Dino poder
by dragon oscuro
Summary: 7 amuletos, 7 dinosaurios, un enemigo formidable, el tiempo y el espacio corren peligro, es una de una nueva aventura, es hora de despertar el poder de los dinosaurios.
1. El poder del dinosaurio

_Comienza el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, esta vez los guerreros lyoko se enfrentaran a un villano cuya meta es devolver a la Tierra a la magnifica era de los dinosaurios, otra cosa, este fic va a ser un universo alterno a la historia de lyoko, por lo que no se sorprendan sino aparecen algunos personajes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 1._

**Cap. 1 El poder del dinosaurio.**

**Primera parte.**

En un bosque oscuro, una figura huía despavorida mientras era perseguida por unas extrañas criaturas.

En su huída tropezó con una piedra en el camino, rápidamente se puso de pie, en cuanto lo hizo otra figura apareció y las criaturas lo rodearon.

-Encuéntrenla-ordeno con un tono de voz suave y lúgubre-y tráiganmela-.

La criaturas volvieron a su persecución, la figura a quien perseguían se trababa de una hermosa mujer de unos 30 años, su cabello lacio y negro le caía hasta la cintura, llevaba puesto un fino vestido de seda blanco, un collar dorado con un zafiro azul en el centro y una corona de flores.

Se detuvo un momento para recuperar aire, mientras en su mano sostenía una bolsa, la cual contenía aquello que esas criaturas buscaban.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose le hizo darse cuenta de que no debía perder tiempo, por lo volvió a emprender su huida.

Pero solo había dado tres pasos cuan las criaturas aparecieron.

Parecían ser una mezcla de reptil con humano, tenía la complexión de un humano pero sus rostros parecían los de un reptil, aunque no tenían ojos ni boca, hacían una especie de gruñido, llevaban puesta una armadura y botas negras y sus brazos eran espadas.

La mujer se puso en guardia.

-No dejare que mi hermano ponga sus manos en la espada-.

Las criaturas se lanzaron al ataque.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los chicos se encontraban reunidos hablando, aunque Ulrich estaba muy callado.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le pregunto Yumi preocupada.

-No, nada, solo quiero estar solo-dijo Ulrich mientras se alejaba.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Yumi a sus amigos.

-Oh ¿no te enteraste?-pregunto Odd-su padre vino a verlo esta mañana y ya sabes que las reuniones de Ulrich con su padre nunca son agradables-.

-Entiendo-.

Ulrich apenas camino un poco cuando choco con alguien.

-Lo siento, no me fije-.

-Yo soy el que venía distraído, venía buscando mi salón de clases-.

-¿Eres nuevo?-.

-Si, me llamo Kenneth-.

-¿Kenneth así de cecas?-.

-Bueno, Kenneth Azakura-.

-¿Ese es apellido japonés?-.

-Es que lo soy, bueno solo en parte, de mi madre-.

-Entonces te voy a presentar a alguien-Ulrich lo llevo con sus amigos.

-Ulrich ¿Quién es tu amigo?-pregunto Aelita.

-Se llama Kenneth Azakura-.

-¿Es japonés?-pregunto Yumi emocionada.

-Solo en parte, mi madre lo es-.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Yumi Ishiyama-.

-Yo Aelita Stone-.

-Yo Odd Dellarobia-Odd se acerco-si eres japonés ¿sabes algo de artes marciales?-.

Kenneth sujeto a Odd del brazo y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?-.

Odd asintió, mientras el resto se reía.

**En el bosque….**

Aquella mujer demostraba ser una gran guerrera, pero desafortunadamente la superaban en número y ahora estaba siendo víctima del cansancio.

-No puedo continuar, solo me queda una salida-levanto su mano la cual comenzó a brillar y un portal se abrió, rápidamente entro en él mientras las criaturas trataban de atraparla, pero afortunadamente no lo lograron.

-Inútiles-dijo la voz de su amo, quien les lanzo unos rayos eléctricos destruyéndolos-preparen mi fortaleza, tenemos que hacer un viaje-le ordeno a su general.

-Si amo-.

**En el Kadic…**

Tras presentarse formalmente con Kenneth, los chicos habían decidido ir a dar un paseo por el bosque.

-¿Y que te ha parecido el Kadic hasta ahora?-pregunto Aelita.

-Es un lugar acogedor, pero hay una chica que de solo verla, no se me da la impresión de que es muy molesta-.

-Debes referirte a Sissy, ten mucho cuidado con ella-le dijo Odd.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque es la hija del director y eso la hace actuar como si fuera la dueña-dijo Yumi molesta.

-Pero mi padre es el dueño-dijo Kenneth.

Al oír eso todas las miradas se pusieron sobre él.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-¿Tu padre es el dueños del Kadic?-.

-Si-.

-Genial, ahora Sissy no podrá hacer nada contra nosotros-dijo Odd feliz.

-Yo que tú no me alegraba tanto, mi padre es una persona de honor y francamente él no se presta a favoritismos-.

Al oír eso Odd se mostro decepcionado.

Ulrich vio a lo lejos un resplandor, pero fue tan rápido que apenas lo pudo ver.

-¿Vieron eso?-.

-¿Ver que?-pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se, fue como un resplandor, vamos-Ulrich comenzó a correr y el resto lo siguió.

-¿Podrías decirme exactamente que buscamos?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se, fue como un destello blanco-.

-Oigan, encontré algo-dijo Aelita y luego agrego-más bien a alguien-.

Al acercarse descubrieron a una mujer inconsciente.

-Guau, es muy hermosa-dijo Odd.

-Yo encontré otra cosa-dijo Ulrich, había encontrado la bolsa que aquella mujer protegiera con tanto esmero.

Ulrich abrió la bolsa.

-¿Qué contiene?-pregunto Yumi.

-Solo un llavero-dijo Ulrich confundido, ya que eso era lo que parecía, una pequeña espada cuyo mango tenía la forma de la cabeza de un tyrannosaurus rex.

-Guau, realmente es muy lindo-dijo Yumi contemplándolo.

Lo que ellos creían un llavero era de color negro y dorado.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué le habrá pasado a esta mujer?-.

-No lo se, pero debe de haber sido algo muy grave, lo que no entiendo es porque tantos problemas por un llavero-dijo Ulrich tocando la cabeza del T-rex.

En ese momento comenzó a brillar y Ulrich solo pudo sentir una extraña sensación de calidez, pero además de eso el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Aelita.

**En el mar…..**

Las olas se agitaban con violencia cuando desde las profundidades emergió una fortaleza, su tamaño era colosal y estaba cubierto por una densa niebla.

Dentro se encontraba el mismo sujeto que había perseguido a aquella mujer, junto con aquellas criaturas dinosaurios.

-La espada ha sido liberada, vayan y tráiganmela-les ordeno y sus criaturas se marcharon.

**En el bosque….**

El brillo termino y todo quedo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Ni idea-dijo Odd.

Ulrich aun sostenía el "llavero", cuando Yumi iba a decir algo se sintió un extraño viento.

-Miren-dijo Aelita aterrorizada.

Aquellas criaturas dinosaurio habían aparecido, en total eran diez.

-¡Corran!-grito Odd.

-No podemos dejarla-dijo Ulrich señalando a la mujer.

-Oh cierto-dijo Odd recordándola.

Aquellas bestias atacaron y los chicos se defendieron como pudieron.

Ulrich y Yumi usaban sus habilidades en artes marciales, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd usaban lo que podían para pelear.

-Estas cosas son muy duras-dijo Ulrich frotándose la mano, ya que había golpeado a una en su pecho, pero este no recibió ningún daño.

Mientras ellos combatían, la mujer comenzaba a recuperarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso?-en ese momento los gruñidos de aquellas criaturas llamo su atención y volteo para ver como los chicos era rodeados por aquellos monstruos.

-¡Son muy fuertes!-dijo Odd adolorido.

-Y muy duros-dijo Kenneth.

Uno de esos dinosaurios preparo un golpe cuando fue pateado por aquella mujer.

La mujer se puso en guardia y las criaturas atacaron, a una velocidad magistral aquella mujer los derroto de una manera muy simple.

-Increíble-dijo Odd.

-No se quien sea, pero me agrada-dijo Yumi.

-A mi también-dijo Aelita.

-Muchas gracias por salvarnos-dijo Ulrich acercándose.

La mujer solo lo vio y al ver lo que tenía en la mano se lo quito.

-No saben a que se enfrentan y dame eso-.

-Oiga ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Odd.

-Pasa que se enfrentaron a tyrannodrones-.

-¿Tyranno que?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Criaturas creadas con ADN de dinosaurio y humano-.

-¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Quién es usted y que pasa aquí?-pregunto Yumi.

-Eso es algo que no les importa, solo manténganse alejados de mí o se arrepentirán-les advirtió.

Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, el "llavero" se soltó de su mano y se acerco a Ulrich.

-¿Qué?-la mujer estaba sorprendida.

-No sabía que un llavero hiciera eso-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Llavero? Eso no es un llavero-dijo la mujer-pero veo que el amuleto del T-rex negro te ha escogido a ti-.

-¿Me escogió? ¿De que habla?-pregunto Ulrich confundido.

-Me refiero a…-la mujer comenzó a tambalearse y cayó inconsciente.

-Rayos-dijo Kenneth y todos se acercaron.

Aelita puso su mano en su frente.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre-.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería-dijo Ulrich.

-Pregunta ¿cómo explicaremos que la encontramos en el bosque y que unas criaturas llamadas Tyrannodrones nos atacaron?-intervino Kenneth.

-Buen punto-.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Yumi-podemos llevarla a mi casa, mis padres y mi hermano no están y no regresaran sino hasta la noche-.

-Es una buena idea-dijo Aelita-así podríamos atenderla-.

Rápidamente se dispusieron a llevarse a aquella mujer a la casa de la mayor de los chicos.

Sin que lo supieran eran observados por un ser bastante lúgubre.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Aquel extraño sujeto había observado todo.

-Así que mi hermana ha encontrado a un guerrero digno de un dino amuleto, pero eso no me detendrá-.

-¿Qué ordena amo?-.

-Vigilarlos por el momento-dijo su amo y señor.

**En la casa de Yumi…**

En cuanto llegaron pusieron a aquella mujer en uno de los sillones.

-Quédense con ella mientras Aelita y yo traemos agua-dijo Yumi.

Los tres chicos se quedaron con aquella mujer.

-No se que pasa aquí, pero debo admitir que es una mujer muy sexy-dijo Odd.

-No vayas a hacer alguna tontería-le advirtió Ulrich.

-¿Me crees capaz? No me conteste-se apresuro a decir.

Ulrich y Kenneth se rieron, cuando Yumi y Aelita llegaron con un plato con agua y un trapo.

Rápidamente mojaron el trapo y lo pusieron sobre la frente de aquella mujer.

-No se quien sea, pero fue muy valiente al enfrentar a esas criaturas-dijo Aelita.

-Y más estando enferma-dijo Kenneth.

El tiempo pasó y aquella mujer continúo durmiendo.

-Vaya, debe de estar muy cansada, ha dormido más que yo-dijo Odd.

-Cuando se tiene fiebre es mejor dejar al cuerpo descansar-dijo Kenneth sabiamente.

-Es cierto-apoyo Aelita-pero al parecer ya esta mejor-dijo retirando el trapo y sintiendo su temperatura-si, ya esta mejor-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué sigue dormida?-pregunto Odd.

-Creo que necesita recuperar fuerzas-.

-Entonces dejémosla así otro rato-sugirió Ulrich.

Los chicos asintieron y se dispusieron a dejarla descansar un rato más, sin imaginarse que esa mujer cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

El tiempo pasaba y aquella misteriosa mujer seguía dormida.

-Vaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha dormido?-pregunto Odd.

Kenneth miro el reloj-Seis horas-.

-Ha dormido más tiempo que yo-.

-Porque esta enferma-le recordó Ulrich.

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Olvídalo-.

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

-¿Y Aelita?-pregunto Odd.

-Fue al jardín a respirar un poco de aire, alguien podría llamarla y decirle que hay bocadillos-dijo Yumi.

-Yo voy-se ofreció Kenneth.

Aelita estaba afuera recostada en el césped cuando sintió una corriente de aire muy familiar, rápidamente se incorporo solo para se rodeada por aquello tyrannodrones, los cuales abrieron un vórtice de color verde y entraron a el con Aelita.

Kenneth había visto todo y entro corriendo a la casa.

-¡Secuestraron a Aelita!-grito.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-preguntaron sus amigos.

-Esos tyrannodrones-.

-Pero ¿Qué quieren con Aelita?-pregunto Odd.

-Creo que pronto lo sabremos-dijo Yumi al ver que aquella mujer estaba despertando.

-¿Qué me paso? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto agarrándose la cabeza.

-En mi casa-dijo Yumi.

La mujer recorrió la mirada hasta detenerse en Ulrich.

-Tú, tú eres el chico que fue escogido por el T-rex-.

-¿Escogido? ¿A que se refiere?-.

-No es el momento Ulrich, necesitamos su ayuda-dijo Yumi.

-¿Mi ayuda?-la mujer estaba confundida.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Aelita estaba acostada sobre una camilla, estaba dormida debido al viaje en el vórtice.

Mientras dormía dos manos se posaron sobre su cabeza, en cada mano tenía tres dedos y aunque los brazos tenían la complexión de un humano, sus manos tenían la forma de garras de dinosaurios.

-Excelente-musito aquel extraño ser con una voz tenebrosa.

Algo muy grande estaba a punto de pasar.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado._

_Aelita ha sido secuestrada y ahora el resto de sus amigos deben pedirle ayuda a esa extraña mujer._

_¿Quién será?_

_¿Qué es lo que busca aquel extraño sujeto?_

_¿Y cual será el nuevo destino de los chicos?_

_Las respuestas se sabrán en el próximo capítulo._

_No se lo pierdan_

_Un abrazo y un beso_

_Nos vemos…_


	2. Tyrannosaurio negro

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, donde se conocerá la identidad del villano y algunos datos serán revelados y Ulrich despertara el poder de su dinosaurio._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 El poder del dinosaurio.**

**Segunda parte.**

**El Tyrannosaurio negro.**

-¿Por qué debería interesarme lo que le pasó a su amiga?-pregunto aquella mujer.

-Porque se la llevaron esos extraños dinosaurios-respondió Odd.

-¿Los tyrannodrones?-pregunto confundida-pero ¿Qué quieren de ella?-.

-¿Tendrá que ver con esto?-Ulrich saco el amuleto del T-rex y la mujer lo vio sorprendida.

**En la fortaleza….**

Aelita despertó cuando una sombría y oscura voz se escucho.

-Quiero esa espada-.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto aterrada-sal de donde quiera que estés-.

-Dame la espada-musito con un tono lúgubre.

-¿Crees que yo tengo una espada? Escucha, yo jamás he tocado un arma como esa y creo que jamás lo….-Aelita se quedo muda al ver a su captor.

Frente a ella estaba una cara, la cara más temible que jamás hubiera visto, parecía una mezcla entre dinosaurio y pez globo mutante, tenía varios colmillos en su boca, sus ojos tenían un brillo de maldad, estaba erguido como un humano, llevaba puesto un traje de color negro con botas negras, de sus hombros emergían dos pequeños picos y de sus codos dos espadas que apuntaban hacia atrás.

-Espere, demasiado-dijo lentamente-para que una insignificante adolescente arruine mis planes, ahora dime ¿Dónde esta el amuleto T-rex?-.

-¿Hablas de lo que traía esa mujer?-pregunto Aelita aterrada.

-Si-dijo su captor apareciendo detrás de ella.

-No se donde pueda estar ¿puedo irme ya? Mi madre se preocupara si llego tarde a casa y…-.

Para su asombro, su captor desapareció.

-Tranquila, solo es una pesadilla-.

Aelita volteo y se topo con una mujer vestida con una blusa, pantalón y botas de tacón negro, sus labios estaban pintados de negro, tenía una expresión muy fría, llevaba una espada amarrada a su cintura y su cabello largo y negro estaba amarrado por una cola de caballo.

-Me alegra que lo hayas notado-le dijo a Aelita.

**En la casa de Yumi…..**

Una discusión se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Lo sentimos mucho-dijo Yumi-como imaginar que esa cosa tendría súper poderes y que esos lagartos vendrían por él-.

-Se que es difícil de creer-dijo la mujer.

-Pues empiece a explicarnos-dijo Kenneth.

-En primer lugar no lo explicare, en segundo lugar será mejor que olviden todo esto, yo iré por su amiga-.

Ulrich la detuvo al ponerse frente a ella-Dirá lo que pasa ahora o lo hará con la policía-

La mujer solo lo vio con algo de admiración.

**En la fortaleza…**

-¿Y tu eres?-pregunto Aelita a la mujer.

-Mi amo me llama Elsa-.

-¿Tu amo? De acuerdo, adiós-.

Aelita dio la vuelta y Elsa la sujeto de los hombros, Aelita uso las técnicas de artes marciales que Yumi le enseño y la derribo.

Aelita se dispuso a escapar cuando frente a ella aparecieron los tyrannodrones acompañados por otro sujeto.

Este parecía ser un cyborg, llevaba puesta una armadura de color negro con detalles rojos, en el centro tenía puesto una gema verde y sus ojos brillaban de un intenso color verde, su arma era una lanza eléctrica.

-Zeltrax-dijo Elsa feliz.

-¿Es tu novio o son amigos?-pregunto Aelita.

Zeltrax levanto su lanza y Aelita se agacho, pasando por debajo de los tyrannodrones logro escapar.

-¡Atrápenla!-ordeno Elsa.

Aelita corría por los pasillos de aquella fortaleza, mientras Zeltrax y los tyrannodrones la perseguía.

Al doblar en una esquina encontró un vórtice del mismo color verde, por lo que decidió probar suerte y acercando su mano fue succionada.

**Mientras…**

Los chicos caminaban por el bosque junto a aquella mujer.

-¿Cómo sabe el nombre de esas cosas?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Porque esas criaturas destruyeron mi aldea buscando los 7 amuletos de dinosaurio, amuletos que guardan el poder de los dinosaurios más poderosos y que quien lo posea será capaz de controlar el tiempo y el espacio-.

-Pero, eso no suena como algo que harían esas cosas, hay alguien manipulándolos ¿no es así?-pregunto Yumi.

-Se hace llamar Mesogog-respondió la mujer.

-Es fascinante, pero no nos ayuda a encontrar a Aelita-dijo Kenneth-ella no caerá del cielo justo frente a nosotros o si-.

En ese momento hubo un destello verde en el cielo y Aelita cayó sobre el césped justo frente a ellos.

Por un instante, los 5 se quedaron paralizados por la impresión y tras recuperarse de la sorpresa se acercaron a Aelita.

-Desearía tener un millón de dólares-dijo Odd al cielo.

-Aelita ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Yumi.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No tengo idea-dijo Aelita-me vi luchando en un horrible laboratorio y de pronto aparecía aquí-.

-Híper puertas-dijo la mujer.

-Este día es cada vez más extraño-dijo Kenneth.

-Lo importante es que estas bien y ya estamos a salvo-dijo Yumi.

Justo en ese momento una híper puerta se abrió y Zeltrax apareció junto con los tyrannodrones.

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto Odd.

Zeltrax diviso a los chicos, pero aquella mujer se puso frente a ellos.

-Mesogog manda a su matón a hacer el trabajo sucio-.

-No invoques el nombre de mi amo-le advirtió Zeltrax-entréguenme el amuleto o sufran la ira de mi decepción-.

-¿Sabes que? No-.

-¡Ataquen!-ordeno Zeltrax.

Una batalla empezó, los chicos tenía problemas para enfrentar a los tyrannodrones, ya que estas criaturas parecían hechas de acero.

La mujer peleaba con Zeltrax, aunque no le iba muy bien.

Ulrich, aun con el amuleto en su pantalón se defendía como podía.

Uno de ellos lo estampo contra un árbol y cuando iba a darle un golpe, un grito llamo su atención, al parecer Yumi estaba en un gran peligro.

-¡Yumi no!-grito, cuando lo hizo, el amuleto brillo y la silueta de un T-rex negro apareció detrás de él lanzándose al ataque derroto a los tyrannodrones y a Zeltrax.

_-"Invoco el poder del T-rex negro de una manera tan fácil"-._

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Odd.

-No tengo idea, pero me dio miedo-dijo Kenneth.

Zeltrax se levanto lastimado.

-¿Aun quieres pelear?-desafió la mujer.

-Le informare de esta batalla a mi amo, pero la guerra acaba de comenzar-Zeltrax abrió un portal y se marcho.

-Eso fue muy raro, pero este día lo ha sido-dijo Kenneth.

-Será mejor que se vayan a casa-les dijo la mujer.

-No nos iremos hasta que nos explique que esta pasando aquí-dijo Yumi determinada.

-Se los diré mañana, lo prometo-.

-¿Así de fácil?-pregunto Odd dudoso.

Ulrich la miro un momento, aquella mujer le sostuvo la mirada.

-Muy bien, tomen-la mujer les entrego 5 gemas de diferentes colores, tocándole a Ulrich una negra.

-¿Para qué es esto?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Para comunicarnos, en caso de que Mesogog trate de atacarlos de nuevo-.

-¿En verdad espera que creamos que con estas gemas nos comunicaremos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si-la mujer toco su collar cuando hablo, y su voz se escucho en las 5 gemas-¿hay más preguntas?-.

-No-.

-Entonces váyanse-.

Los chicos se fueron sin imaginar la clase de aventura que estaban a punto de vivir.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog hablaba con Zeltrax.

-Así que el amuleto ha escogido a un humano-pensando-Zeltrax, ¿la nave de ataque esta lista?-.

-Si amo-.

-Bien, cuando los tyrannodrones den el primer golpe, lanza un ataque a distancia, los habitantes de Francia pensaran que algún idiota terrorista los ataca, no sabrán quien ni que los ataco hasta que sea demasiado tarde-dijo Mesogog.

**Al día siguiente…..**

Los chicos hablaban en la cafetería.

-¿Creen que haya estado bien dejarla sola? No confió mucho en ella-dijo Yumi.

-No pareciera que mentía-dijo Ulrich.

-Cierto, anoche probé como 10 veces si la gema me comunicaba con ella y al final me dijo que la dejara de molestar y dormir-dijo Odd.

-¿La molestaste 10 veces?-pregunto Kenneth asombrado.

-Solo quería estar seguro de que no nos tratara de engañar-.

En ese momento una persona muy molesta para Ulrich se le acerco.

-Hola Ulrich querido ¿Dónde estuviste ayer? Te estuve buscando-.

-¿No lo adivinas? Escondiéndome de ti-.

Los chicos se rieron ante esto.

Antes de que Sissy respondiera un relámpago se oyó y el cielo se oscureció repentinamente.

**En el centro de la ciudad…..**

Una nave surcaba los cielos ante la gente que huía aterrada.

-Veamos como escapan de esto esa mujer y esos chiquillos-dijo Zeltrax piloteando la nave.

**En el Kadic…..**

Tamiya entro corriendo a la cafetería.

-¡Milly no vas a creerlo!-.

-Adivinaré, de pronto es de noche en pleno día-.

-¿En serio?-Tamiya miro por la ventana-increíble-.

-Tamiya ¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Milly.

-Oh si, acabo de oír un reporte de que una nave alienígena ataca la ciudad-.

-Me suena a un súper chisme-dijo Milly contenta-trae la cámara-.

-Nadie irá a ningún sitio-les advirtió Jim.

Los no sabían que hacer, cuando sus gemas brillaron y la voz de aquella mujer se escucho.

-Necesito que vengan al bosque, es urgente-.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Odd, se paro sobre la mesa y grito-¡Guerra de comida!-.

Los alumnos gritaron y comenzaron a lanzar comida.

-¡Siéntense!-grito Jim cuando un pastel le dio en pleno rostro.

Los chicos consiguieron salir en medio de todo ese caos.

-¿Esa fue tu brillante idea?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Oye, al menos funciono-.

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que ir al bosque-les recordó Aelita.

-Ah cierto-dijeron ambos chicos.

Rápidamente se encaminaron hacia el bosque llegando al lugar donde los esperaba aquella mujer.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Hay un ataque a su ciudad, comandado por Zeltrax, debes ir y detenerlo-Ulrich se quedo pasmado.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?-.

-Porque el tyrannosaurio negro te escogió para ser su compañero, ahora debes aceptar tu destino y enfrentarte a Mesogog, debes convertirte en un dino guerrero-.

-Si el amuleto ya eligió a Ulrich ¿Por qué lo buscan Mesogog y sus lagartos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-La única manera de quitarle el poder es destruyéndolo-.

-Oiga, no me hace gracia-dijo Ulrich, pero luego se puso a pensar en toda la gente que estaba en peligro-sino lo hago muchas personas morirán ¿verdad?-.

-Eso me temo-.

-Entonces andando-la mujer sonrió satisfecha.

-Ustedes quédense aquí, podrán ver todo por medio de mi collar-la mujer le entrego su collar a Yumi y se marcho junto con Ulrich.

-Buena suerte-dijo Yumi preocupada.

**En el centro….**

La mujer y Ulrich llegaron para ver aquella gigantesca nave.

-Muy bien prepárate-.

En se momento Zeltrax apareció.

-Si buscan pelea la han encontrado-.

-¿Qué hago?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Tome el amuleto y di por el poder del Tyrannosaurio rex-.

-Por el poder ¡Del Tyrannosaurio rex!-.

Ulrich había obtenido un traje de samurái de color negro con detalles dorados, como en las hombreras, los guantes, las botas y el cinturón, el amuleto había crecido hasta convertirse en una poderosa espada, en el pecho de Ulrich sobresalía el dibujo de un T-rex, cuando la transformación finalizo se oyó el rugido del rey de los dinosaurios.

-Increíble-dijo asombrado.

**En el bosque…**

**-**¿Ese es Ulrich?-pregunto Aelita asombrada.

-Se ve…..guau-dijo Yumi sonrojada.

-Alguien esta enamorada-se burlo Odd.

Yumi le dio un fuerte golpe.

**En el centro….**

-Conque eres un dino guerrero no-dijo Zeltrax apretando sus puños-¡Tyrannodrones!-diez tyrannodrones entraron en acción-¡Ataquen!-.

Los tyrannodrones atacaron, pero ahora Ulrich era mucho más poderoso, sacando su espada de un rápido movimiento se deshizo de los diez lagartos.-

-Bien-dijo la mujer feliz.

-Esto es fabuloso-dijo Ulrich fascinado.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto-Zeltrax le disparo un relámpago que Ulrich logro esquivar.

-Mi turno ¡Espada T-rex! ¡Llama dorada!-Ulrich agito su espada y un poderosa llama dorada emergió golpeando a Zeltrax, quien rodo por el suelo-Esto es fascinante-.

Pero Zeltrax se volvió a levantar-Ya conozco tus armas, prepárate para ver las mías-.

Zeltrax abordo su nave y descendió un poco para dispararle a Ulrich, quien rodo para esquivar esos disparos, Ulrich se acerco a la mujer.

-Hable, como lo venzo-.

-Debes invocar el poder del T-rex negro, concentra tu dino energía y libera su gran poder-.

-Pero…-.

-Puedes hacerlo, confío en ti-.

Ulrich se quedo mudo, era la primera vez que un adulto le decía eso.

-No la defraudare-Ulrich encaro a Zeltrax, quien aun estaba en su nave.

-¿Piensas desafiarme? Que divertido-.

Ulrich alzo su espada y cerro sus ojos.

-Invoco el poder del Tyrannosaurio rex negro, rey de los dinosaurios-.

La espada comenzó a brillar de un intenso color dorado y un gigantesco T-rex negro apareció rugiendo ferozmente.

-¿Qué?-Zeltrax estaba asombrado.

-¡Tyrannosaurio ruge!-grito Ulrich.

El T-rex volvió a rugir y se lanzo contra la nave de Zeltrax impactándola directo, provocando que explotara en un fuego dorado.

La gente que vio ese choque estaba asombrada, más aun cuando de las flamas volvió a emerger ese dinosaurio, el cual rugió de nuevo, solo que esta vez, era un rugido de triunfo.

Finalmente el T-rex desapareció y Ulrich guardo su espada mientras miraba al cielo con una gran sonrisa.

-Este chico esta lleno de sorpresas-murmuro esa mujer asombrada y feliz.

**En el bosque….**

Los cuatro amigos de Ulrich estaban felices.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Aelita.

-¡Eso fue espectacular!-grito Odd.

Yumi no decía nada, pero la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba lo feliz que estaba.

-Tu novio es asombroso-le dijo Kenneth.

Se vieron más estrellas y Kenneth apareció sobándose la cabeza, mientras Yumi tenía el puño cerrado.

-Ulrich y yo solo somos amigos-.

Pero era muy pronto para celebrar.

**En la fortaleza…**

Mesogog se había enterado de lo que paso.

-Así que, mi querida hermana le enseño a convertirse en un dino guerrero-decía despacio.

-Lo lamentamos amo-se disculpo Zeltrax-debimos haberlo sabido, fallamos-.

-Si, fallaron-.

Mesogog uso un poder mental sobre Elsa y Zeltrax, quienes se agarraron la cabeza mientras caían al suelo al sentir un terrible dolor, Mesogog era capaz de torturar usando la telepatía.

-Que les sirva de lección, odio la derrota y lo saben-Mesogog lanzo un gruñido de enfado.

**En el bosque…..**

Ulrich y la mujer volvieron con sus amigos, quienes solo verlo llegar comenzaron a decirle muchas cosas que hicieron que Ulrich se sonrojara.

-¡Realmente eso fue espectacular!-grito Odd.

Pero sus festejos se apagaron cuando Yumi hablo.

-¿Cree que Mesogog querrá vengarse?-.

La mujer la miro-Él siempre se venga-.

-¿Siempre?-pregunto Yumi arqueando una ceja-¿A que se refiere?-.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que nos aclare algunas cosas-dijo Ulrich.

-Muy bien, se lo han ganado-.

-Pero primero debería decirnos su nombre ¿no cree?-dijo Kenneth.

-Dimitria, reina Dimitria-.

-¿Reina?-exclamaron los 5 chicos.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el segundo capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ya se sabe el nombre del enemigo principal y de la mentora de los chicos, en el próximo capítulo, Dimitria contara la historia de su pueblo y de los amuletos, no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_felicidades por ser la primera en comentar esta nueva historia, que espero y te guste tanto como las otras dos, por cierto, ya leí lo de los perfiles y aunque el mío quedo un poco corto me gusto, como vez el nuevo enemigo tiene ciertas semejanzas con los dinosaurios, Ulrich ha usado el poder del T-rex negro, pero aun quedan otros seis amuletos y Mesogog no se detendrá hasta poner sus garras en ellos, además esta el hecho de la sirvienta que se enamorara de Ulrich, no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Actualiza pronto tu fic, porque ya no aguanto la curiosidad de ver como me va con Yumi._

**Ashrriel: **_descuida, lo importante es que comentaste y de los dos fics, eso fue halagador jeje. Para mí los dinosaurios fueron las criaturas más poderosas que habitaron este planeta, si ellos nunca se hubieran extinguido, en estos momentos los humanos seríamos sus presas como todos los animales modernos ¿no crees? Respondiendo a tu pregunta, efectivamente Xana no va a aparecer, al menos en este fic, pero no es la única, ya que otros personajes tampoco saldrán, pero en cambio van a parecer algunos nuevos villanos y si ustedes lo desean, pues bienvenidos, yumilyokogen08 va a volver a salir, pero más adelante, pero si tu quieres salir, bienvenida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**21: **_me alegra que te gustara el primer capítulo, no te preocupes, vi en mis otros dos fics la aceptación que tuvieron Kenneth y Yubel, y por eso volverán a aparecer, bueno creo que los pondré en todos mis fics, el malo finalmente dio la cara junto a dos de sus siervos, pero aun faltan más y uno de ellos se enamorara de Ulrich, así que no te pierdas los próximos capítulos, Ulrich ha sido el protagonista porque para mí es el mejor de todo code lyoko, el segundo lugar se lo dejo a Yumi y el tercero a Aelita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Tixmiletta: **_tiempo sin verte, es decir, sin ver tus comentarios y actualizaciones de tus fics, pero bueno tus razones tendrás, decidí hacer un fic con tema de dinosaurios porque desde chico siempre me fascinaron, mi favorito siempre ha sido el Tyrannosaurio rex, rey de los dinosaurios, pero bueno me da gusto que te este gustando el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a las cuatro._

_Nos vemos…_


	3. El reino de dinosaurios

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y esta vez se conocerá la historia de todo el pueblo de la reina Dimitria, la leyenda de los amuletos y el nacimiento de Mesogog._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 El reino de los dinosaurios.**

-Antes que nada deben saber que lo que les voy a contar es muy difícil de creer-dijo Dimitria.

-¿Más que el hecho de haber visto a un verdadero Tyrannosaurio?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Buen punto-.

-De acuerdo, dijo que es reina, ¿reina de que?-pregunto Ulrich interesado.

Dimitria suspiro antes de empezar-No crean que su mundo es el único que existen, existen muchas dimensiones más, en el mundo del que yo vengo los dinosaurios nunca se extinguieron-.

-Genial-dijo Odd.

-Los humanos y dinosaurios de mi mundo aprendimos a vivir juntos en paz y armonía formando un solo reino, tal vez el más poderoso que haya existido, lo llamamos Dinotopia el reino de los dinosaurios-.

-Suena como un bello lugar-dijo Aelita.

-Lo es, o más bien lo era-.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Yumi.

Dimitria suspiro y les conto todo.

-FLASHBACK-

Los humanos y los dinosaurios se ayudaban mutuamente, no había odio ni rencor.

Varios dinosaurios herbívoros y carnívoros paseaban por las calles de un reino, mientras ayudaban a los humanos en sus laboriosas tareas, de igual forma, los humanos ayudaban en todo lo que podían a los dinosaurios.

Mi padre, el rey Randor, gobernaba con justicia a toda Dinotopia, fue un noble rey, siempre dispuesto a darlo todo por su pueblo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Parecía un verdadero líder-dijo Ulrich.

-Lo era-.

-Claro, era el rey-dijo Odd.

-Ser rey es más que solo hacer lo que quieres, dar órdenes, vestir elegantemente, etc.-dijo Dimitria-un verdadero líder debe poner el ejemplo, a lo que me refiero, es que a pesar de que mi padre era el rey, jamás se negó a ayudar en tareas pesadas-.

-Impresionante-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero, si su padre era el rey ¿Cómo es que Mesogog lo destruyo?-pregunto Yumi.

-Mesogog no era realmente así, su verdadero nombre es Jarrod, mi hermano-.

-¿Hermano?-.

Dimitria asintió.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog hablaba con sus subordinados.

-¿Y bien?-.

-¿Y bien que amo?-pregunto Elsa.

-¿Cuál es la explicación?-.

-No hay excusas amo-dijo Zeltrax-solo disculpas y la promesa de no volver a fallar-.

Mesogog se acerco a Elsa-¿Es eso cierto Elsa? ¿No consideran importante darme una explicación?-.

-Amo Mesogog, en mi humilde opinión, creo que sería una pérdida de su valioso tiempo oyendo excusas, tiempo que debemos emplear en buscar los amuletos que faltan-.

-Eso es justo lo que quería escuchar-dijo Mesogog complacido-llamen a mis cazadores, necesitaremos todos los recursos posibles si quiero que los amuletos sean míos-.

-Si amo-dijo Zeltrax.

Mesogog se sentó en su trono mientras sus dos generales se retiraban.

-Tal vez un mocoso tiene el amuleto T-rex, pero aun quedan otros seis y su poder será mío-.

**En el bosque…**

-¿Ese monstruo es su hermano?-pregunto Aelita recordando la cara de Mesogog.

-No siempre fue así-.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yumi muy interesada.

-Esa es la parte importante de la historia-.

-FLASHBACK-

Mi padre moría lentamente, había llegado la hora de que escogiera a su sucesor.

Todos en el reino pensaban que sería mi hermano, ya que el era el primogénito.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en la habitación de mi padre junto con el escribano.

-Hijos míos, acérquense-.

Ambos nos acercamos a mi padre.

-Mi tiempo en este mundo se ha terminado, por eso es mi deber nombrar a mi sucesor-Jarrod sonreía de manera triunfal-escribano, escriba esto, quiero que al morir mi trono sea tomado por-ambos esperábamos la respuesta, aunque yo solo esperaba felicitar a mi hermano, mi padre dijo algo que nos dejo paralizados-mi segunda hija; Dimitria-.

Al oír eso me quede estática, pero mi asombro no fue nada comparado con la de mi hermano, quien se puso furioso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué la eliges a ella siendo yo tu primogénito?-.

-Porque Dimitria ha demostrado tener las cualidades de una gran líder-.

-Siempre la preferiste-Jarrod se dispuso a abandonar la habitación-vas a pagar muy caro por esto hermana-.

Yo trate de detenerlo, pero él se fue sin darme tiempo de nada.

-Padre-dije volteando a verlo-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí si Jarrod es el mayor?-.

-Te elegí por una razón, aunque Jarrod sea mi primogénito es muy ambicioso y muy rebelde, nunca podría ser un buen rey-.

-Pero….-.

-Se que suena muy duro hija mía, pero tu hermano me ha probado que no podrá ser un buen rey, tu en cambio tienes todas las cualidades de un verdadero líder, por eso te elegí a ti-.

-Aun así-dije viendo la puerta con culpa.

-No te preocupes por él, ya se le pasara-.

Eventualmente mi padre murió y una semana después fui coronada, durante mi coronación mi hermano no dejaba de verme con odio.

En cuanto el evento termino mi hermano se marcho de Dinotopia, no supe de él por un año.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Vaya, realmente no se lo tomo muy bien-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero ¿en todo un año no supo nada de él?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Solo rumores-.

-¿Cómo cual?-pregunto Yumi.

-Como que había estado experimentando con magia muy oscura, rumores que tristemente resultaron ser ciertos-.

-FLASHBACK-

Después de un año mi hermano regreso, pero esta vez convertido en Mesogog.

-No puedo creer que mi hermano sea ese monstruo-dije frustrada.

-El odio finalmente lo destruyo su alteza-dijo el escribano.

-¿Qué ordena que hagamos?-pregunto el capitán de mis tropas.

-Quiero a mi hermano, pero no puedo permitir que ponga sus manos en los amuletos, debemos detenerlo-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Pero ¿Qué son esos amuletos exactamente?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No se sabe mucho de su origen, pero en mi pueblo existía una leyenda-.

-¿Podría contárnosla?-pidió Aelita.

-Eres muy tierna y no necesitas pedírmelo-dijo Dimitria sonriendo y Aelita se sonrojo.

-Cuenta la leyenda que siete antiguos hechiceros habían estudiado a los dinosaurios desde que se descubrió el primer fósil en su mundo, los hechiceros usaron su magia para crear siete amuletos que guardaran el poder de siete poderosos dinosaurios, los llamaron los dino amuletos, con el poder de un dinosaurio diferente-.

-¿Cuáles eran esos dinosaurios?-pregunto Yumi.

-Tyrannosaurio, pterodáctilo, dimetrodonte, velociraptor, triceraptor, parasaurulophus y gigantosaurio-.

-Pero solo encontramos este-dijo Ulrich sosteniendo el amuleto del T-rex.

-Eso es porque los otros seis fueron escondidos por los hechiceros para que nunca fueran utilizados para el mal, nosotros encontramos el del T-rex, pero al parecer este te eligió como dino guerrero-.

-Eso significa que Mesogog buscara los otros seis-.

-Vaya, mi primer día de escuela y ya tengo una misión para salvar al mundo-dijo Kenneth.

-Es más que eso-le dijo Dimitria.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Aelita.

-Quien controle los amuletos y a los dinosaurios tendrá el poder de controlar el tiempo y el espacio, mi hermano quiere usar ese poder para resucitar la era de los dinosaurios-.

-Puede ser, pero fue la más grande amenaza de mi mundo-.

-¿Qué le paso a su mundo?-pregunto Yumi.

-Fueron largos meses de batalla-.

-FLASHBACK-

A pesar de que peleamos con valor, no estábamos al nivel de las fuerzas de Mesogog.

-¡Ataquen! ¡La victoria es mía!-.

Mientras combatíamos a sus soldados Mesogog envío a sus generales a atacar el pueblo destruyendo todo a su paso.

Nos invadieron, fuimos vencidos.

Cuando desperté, estaba sola, mi gente ya no estaba, era la última sobreviviente, la última de mi pueblo.

-¡No!-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Le falle a mi gente, a mi pueblo, a mi padre-.

Un triste silencio se hizo tras esa última parte.

-Lo lamento-dijo Ulrich.

-Todos lo lamentamos-intervino Yumi.

-¿Qué paso después?-.

Dimitria continuó su historia.

-FLASHBACK-

Después de que recupere el sentido camine por las calles de mi destruido pueblo, buscando la menor señal de vida.

-¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí? Por favor, respóndame-.

Pronto me di cuenta de que solo yo había sobrevivido y la desesperación me domino.

Furiosa conmigo misma comencé a golpear un muro destruido mientras las lágrimas bañaban mis ojos.

Cuando me canse y caí de rodillas jadeando divise un destello en una casa en ruinas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo me levante y encamine hacia aquel destello, cuando llegue encontré el amuleto del T-rex.

-No puedo creerlo, Mesogog no lo encontró, aun hay esperanza-.

Tome el amuleto y me marche del pueblo que siempre había sido mi hogar, no sabía cuanto tiempo pasaría para que Mesogog descubriera que estaba viva y que había encontrado el amuleto, por lo que haciendo uso de todas mis fuerzas emprendí la huída.

Estuve escapando cerca de tres semanas, en las cuales Mesogog estuvo a punto de capturarme, pero siempre logre escapar en el último momento.

Pero finalmente llego el momento que más temía, Mesogog logro que sus tyrannodrones me atraparan, así que tuve que abrir un portal para huir de mi mundo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Después de eso solo recuerdo que desperté y los vi peleando contra los tyrannodrones.

-Tal vez todo el tiempo que huyó poco a poco debilitaron su cuerpo, y al abrir un portal y pelear contra los tyrannodrones fue todo lo que su cuerpo pudo soportar-dijo Yumi.

-Esa es una posibilidad-dijo Aelita- y explicaría porque le dio fiebre-.

-Si, pero nunca imagine que el amuleto elegiría a un niño como Ulrich-.

-No soy un niño, tengo 14 años-.

-Como sea, me cuesta creer que alguien como tú fuera escogido por el T-rex negro-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque eso significaría que el resto de tus amigos también fueron elegidos-.

-¿En que se basa para decir eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-En que todos estaban en el mismo lugar cuando el amuleto eligió a su dueño, no fue coincidencia, fueron escogidos por el destino-.

-¿O sea que también tendremos dinosaurios?-pregunto Aelita.

-Exactamente-.

-Espero que me toque uno lindo-.

-Yo espero que me toque uno carnívoro, sería genial-dijo Kenneth.

-Pues si a ti te toca uno carnívoro, yo también quiero uno carnívoro-dijo Odd.

-Pero ¿Dónde están los otros amuletos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No lo se, los hechiceros los escondieron en su mundo esperando que nunca los encontraran, pero ahora se ha vuelto de vital importancia encontrarlos antes de que Mesogog ponga sus garras en él-.

En ese momento el teléfono de Yumi sonó.

-Bueno, mamá ¿Qué? Si, entiendo, voy para allá-Yumi colgó-al parecer ya es muy tarde-.

Ulrich vio su reloj y vio que ya pasaban de las 10 pm.

-Hay que volver al Kadic-dijo Odd.

-Y yo a mi casa, mis padres me mataran-dijo Yumi preocupada.

Los chicos se despidieron de la reina y se marcharon corriendo, Dimitria los vio alejarse mientras sujetaba su collar.

-Tal vez deba ayudarlos, se lo han ganado-.

**En el Kadic…..**

Ulrich, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd recibían un buen regaño de parte del director y de Jim.

-Iniciar una guerra de comida, irse en una situación de emergencia, ustedes cuatro y su amiga Yumi han acumulado suficientes puntos para ser suspendidos un tiempo-.

-Bien dicho director-dijo Jim.

Los chicos se miraron entre si, pero lo que nadie vio fue a la reina Dimitria en la ventana, tenía sujetado su collar mientras murmuraba algo.

El director y Jim abrieron los ojos, los cuales se pusieron en blanco y después reaccionaron.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto el director Delmas confundido.

-No lo se señor-dijo Jim.

Los chicos se mostraron algo confundidos por lo que les pasaba al director y a Jim, pero Kenneth intervino rápidamente.

-Vinieron a decirnos que ya es hora de dormir y que nos retiráramos a nuestras habitaciones-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto el director confundido y al ver asentir a Kenneth-muy bien, pues retírense-.

Kenneth y Aelita se retiraron, aunque los cuatro estaban confundidos.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Odd.

-Creo que Dimitria tuvo algo que ver-dijo Ulrich.

-Si es así le estaré eternamente agradecido-.

Ambos chicos se acomodaron en sus respectivas camas para dormir.

**En la casa de Yumi…**

Como sus amigos, Yumi recibía un regaño de parte de sus padres.

-Ni una llamada, ni una sola ¿tienes idea de lo preocupados que estábamos?-decía Takeo.

-Lo siento papá, es solo que….-.

-Sentirlo no basta Yumi-dijo Akiko-nos tenías muy preocupados-.

En ese momento, en la ventana apareció Dimitria y haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hizo en el Kadic, los padres de Yumi se quedaron confundidos.

-¿De que hablábamos?-pregunto Takeo.

Yumi arqueo una ceja confundida, pero luego alcanzo a divisar a la reina Dimitria, quien le hizo una señal con su cabeza de que ya todo estaba bien.

-Solo hablamos-invento Yumi-pero creo que ya debo irme a dormir-.

-Si, ya es algo tarde-dijo Akiko.

Yumi se despidió de sus padres y subió a su cuarto.

-_"Gracias Dimitria"-_dijo mentalmente.

Cuando Yumi subió a su cuarto, sus padres se quedaron un rato más en la sala.

-En serio ¿de que hablábamos?-pregunto Takeo confundido.

Akiko solo se encogió en hombros, aunque también se preguntaba eso.

Afuera, Dimitria volvía al bosque.

-Bien, ya esta hecho, pero deben descansar muy bien, porque ahora se ha vuelto su responsabilidad buscar los otros seis amuletos-.

Dimitria no podía ni imaginarse que esos chicos le ayudarían mucho en la batalla contra su hermano.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Zeltrax entro al salón de trono, en el cual Mesogog estaba sentado.

-Mi señor, los cazadores han llegado-.

-Ya era hora, hazlos pasar-.

-Si amo-.

Cuatro sujetos entraron, el que iba a la cabeza llevaba puesto una armadura de color rojo y un casco del mismo color con visor negro, llevaba puesto unas botas negras.

La segunda era una chica, aunque su apariencia parecía muy inocente y muy linda, se le notaba que era muy malvada, su piel era clara, llevaba un traje azul, con botas negras, su cabello largo y negro caía hasta la cintura, mientras cubría uno de sus ojos (al estilo emo, sin ofender).

Otro era un hombre flaco, su cabello era azul y puntiagudo, su rostro demostraba maldad, llevaba un visor en su cabeza y dos guantes de los cuales aparecían unas sogas que terminaban en punta.

El último era un sujeto enorme, era musculoso y su piel era de color rojo, su cabello café estaba revuelto en toda su cabeza, a pesar de que parecía ser el más fuerte, también se le notaba que era el más tonto.

-Bienvenidos, mis cazadores-dijo Mesogog complacido.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, los cazadores de Mesogog han aparecido, además de sus dos generales Zeltrax y Elsa, pero la chica que se enamorara de Ulrich ya ha llegado, en el próximo capítulo comenzara la búsqueda de los otros amuletos, aunque no habrá mucha acción debido a que lo hare dedicado a la noche de brujas, que por cierto ya esta cerca, espero no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por el comentario, pues ya quedo el tercer capítulo y se supo toda la historia del pueblo de Dimitria y de cómo Mesogog, lleno de celos lo destruyo, la búsqueda del resto de los amuletos va a comenzar, pero los cazadores de Mesogog han llegado, y la chica que viene con ellos es la que se enamorara de Ulrich, el próximo capítulo lo hare dedicado a la noche de brujas, que ya se acerca, así que espero que no te lo pierdas, porque va a tener cierta comedia jeje, aunque ¿debería poner comedia cuando se trata de la noche de brujas? Si o tu que opinas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Tximeletta: **_gracias por ese comentario, pero solo tienes que saber organizar tu tiempo para todo, es lo que yo hago, además del hecho de que todos mis maestros son una bola de inútiles jeje. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, habrá celos de parte de ambas partes, ya que además de Sissy, la cazadora que acaba de llegar se enamorara de Ulrich y tratara de seducirlo para que se pase al lado de Mesogog, y descuida si escribiste bien velociraptor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_jajaja, me descubriste, aunque solo utilizare a los villanos, ya que para mí han sido de los mejores, siniestros y maléficos, eso es lo que le queda a un buen villano._

_Un abrazo y un beso yumilyokogen08 y tximeletta, no se si moon-9215 sea hombre y mujer, así que solo le mando saludos jeje._

_Nos vemos…_


	4. La noche de brujas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez uno dedicado a la noche de brujas, incluiré el poema de terror de mi autor favorito, Edgar Poe, disfrútenlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 La noche de brujas.**

Mesogog se levanto de su trono.

-Bienvenidos cazadora Shier-la mujer se arrodillo-cazador Foolscap-el flaco imito a Shier-Gabro-el musculo de arrodillo-y general Cell-.

-Gracias amo, hemos venido listos para servirle-dijo Shier.

-Eso espero, ya he perdido uno de los amuletos, pero esa perdida poco significara si obtengo los otros seis amuletos, esa será su misión, estarán al mando de los generales Zeltrax, Elsa y Cell, no me decepcionen o yo mismo los destruiré-.

-Si amo-dijeron sus seis sirvientes.

**Al día siguiente….**

La noche de brujas se acercaba y el Kadic estaba siendo adornado terroríficamente.

-Si, estoy ansioso de que empiece la noche de brujas, toda una noche de dulces gratis-

-¿Todavía pides dulces?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No, claro que no-dijo Odd, aunque sus ojos se movieron al estilo Simpson.

-Pero recuerden que Yumi nos invito a su casa para un maratón de películas de terror-dijo Ulrich.

-Es cierto-apoyo Aelita-¿saben? Deberíamos invitar a la reina-.

-Hay que preguntarle a Yumi si podemos llevarla-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Llevar a quien?-pregunto Yumi apareciendo a espaldas de Ulrich.

-A la reina Dimitria, ¿crees que estaría bien si la invitamos a tu casa?-.

-Pues, supongo que esta bien, ya que mis padres pasaran la noche de brujas en casa de mis tíos y se llevaran a Hiroki con ellos-.

-Entonces solo hay que decirle-dijo Odd.

Los chicos asintieron, mientras continuaban planeando que hacer en la noche de brujas hasta que finalmente sonó la campana y tuvieron que retirarse a clases.

**Más tarde…**

Ulrich y Yumi habían ido al bosque para decirle a Dimitria.

Cuando llegaron, la encontraron sentada en el pasto en posición de meditación.

-Hola reina-saludo Ulrich.

-El joven T-rex y su novia, que gusto verlos-.

-Con el debido respeto, Ulrich y yo solo somos amigos-.

-Si claro-dijo Dimitria sarcásticamente-¿a que debo este honor?-.

-Veníamos a invitarla para pasar la noche de brujas en mi casa-.

-¿Qué es noche de brujas?-pregunto confundida-¿es como cazar brujas y quemarlas?-.

-No exactamente-dijo Ulrich, mientras miraba a Yumi perturbado.

-Es una fiesta en la que los niños se disfrazan y salen a pedir dulces, es muy divertido-le explico Yumi-pero nosotros tenemos planeado hacer una reunión para ver películas de terror en mi casa-.

-Y nos encantaría que viniera-dijo Ulrich.

La reina se quedo pensando un momento-Pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer y tengo mucha curiosidad por esta fiesta. Bien, acepto-.

-Genial, pasaremos por usted un rato más, ahora debemos volver a clases-dijo Yumi.

-Los estaré esperando-.

Ulrich y Yumi se dirigían al Kadic.

-Pues solo nos queda esperar por la gran noche-dijo Ulrich.

-Si y tengo un pequeño cuento que contarles-.

-Espero que sea de terror-dijo Ulrich suspicaz.

-Ya lo veras-dijo Yumi con misterio-nos vemos al rato-.

Ulrich asintió y se marcharon a sus respectivas clases.

Una noche divertida les aguardaba, pero sus enemigos no perdían el tiempo en diversiones.

**En la fortaleza…**

Elsa tecleaba algunos datos en la computadora del laboratorio.

-¿Alguna señal?-le pregunto Mesogog.

-Los amuletos fueron escondidos hace milenios, durante ese tiempo debieron de pasar a un lugar a otro simultáneamente-.

Mesogog se acerco a Elsa amenazadoramente-No quiero excusas, quiero resultados-.

-Pero necesito un poco más de tiempo-dijo Elsa asustada.

-Más tiempo ¿eh? Muy bien, te daré 12-.

Mesogog se retiro y Elsa suspiro aliviada.

-Ustedes tres-dijo dirigiéndose a los cazadores-comiencen a escanear todo el planeta, debe haber una señal que nos diga donde estaña el resto de las gemas-.

-Si general-dijeron los tres cazadores.

En ese momento Zeltrax apareció.

-El amo Mesogog esta impaciente-.

-Perder el amuleto T-rex puede poner de malas a cualquiera tonto-.

Zeltrax bufo molesto.

**En el Kadic…**

Mucha gente estaba disfrazada, entre ellos Milly y Tamiya, las cuales se había disfrazado de vampiresa y de wican respectivamente.

-Vaya, ya todos están preparados para ir a pedir dulces-dijo Odd-ya puedo saborear esos ricos caramelos-.

-Recuerda, la fiesta en casa de Yumi, películas-le recordó Kenneth.

-No me arruines el momento-.

Aelita se rio por esos dos, Ulrich esperaba a Yumi, quien llego poco después.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Yumi.

-Pues andando-dijo Kenneth-toda una tarde de películas y cuentos de terror-.

-Hay que ir por la reina Dimitria primero-dijo Yumi.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el bosque para recoger a Dimitria.

**En la selva amazonas….**

Una anaconda asechaba a su presa, un ciervo de cola blanca, cuando este estuvo lo bastante cerca, la anaconda atrapo al ciervo enrollándolo en su letal abrazo de la muerte.

Los huesos del ciervo sonaron mientras se rompían, durante la lucha se levanto un poco de tierra desenterrando algo.

Se trataba de un amuleto de dinosaurio, el cual tenía la figura de un pterodáctilo plateado.

El segundo de los amuletos había aparecido.

**En el bosque…**

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Dimitria meditando nuevamente.

-¡Ya llegamos!-dijo Odd gritando.

La reina Dimitria abrió sus ojos algo preocupada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Nada, trataba de sentir la energía de alguno de los amuletos, pero al parecer ningún amuleto ha sido activado-.

-¿Activado? ¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si algún amuleto fuera encontrado y tocado por algún ser vivo, este liberaría una onda de energía que tanto Mesogog como yo, y ahora hasta Ulrich podríamos sentir-.

-De esa forma sabrían en que lugar se activo-dedujo Yumi.

-Si, pero al parecer no han sido encontrados, ya que nadie los ha activado-.

-Bueno, entonces disfrutemos de la noche de brujas-dijo Odd.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Odd-dijo Kenneth, pero Dimitria parecía tener dudas.

-Vamos-dijo Ulrich-necesita divertirse un poco-.

-¿Diversión? No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí, muy bien, andando-

Los chicos sonrieron y se dirigieron a casa de Yumi.

Al llegar se dispusieron a pasar una divertida noche de terror.

-Vaya, los humanos de este mundo son muy curiosos-dijo Dimitria.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Les gusta que los asusten-.

-No exactamente, la noche de brujas es para que los niños puedan disfrazarse y pedir…-.

-¡Dulces!-grito Odd.

-¿Qué son dulces?-.

-¡No sabe que son dulces!-grito Odd asombrado-es lo más delicioso que existe-.

Aelita llego con un plato lleno de chocolates y Odd agarro uno.

-Tenga, pruébelo-.

La reina Dimitria agarro el dulce y con algo de desconfianza le dio una mordida.

-No esta mal-.

-¿No esta mal? Está delicioso-dijo Odd.

-De acuerdo Odd, me estas asustando-dijo Kenneth.

Aelita se reía de los comentarios de Odd, siempre le pareció un chico muy gracioso, tierno, guapo…

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza al pensar en eso último, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban.

-Ya cálmense-les dijo Yumi-hay que decidir que película vemos-.

Habían alquilado tres películas de terror:

La noche de los muertos vivientes, pesadilla en la calle del infierno y viernes 13.

-Hay que ver ¡Esta!-dijo Odd sacando una película que había traído, se llamaba los otros.

-He oído muy buenas críticas de esta película-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo también-apoyo Ulrich.

Tras mucho pensar y hablar se decidieron por ver la película de los otros.

Durante toda la película, Aelita cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando, mientras e acurrucaba más cerca de Odd, Yumi demostraba no tener miedo, pero la reina Dimitria estaba tanto asustada como admirada, era la primera vez que veía una película y lo estaba disfrutando.

Finalmente la película termino.

-Es final si que no me lo esperaba-dijo Kenneth.

-Me pareció como una copia del final de la película sexto sentido-dijo Ulrich.

-Tiene cierta similitud-admitió Yumi.

-Me sorprende las cosas que hacen los humanos de este mundo para divertirse-.

En ese momento el timbre se oyó y Yumi se dispuso a tomar el plato donde estaban los chocolates, pero este estaba vacío.

-¿Y lo chocolates?-.

-No tengo idea-dijo Odd, aunque su cara estaba llena de chocolate.

-Me vas a pagar esos chocolates-dijo Yumi dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar más dulces.

Nuevamente el timbre se oyó y Yumi se asomo con un nuevo plato de dulces.

-¡Dulce o truco!-gritaron tres niños.

Una niña iba vestida de bruja, un niño de vampiro y el último de Harry Potter.

-Aquí tienen-Yumi le dio seis dulces a cada uno.

-Gracias señorita-dijo la pequeña.

Los niños se retiraron y Yumi volvió a dentro.

-¿Quedaron dulces?-pregunto Odd.

-Lo siento Odd, ya no hay más dulces para ti, los que quedan son para los niños que vienen a pedir-.

-¿Esos eran niños?-pregunto Dimitria-en mi mundo los hubiéramos llamado duendes-.

-Es parte del Halloween, los niños se disfrazan y piden dulces-explico Yumi.

-Vaya-.

-¿En su mundo no tenían días festivos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si, pero no eran como este, eran días en el que se celebraba el cumpleaños de nuestro pueblo, se hacían desfiles, concursos, entre otras cosas-.

-Bueno, ya basta de pláticas-dijo Odd impaciente-hay que ver otra película-.

-Lo siento Odd-dijo Ulrich-pero Yumi quería leernos un cuento de terror-.

Yumi le sonrió y busco el libro que necesitaba, luego apago las luces y encendió algunas velas.

-Oye, pero ese es un libro de poesía-dijo Odd.

-Descuida, el poema que leeré te gustara, se llama "el cuervo" escrito por Edgar Poe-.

(Nota: por si quieren escuchar el poema, se encuentra en la pagina de youtube, con el enlace .com /watch?v=L6CIghAmcl8)

Cuando termino de leer el poema, hubo muchas reacciones.

-Vaya, realmente es muy aterrados-dijo Aelita.

-¿Dónde esta Odd?-pregunto Kenneth al notar que faltaba el payaso del grupo.

Todos buscaron a Odd hasta localizarlo detrás de un sillón.

-¿Miedito?-pregunto Kenneth bromeando.

-Yo no le temo a nada-.

-Lo que digas ¡Cuidado Odd! ¡Es el cuervo!-.

Odd pego un grito y se volvió a esconder, las risas no se hicieron esperar, en ese momento el timbre sonó.

-Kenneth, podrías entregarle los dulces a los niños, voy a guardar el libro-pidió Yumi.

-Ok-.

Kenneth abrió la puerta.

-Buena ¡Ah! ¡El cuervo!-.

La niña que había tocado iba vestida de brujita con un cuervo de juguete en su hombro, pero tras oír el relato, Odd no era el único asustado.

Ulrich se asomo-Lo siento-.

-¡Dulce o truco!-dijo la pequeña alzando su bolsa.

-Toma pequeña-.

-Gracias señor-la pequeña volvió con mamá contenta-¿viste mamá? Asuste a ese chico-.

-Así se hace hija-dijo la señora contenta.

-¿Ahora quien es el miedoso?-pregunto Odd burlonamente.

-No tenia miedo, estaba cantando mi canción favorita de Michael ¡Au! ¡Au! ¡Au!-dijo Kenneth.

-Si claro-dijo Odd.

-¿Siempre son así?-pregunto Dimitria a Aelita.

-Casi siempre-.

Yumi volvió de guardar el libro-¿De que me perdí?-.

-De casi nada-dijo Ulrich sonriendo y Yumi lo miro confundida.

**En el amazonas…**

Unos exploradores paseaban por la jungla, se trataba de un científico muy aventurero, era rubio y tenía una barba igual de rubia, llevaba puestos lentes redondos y se veía una gran sabiduría en su rostro.

-¡Dr. Owen, encontramos algo!-grito uno de sus acompañantes.

-Ya voy-.

Cuando el científico llego, el trabajador que lo había llamado era un joven de piel morena.

-Mire-.

-Vaya, parece un amuleto y tiene la forma de un pterodáctilo-.

El Dr. Owen levanto el amuleto y el ojo del pterodáctilo soltó un pequeño destello, demostrando que había despertado.

**En la fortaleza…..**

-Amo, un amuleto ha sido encontrado-dijo Elsa.

Mesogog se levanto de su trono-¿Dónde esta?-.

Elsa fijo las coordenadas-En la selva amazonas-.

-Cazadores-llamo Mesogog.

-Si amo-dijo Cell.

-Llego el momento de ponerse en acción-.

-Y les tengo unos regalitos-Elsa tecleo algunos datos más y desde una computadora surgieron cuatro estatuillas con la forma de dinosaurios.

-¿Estatuillas?-pregunto Gabro confundido.

-No seas tonto-dijo Elsa-son más que estatuas, están hechas con ADN de dinosaurio, en caso de que los tyrannodrones falle, ustedes pueden invocar a estos dinosaurios para pelear, en caso de que el mocoso invoque al poderoso T-rex-.

-Zeltrax debe haberse confiado mucho para haber sido vencido por un niño-se burlo Cell.

-Fue injusto, me tomo por sorpresa, la próxima vez…-.

-La próxima vez quizás no salgas con vida-se burlo Cell.

-¿Quieres apostar?-.

-¡Silencio!-ordeno Mesogog-dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan por mi amuleto-.

-Si amo-dijeron sus cazadores retirándose.

-Zeltrax, síguelos, no debemos tener fracasos-.

-Si amo-.

Zeltrax se marcho.

-Ese amuleto debe ser todo mío-.

**En casa de Yumi…..**

El collar de Dimitria y el amuleto de Ulrich comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Otro amuleto ha sido activado, finalmente el segundo dinosaurio ha despertado-dijo Dimitria asombrada-síganme-.

Los chicos siguieron a Dimitria hasta el bosque.

-¡Genial! ¡Por fin alguien más tendrá su propio dinosaurio!-grito Odd.

-Pero no sabemos donde fue encontrado el amuleto-intervino Aelita.

-Ese no es un problema-Dimitria sujeto su collar y al instante apareció una imagen frente a la Tierra, en la que un lugar específico parpadeaba con una luz plateada-apareció aquí-.

-Nunca entenderé como hace eso-dijo Odd.

-El punto que brilla es donde esta el amuleto-explico Dimitria.

-Parece ser la selva amazonas-dijo Kenneth asombrado.

El resto de sus amigos se vio entre si sorprendidos, el amuleto estaba en la selva amazonas ¿lograrían llegar antes que Mesogog al segundo amuleto?

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero lo hayan disfrutado, para aquellos que pudieron escuchar el poema el cuervo, espero les haya gustado. El próximo capítulo se prepararan para obtener el segundo amuleto, ¿Quién será el próximo en convertirse en dino guerrero? No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo._

**Ashrriel: **_pues como en el otro fic, vas a volver a aparecer en este y ya tengo planeado tu papel, solo espero que te guste tanto como otro. Y no te preocupes, no me enfadas con tus preguntas, de hecho me gusta contestarlas y tienes razón, mi dinosaurio favorito desde chico siempre ha sido el feroz Tyrannosaurio rex, rey de todos los dinosaurios, para mí ese es el mejor. Aun no estoy seguro si aparecer en el fic o no, pero ya veré más adelante, ahora comienza una carrera por obtener el segundo amuleto, el segundo dino guerrero esta a punto de aparecer y Yumi conocerá a su nueva rival en la lucha por el amor de Ulrich. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_oye, oye, tranquilo. Yo solo lo comente porque por tu nombre de usuario no sabía si eras hombre o mujer, aunque tenía mis sospechas de que eras hombre, pero me disculpo se de alguna manera te ofendí, al menos eso me pareció por el comentario que me dejaste._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Ashrriel, y un saludo junto con mis disculpas para Moon-9215, realmente lo lamento si te ofendí._

_Nos vemos…._


	5. La selva amazonas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, antes que nada me disculpo por la tardanza, pero fue día de muertos en México y teníamos que honrar a nuestros difuntos (mi abuelo, mi abuela y mi cuñado)._

_Sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 La selva amazonas.**

Tras escuchar la ubicación del amuleto, los chicos se miraban entre si.

-En la selva amazonas ¿estás completamente seguro Kenneth?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Tan seguro como que Odd es el payaso del grupo-.

-Oye-.

-Si eso es verdad ¿cómo llegaremos al amuleto antes que Mesogog?-pregunto Aelita.

-Es imposible-dijo Yumi.

-Nada es imposible, yo se como hacerlo-les dijo la reina Dimitria.

**En la selva amazonas…..**

Un pie piso el mismo piso donde horas antes había sido encontrado el amuleto.

-La energía del amuleto emergió de aquí-dijo Shier escaneando el lugar-pero al parecer se lo han llevado-.

-No se necesita ser un genio para saber eso-dijo Foolscap volando.

-No te atrevas a burlarte o te convertiré en comida de dinosaurios-dijo Shier molesta.

-No te tengo miedo-.

Antes de que ambos iniciaran una batalla, el general Cell intervino.

-No, pero le tendrán miedo al amo Mesogog si se entera de que pierden el tiempo peleando en vez de buscar el amuleto-.

-Si general-se disculparon ambos cazadores.

-Ahora ¿por donde Shier?-.

Shier continuo escaneando el lugar buscando la dirección que tomo la energía del amuleto.

-Hacia allá, a unos 30 kilómetros De aquí-.

-Excelente, quien haya encontrado el amuleto pronto se arrepentirá-dijo Cell ansioso por poner sus manos en tan preciado tesoro-andando-.

**En el bosque….**

-¿Teletransportación?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Así es ¿recuerdan que yo la use para llegar a su mundo?-.

-Es cierto, entonces aun podemos obtener el amuleto de dinosaurio-dijo Aelita aliviada.

La reina asintió-Pero solo podre enviarlos a ustedes, debido a que los amuletos los eligieron a ustedes, pero me mantendré en contacto en todo momento y cuando lo encuentren los traeré de regreso-.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Mi dinosaurio me espera-dijo Odd feliz.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro de que tú serás el siguiente?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Esa pregunta no se debe hacer, después de todo ¿Quién podría ser mejor que Odd el magnífico?-.

-Se me ocurren muchas personas-.

-Dime una sola que sea mejor que yo-.

-Ulrich, Yumi, tus padres…-.

-Está bien, te dije solo una-dijo Odd molesto.

Se escucharon risas por parte de sus tres amigos, cuando Dimitria interrumpió.

-No hay tiempo que perder-Dimitria tomo su collar y recitando un conjuro abrió el portal-vayan y buena suerte-.

Los chicos asintieron y entraron al portal.

-La necesitara-dijo Dimitria preocupada, pues su hermano era lo más perverso que existía.

**En la selva amazonas….**

El portal se abrió y los chicos aparecieron.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Odd sobándose el estomago.

-Eso fue lo más extraño que me ha pasado en la vida-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Más extraño que esto?-pregunto Ulrich, ya que había aparecido con las ropas de samurái con las que había enfrentado a Zeltrax.

-Parece que una vez que tienes a tu dinosaurio, el portal activa el poder automáticamente-dedujo Yumi.

-Interesante teoría, pero muy posible-apoyo Kenneth.

-Bueno, busquemos al dinosaurio-dijo Odd.

-Amuleto-corrigió Kenneth.

-Es igual-dijo Odd.

Odd se iba a poner en marcha, cuando…..

-¿Sabes hacia donde es?-pregunto Kenneth y Odd paro de golpe-eso pensé-.

En ese momento el amuleto de T-rex lanzo un rayo negro indicando una dirección.

-Parece que el amuleto si-dijo Yumi.

-Es obvio, buscamos a uno de sus amigos-dijo Ulrich y emprendieron la marcha.

**En un campamento….**

El Dr. Owen hablaba con su colega, el paleontólogo Spike Taylor acerca de ese amuleto, hablaban usando un video teléfono.

-Así que encontró un amuleto con la forma de un pterodáctilo-.

-Así, pero lo más extraño es que al parecer data de una época posterior o anterior a la de los dinosaurios-.

-¿Posterior o anterior? ¿A que se refiere con eso?-.

-Me refiero a que estos amuletos demostraron tener la misma edad que cualquier fósil de dinosaurio, es decir, de diez a cien millones de años atrás, pero además tiene escrito varios jeroglíficos o lo que parecen ser jeroglíficos que datan de apenas 10000 A.C.-.

-Vaya, eso es muy extraño-dijo el Dr. Spike-pero es un descubrimiento asombroso-agrego feliz-.

-Claro que lo es-.

Ambos paleontólogos estaba contentos, sin imaginar que ese amuleto les traería grandes problemas.

En la copa de los árboles, los cazadores y el general Cell observaban todo.

-El amuleto se encuentra en este lugar-dijo Shier.

-Excelente, Mesogog estará complacido-dijo Cell.

-¿Pues que esperamos?-dijo Gabro impaciente.

-Tonto, no debemos llamar la atención o podríamos activar el poder del amuleto y eso sería catastrófico-le recordó Foolscap.

-Entonces ¿no haremos nada?-pregunto Gabro confundido.

-¿Por qué Mesogog los conserva aun?-pregunto Cell sin entender las intenciones de su amo con esos tres-debemos esperar que se duerman y luego robar el amuleto-.

-Oh-dijeron los tres como si acabaran de entender el plan.

-No es lo más conveniente-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Al voltear vieron al general número 1 de Mesogog.

-Zeltrax ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Cell molesto.

-El amo Mesogog me envió, al parecer no confía en que ustedes puedan obtener ese amuleto-.

-Y envía al que perdió el primero-dijo Cell.

-No me provoques-.

En ese momento la voz de su amo se escucho.

-No pierdan el tiempo en tontas discusiones-.

-Discúlpenos amo-dijo Zeltrax.

-Esos mocosos están en el amazonas y se ellos obtienen el amuleto, ustedes 5 pagaran muy caro esa falla-les advirtió.

-Si amo-dijeron los 5 asustados.

**En la fortaleza…**

Tras cortar la comunicación, Elsa se burlo.

-Junto contigo-le dijo Mesogog.

-Yo no hice nada amo-dijo Elsa confundida.

-Exacto-Mesogog se retiro.

**En la selva amazonas….**

-Así que el mocoso que te derroto esta aquí, será divertido conocerlo-dijo Cell.

-No lo vayas a subestimar-dijo Zeltrax.

-Disculpen generales-intervino Shier-¿no creen que sería mejor obtener el amuleto antes de que la competencia llegara?-.

-Es cierto-concordó Zeltrax-si fallamos el amo Mesogog nos destruirá ¡Tyrannodrones!-

Una híper puerta se abrió y un grupo de seis tyrannodrones aparecieron.

-¡Ataquen el campamento y busquen el amuleto!-les ordeno Zeltrax.

Los tyrannodrones gruñeron en señal de comprender y se dirigieron hacia el campamento.

El Dr. Owen continuaba hablando con su colega cuando uno de sus trabajadores llego corriendo.

-¡Dr. Atacan el campamento!-.

-¿Qué? Lo llamo después Dr. Taylor-.

-Espere Dr. Owen-la comunicación se corto.

Cuando el Dr. Owen salió vio a aquellas criaturas mitad dinosaurio mitad humano.

-Pero ¿Qué son esas cosas?-.

Los trabajadores se defendían con rifles, pistolas, machetes y lo que tuvieran a mano, pero esas criaturas parecían hechas de acero.

En ese momento los cinco guerreros de Mesogog aparecieron.

-Esto es una perdida de tiempo-dijo Zeltrax disparando un rayo contra los trabajadores-atenlos-.

Los tyrannodrones se dispusieron a cumplir la orden del general.

-Es bueno ver que estos reptiles sirven para algo-dijo Shier.

**Mientras…..**

Los chicos continuaban avanzando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hemos caminado?-pregunto Odd.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Odd el magnífico se canso?-pregunto Kenneth con burla.

-No, a Odd el magnífico lo están devorando los magníficos mosquitos-dijo Odd dándose una palmada en el brazo.

-Ten cuidado, he oído decir que por estos lugares habita la larva de la mosca de la muerte-.

-¿Larva de mosca de la muerte?-pregunto Odd.

-Es una larva que crece en el interior de un mosquito y cuando este pica a algún otro ser vivo, pasa la larva a su interior-.

Odd escuchaba la explicación en silencio.

-Luego la larva crece comiendo a su huésped desde adentro y la única forma de sacarla es por un orificio que queda tiempo después-.

Odd comenzó a correr asustado-¡No quiero tener una larva dentro de mí!-.

Kenneth se quedo un momento pensando-O habitaba en las selvas de Costa Rica, la verdad ya ni me acuerdo-.

Los chicos se rieron con eso último y más aun al ver como Odd trataba de librarse de los mosquitos.

**En el campamento….**

Tras amarrar a los exploradores, Zeltrax se dispuso a tomar el amuleto.

-El amo Mesogog me premiara-apena toco el amuleto recibió un choque eléctrico tan fuerte que lo lanzo contra el suelo-¿Qué?-.

-Vaya, al parecer no podemos tocarlo-dijo Cell-esto es un contratiempo-.

Zeltrax apretó los puños y se acerco al Dr. Owen.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a ese amuleto?-.

-Yo no le hice nada, la energía que emana es tan fuerte que es casi imposible tocarla-.

-Te conviene decirme como lo tocaste-dijo Zeltrax sujetando su lanza.

-¿Para que quieren ese amuleto? ¿Qué valor podría tener?-.

-Ya que no puedes detenernos te lo diré, este es uno de los siete dino amuletos, amuletos que poseen el poder de siete dinosaurios y quien los controle tendrá un poder más allá del tiempo y espacio-.

-¿Para que quieren tanto poder?-.

-Para dominar al mundo claro-dijo Shier-ya que esos son los deseos del amo Mesogog-

-¿Mesogog? Nunca oí de alguien con ese nombre-.

-Los humanos de este mundo son tan torpes al no conocer al futuro gobernante del tiempo y espacio-dijo Foolscap.

-Si, ¿Quién será por cierto?-pregunto Gabro confundido.

Se hizo un silencio mientras los grillos tocaban su música.

**Mientras…..**

Después de calmar a Odd, los chicos continuaban su camino.

-¿Cuánto falta?-pregunto Yumi.

-Según el amuleto ya debemos estar muy cerca-dijo Ulrich.

Efectivamente, les faltaba unos cuantos metros para llegar a lugar indicado.

-Miren, se ve una luz-dijo Aelita.

-Andando, pero tengan cuidado-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Quién murió y lo eligió líder?-pregunto Odd.

-No se, creo que el Tyrannosaurio, REY de los dinosaurios-dijo Kenneth.

-Oh cierto-.

-Guarden silencio-dijo Ulrich y asomándose por los arbustos-rápido escóndanse-.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué viste?-pregunto Yumi.

-Tyrannodrones y no están solos-.

Los chicos se asomaron con mucho cuidado.

-Es Zeltrax-dijo Aelita.

-Pero ¿Quiénes son los otros cuatro?-dijo Kenneth.

-No tengo ni idea, pero esa chica es muy linda-dijo Odd.

-Pero si esta con Zeltrax debe ser una malvada sin corazón-dijo Aelita tratando de no sonar celosa.

-Ulrich, mira-dijo Yumi señalando hacia la derecha.

Ulrich volteo a donde Yumi señalaba y descubrieron lo que buscaban.

-El amuleto de dinosaurio-.

-Pero ¿Por qué no se lo han llevado?-pregunto Aelita.

-No lo se, esto es muy extraño-.

Pero su charla se acabo cuando la voz de Shier llamo su atención.

-Nos dirá como lo toco o sino-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el Dr. Owen desafiante.

Shier saco una estatuilla, la cual tenía la forma de un Spinosaurus.

-¡Spinosaurus surge!-.

Un Spinosaurus de color morado apareció.

-Un dinosaurio de verdad-dijo el Dr. Owen fascinado.

-Ahora dígame como lo toco o será comida de dinosaurio-le advirtió Shier.

-Sería un honor ser comido por tan majestuosa criatura-dijo el Dr. Owen sin miedo.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los tres cazadores.

-¿No tiene miedo de ser comido?-pregunto Cell.

-Claro que no, para mí sería todo un honor ser comido por esta majestuosa bestia-.

Los chicos desde su escondite habían visto y oído todo.

-Ese sujeto es muy extraño-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero hay que reconocer que tiene valor-dijo Odd.

Yumi los callo al ver a un tyrannodron acercarse a Zeltrax y entregándole algo.

-¿Qué es esto?-Zeltrax miro lo que le habían dado, se trataba de una fotografía del Dr. Owen con un niño rubio-vaya, vaya, así que no teme morir, me pregunto si será tan valiente si el que esta en peligro de ser devorado fuera su hijo-.

-¿Qué? No meta a mi hijo en esto-.

-Sino quiere que envíe a Gabro a buscar a su pequeño dígame como toco el amuleto o su hijo se convertirá en comida de dinosaurio-.

El Dr. Owen apretó los dientes y finalmente sucumbió-De acuerdo-.

-Ve que fácil es-.

-Cuando lo encontré apenas pude sostenerlo 10 segundos, lo que hice para poder llevarlo fue colocarlo en un recipiente hecho de plata, al parecer la plata anula la energía que libera-.

-Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantas molestias si nos lo hubiera dicho desde el principio-dijo Zeltrax.

Cell busco el recipiente de plata y se preparo para tomar el amuleto.

-No podemos permitir que obtengan el amuleto-dijo Yumi.

-Chicos….-dijo Kenneth.

-Tenemos que pensar en un plan-opino Aelita.

-Chicos….-volvió a decir Kenneth.

-Pero no podemos poner en riesgo a todas esas personas-dijo Ulrich.

-Chicos…-dijo Kenneth por tercera vez.

-Bueno-Odd se puso en posición de pensar-es muy difícil-.

-¡Chicos!-.

-¿Qué sucede Kenneth?-pregunto Yumi.

Kenneth señalo hacia la derecha y al voltear vieron que tres tyrannodrones los habían descubierto.

-¡Nos descubrieron!-grito Odd.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste Kenneth?-pregunto Yumi.

Kenneth miro a Yumi con los ojos entrecerrados.

Los tyrannodrones se lanzaron al ataca y Ulrich protegió a sus amigos acabándolos con la espada T-rex.

El ruido ocasiono que los generales y los cazadores se dirigieran hacia ellos.

-¡El mocoso!-dijo Zeltrax reconociéndolo.

-¿Ese es el humano que te venció? Es solo un niño-se burlo Cell.

-Mi Spinosaurus se lo desayunara ¡Ataca!-ordeno Shier.

-No será tan fácil-dijo Ulrich-¡Invoco el poder del Tyrannosaurus negro!-.

Como había sucedido anterior mente, una llamarada dorada cubrió a Ulrich y el feroz Tyrannosaurus hizo su aparición rugiendo.

-¡Increíble! ¡Un tyrannosaurus rex! ¡Este día se pone cada vez mejor!-exclamo el Dr. Owen contento.

-Lo sabía ese sujeto es muy extraño-dijo Odd.

El rugido del T-rex y del Spinosaurus llamo la atención de todos, al parecer estaban en medio de una batalla de gigantes en la que solo uno quedaría en pie.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero lo hayan disfrutado, una batalla entre titanes va a comenzar ¿Quién se quedara con el amuleto? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Ashrriel: **_no te preocupes, lo importantes es comentar, aunque sea tarde, y respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo no me disfrace, pero si disfrazamos a mi sobrina de brujita, se veía muy tierna (lastima que olvide tomarle fotos), los esbirros de Mesogog son varios, pero Drago tuvo mucho más contando a Yubel, los maestros oscuros, Azula y la hermandad del mal, por cierto la nueva rival de Yumi es una sirvienta de Mesogog, una que hará hasta lo imposible para que Ulrich se enamore de ella y se una a Mesogog en la conquista por el tiempo y el espacio. Por cierto ¿Qué te pareció lo que paso con Kenneth y Odd por el poema? Más aun cuando Kenneth menciono a Michael Jackson jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por tus siempre alegres comentarios, por cierto en el próximo capítulo se sabrá de quien es el nuevo amuleto y veremos si lograste atinarle, aunque yo creo que si le atinaste, por cierto, me muero por saber como sigue tu fic, ya que lo dejaste con mucho suspenso, quiero ver si Yumi me mato o no jeje. La nueva rival de Yumi ha aparecido, aunque esta del lado de Mesogog, una pregunta ¿Qué te pareció el poema del cuervo? Lo puse porque en lo personal me parece uno de los mejores poemas de terror que existen, pero me gustaría tu opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Tximeletta: **_oye tranquila, cuando se puede se puede y cuando no, pues ni modo, pero tienes que reconocer que Odd demostró ser capaz de comerse toda la cafetería si se lo propone jeje. Tu fic de zombis va muy bien, en mi opinión quisiera que se salvaran Ulrich, Yumi, Odd y Aelita, los otros tres arrégleselas como pueda, pero es tu fic y tú decides. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_¿eso fue un desquite? Porque en parte me lo merecía y en parte no, porque pedí disculpas, ya que yo también soy HOMBRE, si te equivocaste lamento ser tan drástico, pero si fue un desquite, lo dicho antes, me lo merecía en parte y en parte no porque ofrecí disculpas, pero me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y respondiendo a tu pregunta ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gustan los xovers._

_Un abrazo y un beso para las tres chicas, y un saludo para el único chico que comenta._

_Nos vemos….._


	6. Pterodactilo plateado

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo con la continuación por la lucha por el segundo amuleto, el segundo dino guerrero esta a punto de aparecer._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 Pterodáctilo plateado.**

Una batalla titánica empezó, el Tyrannosaurus negro peleaba contra un Spinosaurus invocado por los sirvientes de Mesogog.

Mientras esos dinosaurios combatían, Zeltrax se acerco a Ulrich.

-Es hora de la revancha-dijo sacando su lanza.

-Cuando quieras-dijo Ulrich sin miedo.

Zeltrax ataco a Ulrich, quien se defendió con su espada.

-Tuviste suerte la última vez, esta vez no será así-.

-Hablas mucho-.

Mientras las batallas continuaban, el resto del equipo se dispuso a desamarrar a los prisioneros.

Desafortunadamente, Cell los descubrió.

-No lo harán ¡Gabro, Foolscap llamen a sus dinosaurios!-.

-Al fin algo de acción-dijo Gabro contento-¡Sacúdelos anquilosaurus!-.

Un anquilosaurus amarillo apareció.

-¡Carnotaurus acábalos!-dijo Foolscap.

Un carnotaurus apareció listo para atacar.

-Oh, oh, esto no es bueno-dijo Kenneth al ver a los dos dinosaurios.

El anquilosaurus y el carnotaurus ya estaba muy cerca cuando el Spinosaurus cayo sobre ellos, al parecer el Tyrannosaurus logro derribarlo.

Ulrich por su parte le dio una patada a Zeltrax logrando que cayera al suelo, ya en el suelo le apunto con su arma.

-¿Te rindes?-.

-Jamás-.

Cell le disparo a Ulrich por detrás una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-¿Qué haces? Esta es mi batalla-dijo Zeltrax molesto.

-Deberías agradecer que te salve el pellejo-.

Mientras ellos discutían, Yumi y el resto del equipo había terminado de desatar a los prisioneros.

-El amuleto-dijo de pronto Odd.

Odd se dispuso a tomar el amuleto.

-Por fin tendré mi dinosaurio y podre ayudar a Ulrich-pero apenas lo toco sufrió una descarga eléctrica que lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-No creo que eso debiera pasar-dijo Kenneth ayudándolo a levantarse.

Yumi volteo a ver como Ulrich tenía problemas, ya que era atacado por dos generales, mientras el T-rex negro peleaba contra tres dinosaurios.

-¡Esto es magnífico! ¡Verdaderos dinosaurios peleando frente a mí!-decía el Dr. Owen contento.

-¡Ya cállese!-le grito Kenneth.

-No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-rápidamente Yumi tomo el amuleto, pero para asombro de todos lo pudo tocar sin recibir ningún daño.

-¿Pudiste tocarlo?-pregunto Odd asombrado.

-Eso significa que tú eres la elegida Yumi-dijo Aelita.

Yumi miro al amuleto mientras sentía una energía fluir.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zeltrax.

-Ella tiene el amuleto-dijo Cell.

Ambos generales se lanzaron contra Yumi y sus amigos.

-¡Yumi cuidado!-Ulrich trato de ir en su auxilio, pero los tres cazadores se interpusieron en su camino.

-No iras a ningún sitio-le dijo Foolscap.

Ulrich solo se quedo quieto mientras miraba al T-rex pelear contra los tres dinosaurios de los cazadores.

-Deténgalo el tiempo suficiente para que tomemos el amuleto-les ordeno Zeltrax.

-¿Corremos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No hay otra opción-dijo Odd.

Rápidamente comenzaron a correr, no es que quisieran dejar a su amigo solo contra esos malvados, pero no podían dejar que se apoderaran del amuleto.

-Si tan solo supiera como funciona-dijo Yumi tratando de lograr lo mismo que Ulrich había hecho.

-¡No escaparan!-grito Zeltrax.

Apenas ambos generales dieron unos pasos tropezaron con una soga.

-¿Qué?-.

Para asombro de ambos, el Dr. Owen y su gente habían puesto algunas sorpresas para ellos.

-¡Rápido corran! ¡Los distraeremos el tiempo necesario para que se alejen!-.

-No podemos dejarlos-dijo Aelita.

-Pero sino hacemos que el amuleto funcione en nada podremos ayudar-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Cómo fue que Ulrich activo el suyo?-pregunto Yumi.

-Gracias a la reina-recordó Aelita-tal vez podamos contactarla-.

Rápidamente tomaron sus gemas y trataron de contactar a la reina Dimitria.

Mientras Ulrich peleaba contra los tres cazadores, Gabro usaba su fuerza bruta, mientras Shier lo atacaba con estrellas ninja y Foolscap con un látigo.

-No podrás eludirnos a los tres-le dijo Shier.

-Eso es justo lo que estoy haciendo-.

-Atrevido-.

Los generales trataban de avanzar, pero los exploradores se las ingeniaban para retrasarlos.

-Solo están haciéndonos enojar-dijo Zeltrax.

-Y su muerte será más dolorosa-dijo Cell.

-Pues no los veo haciendo un gran trabajo-dijo el Dr. Owen.

-Insolente, debimos acabar contigo desde el principio-dijo Zeltrax.

El Dr. Owen iba a decir algo cuando vio un pequeño peligro.

-Si yo fuera ustedes mejor me hacia a un lado-dijo corriendo.

-¿Qué?-.

Al voltear vieron que el anquilosaurus se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Como odio a ese humano-dijo Zeltrax antes de que tanto él como Cell fueran aplastados por el anquilosaurus.

El T-rex mordió el cuello del Spinosaurus y el carnotaurus aprovecho para tratar de embestirlo, pero el T-rex le dio un golpe con su cola derribándolo.

Ulrich peleaba magistralmente a pesar de ser tres contra uno.

-No vamos a ser humillados por un niño-dijo Foolscap molesto.

-Mi nombre es Ulrich-.

Gabro trato de aplastarlo, pero Ulrich se movió rápidamente, y para mejorar su suerte, la velocidad y el peso que uso Gabro para tratar de aplastarlo provoco que se quedara enterrado en el suelo.

-Oigan ¿me ayudan?-pregunto avergonzado.

Foolscap ataco a Ulrich lanzándose a gran velocidad, pero Ulrich lo esquivo y Foolscap golpeo un árbol quedando inconsciente.

-Par de inútiles, no me extraña que Mesogog me prefiera a mí-dijo Shier.

-Pero ahora solo quedamos tú y yo-dijo Ulrich sacando su espada.

-Conmigo es más que suficiente para vencerte-Shier le lanzo dos estrellas ninja.

Ulrich los bloque con su espada.

-Parece que no-dijo sonriendo.

Shier volteo a ver a su Spinosaurus, el cual aun peleaba con el T-rex.

-No creas que me vencerás niño-Shier le lanzo otras tres estrellas ninja.

Esta vez Ulrich se hizo a un lado y salto para tratar de golpear a Shier, pero ella consiguió hacerse a un lado y lanzarle otra estrella.

Ulrich dio una vuelta en el aire y esquivo la estrella, aunque esta logro cortarle un pedazo de su cabello.

-¡Oye! Eso estuvo muy cerca-.

-Pero la próxima vez te daré en el corazón-.

Shier ataco nuevamente lanzando una patada, pero Ulrich la detuvo con su mano derecha.

-Nada mal-.

-Yo te enseñare lo que puedo hacer-.

Ulrich y Shier comenzaron un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos era peleadores excepcionales, Ulrich dio una salto y trepo en un árbol.

-No me vencerás tan fácilmente-.

-De que sirve subir en arboles cuando yo puedo volar-.

Shier comenzó a elevarse y a atacar desde el aire.

-Eso no es justo-.

-Demándame-.

Shier lanzo seis estrellas y Ulrich salto, la figura de Ulrich en el aire le dieron un brillo magistral llamando la atención de Shier, quien abrió sus ojos de una manera extraña.

Sus ojos comenzaron a tener un brillo de admiración mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo-Tiene un no se que, que qué se yo-.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver fue como Ulrich le dio una patada derribándola.

Justo en el momento en que Ulrich derribo a Shier, Zeltrax y Cell lograron quitarse al anquilosaurus de encima.

-¡Los cazadores fueron derrotados!-exclamo Cell.

-Pero ahora te las veras con nosotros-le advirtió Zeltrax a Ulrich.

-Adelante-.

Zeltrax saco su lanza y Cell una espada.

-Ulrich esta en problemas-dijo Kenneth.

-No es el único-dijo Aelita-el T-rex se ve cansado-.

Efectivamente, el Tyrannosaurus se estaba cansando al enfrentar a tres dinosaurios más.

-¿Cómo van?-les pregunto el Dr. Owen.

-Muy mal, aun no se como funciona-dijo Yumi.

El Dr. Owen se quedo pensando un momento.

-Su amigo tiene un amuleto igual, solo que es de T-rex, ¿quizás la forma de activar este amuleto sea la misma que de su amigo?-.

-No creo que solo baste con decir, no se, por el poder del pterodáctilo-dijo Yumi sarcásticamente.

Para su asombro el amuleto comenzó a brillar cubriéndola con un aura plateada.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Cell.

-El amuleto se ha activado-dijo Zeltrax.

Cuando el destello ceso, Yumi apareció vestida con un traje de geisha de color negro, con algunos tonos plateados, en sus hombreras tenía el dibujo de un pterodáctilo.

-Esto es asombroso, el poder es increíble-dijo Yumi.

-Yumi-Ulrich se sonrojo al ver a Yumi vestida así.

Yumi miro a su amigo y luego a los generales-Ahora somos dos contra dos-en ese momento su vista se dirigió a los dinosaurios-y creo que el T-rex necesita ayuda ¡Pterodáctilo plateado vuela!-.

En el cielo dos rayos plateados chocaron y el pterodáctilo plateado apareció.

-¡Pterodáctilo ayuda al T-rex!-.

El pterodáctilo voló contra el Spinosaurus golpeándolo por la espalda, el T-rex rugió y arremetió contra el anquilosaurus y el carnotaurus.

-Van a pagar por eso-dijo Cell atacando a Yumi.

Yumi saco sus armas, dos abanicos de plata-No lo creo-Yumi bloque el golpe de la espada de Cell con uno de sus abanicos y luego ataco al general con el otro cortándole el pecho.

-Maldita bruja-.

Ulrich y Zeltrax mantenían un duelo chocando sus armas repetidamente.

-Ríndete, ese amuleto le pertenece a Yumi ahora-.

-No por mucho tiempo-.

Ulrich y Yumi se pararon lado a lado.

-¡Esto es increíble!-grito el Dr. Owen.

Zeltrax y Cell prepararon sus ataques, pero Ulrich y Yumi se lanzaron contra ellos atacándolos con sus armas.

Ulrich golpeo a Zeltrax con su espada y Yumi lanzo sus abanicos contra Cell.

Ambos generales salieron volando por el impacto del poder.

-Son muy poderosos-dijo Cell asombrado.

-Pero aun tenemos a nuestros dinosaurios-dijo Zeltrax.

-No por mucho-dijo Yumi y miro a Ulrich.

Con una sola mirada ambos supieron que hacer.

-¡Llama dorada!-.

-¡Alas de espada!-.

El Tyrannosaurus lanzo su poderosa llamarada contra el Spinosaurus derrotándolo con suma facilidad.

El Pterodáctilo dio una vuelta en el cielo y sus alas se convirtieron en filosas espadas con las que corto el cuerpo del anquilosaurus y del carnotaurus como si fueran mantequilla.

Los tres dinosaurios volvieron a ser simples estatuillas mientras el T-rex rugió en señal de victoria.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Ulrich.

-¡Si!-Yumi y Ulrich chocaron sus manos en señal de victoria.

-Esto no ha terminado-les dijo Zeltrax molesto.

-La próxima vez que nos veamos nos la pagaran todas juntas-.

Zeltrax abrió una híper puerta y ambos generales se marcharon.

-Eso es trabajo de equipo-dijo Ulrich.

-Tienes toda la razón-.

Con la retirada de los generales, los cazadores también debían irse, pero Foolscap trataba de sacar a Gabro, mientras Shier veía desde lejos a Ulrich, mientras su corazón latía rápidamente.

-¿Qué me pasa?-.

-¡Oye Shier! ¡Ayúdame!-le grito Foolscap.

Shier volvió con sus compañeros y entre los dos lograron sacar a Gabro.

-Gracias amigos-.

-Debimos dejarte ahí-dijo Shier-porque cuando Mesogog se entere del fracaso nos enterrara hasta el centro de la Tierra-.

-Pues no nos queda de otra más que volver-dijo Foolscap resignado.

**Más tarde….**

Los chicos ayudaron a los exploradores a recoger todo lo que quedaba tras la batalla entre dinosaurios.

-Pues parece que lo único que querían era ese amuleto-dijo el Dr. Owen una vez que descubrieron que no se habían llevado el resto de los objetos que habían encontrado.

-No me extraña, estos amuletos tienen mucho poder-dijo Yumi.

-Lo se, cuando nos transformamos la energía es asombrosa-concordó Ulrich.

-Y aun quedan otros 5 ¿verdad?-.

-Si y alguno de ellos tiene mi dinosaurio-dijo Odd.

-Bueno, sea como sea si ese sujeto llamado Mesogog se apoderara de alguno de esos amuletos el mundo entero podría ser destruido-.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo un portal se abrió.

-Creo que la reina quiere que volvamos-dijo Aelita.

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos, espero volver a verlos muy pronto-dijo el Dr. Owen.

-Nos serviría mucho un paleontólogo en el equipo-dijo Ulrich estrechando la mano del doctor.

Tras despedirse entraron al portal, el segundo amuleto ahora le pertenecía a Yumi, pero aun quedaban otros 5.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Los generales y los cazadores entraron al salón principal, donde Mesogog los esperaba, se podía notar el miedo en los rostros de los cazadores.

-Así que-dijo Mesogog levantándose de su trono-perdieron el segundo amuleto-.

-Bueno amo…..-.

-Silencio, creo recordar que les dije que se me fallaban los iba a castigar-.

Los 5 asintieron asustados.

-Bien-de ambas manos de Mesogog surgieron don campos eléctricos que lanzo contra sus 5 seguidores.

Al recibir el impacto los 5 malvados fueron victimas de una gran descarga eléctrica, que cuando termino los dejo en el suelo.

-Espero ver mejores resultados en el futuro-les advirtió.

-Si amo-.

-Elsa, muéstrame lo que has hecho-.

-Por supuesto mi amo-dijo Elsa-mientras ustedes fallaban, yo aproveche el tiempo para crear más estatuillas de dinosaurio, los cuales podrán servirnos muy bien, ya que al parecer hemos descubierto un pequeño detalle acerca de los amuletos-.

Los 5 se levantaron mientras Elsa les explicaba la situación con referente a los amuletos.

**En el bosque…**

El portal se abrió y los chicos surgieron.

-Veo que su viaje fue provechoso-dijo la reina Dimitria contenta.

-Ni que lo diga-dijo Yumi mostrándole el amuleto del pterodáctilo.

-Muy bien Yumi, sabía que tú serías la próxima-.

-Ahora tenemos dos amuletos, pero aun quedan 5-dijo Kenneth.

-Y temo que los otros 5 serán más difíciles de encontrar-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Aelita.

-Después de que se fueron comencé a investigar donde podrían estar localizados los otros amuletos y descubrí algo interesante-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Ulrich.

Dimitria suspiro-Al parecer algunos de los amuletos que buscamos fueron escondidos en épocas pasadas-.

-¿Y eso significa?-pregunto Odd.

-Que para encontrarlos tendrán que viajar a través del tiempo y del espacio-.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es posible?-pregunto Kenneth.

Dimitria tomo su collar-Pero es muy difícil, ya que para lograr ese viaje tienes que tener la época, fecha, lugar y hora exacta, de lo contrario podrías quedarte vagando por la eternidad-.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Odd.

-Pero eso lo veremos cuando se activen el resto de los amuletos-.

-Pero, si están en otra época ¿cómo sabremos cuando se activen?-pregunto Yumi.

-Descuida, aunque estén en otra época mi collar y sus amuletos pueden sentir cuando se activan-.

-Ese es un problema menos-dijo Ulrich.

-Por ahora vuelvan al Kadic y Yumi a su casa, ya es algo tarde-.

-Si, me imagino que vamos a estar castigados un buen tiempo-dijo Kenneth.

-No se preocupen, me asegure de que nadie notara su ausencia-.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-pregunto Odd.

-Digamos que cuando se tiene un collar mágico manipular el tiempo es algo muy fácil-respondió Dimitria sonriendo.

Los chicos se retiraron y se dirigieron al Kadic, mientras Yumi se dirigía hacia su casa.

Yumi miraba el amuleto de Pterodáctilo, ahora era una dino guerrera y tenía como deber detener a Mesogog y sus malvados planes.

**En la fortaleza….**

Shier se encontraba en sus aposentos mientras seguía pensando en su batalla con Ulrich, cada vez que lo recordaba sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Qué me pasa? Será mejor que vea a Elsa y le pregunte si me encuentro enferma-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6, espero lo hayan disfrutado, Yumi fue quien se convirtió en dino guerrera con el poder del Pterodáctilo, pero aun quedan otros 5 amuletos más y Mesogog no se detendrá hasta obtenerlos, el próximo capítulo será un poco tranquilo con la excepción de que Shier recibirá una noticia impactante._

**Tximeletta: **_antes que nada déjame decirte FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, muchas felicidades, espero que te la pases muy bien porque ya cumpliste un año más de vida, por cierto ¿Cuántos años cumples? Tengo curiosidad, me alegra que veas el fic de esa manera, es decir que te entretenga y que aprendas, si tienes alguna duda respecto a las especies de dinosaurios que aparecen, no dudes en preguntarme, no digo que sea un experto en dinosaurios, pero me defiendo jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, también espero ver muy pronto la continuación de tus fics._

**Moon-9215: **_como ya explique antes, me gustan los xovers, pero ellos no van a salir, al menos por ahora jeje. Lo que si te diré es que tal vez aparezcan otros personajes de otras series ya que van a viajar por el tiempo. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Tximeletta y mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	7. ¿Que me pasa?

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, va a estar un poco tranquilo, aunque de parte de Shier no tanto, ya que se enterara de que es lo que le pasa y va a pasar por una serie de facetas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 ¿Qué me pasa?**

El día comenzó como siempre, alumno yendo de un lugar a otro, pero para los 5 elegidos las cosas no eran iguales.

-No es justo, Ulrich y Yumi tienen dinosaurios y yo no-dijo Odd entristecido.

-Ya es la doceava vez que nos lo dices-dijo Kenneth-y también es la doceava vez que te digo que la reina Dimitria dijo nuestro turno llegaría en cualquier momento-.

-Pero yo ya quiero uno-.

Kenneth comenzó a mirar a Odd de arriba abajo-¿Dónde te apagas?-.

Aelita se rio de ese par, mientras Ulrich esperaba a Yumi, quien hablaba con William, esto lo puso de mal humor.

Cuando Yumi diviso a sus amigos se acerco con ellos.

-Hola-.

Sus amigos le respondieron el saludo, aunque Ulrich algo enojado, Yumi solo lo miro confundida.

Ambos chicos tenía sentimientos por el otro, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo o admitirlo, ya fuera por miedo o vergüenza, pero siempre había hechos que mostraban cuanto se querían, tales como los celos de Yumi por Sissy y de Ulrich por William.

**En la fortaleza….**

Shier entro al laboratorio principal, afortunadamente Mesogog no estaba ahí, de hecho solo estaban Elsa y los otros dos cazadores.

-¿Qué quieres Shier? No vez que estoy ocupada ¡Más rápido inútiles!-.

Elsa tenía corriendo a Gabro y Foolscap en una rueda gigante para hámster, según ella para una investigación para Mesogog.

-Quisiera hablar con usted general-dijo Shier.

Elsa la miro-Que sea rápido, tengo que hacer un trabajo para Mesogog-.

Al oír que Elsa acepto hablar con Shier, Gabro y Foolscap pararon.

-No les dije que pararan-.

-Pero…..-protestaron.

-Sigan corriendo-.

Ambos cazadores volvieron a correr, aunque ya se les notaba el cansancio.

-Bien ¿Qué quieres?-.

Shier tomo aire antes de hablar-Es acerca del humano que tiene el poder del Tyrannosaurus-.

Elsa la miro suspicaz.

**En el bosque….**

Las clases habían terminado y ahora los chicos ayudaban a la reina a construir un pequeño refugio para que pasara las noches.

-¿Esta segura de que no quiere buscar un departamento?-pregunto Yumi.

-Completamente, no me siento a gusto en lugares tan ruidosos, me gusta la calma y la paz-.

En ese momento Odd reacciono-Entonces ¿Por qué perdemos el tiempo construyendo un refugio? Cuando hay una casa apartada de toda la ciudad, esta situada en el centro del bosque-.

-¿Hablas de la Hermitage?-pregunto Aelita.

Odd asintió y la reina Dimitria se mostro interesada.

**Más tarde…..**

Ya habían llegado a la Hermitage y Dimitria la observaba por dentro y por fuera.

-¿Qué le parece? Es un buen lugar para vivir y estaría lejos de todo el ruido de la ciudad-dijo Odd.

-Sino te conociera bien Odd diría que es una buena idea-dijo Kenneth.

Yumi paso su dedo por un mueble-Le falta algo de limpieza-.

-Entonces hay que limpiarla-dijo Dimitria.

-¿Quiere decir que se quedara aquí?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si, me parece un lugar bastante cómodo y veo que tiene todo lo que las casas de su mundo tienen, me agrada-.

-Si-dijo Odd contento.

-Le ayudaremos con la limpieza-dijo Aelita.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Odd.

-Vamos Odd no seas flojo-le dijo Kenneth dándole una escoba.

-¿De donde sacaste esa escoba?-pregunto Yumi.

-Hay una bodega allá afuera-.

Los chicos fueron hacia la bodega y hallaron todo lo que necesitaban.

-Bueno, a trabajar-dijo Ulrich.

-Si, Ulrich barre, Yumi trapea, Aelita sacude, Kenneth limpia la cocina, la reina la sala y yo los veo-dijo Odd.

Varias miradas furiosas se posaron en él.

-Oigan tranquilos solo bromeaba-.

-Que bueno-dijo Aelita-porque ya que tú nos asignaste tareas el único lugar que faltaría para limpiar sería el baño-.

-Di más bien baños, hay tres-dijo Kenneth.

-Rayos-se quejo Odd.

**En la fortaleza…**

-Y eso es todo-termino Shier.

Elsa la miro por un rato-¿Dices que solo que el mocoso que se llama Ulrich te sientes así?-.

-Así es-.

Elsa se quedo pensando un momento y cuando supo de qué se trataba hizo un gesto de asco.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Es grave? ¿Estoy enferma?-pregunto Shier.

-Estas enamorada de ese mocoso-.

-¿Enamo que?-pregunto Shier incrédula.

**En la Hermitage….**

Cada uno se hacía cargo del área de la cual debían encargarse, incluso la reina Dimitria.

-No tiene que hacer esto-le dijo Yumi-después de todo es la reina-.

-Pero aun así debo trabajar, después de todo yo viviré aquí-.

-Pero no tiene que…..-.

-Escucha, un buen líder hace más que solo dar órdenes, debe dar el ejemplo, tu novio…-.

-Ulrich solamente es mi amigo-.

-Tu amigo-corrigió Dimitria-es un excelente líder, lo se porque el T-rex lo eligió y después de todo es el rey de los dinosaurios-.

Yumi continúo con su labor al igual que Dimitria mientras continuaban hablando.

**En la fortaleza…**

Tras escuchar los que le pasaba a Shier, Foolscap y Gabro pararon bruscamente, ya que la risa comenzó a invadirlos.

-Shier esta enamorada-reía Foolscap.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es verdad!-.

Elsa decidió intervenir-Lo que experimentas es algo llamado las 5 fases de duelo, estas en la fase uno: negación-.

-No estoy negando nada, solo pienso que deberíamos hacer más pruebas-.

Elsa hizo un gesto de fastidio.

-Por favor-rogo Shier.

-Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a molestarme-.

-Gracias, mil gracias mi general-.

Elsa la vio-Levántate y comencemos-.

Shier la miro totalmente agradecida.

**En la Hermitage….**

Odd limpiaba los baños, los cuales estaban muy sucios teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no vomitar, en ese momento Kenneth pasó.

-¿Quiere cambiar?-pregunto Odd.

-Olvídalo, tú dividiste las áreas para trabajar y ahora te aguantas-.

Odd continúo limpiando el baño con sumo asco.

-Pobre Odd-dijo Aelita.

-El nos dividió-.

-Eso es cierto-admitió Aelita.

Rápidamente retomaron sus labores.

**En la fortaleza….**

Comenzaron una serie de pruebas para Shier.

Elsa analizaba los resultados mientras Shier la miraba esperanzada.

-Dígame que solo estoy enferma por favor-rogo.

-Enferma, pero de amor-.

Shier agarro los resultados y los rompió en mil pedazos, luego arrojo sus estrellas ninja contra los tyrannodrones.

-Ya esta en la fase dos: ira-explico Elsa.

Shier continuaba atacado a los tyrannodrones y derribando cuanto objeto se le pusiera enfrente.

-Nunca la había visto tan enojada-dijo Foolscap.

-Y ahora entrara en la fase tres: negociación-.

Shier se acerco a Gabro para susurrarle algo.

-Gabro ¿Qué te parece si le decimos al amo que estos resultados son tuyos? Solo esta vez-.

-No se si esa sea una….-Gabro no pudo terminar porque Shier se tiro al suelo.

-La fase cuatro: depresión-.

Shier estaba en el suelo pataleando-Mi vida termino, termino, el amo Mesogog me desayunara por esto-dijo llorando.

-Esto es divertido y perturbador-dijo Foolscap.

-Y finalmente la fase cinco: aceptación-.

Shier se levanto de repente.

-Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez esto sea conveniente, si logro que también se enamore de mí podría pasarlo al lado del amo Mesogog y entonces me premiaría en lugar de desayunarme-.

-No creo que el amo Mesogog piense así-dijo Foolscap.

-Pensar como-dijo la siniestra voz de Mesogog.

Al voltear descubrieron que Mesogog había llegado al laboratorio acompañado por sus dos generales.

-Estas en problemas-le dijo Gabro a Shier.

**En la Hermitage…**

La casa estaba totalmente limpia, después de unas horas de trabajo.

-Por fin, esta casa esta habitable-dijo Yumi.

La reina recorrió todo el lugar-Me gusta como quedo, si creo que aquí estaré cómoda-.

-Que bueno, pero ya hace hambre-dijo Odd.

-Si, creo que todos necesitamos comer-concordó Ulrich.

-Podríamos ir al nuevo restaurante que abrieron cerca del Kadic-sugirió Aelita.

-Pero ¿alguien tiene dinero?-pregunto Kenneth.

Ninguno traía dinero, excepto por…

-Yo traigo unas cuantas monedas de oro-dijo Dimitria.

-¿De oro?-preguntaron a un tiempo.

-Si, ¿con esto alcanzara?-Dimitria saco tres piezas de oro.

-¿Bromea? Con eso podríamos comer como reyes-dijo Odd contento y el resto se rió.

Dimitria los miro sin entender, en su mundo el oro era lo más valioso o al menos el material más valioso, pero en ese mundo parecía que había otras cosas para comprar.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog se acerco peligrosamente a sus subordinas.

-Explíquenme ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-.

-¡Shier se enamoro del humano que tiene el amuleto del T-rex!-grito rápidamente Foolscap.

Mesogog miro a Shier, quien retrocedió asustada-¿Eso es cierto?-.

-Bueno-Shier temblaba de pies a cabeza-si mi señor-.

Mesogog la miro totalmente serio-Excelente-dijo complacido.

La mirada de cada uno de sus subordinados se mostro confusa.

-Disculpe amo ¿no esta furioso por eso?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-No-dijo Mesogog-ese mocoso ha demostrado ser el guerrero más poderoso entre esos chiquillos, el que Shier este enamorada de él podría ayudarme mucho. Shier, quiero que logres que él también se enamore de ti y cuando eso pase el poder del T-rex estará a mi alcance-.

-Pero ¿yo podre quedarme con el?-pregunto Shier.

-Si todo sale bien, el mocoso será todo tuyo-.

Shier salto aplaudiendo llena de alegría-No lo decepcionare mi amo-.

-Más te vale no hacerlo-.

Mesogog se retiro junto con sus tres generales, cuando se marcho Shier comenzó a saltar llena de alegría.

-Me voy a quedar con Ulrich, me voy a quedar con Ulrich-.

-No puedo creer que el amo no te haya destruido por eso-dijo Foolscap.

-Es obvio que las grandes mentes piensan igual-dijo Shier bailando llena de alegría.

-Pero aun hay un detalle-intervino Gabro-¿Cómo lograras que se fije en ti?-.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, después de todo, soy la chica más hermosa del mundo, él no podrá resistirse a mis encantos-.

-Creo que olvidas el detalle de que él es bueno y tu malvada-le recordó Foolscap.

-Un problema que se resolverá cuando el prueba las delicias del poder que el amo Mesogog ofrece-.

-Ahora si me estas dando miedo-.

Shier continuo con su baile mientras pensaba en Ulrich.

**En el restaurant…..**

Se habían sentado en una mesa cerca a una ventana para sentir un poco de aire fresco, cuando llego el mesero.

-¿Qué van a querer?-pregunto educadamente.

Odd pidió muchas cosas, mientras la reina solo leía la carta sin entender los platillos.

-¿Quiere que le ayude?-se ofreció Yumi.

-Si por favor, no entiendo esta clase de platillos-.

Yumi le explico lo que cada platillo era y finalmente decidió probar un platillo llamado Ratatouille.

-¿No son ratas de verdad o si?-pregunto Dimitria algo insegura.

-Descuide, es un exquisito platillo-le dijo Ulrich.

-Es cierto, pero me alegro que pagaremos con monedas de oro-dijo Kenneth-alguien se dio cuenta de todo lo que pidió Odd-.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre-.

-Pero pediste casi todo el menú-.

Estuvieron discutiendo un rato mientras Aelita trataba de calmarlos y Ulrich y Yumi hablaban con la reina acerca de los amuletos.

-Si el resto de los amuletos esta en distintas épocas sus vidas tendrán un giro muy impresionante-.

-Me gustaría poder ir a Roma en la antigüedad-dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que un amuleto este ahí?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No estoy muy segura-.

-Sea como sea serán viajes que no olvidaremos-dijo Ulrich.

Ulrich no podía imaginarse cuanta razón tenía.

**En otra época….**

Desierto del Sahara, 500 años D.C. una princesa árabe paseaba por el jardín de su palacio cuando un destello en la fuente llamo su atención, al acercarse descubrió un extraño amuleto con la forma de un reptil muy extraño.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

La princesa trato de tocar el amuleto pero recibió una descarga eléctrica haciendo que el ojo del dinosaurio brillara en señal de que había despertado.

**En la fortaleza…..**

La señal de alarma se activo.

-¡Amo! Un amuleto se ha activado-informo Elsa.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-En la antigua Arabia-.

-Cazadores-.

Los tres siervos de Mesogog se presentaron.

-Es hora de hacer un pequeño viaje por el tiempo-.

**En el restaurant…**

Ya habían terminado de comer y ahora les tocaba pagar la cuenta.

-Espero que con esto alcance-dijo Dimitria dándole al mesero una moneda de oro.

El mesero observo el oro asombrado-Disculpe-.

El mesero fue a hablar con el gerente, quien al ver la moneda comenzó a gritar lleno de emoción.

-El gerente dice que alcanza y sobra-dijo dándole a Dimitria una gran cantidad de cambio.

-¿Qué es esto?-les pregunto a los chicos una vez que abandonaron el local.

-Eso se llama dinero, es lo que usamos los humanos de este mundo para comprar cosas-le explico Kenneth.

-Solo son un montón de pedazos de papel, ¿no les basta con estas monedas?-pregunto mostrando las monedas que le habían dado.

-No-respondió Kenneth.

En ese momento el collar de Dimitria comenzó a brillar.

-Un nuevo amuleto ha sido activado, rápido, vayamos a la Hermitage-.

**En la Hermitage….**

Cuando llegaron, la reina Dimitria se sentó a meditar.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-pregunto Odd.

-Silencio, trato de localizar la ubicación del amuleto-.

Los chicos guardaron silencio hasta que la reina abrió los ojos.

-Ya se donde esta, es hora de que hagan su primer viaje por el tiempo-.

Al oír eso los chicos se vieron asombrados, viajarían por el tiempo para recuperar el amuleto antes de que Mesogog le ponga las manos encima.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero lo hayan disfrutado, el primer viaje a través del tiempo de los chicos esta por comenzar, además de que Shier esta dispuesta a todo con tal de conquistar a Ulrich y ponerlo del lado de Mesogog._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_muy bien, adivinaste, eres muy buena jajaja. No tienes ni idea de cuantos problemas va a causar Shier con tal de lograr que Ulrich sea suyo y solo suyo, Yumi tendrá que ponerse lista para no perderlo a manos de esa malvada, el próximo amuleto ha sido activado y una nueva lucha por el control del dinosaurio va a comenzar, además de que Mesogog no esta dispuesto a perder ningún otro amuleto a manos de un montón de niños, por cierto, ya quiero saber que me paso en tu fic, quizás Yumi me asesino por lo que le dije y creo que también me asesinaría si supiera que puse a una nueva rival para ganarse a Ulrich, no le basta con Sissy, Emily, Milly y Tamiya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_una pregunta, no los voy a poner ni nada, pero ¿Qué tienes contra los pitufos? Mi generación creció con esa serie y otras más (Godzilla, power rangers, He-man, etc.) solo es curiosidad, no los voy a poner porque sería muy raro que aparecieran jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para yumilyokogen08, una de las mejores amigas que tengo en el extranjero, y un cordial saludo a moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	8. Viaje por el tiempo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el primer viaje de los chicos a través del tiempo para recuperar el siguiente amuleto, además de que Shier comenzara a seducir a Ulrich._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 Viaje por el tiempo.**

**En la fortaleza….**

Elsa tecleo algunos datos en la computadora principal.

-Listo amos, ya ajuste la frecuencia-.

-Excelente-Mesogog se dirigió a sus 5 siervos-no me vayan a falla de nuevo-advirtió peligrosamente.

-Si amo-dijo Zeltrax.

-¿Te pusiste maquillaje?-le pregunto Foolscap a Shier.

-Si-respondió.

-¿Por qué usaste maquillaje?-pregunto Gabro.

-Solo quiero lucir un poco más hermosa-.

-¿Para impresionar a ese mocoso?-pregunto Foolscap un poco enfadado.

Shier se sonrojo.

-Bien-dijo Mesogog-si me traen el amuleto y consigues que el mocoso se enamore de ti serán bien recompensados, pero si me fallan-.

-Lo sabemos-dijeron sus cazadores asustados.

-Retírense-.

Elsa abrió una híper puerta y los guerreros se retiraron.

**En la Hermitage….**

-Vamos a viajar por el tiempo-dijo Kenneth-es emocionante y algo preocupante-.

-No tienes ni idea-le dijo Dimitria-enviarlos a la época exacta requiere de una gran concentración-.

-Pero ¿podrá?-pregunto Aelita.

-Claro que puedo, pero necesitare absoluto silencio-.

-Esta vez estoy seguro de que será mi turno-dijo Odd.

-Cállate-.

La reina cerro sus ojos y tomo su collar mientras murmuraba un hechizo.

Finalmente el portal se abrió-Muy bien, vayan y buena suerte-.

-No fallaremos-le aseguro Ulrich.

Los chicos entraron en el portal mientras Dimitria se quedaba viendo como se cerraba.

-Espero que lleguen a un lugar seguro, es difícil lograr enfocarse en la época correcta, pero es imposible fijar un punto específico-dijo algo preocupada.

**Desierto del Sahara 500 años D.C…**

-¿Qué clase de broma es esta?-grito Kenneth al ver que habían llegado al desierto.

-Bueno, al menos estamos en la época correcta-dijo Yumi mientras notaba que ya estaba transformada.

-El problema va a ser salir del desierto-dijo Ulrich.

-Ni siquiera sabemos donde se activo el amuleto-dijo Odd.

-Tal vez los amuletos de T-rex y pterodáctilo sepan hacia donde es-sugirió Aelita.

Ulrich y Yumi los levantaron y ambos amuletos generaron un rayo de luz indicándoles el camino.

-Parece que es por allá-.

-Pero, con este calor moriremos antes de llegar-dijo Odd.

-Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Odd-.

Ulrich miro a Yumi.

-Crees que…-.

-Hay que intentarlo-.

-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Ambos dinosaurios hicieron su aparición.

-Creo que funciono-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Viajaremos en dinosaurios?-pregunto Odd contento-eso es tener estilo.

Ulrich, Kenneth y Odd subieron al T-rex, mientras Yumi y Aelita en el Pterodáctilo.

-Si ven algún pueblo desde las alturas avísenos-les dijo Ulrich.

-De acuerdo-respondió Yumi.

-¿Por qué quieres que nos avisen si encontraron un pueblo?-pregunto Odd.

-Para desaparecer a los dinosaurios, no creo que la gente de esta época haya visto alguna vez uno-.

-Y eso provocaría pánico-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich asintió y Odd hizo un gesto de entender.

**En Arabia…**

Una híper puerta se abrió en un callejón y los dos generales llegaron acompañados del los tres cazadores.

-Así que esta es Arabia, no es muy diferente a Dinotopia-dijo Cell.

-Aun no sabemos en donde pueda estar el amuleto-dijo Zeltrax-pero eso no impedirá que se lo entreguemos a mi amo-.

-Bueno general-intervino Foolscap elevándose un poco-al parecer no ha sucedido nada anormal, ya que todo el pueblo esta muy tranquilo-.

-¡Esto es un asalto!-grito un grupo de 15 personas.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Shier sin miedo.

-Somos lo 40 ladrones-respondió uno.

-¿40? Yo solo veo 15-dijo Gabro rascándose la cabeza.

-"Solo veo 15", no estamos pegados por las costillas-respondió uno molesto.

-Si saben lo que les conviene no nos molesten-les advirtió Zeltrax.

-Los dejaremos pasar hasta que nos entreguen sus pertenencias-dijo uno mientras sacaban sus espadas.

-Por favor-Zeltrax lanzo un relámpago contra un muro-¿creen que estamos asustados?-.

Los ladrones se quedaron estáticos y comenzaron a retroceder despacio.

-¿Se van tan pronto?-les pregunto Cell poniéndose detrás de ellos.

-No son nada para nosotros, pero podrían sernos útiles, ayúdenos a completar nuestra misión-dijo Zeltrax-y su recompensa será inmensa-.

Zeltrax mostro varias monedas de oro, los ladrones las miraron con codicia.

-Ayúdenos y recibirán 100 veces más esta cantidad-dijo Cell.

-¿Y que quieren que hagamos?-.

Los ojos de Zeltrax brillaron de manera triunfal.

**En el desierto…..**

Los chicos continuaban avanzando.

-Vaya, es cómodo viajar en un T-rex, pero el sol si que esta fuerte-dijo Odd.

-Pues, estamos en un DESIERTO-le recordó Kenneth.

El T-rex avanzaba sin que el calor le afectara, ser de sangre fría era muy útil.

Yumi y Aelita toleraban el calor debido a que desde el aire se podía sentir una brisa deliciosa.

-Siento un poco de pena por ellos-dijo Aelita-deben de estar asándose con este calor-.

-Si, bueno, pero al menos nosotras estamos cómodas-dijo Yumi con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-apoyo Aelita y ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse.

En ese momento divisaron a los lejos el pueblo de Arabia.

-Será mejor descender y decirles a los muchachos-dijo Yumi.

Bajaron y les contaron a los chicos que había un pueblo un poco más adelante.

-Entonces no conviene que los dinosaurios continúen aquí-dijo Ulrich.

Bajaron de los dinosaurios y los regresaron a los amuletos.

-Bueno, tendremos que continuar a pie-dijo Ulrich.

-Al mal paso darle prisa-dijo Kenneth.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el pueblo sin saber que varios de sus enemigos los estaban esperando.

A penas pusieron un pie en la ciudad, varios vendedores se les acercaron.

-Hermosos collares para chicas tan lindas-.

-No gracias-dijo Yumi.

Pero la gente continuaba tratando de venderles algo, finalmente consiguieron escapar de todos esos vendedoras.

-Rayos, estos vendedores son como buitres, solo están asechando-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero hay que reconocer su insistencia-opino Odd.

Continuaron su camino por aquella antigua tierra cuando escucharon a dos personas hablar.

-Si, la princesa esta muy grave-.

-Pero ¿no saben que le pasó?-.

-Dice que fue golpeada por un rayo, porque su cuerpo estaba temblando y el agua estaba con algo muy extraño-.

Al oír eso los chicos voltearon a verlos.

-¿Escucharon eso?-pregunto Odd.

-Suena como algo que haría un amuleto-dijo Aelita.

-Hay una manera de asegurarnos-dijo Kenneth-disculpe, pero ¿podría contarnos que pasó?-.

-La princesa enfermo, nadie dice que fue lo que le paso exactamente, pero muchos afirman que fue alcanzada por una especie de relámpago-.

-Gracias-.

Kenneth volvió con sus amigos.

-Si, definitivamente es un amuleto-.

-Entonces debemos pensar como lo obtendremos-dijo Ulrich.

**Mientras…..**

Los ladrones les contaban a sus nuevos aliados lo que decían de la princesa.

-Shier ¿el escáner registra algo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Si general, tal como lo pensamos, esa princesa toco el amuleto-.

-Bien, entonces sabemos donde encontrarlo-.

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese amuleto?-.

-Esa es cosa nuestra, la tuya es obedecer órdenes, a menos que no quieras recibir tu recompensa-.

-Si señor-.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Foolscap.

-Atacaremos ese palacio y lo destruiremos hasta tener el amuleto-.

-Me gusta como piensas Zeltrax-dijo Cell contento.

-Ustedes tres, prepárense para atacar-.

-¡Si general!-.

**Con los chicos…**

Aun pensaban en como entrar para buscar el amuleto.

-No va a ser nada fácil-dijo Kenneth-si la princesa esta enferma, los guardias van a estar muy alerta-.

-¿Por qué no usamos los dinosaurios para entrar?-pregunto Odd.

-Aunque podría funcionar, podrían atacarnos debido a que dos "monstruos" atacan su palacio-dijo Yumi.

-Es cierto, no podemos usar a los dinosaurios-apoyo Ulrich.

-Entonces tenemos un grave problema-dijo Kenneth.

-Di más bien dos-dijo Aelita.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Miren-.

Los chicos voltearon en la dirección que les dijo Aelita y descubrieron a los siervos de Mesogog.

-Rápido escóndanse-dijo Ulrich.

Se escondieron en unos cestos, pero al hacerlo Odd tiro una piedra la cual cayó cerca del pie de Cell.

-¿Qué?-Cell volteo hacia el lugar donde estaban los cestos.

-¿Ocurre algo general?-pregunto Shier.

-Me pareció…no, no es nada, andando-.

Cell y Shier continuaron avanzando.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Aelita saliendo del cesto al mismo tiempo que sus amigos.

-¿Falta alguien?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si, Kenneth-respondió Odd.

En ese momento la tapa del cesto en el que Kenneth se había escondido se levanto de golpe y Kenneth salto de él.

-¡Auxilio!-.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto Yumi.

-Solo digamos que ese cesto no estaba vacío-.

En ese momento una cobra apareció.

-¿No te mordió?-pregunto Odd.

-Estuvo a punto, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no hacer movimientos bruscos-

-Pero prácticamente saltaste del cesto-dijo Odd.

-Cuando la vida esta en peligro se hacen cosas increíbles-.

-Bueno, ya perdimos mucho tiempo-intervino Ulrich-los guerreros de Mesogog van a apoderarse del amuleto-.

-Disculpen-hablo un anciano-¿acaban de decir que van a atacar el palacio?-.

-No dijimos eso-dijo Yumi.

-No con esas palabras precisamente-.

-Es cierto, el palacio va a ser atacado-dijo Ulrich.

-Por las personas que acaban de pasar ¿cierto?-.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto Aelita.

-Yo los escuche hablando acerca de un amuleto, al parecer es muy valioso-.

-No tiene ni idea-.

-¿Es eso lo que enfermo a la princesa?-.

-Si-.

-Entonces ¿para que lo quieren?-.

-Es algo difícil de explicar-dijo Kenneth-solo podemos decirle que si esos sujetos se apoderan del amuleto antes que nosotros tal vez toda esta ciudad será destruida-.

-¿Destruida? ¿Acaso ese amuleto contiene un genio?-.

-Algo así-respondió Odd.

-Entiendo-.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio.

-¿Y ustedes podrían detenerlos?-.

-Si no hayamos un modo de entrar al palacio no-dijo Ulrich.

-Creo que yo conozco una forma, síganme-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si.

-¿Podemos confiar en él?-pregunto Aelita.

-No lo se-dijo Yumi.

-Pero no tenemos otra opción-dijo Ulrich y comenzaron a seguir al anciano.

El anciano los llevo hasta un muro que daba a la salida del pueblo.

-Permítanme-comenzó a golpear diversas zonas del muro hasta que golpeo una parte hueca-bien ¡Ábrete sésamo!-.

Para asombro de los chicos una parte de la pared se abrió.

-Este túnel lleva directamente al palacio, los guiare a través de él-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Odd.

-El interior esta estructurado como un laberinto, muy pocos conocen el camino exacto, entre ellos yo-.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-dijo Ulrich.

-Por supuesto-.

-¿Por qué quiere ayudarnos?-.

El anciano suspiro-Porque la princesa es la única amiga que he tenido, ella me salvo de morir, me ayudo cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo-.

-FLASHBACK-

Se veía al anciano caminar por las calles de la ciudad, lo hacía con lentitud, el hambre y la sed lo estaban acabando.

-Por favor, ¿no tendría un pedazo de pan que pudiera regalarme?-pregunto a un señor.

-Lárgate de aquí vago asqueroso-.

-Tenga piedad de mí-.

-Te digo que el largues-.

Aquel cruel hombre pateo al indefenso anciano tirándolo al suelo.

Justo en ese momento pasó por ahí la princesa acompaña de varios guardias, quien al ver el alboroto decidió intervenir.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto con voz autoritaria.

El hombre se detuvo al ver a la princesa, quien dirigió su mirada hacia el anciano.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-Agua, por piedad-.

-Rápido, denle agua-.

Los guardias le llevaron una garrafa de agua al anciano, quien la bebió con mucha rapidez, eso hizo que callera en la inconsciencia.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¡Resista!-.

**Unas horas después…..**

El anciano despertó y vio el rostro de la princesa.

-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto y el anciano asintió-que bueno. Ya no tienes que preocuparte por ese mal hombre, después de que te desmayaras lo mande arrestar-.

-Mil gracias excelencia-.

-Llámeme Sarah-.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque me ayudo?-.

-Porque no esta bien lastimar a otros solo porque se encuentre en una situación como la suya-.

-Es usted muy amable-.

-Si, mi padre me lo dice siempre-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Desde entonces ella se convirtió en mi amiga, llevándome comida todos los días-.

-Vaya, realmente es una persona admirable-dijo Yumi.

-Por eso cuando supe que había enfermado trate de ir a visitarla, pero los guardias no me dejaron pasar, es comprensible, todos estamos muy preocupados por Sarah, pero luego escuche a esos sujetos hablando sobre atacar el palacio y con lo que ustedes me cuentan decidí mostrarles el camino hacia el palacio-.

-Muchísimas gracias señor-dijo Ulrich.

-Llámenme Al por favor-.

-De acuerdo Al-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

**En el palacio…**

-Es aquí-informo uno de los ladrones.

-Bien-dijo Zeltrax.

-La seguridad es patética-dijo Cell.

-Pero fuerte para esta época, sería una perdida de tiempo si peleáramos con ese tipo de adversarios, ustedes tres llamen a sus dinosaurios-.

-Si general-respondieron los tres cazadores.

Sacaron las estatuillas de nuevos dinosaurios y se prepararon para llamarlos.

-¡Adelante Protoceraptos!-grito Gabro.

-¡Ve Megaraptor!-grito Foolscap.

-¡Devorarlos Carcharodontosaurus!-grito Shier.

Los tres dinosaurios malignos entraron en escena.

-Esta vez no fallaremos-dijo Zeltrax mientras sus ojos brillaban.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero lo hayan disfrutado, los guerreros de Mesogog se han unido a un grupo de ladrones para apoderarse del amuleto y han llamado a tres nuevos dinosaurios para destruir el palacio, en el próximo capítulo descubran quien será el próximo dino guerrero ¿Kenneth, Aelita u Odd?_

**Yumilyokogen08: **_muchas gracias por eso, eres una gran amiga que tengo al menos en el extranjero, también eres el tipo de chica que me gusta, que lastima que no nos conozcamos en persona, podríamos ser grandes amigos, no digo que no lo seamos ahora, pero en persona podríamos salir a divertirnos como los amigos que somos, oh bueno, no todo se puede en esta vida, ya me desvié del tema jeje, pues si que vas a odiar a Shier y creo que a partir del próximo capítulo vas a querer matarla, al igual que Yumi va a querer matarme por ponerle otra rival jeje, vaya me va a matar en tu fic y en el mío, no hay forma de librarme jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Txmiletta: **_gracias por tus dos comentarios y no te preocupes, cuando se puede comentar se puede y cuando no pues ni modo, pues como Shier dijo usara sus encantos para tratar de seducir a Ulrich, aunque bien sabemos que no le funcionaran jeje. Aun así no se dará por vencida hasta que logre quedarse con él, Yumi tendrá que ponerse las pilas para no perderlo con esa malvada, una pregunta ¿ya tienes planeado quienes van a morir en tu fic? Yo di mi opinión, pero tú eres la escritora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_pues yo ya dije que no los iba a poner, aunque esos pequeños suspiritos azules eran muy simpáticos en sus tiempos, respondiendo a tu pregunta, mencione en el primer capítulo que algunos personajes originales no van a aparecer, tales como Xana y Jeremy, la reina Dimitria no tendrá un amuleto, los otros dos amuletos están destinados a pertenecer uno a una buena amiga que tengo en Colombia que ha comentado desde mi primer fic y otro a un personaje que yo cree y que al igual que Kenneth ha tenido mucha aceptación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen080 y Txmiletta, y mis cordiales saludos para Moon-9215._

_Nos veremos pronto…._


	9. Dimetrodonte celeste

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el tercer amuleto va a ser activado ¿Quién será el próximo dino guerrero? Hagan sus apuestas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 Dimetrodonte celeste.**

El sultán esperaba los resultados de los médicos que revisaban a su hija, cuando un guardia llego corriendo.

-Alteza, atacan el palacio-.

-¿Qué?-.

Rápidamente se asomo por la ventana para ver a tres monstruos.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-.

Los tres monstruos eran los dinosaurios de los guerreros de Mesogog, los guardias trataban de defender el palacio, pero no podían hacer nada contra esas imponentes criaturas.

-Esas bestias son asombrosas-dijo uno de los ladrones.

-Y aun no han visto nada-dijo Zeltrax-dispérsense y busquen el amuleto mientras todo esta en caos-.

-Si general-dijeron los cazadores.

Los tres cazadores se separaron y comenzaron a buscar el amuleto.

-¡Alto!-les grito un guardia a Zeltrax y Cell.

-No molestes-dijo Zeltrax lanzándole un rayo.

-Estos humanos son patéticos-opino Cell.

-Cierto-.

**Debajo de la tierra…**

Los chicos caminaban por el laberinto cuando comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Odd.

-Es un terremoto-dijo Ulrich.

-No-intervino Al-algo pasa en el palacio-.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto Yumi.

-Porque estamos justo debajo de él-.

-¿Cómo subimos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Por aquí-dijo el anciano señalando unas escaleras.

-Aelita ayuda a Al a subir-dijo Ulrich-Yumi y yo iremos al frente para poder llamar a nuestros dinosaurios-.

-¿Dino que?-pregunto Al.

-Esto le va a encantar-dijo Odd.

Al solo lo miro confundido.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta y con sumo cuidado la abrieron, al abrirla lo primero que vieron fueron a tres dinosaurios atacando el palacio.

-Es obvio que ellos están cerca-dijo Ulrich.

-Debemos pensar en un plan-.

En ese momento ambos amuletos lanzaron un destello que indicaba donde estaba el amuleto.

-Esta por allá-.

El rugido del carcharodontosaurus llamo su atención.

-Pero primero debemos deshacernos de esos dinosaurios ¿estas lista?-.

-Yo siempre lo estoy-.

Ambos chicos sujetaron sus amuletos.

-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Ambos dinosaurios entraron en escena.

-Rápido ayuden a esa gente-les dijo Ulrich y ambos dinosaurios se lanzaron al ataque.

El carcharodontosaurus había acorralado a tres guardias y estaba a punto de comer cuando el T-rex lo embistió.

El Pterodáctilo por su parte voló en círculos sobre el protoceraptos y el megaraptor.

-Los dinosaurios de los mocosos-dijo Zeltrax.

-Son una verdadera peste-.

El T-rex y el carcharodontosaurus comenzaron en caminar en círculos hasta que arremetieron contra el otro.

El Pterodáctilo descendió en picada contra el protoceraptos y el megaraptor atacándolos con sus alas.

Mientras la batalla se desataba los tres cazadores buscaban el amuleto, cuando Gabro vio al Pterodáctilo.

-Los mocosos están aquí-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Shier y al ver al Pterodáctilo-mi futuro novio esta aquí-dijo juntando sus manos mientras sus ojos se transformaban en corazones.

-Oye Shier no olvides la misión-le dijo Foolscap.

-Si, la misión de lograr que se enamore de mí-Shier salió volando para encontrar a Ulrich.

-¿Qué le vera a ese niño?-.

Ulrich y Yumi se preparaban para buscar al amuleto cuando se toparon con Zeltrax y Cell.

-Ustedes dos son una verdadera peste-dijo Cell.

-No obtendrán ese amuleto-les dijo Yumi sacando sus abanicos.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Zeltrax saco su lanza y Ulrich su espada.

En ese momento el resto del equipo llego y Al vio todo asombrado.

-Increíble-.

Desde el interior del palacio el sultán también veía esa pelea.

-No se que son esas cosas, pero parece que esos dos nos están defendiendo-opino al ver como el T-rex protegía a algunos de sus guardias-pero de donde salieron-.

Zeltrax atacaba a Ulrich-No volverás a vencerme niño-.

-¿Sabes? Eres más hablador que Odd-.

-Debemos buscar el amuleto-dijo Aelita oculta.

-Es cierto, solo obteniéndolo podremos ayudar a Ulrich y Yumi-dijo Kenneth.

-Andando-dijo Odd.

-Yo les ayudare-dijo Al-pero debo hacer algo primero-.

Al se dirigió al palacio, mientras los chicos se separaban para buscar el amuleto.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos contra Cell, quien los bloqueo con sus espadas.

-Fallaste-.

-Eso crees-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

Antes de que Cell supiera que paso un abanico lo golpeo en la cabeza, eso y una patada de Yumi bastaron para dejarlo fuera de combate.

-Nunca debes confiarte-.

Ulrich peleaba con Zeltrax, quien al parecer no estaba dispuesto a permitir que un mocoso lo humillara de nuevo.

Ulrich salto y Zeltrax le disparo un rayo dándole en el pecho, Ulrich cayó en el suelo y Zeltrax le apunto con su lanza.

-Finalmente me desharé de ti-antes de que Zeltrax hiciera algún movimiento Yumi lo golpeo por la espalda.

-¿Qué harías sin mí?-pregunto sonriendo.

Ulrich sonrió ante esa pregunta, pero Zeltrax se levanto.

-Voy a acabar con ambos-dijo alzando su lanza.

Mientras ellos peleaban, Al llego hasta el sultán.

-Majestad-.

-¿Al? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Tengo que decirle algo-rápidamente Al puso al tanto al sultán.

-¿Entonces buscan un amuleto?-.

-Si, pero esos malvados buscan destruir todo el pueblo, necesitamos ayudar a esos chicos a encontrar el amuleto-.

El sultán miro alrededor viendo la situación, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Guardias busquen ese amuleto cuanto antes-.

-Si señor-.

-Espero que eso funcione-.

-Yo también alteza-.

Zeltrax cayo al suelo rodando y Ulrich y Yumi contraatacaron con sus armas dejándolo fuera de combate por el momento.

-Lo logramos-dijo Yumi.

-Eso es trabajo de equipo-.

Justo en ese momento alguien llamo a Ulrich.

-¡Hola Ulrich!-.

Al voltear descubrieron a Shier.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Yumi.

-Su nombre es Shier, una de los cazadores de Mesogog-.

-Ay, que lindo eres, me recuerdas-dijo Shier sonrojada y contenta-y te has puesto más guapo desde la última vez que nos vimos-.

Ulrich se quedo confundido, pero Yumi comenzó a entender lo que le pasaba a Shier y en su interior ardía un peligroso fuego.

Shier descendió girando, lo que resalto su hermosa figura.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado-.

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Ulrich retrocediendo un poco.

-Oh vamos, no huyas de mí guapo-dijo Shier.

-Oye ¿Quién te crees que eres?-pregunto Yumi molesta.

Shier volteo a ver a Yumi-No me molestes flacucha-.

Yumi apretó los dientes molesta.

-Ahora ¿en que estábamos guapo?-.

Yumi se interpuso entre Ulrich y Shier.

-No se cual se tu problema, pero deja en paz a Ulrich-.

Shier se molesto por el atrevimiento de Yumi.

-¡Chiquilla malcriada, no voy a permitir que arruines el momento que he estado esperando!-.

Shier se lanzo sobre Yumi y ambas comenzaron a luchar, mientras Ulrich trataba de calmarlas, pero esa era una autentica batalla de fieras.

Ninguna de las dos cedía terreno y ni siquiera usaban sus armas, solo se atacaba golpes, patadas y cachetadas.

-¿Eh? ¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto Kenneth apareciendo detrás de Ulrich.

-No de mucho-respondió Ulrich.

-Creo que Yumi tiene todo bajo control así que busquemos el amuleto-dijo Kenneth y Ulrich asintió.

Al voltear descubrió a varios guardias.

-¿Y esto?-.

-Los mandó el sultán para ayudarnos-dijo Kenneth.

-Pues andando-Ulrich lanzo una última mirada a donde peleaban Yumi y Shier y luego siguió a Kenneth.

Mientras Odd y Aelita buscaban el amuleto por todo el jardín.

-Este lugar es enorme, nunca lo encontraremos-dijo Odd.

-Debemos pensar con calma-dijo Aelita.

Los dinosaurios continuaban su lucha, a pesar de ser tres contra dos, ellos demostraban ser tan valientes como sus respectivos dueños.

El sultán golpeo la pared al ver que no había resultados.

-Si ese amuleto esta aquí ¿Por qué no podemos encontrarlo?-.

-Debe haber algo que estamos pasando por alto-dijo Al.

-La fuente-se oyó una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron a la princesa.

-Hija ¿Qué haces levantada? Necesitas descansar-.

-La fuente padre-.

-Llévenla a un lugar seguro-ordeno el sultán.

-Espere excelencia, trata de decirnos algo-intervino Al y se acerco a Sarah-¿acaso sabes donde esta el amuleto?-.

-La fuente-.

-En la fuente, ahí esta el amuleto-.

-Gracias por el dato-se oyó la voz de Foolscap, quien se había elevado para ver si el amuleto estaba ahí, pero ahora ya sabía donde estaba.

-¡Chicos! ¡El amuleto esta en la fuente!-grito Al.

-¿La fuente?-dijo Kenneth-claro es el único lugar que no hemos revisado-.

-Tenemos que apurarnos-.

Antes de dar un paso Gabro apareció.

-No irán a ningún lado-.

-Kenneth, sigue corriendo, yo me encargo de él-.

-De acuerdo-.

Kenneth avanzo, pero aun estaba un poco lejos.

Odd y Aelita eran los más cercanos, pero la batalla entre dinosaurios no los dejaba avanzar y Foolscap ya casi llegaba.

-¡Si! ¡Ese amuleto es mío!-.

Pero apenas dijo eso la cola del carcharodontosaurus lo golpeo y lo lanzo contra la pared.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto?-grito antes de estrellarse.

Ahora Kenneth debía apresurarse, ya estaba muy cerca, cuando el megaraptor le salió al paso.

-Rayos-.

Para su fortuna el Pterodáctilo golpeo al megaraptor, al parecer los dos dinosaurios sabían quienes eran sus amigos.

-Eso fue conveniente-.

Kenneth corrió hasta la fuente y comenzó a buscar, justo en el momento en que ambos generales se recuperaban.

-¿Qué?-Zeltrax vio a Kenneth correr hacia la fuente.

-El amuleto debe estar ahí-dijo Cell.

-Tras él-.

Kenneth volteo y vio a los dos generales ir por él.

-Rayos-Kenneth aumento su velocidad, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a la fuente cuando Zeltrax lo alcanzo.

-Ese amuleto es nuestro-.

-Yo que ustedes mejor me agachaba-dijo Kenneth tirándose al suelo.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos supiera que paso el T-rex los golpeo con su cola.

-Se los advertí-dijo Kenneth volviendo a correr hacia la fuente.

Kenneth llego hasta la fuente y busco el amuleto, hasta que finalmente los distinguió.

-Espero que pueda tomarlo-Kenneth metió su mano en el agua y con miedo toco el amuleto, para su asombro este no le hizo nada-esto es genial ¡Por el poder del Dimetrodonte!-.

El amuleto comenzó a brillar y Kenneth se transformo en un guerrero ninja, llevaba puesta la clásica ropa de los guerreros ninja, incluyendo la máscara, su traje era celeste y su arma era una sierra.

-Debe ser una broma ¿él es el nuevo dino guerrero?-pregunto Odd llorando.

-Y me encanta-.

-Así se hace Kenneth-le dijo Ulrich mientras derribaba a Gabro.

Kenneth al ver que los dos dinosaurios tenían problemas decidió intervenir.

-Es hora de que conozcan a su nuevo amigo ¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

Un Dimetrodonte celeste entro en acción y embistió al protoceraptor.

-La pelea se ha nivelado-dijo Ulrich.

Yumi aun peleaba con Shier, ambas rodaban por el suelo sin control.

-Debes amar mucho a Ulrich, pero es MIO-grito Shier.

-Solo somos amigos-Yumi lanzo una patada contra Shier derribándola-y no lo olvides-.

En ese momento noto al nuevo dino guerrero y dinosaurio.

-Esto es genial-.

-¿Están listos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-¡Siempre!-respondieron Yumi y Kenneth.

-¡Llama dorada!-.

-¡Alas de espada!-.

-¡Sierra voladora!-.

El T-rex lanzo su poderosa llama, el Pterodáctilo voló mientras sus alas se convertían en espadas y el Dimetrodonte salto dando un giro mientras la vela de su espalda y volvía una filosa sierra.

El Dimetrodonte golpeo al protoceraptor, el Pterodáctilo al megaraptor y el T-rex al carcharodontosaurus venciéndolos.

El Tyrannosaurus lanzo su rugido de victoria.

-No, otro amuleto perdido-dijo Zeltrax furioso.

-Esto no le gustara a Mesogog-dijo Cell.

-¡Retirada!-.

Gabro y Foolscap se dirigieron hacia los generales, mientras Shier se elevaba para ver a Yumi.

-¡Esto no quedara así bruja! ¡Ulrich va a ser mío!-.

Los generales y los cazadores huyeron, mientras Ulrich se quedo estático.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijo?-.

-Solo tonterías-respondió Yumi sin darle importancia.

**Más tarde…**

Tras la huída de los villanos, los guardias pudieron apresar a los ladrones, mientras el sultán y su hija agradecían a los chicos por toda su ayuda.

-Aunque lamentamos mucho la destrucción que causamos-se disculpo Ulrich.

-No importa, lo importante es que no hubo muertos ni heridos, los muros podemos reconstruirlos, pero la vida es algo que no podemos recuperar-dijo el sultán sabiamente.

-Gracias por todo-dijo Sarah.

-Dale las gracias a Al-intervino Ulrich-sin su ayuda nunca hubiéramos llegado hasta aquí-.

Sarah miro a Al con una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que has hecho por mí-.

En ese momento el portal se abrió.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos-dijo Aelita.

-Si el destino así lo quiere nos volveremos a ver-dijo el sultán.

-Que los senderos del destino sigan su curso, nosotros los seguiremos-dijo Kenneth.

Finalmente entraron en el portal y se marcharon.

-¿Sabes que papá?-dijo Sarah.

-¿Qué sucede hija?-.

-Ese chico Ulrich era muy guapo-.

**Francia, época presente….**

El portal se abrió y los chicos aparecieron frente a la reina, quien estaba sonriendo.

-Te felicito Kenneth, lo hiciste muy bien-.

-¿Cómo supo?-.

-Mi collar me permite saber quien obtuvo el amuleto, es una habilidad muy útil-.

-Debe tener un gran poder-dijo Aelita viendo el amuleto.

-No tienes ni idea-.

-Debió ver a Kenneth hoy alteza-dijo Yumi-realmente estuvo increíble-.

-Ya basta, me estoy sonrojando-.

-No saben lo feliz que me hacen que otro amuleto este a salvo, pero aun quedan cuatro más y es de vital importancia impedir que Mesogog los obtenga-.

-Descuida, porque yo no me rendiré hasta tener mi dinosaurio-dijo Odd y todos se rieron.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Shier lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¡No es justo! ¡Tuve el momento de hablar con mi futuro novio y esa flacucha lo arruino todo!-.

-¡Quieres callarte!-grito Foolscap molesto-preocúpate cuando el amo Mesogog se entere de que fallamos-.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Zeltrax y Cell aparecieron cayendo al suelo.

-Ya me entere-dijo Mesogog entrando-bienvenidos a su pesadilla-.

Los tres cazadores temblaron de miedo.

Elsa esperaba afuera cuando vio un destello de luz y oyó los gritos de dolor de los cazadores.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 9, espero lo hayan disfrutado, Kenneth fue el tercer dino guerrero en aparecer, ya solo quedan 4 amuletos más y Mesogog esta dispuesto a todo con tal de poner sus garras en él, así que no se pierdan los próximos capítulos._

**Moon-9215: **_pues quizás puede eliminar a Sissy, pero creo que es un personaje necesario para la trama del fic, ya que ella es la mayor causante de problemas, aunque ahora Shier también hará lo suyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un cordial saludo._

_Nos vemos…_


	10. La guerra de Troya

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y una nueva aventura, nuevamente los chicos tendrán que hacer un viaje por el tiempo para obtener el nuevo amuleto._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**Cap. 10 La guerra de Troya.**

**Troya 1500 B.C….**

Troyanos caminaban por las calles de su amada ciudad haciendo sus labores diarias, los guardias paseaban a caballo por la ciudad.

Al dar un paso un caballo desenterró algo, lo que provoco que el caballo que estaba detrás de él lo pisara y recibiera un terrible choque eléctrico.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el capitán.

-No lo se-dijo el soldado revisando a su caballo.

Mientras ellos se ocupaban de eso en el suelo apareció un amuleto, el siguiente dino amuleto.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog tenía a los cazadores limpiando el lugar, mientras los dos generales recibían ordenes.

-Disculpa amo-dijo Elsa-un nuevo amuleto ha sido activado-.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-En la Troya de hace 1500 años-.

-Prepárense para hacer un nuevo viaje-.

-Si amo-respondieron sus 5 súbditos.

-Y si me vuelven a fallar, pulirán los pisos del infierno-.

-Si señor-respondieron asustados.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los chicos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases, Ulrich, Odd y Aelita estaban con la maestra Hertz, cuando sus gemas brillaron.

-¿Qué sucede alteza?-pregunto Ulrich en voz baja.

-Un nuevo amuleto ha sido activado, deben venir de inmediato a la Hermitage-.

-No podemos salir, estamos en clases-le dijo Aelita.

-No se preocupen, yo me encargo-.

**En el bosque…..**

Dimitria conjuro un nuevo hechizo.

-Que el tiempo se detenga-.

Tal como la reina dijo el tiempo se congelo en todo el planeta.

**En el Kadic….**

Todos se quedaron quietos con excepción de los chicos.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Odd.

-Congele el tiempo-le informo Dimitria-ahora pueden venir a la Hermitage, reúnanse con Yumi y Kenneth y vengan-.

-Si alteza-.

**En el bosque…..**

-¿Dónde se activo el amuleto alteza?-pregunto Yumi.

-En Troya, hace unos 1500 años-.

-¿Troya? Ese nombre me suena-dijo Odd.

-La guerra de Troya-dijo Kenneth, pero Odd lo miro sin entender-el caballo de Troya, el duelo entre Héctor y Aquiles-.

-Oh cierto-dijo Odd.

-¿Aun no lo recuerdas verdad?-.

-No-.

Kenneth suspiro algo frustrado.

-Como bien saben, Troya fue destruida por los griegos, así que si llegan al momento en que esa guerra comienza no deben intervenir o podrían destruir la continuidad del tiempo/espacio-.

-Entendido-.

-Muy bien-.

Dimitria abrió el portal-Y recuerden que no sabemos que clase de amuleto se ha activado, tengan mucho cuidado-.

-Si alteza-.

**Troya…**

-Así que esto es Troya-dijo Shier-es un lindo lugar-.

-Si, que lastima que pronto será destruido-dijo Cell contento.

-Antes de que eso pase debemos encontrar el amuleto, sepárense-les ordeno Zeltrax.

Los malvados se dispersaron para encontrar el amuleto para su amo.

**En un callejón….**

El portal se abrió y los chicos aparecieron.

-Aquí lo tienen, Troya-dijo Kenneth.

-No es tan diferente a Arabia-dijo Odd.

-Ten en cuenta que es una época más sencilla-.

-Bueno, debemos buscar el amuleto, presiento que los guerreros de Mesogog no han de estar lejos-opino Ulrich.

-Pero ¿cómo encontraremos el amuleto?-pregunto Yumi.

-Tal vez alguien ha visto algo inusual-sugirió Aelita-como paso en Arabia-.

-Eso puede ser cierto-concordó Yumi.

-Muy bien, nos separaremos para preguntar si alguien ha visto algo inusual y nos reuniremos aquí en 30 minutos-dijo Ulrich.

-Entendido-los chicos se separaron para preguntar.

Iban por distintas calles preguntando por algún suceso fuera de lo común y siempre recibían la misma respuesta.

Finalmente volvieron a reunirse.

-¿Alguna noticia?-pregunto Ulrich.

Yumi, Kenneth y Odd negaron con la cabeza, pero Aelita había recibido una interesante respuesta.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Yumi.

-Al parecer uno de los caballos del ejército troyano fue victima de una rara enfermedad, cayó temblando abruptamente y murió-esto último lo dijo con tristeza.

-Eso me suena a algo que hacen los amuletos-dijo Odd.

-El caballo pudo haberlo tocado y eso provoco su enfermedad y muerte-dijo Yumi.

-Pero ¿Por qué al caballo lo mato y a Sarah solo la enfermo?-pregunto Ulrich.

Lo chicos se quedaron pensando.

-Tal vez es debido a esto, Sarah lo toco solo un instante, los caballos al momento de pisar ejercen una gran presión en el suelo y eso debido hacer que la energía del amuleto se activara con mucha fuerza-dijo Yumi.

-Es una probabilidad, pero ¿Dónde ocurrió?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Me dijeron que fue justo en la entrada de la ciudad-dijo Aelita.

-Entonces vayamos hacia allá-dijo Ulrich.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que no solo debía preocuparse por los esbirros de Mesogog, ya que otro peligro se acercaba.

**En el mar….**

Varias naves se acercaban a las playas de Troya, en una de ellas viajaba un guerrero de cabello largo y rubio, con una armadura negra.

-Poderoso Aquiles ¿no esperamos a los otros?-pregunto uno de sus soldados.

-Ellos pelean por Agamenón, yo solo peleo por mí ¿por quien peleas tú?-.

-Por usted mi señor-.

-Entonces prepárense-.

Las tropas Aquiles llegaron hasta la playa y varios guerreros troyanos salieron a su encuentro, una gran batalla se desato en las playas de Troya.

**En Troya…**

Los chicos llegaron hasta la entrada para buscar el amuleto.

-Muy bien, dispérsense-dijo Ulrich.

Cada uno buscaba en una parte de la entrada, pero no había señal del amuleto, hasta….

-¡Lo encontré!-grito Odd emocionado-¡Mi dinosaurio!-.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera dar dos paso el suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumi.

-¡Miren!-grito Aelita.

El ejército troyano se dirigía hacia ellos montados en su caballo.

-¡Salten!-grito Ulrich!-.

Rápidamente se hicieron a un lado.

El ejército pasó a pocos centímetros de ellos levantando mucho polvo.

-¿Todos están bien?-pregunto Yumi tosiendo.

-Creo que si-dijo Ulrich-pero presiento que algo malo va a pasar-.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Kenneth reconociendo lo que acaban de ver-llegamos justo al día en que comenzó la guerra entre Troya y Grecia-.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron sus amigos incrédulos.

**En la playa…**

La pelea entre troyanos y griegos se desataba ferozmente siendo los troyanos quienes estaban en grandes dificultades, a pesar de su superioridad numérica, Aquiles era un gran guerrero, ya había matado a más de 15 troyanos.

En ese instante el resto de los griegos llego a la playa y se unieron a la batalla, justo en el momento en que llegaban refuerzos de los troyanos.

**En Troya…**

Una vez que el ejército se fue reanudaron la búsqueda del amuleto.

-Rayos, esos caballos levantaron mucho polvo-dijo Kenneth.

-Justo cuando lo teníamos en nuestras manos-dijo Odd llorando.

-Bueno, podemos usar los amuletos para localizarlo-dijo Yumi.

Alzo su amuleto y el rayo mostro algo curioso.

-Pareciera que el amuleto fue enviado muy lejos-dijo Yumi, ya que el rayo apuntaba a una distancia lejana.

-No me extraña, eso debió pasar por la cantidad de caballos que pasaron-dijo Ulrich.

-Eso o el dinosaurio sintió peligro y huyo-dijo Aelita.

-¿Los dinosaurios pueden hacer eso mientras sean amuletos?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se-dijo Aelita algo avergonzada.

-Esperen, tal vez podamos llamar a la reina y preguntarle-sugirió Kenneth.

-Pero estamos en otra época-recordó Odd.

-Tenemos que intentarlo-dijo Ulrich y todos sacaron sus gemas.

**Mientras…**

Zeltrax, Cell y los cazadores se habían reunido encima del muro que rodeaba a la gran ciudad de Troya.

-Vaya, llegamos justo al día en que comenzó la famosa guerra de Troya-dijo Cell.

-Una guerra que los troyanos perderán gracias a su ingenuidad y su fe en sus dioses-dijo Zeltrax.

-Son más ingenuos que yo-dijo Gabro riéndose y varias miradas se posaron en él, después de un rato se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho-imaginemos que no dije nada-.

-Pero si este mundo esta guerra ¿cómo obtendremos el amuleto?-pregunto Shier.

-No se preocupen por eso-dijo Zeltrax-porque ya tengo un plan-.

Cell y los cazadores miraron a Zeltrax, quien les explico de que se trataba su plan y a medida que hablaba los labios de los cazadores se curveaban en una cruel sonrisa.

**Mientras….**

Los chicos trataban de contactar a la reina.

-Vamos ¿cómo funcionan estas cosas?-pregunto Odd golpeando su gema contra la pared de una casa.

-No hagas eso-dijo la voz de la reina.

-¿Alteza? ¿Nos escucha?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Claro que si ¿Qué sucede y por que Odd golpeo su gema contra una pared?-.

-Vera, tenemos algo que consultarle-dijo Yumi.

-¿De que se trata?-.

Los chicos le explicaron todo lo que habían pasado con el amuleto y el ejército.

-Y tenemos la teoría de que el dinosaurio en el amuleto huyo cuando paso todo, ¿eso es posible?-pregunto Yumi.

-Claro que si, los amuletos son más que simples objetos, contienen el alma del dinosaurio y por lo tanto están vivos-.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué ningún otro amuleto hizo eso?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Porque no estaban en un peligro así, los dinosaurios actuaban por instinto, cuando el ejército paso por el lugar donde estaba, su instinto provoco que se ocultara en otra parte-.

-Ya veo-dijo Odd.

-No entendiste nada de lo que dije ¿verdad?-pregunto la reina suspicaz.

-La verdad no-.

Se oyó un suspiro de Dimitria-Veamos, cuando un amuleto este en un peligro en el que puede ser destruido, ya que no ha sido activado el 100%, el dino poder hace que el cambie a un lugar más seguro-.

-Es más fácil entender así-dijo Odd algo enojado.

-Ahora deben volver a su búsqueda, no dejen que Mesogog ponga sus manos en él-.

-Descuide-dijo Ulrich.

-Y otra cosa-recordo la reina-se que están en el momento exacto en que comienza la guerra entre Troya y Grecia, así que no interfieran a menos que los guerreros de Mesogog hagan algo, los troyanos perdieron la guerra y si hay un ligero cambio en el resultado de esa batalla algo terrible le ocurrirá a nuestro presente-.

-Entendido-dijeron los 5 y la comunicación se corto.

**En el palacio de Troya…..**

Príamo, el rey de Troya caminaba por su jardín tras presenciar la primera batalla que se libro en las costas de su reino, los troyanos perdieron esa batalla, pero la guerra apenas comenzaba.

Se sentó en una banca de mármol cuando oyó una voz.

-Saludos rey Príamo-.

Rápidamente se levanto y vio a un guerrero con extraña armadura.

-¿Quién es usted?-.

-Soy Zeltrax y ellos son mis aliados Cell, Shier, Gabro y Foolscap-.

-¿Qué quieren?-.

-Fuimos enviados por el dios del sol Apolo para ayudarlos en esta guerra, ya que ellos profanaron su templo-.

-Entiendo-dijo el rey mientras sentía una gran alegría.

-Y le traemos unos presentes de parte del dios sol, adelante-.

Los tres cazadores sacaron nuevas estatuillas de dinosaurios.

-¡Sal apatasaurus!-.

-¡Revélate estegosaurus!-.

-¡Flota suchomimus!-.

Los tres malignos dinosaurios aparecieron ante la sorpresa del rey.

-Increíble, con estos regalos del dios sol venceremos a los griegos-dijo contento.

Los ojos de Zeltrax brillaron de manera triunfal.

**En las calles de la ciudad…..**

Los chicos caminaban buscando el amuleto.

-Vaya, se fue muy lejos-dijo Kenneth al ver que la entrada ya no se alcanzaba a ver-.

-La reina dice que el dinosaurio puede haber buscado un lugar donde estar seguro-dijo Aelita.

-Pero a este paso nunca lo encontraremos-dijo Odd.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando un momento, hasta que increíblemente Odd tuvo una idea.

-Ya se, hay que subir al muro y desde ahí podemos ver toda la ciudad, tal vez a esa altura los amuletos nos puedan indicar donde esta su amigo-.

-Sino te conociera bien Odd, diría que es un buen plan-dijo Kenneth.

-Andando-intervino Ulrich.

Buscaron unos escalones y al llegar a la cima lograban ver la playa, donde los griegos levantaban el campamento.

-Kenneth ¿hay sobrevivientes de esta guerra?-pregunto Aelita viendo a los troyanos desde la cima del muro, veía a los niños jugando con una pelota o algún juguete.

-Si, pero muy pocos, solo aquellos que lograron escapar en el momento crucial del asalto de los griegos-.

-No me gustan las guerras-.

-A nadie-dijo Yumi.

-Ahora que lo pienso, Agamenón es muy parecido a Mesogog, ya que en cierta forma ambos buscan conquistar el mundo-dijo Kenneth.

-El típico villano que quiere conquistar el mundo-dijo Odd-no se conforman con tener un simple reino, siempre quieren algo más-.

-Así es la humanidad-dijo Kenneth.

-Créanme, Mesogog tienen de todo menos de humanidad-dijo Aelita recordando el rostro de Mesogog.

-¿Tan feo es?-pregunto Yumi divertida.

-Ni te imaginas-.

Los chicos se rieron con ese comentario y continuaron la búsqueda del amuleto.

-Ya esta anocheciendo-dijo Ulrich al ver ponerse al sol.

-Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos en este mundo hasta mañana-opino Yumi.

-El lado bueno es que la reina puede mantener el tiempo congelado en el futuro hasta que regresemos-dijo Kenneth.

-Bueno, si no hay remedio debemos buscar un lugar donde dormir-opino Ulrich.

-Pero ¿alguien trae dinero?-pregunto Odd.

-No y no creo que el dinero del futuro sirva aquí-respondió Kenneth.

-Yo tengo esto-dijo Aelita mostrando unas monedas de oro.

-¿De donde las sacaste?-pregunto Yumi.

-La reina me las dio, creyó que podrían sernos útiles-.

-Y tenía toda la razón-dijo Ulrich-busquemos una posada-.

Los chicos bajaron del muro y comenzaron a buscar algún lugar donde dormir, estuvieron preguntando si había alguna posada hasta que finalmente uno respondió.

-Hay una aquí a la vuelta-dijo una mujer troyana.

-Gracias-.

Al llegar a la posada pidieron dos habitaciones.

-Lo siento-dijo el dueño-solo me queda una-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y tras pensarlo un momento.

-La tomamos-dijo Yumi.

-Muy bien, síganme-.

Los chicos siguieron al dueño hasta una habitación-Lo vuelvo a lamentar, pero esta habitación solo tiene dos camas-.

-No importa, gracias-dijo Ulrich.

Los chicos entraron a su habitación alumbrada solo por una vela.

-¿Cómo nos acomodamos?-pregunto Odd.

-Fácil, las chicas duermen en las camas y nosotros en el suelo-dijo Ulrich.

Odd se rió-No, en serio, ¿Cómo nos acomodamos?-.

Varias miradas se posaron en Odd.

-¿Por qué es nuestro amigo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Porque sin mí el equipo no es nada-dijo Odd abrazando a Kenneth con una sonrisa divertida.

Ulrich, Yumi y Aelita se rieron con ese último comentario.

**En el palacio…**

Héctor, el hijo de Príamo y el mejor guerrero de Troya hablaba con su padre y el consejo sobre lo que paso en la playa, les conto incluso de Aquiles.

-Yo no me preocuparía por él-dijo Príamo-tenemos nueva ayuda para vencer a los griegos-.

En ese momento Zeltrax y los otros aparecieron.

-Estos guerreros son enviados del dios del sol Apolo-.

Al decir esto todos en el lugar se arrodillaron ante ellos, menos Héctor.

-¿Enviados de Apolo? Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo.

-No te burles de los dioses-regaño Príamo.

-Padre, tú sabes que respeto a los dioses, pero estos sujetos no me inspiran confianza-

-No discutiré más contigo Héctor, ellos son enviados de Apolo y con su ayuda venceremos a los griegos-.

-¡Si!-gritaron todos contentos, todos menos Héctor, quien miraba a Zeltrax con mucha desconfianza.

**Más tarde….**

Zeltrax y el resto de los villanos hablaban en la habitación que les habían dado.

-Ese gurrero Héctor podría interferir con nuestros planes-dijo Cell.

-Y eso enfadaría al dios Apolo-dijo Gabro.

-Gabro, eso fue un truco, para hacer que ganáramos la confianza del rey-le dijo Foolscap.

-Y me sorprende lo bien que funciono-dijo Shier.

-No te sorprendas tanto-dijo Zeltrax-este pueblo perdió la guerra por tener una fe ciega en sus dioses, usamos esa ventaja para ganar la confianza Príamo y pronto el amuleto será nuestro-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Héctor?-pregunto Cell.

-El no me preocupa, ya que su fin y el de esta ciudad esta muy cerca-los ojos de Zeltrax brillaron con maldad.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 10, espero lo hayan disfrutado, ahora han llegado a la época de la gran guerra entre Troya y Grecia, la cual todos sabemos como termino, he visto esa película cientos de veces y siempre me sorprende la ingenuidad de lo troyanos, en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá al nuevo dino guerrero, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Tximeletta: **_tal vez debí hacer que Ulrich le ayudara, pero tengo dos hermanas, una mayor y otra menor, y por experiencia que cuando hay pleito entre mujeres es mejor no interferir y menos si es pelea por amor, ya que en esos aspectos es muy peligroso acercarse, aunque esa es mi opinión o la experiencia que tengo al crecer con dos hermanas jeje. Mira que bien, y por curiosidad ¿de que hablaron exactamente? ¿De cómo vivieron, se extinguieron? Lo que pasa es que nunca he tenido una clase en la que se hable de ellos y la verdad si me hubiera gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ya sabrás en el próximo capítulo si es Odd el nuevo dino guerrero o Aelita, ya que también faltan ella y otros dos dino guerreros, aunque como vez, esta vez los esbirros de Mesogog tienen una gran ventaja, ya que engañaron a un buen, pero ingenuo rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Tximeletta, y mis más cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…_


	11. Velociraptor violeta

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y ahora se descubrirá al nuevo dino guerrero al mismo tiempo que la guerra comience._

_Hagan sus apuestas ¿a quien apoyan? ¿A Odd o a Aelita?_

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 Velociraptor violeta.**

Apenas amanecía en la ciudad de Troya cuando los golpes de una campana despertaron a los chicos.

-¡Listo para servir general!-grito Kenneth incorporándose del suelo.

Tal como Ulrich había dicho, las chicas durmieron en las dos camas y los chicos en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yumi.

Una vez que Kenneth se despertó por completo descubrió lo que pasaba.

-Hoy es el día en que comienza el segundo round de la guerra de Troya-.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Ulrich-hay que buscar el amuleto cuanto antes-.

Tras arreglarse un poco y pagar el hospedaje salieron a la ciudad esperando encontrar el dino amuleto.

**En el palacio…..**

El rey Príamo veía desde el balcón alto como el ejército griego se acercaba a la ciudad mientras estaba acompañado por la esposa de Héctor y Helena, la mujer cuya traición al rey Menelao, escapando con el príncipe Paris, segundo hijo de Príamo, fuera el detonante de que iniciara la guerra.

Justo en ese instante, Zeltrax y sus compañeros llegaron.

-Dígame Zeltrax ¿Cuándo actuara?-pregunto Príamo.

-En cuanto Apolo nos de la orden majestad-.

Zeltrax se dirigió hacia los cazadores.

-Mientras este rey de los tontos ve la batalla con Cell y conmigo, ustedes tres vayan a buscar el amuleto-.

-Si general-susurraron los tres cazadores y se retiraron.

-¿A dónde van?-pregunto Helena.

-No tengo que responderte-dijo Zeltrax con antipatía.

-Le ruego señor, que le tenga más respeto a la princesa Helena-pidió Príamo.

-Le ruego me disculpe-dijo Zeltrax-_"Pronto llegara el momento de la revancha"-._

**En la ciudad…**

Los chicos seguían el rastro de luz que los alejaba cada vez más de la ciudad.

-Ese amuleto recorrió mucho-opino Odd.

-Solo espero que lleguemos a tiempo-dijo Aelita preocupada-¿Qué pasaría si el ataque a Troya fuera hoy?-.

-Descuida, antes de eso ocurren otras cosas, como la muerte del príncipe Héctor, los días de tregua y finalmente el ataque final de los griegos-explico Kenneth.

-Pobrecitos-dijo Aelita apenada.

Ulrich y Yumi se detuvieron bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Odd.

-Gabro, rápido ocúltense-dijo Ulrich.

Rápidamente se escondieron detrás de una pared.

-¿Por qué nos ocultamos si bien podrían patearle el trasero?-pregunto Odd.

-Porque al parecer están buscando el amuleto y si nos ven podrían seguirnos hasta él-dijo Yumi.

Gabro siguió su camino sin ver a los chicos.

-Bien continuemos-dijo Ulrich.

Ulrich apenas salió del escondite cuando una persona cayó sobre él abrazándolo y provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Dieron tres vueltas hasta que la persona que embistió a Ulrich se recargo en su pecho.

-Oh, mi querido y futuro novio, me da gusto volver a verte-se trataba de Shier, quien había salido de la nada.

Yumi al ver esto apretó los puños y los dientes mientras miraba a Shier con ganas de matarla.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Aelita.

-Se llama Shier-dijo Kenneth-y creo que es una nueva admiradora de Ulrich-.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron Odd y Aelita a un tiempo.

Shier aun tenía abrazado a Ulrich, quien no podía moverse en esa posición.

-No sabes cuanto he deseado poder verte otra vez guapetón-decía Shier con una gran sonrisa.

Shier acerco sus labios a los de Ulrich y cuando estaba a punto de besarlos recibió una soberana patada (muy al estilo anime).

-¿Quién se atreve a interferir con mi beso soñado?-pregunto molesta y luego al ver a quien era apretó sus dientes-¡Tu!-.

Yumi miraba con ojos llameantes a Shier.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?-.

-¿Quién te crees tú para interferir en el primer beso que Ulrich y yo nos íbamos a dar?-

Ulrich miraba esto confundido y no era el único, el resto del equipo también veía esto con cara de preocupación.

-Pleito entre chicas-dijo Kenneth.

-Y del peor, por un chico-dijo Odd.

-Escapemos a buscar el amuleto mientras podamos-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero debemos ayudarlos-dijo Aelita.

-Aelita ¿en serio quieres meterte en eso?-.

Aelita volteo la mirada hacia ambas chicas.

-¡Bruja flacuchenta!-grito Shier.

-¡Zorra alada!-grito Yumi totalmente enojada.

-Tienes razón, salgamos de aquí-dijo Aelita.

-Bueno Ulrich, te dejamos con tus dos admiradoras, nosotros iremos a buscar el amuleto-dijo Odd con sonrisa inocente.

-Buena suerte-le dijo Kenneth con la misma sonrisa.

Los tres chicos se escabulleron.

-¡Oigan!-grito Ulrich, pero ya era muy tarde-No me dejen solo-.

Ulrich volteo con miedo y vio como las dos chicas ya se habían acercado lo suficiente una a la otro y se gritaban en plena cara.

-Oigan chicas, quizás deberían…-.

-¡Tu no te metas!-gritaron a un tiempo viendo a Ulrich y luego volteando a verse otra vez-¡No le grites!-.

Ulrich se echo para atrás totalmente paralizado, definitivamente era preferible enfrentarse a Zeltrax que a eso.

**En el palacio…**

Zeltrax esperaba noticias, cuando desde la altura distinguió a los tres guerreros.

-Así que han encontrado el amuleto-.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Cell.

-Envía a Gabro y Foolscap, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos en cuanto podamos-.

-Si, además quiero ver como termina este duelo-dijo Cell refiriéndose a la pelea entre París y Menelao por el amor de Helena.

**Mientras…..**

Kenneth, Aelita y Odd llegaron hasta el lugar que indicaba el amuleto, era un jardín cercano al palacio.

-Muy bien, a buscar-dijo Kenneth.

Se dispersaron y buscaron por todos los lugares cercanos, cuando aparecieron Gabro y Foolscap.

-Vaya, así que el amuleto esta aquí-dijo Foolscap-bien, lamento decirles que ese amuleto es propiedad del amo Mesogog ¡Revélate estegosaurus!-.

-¡Sal apatasaurus!-dijo Gabro.

La situación se torno crítica, pero debido a la guerra que se llevaba fuera de la ciudad, nadie se dio cuenta de esas criaturas.

-Yo me encargo de ellos-dijo Kenneth-ustedes busquen el amuleto ¡Corta Dimetrodonte!-.

El Dimetrodonte entro en acción listo para la batalla.

-¡Vayan!-les grito a Odd y Aelita.

-¿Crees que puedes derrotarnos tu solo niño?-pregunto Foolscap.

-Pues ustedes dos no han hecho un muy buen trabajo a la hora de apoderarse de los amuletos-dijo Kenneth con burla.

-Pagaras por ese insulto-le dijo Foolscap molesto-¡Ataca estegosaurus!-.

El estegosaurus se lanzo contra Kenneth, pero el Dimetrodonte lo protegió.

-Gracias amigo-.

Antes de saber que hacer, el apatasaurus golpeo al Dimetrodonte con su cola.

-Oh, oh, esto no es bueno-.

**Mientras…..**

Odd y Aelita buscaban el amuleto, pero esas reliquias si que se sabían ocultar.

-Vaya, ya lo teníamos y de no ser por esos caballos-dijo Odd.

-Sigue buscando, hay que ayudar a Kenneth-.

-Me pregunto donde estarán Ulrich y Yumi-.

**En el callejón…..**

Ulrich aun trataba de calmar a las dos chicas, aunque ninguna le hacían el menor caso, solo se insultaban entre ellas.

-¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Arruinaste mi momento con él en Arabia, no volverás a hacerlo! ¡Flota suchumimus!-.

El suchumimus entro en escena.

-Hazte a un lado o afronta las consecuencias-le advirtió Shier.

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, nunca me acobardo ¡Vuela Pterodáctilo!-.

El Pterodáctilo plateado entro a la batalla.

-Esto se puso mejor-dijo Ulrich con sarcasmo.

**En el palacio….**

Zeltrax diviso a los dinosaurios, algo de lo que ningún troyano se había dado cuenta por estar viendo la pelea entre Paris y Menelao.

-Los cazadores encontraron a los mocosos-le dijo a Cell.

-Al fin algo de acción-dijo Cell.

-No podemos actuar inconscientemente, espera el momento justo-dijo Zeltrax al observar al rey Príamo.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando Paris se acobardo y regreso al lado de su hermano rompiendo el trato que pudo haber acabado la guerra, la ira de Agamenón aumento aun más cuando Héctor mato a su hermano Menelao y dio la orden de matar a los troyanos.

Héctor envió a su hermano menor de regreso a la ciudad y el ejército troyano se enfrento al griego.

-Aprovechemos la conmoción para ir por el amuleto-le dijo Zeltrax.

-Si, pobres tontos-.

Sin que nadie los viera abandonaron el lugar.

París ya casi estaba en el palacio cuando vio pasar a los "guerreros de Apolo", los cuales iban en una dirección distinta a la batalla, pero debido a sus heridas no podía seguirlos.

**En el jardín…**

El Dimetrodonte cayó pesadamente, eran dos dinosaurios contra uno y eso no era muy justo.

-Ya lo tenemos-dijo Foolscap.

-Pronto tendremos dos amuletos por el precio de uno y finalmente el amo Mesogog nos felicitara-dijo Gabro.

-Es muy pronto para celebrar-les dijo Kenneth mientras el Dimetrodonte se incorporaba y rugía.

-¡Lo encontré!-grito Odd al ver el amuleto en la rama de un árbol-por fin tendré mi dinosaurio-.

Pero Zeltrax apareció detrás de Odd y sujetándolo del cuello lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-Ese amuleto es nuestro-dijo elevándose.

Aelita hizo un rápido movimiento y tomo a Zeltrax del pie.

-¿Qué?-.

-No dejare que usen a ese dinosaurio como un arma para sus planes-.

-Chiquilla malcriada, suéltame ¡Suéltame!-Zeltrax dio una patada y Aelita cayó al suelo-por fin, un amuleto será nuestro-.

Pero apenas Zeltrax lo toco, recibió un choque eléctrico que lo lanzo contra Gabro y Foolscap.

-¿Esta bien general?-pregunto Foolscap.

-¡Deténganla!-ordeno furioso.

El amuleto cayó y Aelita logro atraparlo antes de que golpeara el suelo.

-Descuida, ya estas a salvo-dijo y se fijo que se trataba de un velociraptor.

-Aelita, pudiste tocarlo-dijo Odd.

Aelita hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que en verdad había tocado el amuleto.

-Eso significa que yo soy la elegida-dijo viendo a Kenneth, quien estaba en peligro-muy bien ¡Por el poder del Velociraptor!-.

El traje de Aelita era violeta con detalles rosas, en su pecho llevaba el dibujo del velociraptor, en su espalda un arco de color blanco con detalles violetas.

-Ahora nivelemos la batalla ¡Velociraptor corre!-.

Un Velociraptor violeta entro en acción lanzándose contra el apatasaurus, a pesar de ser pequeño era muy fuerte, ya que consiguió derribar al apatasaurus.

-Chiquilla insolente-Cell se puso detrás de Aelita y se preparo para golpearla con su espada, pero Aelita desapareció-¿A dónde fuiste?-.

-Aquí estoy-dijo apareciendo detrás de el y dándole una patada, nuevamente desapareció.

-¿Cómo hace eso?-pregunto Gabro.

-No es que desaparezca-dijo Zeltrax levantándose-lo que sucede es que ahora es muy rápida gracias al poder del Velociraptor-.

Aelita se detuvo en un momento-Esto es genial, nunca me sentí tan ligera-.

-Veamos que tan rápida eres-dijo Foolscap lanzándose contra ella.

Aelita lo esquivo con suma facilidad y Foolscap se quedo confundido.

-Hola-dijo apareciendo y golpeándolo.

-¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?-.

-Guau Aelita, si que eres rápida-dijo Kenneth.

-Gracias-.

-Pagaran por eso-dijo Zeltrax molesto.

Kenneth y Aelita decidieron ayudar a sus dinosaurios.

-¿Lista?-.

-Adelante-.

-¡Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Velocidad estelar!-.

El Dimetrodonte dio un giro volviéndose una filosa sierra y derrotando al apatasaurus.

El Velociraptor comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad hasta convertirse en una flecha viviente, una que atravesó al estegosaurus venciéndolo.

-No, otra derrota, retirada-ordeno Zeltrax.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa con Troya?-pregunto Gabro.

-Olvídate de Troya, su destino esta sellado-.

Los guerreros de Mesogog se marcharon y los chicos regresaron con sus dos amigos.

**En el callejón…..**

-¡Alas de espada!-grito Yumi.

-¡Rayo de burbujas!-grito Shier.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco terminando en empate, tras eso Yumi y Shier arremetieron una contra otra y como en Arabia comenzaron su pleito de chicas.

Ulrich se había dado por vencido y ahora solo observaba impotente esa pelea.

-¡Niña majadera!-.

-¡Bruja alada!-.

Justo en ese momento los esbirros de Mesogog llegaron.

-¡Shier, tenemos que huir!-grito Foolscap.

-¡No te metas en esto!-respondió furiosa.

-¡Vámonos ahora mismo!-ordeno Zeltrax.

-Tuviste suerte flacuchenta-dijo Shier alejándose de Yumi y elevándose.

-¡Tú eres la que tuviste suerte!-le grito Yumi y en ese momento el resto del equipo llegó.

-¡Oigan!-grito Kenneth.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yumi volteando muy molesta.

Kenneth se escondió detrás de Ulrich junto con Aelita y Odd totalmente asustado.

-Tenemos el amuleto-dijo Kenneth asustado-Aelita es la nueva dino guerrera-.

-¡Me alegra!-grito Yumi todavía molesta y luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía-chicos…lo siento, no quise-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Odd sonriendo-después de todo los celos son algo poderoso-.

Odd recibió un terrible golpe en la cabeza mientras Yumi lo miraba enojada.

-No me provoques-le advirtió.

En ese momento el portal se abrió.

-Salvado por la reina-dijo Odd contento.

Los chicos entraron, pero Aelita le dio un último vistazo a Troya, algo que noto Odd.

-Princesa ¿estas bien?-.

-Siento mucha pena por toda esta pobre gente-dijo con una triste mirada.

-Lo se, pero debemos irnos-dijo Odd tomándola de la mano, algo que hizo que se Aelita se sonrojara, finalmente entraron al portal.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Zeltrax y Cell estaban en la cámara de tortura recibiendo su castigo, mientras los tres cazadores traban de disculparse con Mesogog.

-Bien amo-dijo Shier-no pudimos traerle el amuleto, pero mire cuantas cosas bonitas trajimos en su lugar. Una replica exacta del caballo de Troya-le mostro un caballo de juguete hecho completamente de madera.

-Unas estatuas de oro del templo de Apolo-dijo Foolscap mostrando reliquias que para los troyanos eran sagrados.

-Armas y escudos de los griegos y de los romanos-dijo Gabro mostrando espadas, lanzas, armaduras y escudos.

-Y unos lindos muñequitos de Héctor y Aquiles, los mejores guerreros de ese tiempo-dijo Shier mostrando dos muñecos-¿Qué dice amo? ¿No esta molesto? ¿Verdad que no?-esto último lo pregunto con miedo.

Elsa, que había estado todo ese tiempo al lado del trono de Mesogog, comenzó a alejarse lentamente y con sumo cuidado, mientras Mesogog apretaba los descansa brazos de su trono y sus ojos brillaba por la intensa furia que sentía en ese momento.

-Nos va a arrojar al pozo ¿verdad?-pregunto Gabro con suma resignación.

**Más tarde…**

Shier, Gabro y Foolscap eran arrojados por los tyrannodrones en un pozo que era un gigantesco remolino negro, el cual les impedía elevarse por la velocidad en que giraba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo los dejaremos ahí amo?-pregunto Elsa.

-Hasta que se vuelva a activar otro amuleto-dijo Mesogog con furia.

-Si amo-.

**En la Hermitage…**

Los chicos aparecieron frente a la reina Dimitria.

-Muchas felicidades Aelita, ya eres una dino guerrera-.

-Gracias alteza-.

Odd estaba un poco raro, bueno, más de lo normal.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Odd.

-¿No lo ves? Solo quedo yo y eso significa que finalmente tendré mi dinosaurio-.

-Te recuerdo Odd, que faltan otros tres amuletos, lo que significa que cualquiera puede ser el próximo dino guerrero-dijo la reina.

Odd se deprimió y los chicos se rieron.

-Por ahora vuelvan a sus clases, no olviden que congele el tiempo y por lo tanto este día aun no termina-.

-Si alteza-dijeron los chicos con pesar y la reina solo sonrió.

-Cada día quiero más a esos chicos-dijo con una sonrisa.

**En el Kadic…..**

Tras acomodarse en sus respectivas aulas y sillas, el tiempo se descongelo siguiendo su curso.

-Y eso es todo lo referente a la tabla periódica-dijo la maestra Hertz-ahora pasemos a algo de historia, comencemos con la famosa guerra de Troya-.

Al oír eso, Ulrich, Aelita y Odd se vieron entre si y disimuladamente soltaron una pequeña risa, la vida estaba llena de casualidades.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 11, espero lo hayan disfrutado, personalmente, me encanto la pelea de Yumi y Shier, y luego el como se trataron de disculpar los cazadores con Mesogog, tratando de arreglar su fracaso con unos regalos._

**Txmiletta: **_sería bueno poder salir de la escuela sin miedo a tener problemas, los chicos tienen suerte de contar con la reina jeje. Respondiendo a tus dos preguntas, si me agobia tener a dos hermanas, y más porque una es mayor que yo y otra menor que yo, pero uno se acostumbra (tiene que), y tengo 21 años, ya me siento viejo jeje, es una lastima que no hayas cambiado de opinión respecto al final de Code: Zombi, realmente deseaba que al menos mis cuatro preferidos hubieran sobrevivido, pero bueno, es tu fic y tu decides, pero déjame decirte que vas muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lo siento, pero no entendí por completo lo que me pedís, se que quieres que no lo haga tan misterioso, pero exactamente ¿Qué detalles te gustarían para que no fuera tan misterioso? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Txmiletta, junto a mis cordiales saludos para Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	12. Transilvania

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y uno de los viajes más terroríficos de todos, aunque ya paso la noche de brujas, pero bueno, nunca es tarde para dar miedo._

_Antes de empezar el capítulo, algunos datos respecto a las formas de los amuletos:_

**Pterodáctilo: **_su forma es la de una pulsera, mientras en el centro aparece la cabeza del pterodáctilo, lo que le facilita a Yumi llevarla._

**Dimetrodonte: **_una especie de moneda en cuyo centro aparece la imagen del dimetrodonte, lo que lo diferencia de la moneda es que este es de color celeste._

**Velociraptor: **_un anillo violeta, en cuyo centro se encuentra un diamante con la forma del velociraptor._

_Hago estas aclaraciones, porque al parecer a algunos les cuesta imaginarse como son los amuletos, un error de mi parte, ya que no especifique como eran._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 Transilvania.**

En la Transilvania antigua, aquella época dominada por la superstición y el miedo, la gente corría a sus hogares al acercarse la noche, cuando un niño recibió un choque eléctrico.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el padre preocupado, pero al ver al sol ocultándose tomo a su hijo en brazos y corrió a su hogar.

Mientras se iban, lo que el niño había pisado se revelo, se trataba de un pequeño triangulo de color azul, en cuyo centro se encontraba el dibujo de un dinosaurios, se trataba del nuevo amuleto.

**En la fortaleza…**

Mesogog estaba en su trono cuando sus tres generales entraron.

-Mi señor, un nuevo amuleto ha sido activado-le informo Elsa.

-¿Dónde esta?-.

-En Transilvania, la tierra del miedo-.

-Despierten a los cazadores-ordeno Mesogog.

Los tres cazadores estaban dormidos, cada uno en su habitación, Shier hablaba dormida soñando con Ulrich.

-Ay Ulrich, por supuesto que me casare contigo, eres tan lindo-decía con una gran sonrisa y abrazando una de sus almohadas.

En ese momento la cama la lanzo contra la pared despertándola de golpe.

-¡Despierten inútiles!-grito la voz de Elsa.

Al mismo tiempo, Foolscap recibió varias descargas eléctricas despertándolo.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Qué sucede?-grito mientras se electrocutaba.

-¡Y repórtense en el laboratorio!-ordeno Elsa.

Gabro fue aplastado por el techo de su habitación despertando, cuando el techo se volvió a levantar, Gabro apareció convertido en un panque.

-¿No podríamos comprar un despertador?-pregunto adolorido.

Finalmente se reportaron ante Mesogog, aunque aun con sueño.

-Prepárense, ya que irán a un nuevo viaje-les informo Elsa.

-Estamos listos amo-dijo Zeltrax.

-Y yo les tengo una pequeña sorpresa-dijo Elsa-no solo llevaran dinosaurios, sino que además…-Elsa tecleo algunos códigos en la computadora y a través de un maquina aparecieron cuatro monstruos-les presento a los monstruos más temidos y sanguinarios de todos: Dracula, el rey de los vampiros, Freddy Kruger, tu peor pesadilla, Jasón, el asesino inmortal y mi preferido personal, traído de los famosos juegos de video Resident Evil; Némesis-.

Los cuatro monstruos se inclinaron ante Mesogog.

-Excelente-dijo complacido.

-No los necesitamos amo-dijo Cell-podemos obtener el amuleto sin ellos-.

Mesogog volteo a verlo con furia-Han perdido cuatro amuletos con esos chiquillos, estas criaturas servirán para que no vuelvan a fallar-.

-Si amo-.

-Retírense-.

Los guerreros de Mesogog se retiraron junto con los cuatro monstruos.

-Esta vez esos mocosos tendrán una sorpresa esperándolos-dijo Elsa.

-Una muy desagradable-agrego Mesogog con maldad.

**En la Hermitage….**

Dimitria estaba durmiendo cuando su collar brillo.

-Otro amuleto-rápidamente se puso de pie y contacto a los chicos.

**En el Kadic…..**

Ulrich dormía cuando su gema comenzó a brillar.

-¿Alteza? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto con sueño.

-Un nuevo amuleto ha sido activado, ya contacte a Yumi, despierta a los demás y vengan a la Hermitage-.

-Entendido-.

Con un gran esfuerzo logro despertar a Odd y luego fueron por Kenneth y Aelita para dirigirse a la Hermitage.

**En la Hermitage…**

Cuando llegaron se percataron de que Yumi ya estaba ahí esperándolos.

Finalmente entraron y se encontraron con la reina.

-¿Dónde esta el amuleto alteza?-pregunto Aelita.

-En Transilvania-.

-Espere ¿dijo Transilvania?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si-.

Kenneth trago saliva.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto Yumi.

-Transilvania es el lugar de origen del conde Dracula, el hombre lobo, Frankenstein y otros monstruos más-.

-No me digas que crees en eso-dijo Yumi.

-Oye, tú no habrías creído en amuletos que te dan el poder de los dinosaurios antes de todo esto o si-dijo Kenneth.

-Buen punto-apoyo Aelita.

-No me importa si tenemos que enfrentarnos a esos monstros-dijo Odd-nada me detendrá para obtener a mi dinosaurio, ahora si se que será mi turno-.

-Aun así deben tener cuidado-les advirtió Dimitria-Mesogog ha perdido cuatro amuletos y eso lo hará estar más determinado a obtener a los otros tres-.

-No lo permitiremos-dijo Aelita.

Dimitria conjuro el hechizo y abrió el portal.

-Buena suerte mis guerreros-.

-Andando-dijo Ulrich.

Entraron al portal dispuesto a rescatar otro amuleto de las garras de Mesogog.

**Transilvania…**

El sol había salido y lo chicos aparecieron.

-Bienvenidos a Transilvania, el lugar más terrorífico del mundo-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-Tranquilo, no va a pasar nada-le aseguro Yumi.

-Excepto por los guerreros de Mesogog-dijo Ulrich.

-Es cierto-.

-Comencemos la búsqueda-dijo Odd impaciente.

Comenzaron a caminar por el bosque tratando de encontrar algún pueblo o algo que les indicara que amuleto estaba cerca.

-Que extraño, el amuleto no detecta nada-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Por qué será?-pregunto Yumi.

-Hay que preguntarle a la reina-dijo Aelita.

Los chicos asintieron y contactaron a la reina, quien respondió enseguida y los chicos no perdieron tiempo en informarle que los amuletos no detectaban nada.

-Eso es muy extraño, a menos que el lugar donde estén-se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué sucede alteza?-pregunto Yumi.

-Kenneth ¿Qué sabes de Transilvania?-.

-Es un lugar de misterio y terror, se cree que es el lugar donde la magia oscura reina-.

-Entonces eso es lo que bloque a los amuletos-dijo Dimitria.

-¿Acaso cree en magia oscura?-pregunto Yumi con escepticismo.

-Algo que debes saber mi joven dino guerrera, es que nada es imposible-.

Yumi asintió.

-Entonces no podremos usar a los amuletos para encontrarlo-dedujo Ulrich.

-Tristemente no, pero pueden usar otra cosa-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Odd.

-Su instinto-.

-¿Podría explicar eso?-pidió Yumi.

-Como dino guerreros, ustedes guardan más que el poder de los dinosaurios, guardan sus instintos, deben usarlos para encontrar el amuleto-.

-¿Y como se hace eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Eso es algo que deben averiguar ustedes mismos-.

La comunicación finalizo con ese último comentario y los chicos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Han notado que la mayoría de sus comentarios no son de mucha ayuda?-pregunto Odd.

-Aun así hay que confiar en ella-dijo Aelita.

-Pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo usar nuestros instintos?-dijo Ulrich y todos se quedaron callados pensando, incluso Odd.

**En el pueblo…..**

Los esbirros de Mesogog miraban el lugar y las actitudes de la gente de esa época.

-Este lugar es patético, miren como caminan con cautela, actúan como si en cualquier momento los fueran a atacar-dijo Cell.

-Según Elsa, esta época es famosa por estar sumergida en el temor y la superstición, fue en este lugar donde se crearon leyendas como la de Dracula-dijo Zeltrax.

-Sera divertido ver su reacción cuando vean a dinosaurios-dijo Foolscap sonriendo.

Shier no hacía el menor caso, sencillamente miraba de un lado a otro buscando algo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Gabro.

-Ulrich no ha llegado, que tristeza-dijo llorando.

-Cálmate, no debemos llamar la atención-dijo Zeltrax.

-Pero lo extraño-dijo Shier llorando.

Los cuatro monstruos creados por Elsa esperaban indicaciones de los generales, hasta que Zeltrax volteo a verlos.

-Lo que debemos hacer es asegurarnos de que los mocosos no lleguen a este pueblo, así que vayan al bosque y si los encuentran destrúyanlos-.

Antes de que los monstruos se retiraran, Shier hablo.

-¿Puedo ir yo también?-pregunto-puede que intente destruir a Ulrich y eso al amo Mesogog no le gustaría-.

-Por favor-dijo Foolscap con sarcasmo.

-Opino que Shier tiene razón-dijo Zeltrax.

-Tiene que estar bromeando general-dijo Foolscap asombrado.

-El amo Mesogog dio la orden de que Shier lo enamorara para pasarlo de nuestro lado, si lo destruimos sin su autorización nosotros seremos destruidos-.

Foolscap se quedo callado y Shier salto llena de alegría.

-Muy bien ¡Muévanse!-les ordeno a los cuatro monstruos.

Shier se marcho junto con esas oscuras y malignas criaturas.

-Y ahora podremos buscar la gema sin temor a que esos mocosos intervengan-dijo Zeltrax-sepárense-.

**En el bosque…..**

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar, pero además de estar desorientados, el lugar estaba cubierto por una espesa niebla que les impedía ver con claridad.

-Definitivamente este es un lugar que nunca volveré a visitar-dijo Kenneth.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Odd.

-Miren-intervino Yumi-se ven algunas luces-.

-Parece que hemos llegado a un pueblo-dijo Aelita.

-Quizás el amuleto este ahí-dijo Odd entusiasmado.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Ulrich.

Pero antes de dar un paso, se oyó un extraño gemido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Aelita algo asustada.

-Descuiden, fue solo el viento-les aseguro Ulrich.

Pero a penas dieron un paso, a Ulrich lo derribaron por la espalda, provocando que rodara junto a la persona que lo abrazo.

-Hola guapo-dijo Shier contenta.

Ulrich se quedo mudo al ver de nuevo a esa chica, mientras Yumi apretaba los dientes enojada.

-Oh, oh, definitivamente un espanto hubiera sido mejor a ella-dijo Kenneth.

-Creo que la bomba va a explotar-dijo Odd.

Los tres chicos comenzaron a retroceder con sumo cuidado.

Ulrich, por su parte, trataba de liberarse del abrazo de Shier, pero ella lo tenía muy bien sujeto.

-No puedo creer lo guapo que estas, cada día te pones más y más guapo-dijo ella acariciando el cabello de Ulrich.

Esta vez Yumi le dio un golpe en la mejilla mandando a Shier contra un árbol.

-¿No te cansas de molestar?-pregunto Shier molesta.

-Tú eres quien debería dejar de molestar-dijo Yumi.

-Ya estoy harta de que arruines mis oportunidades con Ulrich-dijo Shier molesta.

-Tú sola no podrás con todos nosotros-dijo Yumi.

-No estoy sola-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Aelita.

Shier solo ancho más su sonrisa y chasqueo sus dedos.

Al hacerlo aparecieron los cuatro monstruos creados por Elsa.

-Espero que conozcan a mis nuevos amigos-dijo Shier contenta.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia.

-Esto es malo, Dracula, Freddy Kruger, Jasón y Némesis, son los monstruos más poderosos y malvados del género de terror-dijo Kenneth.

-Creo que el tal Némesis es el peor-dijo Aelita al ver todas las armas que ese monstruo cargaba.

-Y no han visto nada, destrúyanlos, pero no dañen a ese lindo chico de pelo marrón-dijo Shier mientras hacía un baile con los ojos convertidos en corazón.

Ulrich abrió los ojos algo consternado.

-Suertudo-murmuraron Kenneth y Odd al ver como esas criaturas se lanzaban sobre ellos.

Los cuatro monstruos atacaron a los chicos, con excepción de Ulrich, quien al ver esto se dispuso a ayudarlos, pero Shier lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Ahora podemos hablar sin interrupciones-dijo con un tono de voz sensual.

Yumi, al ver esto arremetió contra Freddy y Jasón venciéndolos fácilmente, luego se dirigió contra Shier.

-¿Anotaron las matrículas?-pregunto Freddy sosteniéndose la cabeza adolorido.

Aelita era atacada por Dracula, mientras que Kenneth…..

-¿Por qué a mi me toco el monstruo más poderoso?-pregunto Kenneth huyendo de Némesis.

Némesis rugió al dispararle con su metralleta.

Odd, por su parte, al ver la conmoción decidió ir al pueblo para pedir ayuda y con algo de suerte esperaba encontrar el amuleto.

**En el pueblo….**

Odd entro corriendo, pero le sorprendió no encontrar a ninguna persona en la calle o eso creyó…

-Vaya, vaya, miren quien llego-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Al voltear descubrió a Cell.

-Así que lograste escapar de los monstruos que creo Elsa, pero no podrás escapar de mí-Cell saco su espada y ataco a Odd.

Gracias a sus rápidos reflejos consiguió evadir el golpe y rodando sujeto y fierro que estaba en el suelo y encaro a Cell con el.

Cell se rio divertido-Eres el único que falta en obtener su amuleto, por lo que deduzco que ese dinosaurio sería tuyo-.

-¿Sería?-.

-Si, porque una vez que te destruya pasara a manos del amo Mesogog-Cell ataco a Odd, quien se defendió con el fierro que tenía.

Desde su casa, un hombre presenciaba esa batalla y aunque tenía miedo, su conciencia le decía que no podía dejar morir a ese chico.

**Mientras….**

Zeltrax y el resto de los cazadores buscaban el amuleto por todo el pueblo sin saber de la batalla que en ese momento Cell libraba.

Aunque Zeltrax y Gabro era quienes más concentrados estaban en la búsqueda, ya que Foolscap aun estaba molesto por la actitud de Shier hacia Ulrich.

-¿Qué le vera a ese humano? Solo es un niño, un niño tonto-.

Sin que se diera cuenta paso volando justo arriba del amuleto, pero estaba tan concentrado en su dialogo que no se dio cuenta de lo cerca que había estado.

**En el bosque…**

Yumi trataba de llegar con Ulrich y Shier, pero Freddy y Jasón no la dejaban pasar.

-No crean que les tengo miedo solo porque son dos de los monstruos más famosos del mundo-.

-Yo conozco tus miedos-dijo Freddy-se que tienes miedo a enfrentar a tus sentimientos, temes admitir que sientes más que una amistad por ese chico que esta con Shier, ya que temes que si comienzan una relación y terminan no puedan recuperar la amistad-.

Yumi se quedo estática, esas palabras resonaban en su mente, pero…

-No se de que estas hablando-.

-Puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero no a mí, ni a ninguno de tus amigos-.

Yumi lanzo su abanico contra Freddy, quien lo bloqueo con su garra, Jasón aprovecho la confusión para tratar de golpear a Yumi con su machete, pero ella dio un salto esquivándolo.

Kenneth saltaba tratando de esquivar los ataques de Némesis y aprovechando que era más rápido que él le dio un golpe con su sierra, aunque no le hizo el menor daño, Némesis lo golpeo y Kenneth se estrello con un árbol.

-De acuerdo, este sujeto es duro-dijo sobándose la cabeza.

Aelita eludía a Dracula con agilidad, pero se enfrentaba al rey de los vampiros y conocía perfectamente las habilidades de ese vampiro para seducir a las jóvenes y arrastrarlas a su mundo de tinieblas.

Fue en un momento en que Dracula se acerco lo suficiente que Aelita saco su arco y le disparo una flecha logrando que Dracula retrocediera un poco.

Ulrich por su parte, tenía sus propios problemas y no era que estuviera en peligro, más bien porque Shier no lo soltaba y además le decía cosas que hacían que se sonrojara.

-Eres un chico muy lindo y fuerte-decía Shier-no entiendo que haces con esos tontos cuando bien podrías servir al amo Mesogog-.

-Ellos son mis amigos y nunca me uniría a alguien tan malvado como Mesogog-.

-El amo puede ser malvado, cierto-admitió Shier-pero es alguien que valora el valor y el poder, si te le unieras verías lo que te quiero decir-.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en que yo me le una?-pregunto Ulrich suspicaz.

Shier se sonrojo y apartándose un poco de Ulrich, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos.

-Por que yo….te….a….-conforme Shier hablaba sus mejillas se iban coloreando y cuando estaba por terminar, Jasón cayó sobre ella alejándola de Ulrich.

Ulrich volteo a ver a Yumi, quien respiraba agitadamente, además de que en su mirada se veía una gran furia.

-Yumi-dijo Ulrich algo asustado.

**En el pueblo…**

Odd cayó al suelo y Cell lo acorralo con su espada.

-Yo gane, tu morirás y el amuleto será del amo Mesogog, por fin nos felicitara-dijo contento.

Cell alzo su espada y cuando Odd creyó que su fin había llegado, se oyó un disparo, el cual golpeo a Cell, quien cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?-pregunto aturdido antes de caer inconsciente, ya que el disparo le había dado en la cabeza.

Odd se quedo confundido, hasta que un hombre lo tomo del brazo y le ayudo a levantarse.

-De prisa, por aquí-le dijo arrastrándolo al interior de una casa.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 12, espero lo hayan disfrutado, lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no hubo clases el lunes y salimos fuera, como ven, han ido a Transilvania, el lugar donde el miedo y la superstición reinan, Foolscap paso justo a unos cuantos metros del amuleto y ni siquiera lo noto, si Mesogog se entera, el pobre va a ser castigado brutalmente._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_tranquila, respira profundo, yo sabía que estabas en exámenes, bueno, solo lo adivine, porque eres quien más comenta de mis fics, pero no te preocupes, yo espero que te haya ido muy bien en todos tus exámenes y que hayas sacado una muy buena calificación, aunque Shier sea malvada, hay que reconocer lo rápido que acepto sus sentimientos pasando por las 5 fases del duelo (negación, ira, negociación, depresión y aceptación), creo que Yumi aun esta en la negación, aunque esta pasando a la ira y con mucha razón, esta vez enfrentan a una horda de monstruos, que en mi opinión, han sido los más aterradores (aunque Némesis es mi favorito personal), y espero que algún día podamos conocernos en persona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_primero, me disculpo por decepcionarte, pero a Odd le tenía preparado otro dinosaurio, además de que me pareció que el Velociraptor encajaba mejor con Aelita, pero en el próximo capítulo Odd ya tendrá su dinosaurio. Segundo, espero que con las aclaraciones que puse al principio te haya sido suficiente para imaginarte a los amuletos, sino, dímelo y yo pondré más detalles. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres bien._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, y mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	13. Triceraptop azul

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la revelación del nuevo dinosaurio y su dino guerrero, pero primero deben encargarse de esas malignas criaturas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 Triceraptops azul.**

El hombre se metió a su casa y rápidamente cerró la puerta, mientras que Odd trataba de recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto aquel hombre.

Se trataba de un señor de 40 años, su pelo era castaño, llevaba puesta una ropa europea y su barba era de color negro con algunas canas blancas.

-Si, gracias, pero ¿Quién es usted?-.

-Me llamo Lionel y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Odd-.

-¿Qué hacías allá afuera? ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es?-.

-Buscaba algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Un amuleto-.

-¿Y por eso arriesgaste tu vida?-.

-Es más que un amuleto, debo encontrarlo antes de que Cell le ponga sus manos encima-.

-¿Cell? ¿Te refieres al tipo que te ataco?-Odd asintió.

-Y no es el único, hay otros sujetos que lo están ayudando-.

-¿Hay más seres como ese?-.

-Si-.

**En el bosque…**

Yumi miraba a Ulrich con gran enojo.

-¿Me quieres decir que estaba pasando?-.

-Nada, ella solo…..-.

-¡No me digas que nada!-grito Yumi enojada.

Antes de que Ulrich respondiera, el cuerpo de Jasón salió volando y Shier apareció, sus ojos brillaban debido a la gran furia que sentía.

-Bruja flacuchenta ¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?-grito enojada-¡No volverás a molestarme! ¡Devórala mapusaurus!-.

Un mapusaurus entro en acción.

-Esto esta mejor-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo, pero rápidamente se hizo a un lado al casi recibir un golpe de Némesis-y eso estuvo muy cerca-.

Yumi se puso frente a Ulrich-Ya me tienes harta zorra ¡Vuela Pterodáctilo!-.

El Pterodáctilo descendió del cielo listo para pelear.

Yumi y Shier se miraron con furia, mientras que Ulrich era atacado por Freddy y Jasón.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo cuando las armas de ambos monstruos apenas rozaron su rostro.

**En el pueblo…**

Cell despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Zeltrax.

-¿Qué paso?-le pregunto Zeltrax.

-Uno de los mocosos esta aquí-.

En ese momento Gabro y Foolscap llegaron.

-¿Alguna señal del amuleto?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Ninguna general-dijo Foolscap (pobre tonto).

Odd al verlos platicar salió despacio de la casa.

-Espera ¿A dónde vas?-le pregunto Lionel.

-A buscar el amuleto-.

-Solo es una joya, no vale la pena que arriesgues tu vida por eso-.

-Escuche, agradezco su ayuda, pero si ellos se apoderan del amuleto algo terrible podría pasarle a todo su pueblo. Es más que un simple amuleto, tiene magia muy poderosa-.

-¿Magia?-pregunto Lionel.

-Si y si ellos le ponen sus manos encima este pueblo será destruido-.

Tras escuchar a Odd, Lionel se quedo pensando, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Muy bien, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda-.

-Gracias-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Con sumo cuidado abandonaron la casa, pero para su desgracia Cell los vio.

-¡Ahí va!-grito.

Zeltrax y los dos cazadores voltearon.

-¡Que no escapen!-ordeno Zeltrax.

-¡Corre!-le grito Lionel a Odd, quien salió corriendo para buscar el amuleto.

-Envíen a sus dinosaurios-les ordeno a Foolscap y Gabro.

Ambos cazadores asintieron.

-¡Ve styracosaurus!-dijo Gabro.

-¡Ataca pachycephalosaurus!-grito Foolscap.

Ambos dinosaurios malignos entraron en acción.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-dijo Lionel asustado, pero no bajo su escopeta en ningún momento.

**En el bosque….**

Mientras Yumi y Shier peleaban entre ellas al igual que sus dinosaurios, los tres chicos habían sido rodeados por los monstruos.

-Oigan ¿Por qué nos complicamos peleando con ellos cuando podemos llamar a los dinosaurios?-pregunto Aelita.

Kenneth se golpeo la frente al no pensar en eso-Buena pregunta-.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

Los tres dinosaurios entraron en acción.

-¿Ya no son tan rudos?-pregunto Kenneth con burla al ver a los monstruos retroceder.

El Tyrannosaurus encaro a Némesis, mientras el Dimetrodonte a Dracula y el Velociraptor a Freddy y Jasón.

El T-rex arremetió contra Némesis, quien le disparo con su metralleta sin lastimarlo, Dracula trato de morder al Dimetrodonte, pero no podía gracias a su dura piel, el Velociraptor peleaba contra Freddy y Jasón, y debido a su velocidad podía hacerles frente sin ningún problema.

El Pterodáctilo volaba a grandes alturas, desde donde hacia piruetas para confundir a su oponente, el mapusaurus solo giraba su cabeza tratando de seguir los movimientos del Pterodáctilo.

Shier lanzo sus estrellas ninjas contra Yumi, quien las bloqueo con sus abanicos.

-Que pelea tan interesante-dijo Shier sonriendo-una ninja vs una geisha-.

Yumi solo permanecía callada.

-Muy pronto veremos quien es más merecedora del amor de Ulrich-dijo Shier.

-Mejor cierra tu maldita boca-dijo Yumi molesta.

Ambas guerreras se atacaban con todo lo que tenían.

**En el pueblo…**

Odd corría por las calles tratando de encontrar el amuleto.

-Esto es muy difícil-dijo Odd preocupado-¿Qué fue lo que dijo la reina?-.

Odd trato de recordar lo que la reina Dimitria les había dicho.

-_"Usen sus instintos"-._

-Instintos, eso es-Odd cerro los ojos y trato de sentir al amuleto.

-_"Concéntrate, concéntrate"-_pensaba.

Una voz se oyó en su mente o eso creyó.

-Siente todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, siente el aire, el agua, la tierra, las plantas, deja que te guíen hasta el amuleto-.

Aunque Odd no estaba seguro de a que se refería, trato de hacerlo.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras sentía cada cosa alrededor, cada piedra, cada insecto, cada pájaro, etc.

De pronto vio un rayo de color azul que le indicaba ir hacia la derecha.

-¿Serán esos instintos de los que la reina hablaba?-se pregunto y luego se encogió en hombros-no hay tiempo que averiguarlo-.

Odd no podía saber cuanta razón tenía, porque en ese momento los dinosaurios de Foolscap y Gabro lo perseguían.

-Debe de haber encontrado el amuleto-dijo Gabro.

-Debemos obtenerlo antes que él, el amo Mesogog ya esta harto de fracasos-dijo Zeltrax lanzando a Lionel contra el suelo-¡Vayan!-.

Ambos cazadores asintieron y fueron tras Odd.

Odd había llegado hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde algo le decía que encontraría el amuleto.

-Muy bien, debo encontrarlo-dijo mientras buscaba por todos lados.

En ese momento aparecieron el styracosaurus y el pachycephalosaurus junto con Cell.

-Esta vez nadie te salvara-le dijo alzando su espada.

Odd se puso en guardia cuando un disparo golpeo a Cell.

-No otra vez-dijo furioso.

Odd vio que todos los aldeanos habían salido de sus casas.

-Lastimaron a nuestro líder-dijo uno-hay que castigarlos-.

Odd abrió los ojos, Lionel era el líder del pueblo y al parecer muy querido por todos.

-Insectos-dijo Cell molesto-¡Destrúyanlos!-.

Ambos dinosaurios se lanzaron contra el pueblo, los hombres comenzaron a dispararles, pero sus armas no le hacían ni cosquillas a los dinosaurios.

-Rayos-dijo Odd al ver a la gente en peligro.

-Al parecer finalmente llego tu fin-dijo Cell contento.

Odd comenzó a retroceder cuando piso algo, al ver que era una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-¡El amuleto!-grito feliz.

-¿Qué?-cuestiono Cell-ese amuleto es mío-.

Cell se lanzo contra Odd, quien rápidamente reacciono y tomo el amuleto, cuando Cell iba a ponerle sus manos encima Odd se hizo a un lado.

-No me electrocuto ¡Genial! Significa que este amuleto es mío-dijo feliz.

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo Cell alzando su espada.

Odd vio la imagen del dinosaurio, la cual era un Triceraptop.

-Muy bien ¡Por el poder del Triceraptop!-.

El traje de Odd era de color azul, llevaba puesta una banda en la cabeza la cual tenía dos cuernos alrededor, sus manos llevaban puestas dos guantes de los cuales surgían dos pequeños cuerdos, el dibujo del Triceraptop lo tenía en sus guantes.

-Ahora si podemos pelear al mismo nivel-le dijo a Cell poniéndose en guardia.

-Yo no lo creo-.

Cell se lanzo contra Odd y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

-No volveré a ser humillado por un montón de niños-dijo furioso.

-Tienes razón, esta vez serás humillado por uno-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Chiquillo insolente-.

Odd bloqueaba los ataques de Cell con los cuernos de sus guantes, cuando Cell trato de golpearlo con su espada, Odd se agacho y dando un giro derribo a Cell con una patada.

Odd dio un salto y se alejo un poco de Cell.

-No huyas-dijo levantándose.

-No estoy huyendo, pero necesitaba espacio para hacer eso-Odd junto sus manos-¡Toma esto!-.

Los cuernos de los guantes salieron disparados como dos pequeños dardos que golpearon a Cell causando una explosión que lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-Esto es genial-dijo Odd contento, pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver a los aldeanos en peligro-y ahora ¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

El Triceraptop azul apareció y se lanzo contra los dos dinosaurios malignos.

-¿Crees que podrás vencernos tu solo?-cuestiono Foolscap.

-No lo creo, lo se-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Ya veras ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Gabro.

Ambos dinosaurios se lanzaron contra el Triceraptop, quien embistió a ambos derribándolos.

-Que poder tienes amigo-dijo Odd contento.

Los dos dinosaurios se levantaron.

-Solo tuviste suerte-dijo Foolscap molesto.

-¡Styracosaurus muéstrale tu poder!-ordeno Gabro.

El styracosaurus y el Triceraptop embistieron uno contra el otro.

-Bien ¡Pachycephalosaurus ataca!-ordeno Foolscap.

El pachycephalosaurus se lanzo para atacar al Triceraptop por la espalda.

-Espera, espera-decía Odd y cuando vio la oportunidad-¡Ahora!-.

El Triceraptop se hizo a un lado y los dos malignos dinosaurios se golpearon entre ellos.

-¿Qué? ¡Nos engaño!-dijo Foolscap incrédulo.

-Y ahora terminemos con esto-dijo Odd-¡Golpe de acero!-.

Los cuernos del Triceraptop comenzaron a brillar y se lanzo contra ambos dinosaurios.

Conforme más se acercaba sus cuernos se volvía de acero puro, finalmente embistió a ambos dinosaurios malignos lanzándolos al aire.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado! ¡Cuidado!-gritaba Foolscap al ver que los dinosaurios iban hacia ellos.

-¿Por qué jamás pierden?-pregunto Gabro entristecido.

Finalmente los dos dinosaurios cayeron sobre ellos.

-¡Así se hace amigo!-grito Odd contento.

La gente del pueblo al ver eso comenzó a gritar llena de regocijo.

Zeltrax se acerco a Cell, el cual aun estaba en el suelo.

-Fallamos de nuevo, vámonos-dijo levantándolo.

-¡Espérenos!-gritaron Foolscap y Gabro.

Odd estaba feliz de que al fin tenía su dinosaurio cuando recordó algo.

-Mis amigos-.

Al asegurarse que todo el pueblo estaba bien, Odd corrió hacia el bosque junto con el Triceraptop para ayudar a sus amigos.

**En el bosque…**

-¡Llama dorada!-.

-¡Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Velocidad estelar!-.

Los tres dinosaurios atacaron a esos monstruos y consiguieron derrotarlo.

-¡Bien hecho!-grito Ulrich.

Yumi y Shier aun mantenía la batalla junto con sus dinosaurios.

-Ya veras ¡Bola de Fuego!-.

-¡Alas de espada!-.

Como la vez anterior ambos ataques dieron en el blanco terminando en empate.

-¡¿Por qué no dejas de molestarme y admites que Ulrich será mío?-grito Shier.

Yumi solo la miro llena de rabia, pero antes de poder decir algo, el collar de Shier brillo.

-Tuviste suerte, al parecer el amuleto ha sido obtenido-dijo elevándose-pero recuerda mis palabras: Ulrich será todo MIO-.

Shier se marcho y Yumi muchas cosas que deberán ser censuradas.

-No sabía que Yumi tenía ese tipo de vocabulario-dijo Kenneth asombrado.

-Enojado uno puede hacer cualquier cosa-dijo Aelita también asombrada.

Cuando Yumi se calmo, vio acercarse a Odd acompañado por el dinosaurio.

-Al parecer Odd finalmente lo consiguió-dijo sonriendo.

Odd llego y al ver que todo estaba bien, pues…..

-¡Miren! ¡Finalmente tengo mi dinosaurio! ¡Les presento a Tricero!-.

-¿Le pusiste nombre a tu dinosaurio?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si y le gusta-dijo Odd orgulloso, ya que el Triceraptop lanzo una gruñido amigable, al parecer Odd tenía razón.

-Supongo que es algo divertido-dijo Kenneth pensando-ya se, mi Dimetrodonte se llamara Shun, el nombre de un gran ninja-.

-Creo que a ti te llamare-Aelita se quedo pensando-Dai, que significa grandiosa, porque tú lo eres-dijo acariciando a su Velociraptor.

-Entonces yo te llamare Gina, ya que significa plateado en japonés-dijo Yumi orgullosa de su elección.

Solo quedaba Ulrich, quien miraba a su Tyrannosaurus y este a él como si esperara un nombre.

-Muy bien, lo tengo, te llamare Dreyco, que significa dragón-.

-¿Por qué Dreyco?-pregunto Odd interesado.

-Porque me gustan los dragones y porque es el nombre perfecto para el rey de los dinosaurios-.

Nadie discutió con eso, finalmente el portal se abrió y los chicos volvieron a su mundo.

**Francia….**

Aparecieron frente a la reina, quien los recibió sonriendo.

-Te felicito Odd, finalmente tienes a tu dinosaurios-.

-Si y valió la pena la espera, ya que tiene un gran poder-dijo contento.

-Me da gusto por ustedes, pero no olviden que aun quedan otros dos amuletos y aun desconocemos quienes son los otros dos elegidos, por lo que Mesogog puede aprovechar ese misterio para apoderarse de ellos-.

-Pero, los amuletos solo pueden ser detectados cuando son activados-dijo Yumi.

La reina cerro los ojos-Confiemos que nadie los active mientras no sepamos quienes son los otros elegidos-.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Bueno, el tiempo aun esta congelado, por lo que todavía es de noche, vayan a descansar, ya que mañana tienen escuela-.

-Si, alteza-dijeron los chicos algo cansados.

**En el Kadic….**

Tras despedirse de Kenneth y Aelita, Ulrich y Odd llegaron a su habitación.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Al fin tengo mi dinosaurio!-gritaba Odd contento-¡No creo poder dormir esta noche!-.

Apenas dijo esto cayó en su cama y se quedo profundamente dormido.

-Si claro-dijo Ulrich, quien luego se acomodo para dormir.

**En la fortaleza…**

Mesogog hablaba con sus esbirros.

-Así que han fracasado de nuevo, no se a quien castigar-.

-A Cell amo-dijo Foolscap rápidamente-él fue quien perdió el amuleto-.

-Un momento-intervino Zeltrax-el amuleto estaba en la entrada de ese pueblo-.

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Elsa.

-Foolscap debía buscar en esa parte y lo hicimos mucho antes de que llegara el chiquillo-.

Mesogog volteo a ver a Foolscap-Explícate-.

-Bueno yo…..-Foolscap trataba de hacer memoria y finalmente recordó, había visto en destello justo debajo de él, pero estaba tan molesto que no le tomo importancia, tragando saliva se preparo para su destino-es una historia muy graciosa-dijo sonriendo con miedo.

-Estas insinuando-interrumpió Mesogog lentamente, pero con un tono enfadado-que pasaste a escasos centímetros del amuleto y no lo tomaste-.

Conforme hablaba, la ira de Mesogog iba aumentando.

-Bueno…..yo…..-.

Lo último que Foolscap alcanzo a ver fue la garra de Mesogog atravesando su pecho.

-Es la última vez que me fallas-dijo sacando su garra, Foolscap cayó al suelo muerto-quiten a esta basura de mi vista-.

Los tyrannodrones aparecieron y se llevaron el cuerpo de Foolscap.

-Que les sirva de lección, no soporto las derrotas, pero las estupideces se castigan brutalmente-dijo peligrosamente.

Los 5 esbirros que quedaban asintieron con miedo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 13, finalmente Odd se ha convertido en dino guerrero y gracias a él le pusieron nombres a sus dinosaurios ¿Qué les parecieron? Mesogog asesino a Foolscap por el error que cometió, si fue capaz de hacerle eso a su propio aliado, que no estaría dispuesto a hacer para poner sus garras en el amuleto, de los que ya quedan solo dos._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra saber que te agrado la descripción que hice de los dinosaurios, me había quedado con la duda por lo cortas que quedaron, pero bueno, ya veremos cuando nos podemos conectar, me conecto con otro amiga que también ha comentado mis fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mano mis más cordiales saludos._

_PD Por si Yumilyokogen08 aparece para comentar, te aviso que en el próximo capítulo harás tu aparición, así que espero no te lo pierdas, porque aunque tu papel va a ser casi el mismo que en el otro fic (Code: oráculo) te tengo preparada una sorpresa._

_Nos vemos…_


	14. Hikaru

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez llegara una nueva aliada, alguien que Yumi conoce muy bien y que muy probablemente este destinada a convertirse en dino guerrera._

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**Cap. 14 Hikaru.**

El día comenzaba de nuevo, los chicos estaban en la cafetería, aunque Odd estaba histérico, ya que no podía disimular su alegría.

-¡Finalmente tengo mi dinosaurio!-.

-Cálmate, no debemos llamar la atención-le dijo Kenneth.

-Es que no puedo disimular mi alegría-dijo Odd-después de tanto esperar por fin tengo mi dinosaurio-.

-Pero aun quedan otros dos amuletos-intervino Yumi-y no sabemos para quienes sean-

Kenneth volteo mirando a todos en el Kadic.

-Pues, hay muchas buenas opciones y otras no tan buenas-.

-Entre más pronto obtengamos el resto de los amuletos, más pronto detendremos a Mesogog-dijo Ulrich.

-Espero-dijo Aelita-ese sujeto es alguien que realmente da miedo-.

**En el aeropuerto…**

Los padres de Yumi estaban esperando a alguien, cuando Akiko Ishiyama lo distinguió.

-¡Por aquí!-le grito a una chica de la edad de Yumi.

-Hola tío, hola tía-.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo?-pregunto Takeo.

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y Yumi?-.

-En la escuela ¿quieres ir a verla?-pregunto Akiko.

-Claro que si-dijo contenta.

**En el Kadic…..**

Tras terminar la comida, los chicos se reunieron en el patio de la escuela.

-Al parecer esta vez tendremos más difícil nuestra búsqueda-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Odd.

-Con nuestros amuletos al menos sabíamos que uno de nosotros sería el elegido, pero ahora no sabemos quienes pueden ser-.

-Y como la reina dijo, Mesogog podría aprovechar esa ventaja-dijo Yumi.

Ulrich les hizo una señal de que dejaran de hablar, porque en ese momento Sissy y su pandilla pasaron por ahí.

-Con que no sea ella la próxima dino guerrera, con eso estoy contento-dijo Kenneth.

-Te apoyo amigo-dijo Odd.

Los chicos se rieron, pero la risa de Yumi cambio cuando Odd hablo.

-Por cierto Yumi ¿Qué pasa entre tú y Shier?-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Cada vez que ella aparece y se lanza sobre Ulrich, tú pierdes el control, casi pareciera que estas…..-.

-¡No es cierto!-grito Yumi molesta y sonrojándose.

-Ya, ya, tranquila-le dijo Odd sonriendo-además, no creo que Ulrich quisiera algo con ella ¿verdad?-.

Ulrich suspiro-Ella es linda-admitió-pero es muy cruel y eso es algo que no me gusta, aunque debo reconocer que es menos molesta que Sissy-.

-Eso es cierto y un poco más sincera que Yumi-dijo Kenneth.

Unas estrellas se vieron y Kenneth apareció sobándose la cabeza, mientras Yumi tenía su puño cerrado.

**En la fortaleza…**

Tras la muerte de Foolscap, los tres generales se reunieron.

-Ahora que Foolscap esta muerto, debemos cambiar de estrategia-dijo Cell.

-Y no solo por la muerte de Foolscap-intervino Elsa-sino porque su estrategia ha dado tan buenos resultados-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Cell furioso.

-Quiero decir de que soy la única que hasta ahora no le ha fallado a mi amo Mesogog-.

-Eres la única que no ha fallado porque jamás vas a las misiones-le dijo Cell.

Elsa lo miro sin darle importancia.

-Pero ahora debo empezar a ir, ya que Foolscap esta muerto y además ustedes son tan inútiles que han perdido con unos niños 5 veces-.

-Cuando pelees con ellos veras que tan fácil es vencerlos-dijo Cell con sarcasmo.

-Pero Elsa tiene razón en algo-dijo Zeltrax-no podemos seguir fallando o tendremos el mismo destino de Foolscap-.

Mientras ellos hablaban, los dos cazadores que quedaban estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Gabro había hecho un altar en honor a su buen amigo Foolscap, ya que ambos eran casi como hermanos, pero de la ira de Mesogog nadie se salvaba.

Shier, por su parte, se había dado una ducha y ahora se cepillaba el cabello mientras a su mente llegaba Ulrich.

-Ah, el es tan lindo-dijo con sonrisa soñadora y dirigiendo su vista a su cama agrego-algún día lo tendrá conmigo en mi cama-esto lo dijo con una sonrisa muy pícara.

**En el Kadic…**

Apenas el coche de la familia Ishiyama se detuvo, la chica salió disparada hacia el Kadic.

Al entrar comenzó a buscar a Yumi, cuando la divisó no pudo evitar saltar de alegría.

-¡Yumi!-grito corriendo a su encuentro.

Yumi volteo a ver quien la había llamado y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

-¡Hikaru!-.

Yumi y Hikaru se abrazaron contentas.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Yumi sorprendida.

-¿Así saludas a tu prima?-pregunto molesta.

-Lo siento, es solo que es una sorpresa verte aquí-dijo Yumi.

-Pues ya ves, no podía soportar estar tan lejos de mi prima favorita, así que logre convencer a mis padres para que me inscribieran en el Kadic y quedarme a vivir con mis tíos-.

-¡Eso es genial!-grito Yumi contenta y nuevamente abrazo a su prima.

Los chicos vieron esto en silencio.

-Ok, esto ya me esta dando miedo-dijo Kenneth asustado.

Yumi reacciono y recordó a sus amigos.

-Soy una grosera, no te he presentado a mis amigos-dijo llevando a Hikaru con los demás-él es Odd-.

-Bonjour preciosa-le dijo Odd.

-Ni se te ocurra-le advirtió Yumi y Odd trago saliva.

-Ella es Aelita-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Aelita.

-El es Kenneth-.

-Ay, que niño tan tierno-dijo Hikaru abrazando a Kenneth.

-No soy tierno-dijo Kenneth tratando de soltarse y provocando las risas de sus amigos.

-Y el es Ulrich-.

Antes de que Ulrich dijera algo, Hikaru se le adelanto.

-Así que tú eres el famoso Ulrich, Yumi habla de ti todo el tiempo-ante esto Yumi se sonrojo.

-Hikaru-le dijo en voz baja.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si, dice cosas como: "es tan guapo, tan dulce, tan fuerte, tan….."-.

Yumi le tapo la boca a Hikaru antes de poder continuar.

-Por favor, ya no sigas-le dijo en voz baja, pero con un tono de advertencia.

-Ok, eso fue divertido-dijo Kenneth.

Nuevamente las estrellas se vieron y Kenneth apareció sobándose la cabeza otra vez.

-¿Qué tan divertido te pareció eso?-le pregunto Yumi molesta.

-No mucho-dijo adolorido.

Varias risas se escucharon entre ellos.

-Oye Yumi ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?-Hikaru señalo el amuleto de Yumi.

-Solo es una pulsera-dijo Yumi tratando de sonar convincente.

-Es muy linda ¿Dónde las venden?-.

-Bueno….-Yumi estaba en problemas, nunca le había mentido a su prima y no quería empezar ahora-espera un momento-.

Yumi se acerco a sus amigos y les susurro algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Por favor, es mi prima y tal vez sea otra elegida-.

Algunas miradas algo escépticas se cruzaron, pero Ulrich suspiro.

-Aunque estoy de acuerdo con Yumi, deberíamos preguntarle a la reina, ya que ella tiene todo el conocimiento de los amuletos-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ulrich-dijo Kenneth.

-Y yo-apoyo Aelita.

-Y conmigo somos tres-dijo Odd.

Yumi suspiro-Muy bien, pero que Hikaru nos acompañe-.

-Ok-.

Los chicos vieron a Hikaru.

-Hikaru, síguenos-pidió Yumi.

Hikaru arqueo una ceja, pero aun así se dispuso a seguir a su prima y a sus amigos.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog estaba en su trono meditando sobre la situación, sus guerreros solo habían fallado y ya solo quedaban dos amuletos, pero había otra cosa que lo inquietaba.

-Shier, repórtate en el salón del trono-.

Tres segundos después, Shier apareció.

-¿Me llamo mi amo?-.

-Si Shier, necesito preguntarte ¿cómo vas con el mocoso?-.

Shier se puso un poco nerviosa, pero aun así contesto con la verdad o trato de hacer que su respuesta no sonara tan mal.

-Pues, voy avanzando poco a poco, me falto muy poco para decirle que lo amaba y lograr que se nos uniera-.

-Pero….-.

Shier trago saliva muerta de miedo-Hay otra chica que esta interesada en él y que siempre interfiere cuando me le acerco-.

Shier cerró sus ojos y espero algún regaño de Mesogog, pero este se quedo en silencio pensando.

-Con que tienes competencia-Mesogog se levanto de su trono-dime Shier ¿Qué hacemos cuando tenemos competencia?-.

Shier se quedo mirando a su amo.

-La eliminamos y eso es precisamente lo que haremos con esa chiquilla, quitarla del medio-.

-Y al fin Ulrich será mío-dijo Shier contenta.

-Y con él de mi lado obtener el resto de los amuletos será un juego de niños-.

**En la Hermitage…**

Hikaru les había preguntado a donde iban, pero Yumi solo le respondió que a ver a una persona que aclararía todas las dudas que tuviera.

-Solo te advierto-le dijo antes de entrar en la casa-¿Qué lo que te contemos te parecerá una locura?-.

Hikaru solo asintió y entraron, buscaron por la sala hasta que encontraron a la reina meditando en el patio.

-¿Quién es ella?-le pregunto Hikaru a Yumi.

-Ella es la reina Dimitria-.

-Ah, la reina….. !¿Reina?¡-.

Al oír ese grito, Dimitria se levanto.

-Jóvenes guerreros, que sorpresa y ¿Quién es ella?-.

-Ella es mi prima Hikaru-.

-Mucho gusto-.

Hikaru no podía hablar, estaba demasiado impresionada.

-¿De verdad es una reina?-.

-Si-.

-Yumi ¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-¿Por qué la trajeron?-pregunto Dimitria.

-Porque Yumi cree que podría ser otra elegida-.

-¿Elegida? ¿Para que?-pregunto Hikaru confundida.

Yumi miro a la reina, en su mirada había una suplica de que le diera una oportunidad, finalmente la reina suspiro.

-Muy bien, entremos a la casa y te explicare todo-.

Los chicos lo hicieron y se dirigieron a la sala.

-Lo que te voy a contar tal vez te resulta algo difícil de creer, solo te pido que me escuches hasta el final-pidió Dimitria.

-De acuerdo-.

Así, Dimitria le conto todo acerca de Dinotopia, los 7 amuletos y de su hermano Mesogog, cuando termino, Hikaru se quedo en silencio.

-Vaya, es algo difícil de creer-.

-Lo se, pero es la verdad y si Yumi dice que tu eres una elegida es por algo-.

-Pero me gustaría estar completamente segura de que todo es verdad, es decir, no dudo de usted ni de Yumi, pero al menos me gustaría ver una prueba-.

-¿Qué te parecen 5?-pregunto Dimitria y vio a los chicos, quienes asintieron.

Salieron al patio y se transformaron.

-Guau-dijo Hikaru.

-Ahora prepárate para otra sorpresa-dijo la reina y dio el permiso.

-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

Los 5 dinosaurios aparecieron y Hikaru dio un grito de susto.

-¿Es suficiente prueba?-.

-S…si-dijo temblando.

-Tranquila prima, son nuestros amigos, ella es Gina-dijo Yumi.

-El es Shun-.

-El es Tricero-.

-Ella es Dai-.

-Y el es Dreyco-.

Hikaru miro a los 5 dinosaurios.

-Guau, son hermosos-dijo fascinada.

-Y tú podrías ser una de ellos-dijo Dimitria.

-¿En serio?-pregunto entusiasmada.

-Si, pero debemos estar seguros, es por eso que iras con los chicos en su próxima misión-.

-¿Podría tener un dinosaurios?-.

-Así es-.

Hikaru comenzó a brincar llena de alegría.

-Tendré un dinosaurio, tendré un dinosaurio-.

-No te confíes-dijo Odd-yo tuve que esperar mucho para tener al mío-.

-Pero aun así lo voy a tener-.

-Guau, no se nota que sea tu prima Yumi-dijo Kenneth.

Las estrellas volvieron a verse y Kenneth apareció sobándose su cabeza otra vez.

-Y si quieres otro solo habla-dijo Yumi molesta-.

Los chicos se rieron con ellos, aunque la reina tenía un pensamiento.

-_"Esto me recuerda aquellos días felices, cuando mi hermano y yo éramos niños"-._

Los chicos le contaron a Hikaru todo lo que habían vivido desde que supieron de los amuletos, sus viajes a la amazona, a Arabia, Troya y Transilvania.

-Guau, debió ser fascinante ir a tantos lugares-.

-Algo, siempre éramos recibidos por los esbirros de Mesogog-dijo Kenneth.

-Aunque hasta ahora solo han fallado al desafiarnos-dijo Odd.

-Pero no se confíen, no olviden que mi hermano es capaz de todo con tal de lograr su objetivo-.

-Además de que yo lo vi-dijo Aelita.

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Nunca había visto un rostro tan aterrador, apenas lo vi me quede paralizada, ese sujeto da miedo-.

-Alteza ¿puedo preguntarle algo?-pidió Ulrich.

Dimitria asintió.

-Mesogog se transformo por la magia oscura que aprendió ¿no es verdad?-Dimitria asintió-entonces ¿Qué podría pasarle a los amuletos si se mezclan con la magia oscura de Mesogog?-.

Dimitria se quedo pensando-No estoy segura, pero una posibilidad sería que tanto el tiempo como el espacio serían destruidos, Mesogog cree que al destruirlos podría empezar una nueva era en la que el podría llegar a ser el gobernante-.

-¿Todo eso porque no lo escogieron como rey?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido muy ambicioso, nunca se conforma con nada, siempre quiere más y más-suspiro-ahora entiendo porque mi padre me escogió a mí en lugar de a él-.

Los chicos solo escuchaban a la reina, debía ser muy duro que su propio hermano se convirtiera en su peor enemigo.

-Bueno, es tarde, deben volver a su escuela y hoy no se ha activado ningún amuleto, así que aprovechen para descansar-.

Los chicos asintieron y se marcharon.

Mientras iban de regreso Hikaru no paraba de hablar, estaba muy emocionada, con un poco de suerte tendría un dinosaurio.

**En casa de Yumi…**

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, ambas chicas llegaron a casa y fueron a la habitación de Yumi, ya que al parecer iban a compartirla.

Antes de llegar se toparon con Hiroki.

-Ya volvieron ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Yumi te presento a su novio Hikaru?-.

Hikaru miro a Yumi con sonrisa pícara, mientras Yumi.

-Cállate renacuajo-.

Ambas entraron al cuarto.

-Así que Ulrich es tu novio ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-pregunto divertida.

-No somos novios, solo somos amigos-.

-Si claro-dijo sarcásticamente-.

Yumi le aventó una almohada, por suerte Hikaru se agacho a tiempo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-.

-La próxima vez no fallare-dijo Yumi riéndose.

Ambas comenzaron una pelea de almohadas mientras reían divertidas.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 14, se que no hubo nada de acción, pero creí que era mejor darles un descanso por el momento, pero en el próximo capítulo se activara el penúltimo amuleto y una nueva lucha empezara, no se lo pierdan._

**Txmiletta: **_por supuesto que puedes participar en el fic, solo te pido que me digas con que nombre te gustaría aparecer, porque Yumilyokogen08 me pidió que le pusiera Hikaru, así ¿Qué que nombre te gustaría? Yo tenía pensado que tu papel fuera el de una guardaespaldas de la reina Dimitria, no se a ti que te parezca, y no te preocupes por comentar tarde, cuando se puedes, que bueno, pero cuando no ni modo, aun le falta mucho a la rivalidad de Yumi y Shier, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por esos ánimos, Odd siempre ha sido un payaso y aunque diga que no puede dormir, eso es algo que creo imposible jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Txmiletta junto mis más cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….. _


	15. El arbol de Palme

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez incluiré a una película que me conmovió mucho, ya que trata de un amor imposible, que realmente es imposible._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 El árbol de Palme.**

Un pueblo antiguo, de un Japón antiguo era tocado por los rayos del sol, mientras 5 personas se acercaban hacia ese pueblo.

Dos de ellos eran niños, pero no eran niños comunes, eran muy parecidos a dos pequeños perritos, solo que tenían la complexión de un ser humano, llevaba puesta una ropa muy parecida, banda, chaleco, sandalias, guantes, la única diferencia era que uno los llevaba de color azul, dando a entender que era niño y otro rosa, lo que se refería a que era niña.

Otro parecía ser el mayor del grupo, era un joven de piel azulada, una gran nariz, ojos rojos y cabello negro, llevaba un cinturón y una espada con un extraño símbolo.

El cuarto era otra niña, pero esta parecía la más normal del grupo, su cabello era negro, llevaba puestas una blusa celeste y un pantalón azul, tenía puestos zapatos negros y un collar con una joya, sus ojos demostraban una gran bondad y su mirada era muy tierna.

El último miembro, parecía el más extraño o peculiar del grupo, ya que era un muñeco, uno viviente, llevaba puesta una camisa roja con mangas largas, pantalón blanco, zapatos azules, una capa llena de agujeros, su cabeza parecía tener una gorra y llevaba puestos guantes blancos.

-¡Hey Palme apresúrate!-grito la niña perrito.

-Ya voy Mu-dijo Palme.

La niña humana se acerco a Palme y le tomo la mano.

-Palme ¿estas bien?-.

-Si Popo, es solo que-Palme se quedo en silencio.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-La leyenda dice que este amuleto tiene grandes poderes, tan grandes que incluso pueden crear humanos, pero yo no siento nada-.

Palme saco un amuleto que tenía la forma de una hoja, era de color verde y tenía el dibujo de un dinosaurio.

-¿Puedo verlo?-pregunto Popo.

-Claro-dijo Palme sonriendo.

Pero a penas Popo lo toco, recibió un choque eléctrico que la tiro al suelo.

-¡Popo!-grito Palme angustiado.

Al escuchar el escándalo, el resto del grupo se acerco a ver el estado de su amiga.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Elsa entro al salón del trono.

-Mi lord, un nuevo amuleto ha sido activado-.

-Excelente-.

En ese momento aparecieron los otros cuatro lacayos de Mesogog.

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Cell.

-En una tierra extraña de Japón-dijo Elsa.

-Vayan y no se atrevan a fallarme otra vez-.

-Si amo-.

Esta vez Elsa se fue con sus aliados dejando a Mesogog solo.

-No permitiré que un montón de niños idiotas, me detengan-dijo con maldad.

**En la Hermitage…**

Tras recibir un llamado de la reina, los chicos llegaron corriendo, esta vez, junto a Hikaru.

-¿Dónde se activo el amuleto alteza?-pregunto Yumi.

-En Japón-.

Al oír eso, Yumi y Hikaru saltaron de alegría.

-Genial, visitaremos una época antigua de nuestro hogar-dijo Hikaru.

-Pero recuerda, que si el amuleto te elige a ti, deberás tener mucho cuidado-dijo Dimitria-los guerreros de Mesogog son despiadados y no dudaran en matarte a ti o a los chicos-.

-Entiendo-dijo Hikaru.

-Muy bien-la reina abrió el portal-buena suerte y que la dino energía los acompañe-.

Los chicos entraron y se prepararon para su nueva aventura.

**Japón….**

Como sucedió en Arabia, los chicos aparecieron en…..

-¡Debe ser una broma! ¡Otra vez en un desierto!-grito Kenneth.

-Creí que viajaríamos a Japón-dijo Odd.

-Esta es una época antigua Odd-dijo Yumi-es una época más sencilla-.

-Guau, pero que trajes tan geniales-dijo Hikaru admirada.

-Gracias-respondió Ulrich.

-Espero que mi traje sea igual de fantástico y que mi dinosaurio sea uno lindo-.

-Primero tenemos que salir del desierto-dijo Aelita.

-Es cierto y por lo que el amuleto dice-dijo Kenneth-tenemos que ir hacia allá-.

-Entonces llamemos a los dinosaurios, ya que dudo que podamos llegar vivos-dijo Odd.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Odd-dijo Ulrich.

Los 5 llamaron a sus dinosaurios.

-¿Vienes Hikaru?-pregunto Yumi ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a subir a Gina.

-Claro-.

Cuando estuvieron listos emprendieron la marcha.

**En el pueblo….**

Los esbirros de Mesogog habían aparecido y ahora caminaban por las calles como si nada.

-Este lugar si que es extraño-dijo Gabro-hay muchas criaturas muy curiosas-.

-Aunque esto es Japón, es una tierra mítica, aquí conviven humanos y otras criaturas en armonía, por eso no es raro que no les tengan miedo-dijo Elsa.

-Pronto lo tendrán, una vez que el amo Mesogog obtenga todos los amuletos-dijo Cell.

Shier no hablaba, sencillamente volteaba por todos lados buscando algo.

-¿Buscas al mocoso otra vez?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Si, pero no lo veo por ningún lado-dijo desilusionada.

-Ahora concentrémonos en el amuleto, nos separaremos para cubrir terreno, así que muévanse-ordeno Elsa.

Los malvados se separaron y se dispusieron a buscar el amuleto.

Gabro buscaba algo sospechoso, cuando vio un restaurante, del cual provenía un aroma delicioso.

-Eso huele bien-dijo acercándose al restaurant.

Shier buscaba la menor señal del amuleto, cuando un extraño sujeto s ele acerco, era un chico de 23 años, muy apuesto, quien al ver a Shier comenzó a coquetearle.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tú en un lugar como este?-.

Shier lo miro-No me molestes-.

-Tienes carácter, eso me gusta ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas a la taberna para que pueda mostrarte mis trofeos?-.

-Te dije que no me molestes-dijo Shier lanzando sus estrellas contra él joven-yo tengo novio-.

Shier comenzó alejarse ante la atónita mirada de aquel sujeto.

-_"Al menos muy pronto lo tendré"-_pensó Shier.

Mientras Shier se alejaba, el joven fue auxiliado por sus amigos.

-Guau, esa chica realmente te humillo Gastón-.

-Cállate Lefu, ella no sabe con quien se ha metido-dijo con rabia.

**Mientras…..**

Los chicos ya casi llegaban al pueblo, peros e detuvieron al estar a unos cuantos metros.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No es conveniente que nos vean llegar con dinosaurios, podríamos causar pánico-dijo Ulrich.

-Eres muy listo-dijo Hikaru-con razón Yumi te…-.

Yumi le tapo la boca a su prima antes de que completara su frase y Ulrich solo se quedo confundido, mientras sus amigos se reían.

-Esos dos o son muy orgullosos o son muy tontos para no darse cuenta-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo creo que ambas-dijo Odd-¿no crees princesa?-pregunto abrazando a Aelita.

-S…si, claro-dijo Aelita sonrojándose.

-Tú también eres bastante tonto Odd-dijo Kenneth.

Mientras hablaban, ya habían entrado al pueblo.

**En un hospital…**

Popo era atendida, pero afortunadamente no era nada serio, solo fue un pequeño ardor en su mano, la cual se había quedado roja y debía usar vendaje.

-Pronto te pondrás bien pequeña-dijo una mujer anciana mientras le ponía la venda-solo usa este vendaje por unos días y estarás como nueva-.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Popo y salió de la habitación.

-¡Popo!-grito Palme corriendo a su encuentro-¿estas bien?-.

-Si Palme, no te preocupes-.

-Debemos continuar-dijo el mayor del grupo.

-Shata tiene razón-dijo Mu.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto Pu.

-Primero debemos comprar algunos víveres-dijo Shata-sepárense y compren lo necesario, nos veremos aquí al mediodía-.

Palme se fue con Popo, mientras Shata iba solo dejando a Pu y Mu.

-Es hora de divertirnos un poco-dijo Pu con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Mu.

Aunque ambos eran buenos chicos, eran muy traviesos.

**Con los chicos…..**

Tras recorres el pueblo un poco, se dieron cuenta de que no encontrarían el amuleto de esa forma.

-Tenemos que dividirnos-dijo Ulrich-si se encuentran con alguno de los esbirros de Mesogog, no los enfrenten, no queremos causar daños en este pueblo-.

Los chicos asintieron, Yumi se fue con Hikaru y Aelita.

-Guau, realmente es un líder, debes amarlo mucho-.

-Hikaru-Yumi se sonrojo.

Kenneth y Odd se habían ido juntos, hasta que llegaron a una especie de parque.

Justo cuando Odd iba a hablar, algo lo golpeo en la cara.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kenneth cuando algo lo golpeo también-¿Qué demonios?-.

Al ver hacia un árbol descubrieron a dos niños que les aventaban piedritas, se trataban de Pu y Mu.

Los pequeños se reían con cada piedrita que les lanzaban.

-Esto si me gusta-dijo Pu.

Los dos hermanos les lanzaron más piedras.

-¡Pequeños demonios!-.

Kenneth subió al árbol, pero Pu y Mu bajaron de un salto.

-¡Yo los atrapo!-grito Odd corriendo tras ellos, pero Pu le puso el pie haciendo que se tropezara y cayera, provocando que su cabeza quedara atorada en un agujero.

-¿Es la cabeza o la cola?-pregunto Pu.

-Da lo mismo, esta refeo-dijo Mu.

Odd consiguió sacara su cabeza y cuando trato de atrapar a esos niños, estos se metieron en otros dos agujeros que habían, el lugar estaba lleno de ellos, pero Odd no podía entrar.

Los dos niños salían por cada agujero, mientras Odd trataba de atraparlos, pero ellos podían burlarlo muy fácilmente, en un momento Odd se canso y se tiro al suelo a descansar.

Los pequeños se reían cuando Kenneth les apareció por detrás.

-Oh oh-.

-Bu-Kenneth trato de atraparlos, pero ocurrió lo mismo que con Odd.

Al ver esto, Odd fue a ayudar a su amigo, pero volvió a tropezar gracias a Mu, cayendo encima de Kenneth.

-¡Odd!-.

Pu y Mu salieron por dos agujeros y los chicos trataban de atraparlos.

-Hola mensos-.

De dar tantas vueltas Odd y Kenneth quedaron enredados.

-¿Se rinden?-pregunto Mu.

-Nunca-dijo Kenneth.

-Ok-Pu y Mu se miraron y se metieron en sus agujeros.

Kenneth y Odd miraron confundidos y luego Pu y Mu aparecieron de un salto y les dispararon varias piedritas.

Eso basto para que se desenredaran y cayeran al suelo vencidos.

-Si alguien pregunta-comenzó Kenneth-eran como 90 y eran serpientes venenosas-dijo humillado.

Pu y Mu se reían de lo que habían hecho.

-¡Se van a arrepentir sinvergüenzas!-les grito Kenneth.

-¿Sinvergüenzas?-Pu y Mu volvieron a reírse.

-Hey Kenneth, son perros-le dijo Odd.

Kenneth apretó los dientes molesto y saco su sierra.

Pu salto a los brazos de su hermana-¡Retirada!-.

Emprendieron la huída, mientras Kenneth y Odd los perseguían.

**En otro lado….**

Yumi, Aelita y Hikaru caminaban por la ciudad, mientras varios vendedores les ofrecían distintas cosas.

-¿Cómo encontraremos el amuleto?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Solo siguiendo la luz del nuestro-dijo Aelita.

Cuando iban a dar vuelta en una esquina se toparon con Palme y Popo.

-Disculpe-dijo Popo.

-No es…-Yumi no pudo terminar su frase, porque en ese momento aparecieron Pu y Mu siendo perseguidos por Kenneth y Odd.

-¡Vuelvan aquí pequeños demonios!-dijo Kenneth agitando su sierra-¡Los voy a hacer pedazos!-.

Pu y Mu corrieron con sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Yumi.

-Esos pequeños nos atacaron y nos lanzaron piedras-dijo Odd.

Palme y Popo vieron a Pu y Mu.

-¿No pueden pasar un día sin meterse en problemas?-pregunto Popo.

-No-respondieron inocentemente.

Popo suspiro y se acerco a Kenneth y Odd.

-Lamento todos los problemas que les hayan causado-.

-Si-dijo Palme-a veces son unos auténticos demonios-.

Kenneth y Odd miraron a Pu y a Mu con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo no deje que nos les acerquemos, porque sino-dijo Kenneth enojado.

-Yumi ¿Qué le pasa a tu amuleto?-pregunto Hikaru.

Yumi miro su amuleto y descubrió que señalaba la bolsa de Palme.

-Disculpa ¿podrías mostrarme lo que tienes ahí?-pidió amablemente.

Palme miro a Popo, quien asintió.

Lentamente Palme saco el misterioso objeto de su bolso y Yumi no pudo disimular su alegría.

-¡Es amuleto!-.

-¿Qué?-gritaron Kenneth y Odd asombrados.

**Mientras…**

Ulrich caminaba por el pueblo buscando a sus amigos.

-Genial, no encuentro el amuleto y ahora tampoco encuentro a mis amigos-dijo fastidiado.

Ulrich pasó cerca de lo que parecía ser un burdel, donde había varias chicas de diferentes edades.

-Hola guapo ¿quieres pasar a divertirte?-pregunto una chica rubia.

Ulrich ignoro el comentario, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero otras chicas comenzaron a insinuársele.

-Lo siento, pero…-antes de que Ulrich terminara alguien apareció golpeando a todas esa chicas.

-¡Aléjense brujas! ¡El es mío!-se trataba de Shier.

Ulrich se sorprendió de la rapidez con que se libro de ellos.

-Oh, mí adorado Ulrich-dijo lanzándose sobre él-finalmente podemos estar a solas sin esa flacucha-.

Antes de que Ulrich pudiera hacer algo, Shier se lo llevo volando.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo contenta.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta- un grupo de personas habían visto todo.

-Con que ese es su novio, solo es un niño-se trataba de Gastón, el joven que había tratado de seducir a Shier.

-Fuiste superado por un niño, eso es muy cómico ¿no Gastón?-pregunto su amigo Lefu riéndose.

-No es gracioso-dijo dándole un coscorrón-ninguna mujer se le dice que no a Gastón, ella será mía, así tenga que matar a ese chico-.

-¿Matarlo?-pregunto Lefu asustado-¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?-.

Gastón lo fulmino con su mirada.

-No, no estas exagerando, para nada-dijo Lefu con miedo.

-Vamos tras él-.

Otro hombre estaba con ellos, era un poco más robusto y más viejo.

-¿Soy el único que noto que esa chica se fue volando?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

Nadie le hizo caso y fueron tras Ulrich y Shier.

**Con el resto de los chicos…..**

-¿Qué? De ninguna manera-dijo Palme cubriendo el amuleto-este amuleto es mío-.

-Pero es que corres un gran peligro con él-dijo Yumi.

-No me importa-dijo Palme molesto-lo necesito para convertirme en humano, seré un humano para Popo-.

Los chicos miraron a Popo sin entender.

-Palme….es un muñeco-.

Los chicos se mostraron sorprendidos, pero luego les explicaron todo.

Palme era un muñeco de madera que había sido creado con un árbol de Touto, el cual tiene poderes mágicos muy grandes, lo que le dio la vida a Palme.

-Chicos, acérquense-pidió Kenneth.

Los chicos se reunieron y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

-Esto se complico-dijo Kenneth-si Palme no nos quiere dar el amuleto es por algo-.

-Dijo que lo necesitaba para convertirse en un humano-dijo Odd.

-Un humano para Popo-agrego Aelita-creo que la ama-.

-Y sería muy cruel de nuestra parte quitárselo-dijo Hikaru.

-Pero sino lo tomamos, los guerreros de Mesogog podrían atacarlo-dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se-dijo Yumi-esperemos a Ulrich, después de todo él es el líder-.

-Lo dices con un tono muy dulce-dijo Hikaru con picardía.

-¡No es cierto!-dijo Yumi sonrojándose.

Voltearon a ver a sus nuevos amigos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un rayo los derribo.

Al voltear al techo de una casa descubrieron a sus enemigos, al menos a 4 de ellos.

-Miren lo que encontramos-dijo Elsa-el amuleto y a nuestros enemigos-.

-Y parece que les falta un miembro-dijo Cell-perfecto, esto será fácil-.

Los chicos se prepararon para enfrentar a sus enemigos, sin saber donde estaba Ulrich.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, espero lo hayan disfrutado ¿Qué sorpresa le tendrá Shier a Ulrich? ¿Palme entregara el amuleto? ¿Hikaru será la nueva elegida? Y ¿Qué planeara ese tal Gastón? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y averígüenlo._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_me ruborice, yo también te quiero y no tienes que agradecerme, cuando quieras puedes aparecer en mis fics, así que no te preocupes. Es una lastima que hasta el 30 de noviembre podrás volver a escribir, pero bueno, si es hasta ese tiempo yo espero, aun no conoces a la rival de tu prima Shier, al menos no en persona, pero en el próximo capítulo tendrás a tu mascota (es una forma de decirle a tu futuro dinosaurio), por cierto ¿Qué nombre te gustaría ponerle? Aceptare cualquier sugerencia tuya amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Moon-9215: **_para ser sincero, el nombre de Hikaru es para Yumilyokogen08, a quien le di la oportunidad de participar en el fic y ella escogió ese nombre, todos están invitados a participar si lo desean, solo tienen que decirme que papel les gustaría y que nombre tendrían, por si te interesa querer salir, aunque te advierto que ya tengo decidido de quien serán los últimos dos amuletos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para mi queridísima amiga Yumilyokogen08, junto mis más cordiales saludos para Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	16. Parasaurolophus verde

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la aparición de un nuevo dinosaurio, además de que los planes de Shier no saldrán como ella esperaba._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 Parasaurolophus verde.**

Los guerreros de Mesogog aparecieron listos para obtener el amuleto.

-Muy bien muñeco, entréganos el amuleto si sabes lo que te conviene-dijo Zeltrax.

Palme escondió el amuleto-Este amuleto es mío y lo necesito-.

-¡Chiquillo insolente!-Cell se lanzo sobre Palme.

Yumi se interpuso entre ambos y lanzo sus abanicos.

-¡Corran!-ordeno.

Kenneth lanzo su sierra y levanto una nube de polvo con la que pudieron escapar.

-No importa, no irán muy lejos-dijo Elsa.

**Mientras…..**

Shier había llevado a Ulrich a las afueras del pueblo, a una colina que tenía un hermoso árbol de cerezo en la cima.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunto con timidez.

La sorpresa de Shier parecía ser un pequeño día de campo, Ulrich estaba muy sorprendido, pero debía admitir que la vista era muy hermosa.

-No se que decir-dijo algo confundido.

-¿No te gusta? Sabía que debía haber escogido el lago-se regaño Shier.

-No, no, todo esta bien-se apresuro Ulrich-solo que…no entiendo porque haces todo esto-.

-Bueno yo….-Shier se quedo callada mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Hago esto porque yo…..te….yo…te….a….-.

**En el pueblo…**

-¿A eso se referían con el peligro?-pregunto Pu.

-Si, esos sujetos también buscan el amuleto, pero ellos lo quieren para llevar a cabo el maligno plan de su amo-explico Yumi.

-Pero ¿Quién es esa chica nueva?-pregunto Odd.

-Su nombre es Elsa, el tercer general de Mesogog-respondió Aelita.

Varias miradas se pusieron sobre Aelita.

-La conocí cuando Mesogog me secuestro-explico.

En ese momento alguien muy conocido por Palme apareció.

-¡Shata!-.

Shata volteo a donde lo habían llamado.

-Palme ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y quienes son ellos?-.

-Fuimos atacados-le explico Popo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por quien?-.

-Por nosotros-dijo la voz de Cell-y si sabes lo que te conviene niño te harás a un lado-.

Shata saco su espada.

-Que divertido, todos se creen guerreros, Gabro encárgate de él-.

-De inmediato general ¡Ataca torosaurus!-.

Un torosaurus entro en acción.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Un torosaurus-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo me encargo de él ¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

Tricero entro en acción, pero el resto de los malvados llego.

-¡Atrapen al muñeco!-grito Elsa.

-Hikaru sácalos de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Yumi.

-Pero…..-.

-¡Hazlo!-.

Hikaru asintió y se fue con Palme, Popo, Pu y Mu.

_-"Ulrich, te necesitamos"-_pensó Yumi.

**En la colina….**

Shier se había quedado callada, ya que sus nervios no la dejaban completar su oración.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

Shier comenzó a temblar-Verás, desde que te conocí sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido, tu provocas en mí cosas que nunca había sentido, me siento tan feliz cuando estoy cerca de ti, lo que quiero decir es que yo te a…..-.

Shier se calló cuando alguien apareció.

-Hola preciosa-se trataba de Gastón-espero no me hayas olvidado-.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Ulrich.

Shier solo apretó sus puños enojada.

-Con que tú eres su novio-dijo Gastón.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Su novio?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Solo eres un niño ¿Qué le ves a este mocoso preciosa?-pregunto Gastón-no sabes lo afortunada que eres de que el gran Gastón se interese en ti-.

Pero Shier no lo escuchaba, estaba temblando, pero esta vez de rabia.

-Así que deja a este pobre niño y ven conmigo ¿Qué dices?-.

Shier hablo despacio, pero en su voz se notaba la rabia que sentía-¿Cómo te atreves?-.

-¿Hum?-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a arruinar mi sorpresa?-grito molesta.

-Vamos, tú mereces a un hombre de verdad, no a un mocoso-.

-El no es un mocoso-dijo Shier molesta-¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Alosaurus ataca!-.

Un alosaurus entro en acción, Gastón y sus amigos se asustaron ante eso.

-Alosaurus destrúyelos por arruinar mi sorpresa-.

El alosaurus rugió y se lanzo al ataque.

-No puedo permitir que los lastime-dijo Ulrich-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

Dreyco entro en acción.

-¡Dreyco protege a ese engreído y a sus amigos!-.

Dreyco rugió y embistió al alosaurus para el asombro de Shier.

**En el pueblo….**

Hikaru corría junto a sus nuevos amigos, pero eran perseguidos por Elsa.

-¡No escaparan con ese amuleto!-Elsa saco su sable y disparo un rayo, la gente comenzó a huir aterrada.

-¡Todo esto por un miserable amuleto!-grito Pu corriendo.

-¡Ya oíste a los chicos! ¡Esos amuletos tienen un gran poder!-grito Mu.

Hikaru se detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Popo.

-No seré una dino guerrera como Yumi, pero se algo de artes marciales, tratare de detenerla, ustedes huyan-volteando a verlos-y espero que logres ser humano Palme-.

Palme la miro totalmente agradecido y tomando a Popo de la mano huyó.

-Niña tonta ¿crees poder vencerme?-pregunto Elsa.

-No necesito vencerte, solo asegurarme de que no los atrapes-.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Elsa guardando su sable.

Elsa ataco a Hikaru, quien bloqueo su ataque y le dio una patada en el rostro.

-Veo que eres tan buena como tu prima, eso significa que podré pelear en serio-.

Hikaru se mantenía en guardia.

-No podrás vencerme, soy la seguidora más leal del amo Mesogog, soy su mejor guerrera y su mano derecha, soy su preferida-.

-Veamos si lo eres cuando sepa que no obtuviste el amuleto-.

-Chiquilla malcriada-.

Elsa y Hikaru comenzaron a luchar, aunque esta vez, Hikaru tenía graves problemas, ya que Elsa en verdad peleaba en serio.

-¿Lo ves? Eres muy débil, nunca podrás vencerme-.

-Nunca es mucho tiempo-dijo Hikaru determinada a continuar.

**En la colina….**

Dreyco se mantenía cerca de Ulrich protegiéndolo a él y al resto de aquellos hombres.

Shier se mantenía elevada, pero no le ordenaba a su alosaurus que atacara.

Ulrich y Shier cruzaron las miradas.

-Hazte a un lado-pidió Shier con extraña amabilidad.

-Si lo hago lastimaras a esos hombres-dijo Ulrich.

-Ellos arruinaron todo lo que había planeado para ti-.

-Esa no es razón para querer matarlos-.

-Sabes que debo atacarlos-.

-Y tú sabes que yo los protegeré-.

Shier agacho la cabeza y comenzó a temblar, Ulrich se preparo para un ataque, pero se llevo una sorpresa con lo que paso.

-¡Que lindo eres! ¡Que lindo eres!-dijo Shier con los ojos convertidos en corazón-luchas por defender a unos inútiles como ellos, eso es tan tierno-.

Ulrich se mostro sumamente confundido, pero se sonrojo con lo siguiente que dijo Shier.

-No puedo creerlo, cada día te pones más guapo y cada día te quiero más-se acerco a Ulrich.

Una gota corrió por la cabeza de Ulrich, pero su cara se convirtió en un tomate con lo que dijo Shier a continuación.

-Eres tan lindo y sexy, te adoro-Shier comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de Ulrich y cuando parecía que iba a besarlo lo empujo-¡Cuidado!-.

Shier había visto como aquel joven llamado Gastón sacaba una espada y trataba de golpear a Ulrich, por lo que lo puso a salvo.

-¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi novio?-cuestiono molesta-¡Alosaurus ataca!-.

El alosaurus se lanzo sobre Gastón, quien grito de terror.

-¡Dreyco ayúdalo!-grito Ulrich.

Dreyco se lanzo contra el alosaurus y comenzaron una pelea.

**Mientras…..**

Palme y sus amigos huían por callejones, cuando Popo se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Palme.

Popo miro hacia abajo mientras pensaba-Palme, debes darle el amuleto a Hikaru-.

-¿Qué? Popo, con este amuleto puedo ser un humano, un humano para ti-dijo Palme.

-Palme, ese amuleto, es lo único que puede salvarla, sino se lo damos la mataran-.

-Pero….-Palme iba a seguir protestando, cuando Popo le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-A mí me gustaría que fueras humano, créeme. Pero no creo que quieras ser un humano sabiendo que una persona murió por eso-.

Palme agacho la cabeza, mientras Pu y Mu solo observaban en silencio, finalmente, Palme tomo una decisión.

**Con Hikaru….**

Elsa la derribó de una patada, Hikaru estaba muy lastimada.

-Eres una pobre patética-dijo sacando su sable-pero no te preocupes, muy pronto dejaras de sufrir-.

Elsa se preparo para matar a Hikaru, cuando Pu y Mu le cayeron encima.

-¡Sorpresa bruja!-.

-¡Asquerosos animales! ¡Quítense de encima!-.

Hikaru miro asombrada lo que pasaba, entonces oyó un grito.

-¡Palme ahora!-.

Palme arrojo el amuleto y Hikaru haciendo un gran esfuerzo lo tomo, para su sorpresa el amuleto no le hizo el menor daño, por lo que….

-¡Si! ¡Soy una elegida!-grito feliz.

Elsa arrojo a Pu y Mu, quienes cayeron de pie.

-¿Qué? No puede ser-.

-Ahora nivelemos la pelea-dijo Hikaru sonriendo-¡Por el poder del Parasaurolophus!-.

Hikaru se transformo, su ropa era color verde esmeralda, se trataba de un conjunto compuesto por una blusa, falda, botas y un sombrero de bruja, su arma era un bastón con la forma de la cresta de un Parasaurolophus.

-Genial-.

-No puede ser, ese amuleto es mío-dijo Elsa furiosa.

**En otro lado….**

El grito de Elsa llego hasta los oídos de Zeltrax.

-Elsa necesita ayuda, encárguense de ellos, yo iré a ayudarla-.

-Muy bien niño ya me cansaste ¡Torosaurus destruye al Triceraptop!-.

-No lo creo ¡Golpe de acero!-.

Ambos dinosaurios embistieron uno contra el otro siendo el Triceraptop el ganador.

-Cabeza hueca ¿Cómo se te ocurrió enfrentar al Triceraptop así?-gruño Cell.

-Pensé que sería una buena idea-dijo Gabro.

-¿Lista Aelita?-pregunto Yumi.

-Adelante-.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos y Aelita una flecha golpeando a ambos malvados.

-Pagaran por esto-dijo Cell antes de irse junto con Gabro.

-Hay que ir con Hikaru-dijo Yumi.

-Entendido-.

**En la colina….**

-¡Llama dorada!-grito Ulrich.

Dreyco lanzo su llama contra el alosaurus y lo venció.

-Que magnifico eres amigo-dijo Ulrich.

Shier por su parte, no estaba molesta por perder.

-No puedo creer lo fuerte que eres, no puedo esperar para nuestro próximo encuentro-dijo marchándose.

Ulrich suspiro y se acerco a Gastón y a sus amigos.

-¿Están bien?-.

Gastón y sus amigos pegaron un grito y salieron huyendo.

-Creo que eso es un si-dijo Ulrich confundido.

**En el pueblo…..**

Elsa golpeo una pared y Hikaru la ataco con su bastón.

-Esto es increíble, me siento invencible-.

-No por mucho-dijo la voz de Zeltrax, quien apareció detrás de Hikaru disparándole un rayo.

Hikaru reacciono a tiempo y se tiro al suelo rodando.

-Veamos como peleas contra los dos-dijo Zeltrax.

-Necesito refuerzos-dijo Hikaru, pero luego recordó algo-voy a intentarlo ¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

Un Parasaurolophus verde esmeralda entro en acción.

-Genial y que hermoso color-dijo Hikaru admirada.

-¡Destrúyelo!-grito Elsa furiosa.

Zeltrax y Elsa atacaron al mismo tiempo, pero…..

-¡Rayo solar!-.

El Parasaurolophus abrió su boca y lanzo un rayo de color amarillo que destruyo los ataques de Zeltrax y Elsa y los golpeo.

-¡Si! ¡Lo logramos!-grito Hikaru feliz.

-¡Hikaru!-grito Yumi-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si-.

-Un parasaurolophus-dijo Kenneth.

-Entonces era cierto, Hikaru es una elegida-dijo Aelita.

-Si, quiero presentarles a Esmeralda-dijo acariciando al Parasaurolophus.

-El nombre le queda-dijo Odd.

La mirada de Hikaru se dirigió hacia Palme y se acerco a él.

-Lo lamento, tuviste que hacer un gran sacrificio-.

-Ya no importa, lo importante es que todos estamos bien-dijo Palme y luego volteo a ver a Popo-Popo, volveré a ser un árbol-.

Popo asintió con tristeza y abrazo a Palme.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si Palme pasa mucho tiempo en el sol le crecen raíces y se convierte en árbol-explico Mu.

-Significa que no podrá quedarse con Palme-dijo Kenneth.

Muchas miradas de tristeza se vieron, pero en ese momento, Zeltrax se levanto y al verlos distraídos.

-¡Mueran!-grito lanzando un rayo.

Los chicos lograron reaccionar a tiempo, pero Palme aun abrazaba a Popo cuando lo vio, lo único que pudo hacer fue empujar a Popo y recibir él el impacto ante la cara horrorizada de Popo, todo paso en cámara lenta.

-¡Palme!-grito Popo.

Cuando el destello termino, Palme apareció hecho pedazos.

-¡Palme! ¡Palme!-gritaba Popo mientras lagrimas bañaban su rostro.

Pero Palme ya no respondía.

-Obtuvieron el amuleto, pero perdieron a un amigo-dijo Zeltrax levantando a Elsa y marchándose.

-¡Maldito!-grito Odd.

Los chicos rodearon a Popo, quien sostenía el cuerpo ya sin vida de Palme.

**Más tarde…..**

Tras encontrarse con Ulrich y explicarle todo lo que paso, Ulrich apretó los puños furioso.

-Debí de haber estado aquí-.

-Claro que debiste-dijo Odd-¿Dónde estabas?-.

-Larga historia, que les contare después-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, el portal se abrió.

-Ya es hora de irnos-dijo Yumi.

-¿Están seguros de esto Popo, Pu, Mu?-pregunto Shata.

Los cuatro asintieron, aunque Popo aun sostenía la cabeza de Palme.

-Entonces es la despedida, por favor, cuídenlos mucho-pidió Shata y se marcho.

Los chicos entraron al portal, aunque esta vez con tres personas más.

**En la Hermitage….**

El portal se abrió y la reina se asombro al ver aparecer a los chicos junto con tres personas más.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto-y felicidades Hikaru, demostraste ser toda una guerrera-se apresuro a agregar.

Hikaru sonrió satisfecha.

-Alteza, queríamos pedirle algo-dijo Yumi y la reina la miro.

Tras contarle lo sucedido, la reina se quedo en silencio un momento.

-Así que ellos quisieron venir a vivir al futuro-Dimitria se acerco a Popo y le acaricio el cabello-eres muy linda y siempre quise tener una hija-.

-Entonces…..-.

-Si, pueden quedarse-dijo Dimitria sonriendo.

Los chicos saltaron de alegría, aunque Ulrich todavía tenía que conocerlos un poco mejor.

-Debo felicitarlos-intervino la reina-ahora queda solo un amuleto, por lo que debemos estar listos a todo lo que Mesogog pueda lanzarnos, hay que encontrar al último dino guerrero antes de que Mesogog encuentre el amuleto-.

Ulrich se quedo pensando-Creo conocer a la persona indicada-dijo sonriendo.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Yumi.

-Les explicare luego, ahora tengo que hacer una llamada, solo confíen en mí, si mi teoría es correcta, entonces ya se quien podría ser el último guerrero-.

Ulrich salió al patio dejando confundidos a sus amigos.

-¿A quien se refería?-pregunto Yumi a Odd.

-No tengo idea-.

Mientras los chicos tenían miradas confundidas, la reina tenía una gran sonrisa.

-"_Al fin uno ha entendido"-._

**En la fortaleza…..**

Mesogog castigaba a cada uno de sus súbditos por su nuevo fracaso y los arrojó al pozo.

-Ya solo queda uno, debe ser mío a cualquier precio-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 16, ahora solo queda un amuleto por encontrar y Mesogog no esta dispuesto a perderlo ¿Quién será el último dino guerrero? no se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

**Moon-9215: **_no me insultaste de ninguna manera, solo quise ser sincero y reconocer que algunas ideas no son mías, sobre todo de personas que quieren aparecer en el fic jeje. Y se lo diré cuando pueda, se que esos nombres no son japoneses y se que son de otra película, pero estaba corto de inspiración para nombres y esos fueron los primeros que se me ocurrieron jeje. La película del árbol de Palme la considero una de las mejores en animación, realmente me conmovió y por eso quise usar a los personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mando mis más cordiales saludos y agradecimientos._

_Nos vemos…_


	17. Yubel

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la llegada de alguien muy especial para Ulrich, alguien que les ayudara en su batalla contra el malvado Mesogog._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 Yubel.**

**Aeropuerto de Francia…..**

Una chica de 19 años, vestida con un suéter y pantalón negro, junto con zapatos deportivos también negro recogía su maleta, su cabello era corto y violeta, casi igual de corto que el de Yumi.

Salió del aeropuerto y llamó a un Taxi.

-¿A dónde señorita?-pregunto el taxista.

-Al Kadic por favor-dijo mientras se acomodaba unas gafas negras que traía puestas.

El taxista asintió y se puso en marcha.

**En el Kadic….**

Los chicos hablaban en la cafetería.

-No puedo creer que solo quede un amuleto-dijo Aelita.

-Uno más y podremos vencer a Mesogog-dijo Odd.

-Pero no sabemos quien es el último elegido-dijo Kenneth.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ulrich sonriendo-si tengo razón, no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso-.

Varias miradas confundidas se pusieron en Ulrich, pero antes de poder decir algo, alguien apareció.

-Hola Ulrich querido-.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Sissy?-.

Antes de que Sissy pudiera decir algo, Jim apareció.

-Ulrich, alguien te busca-.

-Gracias Jim-dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la salida.

**En la fortaleza….**

Tras castigar a sus siervos, Mesogog hablaba con ellos.

-¿Por qué siempre fracasan en obtener los amuletos?-.

-Por favor, discúlpenos amo, pero esos mocosos son más fuertes de lo que creíamos-dijo Elsa.

-Ahora solo queda un amuleto y debe ser mío-.

-No fallaremos otra vez-dijo Zeltrax.

-Ya que no puedo confiar en ustedes para obtener mis amuletos, tendré que ir yo personalmente en la próxima misión-.

Los 5 esbirros se miraron antes, su amo había decidió aparecer frente a los mocosos para obtener el último amuleto.

**En el Kadic…**

Ulrich se dirigía hacia la dirección, cuando vio a una persona parada afuera.

-Hola querido hermano, ha pasado tiempo-.

-¡Yubel!-grito Ulrich y fue a abrazar a su hermana-no pensé que llegarías tan pronto-.

-Cuando se trata de ti, ni papá puede detenerme-.

-Lo se-.

-Bueno, dime ¿para que me llamaste?-.

-Primero quiero presentarte a mis amigos, acompáñame por favor-.

-Por fin conoceré a tus amigos de los que tanto hablas-dijo Yubel y pensando-_"y a la famosa Yumi que consiguió robarte el corazón"-._

**En la Hermitage….**

Pu y Mu jugaban en el patio, mientras Popo estaba en la sala sentada cerca de una ventana, realmente extrañaba a Palme.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Dimitria.

-Si, estoy bien-mintió Popo.

Dimitria suspiro y se sentó a su lado-Los chicos me contaron lo que le paso a tu amigo, lo lamento-.

-Gracias-dijo Popo, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Ven acá, necesitas un abrazo-.

Popo no quiso un abrazo, pero Dimitria hablo de nuevo.

-Mi hermano, Mesogog, destruyo mi pueblo, mi hogar, a todos los que conocía y amaba, sin piedad alguna-.

Popo volteo a verla-Es horrible-.

-Por mucho tiempo me sentí culpable por la elección de mi padre, pero ahora veo que él tenía razón, por mucho que me duela admitirlo, mi hermano es un monstruo. Hay veces, que la vida no parece justa, pero recuerda esto: cuanto más grande es el reto, más glorioso es el triunfo. No te debes sentir mal por llorar ni te debes aislar de los demás, deja que te ayudemos, déjame ser una madre para ti-.

-Tiene razón, es solo que-dijo limpiándose una lágrima-trataba de ser fuerte para no afectar ni a Pu ni a Mu-.

-Que responsabilidad tan grande estás cargando-.

-Es cierto-dijo Popo y no aguantando más rompió en llanto y abrazo a Dimitria-¡Como lo extraño!-.

-Esta bien extrañar a tu amigo-dijo Dimitria acariciándole el pelo.

**En el Kadic…**

Ulrich y Yubel encontraron a los amigos de Ulrich en el patio.

-Chicos, vengan, quiero presentarles a alguien-.

Los chicos se acercaron a Ulrich.

-Me gustaría presentarles a mi hermana mayor y una de las mejores artistas marciales que existen Yubel-.

-¿Hermana?-exclamaron Yumi, Aelita y Odd.

-Nunca dijiste que tenías una hermana-dijo Odd y al ver más detenidamente a Yubel-y que hermana-.

-Contrólate Odd-le advirtió Aelita molesta.

Yubel vio a Aelita, quien sintió su mirada a través de las gafas.

-Yubel viaja mucho, es toda una aventurera-explico Ulrich-ha ido a Egipto, Japón, Roma, etc.-.

-¿Eres paleontóloga?-pregunto Kenneth

-Algo así-dijo Yubel.

-Así que a ella fue a quien llamaste anoche-dijo Yumi.

-Efectivamente Yumi-.

Yubel miro a Yumi y se quito sus gafas, sus ojos eran violetas, algo muy curioso.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Yumi, siento que ya te conozco-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Hikaru-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque Ulrich habla de ella todo el tiempo-.

-Hermana, me estas avergonzando-.

-Solo digo la verdad, por cierto, no me has dicho porque me llamaste-.

Ulrich suspiro-Es una larga historia-.

-Pues creo que tengo tiempo de sobra-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Muy bien-Ulrich sonrió, en su interior sabía que su hermana lo escucharía hasta el final y tenía el presentimiento de que ella sería la última elegida.

Ulrich comenzó a contarle todo acerca de los amuletos, dinotopía, Mesogog y la reina, cuando termino, Yubel se quedo en silencio.

-No creo que nos crea-dijo Kenneth.

-Muy bien, te creo hermano-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Odd-eso fue rápido-.

-Mi hermano nunca me ha dicho una sola mentira y ya que ustedes tienen amuletos idénticos, es bastante obvio que dice la verdad-.

-Vaya, ella les creyó más rápido que yo-dijo Hikaru.

-Y su razonamiento es muy bueno-dijo Yumi.

-Ahora me gustaría conocer a la reina Dimitria, sino es mucha molestia-.

-Claro que no-dijo Ulrich-síguenos-.

Yubel asintió y los siguió, sin embargo, ella no fue la única que se había enterado, ya que otra persona había escuchado la conversación.

-Esas son tonterías, pero Yumi esta con ellos, así que debo seguirlos para estar totalmente seguro-.

La persona comenzó a seguirlo muy despacio, sin saber que era observado por alguien más.

**En la fortaleza…**

Shier vio todo por la pantalla de su cuarto.

-Creo que encontré a mi mejor aliado-.

**En el bosque…..**

Yubel se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No se a donde me quieren llevar, pero alguien nos esta siguiendo-.

Al oír eso la persona que los seguía retrocedió lentamente.

-Y esta justo detrás de ese árbol-.

Con esa última afirmación, aquella persona salió huyendo.

-Guau, eres buena-dijo Kenneth.

-Cuando viajas tanto por el mundo, aprendes muchas cosas-.

Los chicos continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la Hermitage.

Odd abrió la puerta y fue derribado por una pelota que lanzo Pu.

-Le di en pleno rostro-dijo contento.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso enano!-.

Kenneth se rio cuando también recibió un golpe con una pelota, esta vez lanzada por Mu.

-Yo le di en la nariz-.

-¡Pequeños demonios!-.

Kenneth y Odd persiguieron a los pequeños traviesos.

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?-pregunto Yubel.

-Más bien quienes, es una larga historia-.

En ese momento Popo apareció y al verlos sonrió.

-Mamá, tenemos visitas-.

-¿Mamá?-preguntaron Ulrich y Yumi.

La reina Dimitria apareció.

-Mis jóvenes guerreros ¿a que dedo su visita? ¿Y quien es ella?-.

-Ella es mi hermana mayor, Yubel-presento Ulrich-y ella es nuestra mentora, la reina Dimitria-.

-Un placer conocerla alteza-dijo Yubel inclinándose respetuosamente.

-Por favor, el placer es mío-dijo Dimitria con sinceridad-pero pasen y siéntense-.

Los chicos así lo hicieron, bueno, casi todos, porque Kenneth y Odd aun perseguía a los pequeños traviesos.

-Bueno, díganme ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la reina.

Ulrich le explico a Dimitria las sospechas que tenía de que su hermana podía ser una elegida, la última elegida.

-Efectivamente, ella puede serlo-.

-¿Por qué esta tan segura?-pregunto Yumi.

-Porque ella es la hermana de Ulrich, el primero que obtuvo un amuleto, al ser familia, tienen la posibilidad de que Yubel sea la última elegida-.

-Pero ¿Por qué con Hikaru no estaba tan segura?-pregunto Yumi.

-Tenía mis sospechas, pero no pude estar 100% segura hasta que obtuvo el amuleto-.

-¿Por qué no pudo estar 100% segura?-pregunto Aelita.

-Porque el amuleto bien podría haber pertenecido a Hiroki, quien es el hermano menor de Yumi-.

-Ya veo-dijo Hikaru-Hiroki tenía las mismas oportunidades que yo de ser un elegido-.

-Exactamente-.

Yubel se mantuvo callada todo ese tiempo.

-Hermana, se que no debo preguntarte esto, pero ¿nos ayudarías en nuestra próxima misión?-.

Yubel lo miro-Aunque se que tú y tus amigos pueden arreglárselas muy bien, no creo que ese tal Mesogog este dispuesto a perder el último amuleto, así que si, iré con ustedes-.

-Hablas como si nos hicieras mucha falta-dijo Yumi.

-Créeme, ella puede ser de mucha ayuda-.

Pero Yumi aun tenía sus dudas, por lo que Yubel se puso en pie.

-¿Qué te parece si me pones a prueba?-ofreció Yubel.

Yumi se quedo pensando-¿Cómo?-.

-Que te parece un pequeño combate, si yo gano me dejaras ayudarlos, pero si tu ganas, bueno, solo me iré-.

Yumi se quedo pensando, tenía sus dudas, por lo que era una buena idea.

-De acuerdo-.

Yumi y Yubel salieron seguidas por el resto de los chicos, pero…

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunto Kenneth.

Aelita y Hikaru vieron a sus amigos todos sucios.

-¿Qué les paso?-pregunto Aelita.

-Esos pequeños demonios-respondieron cansados.

Aelita y Hikaru vieron a Pu y a Mu riéndose.

-Tenemos que hablar-les dijo Popo enojada, Pu y Mu tragaron saliva.

**Afuera…**

-Disculpe alteza….-empezó Odd.

-Chicos, quieren por favor decirme solo Dimitria, cada vez que me dicen reina o alteza busco a mi padre-dijo Dimitria con una mirada asustada.

-Entiendo, lo que usted quiere es que la tratemos como una jovencita-dijo Odd.

Aelita disimulo una risa que le salió por ese comentario.

-Oye-dijo Dimitria.

Yumi y Yubel se veían determinadas, aunque Yubel estaba muy tranquila.

-Puedo ver que eres una gran guerrera, pero veamos que tan buena eres realmente-dijo Yubel.

-Soy lo bastante buena como para vencer a tu hermano-dijo Yumi poniéndose en guardia.

-Yo también lo he vencido, pero eso no significa nada-.

-¿Quién crees que gane?-pregunto Hikaru a Ulrich.

-Esa es una respuesta muy obvia-dijo Ulrich.

-Cuando tú quieras-dijo Yumi.

-Dejare que des el primer golpe-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Como quieras-.

Yumi lanzo una patada, pero para su asombro fue detenida por la mano de Yubel.

-Tu velocidad es buena, pero para mí eres muy lenta-Yubel soltó a Yumi-te daré otra oportunidad de atacarme-.

Yumi volvió a ponerse en guardia y volvió a atacar, solo que esta vez lanzando un golpe, pero nuevamente fue detenida.

-Vamos, échale ganas, de esta forma nunca podrás ganarme-.

Yumi atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero o Yubel los esquivaba o los detenía.

-Puedo leer todos tus movimientos con suma facilidad-.

Yumi comenzaba a molestarse, mientras todos veían asombrados lo que pasaba.

-Increíble, este burlando fácilmente a Yumi-dijo Hikaru.

Ulrich sonreía cuando Dimitria se acerco.

-Es muy buena-.

-¿Buena? No, ella es la mejor-.

Yumi lanzo una patada y Yubel dio un salto volviendo a esquivarla.

-¿Sabes? Me esta dando hambre ¿Qué te parece si después de esto vamos a las pizzas? Yo invito-.

-No, hasta que logre darte un golpe-dijo Yumi cansada.

-Como quieras-Yubel se encogió en hombros.

Yumi volvió a atacar, pero Yubel la esquivaba con suma facilidad.

Así estuvieron alrededor de 30 minutos.

-Creo que es hora de terminarlo-dijo Yubel.

-Solo terminaremos si me das un golpe-dijo Yumi.

-Como quieras-Yubel dio un salto y tres giros en el aire para asombro de todos.

Con una rapidez impresionante se acerco a Yumi y preparo su golpe con su palma abierta, pero en el último momento se detuvo muy cerca del rostro de Yumi, quien cerró los ojos, pero al no sentir nada los abrió y Yubel le toco la nariz con su dedo meñique.

-Listo, ya te golpee, yo gane-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Yumi se quedo estática, al igual que el resto del grupo, excepto Ulrich.

Se escucharon unos aplausos y todos dirigieron su mirada a Dimitria.

-Impresionante, realmente impresionante, bienvenida al equipo-.

-Supongo que Ulrich y Yumi ya no son los mejores peleadores del grupo-dijo Kenneth.

-Bueno ¿Qué tal si vamos por esa pizza que ofrecí?-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Me leyó la mente señorita-dijo Odd.

Los chicos se disponían a ir a cenar pizza, aunque Pu y Mu tendrían que ir disfrazados, pero Yumi se quedo en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que había pasado, fue derrotada por una chica mayor que ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Ella realmente es buena-dijo Yumi.

-Es la mejor-.

-No exageres-dijo Yumi molesta.

-No lo hago, ella realmente lo es, ella me enseño todo lo que se-.

Yumi lo miro.

-Estoy seguro de que será una gran aliada y maestra-.

-¿Quieres que sea nuestra maestra?-.

-¿No crees que puede serlo?-.

Yumi se quedo callada un momento-Si, tienes razón-.

Ulrich la tomo de la mano y Yumi se sonrojo.

-Anda, nos están esperando-dijo sonriendo y Yumi también sonrió.

Al llegar a la salida vieron que Yubel les sonreía de manera extraña.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Nada, es solo que se ven muy tiernos juntos-.

Ulrich y Yumi se soltaron sus manos y se sonrojaron ante las risas de sus amigos.

**En las pizzas….**

-Así que esto es una pizza-dijo Dimitria viendo la pizza familiar que habían pedido.

-Vamos, pruébenla, esta deliciosa-dijo Kenneth.

Dimitria, Popo, Pu y Mu no estaban acostumbrados a esa comida, por eso les costaba un poco comérsela.

Pu fue el primero en atreverse a probarla y apenas le dio una mordida…..

-Esta deliciosa-dijo contento.

Esto basto para que el resto comenzara a comer.

-Yumi, debo decir que eres muy buena, pero a ti y a mi hermano les falta mucho para poder vencerme-dijo Yubel.

-Tal vez ganaste esta vez-dijo Yumi.

-Y otras 300 veces-agrego Ulrich.

-¿Has perdido 300 veces con ella?-pregunto Odd incrédulo.

-Es la mejor-dijo Ulrich.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero Dimitria estaba observando a Yubel en silencio, un pensamiento la inquietaba y a la vez le decía algo sobre Yubel.

-_"Ella es extraordinaria, tal vez ella si logre controlar el amuleto que ni los mismos hechiceros lograron controlar, tal vez ella logre convertirse en el dino guerrero más poderoso de todos"-._

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 17, espero lo hayan disfrutado, la hermana de Ulrich ha llegado y es una gran guerrera, derroto a Yumi con suma facilidad. Yubel es la última dino guerrera y según Dimitria será la más poderosa, ya que el último dinosaurios es el más agresivo y feroz de todos, uno un poco más grande que el T-rex._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_mira que coincidencia que te hayas disfrazado de bruja jeje. Pregunta ¿le atinaste al último dino guerrero? solo es curiosidad, y otra pregunta ¿Qué nombre le hubieras puesto a tu dinosaurio? Le puse Esmeralda, porque es una de las gemas más valiosas del mundo y además ese es su color, pero que nombre le hubieras puesto tú. Que bueno que ya mero sales de vacaciones y a propósito ¿Qué te pareció los sacrificios que hizo Palme? Uno dejando su deseo de ser humano y otro sacrificando su vida para salvar a Popo. Me da gusto ver como te emocionaste, me demuestra que hice un buen trabajo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_use esa escena porque la considero una de las más comiquísimas que hay, y tratándose de Kenneth y Odd, pues ellos son como los payasos del grupo, aunque Kenneth es un poco más inteligente, la interrupción de Gastón solo puso a Shier más determinada para ganarse a Ulrich. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un gran abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	18. Viaje a Londres

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la búsqueda del último amuleto, solo que esta vez, el enemigo principal va a dar la cara, ya que esta harto de fracasos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 Viaje a Londres.**

**Londres, Inglaterra, 1972….**

La gente hacia sus labores rutinarias, sirviendo fielmente a su reina.

Un vendedor de pescado descargaba su mercancía cuando algo cayó de la boca de un pez llamando su atención.

Parecía una estrella de color negro, con partes plateadas, en el centro estaba el dibujo de un dinosaurios, el último amuleto.

-¿Qué es esto?-el vendedor toco el amuleto y recibió un choque eléctrico llamando la atención de toda la gente, quien se reunió a su alrededor.

**En la fortaleza…**

La alarma sonó.

-¡Amo! ¡El último amuleto ha sido activado!-informo Elsa.

-Perfecto-dijo Mesogog-es hora de que esos mocosos y yo tengamos una charla-.

**En el Kadic…**

Mientras estaban en clases, el tiempo se detuvo.

-Se congelaron-dijo Aelita-¿saben lo que significa?-.

-El último amuleto ha sido encontrado-dijo Ulrich-vamos, debemos ir por los otros y luego a la Hermitage-.

**En la Hermitage…**

Todos estaban presentes, incluyendo a Yubel.

-El último amuleto ha sido activado-informo Dimitria-es hora de recuperarlo antes de que Mesogog le ponga las manos encima-.

-¿Dónde esta el amuleto?-pregunto Yumi.

-En Londres, Inglaterra-.

-Genial, viajaremos al lugar más cercano hasta ahora-dijo Odd.

-¿Estas lista?-le pregunto Ulrich a Yubel.

-Siempre-.

Dimitria abrió el portal y los chicos entraron.

-¡Espérenos!-gritaron Pu y Mu, pero cuando saltaron el portal se cerró y cayeron al suelo.

-¡Rayos!-grito Pu.

-¡Yo quería ir!-dijo Mu enojada.

Popo suspiro y Dimitria le puso una mano en su hombro sonriendo.

**Londres…**

El portal se abrió y los chicos aparecieron.

-Bienvenidos al antiguo Londres-dijo Kenneth.

-Hay que empezar a buscar el amuleto-dijo Hikaru-¿alguna idea?-.

-Creo que debemos separarnos-dijo Yumi.

-No lo creo-intervino Yubel.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Ya que este es el último amuleto, separarse solo implicaría que los guerreros de Mesogog ataque a cada uno por separado ¿no crees?-.

-Eso es cierto-apoyo Aelita.

-Y si eso pasa el amuleto caerá en las manos de Mesogog-.

-Entonces ¿Qué sugieres?-pregunto Yumi.

-Usar la vieja táctica de preguntar si ocurrió algo anormal y esperar lo mejor-.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Yumi se molesto un poco.

**Mientras….**

Un grupo de mafiosos hablaba en un almacén abandonado, cuando un destello llamo su atención.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¡Vayan a ver!-ordeno su jefe.

Varios tipos armados se ocultaron detrás de algunas cajas para ver que pasaba.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos son?-pregunto uno al ver a aquellos sujetos tan extraños.

Se trataban de Mesogog y sus secuaces.

Mesogog miraba alrededor-Si, puedo sentir la energía del amuleto, esta aquí-.

-Bueno, comencemos a buscar-dijo Gabro levantando todas las cajas que habían.

-Torpe, no me refiero a este almacén, me refiero a la época y a la ciudad, mi amuleto esta oculto en alguna parte y tiene que ser mío-.

-Y lo será mi amo-dijo Elsa.

Cuando Mesogog iba a dar una orden, los mafiosos salieron de su escondite.

-Quietos ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

Mesogog los ignoro y comenzó a caminar seguido por sus siervos, cuando casi llegaban a la salida, otro mafioso le salió al frente apuntándole con su arma.

-Les hicieron una pregunta ¿Qué esa mascara no te deja oír?-.

Mesogog levanto su garra y agarrando la punta del rifle lo doblo como si nada.

-¿Eh?-.

-Quítate de mi camino-Mesogog lo sujeto del cuello y lo lanzo contra la pared.

-¡Disparen!-grito el jefe.

Todos los mafiosos abrieron fuego, pero las balas nada les hacían a aquellos seres tan extraños.

-¡Las balas no les hacen nada!-grito uno.

-¿Qué clase de criaturas son?-pregunto uno asustado.

-Ahora los verán-Mesogog abrió su palma y generó dos bolas de energía que lanzo hacia el techo, el lugar comenzó a colapsar.

Mesogog y sus hombres salieron con tranquilidad, pero ninguno de los mafiosos tuvo esa suerte.

-Ahora sepárense y busquen mi amuleto-.

-Amo ¿Qué hacemos si encontramos a los mocosos?-pregunto Cell.

-Infórmenme, yo mismo me encargare de eliminarlos de una vez por todas-dijo Mesogog.

Con esa orden, los guerreros de Mesogog se separaron, aunque Shier estaba preocupada.

**En una plaza comercial…..**

Shier pasaba buscando alguna señal del amuleto acompañada por Gabro.

-Este lugar es enorme ¿cómo encontraremos el amuleto Shier?-Shier no respondió-¿Shier? ¡Oye Shier!-.

Gabro volteo y vio a su compañera que veía embobada hacia una tienda.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto, pero Shier no le hacía caso, solo miraba la vitrina-me estas asustando-.

Lo que Shier miraba con tanta emoción era un vestido de novia blanco, el cual estaba ordenado por algunas flores azules.

Shier tenía juntas sus manos, una sonrisa soñadora y sus ojos brillaban con felicidad, estaba soñando despierta.

Shier oía campanas de una iglesia, se veía así misma vestida con el vestido blanco, abrazada del brazo de su esposo y recargada en su hombro, mientras sostenía un ramo de flores.

-Te amo tanto Ulrich-.

-¡Oye Shier!-grito Gabro y Shier despertó de su sueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Tú dímelo-dijo Gabro.

Shier se quedo pensando y recordó su sueño, su cara se puso roja de vergüenza más aun cuando recordó lo último que dijo.

-¡Dime que no oíste nada!-.

-¿Te refieres al "te amo tanto Ulrich"?-.

Shier lo sujeto del cuello-Escúchame infeliz, nadie debe saber lo que dije entendido, solo yo se lo diré a Ulrich, pero si haces un solo comentario haré que el amo Mesogog te castigue de la misma forma que lo hizo con Foolscap ¿entendiste?-.

Gabro asintió con miedo.

-Muy bien, busquemos el amuleto-.

Shier y Gabro volvieron a su búsqueda, aunque Shier le dio una última mirada al vestido y suspiro.

-Algún día-.

**En un parque….**

Mesogog paseaba con una capucha puesta y sus manos en las bolsas de esta para ocultar su rostro.

Paso junto a unas flores, las cuales se pudrieron y una pelota le salió al paso, era un balón de fútbol.

-¡Oiga señor! ¿Nos lo pasa?-grito un joven de 17 años.

Mesogog aplasto el balón el cual se desinflo.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-grito el joven molesto.

Mesogog continúo su camino mientras las flores morían a su paso.

-¿Te fijas? Las flores mueren cuando el pasa-dijo uno de los muchachos.

-¿Qué clase de sujeto es?-.

**En otro lado…**

Los chicos caminaban por las calles de Londres, era un lugar magnífico, pero no podían turistear.

-Ah Londres, la ciudad del amor-dijo Odd.

-Ese es París Odd-corrigió Kenneth.

-Como sea, es un lugar mágico ¿no es verdad princesa?-pregunto Odd abrazando a Aelita.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Aelita sonrojada.

Yubel los miro de forma suspicaz.

-Es el lugar indicado para que los enamorados se declaren-.

-Tienes razón Yubel-dijo Odd, el rostro de Aelita se ilumino, pero lo que dijo Odd después la decepciono-¿Qué esperan Ulrich, Yumi?-.

Ulrich y Yumi se sonrojaron.

-¡No digas tonterías Odd!-gritaron a un tiempo y llamando la atención de la gente, ambos sonrieron nerviosamente.

-No me refería a ellos dos-dijo Yubel-pero tienes razón-.

-¡Yubel!-grito Ulrich.

-Entonces ¿a quien más te referías?-pregunto Odd confundido.

Hikaru tosió llamando la atención de Odd, cuando la obtuvo señalo con la mirada a Aelita, quien se mostraba decepcionada.

-Princesa ¿estas bien?-.

-Déjame-le dijo Aelita molesta.

-Pero…Kenneth ayúdame-pidió Odd.

-Oye no me hundas contigo-dijo Kenneth con expresión seria.

Sin que nadie lo supiera, alguien los había visto.

-Los mocosos, será mejor que le avise al amo-.

Odd trataba de hablar con Aelita, pero ella lo ignoraba.

-Vamos princesa ¿Por qué no me quieres hablar?-.

Aelita continuaba sin hablarle.

Mientras eso pasaba, Ulrich hablaba con Yubel.

-Sera genial que te conviertas en dino guerrera-dijo Ulrich.

-Primero encontremos ese amuleto y luego…..-Yubel se callo al oír un grito.

-¡Hola Ulrich!-.

Cuando Ulrich volteo, Shier se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Hola Shier-dijo resignado.

Yumi apretó los puños, mientras Yubel y Hikaru se quedaron confundidas.

-Ah, ya me preguntaba donde estaba-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo también-dijo Aelita.

-Y yo-intervino Odd mirando a Aelita, quien desvió su mirada.

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Yubel.

-Otra admiradora de Ulrich-dijo Kenneth.

-Ay no-dijo Hikaru-ya me imagino lo que sigue-Hikaru retrocedió al ver que su prima temblaba de rabia.

Shier aun abrazaba a Ulrich-Por fin, podemos estar solos-.

Antes de que Shier hiciera algo más fue pateada por Yumi.

-No de nuevo-dijo molesta.

-¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto?-pregunto Yumi molesta.

-¡Hasta que dejes de interponerte entre Ulrich y yo!-grito Shier furiosa.

En ese momento Gabro apareció-Shier ¿Qué sucede?-.

-¡No te metas!-le grito y Gabro retrocedió asustado.

Shier se disponía a gritarle otras cosas a Yumi, cuando se quedo callada y sonrió con maldad.

-Finalmente podré ver tu destrucción flacucha-.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Yumi confundida.

Shier se hizo a un lado y una figura encapuchada apareció junto con Zeltrax, Elsa y Cell.

-Son ellos mi amo-dijo Elsa.

-¿Acaso dijo amo?-pregunto Hikaru poniéndose en guardia.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Kenneth.

-Con que ustedes son los mocosos que tantos problemas me han causado, bienvenidos a Londres-dijo quitándose la capucha, la gente al ver a aquel monstruo comenzaron a huir-el lugar de su muerte-.

Los chicos también retrocedieron al ver aquella cara tan espantosa.

-Me recuerdas ¿no es cierto?-le pregunto a Aelita.

-Una cara difícil de olvidar-dijo Aelita con miedo.

-¿Cuál es la cara?-pregunto Hikaru.

Mesogog miro a los chicos uno por uno.

-Todos ustedes me han causado muchos problemas y solo son niños-dijo y vio a sus sirvientes, quienes retrocedieron asustados-sin embargo, tienen mucho talento-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Hagamos un trato, se unen a mí y les permitiré vivir-.

-Olvídalo-dijo Yumi.

-No te conviene desafiar al amo Mesogog flacucha-le dijo Shier.

-Claro, ahora eres muy valiente porque tu amo esta aquí-dijo Yumi con burla-la pequeña Shier no puede hacer nada sino esta su amo aquí-.

Shier apretó los dientes y sus puños con ese comentario, aunque Mesogog se rió.

-Un comentario ingenioso, me agradas muchacha-.

-Cuidado con lo que dices-dijo Ulrich.

-Tú debes ser Ulrich, Shier esta loca por ti, pero yo solo veo un socio valioso-.

-Y yo a un monstruo-.

-Eres un mocoso insolente, nadie intervenga-ordeno Mesogog-yo mismo los eliminare-.

-¿Tú solo? No podrás contra nosotros seis-dijo Odd adelantándose-ustedes solo dejen que Odd el magnífico se encargue de él-.

Odd se lanzo contra Mesogog.

-¡Odd espera!-grito Ulrich.

Odd trato de golpear a Mesogog, quien esquivo fácilmente su golpe, ambos comenzaron un combate, pero Mesogog tenía gran ventaja, Odd no le podía dar un solo golpe.

Mesogog pateo a Odd en el estomago, mientras Odd se arrodillo sujetándoselo Mesogog lo pateo en el rostro.

-¡Odd!-grito Aelita.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto Mesogog.

Aelita se lanzo contra Mesogog, pero Mesogog la atrapo de los brazos.

-Eres tan débil niña-.

-No lo soy-.

Aelita salto y pateo a Mesogog, pero no le hizo ningún daño, Mesogog salto y pateo a Aelita antes de que siquiera llegara al suelo.

-Maldito-Kenneth lanzo su sierra contra Mesogog.

Mesogog logro detenerla solo con su garra.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo lanzándosela a Kenneth.

Kenneth al ver esto comenzó a correr y se agacho para que la sierra no lo rebanara.

-Eso estuvo cerca-.

-Sorpresa-dijo Mesogog apareciendo detrás de él y golpeándolo.

-¡Kenneth!-Ulrich y Yumi se acercaron a su amigo.

-Ese sujeto pega duro-dijo con un ojo morado y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Ulrich y Yumi se prepararon para pelear.

-Dos contra uno, no es una batalla justa-dijo Yumi.

-Es cierto, quizás deba pelear con los ojos cerrados-dijo Mesogog.

Ulrich saco su espada y Yumi sus abanicos.

-Así serán las cosas ¿eh? Muy bien-de la mano derecha de Mesogog surgió una espada que estaba adherida a su brazo-adelante-.

Ulrich y Yumi atacaron a Mesogog, pero a pesar de ser dos contra uno, no podían hacer mucho contra ese malvado, Mesogog era demasiado poderoso.

Mesogog lanzo a Yumi contra el suelo y cuando iba a golpearla con su espada, Hikaru entro en acción.

-No lo creo monstruo-Hikaru comenzó a atacar a Mesogog.

Ulrich, que había sido lanzado contra una tienda salía de esta cuando vio la situación y se dispuso a ayudar.

Mesogog sujeto a Hikaru del brazo y la lanzo contra Ulrich, ambos rodaron por el piso.

Yumi y Aelita sujetaron a Mesogog para que Kenneth y Odd pudieran atacarlo, pero antes de acercarse lo suficiente Mesogog les disparo rayos de sus ojos, luego se quito de encima a Yumi y Aelita.

Yubel se preparo para el combate, pero fue detenida por Ulrich.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Hermana, debes ir y encontrar el amuleto, es la única forma-dijo Ulrich.

-No huiré, no soy una cobarde-.

-Lo se, pero escúchame, aunque todos peleemos contra él no le haremos el menor daño, nuestra única oportunidad es encontrar el amuleto-.

Yubel se quedo pensando y luego asintió-Tengan cuidado-.

-Tú también-.

Ulrich ataco a Mesogog para distraerlo y lograr que Yubel se fuera, pero, por desgracia Mesogog la vio irse.

-No se queden ahí parados ¡Síganla!-le ordeno a sus súbditos.

Saltando por el susto, los guerreros de Mesogog fueron tras Yubel.

-Yo me encargare de ustedes-.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia.

-Creí que tendríamos ventaja por ser seis contra uno y no al revés-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, ambos comenzaron una lucha marcial, a la que se unieron Yumi, Kenneth y Hikaru, mientras Aelita y Odd preparaban un ataque a distancia.

-Vamos, háganse a un lado-dijo Aelita.

-No podremos disparar mientras estén tan cerca-dijo Odd.

Yumi y Hikaru dieron una vuelta para patear a Mesogog, pero este las detuvo y las lanzo.

Kenneth salto y ataco con su sierra, pero Mesogog lo bloqueo con su espada.

Ulrich vio una oportunidad y deslizándose pateo a Mesogog y lo alejo del grupo.

-¡Ahora!-grito.

Aelita y Odd dispararon sus armas dándole de lleno a Mesogog.

-¡Si! ¡Lo logramos!-grito Odd feliz.

-Es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo la tenebrosa voz de Mesogog, quien apareció ileso.

-Ese sujeto es de acero-dijo Kenneth.

Los chicos volvieron a ponerse en guardia.

**Mientras….**

Yubel corría por las calles de Londres, aunque buscaba el amuleto, no tenía ni idea de cómo era y eso era un gran problema, uno que empeoro.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-dijo Elsa apareciendo frente a ella.

Los guerreros de Mesogog la rodearon y Yubel se puso en guardia.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 18, espero lo hayan disfrutado, Mesogog esta peleando contra los chicos y tiene todas las de ganar, mientras Yubel ha sido rodeada por los siervos de Mesogog, obtener el último amuleto se ha convertido en todo un reto._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, yo sabía que se trataba de ti, después de todo, ya conozco tu entusiasmo al momento de dejarme un comentario. Se que Yubel le gano muy fácilmente a Yumi, pero debes reconocer que al viajar por todo el mundo se aprenden muchas cosas que lo vuelven a uno casi invencible, ahora imagínate cuando tenga su amuleto, como será de guerrera. Te tengo una propuesta, si quieres puedo cambiar el nombre de tu dinosaurio por el que querías (Hoshi), solo si lo deseas o lo dejo con el nombre que le puse, tú decide y otra cosa ¿Qué te ha parecido hasta ahora los puntos negativos o tristes? Me refiero a lo que sucedió cuando conocieron a Popo y a los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por ese comentario, es una de las escenas de películas más emotivas que he visto, además de una de las películas más cómicas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto con mis más cordiales saludos para Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….. _


	19. Gigantosaurus negro

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la activación del último amuleto, Mesogog tienen a los chicos acorralados y solo una persona puede salvarlos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 Gigantosaurus negro.**

Ulrich choco contra una pared sacudiendo su cabeza abrió los ojos y vio como iban sus amigos.

No iban nada bien, Mesogog era demasiado poderoso y a pesar de ser seis contra uno, no parecían tener ventaja alguna, solo tenían una esperanza.

-Por favor Yubel, date prisa-dijo incorporándose y volviendo a la batalla.

**Mientras…..**

Yubel esquivo un ataque de Cell, mientras este reía con locura.

-No podrás vencernos a todos-.

Yubel se puso en guardia-No tengo que hacerlo-.

-Eres aun más insolente que la última chiquilla-dijo Elsa.

Los tres generales atacaban a Yubel, mientras Gabro y Shier solo veía.

-¿No deberíamos ayudar?-pregunto Gabro rascándose la cabeza.

-No lastimare a la hermana de Ulrich-dijo Shier cruzando sus brazos-tú ayuda si quieres-.

Gabro asintió y se lanzo contra Yubel, quien al ver esto salto y Gabro embistió a Cell, ambos rodaron hasta caer al lago.

-¡Pedazo de inútil!-grito Cell antes de caer al agua junto con Gabro.

-¿Ven? Por eso no necesito vencerlos-dijo Yubel sonriendo-porque ustedes se vencen solos-.

-¡Destrúyela!-grito Elsa.

Zeltrax y Elsa dispararon dos rayos contra Yubel, quien apenas los esquivo.

-Ok, esa la vi cerca-admitió algo asustada.

-Acabaremos contigo y el último amuleto le pertenecerá a mi amo-dijo Elsa.

-Sería mejor para ti si te rindieras ahora-dijo Zeltrax.

-Eso es algo que jamás haré-.

-Como quieras-Zeltrax y Elsa se lanzaron contra Yubel, quien retrocedía esquivando sus ataques.

Yubel quedo acorralada entre el lago y los dos generales.

-¡A ella!-grito Zeltrax.

Ambos se lanzaron contra Yubel, quien se hizo a un lado provocando que los dos generales cayeran al lago, justo cuando Cell y Gabro se disponían a salir, lo que provoco que los cuatro cayeran al agua.

-¡No otra vez!-grito Cell.

Con esos cuatro en el lago Yubel miro a Shier.

-¿Y tú?-.

-¿Yo que?-.

-¿No me vas a atacar?-.

Shier aun tenía sus brazos cruzados cuando hablo-Como dije antes, no lastimare a la hermana de Ulrich-.

-¿Y es por que?-.

-Porque eso arruinaría mis posibilidades con él-.

Yubel arqueo una ceja confundida-¿Posibilidades?-.

-Si, no dejare que esa flacucha se quede con él-dijo apretando el puño.

Yubel silbo por eso-Bueno, entonces, adiós-.

-Adiós-dijo Shier.

Cuando Yubel se fue, se escucho el grito de Elsa.

-¡Shier! ¡Inútil! ¡No dejes que obtenga el amuleto!-grito furiosa mientras ella y sus aliados trataban de salir del lago.

Al oír eso Shier reacciono.

-Es cierto-dijo persiguiendo a Yubel-¡Detente!-.

Yubel se había escondido en un callejón y vio pasar a Shier.

-Ahora ¿Cómo encontrare el amuleto?-se pregunto-piensa Yubel, piensa, has viajado por todo el mundo, has sido entrenada por grandes maestros marciales y en templos de los mejores guerreros, puedes hacer esto-.

Yubel trato de recordar todos sus viajes para ver cual le sería útil, finalmente encontró un recuerdo.

-FLASHBACK-

Una escuela oculta en un bosque de China, una escuela dedicada a enseñar las técnicas de Kun fu a todos aquellos que logran llegar hasta ella.

Yubel estaba entrenando, llevaba puesta una camisa gris de mangas largas, pantalones y zapatillas negras, mientras un hombre la observaba.

Se veía estricto, pero era alguien muy generoso, su ropa era naranja y ya tenía sus años.

-Impresionante-admitió al ver a Yubel-ahora, enfréntate a estos tres guerreros-.

Tres jóvenes un poco mayores que Yubel aparecieron, uno era alto y de cabello castaño, otra era una chica rubia y el último un chino.

-Comience-dijo el maestro.

Los tres atacaron a Yubel, quien se defendía como podía de sus tres adversarios, ya que ellos tenían más experiencia.

-¡Yubel! Usa tus instintos, deja que ellos guíen tus pasos-.

Yubel asintió y cerro sus ojos, sus tres adversarios la rodearon y por un momento ninguno hizo un solo movimiento, el único sonido era el de la respiración de Yubel.

Los tres se lanzaron al ataque y Yubel se defendió, aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Yubel pateo al chino y le aplico una llave a la chica, para luego lanzarla al suelo, el último chico trato de patearla, pero Yubel detuvo su ataque y lo lanzo contra el suelo con una voltereta.

Los tres se levantaron y se pusieron en guardia, mientras Yubel hacia lo mismo aun con sus ojos cerrados.

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera un movimiento, el maestro hablo.

-Suficiente-.

Los cuatro se inclinaron respetuosamente ante su maestro.

-Muy buen trabajo Yubel, de todos mis alumnos eres quien más rápidamente ha progresado-.

-Gracias maestro-dijo Yubel aun con la cabeza abajo y los ojos cerrados.

Los otros tres discípulos intercambiaron miradas de celos.

-Claramente ya no hay nada más que enseñarte, si lo deseas, puedes irte y volver con tu familia-.

-Eso es lo último que quisiera hacer, pero debo estar cerca para cuidar a mi hermano-dijo Yubel levantándose y abriendo sus ojos.

-Entonces esta es la despedida-dijo su maestro sonriendo, Yubel salto y lo abrazo-nunca olvides que los instintos de un guerrero son su arma más poderosa y que siempre te llevaran por el camino correcto-.

-Gracias por todo maestro-.

Yubel empaco las pocas cosas que tenía en ese templo y se marcho dejando atrás el lugar que había sido su hogar por tres años.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Mis instintos son mi arma más poderosa-dijo Yubel entendiendo las palabras de su maestro.

Se puso en posición para meditar y cerró sus ojos.

-Por favor, indíquenme el camino hacia el amuleto para que pueda ayudar a mi hermano y a sus amigos-murmuro.

Yubel respiro profundamente y sintió todo a su alrededor, sentía el aire, el agua, la tierra, el piso de concreto y a cada animal que había cerca.

De pronto sintió un fuego cálido y escucho un rugido, al principio se asusto, pero después el rugido comenzó a hacerse más entendible, se convirtieron en palabras.

-_"Aquí estoy, ayúdame"-._

-¿Eres el dinosaurio?-.

-"_Así es, te he estado esperando Yubel"-._

-Pues no esperes más-.

Yubel vio el lugar donde estaba el comercio de pescado y vio al amuleto tirado en un puesto.

-Porque ya voy para allá-.

Yubel se levanto y comenzó a correr en la dirección que había visto, ese dinosaurio la necesitaba y ella no iba a defraudarlo por nada del mundo.

**Con los chicos…**

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos, Aelita sus flechas y Odd sus dardos, pero Mesogog los desvió con mucha facilidad.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Mesogog.

Ulrich y Kenneth atacaron por ambos lados, pero Mesogog los detuvo.

-Son tan débiles-.

Mesogog lanzo a ambos contra el suelo.

-No se que este haciendo tu hermana-le dijo Kenneth-pero será mejor que se de prisa-

-Yo le tengo total fe-.

Mesogog salto y cuando iba a golpear a Ulrich con su espada un abanico lo hizo retroceder.

Mesogog se incorporo y se puso en guardia.

-Gracias Yumi-dijo Ulrich.

-No me agradezcas aun-dijo Yumi recuperando su abanico.

-Ella tiene razón, es muy pronto para que se sientan a salvo-dijo Mesogog amenazante.

-Necesitamos ayuda-dijo Odd.

**Mientras…..**

Yubel llego hasta el mercado y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-"_Por aquí"-._

Yubel abrió los ojos y corrió hasta donde la voz le indicaba sin ver que Shier la seguía.

Al llegar a un puesto de pescado, hizo un gesto de asco.

-Bonito lugar para que el amuleto se esconda-dijo Yubel con sarcasmo.

Comenzó a buscar con rapidez y entonces lo vio, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y cuando se dispuso a tomarlo una estrella ninja la detuvo.

-Lo lamento, pero aunque seas la hermana de Ulrich no puedo dejar que tomes el amuleto-dijo Shier.

-Supongo que no-dijo Yubel poniéndose en guardia.

Shier se lanzo al ataque, pero Yubel la detuvo con una patada.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Shier, ya que no había visto el momento en que lanzo su ataque.

-Solo digamos que he viajado por todo el mundo-dijo Yubel aun en guardia.

-No quiero lastimarte-dijo Shier.

-Que bueno, porque yo pensaba igual-dijo mostrándole el amuleto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo lo tomaste?-pregunto Shier asombrada.

-Cuando te patee-dijo Yubel sonriendo y levantando el amuleto-¡Por el poder del Gigantosaurus!-.

El traje de Yubel era muy parecido al de Ulrich, negro con dorado, sus únicas diferencias era que Yubel llevaba un chaleco que le cubría el pecho, una blusa corta, la cual no le cubría el ombligo, una falda y medias negras, junto con unas botas también negras, dos guantes y una diadema con la forma de una "M".

-Me encanta-dijo sonriendo.

Shier retrocedió.

-Descuida, ahora debo ir a ayudar a mi hermano y a sus amigos, nos vemos-.

Yubel se fue corriendo dejando a Shier paralizada.

-El amo Mesogog me va a castigar-dijo asustada.

**En la batalla….**

Mesogog genero una ráfaga de energía derribando a los chicos, quienes trataban de levantarse, pero sus cuerpos ya no les permitían hacer un movimiento.

-Si-Mesogog comenzó a acercarse despacio, saboreando el momento-finalmente los destruiré y obtendré los 7 amuletos-.

Aun tratando de levantarse, los chicos miraban a Mesogog con desafío.

-Morirán como guerreros, que nobles-.

-¿Y si lo discutimos con un cafecito?-pregunto Odd sonriendo con burla.

-Bromeas antes de morir, si tuviera sentido del humor lo disfrutaría-.

Mesogog levanto su mano y Odd en un esfuerzo lanzo su cuerpo sobre Aelita para protegerla, pero antes de que Mesogog los atacara, una persona salto y lo pateo.

-No tan rápido villano, si te metes con mis amigos, te metes conmigo-.

-Yubel-dijo Ulrich contento y más aun al ver que había conseguido el amuleto.

Mesogog al verla se puso furioso-No, esos inútiles me fallaron de nuevo-.

-Es fuerte Yubel-le advirtió Yumi.

-Yo también-dijo Yubel sonriendo y poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Tu pelearas sola contra mí? Que divertido-.

-Temes que una chica te humille-.

Mesogog la vio furioso-No le temo a nada-.

Mesogog ataco a Yubel, ambos comenzaron una pelea muy nivelada.

-Están peleando al mismo nivel-dijo Hikaru asombrada.

-Mi hermana ya era una gran guerrera y ahora con el poder de un dinosaurio, es quizás la mejor guerrera del mundo-.

Mesogog se veían en dificultades, Yubel demostraba ser toda una contrincante.

Mesogog lanzo un golpe con su espada y Yubel salto pateándolo, Mesogog le lanzo un rayo y Yubel se protegió con sus brazos.

-No puede ser-.

-Te digo algo, nunca debes subestimar a tus oponentes-dijo Yubel-sean niños o no, ya que todos podemos llegar a ser grandes guerreros-.

-No seré humillado por una niña-.

-No soy una niña, soy la guardiana del Gigantosaurus-.

Yubel concentro su energía en su puño derecho-Y es hora de que pagues por haber lastimado a mis amigos-.

Una onda de energía verde cubrió el cuerpo de Yubel y lanzándose a una velocidad asombrosa golpeo a Mesogog en el pecho generando una gran explosión.

-¡Yubel!-grito Ulrich.

Yubel apareció de la cortina de humo dando un salto en el aire y aterrizando perfectamente de pie.

Mesogog también apareció aunque el cayó en el suelo.

-Miserable-dijo levantándose.

-¿Quieres más?-pregunto Yubel lista para el combate.

-Mucho más, aun no sabes lo terrible que puedo ser-dijo Mesogog sacando una estatuilla de dinosaurio-¡Megalosaurus destrúyelos!-.

Un megalosaurus entro en escena justo en el momento en que los esbirros de Mesogog llegaron.

-La mocosa obtuvo el amuleto-dijo Elsa.

-Creo que el amo nos va a castigar-dijo Gabro.

El megalosaurus rugió y ataco a Yubel, quien salto esquivándolo.

-Vamos a combatir fuego con fuego ¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

Un Gigantosaurus negro y de ojos rojos hizo su aparición rugiendo.

-Esto se puso bueno-dijo Odd.

-¡Ahora me querido Yami ataca!-.

Yami se lanzo contra el megalosaurus.

-¿Le puso Yami?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Qué significa?-pregunto Aelita.

-Oscuridad-respondió Hikaru.

-El nombre le queda-dijo Odd.

Yami agarro al megalosaurus del cuello y los estrello contra el suelo, después lo sujeto de la cola y dando varias vueltas lo lanzo contra una pared dañándolo mucho.

-¡De pie dinosaurio inútil!-ordeno Mesogog furioso.

El megalosaurus se puso de pie con mucho esfuerzo.

-Ya es hora de terminar esto-opino Yubel-¡Yami ataca con estrella de fuego!-.

Yami rugió y generando una bola de fuego de su boca la lanzo contra el megalosaurus, en el trayecto esa bola de fuego tomo la forma de una estrella e impacto al megalosaurus derrotándolo.

Yami lanzo un rugido de triunfo.

-Creo que perdiste-dijo Yubel poniendo su pulgar hacia abajo.

-Por esta vez-dijo Mesogog-pero recuerda esto: mañana será otro día-.

-Y mañana hoy va a ser ayer-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Mesogog soltó un rugido de furia y se marcho junto con sus secuaces, cuando se fue Yubel corrió a ayudar a sus amigos.

-¿Están bien?-.

-Si, gracias a ti-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-¿Mañana hoy va a ser ayer? ¿Qué quisiste decirle con eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Me gusta darles a mis enemigos un mensaje confuso-respondió Yubel sonriendo.

En ese momento el portal se abrió.

-Hora de irnos-dijo Yumi.

Entraron al portal y regresaron a casa.

**En la Hermitage…**

Dimitria los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo Yubel-.

-¡Si!-grito Odd-¡Ya tenemos todos los amuletos!-.

-Debió verla alteza, Yubel estuvo increíble-dijo Aelita.

-Es la mejor guerrera del mundo-apoyo Hikaru.

-No exageren-dijo Yumi algo molesta.

-Yumi tiene razón-dijo Yubel-un guerrero siempre debe ser humilde, pero si, estuve grandiosa-.

-Yo sabía que tú serías la última escogida-dijo Ulrich contenta.

-Pero no olvides que tú eres el líder y eso es algo que no cambiara-dijo Yubel.

-Pero hermana, tú sería una mejor líder que yo-.

-No digas eso, yo no puedo con esa presión, es algo en lo que tú eres mejor-dijo Yubel con sinceridad.

En ese momento Pu y Mu aparecieron seguidos por Popo, quien había estado regando las plantas.

-¡Volvieron! ¿Nos trajeron algo?-preguntaron Pu y Mu.

-No, lo siento mucho-dijo Aelita apenada.

-No te sientas mal-le dijo Popo-ellos son así-.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Dimitria hablo.

-Los felicito a todos por sus logros, pero esto no ha terminado aun, Mesogog no se detendrá hasta tener los 7 amuletos y el control total del tiempo y el espacio, o hasta que él sea destruido-dijo Dimitria con tristeza.

Los chicos escuchaban en silencio.

-El futuro de todo el universo esta en sus manos ahora-.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog estaba furioso, no solo había perdido el último amuleto sino que además perdió contra una niña y ahora castigaba con crueldad a sus súbditos.

-Amo…quisiera pedirle…perdón una vez más-decía Elsa en el suelo.

-No me interesa perdonarlos, solo quiero saber como solucionaran esto-.

Ninguno hablo, por lo que Mesogog siguió torturándolos hasta que finalmente decidió detenerse.

-Esos mocosos tienen mis amuletos, pero aun no saben lo terrible que puedo llegar a ser-.

-¿Qué ordena mi amo?-pregunto Elsa aun en el suelo junto a sus amigos.

-Lo primero que haremos será secuestrar a los científicos más prestigiosos de este y otros mundos-.

-¿Podría preguntar por que amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-Me ayudaran a traer a la vida al demonio de la destrucción y cuando eso pase mi hermana, los mocosos y todo este mundo tendrán que cuidarse de mi infinita ira-declaro.

Sus siervos solo se vieron entre si, un nuevo plan se pondría en marcha y esta vez Mesogog no planeaba fallar.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo, Yumi conocerá a un guerrero que le dejara una gran lección, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Moon-9215: **_listo, Mesogog perdió el último amuleto y Yubel ha alcanzado su destino, ahora deberá ayudar a los demás a vencer a Mesogog antes de que sea tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Mía: **_gracias por comentar._

_Les mando mis más cordiales saludos a ambos._

_Nos vemos…_


	20. La ultima batalla de Zenaku

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y quizás una de las aventuras más emotivas que los guerreros ha tenido, sobre todo Yumi._

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 La última batalla de Zenaku.**

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog estaba en su trono cuando Elsa entro acompañada por un nuevo guerrero.

-Mi señor, quisiera presentarle a uno de los guerreros más poderosos que han existido: Zenaku-.

Zenaku tenía la cabeza de un lobo con un cuerno surgiéndole en su frente, toda su (incluyendo su cabeza) ropa era negra, la cual incluía un abrigo, una camisa, pantalón, cinturón, botas y guantes, su cabello era gris y alborotado.

-Bienvenido-dijo Mesogog.

Zenaku se acerco a Mesogog y hablo con un tono de voz grave y suave.

-Se que tú puedes darme lo que busco-.

-¿Y eso sería?-.

-Soy un guerrero, viajo por el mundo enfrentándome a oponentes dignos, pero los años me han llegado, ya estoy viejo, quiero un contrincante que sea capaz de darme una última batalla, la más grande que haya tenido-.

-Conozco a los guerreros adecuados-.

-¿Quiénes son?-.

-Los dino guerreros-.

Zenaku se entusiasmo-Si, los legendarios dino guerreros, nuestra batalla será legendaria-.

Mesogog se mostro satisfecho al contar con la ayuda de uno de los mejores guerreros de toda la historia.

**En el Kadic…**

Los chicos se reunieron en la habitación de Aelita.

-Ahora que tenemos los 7 amuletos Mesogog esta perdido-dijo Odd.

-No lo subestimes-intervino Ulrich.

-Ulrich tiene razón, no olvides que la última vez no pudimos hacer nada contra él y casi nos mata-recordó Yumi.

-Es cierto, de no ser por Yubel en este momento no estaríamos aquí hablando-dijo Hikaru.

Antes de que Yumi dijera algo, sus gemas brillaron.

-¿Qué sucede alteza?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Hay problemas en el bosque, será mejor que vayan a investigar, ya contacte a Yubel-.

-Vamos para allá-dijo Ulrich.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al bosque, sin ver que alguien los vio irse.

-Otra vez se van-.

**En el bosque….**

Los chicos se encontraron con Yubel, quien los esperaba ya transformada.

-Se tardaron-.

-Lo siento-dijo Ulrich después de que cada uno se transformo-has visto algo inusual-.

-No, pero he oído algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Aelita.

-Una música-.

Yumi se dispuso a preguntarle acerca de esa música, cuando un sonido se escucho.

-Ahí esta de nuevo-dijo Yubel.

La música era tocada por una flauta, era muy bella y provocaba mucha paz.

-¿De donde viene?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se, pero es muy hermosa-dijo Aelita.

En ese momento de entre unos árboles Zenaku apareció.

-Creo que encontré al flautista-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Soy el guerrero lobo Zenaku-.

-¿Eres un general de Mesogog?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Yo no trabajo para nadie, soy un guerrero que lo único que quiere es una última gran batalla para poder retirarme en paz-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si.

-Así que defiéndanse-.

La flauta de Zenaku se convirtió en una espada de color negro y ataco a los guerreros.

-Oye, eso no es justo-dijo Odd.

-¿Por qué no? Yo les advertí que se defendieran-.

-Tiene razón en eso-dijo Yubel.

-¿De que lado estas?-pregunto Yumi.

Zenaku ataco a Ulrich, quien se defendía con su espada, Kenneth y Hikaru rodearon a Zenaku y lo atacaron con sus armas cuando Ulrich se hizo a un lado, pero Zenaku los bloqueo a ambos.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-.

-¡Oye cara de perro! ¡Toma esto!-grito Odd disparando sus dardos.

Zenaku los repelió con su espada, pero no vio la flecha y el abanico que Yumi y Aelita lanzaron y lo golpearon por la espalda.

-No estuvo mal, realmente son adversarios dignos-.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia.

-¡Ola creciente!-dijo Zenaku agitando su espada y lanzando una ola de energía contra ellos.

Yubel se interpuso y protegió a los chicos deteniendo el ataque.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Zenaku-impresionante-.

-Así se hace Yubel-dijo Ulrich contento.

Harta de que Yubel tuviera toda la atención de Ulrich, Yumi se lanzo contra Zenaku.

-¡Espera!-grito Yubel, pero ya era tarde.

Yumi atacaba a Zenaku, quien se defendía de cada patada y golpe que Yumi le lanzaba.

Desde un árbol, Zeltrax veía todo.

-Es el momento-dijo y disparo un rayo contra el piso, el cual comenzó a abrirse.

Los chicos retrocedieron, pero ni Yumi ni Zenaku tuvieron tanta suerte, una grieta se abrió y ambos cayeron.

-¡Yumi!-grito Ulrich.

La grieta se cerró.

-¡Yumi no!-grito Ulrich.

Zeltrax se mostro complacido-Excelente, Mesogog estará complacido-.

Ulrich trataba de ver como entrar, cuando Yubel lo detuvo.

-Debemos ir con Dimitria-.

-No podemos dejarla-.

-No la vamos a dejar, pero necesitamos un plan y la reina conoce a Mesogog mejor que cualquiera de nosotros-.

Ulrich asintió, aunque aun estaba preocupada.

**En una cueva….**

Yumi despertó y trato de levantarse, pero un dolor en su tobillo se lo impidió, antes de saber que hacer, Zenaku apareció.

-¿Estas herida?-.

-Es tu oportunidad de destruirme-dijo Yumi desafiante.

Para su asombro, Zenaku arranco una tela de su ropa, la mojo en un pequeño arroyo que había, unto una mezcla de plantas y la vendo alrededor del tobillo de Yumi.

-Ahora vas a estar bien-dijo y Yumi lo miro asombrada-escucha, estas herida, nuestra única oportunidad de salir vivos es haciendo una tregua para salir juntos, una vez que estés con tus amigos retomaremos la batalla ¿estas de acuerdo?-.

Yumi lo pensó un instante y asintió.

-Muy bien, entonces sube-Zenaku cargo a Yumi en su espalda y comenzaron a buscar la salida de aquella cueva.

**En la Hermitage…**

Ulrich entro corriendo.

-¡Alteza! ¡Yumi ha desaparecido!-.

-Lo se-respondió Dimitria mientras sostenía su collar-estoy tratando de localizar la dino energía de su amuleto, pero algo esta bloqueando su señal-.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si, guardando silencio por favor-.

-Pero….-Ulrich iba a protestar, cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, se trataba de Popo.

-Se que es frustrante, pero confía en mi madre-le dijo.

Ulrich asintió, aunque le asombro que llamara a Dimitria madre.

**En la cueva….**

Zenaku y Yumi caminaban siguiendo el pequeño arroyuelo.

-Dime otra vez porque seguimos este arroyo-pidió Zenaku.

-Porque el agua debe llegar hasta algún lugar, es decir, hacia una salida-.

Zenaku asintió y continuo caminando aun con Yumi en su espalda, pasaron 30 minutos y Zenaku se detuvo.

-Descansemos un poco-dijo bajando a Yumi y sentándola en una roca.

-Gracias por ayudarme-dijo Yumi.

-No olvides que es una deuda temporal-.

Yumi asintió, aunque tenía una duda-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Zenaku asintió-¿Por qué pelas por Mesogog? Eres un guerrero de honor, debería luchar por el bien-.

Zenaku se levanto y le dio la espalda a Yumi-Antes pensaba así-.

Yumi arqueo su ceja.

-Cuando era joven mi sueño era ser un guerrero que luchara por el bien, protegiendo a los inocentes y salvándolos del mal-.

-FLASHBACK-

Zenaku peleaba con un vampiro, era una batalla muy pareja, pero Zenaku debía proteger a los aldeanos que eran amenazados por ese tenebroso ser.

-¡Ola creciente!-.

El ataque de Zenaku atravesó el cuerpo del vampiro y cayendo por un barranco encontró su fin.

-¡Tu reinado de terror termino criatura del mal!-declaro Zenaku.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Pero con los años me di cuenta de que no importara con cuanta valentía peleara, nunca acabaría con el mal, porque ha existido desde el principio de los tiempo, por eso decidí solo pelear con los guerreros más poderosos, sean buenos o malos para demostrar mis habilidades-.

-Estas equivocado-dijo Yumi-es verdad que nunca se podrá eliminar al mal, porque sin mal no habría bien, pero siempre existirán guerreros del bien que luchen contra la maldad, como yo y mis amigos-.

Zenaku volteo a verla-Por ahora solo nos queda salir de la cueva y continuar nuestra batalla-.

-Y cuando termine ¿Qué harás?-le pregunto Yumi.

Zenaku no respondió y la volvió a cargar.

Tras unas horas de caminata lograron salir de la cueva.

**En la Hermitage…**

-La encontré-dijo Dimitria abriendo sus ojos.

-Andando-dijo Ulrich una vez que tuvieron la información.

**En el bosque…**

La salida resulto ser por una cascada que llegaba hasta un lago en el bosque, una vez afuera Zenaku bajo a Yumi.

-Ya estamos afuera, ahora podemos continuar nuestra batalla-dijo sacando su espada.

Yumi lo miro seriamente, pero saco sus abanicos y comenzaron a pelear.

En ese momento, el resto del equipo llego.

-¡Yumi!-grito Ulrich.

Una híper puerta se abrió y Elsa apareció.

-Esta es una pelea privada ¡Tyrannodrones!-.

15 tyrannodrones entraron en acción.

-¡Ataquen!-.

Una pelea comenzó, mientras Elsa se dirigió hacia Yumi y Zenaku.

-No tiene que ser así-dijo Yumi.

-Así tiene que ser ¡Defiéndete!-.

La lucha iba muy pareja, aunque Yumi no quería lastimar a Zenaku, Elsa al ver esto decidió intervenir, por lo que lanzo un rayo, pero este fue desviado por Zenaku.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Esta es mi batalla, no te metas-.

Zenaku retomo su pelea con Yumi y usando su espada le quito sus abanicos derribando a Yumi con una patada.

-Esto termino-dijo apuntándole con su espada.

Elsa sonrió triunfal, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Zenaku no hacía ningún movimiento.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡Destrúyela!-.

Pero Zenaku no hacia nada, su mano le temblaba mientras recordaba las palabras de Yumi, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-No-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No lo hare, ya no peleare más con Yumi ni con sus amigos-.

Yumi sonrió ante eso, sus amigos, que se habían librado de los tyrannodrones escuchaban atónitos al igual que Elsa.

-¿Te atreves a traicionar a Mesogog?-.

-Así es-desafió Zenaku.

Elsa molesta le lanzo un rayo, Zenaku no alcanzo a bloquearlo y el rayo le dio en el pecho haciendo que en su cuerpo se introdujera un aparato.

El cuerpo de Zenaku comenzó a moverse fuera de control y ataco a los chicos.

-¡No! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-grito Yumi asustada.

-No puedo controlar mi cuerpo-dijo Zenaku atacando a los amigos de Yumi.

-Nadie traiciona a Mesogog-dijo Elsa y con una sonrisa cínica se marcho.

Yumi corrió a ayudar a sus amigos y sujeto a Zenaku.

-Tú puedes combatirlo, se que puedes-.

-Hazte a un lado-dijo Zenaku cuando su mano la golpeo.

-Yumi-Ulrich corrió a ayudarla.

-No lo lastimen, es mi amigo-.

-¿Y que impedirá que él nos lastime?-pregunto Kenneth.

Yubel y Hikaru trataba de detener a Zenaku, pero su cuerpo actuaba sin control alguno atacándolas con rabia.

-Necesitamos a los dinosaurios-dijo Odd.

-No-dijo Yumi-los dinosaurios lo destruirían, él es mi amigo-.

Los chicos vieron a Ulrich, quien solo cerro los ojos.

-Tratemos de calmarlo, pero no lo destruyan-.

Yumi sonrió ante las palabras de Ulrich, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando Zenaku le hablo.

-Yumi, por favor destrúyeme-le pidió.

-¿Qué?-.

-Todo este tiempo solo he peleado por pelear, mi vida comenzó a ser muy deshonrosa, pero ahora tengo la oportunidad de corregir mis errores, te pido que me destruyas por favor-.

-No puedo ¡No lo hare!-grito Yumi.

Zenaku la vio y en sus ojos se reflejaba la determinación y la tristeza-Si en verdad eres mi amiga concédeme ese favor, por lo que más quieras, permíteme morir con honor-.

Ante esas palabras Yumi abrió los ojos, Zenaku le pedía demasiado, pero en su mirada demostraba que no tenía miedo a morir.

-Si quieres lo hayo yo-dijo Yubel al ver que Yumi no hacía ningún movimiento.

-No, yo lo haré-dijo Yumi-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Gina apareció desde el cielo y se coloco cerca de Yumi.

Yumi aun mantenía su vista en Zenaku-Siempre te recordare Zenaku ¡Alas de espada!-

Gina se elevo aun más y descendió mientras sus alas se convertían en filosas espadas.

Zenaku no hizo ningún movimiento y Gina lo atravesó.

-¡Argh!-.

Ante ese grito Yumi reacciono, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-¡No!-grito mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

El cuerpo de Zenaku se fue desintegrando poco a poco.

-Gracias amiga mía-fueron sus últimas palabras.

Yumi al ver esto cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba desconsolada, Gina se acerco y la toco con su pico en un intento de reconfortarla, Ulrich la abrazo por la espalda y Yumi salto a sus brazos llorando, mientras sus amigos solo observaban en silencio.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Elsa se encontraba frente a su señor.

-Lo lamento amo, Zenaku fallo y no destruyo a los mocosos-.

-No importa-dijo Mesogog-esta derrota no es nada para mí-.

-¿A que se refiere señor?-pregunto Cell.

Mesogog se levanto de su trono y comenzó a caminar por todo el salón seguido por las miradas de sus sirvientes.

-Esos mocosos pueden creerse invencibles, pero solo lo serán mientras tengan los amuletos-.

-No entiendo señor-dijo Zeltrax.

-Tengo un plan ¿recuerdan? Capturar a los científicos más importantes de este y otros mundos y obligarlos a reconstruir al demonio de la destrucción-.

-Pero creí que esa cosa había sido destruida hace tiempo-dijo Gabro rascándose la cabeza.

-No fue destruido, solo fue desactivado y ocultado-dijo Mesogog-una vez que lo encuentre y reactive su poder nada podrá impedir que me apodere de los amuletos, y cuando por fin los tenga en mi poder me convertiré en el amo y señor de todo el espacio/tiempo, y todo el universo se convertirá en una magnífica era de dinosaurios-.

-¡Si!-exclamaron sus sirvientes.

-Así que disfruten de su victoria mocosos, porque muy pronto yo seré quien ría al último-.

**En el bosque…..**

Estaba atardeciendo, Yumi miraba hacia el lago mientras las lágrimas aun caían por su rostro.

-Yumi-Ulrich estaba muy preocupado por ella-no fue tu culpa-.

-Yo lo destruí-dijo Yumi.

-Pero porque él te lo pidió, él quería morir, tú no tienes la culpa de nada-.

Yumi volteo a verlo aun con la cara bañada en lágrimas y abrazo a Ulrich.

-Lo voy a extrañar-.

-Lo se, lo se-dijo Ulrich acariciando su cabello.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No, nada-dijeron Ulrich y Yumi separándose rápidamente.

Yubel se adelanto-Te tenemos una sorpresa Yumi-.

-No estoy de humor-dijo Yumi.

-Yo creo que esto te hará sentir mejor-dijo Yubel pasando un brazo por su hombro y haciendo que Yumi viera a Kenneth y Odd.

Yumi abrió los ojos al ver lo que Kenneth y Odd cargaban, era la espada de Zenaku, Yumi la tomo entre sus brazos.

-Creo que a Zenaku le hubiera gustado que tú te quedaras con su espada-dijo Ulrich poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

Yumi lo vio y acerco la espada a su pecho-Lo lograste, ganaste tu última batalla Zenaku, mi gran amigo-murmuro mientras lloraba, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Esa noche la luna brillo con mayor intensidad, al menos para Yumi.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 20, espero lo hayan disfrutado, creo que este es un capítulo triste, porque Yumi perdió a un buen amigo cuando lo acababa de conocer, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán personajes de otra serie, ya que Mesogog comenzara a secuestrar a los científicos, espero les guste Bakugan la batalla._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_vaya, un desfile de modas para trabajo final, que cosa tan curiosa ¿estudias para ser diseñadora de modas o modelo? Creo que es una carrera muy buena, yo estudio diseño grafico y visual, aunque creo que también voy a estudiar algo de filosofía y letras por lo mucho que me gusta escribir jeje, que bueno que ya saliste de vacaciones, a mí todavía me falta, pero también ya casi salgo, espero ver pronto la actualización de tu fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Esperare ansioso esas fotos para ver que tal estuvo tu desfile._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, le di ese color al Gigantosaurus porque es el dinosaurio de la hermana de Ulrich, y al ser hermanos sus dinosaurios debían tener características similares, al menos eso fue lo que pensé, también había pensado darle un color rubí, pero al final me quede con el negro jeje. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, y mis más cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	21. Los peleadores Bakugan

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo con la aparición de personajes de la serie animada Bakugan, no diré que es una de mis series favoritas, pero me gusta esa serie, aunque me parece una copia de Yugioh jeje._

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 Los peleadores Bakugan.**

**En la fortaleza…..**

Shier entro con unos papeles en la mano al salón del trono.

-Mi señor, tengo los resultados que me pidió-.

-Habla-.

-Estos son los nombres de los científicos más grandes de este y otros mundos-dijo entregándole los papeles.

Mesogog leyó cada nombre y escogió a su primera víctima.

-Mi lord, se que no es de mi incumbencia-dijo Elsa-pero no sería mejor ir por el científico que vive en este mundo-.

-No, los mocosos tratarían de protegerlo, pero comenzando con los científicos de otros mundos los confundiremos tanto que nunca se esperarían la captura del que vive en este patético mundo-.

-Entiendo-.

-Zeltrax-llamó Mesogog.

El general se acerco a su amo.

-Activa la teletransportación-.

-Si amo-.

Zeltrax activo la maquina y se marcharon de ese mundo.

**En la Hermitage….**

Dimitria estaba en el jardín paseando de un lugar a otro cuando llegaron los chicos.

-¿Qué sucede alteza?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Mesogog se marcho y su fortaleza también-informo.

-Si, se retiro-dijo Kenneth contento.

-¡Ganamos!-grito Odd.

Todos se abrazaron contentos al creer que habían vencido a Mesogog.

-Oiga, debemos celebrar-dijo Aelita.

-Si alteza, usted dijo que Mesogog se marcho-dijo Hikaru feliz.

-Si, se marcho-.

-Pero-espero Yubel.

-Conozco a mi hermano, no se ha rendido, esta planeando algo, la pregunta es ¿Qué?-

-Tal vez decidió irse a otra época-sugirió Odd.

-No, no siento ninguna alteración en el tiempo, se fue a otro lado-.

-¿A otro planeta?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No, a otra dimensión-.

**Mientras tanto…..**

La fortaleza emergió del mar justo como había ocurrido anteriormente.

-Mi señor, el viaje fue todo un éxito-informo Cell.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Mesogog.

-En un mundo llamado Nueva Vestroia-le dijo Elsa-aquí viven criaturas llamadas Bakugan-.

-Se que clase de criaturas viven aquí-interrumpió Mesogog-lo único que me interesa saber es si aquí esta alguno de mis científicos-.

Elsa retrocedió asustada-Por supuesto mi amo, el científico más importante de este mundo pertenece a un imperio llamado Vestal, el profesor Clay-.

Elsa activo la pantalla y una foto del profesor apareció.

-Bien, ese profesor tendrá el honor de ser el primer científico de jurar lealtad hacia mí, vayan y tráiganmelo-.

-Si amo-.

**En la Hermitage…**

-¿Otra dimensión?-pregunto Yubel.

-Efectivamente-.

-Eso es algo difícil de creer-dijo Odd.

-¿Acaso han olvidado que Dinotopía pertenecía a otra dimensión y que a pesar de que Popo, Pu y Mu pertenecen a otra época son al mismo tiempo de otra dimensión?-.

-Eso es cierto-concordó Kenneth.

-Pues bien, existen muchas dimensiones en este mundo, algunas que son a épocas posteriores o futuras, pero todas están conectadas a través de los amuletos-.

-Pero entonces ¿cómo detendremos a Mesogog si se fue a otra dimensión?-pregunto Yumi.

-Eso depende de ustedes, puedo abrir el portal, pero sus amuletos deberán guiarlos al mundo correcto, pero solo lo harán siempre y cuando confíen en sus dinosaurios-.

-No creo que eso sea un problema-dijo Kenneth.

-Muy bien, entonces prepárense-.

-¿Nos iremos ahora?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Claro, mientras más tiempo pase Mesogog cumple con su plan sea cual sea-.

Los chicos asintieron y Dimitria abrió el portal, rápidamente entraron para ir a su próxima aventura.

-Buena suerte-.

Cuando el portal se cerró, Dimitria volteo y vio como Popo buscaba algo.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Mamá ¿has visto a Pu o a Mu?-.

-No-.

Se quedaron en silencio por 5 segundos cuando….

-¡Ay no!-exclamaron al darse cuenta de donde podrían estar esos traviesos.

**En nueva Vestroia….**

Los chicos se levantaron del suelo, una vez que el portal se abrió cayeron de espaldas, aunque Yubel fue la única que aterrizo perfectamente de pie.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto ayudándoles a levantarse.

-Si, solo algo mareado-dijo Odd-sabía que no debía comerme ese último plátano-.

-¿Fuiste tú?-cuestiono Kenneth enojado.

-Eh….jiji-se rió Odd nervioso.

-Muy bien ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Por lo pronto hacer un reconocimiento de este lugar-dijo Ulrich.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Yubel.

-Yo también-dijo Yumi rápidamente y Yubel la miro confundida.

Mientras ellos planeaban que hacer, Aelita descubrió algo o más bien dicho a alguien.

-Chicos, tenemos compañía-.

Al voltear descubrieron a…

-¡Pu! ¡Mu!-exclamaron Kenneth y Odd.

-Hola-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Yumi.

-No nos íbamos a perder otro viaje de nuevo-dijo Mu.

-Así que mientras estaban distraídos saltamos al portal con ustedes-dijo Pu.

-Genial, ahora debemos preocuparnos por ellos-dijo Kenneth.

-Oye-dijeron ambos niños enojados.

-Bueno, ahora debemos salir de este lugar-dijo Yubel.

Habían llegado a unas montañas y debía encontrar la forma de bajar y averiguar que planeaba Mesogog.

**Mientras…..**

En una ciudad, la cual se encontraba encerrada en una capsula, habían humanos, pero no eran comunes, estos tenían raros tonos de cabello y ojos (naranjas, morados, celeste, etc.), mientras los guerreros de Mesogog los observaban desde un edificio.

-Este lugar no es tan diferente al otro mundo-dijo Cell.

-Solo que es más tecnológico-dijo Gabro.

-Por favor, la tecnología del amo combinada con su magia supera por mucho este patético intento de avances-dijo Shier.

En ese momento se oyó la alarma del comunicador.

-¿Si amo?-respondió Elsa.

-Los mocosos están aquí-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, esos chiquillos han venido para tratar de frustrar mis planes, pero no tienen ni idea de lo que planeo, deben actuar antes de que lo descubran-.

-Como ordene mi amo-dijo Elsa cortando la comunicación.

Al voltear vio que Shier estaba bailando.

-Ulrich esta aquí, Ulrich esta aquí-.

-¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunto Zeltrax a Elsa.

-Primero debemos mezclarnos en este mundo y luego encontrar a ese científico-.

**En las montañas….**

Pu y Mu corrían adelante disfrutando del paisaje.

-Algo me dice que nos van a traer problemas-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo creo que es bueno que hayan venido-dijo Aelita.

Justo cuando Pu y Mu iban a dar una vuelta por el camino, se regresaron corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Hay personas a la vuelta-dijo Mu.

-¿Serán Mesogog y sus secuaces?-pregunto Odd.

-Hay que averiguarlo, Yubel sígueme-pidió Ulrich.

Ulrich y Yubel comenzaron a avanzaran lentamente, mientras Yumi ponía mala cara.

-¿Estas celosa de Yubel?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No, claro que no-.

Ulrich y Yubel avanzaban despacio.

-¿Qué sugieres hacer?-le pregunto Ulrich.

-Primero asegurarnos si los que están a la vuelta son Mesogog y sus secuaces, ya que también podrían ser gente inocente-.

-Entiendo-.

Ulrich se asomo lentamente y con sumo cuidado, hasta que pudo ver de quien se trataba.

-No son Mesogog ni sus secuaces-.

-¿Entonces?-.

-Son unos chicos-.

-¿Qué?-.

Yubel se asomo y los vio, efectivamente se trataban de 6 chicos, 5 chicos y una chica.

-Vaya, tenemos suerte-dijo Yubel.

-¿Suerte?-.

-Quizás ellos han visto algo inusual-.

-Buen punto-.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucede?-grito Odd.

Ulrich y Yubel hicieron varios gestos de que guardara silencio, pero Odd no le entendía y siguió gritando.

-Odd cállate-decía Ulrich quedamente y con varios gestos, pero Odd no los comprendía.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Yubel.

Ulrich volteo y vio que los 6 chicos que habían visto ya los habían encontrado.

-Odd ¿te tiro tu mamá de chiquito?-pregunto Kenneth al ver lo que paso.

Odd se rió nerviosamente.

Los 6 chicos solo miraban a los dino guerreros confundidos.

Uno de ellos tenía el pelo castaño, una chaqueta roja, pantalones blancos y zapatos cafés, se veía lleno de energía y entusiasmo.

La única chica tenía el cabello naranja, ojos celestes, una chaqueta blanca, blusa y pantalones cafés y botas blancas.

El tercero era un chico de cabello violeta claro, casi parecía rosa, su ropa era blanca y resaltaba sus musculosos brazos.

El cuarto era un niño rubio, con gafas y una chaqueta azul, además de un pantalón corto de color blanco.

El quito era un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos naranjas, mirada seria, su ropa era una chaqueta verde y camisa junto con pantalón negro.

El último tenía un cabello celeste, ojos del mismo tono y una camisa violeta con pantalón blanco, también tenía una mirada seria.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto la chica.

Ulrich puso su mano en su cabeza y sonriendo con inocencia-¿Nos creerían si les decimos que venimos a detener a un monstruo?-.

Los otros chicos se miraron entre si y el chico de la chaqueta roja tomo la palabra.

-¿Podrían explicarnos eso?-.

Ulrich y Yubel se vieron entre si y llamando al resto de sus amigos asintieron.

**En la ciudad…..**

Elsa y Shier se habían disfrazado y ahora buscaban al doctor Clay.

-¿Cómo lo encontraremos?-pregunto Shier.

-Solo con escuchar-dijo Elsa con misterio.

Shier la miro confundida, pero al pasar cerca de unos niños, estos comentaron algo que llamo su atención.

-Si, dicen que el profesor Clay ha creado algo que revolucionara las batallas bakugan-.

-Guau, me pregunto que será-.

-No tengo idea, pero debe estar en su laboratorio-.

Elsa sonrió-Ya encontramos a nuestros guías-.

Elsa sujeto a uno de los niños del cuello y comenzó a llevárselo.

-Oiga ¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto uno de los amigos del chico.

Shier le lanzo una estrella ninja, la cual aterrizo muy cerca del pie del niño.

-Si sabes lo que te conviene, no te meterás en nuestros asuntos-.

Elsa y Shier se llevaron al chico hasta un callejón.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-pregunto con miedo.

-Solo información-dijo Elsa.

-¿Qué clase de información?-.

Elsa acaricio la mejilla del niño-No tengas miedo, no te pasara nada siempre y cuando me digas lo que necesito saber-.

-¿Qué quiere saber?-.

-Dime ¿Dónde esta el laboratorio del profesor Clay?-.

-¿Qué quieren con él?-.

-Mi paciencia se agota-dijo Elsa mostrando al niño su sable.

-Debajo de nosotros-respondió rápidamente.

-¿Un laboratorio subterráneo?-el niño asintió-¿Cómo se llega?-.

-¿Ve esa torre?-el niño señalo una torre azulada, la cual terminaba en punta-hay un elevador que lleva justo al laboratorio subterráneo del profesor Clay-.

-Eres un buen niño-dijo Elsa dándole un beso en la mejilla-andando Shier-.

Shier siguió a su general.

-¿Qué pasa con los otros?-pregunto.

-Envíales un mensaje a cada uno de ellos-.

-Si general-.

**Mientras…**

Tras presentarse ante aquellos chicos, ellos prosiguieron a hacer lo mismo.

-Me llamo Dan Kuso-dijo el chico de chaqueta roja.

-Yo soy Mira Clay-dijo la única chica.

-Mi nombre es Marucho-dijo el miembro más pequeño.

-Yo soy Shun-dijo el chico de chaqueta verde.

-Oye Kenneth, ese chico se llama igual que tu…-empezó Odd.

-Cállate-.

-Yo soy Baron-dijo el chico de cabello violeta.

-Y yo soy Ace-.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Ace?-pregunto Odd.

Ace le lanzo una mirada gélida.

-Ándale, aviva el fuego Odd-dijo Kenneth.

-Bueno, díganos ¿Qué buscan?-pregunto Shun.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Yubel.

-Antes de que la contaran, ¿no preferirían hacerlo en nuestro vehículo?-pregunto Mira.

-Si, creo que sería mejor-opino Yumi.

El vehículo de los nuevos chicos era blanco con rayas azules, era una especie de tanque, pero con la habilidad de transformarse en un cuartel.

Dentro había una gran cantidad de aparatos para controlarlo, Odd, Pu y Mu recorrían el lugar con entusiasmo.

Hubo un momento en que Odd quiso oprimir un botón, pero recibió un golpe de parte de Kenneth.

-No toques nada-le advirtió.

Odd solo asintió.

-Bueno ¿Qué los trae a nueva Vestroia?-pregunto Dan.

-Pues verán…..-comenzó Ulrich.

Así fue como se enteraron de la existencia de los dino amuletos, Mesogog y de sus planes para tomar el control de tiempo y el espacio.

-Vaya, es algo increíble-dijo Mira-amuletos capaces de controlar al tiempo/espacio-.

-Y díganos ¿Cuál es su historia?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Pues verán…-comenzó Dan.

Los dino guerreros se enteraron de que ese lugar, llamado nueva Vestroia, era el hogar de criaturas magníficas llamadas Bakugan, las cuales habían sido capturados por los malvados Vexos, liderados por el malvado rey Zenoheld, su malcriado hijo el príncipe Hydro y Espectra, el miembro más temido de los Vexos, los cuales trataban a los Bakugan como criaturas sin sentimientos cuando la verdad era todo lo contrario.

Los 6 miembros de ese equipo formaban la resistencia Bakugan, los pocos valientes que se opusieron al tiránico rey Zenoheld.

-No puedo creer que Mesogog y el rey Zenoheld no se conozcan, tienen mucho en común-dijo Yubel.

-Tienes razón hermana-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Hermana?-pregunto Mira.

-Si, Yubel es mi hermana mayor-.

-"_Hermanos"-_pensó Mira mientras sostenía un collar en su cuello.

-Pero ¿Qué es exactamente lo que Mesogog busca en nueva Vestroia?-pregunto Shun.

-No tenemos idea-dijo Aelita-pero sea lo que sea no será agradable-.

-No creo que haya un peligro-dijo Ace-no podrá vencer a los Vexos-.

-Se ve que no lo conoces-dijo Kenneth.

-Cuando nosotros lo enfrentamos no logramos hacerle ni un solo rasguño-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Tan poderoso es?-pregunto Marucho.

-Pongámoslo así, era como si una hormiga enfrentara a un elefante-dijo Kenneth.

-Éramos juguetes para él-dijo Odd humillado.

-¿Cómo lograron sobrevivir?-pregunto Baron.

-Gracias a Yubel-dijo Yumi algo molesta-ella obtuvo el último amuleto justo a tiempo-.

-¿Y pudiste contra él?-pregunto Dan.

-No fue fácil, ese sujeto es poderoso y si llegara a obtener los 7 amuletos no quiero ni imaginar lo que podría hacer-.

-Pues bien, pueden contar con nuestra ayuda-dijo Dan.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de su misión?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No se preocupen-dijo Dan sonriendo-nos dirigimos a una de las ciudades de los Vexos, tal vez lo que Mesogog busca esta en esa ciudad-.

-Tal vez-dijo Ulrich y vio a su hermana-¿Qué opinas?-.

Yubel cerro los ojos y pensó-Este vehículo posee tecnología muy avanzada y en esa ciudad debe haber aparatos muy sofisticados, por lo que parece el lugar perfecto para atacar-.

-Entonces esta decidido-dijo Odd.

Dan se acerco a Ulrich-¿Trabajaremos juntos?-pregunto ofreciéndole su mano.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo Ulrich estrechándosela.

**En la ciudad…**

El resto de los generales y Gabro se reunió con Elsa y Shier.

-Muy bien amigos, que empiece la diversión-dijo Elsa sonriendo y sosteniendo su sable.

Zeltrax preparaba su lanza, mientras Cell sacaba su espada y Shier y Gabro dos estatuillas de dinosaurios.

**En la fortaleza….**

-Ese científico pronto estará bajo mis ordenes-sentencio Mesogog.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 21, espero lo hayan disfrutado, si tienen alguna duda respecto a la serie de Bakugan, no duden en preguntarme, no me diré un experto en esa serie, pero se algunas cosas de ella jeje, entre ellas que es como una copia de Yugioh, pero no deja de ser buena serie._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_ah, ya veo, gracias por la aclaración, échale muchas ganas porque con eso vas a mantenerte por el resto de tu vida, bueno, eso creo jeje. Se que fue triste que Zenaku muriera, pero bueno, él le dejo a Yumi su espada y una gran lección, aunque creo que más bien fue al revés ¿tú que opinas? Si tienes dudas respecto a la nueva serie que he introducido no dudes en preguntarme, también espero que tu participación vaya de acuerdo a tus expectativas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Yo también te quiero muchísimo, aunque cada vez que me lo dices me ruborizo jeje._

**Moon-9215: **_Zenaku es uno de mis personajes favoritos de toda la historia de power rangers, me encantaba eso de "el lobo solitario", si, tienes razón, es la persona que siempre acosa a Yumi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	22. Pelea bajo tierra

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, aunque para ser sincero, me asombro un poco que también conocieran a la serie Bakugan, debe ser porque ninguno de mis conocidos han oído de esa serie jeje. Pero bueno, no tenía planeado poner a los Bakugans, porque no tenía una idea de cómo hacerlo, pero ya tuve una inspiración de cómo hacerlo, así que prepárense para otra sorpresa, y algo más, a mí me gusta la pareja Dan X Mira, así que no se enfaden si no les gusta, por favor._

_Y una última cosa, para evitar alguna confusión de mi parte y de su parte, el nombre del Dimetrodonte cambiara a Chie (sabiduría), ya que uno de los personajes de Bakugan se llama Shun, junto con el nombre del Parasaurolophus, que ahora se llamara Hoish (estrella, esto es para Yumilyokogen08) gracias y lamento los problemas que esto pueda causar._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 Pelea bajo tierra.**

Los dino guerreros y la resistencia se dirigían hacia la ciudad en la que creían estaban los esbirros de Mesogog, cuando Dan entro.

-Oigan amigos, quisiera presentarles a alguien-.

Los dino guerreros se acercaron.

-El es mi Bakugan Drago-.

Dan les mostro una esfera de color rojo con llamas naranjas, la cual dio un giro obteniendo una cabeza alargada, dos pies y se abrió como si tuviera alas.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Drago.

-¿Esa cosa hablo?-dijo Pu.

-Pu, no seas grosero-lo regaño Mu-pero si, hablo-.

-El es Wilda-presento Mira.

-Ella es Ingrad-dijo Shun (Nota: ¿alguien sabe si el Bakugan se Shun es hombre o mujer? Porque a veces lo presentan como mujer y a veces como hombre).

-Ella es Elfin-dijo Marucho.

-El es Percival-dijo Ace.

-Y el es Nemus-dijo Baron.

Los Bakugans se presentaron ante lo chicos, aunque Kenneth y Odd estaban algo asustados.

-No se de que tanto se asombran-dijo Yubel.

-¿A que te refieres hermana?-.

-Nuestros dinosaurios también hablan-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Cuando obtuve a Yami, él me llamo, lo escuche hablar-explico sacando su amuleto.

En ese momento los 7 amuletos brillaron y todos se protegieron los ojos, cuando todo pasó, pudieron ver algo impresionante.

Los amuletos habían tomado la forma de los dinosaurios, aunque en miniatura.

-Yubel tiene razón-dijo Dreyco-nosotros podemos hablar-.

Ante esta otra sorpresa, a los chicos casi les da un ataque.

**En el laboratorio…..**

El profesor Clay trabajaba en su nuevo Bakugan mecánico, sin imaginarse que muy pronto estaría peleando por su vida.

6 pisos más arriba, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los guardias se prepararon para recibir a los visitantes, pero recibieron una descarga eléctrica noqueándolos.

-Estos humanos son tan patéticos como los que viven en esa otra dimensión-dijo Cell.

-No se distraigan-dijo Elsa-no olviden nuestra misión-.

-¿Quién se puede saber te puso al frente?-pregunto Cell molesto.

Elsa volteo a verlo y sonriendo con burla-Mesogog lo hizo-.

-¿Mesogog?-pregunto Cell asustado-bueno…en ese caso, guíenos general-.

Elsa sonrió triunfal.

**En el vehículo….**

-¿Pueden hablar?-preguntaron Kenneth y Odd.

-Claro que podemos-dijo Gina.

-¿Cómo es que no lo habían hecho antes?-pregunto Aelita.

-No podíamos hacerlo-explico Yami-solo hasta que estuviéramos los 7 reunidos podríamos comunicarnos-.

-Además-intervino Tricero-teníamos que aprender su lenguaje-.

-Es igual de molesto que su dueño-dijo Kenneth.

-Tienes razón-apoyo Chie.

Tras superar la sorpresa, los dinosaurios se presentaron con los Bakugans.

-Mucho gusto Drago, mi nombre es Dreyco-.

-Que coincidencia que se parezcan nuestros nombres-dijo Drago.

-Ese es el nombre que Ulrich me puso-.

-Igual que Dan a mí-dijo Drago.

-Yo me llamo Gina-.

-Yo soy Chie-.

-Llámenme Dai-.

-Yo soy Tricero-.

-A mí díganme Hoish-.

-Y yo soy Yami-.

Tras terminar las presentaciones, se dispusieron a hacer un plan, pero no podían idear algo debido a que desconocían el plan de Mesogog.

-Dreyco ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que quiere hacer Mesogog aquí?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No lo se Ulrich, a Mesogog no le importan los Bakugan, él solo quiere el poder que nosotros podemos darle-.

-Eso es un gran problema-.

-Podríamos entrar a la ciudad-intervino Mira-y una vez ahí averiguar que es lo que Mesogog planea exactamente-.

-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar-dijo Aelita.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Shun.

Aelita señalo hacia afuera y vieron a más de 30 Tyrannodrones, Ace freno bruscamente.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Mira.

-Tyrannodrones-dijo Yumi.

-Son los soldados de Mesogog-explico Kenneth.

-Andando-dijo Ulrich.

Los chicos salieron, pero Yubel se quedo adentro.

-¿No vas a ayudarlos?-pregunto Dan.

-Ellos pueden con ellos-dijo.

Efectivamente, los chicos se deshicieron de los tyrannodrones rápidamente.

-Eso fue asombroso-dijo Dan.

-Ya estamos acostumbrados a enfrentarnos a esas cosas-dijo Hikaru.

-Pero esto significa que estamos muy cerca de lo que Mesogog quiere-dijo Yubel.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Mira-ahí esta la ciudad-.

La ciudad estaba a unos cuantos metros, pero no podían entrar en el vehículo, por lo que lo abandonaron.

-¿Por donde entraremos?-pregunto Odd.

-Síganos-dijo Mira.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog vio fallar a sus tyrannodrones.

-Esos mocosos se vuelven más fuertes a cada momento, pero yo también-dijo generando una esfera en su mano.

**Mientras….**

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-gruño Kenneth cuando entraron a un drenaje.

-Lo siento, pero era la única forma de evitar ser detectados-dijo Mira.

-Ulrich, puedo sentir energía maligna-dijo Dreyco.

-Yo también-dijo Gina.

-Mesogog-dijo Ulrich.

-Hay que darnos prisa, si queremos detenerlo-dijo Yumi.

Subieron por unas escaleras y salieron a una calle, nadie pareció darse cuenta de que salieron de un drenaje.

-Por fin, aire fresco-dijo Kenneth.

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Yubel.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Ellos tienen su misión y nosotros la nuestra-.

-Tendremos que separarnos-dijo Mira.

-No es lo más recomendable-dijo Yubel.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Yumi.

-No sabemos si Mesogog esta aquí también, la última vez apenas pude con él, no creo tener tanta suerte esta vez, sería mejor enfrentarlo todos juntos-.

-Es un buen punto-dijo Drago.

-Pero, aun no sabemos que trama-dijo Odd.

Se quedaron en silencio cuando oyeron a unos niños hablar, mientras trataban de calmar a su amigo, Yubel se les acerco.

-Fue horrible, fue horrible-decía asustado.

-¿Le pasa algo?-pregunto Yubel.

Los niños la vieron y le contaron que una mujer lo había amenazado.

-¿Esa mujer tenía el cabello largo y amarrado por una coleta?-.

El niño asintió.

Yubel volteo con sus amigos-Elsa-.

Los chicos se acercaron.

-¿Quién es Elsa?-pregunto Ace.

-Uno de los generales de Mesogog-dijo Hikaru.

Yubel se acerco al niño-¿Podrías decirme que quería esa mujer de ti?-.

El niño asintió y le conto todo, una vez que termino, Yubel puso al tanto a los dos equipos.

-Buscan a un profesor llamada Clay-.

-¿A mi padre?-pregunto Mira.

-¿Tu padre?-pregunto Dan.

-¿Te dijeron porque lo quieren?-pregunto Mira asustada.

-No, pero no será nada bueno, el niño quedo muy asustado por su encuentro con Elsa-

-Y si se topa con Mesogog no quiero ni imaginar que va a pasar-dijo Yumi.

-Pero ¿A dónde fueron?-dijo Aelita.

-Eso también me lo dijo, pero no hay tiempo para explicar, síganme-.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr siguiendo a Yubel.

**En el laboratorio….**

Zeltrax estampo a un soldado contra la pared mientras el resto de sus amigos derrotaban a los pocos que quedaban.

-Dime ¿Dónde esta el profesor Clay?-.

El soldado no hablo y Zeltrax apretó su mano en su cuello, ese pobre soldado trataba en vano de liberarse.

-De todas formas lo encontraremos, así que hazte un favor y salva tu miserable vida-.

Pero el soldado siguió callado.

-Como quieras-Zeltrax lo tiro al suelo y le disparo un relámpago-basura inservible-.

-Tan salvaje como siempre-dijo Elsa-pero eso nos quita a un insecto de encima-.

-Generales, será mejor que vean esto-dijo Gabro y les mostro una imagen en la que los chicos se dirigían hacia el laboratorio.

-Esos mocosos son una verdadera plaga, hay que apresurarnos-.

El Dr. Clay, concentrado en su investigación, no había oído nada del alboroto, además de que tenía la presión de tener a 4 de los Vexos ahí.

-Dese prisa profesor, mi paciencia se agota-dijo un chico moreno de cabello blanco y mirada sádica.

-Cálmate Shadow-ordeno una chica de cabello azul verdoso.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Shadow, Mylinne-dijo el miembro más joven de los Vexos de cabello rosa claro, muy claro, casi blanco.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo más, un guardia entro corriendo.

-Señores Vexos, el laboratorio esta bajo ataque-.

-¿Quién sería tan tonto para atacar una base de los Vexos?-pregunto el miembro más corpulento del grupo, con una dura mirada y cabello naranja.

-Deben ser esos torpes peleadores-dijo la chica.

El Dr. Clay activo una de las cámaras de seguridad, los cuales mostraban a sus atacantes venciendo a todos los soldados que se les atravesaban.

-No son la resistencia-.

-Pero ¿Quiénes son?-pregunto Shadow.

-No lo se, pero Volt y yo nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo el pequeño.

-No te confíes Lync-advirtió Mylinne-esos sujetos no son ordinarios-.

-Ellos son los que deben preocuparse-dijo Lync y salió con Volt.

-Esperen, yo también voy-dijo Shadow.

Cell atravesó a un guardia con su espada, lo hacía con sumo placer y sin piedad.

-Esto es divertido, me recuerda cuando destruimos Dinotopía-.

-Concéntrate inútil-.

Justo en ese momento una plataforma apareció con tres de los Vexos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Shier.

-Los dueños de la casa-dijo Shadow-y ustedes son unos pobres tontos al atreverse a entrar-.

Pero ninguno le hizo el menor caso.

-Si ustedes son la última línea de defensa, eso significa que estamos cada vez más cerca del profesor Clay-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieren con el profesor?-pregunto Lync.

-Ese no es tu asunto, quítate del camino y tendremos piedad-dijo Zeltrax.

-No digan tonterías-dijo Volt.

Zeltrax se preparo para pelar, al igual que Cell, Shier y Gabro, pero…

-Sería una perdida de tiempo si nosotros peleáramos con oponentes tan débiles-dijo Elsa.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Volt enojado.

Elsa solo sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos, una híper puerta se abrió y 15 tyrannodrones aparecieron.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Lync retrocediendo.

-Tyrannodrones, encárguense de ellos-.

Los tyrannodrones se lanzaron al ataque, mientras el Dr. Clay y Mylinne veían todo esto.

-Pero ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Mylinne.

El profesor estaba asustado, esos sujetos iban por él y ni siquiera sabía el porque.

**Mientras….**

Los chicos habían llegado y ahora descendían por la plataforma, cuando se abrió la puerta vieron el desastre causado por esos malvados.

-Vaya, es mi imaginación o son más agresivos que nunca-dijo Odd.

-Perder los amuletos ha puesto a Mesogog de muy mal humor, tenemos que darnos prisa-dijo Yubel.

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el laboratorio principal, pero en Mira se veía una gran preocupación.

-_"Resiste padre"-_rogo mentalmente.

**En la pelea…..**

Los Vexos cayeron al suelo vencidos por los tyrannodrones. Volt trato de levantarse, pero Zeltrax le puso un pie encima.

-Son patéticos, no pueden pelear a menos que tengan a un Bakugan mecánico-.

-Ya déjalos Zeltrax, tenemos una misión que cumplir-dijo Elsa.

-Si y luego volaremos todo este lugar-dijo Cell sádicamente.

Los Vexos abrieron los ojos asustados.

-Efectivamente-dijo Elsa-Tyrannodrones vigílenlos-.

En el laboratorio, el profesor Clay trataba de bloquear la puerta, mientras Mylinne lo observaba.

-Dese prisa-.

-Voy lo más rápido que puedo-.

En ese momento, fuertes golpes llamaron su atención, venían de la puerta, finalmente esta cedió abriéndose bruscamente y dando paso a los invasores.

-El profesor Clay supongo-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

**Arriba….**

Los chicos llegaron hasta donde los tyrannodrones tenían a los Vexos.

-Otra vez ustedes-dijo Odd.

Los tyrannodrones los vieron y se lanzaron al ataque.

Con la ayuda de la resistencia, se deshicieron rápidamente de ellos.

Cuando se disponían a ir abajo, la voz de Lync los detuvo.

-¡Esperen! ¡No pueden dejarnos aquí!-.

Ulrich miro a Dan y a sus amigos-¿Ustedes que dicen?-.

-Que se queden aquí-dijeron los 6 miembros de la resistencia.

-Ni siquiera lo pensaron-dijo Kenneth-me agradan-.

Se dirigieron al laboratorio en medio de los gritos de los Vexos.

**En el laboratorio…**

Mylinne cayó al suelo y Shier le puso un pie encima.

-Esto es tan fácil, casi me siento mal por ellos-.

Gabro la miro confundido.

-Dije casi-.

Elsa se acerco al Dr. Clay, quien retrocedió mientras sudaba.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

-No debe asustarse profesor, mientras este dispuesto a servir a nuestro amo-.

-¿Su amo? Yo solo sirvo al rey Zenoheld-.

Elsa sonrió y chasqueo sus dedos, Zeltrax lo sujeto del cuello.

-En ningún momento dijimos que tendría opción-dijo Zeltrax apretando su mano en el cuello del profesor.

-Ten cuidado, muerto no nos sirve de nada-dijo Elsa.

-Lo tendré, solo lo dejare inconsciente-.

-Supongo que eso esta bien, mientras no lo mates y hagas que el amo Mesogog nos castigue de nuevo-.

Zeltrax preparo un golpe cuando…

-¡Padre!-.

Al voltear descubrieron y abanico que golpeo la mano de Zeltrax obligándolo a soltar al Dr. Clay.

-Los mocosos-dijo Elsa molesta.

-Mira-murmuro el Dr. Clay.

-¡Aléjense de él!-advirtió Mira.

-Mira niña, no te metas con nosotros, somos lo bastante fuertes para destruirlos-dijo Cell.

-Pero no a nosotros-dijo Ulrich poniéndose en guardia.

En esa habitación hacia una gran tensión, los únicos que parecían haber quedado inmóviles eran el Dr. Clay y Mylinne.

-¿Qué quieren con ese hombre?-pregunto Aelita-¿Qué significa para ustedes?-.

Elsa puso una mano en su cintura y sonriendo-No es algo que les interese, todo eso es parte del plan maestro del amo Mesogog-.

-¿Plan maestro?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Cuando su plan se ponga en marcha, ustedes nos entregaran voluntariamente los amuletos-.

-Eso lo dudo-dijo Ulrich.

Antes de que alguien hiciera un movimiento, una híper puerta se abrió levantando una cortina de humo, cuando todo pasó, descubrieron a su visitante.

-Oh no-dijo Kenneth.

-Oh si-dijo Elsa.

-Es Mesogog persona-dijo Cell contento.

Efectivamente, Mesogog había llegado, los peleadores retrocedieron al ver a aquel monstruo, el Dr. Clay y Mylinne estaban espantados por esa temible cara.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo-dijo Mesogog mientras su espada surgía de su mano-y con un poco de suerte será la última vez-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, espero lo hayan disfrutado, Mesogog ha aparecido listo para llevarse al Dr. Clay, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá si Mesogog logra llevarse al Dr. Clay, no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_tienes razón, fue Yumi quien le dio la lección a Zenaku, vaya, me sorprende que supieras de la serie Bakugan, aunque ya explique arriba porque, a mí me gusta verlo a veces, pero creo que es una copia de Yugioh, y creo que en Yugioh hay criaturas más poderosas (los dioses egipcios), una pregunta ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita de Bakugan? La mía es Dan y Mira, por eso los voy a poner juntos, pero a ti que te gustaría, ya se ¿Qué te parece si te emparejo con Shun? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_si, tal vez fue raro poner a la serie Bakugan, pero como dije antes, me gustan los crossover jeje, como vez, no solo los Bakugans hablan, sino también los dinosaurios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…. _


	23. Combate mortal

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la conclusión de esta aventura, sabrán si Mesogog triunfa esta vez o no._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 Combate mortal.**

Mesogog avanzo hacia los chicos, quienes se pusieron en guardia.

-Con que ustedes son los peleadores Bakugan, que honor, para ustedes-.

-¿Qué quieres con mi padre monstruo?-pregunto Mira.

-¡Silencio!-grito Zeltrax y le disparo un rayo.

Mira se protegió con sus brazos, pero fue salvada por Ulrich, quien bloqueo el ataque con su espada.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, gracias-.

Dan puso mala cara, al igual que Yumi.

-No hablen, a menos que yo se los ordene-dijo Mesogog y volteo a ver al Dr. Clay-bien, hablemos de negocios-.

-¿Negocios?-pregunto el Dr. Clay.

-Hagamos un trato, te ayudare a destruir a los Bakugan y podrás ser uno de mis súbditos, cuando domine el mundo-.

-Como dije antes, yo solo sirvo al rey Zenoheld-.

-Respuesta equivocada-Mesogog lanzo un rayo contra el Dr. Clay, quien se protegió, pero el rayo golpeo la computadora.

-¡No! ¡Mis estudios!-grito el Dr. Clay.

-¿Qué le pasa? Salvo su pellejo-dijo Odd.

-Actúa como todo un científico, siempre pone su investigación antes que su propia vida, me agrada doctor-.

En ese momento, en una pantalla apareció la imagen de un hombre de cabello, barba y bigote blanco, su mirada era dura y cruel.

-El rey Zenoheld-dijo Mira.

El rey Zenoheld vio a todos esos sujetos en el laboratorio, pero su mirada se espanto al ver a Mesogog.

-¿Quién eres tú monstruo?-.

-Yo no hablaría de esa manera de una persona cuando se es igual-.

-Yo no soy igual que tú-.

-Intentar destruir a los Bakugan no te hace precisamente un ángel, te guste o no Zenoheld, somos iguales-.

-Ya veras-gruño Zenoheld apretando el puño.

Un rayo de Mesogog destruyo la pantalla.

-No tengo tiempo para perder-.

-Eh…amo-dijo Gabro.

Gabro señalo el lugar donde antes estaba el Dr. Clay y digo estaba porque se había ido, al igual que el resto de los chicos.

-¡No!-.

-¿En que momento se fueron?-pregunto Cell.

-Se fueron mientras el amo hablaba con ese barbudo-dijo Gabro.

-¿Tú los viste escapar?-cuestiono Mesogog.

-B-bueno…si-dijo asustado.

Mesogog lo sujeto del cuello-Torpe, por tu bien espero que no se hayan ido lejos ¡Muévanse!-.

-¡Si amo!-.

Cuando sus guerreros salieron, Mesogog miro todo el laboratorio y furioso lo destruyo por completo.

**En la superficie…..**

Los chicos corrían arrastrando a los Vexos y al profesor Clay.

-Esa la vi cerca-dijo Kenneth respirando con dificultad.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Desátenos!-gritaba Shadow.

-Cállate-le dijo Odd poniéndole una cinta en la boca.

-¿Por qué huimos? Debimos haber peleado con él-dijo Dan.

-No era lo recomendable-dijo Ulrich-ahí había poco espacio y pudimos quedar sepultados por algún movimiento brusco-.

-¿Movimiento brusco?-pregunto Kenneth recordando todos los rayos lanzados por Mesogog.

-Esto es malo Ulrich-dijo Dreyco.

-Dreyco tiene razón-dijo Drago-no sabemos que es lo que Mesogog quiere del padre de Mira, su vida esta en grave peligro-.

El Dr. Clay no hablaba, esta furioso, un monstruo había destruido su investigación, Mira se acerco y cuando iba a poner su mano en el hombro de su padre.

-¡Déjame!-grito enojado.

-¡Oiga! ¿Qué le pasa? Tiene la menor idea de todo lo que Mira paso para ayudarlo-dijo Dan molesto.

-Que importa, si ya he perdido mi investigación-.

-¿Valora más a su investigación que a su propia hija?-cuestiono Aelita.

El Dr. Clay se quedo callado.

-Mesogog tiene razón, es todo un científico-dijo Hikaru indignada.

Antes de que el Dr. Clay hablara, en las pantallas de toda la ciudad apareció el rostro de Mesogog.

-Ciudadanos de Vestal, yo soy Mesogog, discúlpenme por interrumpirlos cuando viven tan tranquilamente, pero estoy buscando al distinguido profesor Clay, quiero que me lo entreguen en exactamente una hora y si no lo hacen, destruiré toda su patética ciudad, puedo hacerlo, de eso no les quede la menor duda-.

La imagen de Mesogog desapareció.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Odd.

-Muy bien, tengo un plan, nosotros iremos a enfrentar a Mesogog, mientras Dan y los demás vigilan a los Vexos-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Qué? Olvídalo, queremos ayudarles-dijo Dan.

-Escucha, no es que no lo agradezca, pero alguien debe quedarse y vigilar a estos tipos y cuantos más mejor-.

-Pero cuantos más enfrenten a Mesogog mejor será el resultado-.

-Ese es un buen punto-dijo Yubel.

-Ulrich, no quiero ser grosero, ni nada-dijo Kenneth-pero acaso olvidaste que la última vez nos dio una soberana paliza-.

Ulrich se quedo pensando.

-¿Qué te parece esto?-intervino Yumi-que Dan y algunos peleadores más vayan a enfrentar a Mesogog junto con algunos dino guerreros y otro grupo se queda vigilándolos-.

-Eso suena bien-dijo Yubel-Mesogog no se esperaría esta jugada-.

-Muy bien ¿Quiénes vienen?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Yo-dijo Dan.

-Y yo-intervino Shun.

-Yo también-dijo Ace.

-Muy bien, entonces Yubel, Odd y yo iremos con ellos para enfrentar a Mesogog, Yumi, tú quédate con los demás-.

-Pero…-Yumi iba a protestar.

-Escucha Yumi, seamos sincero, ninguno de nosotros puede con Mesogog, la única que ha podido con él es Yubel, además de que tú eres una de las mejores guerreras, ellos te necesitaran aquí en caso de que los guerreros de Mesogog aparezcan-.

Yumi se quedo callada y Gina subió a su hombro.

-Yumi, Ulrich tiene razón y yo estaré contigo-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yumi.

-Muy bien, andando-.

Rápidamente salieron en búsqueda de Mesogog.

-Hasta que se fueron-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Al voltear descubrieron a…

-¡Cell!-.

-¡Jajaja! Tengo al científico-.

-Aun no-dijo Mira.

Todos se pusieron frente a los Vexos para enfrentar a Cell.

-No lo creo mis amigos ¡Shier! ¡Gabro!-.

-¡Si general!-.

-¡Deinonychu! ¡Saurophaganax! ¡Destréncelos!-dijo Shier.

-¡Saichania! ¡Kentrosaurus! ¡Aplástenlos!-.

4 dinosaurios aparecieron y los Vestal huyeron.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Lync.

-No es de su incumbencia-dijo Cell-porque ahora mismo van a morir-.

-No lo creo-dijo Yumi preparándose-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

Los 4 dinosaurios legendarios entraron en acción.

-No creas que podrás ganarme flacuchenta-dijo Shier molesta.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en decirle algo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Bueno….el amo Mesogog ha estado algo nervioso últimamente y pues no quería enojarlo aun más jeje-.

-Pues creo que muy pronto serás castigada-dijo Yumi-porque volverás a fallar como siempre-.

Shier apretó los dientes y los puños.

-¡Ya basta de platicas! ¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno Cell.

La pelea comenzó.

**Mientras…**

Ulrich y los demás corrían tratando de encontrar a Mesogog, pero no sabía que era lo que él planeaba.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Odd.

-No podemos separarnos, eso nos convertiría en blancos fáciles para Mesogog-dijo Yubel.

-Bueno, Drago ¿tú que opinas?-pregunto Dan.

-No lo se-.

Antes de poder planear que hacer.

-Bienvenidos-dijo la oscura voz de Mesogog.

-Oh no-dijo Odd.

-Veo que han caído en mi pequeña trampa-.

-¿Trampa?-pregunto Shun.

-Divide y conquistaras, ahora que son menos dino guerreros, ese profesor esta casi en mis manos-.

-¿Qué valor tiene para ti?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Como te dije antes, no es de tu incumbencia-.

Los chicos se pusieron en guardia.

-Seis vs uno, que divertido-dijo Mesogog con burla.

-¡Ya deja de hablar!-dijo Ulrich.

Se lanzaron contra Mesogog, quien golpeo el piso generando una explosión que derribo a los chicos, luego Mesogog pateo a Yubel, quien rodo en el aire.

Shun ataco, empleando sus habilidades ninja, pero comparado con Mesogog, era como Kenneth había dicho, una hormiga vs un elefante.

-Eres bueno, pero inferior a mí-Mesogog pateo a Shun lanzándolo contra el suelo y disparándole un rayo.

Odd se interpuso y desvió el ataque.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¡Cuidado!-.

Odd volteo y Mesogog lo golpeo con su mano, después sujeto a Shun y lo lanzo contra Ulrich y Dan.

-Cielos, no bromeaban cuando decían que era poderoso-dijo Dan sobándose la cabeza.

-Esto es malo-.

En las sombras, Elsa y Zeltrax veían la pelea.

-Ahora Zeltrax, mientras están distraídos-.

-Vamos por ese doctor-.

Sin que ninguno, más que Mesogog los viera se fueron.

-"_Excelente"-._

**Con Yumi…..**

Yumi dio un giro y pateo a Shier, quien rápidamente se levanto.

-Debes amara mucho a Ulrich, pero es MIO-dijo furioso.

-Ulrich y yo solo somos amigos-.

Los dinosaurios trataban de pelear sin destruir la ciudad, algo muy difícil, debido a que los dinosaurios malignos no tenían esa intención.

-Todo les sería más fácil si nos entregaran al doctor-dijo Cell.

-Nunca-dijo Mira.

-Niña insolente-Cell la ataco con su espada, pero Hikaru la protegió y pateo al malvado general.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si-.

Un estruendo sacudió el lugar, al parecer, el Saurophaganax choco contra la pared, la cual comenzó a caer sobre los Vexos.

-¡Vamos a morir!-gritaba Lync.

-¡Gina!-.

-¡Dai!-.

Gina detuvo el pedazo y Dai saco a los Vexos de ahí a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-les pregunto.

Ninguno de los Vexos les respondió.

-Como sea-dijo Dai y regreso a la batalla.

-Esa cosa nos salvo-dijo Mylinne.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto Volt.

La pelea continuaba entre los 4 titanes y los guerreros.

-A ver si esto les gusta-Cell disparo un relámpago al cielo, el cual descendió en 10 forma.

-Y a ver que te parece esto-dijo Hikaru moviendo su bastón y creando un campo de fuerza.

-¡No es justo!-.

-No hagas berrinche-se burlo Hikaru.

Aelita le disparo una flecha a Cell dándole en el pecho.

-Bien hecho-dijo Hikaru y chocaron sus manos.

Pero su felicidad les duro poco, por que un rayo las golpeo por la espalda.

-Tontas-dijo Elsa.

Yumi vio esto y su distracción provoco que Shier la pateara y cayera al suelo bruscamente.

-Oh oh, esto es malo-dijo Kenneth.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Zeltrax pateándolo.

Kenneth golpeo la pared y Mu corrió en su auxilio.

-Kenneth ¿estas bien?-.

-Pero mami, no quiero ir hoy a la escuela-dijo Kenneth con ojos confundidos.

Mu se quedo algo asustada.

Mira, al ver que sus amigos habían caído y los dinosaurios peleaban contra los otros dinosaurios, se puso frente a su padre junto con sus amigos peleadores.

-Ay por favor-dijo Elsa.

-Quiero ayudarte en la cocina-dijo Kenneth aun confundido y abrazando a Mu.

-¡Oye! Deja a mi hermana-regaño Pu.

Pero Kenneth aun estaba totalmente confundido.

Elsa pateo a Mira, mientras Zeltrax golpeo a Baron y Gabro sujeto a Marucho, Shier lanzo sus estrellas ninja y clavo a Mira en el suelo.

El Dr. Clay retrocedió asustado.

-No tenga miedo-dijo Elsa-le agrada a nuestro amo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque usted valora a su investigación más que a su propia hija, es algo que tienen en común-.

El Dr. Clay se alejaba despacio-Aun así, no voy a trabajar para él-.

Antes de que pudiera correr, Cell apareció frente a él.

-Como dijo el amo, no tiene opción, no tiene opción-dijo y lo agarro del cuello.

-¡Padre!-grito Mira.

El grito de Mira despertó a los chicos y al ver la situación.

-Oh no-dijo Yumi.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Aelita.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, los dinosaurios los detuvieron.

-No estorben ¡Alas de espada!-.

-¡Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Velocidad estelar!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

Los cuatro ataques derrotaron a los dinosaurios malignos.

-Ganaron esta batalla-dijo Elsa-pero tenemos al científico-.

-¡No!-grito Mira.

Los chicos corrieron, pero fue muy tarde, una híper puerta se abrió y los malvados se fueron con el Dr. Clay.

-No lo logramos-dijo Hikaru con tristeza.

-Padre-.

**Con Ulrich….**

Mesogog disparo una ráfaga de energía que derribo a cada uno de los chicos.

-No podemos con él-dijo Dan.

-Es más poderoso que antes-dijo Yubel.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, pensaste que después de que me humillaste tan fácilmente me quedaría sin hacer nada, que torpe-.

Mesogog se quedo en silencio y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Me encantaría quedarme y eliminarlos, pero finalmente, he tenido éxito-dijo y se marcho.

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué tuvo éxito?-dijo Odd.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Ace.

-A mí tampoco, hay que volver con los demás-dijo Ulrich.

**Más tarde…..**

Yumi los había puesto al tanto.

-Ya veo-dijo Yubel.

-Lo siento Mira-dijo Dan abrazándola.

-Oigan, tengo una idea descabellada-dijo Odd y el resto lo miro.

**En la fortaleza…**

El Dr. Clay fue tirado frente a Mesogog, quien estaba en su trono.

-Bienvenido profesor Clay, bienvenido a su nuevo hogar-.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-.

-Lo sabrá a su tiempo, primero debo capturar a dos científicos más y luego descubrirá mis planes para todos ustedes-dijo Mesogog-llévenselo al calabozo-.

Shier y Gabro se llevaron al padre de Mira.

-No es justo, no pude estar con Ulrich esta vez-dijo molesta.

-Tal vez en la próxima misión, ya que el amo esta más tranquilo-.

-Si tal vez-dijo Shier y encerraron al profesor Clay.

-Elsa-llamo Mesogog.

-¿Si amo?-.

-Ya es hora, hora de comenzar a buscar al demonio de la destrucción-.

-Si mi señor-.

-Y afortunadamente amo, he creado nuevos soldados para la búsqueda-dijo Zeltrax.

-Quiero verlos-.

Zeltrax abrió una puerta y surgieron varias criaturas con forma humanoide, llevaban un traje de color completamente blanco y de color completamente negro, es decir, parecían representar el ying-yang, sus rostros tenían una espiral al igual que su pecho y como armas bastones.

-Le presento a los triptoides-.

-Excelente trabajo-dijo Mesogog-hoy ha sido un día perfecto-.

**En la Hermitage…..**

Los chicos regresaron con tres nuevos invitados (Dan, Mira y Shun) y tras poner al tanto a la reina…..

-A ver si entendí, Mesogog secuestro al padre de esta chica-señalo a Mira-y Odd tuvo la idea de que viniera con ustedes para rescatarlo, pero esos otros dos chicos quisieron venir con ella para ayudarla ¿correcto?-.

-Correcto-respondieron los dino guerreros.

-¿Qué dice alteza?-pregunto Yumi.

Dimitria se quedo pensando-Supongo que esta bien que se queden por un tiempo-.

Varios gritos de júbilo se escucharon por parte de todo el grupo.

-Además, nos vendría bien algo más de ayuda para detener a Mesogog-dijo Dimitria.

Ulrich se acerco a los tres peleadores-Dan, Mira y Shun, bienvenidos al equipo-.

Ulrich y Dan se estrecharon sus manos.

-_"Padre, prometo que te rescatare"-_pensó Mira mientras miraba el cielo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 23, Mesogog triunfo y ya tiene a uno de los científicos que necesita para llevar a cabo su plan maestro, además de que ahora comenzara a buscar aquello que llama el demonio de la destrucción, pero los dino guerreros cuentan con nuevos amigos para enfrentarse a ese malvado._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_ok, yo me encargo de lo demás, es Hoshi, y dalo por hecho, te quedaras con Shun. Es una lastima que no nos guste la misma pareja para Bakugan jeje, no se, a mí Runo siempre me pareció antipática y creo que Dan haría mejor pareja con Mira y viceversa, pero esa es mi opinión. Una pregunta, Bakugan parece copia de Yugioh, si se enfrentaran los Bakugan vs los dioses egipcios ¿Quién crees que ganarían? Yo le voy más a los dioses, solo tengo curiosidad, ya que vi muchos comentarios en Internet al respecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por el apoyo que me das, espero no haberte decepcionado hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08 y mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	24. Un poco de paz

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con el inicio de la búsqueda de aquello que Mesogog quiere y algo de relajación para lo chicos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 Un poco de paz.**

El día comenzaba, mientras en la Hermitage, los tres peleadores se instalaban.

-Guau, tiene muchas habitaciones-dijo Dan al recorrer la casa.

-Es una ventaja-dijo Dimitria mostrándoles sus habitaciones.

Mira miraba por la ventana, cuando Popo se le acerco.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, solo estoy preocupada por mi padre-.

-No te preocupes, mientras Mesogog lo necesite, nada le pasara-.

-¿Se supone que eso debe ser un consuelo para mí?-.

-Pues debería-dijo Popo molesta y luego se retiro con la mirada triste.

Mira volteo y vio a Pu y Mu, quienes la veían con mala cara.

-No quise lastimarla-.

Mu suspiro-Lo sabemos, pero ella tiene razón, tu padre esta vivo, pero…solo digamos que un buen amigo nuestro no tuvo esa misma suerte-.

Mira agacho la cabeza comprendiendo todo.

-Por cierto-se oyó la voz de Dan-¿Dónde están Ulrich y los demás?-.

-Fueron a la escuela, vendrán más tarde para ayudarlos a instalarse, por ahora hay que comer-dijo Dimitria y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Debo decir que me sorprende que una reina sepa cocinar-dijo Dan.

-Algo que debes saber es que no siempre fui una reina-.

**En el Kadic….**

Una vez concluidas las clases, los chicos se disponían a ir a la Hermitage, cuando William les salió al frente.

-¿Yumi podrías ayudarme con la tarea de química?-.

-Lo siento, pero tengo algo que hacer-.

-Más bien TENEMOS algo que hacer-dijo Hikaru y arrastro a Yumi.

Ulrich hizo mala cara cuando William apareció, pero sonrió cuando Hikaru intervino.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Hikaru no soporta a William-explico Yumi.

-Porque es un aprovechado, pero mi prima no lo ve-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Ulrich.

Antes de que Hikaru dijera algo, Yumi se adelanto.

-De nada, cosas suyas-luego le susurro a su prima-no empieces de nuevo-.

Hikaru negó con la cabeza, ella sabía que no podían confiar en William, aunque su prima no lo veía.

Llegaron a la Hermitage y apenas abrieron la puerta, Pu y Mu salieron corriendo mientras Dan caía al suelo.

-¡Vuelvan aquí pequeños demonios!-grito.

-¿Ya te agarraron a ti también?-pregunto Odd.

-¿A mi también?-.

-Esos dos son buenos, pero son unas pequeñas ratas de dos patas-.

-Bienvenidos-dijo Dimitria-¿Dónde esta Yubel?-.

-Tenía cosas que hacer-dijo Ulrich.

-Ya veo, bien, ya que todo ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente, creo que se merecen un buen descanso-.

-Eso me gusta-dijo Kenneth.

-Así que vayan a divertirse, pero lleven a Popo y a los peleadores-.

-Si alteza-.

-¡Nosotros también queremos ir!-gritaron Pu y Mu.

-Ya saben las reglas al respecto-dijo Dimitria.

-Si, alteza-dijeron con pesar.

-¿Qué reglas?-pregunto Mira.

-Deben ir disfrazados-dijo Aelita.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se fueron para pasar una tarde tranquila.

**Mientras…..**

En la dimensión donde solía estar Dinotopía, Elsa buscaba algo acompañada por Shier y los nuevos soldados, los triptoides.

-Esta cerca-dijo Elsa registrando el lugar con un aparato.

-Me pregunto si de veras encontraremos algo-dijo Shier-el demonio de la destrucción fue vencido hace más de 3000 años-.

-No te preocupes, cuando lo encontremos Mesogog tendrá más que el poder suficiente para destruir todo el mundo y esos amuletos al fin serán nuestros-.

-Y yo podré quedarme con Ulrich-dijo Shier con sonrisa soñadora.

-Si claro-dijo Elsa fastidiada y al encontrar un punto adecuado-Triptoides, a trabajar-.

Los triptoides comenzaron a excavar.

**En la fortaleza….**

Gabro le dio de comer a Dr. Clay.

-Come, mientras aun esta caliente-.

El Dr. Clay se sentía humillado, era prisionero de un monstruo y no tenía ni idea de que quería de él.

Mientras Mesogog recibió un llamado de Elsa.

-Mi lord, estamos cerca de algo poderoso, los triptoides están comenzando a cavar-.

-Excelente, avísame en cuanto encuentren algo-.

-Si amo-.

-Mi hermana puede haberme quitado mi lugar como rey, pero muy pronto me convertiré en señor del tiempo y espacio-.

**En Francia…**

-Bueno ¿Qué quieren hacer?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Vayamos al cine-dijo Odd-ha salido una película que me encantaría ver-.

-Adivinare ¿es una película de terror?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Estoy de animo para una película-dijo Yumi-pero ¿esta bien que Popo vea una película de terror?-.

-No te preocupes por mí, además tengo curiosidad por ver un de esas películas-.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, decidieron ir al cine a ver la película que Odd quería ver, se trataba de "The house of the dead 6: Final battle".

-Si, la última parte de una larga serie de humanos enfrentándose a zombis y todo tipo de monstruos-decía contento.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunto Mira.

-Te acostumbras-dijo Aelita.

Ulrich discutía con Odd, ya que esa película era muy sádica para Pu y Mu, pero antes de darse cuenta ellos dos ya habían comprado sus boletos.

-Nos vemos adentro-.

-Esos dos son o muy listos o muy tramposos-dijo Kenneth.

-Son unos bromistas-opino Shun.

-Tienes razón-dijo Hikaru.

Compraron sus boletos e hicieron fila para comprar las palomitas y los refrescos, aunque Pu y Mu les llevaban mucha ventaja.

-¿Cómo es que saben todo lo que deben hacer en el cine?-pregunto Odd.

-Ya habían venido antes-dijo Popo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, cuando fueron por el último amuleto vinieron a ver una película, yo los acompañe-.

-Ya veo-dijo Kenneth.

La película empezaba a las 6 y aun faltaban 30 minutos, por lo que decidieron sentarse y esperar, ya cuando faltaran 15 minutos entrarían a la sala.

Pu y Mu corrían de un lugar a otro entrando en cada sala para ver que película había y siempre eran echados por los encargados, pero ya que Pu y Mu eran prácticamente invencibles, los encargados decidieron dejarlos hacer lo que quisieran siempre y cuando no ensuciaran.

-Esos dos son imposibles, nadie les gana-dijo Hikaru.

-No estoy de acuerdo del todo-dijo Popo-mi madre es la única que los puede controlar-

-Hay que preguntarle su secreto-dijo Kenneth.

-A propósito ¿cómo le estará yendo cuidando a los dinosaurios y a los bakugan?-se pregunto Mira.

-Yo creo que bien-dijo Kenneth.

**En la Hermitage….**

Dimitria estaba en el jardín tocando una flauta mientras los dinosaurios y los Bakugan escuchaban.

-Es muy hermosa-dijo Gina.

-Pero ¿no tiene letra?-pregunto Tricero.

-De hecho si-esperen un poco.

Dimitria conjuro un hechizo y la flauta comenzó a tocar sola, mientras ella cantaba.

-Espero la disfruten-.

**Cada día muy temprano**

**Me levanto de mi sueño**

**Y quiero cantarte mi canción**

**Eres cada flor del campo**

**Eres cada animal**

**Eres todo gracia y majestuosidad**

**Por ti cae la nieve en tiempo invernal**

**Por ti el árbol da su flor**

**Por tu luz de ser**

**Los océanos están**

**Naturaleza no padezca más**

**Cada día muy temprano **

**Me levanto de mi sueño**

**Y quiero cantarte mi canción**

**Eres cada flor del campo**

**Eres cada animal**

**Eres todo gracia y majestuosidad.**

Una vez que Dimitria termino su canto, hubo muchas opiniones, pero todas concordaban.

-Es muy hermosa-dijo Dai.

-Realmente es la canción más bella que he oído-admitió Drago.

-¿Cómo invento tan bella canción?-pregunto Hoshi.

Dimitria sonrió-Solo basta escuchar a tu corazón-.

-¿Podría seguir tocando su flauta?-pidió Ingrad.

-Con mucho gusto-dijo Dimitria y volvió a tocar su bella música.

**En el cine…**

La película había empezado, y tres de las chicas (Aelita, Popo y Mira) estaban asustadas, Yumi también, aunque ella lo disimulaba perfectamente.

Hubo un momento, en el que a una persona de la película la ataco un zombi y Aelita salto abrazando a Odd asustada, quien solo la rodeo con sus brazos.

Pero Aelita no fue la única, porque Mira también lo hizo, pero en los brazos de Dan.

-Tranquilas, solo es una película-dijo Dan, aunque el también se asusto cuando apareció un jefe zombi-aunque es muy real-.

Yumi hubiera querido abrazarse a Ulrich, pero había dos inconvenientes.

Uno, que Popo estaba demasiado asustada y Ulrich la estaba calmando.

Y dos, que Hikaru le apretaba su mano en un vano intento de disimular su miedo.

-Hikaru, me estas lastimando-.

-Lo siento-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Shun.

-Si, no te preocupes-.

Apenas dijo eso, un grito salió de su garganta cuando a la protagonista la rodeó un ejército de zombis, de los cuales apenas pudo escapar.

-¿Ya paso?-pregunto abriendo sus ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que había abrazado a Shun.

Rápidamente lo soltó y desvió su mirada totalmente roja.

-Es increíble-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Yumi.

Ulrich señalo a Pu y Mu, quienes no parecían para nada asustados, por el contrario, cada vez que un zombi aparecía, ellos se echaban a reír.

-¿No les da miedo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Claro que no, Mesogog es aun más aterrador que ellos-dijo Mu.

-Si, eso si-dijo Kenneth.

-Además de que les vuelan la cabeza-dijo Pu.

Justo cuando dijo eso, la protagonista destruyo la cabeza de tres zombis con un rifle y los pequeños se rieron con más ganas.

-Silencio, por favor-pidió el acomodador.

-Lo sentimos-dijo Yumi-ya contrólense, es como tener a mi hermano por dos-.

-Di más bien por tres, estos dos valen eso-dijo Kenneth.

Continuaron viendo la película, mientras esta se acercaba a su final, ya que la protagonista estaba a punto de enfrentar al jefe supremo.

Tras 30 minutos más de emocionante acción de lucha contra zombis, la película termino.

-¡Si! ¡Valió la pena la espera!-dijo Odd feliz.

Aunque la mayoría estaban tranquilos, Aelita y Popo estaban algo asustadizas.

-Tranquilas princesas, solo es una película-.

-Y Mesogog da más miedo que ellos-dijo Mu.

-¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?-pregunto Mira.

-Aun es temprano-dijo Ulrich viendo que eran las 8:30-¿vamos a cenar?-.

-Si, mi palabra favorita-.

-¿Qué me dices de desayuno, comida, almuerzo, postre?-enumero Kenneth.

-De acuerdo, una de mis comidas favoritas-.

El grupo se rio.

**En la fortaleza…..**

-Amo, le traje al profesor Clay como ordeno-dijo Shier.

-Bienvenido profesor-dijo Mesogog sentado en su trono mientras Cell le servía una copa de un extraño jugo-¿le gustaría beber un poco?-.

-No gracias ¿para que me llamo?-.

Mesogog le dio un trago a su bebida-Quiero saber si ha decidió olvidarse de Zenoheld y servirme a mí-.

-Eso jamás-.

-Doctor, seamos honestos, a usted no le interesa serle fiel a Zenoheld, solo lo era por sus investigaciones con los Bakugan mecánicos, pero ¿Qué diría si le dijera que hay algo mucho más poderoso que cualquier Bakugan?-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Hay una maquina, una que supera el poder de cualquier Bakugan, mecánico o viviente y quiero que usted y otros dos científicos lo reconstruyan-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-Del demonio de la destrucción-.

El profesor se quedo pensando-Interesante-.

Mesogog se mostro complacido al ver que estaba logran seducir al profesor con el poder que el demonio de la destrucción le ofrecía.

**En un restaurant…..**

Después de varios ruegos de Odd, Pu y Mu, decidieron ir a cenar a una pizzería.

-Guau, si que son muy persuasivos-dijo Mira.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Kenneth.

-Su orden-dijo el mesero dándoles la pizza que habían pedido.

Aunque todos comían, Mira se mostraba triste.

-Oye Mira ¿estas bien?-le pregunto Dan.

-Si-mintió.

-¿Estas preocupada por tu padre verdad?-dijo Yumi.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo-.

-No tienes que disculparte, es tu padre y es obvio que te preocupes por él-dijo Aelita.

-Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta quien lo tiene atrapado-dijo Pu.

-¡Pu!-regaño Mu.

-¿Qué? Solo dije la verdad-.

-Es muy extraño-intervino Ulrich antes de que iniciaran una pelea.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Yumi.

-¿Por qué Mesogog necesita al padre de Mira? Su objetivo siempre han sido los amuletos, que es lo que quiere de él-.

-Que la haga su tarea-bromeo Odd.

-Esto es en serio-dijo Kenneth dándole un manotazo.

-Quizás la reina sepa algo-dijo Yumi.

-Eso espero, no quiero que a mi padre le pasa nada malo-.

-Aunque por lo que vi, él estará contento mientras lo pongan a trabajar-dijo Kenneth.

-Lo se-dijo Mira entristecida.

-Oye, lamento lo que dije en Vestroia, pero…..-dijo Hikaru.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón, mi padre es todo un científico-.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos-dijo Yumi.

Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a la Hermitage.

Cuando llegaron, vieron que la reina les estaba dando un baño a los dinosaurios y a los Bakugan.

-Van a quedar muy limpios-.

-¿Mamá?-dijo Popo.

-Oh, hola chicos ¿se divirtieron?-.

-¿Los esta bañando?-pregunto Odd.

-Bueno, ya estaban un poco sucios y corrieron por todo el jardín-.

-Esto es muy relajante-dijo Drago.

-Si, la reina tenía razón respecto a esas plantas-dijo Dreyco.

-¿Qué plantas?-pregunto Ulrich.

Dreyco le mostro unas cuantas hojas de arboles y algunas flores, los chicos miraron a Dimitria, quien solo sonrió.

-Nada te deja más limpio que estar en contacto con la naturaleza, además de que un baño con todo tipo de flores y hojas relajan tu cuerpo aun más-.

-No lo sabía-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero ahora ya se que hare en mi siguiente baño-dijo Odd.

-No necesitaba saber eso-dijo Kenneth.

-Bueno, ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que vuelvan al Kadic y Yumi y Hikaru a su casa, nos veremos mañana-.

-De acuerdo-.

Tras despedirse de los demás, lo dino guerreros se fueron.

**En la fortaleza….**

Zeltrax entro al salón del trono.

-Mi señor, hemos encontrado al segundo científico-.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Un experto paleontólogo llamado Dr. Acient-.

-Excelente, reunamos la segunda pieza de mi colección-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 24, fue algo tranquilo, pero después de lo que pasaron, creí que les vendría bien un descanso para su siguiente aventura, ahora Mesogog ya sabe quien es el segundo científico, y dos de sus secuaces están buscando al demonio de la destrucción, las cosas van a ponerse más intensas._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_vamos, lo hago con gusto, como ves ya paso algo, aunque fue corto, pero así se comienza, solo espero que Yumi no me asesine en tu fic jeje. Tienes razón, los dioses egipcios superan por mucho a los Bakugan, de hecho, creo que superan a la mayoría de las criaturas que han aparecido en animes (Digimon, Pokemon, etc.) pero esa es solo mi opinión y es que los dioses me encantan, el nombre del segundo científico ya fue revelado y el último ¿no lo adivinas? Te daré una pista, el gobierno trato de robar su proyecto de un virus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Txmiletta: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede comentar que bueno y cuando no, pues ni modo ¿Qué se le hace? No te angusties, lo importante es que lo hagas cuando tienes chance, si actualizas uno de tus fics, puedo pedirte que sea el de zombis, aunque se que me va a dar tristeza que todos mueran, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Tú eres la autora, tú decides. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si, bueno, me gusta ver películas, aunque las de "Crepúsculo", como las odio jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Una abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08 y a Txmiletta, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos… _


	25. Viaje al futuro

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con un nuevo viaje, que no es ni al pasado ni a otra dimensión, sino a un tiempo más adelante, con algunos personajes de la serie dino rey._

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 Viaje al futuro.**

**Año 2337….**

Una ciudad muy futurista, la gente caminaba por las calles, mientras varios vehículos aéreos pasaban, la ropa parecía de plástico, pero seguía siendo de tela.

Elsa y Shier estaban en una cafetería tomando cafés, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

-Este lugar es más moderno, pero sigue siendo inferior al amo-dijo Shier.

-Solo tenemos que esperar las órdenes del amo, ya que Gabro y Cell aun buscan al otro científico-.

-Al menos ya contamos con la ayuda de alguien-dijo Shier.

**En la dimensión de Dinotopía….**

Tras escuchar que Mesogog buscaba una arma que era más poderosa que cualquier otra cosa, el profesor Clay decidió ayudarlo gustoso.

-Vamos, busquen más rápido, esa poderosa arma no se encontrara sola-les ordeno a los triptoides.

**En la Hermitage…..**

Tras recibir el llamado de la reina, los chicos llegaron rápidamente.

-¿Dónde están alteza?-pregunto Ulrich, quien vio que su hermana ya estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?-pregunto Yumi.

-Estamos aquí desde el amanecer-dijo Yami.

-¿Qué hacen desde tan temprano?-pregunto Odd.

-Quise venir y entrenar-dijo Yubel.

-¿Entrenar?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si, un guerrero siempre debe estar en forma, sobretodo ahora que Mesogog se ha vuelto más fuerte-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Ulrich.

-Muy bien, basta de charlas-intervino Dimitria-Mesogog han lanzado un ataque, es hora de que partan-.

-¿A dónde iremos esta vez?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si alteza-intervino Dan.

Los chicos los vieron confundidos.

-No creyeron que los dejaríamos ir solos cuando aun tenemos cuentas con Mesogog-dijo Mira apretando el puño.

-Ese es un buen punto-dijo Odd.

Hikaru miro a Shun y su cara se sonrojo, desde el incidente en el cine había comenzado a sentir atracción por él y viéndolo bien, no estaba tan mal.

-Muy bien, cuando vuelvan les daré una noticia importante-dijo Dimitria y abrió el portal.

Ambos equipos se dispusieron a detener a Mesogog.

-¡No! ¡Otra vez!-gritaron Pu y Mu.

Ellos habían estado jugando en el jardín y se perdieron del paseo.

-¡No es justo!-.

**Año 2337….**

Tras llegar, los chicos trataban de reconocer el lugar.

-¿Qué creen que la reina nos quiera decir?-pregunto Yumi.

Ulrich miro a su hermana, quien solo desvió su mirada.

-Lo sabrán cuando volvamos-.

-Bueno, ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Dan.

-Una pregunta interesante-dijo Kenneth-no podemos separarnos porque Mesogog nos puede atacar en cualquier momento.

-Entonces lo que hay que hacer es averiguar que es lo que planea Mesogog-dijo Yubel-y creo que lo se, síganme-.

-¿Quién te crees?-dijo Yumi-Ulrich es el líder-.

-Yo no dije lo contrario-.

-Yumi, no te enojes-pidió Ulrich-yo creo que Yubel tiene una buena razón-.

-Así es, la última vez Mesogog buscaba a un científico-.

-¿Crees que busca otro?-pregunto Mira.

Yubel agacho su cabeza pensando-No lo se, no puedo estar 100% segura, pero parece una probabilidad-.

-Entiendo-dijo Shun-si descubrimos al científico más destacado de este mundo….-.

-Podremos detener a Mesogog-comprendió Aelita.

-Exacto-.

-Pero ¿Quién es?-pregunto Odd.

-Creo que yo se, es el doctor Ancient-dijo Hikaru,

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Mira.

-Porque hay un cartel de él en ese muro-dijo y señalo una pared.

Yubel arranco el cartel y lo leyó.

-El doctor Ancient, el famoso arqueólogo, dará el día de hoy un discurso sobre sus nuevos descubrimientos de fósiles-.

-¿Fósiles?-intervino Dreyco.

-Parece ser el tipo de persona que le interesaría a Mesogog-dijo Wilda.

-Entonces a él es al que debemos encontrar-dijo Yumi.

Vieron la fecha y el lugar y se dirigieron hacia allá.

**Mientras….**

Elsa y Shier también encontraron un cartel.

-El famoso paleontólogo, el doctor Ancient, justo la persona que el amo Mesogog busca-.

-Bueno ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos tras él-dijo Shier.

Elsa la sujeto de su ropa y se escondieron en un callejón.

-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Los mocosos-.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Shier al verlo.

Ulrich al escuchar su nombre volteo, pero al no ver nada…..

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Dreyco.

-Me pareció oír….olvídalo-.

Elsa había tapado la boca de Shier.

-Tonta, si nos descubren podríamos perder la oportunidad de atrapar al científico-.

-Pero ellos ya van para allá-.

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Los chicos corrían cuando un relámpago golpeo el suelo.

-Hola mocosos-.

-¡Zeltrax!-grito Ulrich.

-Y no se olviden de mí-dijo Cell.

-¿Qué quieren?-pregunto Dan.

-Impedir que lleguen al científico antes que Elsa-decía Cell.

-No podrán contra todos nosotros-dijo Odd.

-Por eso trajimos algo de ayuda, verán el amo Mesogog ha estado haciendo algunos experimentos y ha creado nuevas criaturas, como esta ¡Ataca Magician!-.

Un criatura mitad demonio y mitad mago apareció, tenía los brazos y piernas cruzados, de cada extremidad aparecían tentáculos, tenía dos cuernos en su cabeza y parecía llevar una máscara.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo Drago.

-Uno de los tantos gloriosos experimentos de Mesogog, destrúyelos-ordeno Cell.

Magician dio un giro y lanzo varias ráfagas de fuego, las cuales los chicos lograron esquivar.

-¡Esto es divertido!-dijo Cell.

-Y se pondrá mejor ¡Tyrannodrones!-.

Un grupo de 15 tyrannodrones apareció y la gente comenzó a huir.

-Míralos correr, siguen siendo patéticos-dijo Cell.

-¡Gabro! ¡Ahora!-.

-Si general ¡Aplástalos Lambeosaurus!-.

El lambeosaurus ataco y los chicos se hicieron a un lado.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Odd.

-¿Eh Odd?-.

-Si princesa….-Odd no se dio cuenta que había caído encima de Aelita quedando en un posición muy comprometedora, rápidamente se separaron con la cara roja.

Afortunadamente, nadie más los vio, porque estaban ocupados peleando.

-¡Odd! ¡Necesitamos a Tricero!-dijo Ulrich.

-Entendido ¡Tricero embiste!-.

Tricero entro en acción y se lanzo contra el lambeosaurus.

-Aun así no van a poder detenernos-dijo Zeltrax.

-Elsa y Shier ya llevan una gran ventaja-dijo Cell.

-Rayos, díganme ¿Por qué Mesogog necesita a científicos?-cuestiono Yumi.

-No te importa-dijo Cell.

-¡Ataquen!-.

Magician y los Tyrannodrones atacaban sin piedad alguna.

**Mientras…**

El Dr. Ancient y su esposa, la doctora Cretacea se preparaban para dar su discurso, cuando uno de sus asistentes apareció corriendo.

-Dr. Ancient, doctora Cretacea-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el Dr. Ancient.

-Mire las noticias-.

El Dr. Ancient encendió la TV y sintonizo el canal de noticias.

-Estamos en vivo-decía la conductora-cerca del centro de la ciudad, don dos criaturas que parecen ser dinosaurios y otras extrañas criaturas se enfrentan a un grupo de chicos-.

-¿Dinosaurios?-dijo el Dr. Ancient.

-¿Qué estará pasando?-pregunto Cretacea.

-No lo se, pero hay que averiguarlo-.

-Eso no será necesario doctor-dijo una voz.

Al voltear descubrieron a una mujer vestida de negro.

-¿Quién es usted?-.

-Mi amo me llama Elsa-.

-¿Qué quiere?-pregunto el paleontólogo preocupado.

-No es lo que yo quiera, es lo que mi amo quiera-.

-Y ¿Qué quiere su amo?-.

-A usted ¡Shier!-.

-Si general ¡Baryonix aplástalos!-.

Un Baryonix apareció y ambos científicos retrocedieron.

-La decisión es suya, vienen o mueren-dijo Elsa.

Ante de que alguno dijera algo, un chico rubio, de suéter azul apareció.

-Mamá, papá-.

-Rex, sal de aquí-le ordeno su padre.

-Si niño, haz lo que dicen o prepárate para morir-.

-Creo que los únicos que se irán serán ustedes-dijo Rex sacando una carta y pasándola por un brazalete-¡Carnotaurus acaba con ellos!-.

Un Carnotaurus apareció.

-Así que en este mundo también hay formas de convocar a los dinosaurios, que interesante-.

-Baryonix ataca-.

Ambos dinosaurios comenzaron a pelear, aunque el Baryonix era más poderoso.

-Patético-dijo Elsa.

**En la batalla…**

El lambeosaurus choco contra el suelo.

-¿Listo Tricero?-.

-Yo siempre estoy listo-dijo Tricero.

-Muy bien ¡Golpe de acero!-.

Tricero embistió al lambeosaurus derrotándolo.

-Vámonos, mientras aun pelean con los tyrannodrones-le dijo Zeltrax a Cell.

-Supongo que tienes un plan B-dijo Cell.

Los ojos de Zeltrax brillaron con misterio y se fueron junto con Magician.

-¡Espérenme!-grito Gabro.

-Va tras el doctor-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Tricero encárgate de esos tyrannodrones!-.

Tricero embistió a todos los tyrannodrones.

-Perdimos mucho tiempo-dijo Mira.

-Hay que darse prisa-dijo Yumi.

-¿Los llevo?-pregunto Odd montado en Tricero.

-Supongo que ya no tenemos opción-dijo Kenneth.

Se subieron al lomo de Tricero y se pusieron en marcha.

**En el salón de conferencias…**

-¡As!-grito Rex al ver a su carnotaurus vencido.

-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Shier.

-Ahora…-.

Zeltrax, Cell, Gabro y Magician aparecieron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar distrayendo a los mocosos-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Zeltrax-tengo un plan-.

Elsa lo miro, mientras la familia trataba de irse, pero se toparon con el baryonix.

-No iras a ningún lado-dijo Shier.

-Me encanta ese plan Zeltrax, no te creí capaz de poder idear tan buenos planes-.

-Pero, si ya tenemos al científico ¿Por qué no regresamos a la fortaleza?-pregunto Gabro.

-Porque no solo le llevaremos a este doctor al amo, sino también los amuletos-dijo Zeltrax.

-Y el amo estará más que feliz-dijo Cell.

**Mientras…..**

Los chicos ya casi llegaban al salón de conferencias cuando…..

-¡Detente!-grito Dreyco.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Hay mucha gente, no creo que sea conveniente que Tricero aparezca gigante-.

-Dreyco tiene razón-dijo Drago.

-Muy bien, Odd regresa a Tricero a la normalidad-dijo Ulrich.

-Si jefecito-.

-Y no me digas así-.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Tú eres el líder-.

-Solo hazlo-.

Odd regreso a Tricero a su tamaño pequeño.

-Muy bien, andando-.

Buscaron un lugar por donde entrar y finalmente lo hicieron por la puerta trasera.

-Será muy avanzado y todo, pero hay cosas que nunca cambian-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Cómo que?-pregunto Chie.

-Como las puertas traseras-.

Llegaron hasta una plataforma, la cual era un elevador muy futurista.

Subieron y se escuchaban las típicas músicas que ponen en los elevadores.

-Y las malas músicas de elevadores-.

**Mientras….**

Mesogog contacto a sus secuaces.

-¿Por qué razón no han vuelto con el paleontólogo?-.

-Porque planeamos llevarle no solo al paleontólogo, sino también a los amuletos-explico Elsa.

-¿Y como piensan hacer eso?-.

-Tenemos un plan amo-dijo Zeltrax.

-Más les vale no fallarme o los 5 tendrán el mismo destino que el tonto de Foolscap-.

-Si amo-.

La comunicación se corto.

**En la fortaleza….**

Tras cortar la comunicación con Elsa, Mesogog contacto al profesor Clay.

-¿Si señor?-.

-¿Ha descubierto algo profesor?-.

-Todavía no ¿esta seguro de que esta por aquí?-.

-Si, siga buscando o yo mismo lo arrojare al abismo por la eternidad-.

-Si señor-.

Mesogog cortó la comunicación y tras quedarse en silencio un momento, contacto a una tercera persona, una que se mantenía en las sombras.

-¿Si amo?-.

-Mi leal sirviente, tengo una misión para ti y tu amigo-.

-Y será un honor cumplirla mi amo-.

-Bien-.

**En el futuro….**

La puerta del elevador se abrió y con sumo cuidado se asomaron.

-Vamos, por aquí-dijo Yubel.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Shun.

Yubel señalo el frente y vieron pasar a dos tyrannodrones.

-Razones suficientes-dijo Kenneth.

Siguiendo a los tyrannodrones Yubel se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Acabo de pensar que quizás vamos hacia…..-.

Las puertas se cerraron y los esbirros de Mesogog aparecieron.

-¿Una trampa? Estas en lo cierto queridita-dijo Elsa.

-¡Hola Ulrich!-grito Shier con los ojos convertidos en corazón.

Ulrich respondió el saludo por educación, mientras Yumi ponía mala cara.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Mira.

-Esta enamorada de Ulrich-respondió Odd.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!-grito Yumi.

-Tranquila, solo bromeaba-.

-Que importa que sea una trampa, podemos con todos-dijo Dan.

-Oh, yo no diría eso-dijo Cell.

El baryonix y Magician aparecieron.

-Nuestros dinosaurios pueden encargarse de ellos-dijo Ulrich.

-No se confíen, algo no anda bien-dijo Dreyco.

-Es cierto, tengo un mal presentimiento-apoyo Drago.

-Quizás tenga que ver con esto-Zeltrax disparo dos rayos, uno contra el baryonix y uno contra Magician-¡Ahora conozcan a mi creación!-.

Ambas criaturas desaparecieron en un destello de luz, mientras sus cuerpos de combinaban, cuando la luz ceso pudieron ver la monstruosidad que Zeltrax creo.

Magician había obtenido la forma de dinosaurio del baryonix, sus brazos se hicieron un poco más largos, sus piernas se volvieron más fuertes, su cabeza se alargo y le surgió una cola, parecía un reptil demoniaco, su color era gris con tonos rojos los cuales parecían sangre.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-cuestiono el Dr. Ancient, el cual estaba amarrado junto a su familia.

-Oh, nada de importancia, solo una mutación que me gusta llamar Magicdramon-.

-Esa no me la esperaba-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero el nombre le queda-dijo Odd.

Aquella criatura denominada Magicdramon lanzo un rugido amenazador.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 25, Zeltrax ha creado una mutación muy desagradable y poderosa, además de que Mesogog ha contactado a otro leal siervo, en el próximo capítulo sabrán de quien se trata, pero les daré una pista, es un personaje de Bakugan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_descuida, todo a su tiempo, pero te aseguro que vas a tener cientos de momentos con Shun jeje. Debo decir que para mí, el personaje más fuerte de todo el anime es Halakthy el creador de la luz, pues es la fusión de los tres dioses egipcios y además venció a Zork, pero para discutirlo mejor ¿Qué te parece si nos conectamos el viernes? Yo a las 7:10 pm de aquí y creo que allá en Colombia serían las 8:10 pm y lo discutimos mejor, espero tu respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho y arriba Ulrich y Yumi, junto a Hikaru y Shun._

**Moon-9215: **_si, esos vampiros le quitaron lo genial a los vampiros originales, todas esas son tonterías ya, los vampiros ya perdieron la chispa que solían tener jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos para Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	26. Enemigo inesperado

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la aparición de un nuevo sirviente de Mesogog, aunque como ya dije antes, es un personaje muy conocido de Bakugan._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 Enemigo inesperado.**

Magicdramon se lanzo contra Mira, quien fue salvada por Dan.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, gracias-.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

-¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

Los 7 dinosaurios legendarios aparecieron listos para el combate.

-¿Dinosaurios?-dijo el Dr. Ancient.

-Creí que teníamos todas las cartas-dijo Rex.

Magicdramon lanzo otro rugido amenazador.

-No se preocupen, somos 7 vs 1-dijo Odd.

-No te confíes-dijo Yami-esta criatura es muy poderosa-.

Apenas dijo esto, Magicdramon dio un salto y giro a una velocidad impresionante golpeando a los 7.

-¡Oh no!-grito Aelita cuando los dinosaurios cayeron.

-Es muy poderoso-dijo Hikaru.

Magicdramon rugió otra vez.

Dreyco se levanto y lanzo un rugido más potente.

Ambos dinosaurios comenzaron a pelear, mientras Yubel se acerco a los peleadores.

-Escuche, mientras están distraídos, vayan y rescaten al paleontólogo y a su familia-.

-Pero….-Dan iba a protestar.

-La prioridad es poner a salvo a esa gente-.

-Yubel tiene razón Dan-dijo Drago.

-Muy bien. Pero tengan cuidado-.

Los peleadores se escabulleron para llegar hasta el paleontólogo y su familia.

Dreyco era el único dinosaurio que peleaba, ya que los otros aun trataban de ponerse en pie.

-Vamos amigo-decía Ulrich, cuando alguien lo derribo.

Al ver de quien se trataba, solo suspiro.

-Hola Shier-.

-Mi querido Ulrich, que bueno es verte, tenía tiempo que no te abrazaba-.

Yumi vio esto y ocurrió lo de siempre, solo que esta vez Shier esquivo la patada.

-Ja, fallaste esta vez flacucha-.

Yumi lanzo su abanico, el cual le dio de lleno a Shier.

-Yo no lo creo así-.

Shier se puso furiosa y se lanzo sobre Yumi.

Los dinosaurios se levantaron y ayudaron a Dreyco.

-Gabro ¡Llama a otro dinosaurio!-ordeno Cell.

-Si general ¡Saltasaurus ataca!-.

Un saltasaurus apareció listo para ayudar a Magicdramon.

-Necesitamos más-dijo Cell.

-Ok ¡Protoceraptop! ¡Iguanodonte! ¡Fukisaurus!-.

-Excelente-dijo Zeltrax disparando un rayo contra los dinosaurios.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Cell.

-Transfiriendo sus energías al Magicdramon-.

Los dinosaurios que Gabro convoco desaparecieron y Magicdramon se hizo más grande.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Destrúyelos!-.

Magicdramon ataco de nuevo, pero con más furia y salvajismo.

Los peleadores, que había llegado hasta la parte trasera de los esbirros de Mesogog, observaban todo.

-Es frustrante no poder ayudarlos-dijo Wilda.

-Debemos cumplir con nuestra parte y así los ayudaremos-dijo Shun.

-Esperen-dijo Mira.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dan.

-No veo a Elsa-.

Los tres jóvenes tampoco la encontraban, cuando…..

-Eso es porque estoy aquí-.

Voltearon y la encontraron atrás de ellos con algunos tyrannodrones.

-¿No creyeron que no los descubriría verdad? Tyrannodrones ataquen-.

Los tyrannodrones se lanzaron al ataque y los tres peleadores se defendían como podían.

**Mientras…**

Dos personas se acercaban al salón de conferencia.

-Maestro ¿esta seguro de querer servir a ese monstruo?-pregunto un chico de cabello celeste y largo.

-Por supuesto, ya que él ha logrado mucho más que yo en todas mis investigaciones-respondió un chico de cabello rubio y alborotado-y él es poder-.

**En el salón…**

-¡Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Golpe de acero!-.

Chie y Tricero embistieron a Magicdramon, pero poco daño le hicieron.

-Necesitaran más que eso para vencer a mi creación-dijo Zeltrax.

-¿Qué tal esto?-pregunto Yubel-¿Listas?-.

-¡Listas!-respondieron Aelita y Hikaru.

-¡Estrella de fuego!-.

-¡Velocidad estelar!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

Yami, Dai y Hoshi atacaron al mismo tiempo, sus tres ataques lograron que Magicdramon cayera, pero rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Buen intento, pero Magicdramon también tiene un ataque ¡Marea de fuego!-.

Magicdramon lanzo tres bolas de fuego, una de su boca y dos de sus brazos, los cuales se combinaron.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Ulrich.

Con un esfuerzo supremo se hicieron a un lado.

-Esa cosa es muy poderosa-dijo Odd.

-Pero debe tener algún punto débil-dijo Kenneth.

-Intentemos atacarlo todos juntos-dijo Ulrich.

-No creo que sea posible-intervino Hikaru.

-¿Por qué no?-.

Hikaru señalo y vieron que Yumi aun continuaba su combate con Shier.

-Esto es malo, sin Yumi no podré realizar mi ataque-dijo Gina.

-Depende de nosotros-dijo Dreyco.

Magicdramon rugió de nuevo y avanzo amenazadoramente.

Mientras otra pelea se llevaba a cabo, una entre los peleadores, Elsa y los tyrannodrones.

-Por favor, tal vez sean los mejores peleadores Bakugan, pero son inferiores a nosotros por mucho-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dan lanzándose contra Elsa.

Elsa lo golpeo en el estomago y le dio una patada.

-¡Dan! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Mira angustiada.

-Ahora si-dijo Dan sonriendo y provocando que Mira se sonrojara.

-Oh ¿no es tierno? Odio lo tierno-dijo Elsa.

Drago se lanzo sobre ella y la golpeo en su cabeza.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

-Pequeña rata-.

Elsa trato de atrapar a Drago, quien al ser tan pequeño podía moverse con rapidez.

-¡No se queden ahí! ¡Destrúyanlos!-le ordeno a los tyrannodrones.

Los tyrannodrones se lanzaron al ataque, Shun y Mira se defendían como podían, pero la situación era muy mala.

Dreyco cayó sobre Yami debido a un golpe de Magicdramon.

-Finalmente llego su fin-dijo Zeltrax.

-Todavía no, Aelita ayuda a Yumi-dijo Ulrich.

Aelita asintió y fue a ayudar a su amiga.

Yumi cayó al suelo mientras sus abanicos caían un poco más lejos de ella.

-¡Ya te tengo!-grito Shier preparando sus estrellas ninja, pero Aelita la pateo por la espalda y Shier cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, gracias-.

Cuando Shier quedo fuera de combate, Yumi se unió a la batalla contra Magicdramon.

-¡Ya era hora!-grito Odd.

Yumi le lanzo una mirada gélida.

Los 7 dinosaurios rugieron dispuestos a seguir peleando.

-Tontos, no son nada para tan poderosa mutación-dijo Cell.

-Eso ya lo veremos, porque nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes no-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Y eso sería?-pregunto Gabro.

-Trabajo en equipo-.

Los dinosaurios atacaron juntos, pero aun no podían vencer a Magicdramon.

-No le hacen nada ¿Cómo lo venceremos?-dijo Kenneth.

-Ulrich, necesitamos la ayuda de los tres Bakugan-dijo Dreyco.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero como?-.

-La dino energía universal es capaz de hacer muchas cosas Ulrich, como hacer que los Bakugan retomen su tamaño original-.

-Aun así ¿cómo podríamos usarlo?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Concéntrense en lo que cada uno de nosotros representamos-dijo Hoshi.

Magicdramon trato de golpearlos con su cola y los dinosaurios saltaron esquivando su ataque.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Odd.

-Se refiere a los elementos que ellos representan-dijo Yubel.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Yumi.

-Yami me lo dijo-.

-Pero ¿Qué elementos representan?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Eso no lo se, pero creo que la dino energía nos lo dirá-.

-Intentémoslo-dijo Ulrich.

Formaron una línea recta.

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora?-cuestiono Zeltrax.

Los chicos juntaron sus manos y formaron con sus dedos un triangulo dejando que la dino energía los guiara hacia sus elementos.

-¡Fuego!-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Viento!-dijo Yumi.

-¡Agua!-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Luz!-dijo Aelita.

-¡Tierra!-dijo Odd.

-¡Naturaleza!-dijo Hikaru.

-¡Oscuridad!-dijo Yubel.

Las manos de los 7 comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-cuestiono Cell.

-¡Dino poder!-.

Lanzaron 7 rayos que se combinaron en uno, los cuales les dieron a los tres Bakugan.

-¿Qué pasa?-grito Elsa.

Drago, Wilda e Ingrad tomaron su forma original.

-Métanse con alguien de su tamaño ahora-dijo Wilda golpeando a los tyrannodrones.

Elsa salto y evito un golpe, al igual que Zeltrax, Cell y Gabro.

-Estupendo-dijo Dan.

Mira también sonreía, mientras Shun desataba al Dr. Ancient y a su familia.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Si, muchas gracias-.

-No es nada-.

-¡Oigan! ¡Aun no terminamos!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Aun falta un lagarto mutante súper desarrollado!-grito Odd.

-Andando amigos-dijo Drago.

Los tres Bakugan se pusieron junto a los dinosaurios al igual que los peleadores junto con los dino guerreros.

-¿Creen que podrán vencer a mi creación? Que tontos son ¡Destrúyelos con marea de fuego!-.

Magicdramon disparo sus letales bolas de fuego que se convertían en una.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Ulrich y todos asintieron-¡Ataquen! ¡Llama dorada!-.

-¡Alas de espada!-.

-¡Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Velocidad estelar!-.

-¡Golpe de acero!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

-¡Estrella de fuego!-.

-¡Dragón máximo!-.

-¡Terremoto!-.

-¡Viento ninja!-.

Los 7 ataques se combinaron en uno poderoso impactando con la marea de fuego, pero ellos resultaron ganadores y el ataque combinado le dio directo a Magicdramon.

-Golpe directo-dijo Odd.

Magicdramon lanzo un rugido de dolor y luego su cuerpo cayó pesadamente, lo habían vencido.

-¡Mi creación!-.

-Ya no existe Zeltrax-dijo Ulrich.

-Perdieron de nuevo-agrego Kenneth.

Zeltrax apretó el puño, el Dr. Ancient estaba con los chicos y no tenían los amuletos, Mesogog los castigara cruelmente.

Pero antes de celebrar, un dragón negro con tonos rojos y partes mecánicas atrapo al paleontólogo.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?-grito Kenneth.

-No puede ser-dijo Drago-es Helios-.

-Pero eso significa…..-dijo Mira petrificada.

-¡Espectra!-grito Dan.

Efectivamente, en la parte más alta del salón estaba el líder de los Vexoz, Espectra acompañado de su fiel discípulo Gus.

-¿Quién es Espectra?-pregunto Hikaru.

-El antiguo líder de los Vexoz y el más grande rival de Dan, pero ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?-dijo Shun.

Para el asombro de los peleadores, Espectra descendió hasta los tres generales.

-Espectra, ha pasado mucho tiempo-dijo Elsa.

-Si general Elsa-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-cuestiono Cell.

-Mesogog me mando, al parecer no confiaba en que podrían llevarle el científico, necesitaban mi ayuda y la de Gus-.

-Insolente-dijo Cell.

-Cell déjalo, lo importante es que tenemos al paleontólogo-dijo Elsa.

-¡Espectra!-grito Dan.

Espectra volteo a verlo-Saludos Dan Kuso-dirigió su vista hacia Ulrich-y tú eres el dino guerrero que tiene el poder del tyrannosaurus negro-.

-¿Y que si así es?-.

Espectra sonrió aun más-Voy a disfrutar destruyéndote a ti y a Dan, pero primero debemos llevarle a esta doctor al amo-.

Los 7 se fueron con el Dr. Ancient.

-¡Papá!-grito Rex.

-¡No!-grito Cretácea.

-Fallamos de nuevo-dijo Aelita entristecida.

-_"Keith ¿Por qué?"-_pensó Mira.

**En la fortaleza…..**

-Mi señor-dijo Espectra-por fin puedo estar de nuevo a sus servicios, mostrando mi verdadera lealtad-.

-Levántate Espectra, el más leal de mis servidores-.

Espectra se levanto-Y quiero presentarle a un nuevo guerrero que le entregara su lealtad, Gus-.

Gus se acerco a Mesogog y se arrodillo.

-Y aquí tiene la información que necesitaba de la tecnología Vestal-.

-Lo hiciste bien Espectra, estoy complacido-.

-Gracias amo-.

-¡Suéltenme!-gritaba el Dr. Ancient-¿Qué quieren de mí?-.

-Lo sabrá a su tiempo profesor. Shier, Gabro, llévenlo a la dimensión de Dinotopía y que se ponga a trabajar junto al Dr. Clay-.

Espectra miro a Mesogog-Así que ha capturado a mi padre-.

-Espero que ese no sea un problema-.

-Claro que no amo-.

-Bien Espectra, o debo llamarte general Espectra-.

-Mil gracias mi lord-.

Zeltrax, Elsa y Cell había permanecido callados todo ese tiempo.

-Quedamos muy mal-dijo Cell.

**En la Hermitage…..**

En cuanto regresaron, pusieron al tanto a la reina de lo que había pasado, aunque Mira estaba algo molesta.

-Debió decirme que mi hermano era sirviente de Mesogog-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-De mi hermano, Espectra-.

-¿Ese sujeto es tu hermano?-pregunto Hikaru asombrada.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Hay mucha sobrepoblación de hermanos malvados-dijo Odd.

-Mira, debes creerme cuando te diga que no sabía nada de eso, los únicos sirvientes que conocía de Mesogog eran Zeltrax, Elsa, Cell, Shier y Gabro-.

-Pero…-.

-Escúchame Mira, yo se lo que se siente que tu propio hermano se vuelva tu peor enemigo, de haber sabido esto ¿crees que te lo habría ocultado?-.

Mira se quedo callada y avergonzada-Lo siento, no quise…-.

-Descuida, te entiendo-viendo a los chicos-entonces Mesogog capturo a ese científico-.

-Si, gracias a Espectra-dijo Yumi-nos tomaron por sorpresa-.

-Significa que Mesogog ya tiene dos científicos para lo que sea que este planeando-.

-Debemos hacer algo-dijo Ulrich.

-Por lo pronto les tengo una noticia, como he visto Mesogog se vuelve más poderoso a cada minuto que pasa, ustedes también, pero aun deben hacerse más fuertes si quieren derrotarlo-.

-¿En que esta pensando?-pregunto Yumi.

-Había pensado en conseguirles un entrenador, alguien que los entrene para que puedan controlar su dino poder al máximo-.

-¿En quien había pensado?-pregunto Aelita.

Kenneth cerro sus ojos y cruzando sus dedos-Que no sea Jim, que no sea Jim, que no sea Jim-.

-La tienen detrás de ustedes-.

Voltearon y a la única persona que vieron fue a…..

-Yubel-dijo Ulrich.

Yubel asintió sonriendo.

-Tu hermana ha viajado por todo el mundo, ha sido entrenada por los mejores artistas marciales que han existido y ha estado en los templos más espirituales de toda la Tierra, me pareció la mejor opción-.

-Concuerdo alteza-dijo Ulrich.

-Vaya, felicidades Yubel-dijo Aelita.

-Gracias-.

-Nosotros también queremos participar-dijo Dan-tengo deseos de patear el escamo trasero de Mesogog-.

-Descuiden, ya había pensado entrenarlos a todos-.

Aunque la mayoría estaban contentos, Yumi estaba algo molesta, después de todo, Yubel la superaba en casi todo.

-Si, gracias a que es la hermana de nuestro amigo no va a ser estricta con nosotros-dijo Odd.

La mirada de Yubel no fue muy agradable.

-¿Verdad que no?-pregunto Odd con algo de miedo.

**Al día siguiente….**

-No será estricta con nosotros-dijo Kenneth empleando el mismo tono de Odd-¿Por qué no te puedes quedar callado?-.

Yubel los tenía subiendo por un barranco de una altura de 20 m, mientras en sus pies tenían amarrados dos ladrillos cada uno.

-Vamos, no piensen en cuanto les falta por subir, piensen en cuanto han subido-.

El entrenamiento había comenzado.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 26, espero lo hayan disfrutado, el nuevo sirviente de Mesogog es Espectra, lo agregue porque ya que los peleadores van a pelear contra Mesogog, pues debía darles un enemigo que conocieran jeje._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_perfecto, entonces nos vemos hoya las 7:10 pm de aquí y las 8:10 pm de Colombia, una pregunta ¿era Espectra quien pensabas? Recuerda que di una pista, de que era un personaje de Bakugan ¿le atinaste? Ya comenzó el entrenamiento a manos de Yubel y ha comenzado muy duro, pero así es la cosa, los entrenamientos son muy duros y a veces mortales jeje. Espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Nos vemos en la noche, te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9125: **_había pensado poner algo así, pero estaba en exámenes y tuve que subir el capítulo lo más rápido posible para entregar el trabajo final, así que estuve bajo presión jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, junto mis saludos para Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._

_PD: ya salí de vacaciones, así que quizás suba otro capítulo el día de hoy para celebrarlo._


	27. Entrenamiento

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo (lo prometido es deuda), va a estar centrado en el entrenamiento de Yubel y de los chicos, además de que dos parejas van a comenzar._

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 Entrenamiento.**

-¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes puede!-gritaba Yubel desde la cima.

Los chicos subían con mucho esfuerzo.

-Debí pedir que fuera Jim en lugar de pedir que no-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich iba muy atrás, debido al miedo que le tenía a las alturas.

-¿Sucede algo Ulrich?-pregunto Dreyco subiendo a su hombro.

-No, estoy bien-.

Yubel noto lo que le pasaba a su hermano.

-¡Ulrich! ¡No tengas miedo! ¡Has enfrentado cosas peores que esta! ¡Puedes hacerlo!-.

Ulrich cerró los ojos.

-Vamos Ulrich-dijo Dreyco-yo se que puedes hacerlo, solo no mires abajo-.

Ulrich asintió y comenzó a subir lentamente.

Yubel sonrió al ver a su hermano menor subir, con sumo cuidado y aun con miedo, pero subía.

-Así se hace hermano-.

La primera en llegar fue Yumi.

-Bien hecho, quítate los ladrillos y descansa un momento-.

Yumi lo hizo y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Después de Yumi, llego Dan y Mira, pero Mira casi se cae, afortunadamente Dan la sujeto a tiempo.

-Trabajo de equipo, muy útil, sobretodo cuando se esta enamorado-dijo Yubel.

-¿Qué?-gritaron Dan y Mira.

Yubel sonrió y devolvió la vista hacia el resto del equipo.

Vio que Odd ayudaba a Aelita, aunque él también tenía dificultades.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ya les falta poco!-.

Shun llego junto con Hikaru y Kenneth, seguidos por Odd y Aelita, siendo Ulrich el último en llegar.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Yubel.

Ulrich respiraba agitadamente-Supongo que debía hacer esto en algún momento-.

-¿Qué? ¿Subir con ladrillos por un acantilado?-pregunto Odd.

-No, enfrentar mi vértigo-.

-Y lo hiciste bien, tomen un descanso de 30 minutos-.

-Vaya, ella es ruda-dijo Kenneth.

-No tienes ni idea-.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Zeltrax trabajaba en el laboratorio cuando entro Espectra.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo con Helios?-.

-Solo unos pequeños ajustes-.

-¿Quién te dio permiso para hacerle eso a mi Bakugan?-.

-Fui yo-dijo la tenebrosa voz de Mesogog.

-Amo ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Veras Espectra, aunque estoy complacido en que me hayas traído al paleontólogo, me decepciona que a pesar de que te envíe la información necesaria, no has logrado que Helios alcance la cúspide de su poder-.

-Y pido disculpas por eso mi señor-.

-Has enfrentado a ese humano llamado Dan varias veces y solo una vez le has ganado, las otras veces te humillo-.

-Nuevamente me disculpo mi lord-.

-Es por eso que Zeltrax se encargara de que Helios llegue más allá de sus propios límites-.

-Pero amo, eso no será….-.

-¿Necesario? Me temo que si Espectra, ya que como piensas vencer a los mocosos y sus dino amuletos sino puedes vencer a un Bakugan-.

-Entiendo amo-reacciono ante algo-espere ¿eso significa?-.

-Si, Helios aun será tu Bakugan, te lo ganaste general-.

-Gracias amo-.

-¿Dónde esta Gus por cierto?-.

-Con Elsa, están buscando al demonio de la destrucción, mi señor ¿Qué es exactamente el demonio de la destrucción?-.

-Lo sabrás cuando el momento llegue, por ahora confórmate en saber que es el arma máxima y que cuando reviva, nada podrá detenerme-.

-Entiendo mi lord-.

**En Dinotopía….**

Como Espectra había dicho, Gus estaba ayudando a Elsa.

-No lo entiendo ¿Qué es lo que Mesogog busca aquí?-.

-Eso es cosa suya, la tuya obedecer ordenes-.

Los dos científicos que Mesogog había capturado, trabajaban en la parte baja indicándoles a los triptoides donde cavaran.

-Esto es un error-dijo Ancient-no deberíamos servir a ese monstruo-.

-Yo solo busco el arma máxima-dijo Clay.

-Esta loco, somos prisioneros y lo que Mesogog quiere es un arma capaz de destruir al mundo-.

-Somos científicos, es nuestro deber conseguir lo más avanzado y lograr que evolucione-.

-Habla como mi antiguo asistente-dijo Ancient-él no tenía respeto alguno por las criaturas, trataba de obligarlos a evolucionar-.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-pregunto Clay.

-La evolución es un hecho natural, nosotros no somos nadie para intervenir-.

-Somos hombres de ciencia, si lo deseamos podemos cambiar el mundo-.

-El hecho de ser científicos no nos da derecho a jugar a ser Dios, somos simples mortales-.

-Me extraña que un científico hable así-.

-Y a mí me extraña que usted hable así, un científico debe buscar una forma de ayudar a la humanidad, no de destruirla-.

-¡Basta de platicas!-grito Elsa-¡Trabajen!-.

Ambos científicos volvieron a lo suyo, esta vez vigilados por Shier y Gabro.

**En la fortaleza…**

Cell buscaba en los archivos del pasado, presente y futuro para conocer al tercer científico que se necesitaría para completar el plan de Mesogog.

-Falta poco-.

**En el bosque…**

Tras descansar 30 minutos, Yubel dispuso un pequeño combate.

-Ok ¿Quién contra quien?-pregunto Shun.

-Los 9 vs mí-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Bromeas?-pregunto Odd.

-No parece muy justo-dijo Hikaru.

Yubel cerró los ojos-Ya veremos-dijo poniéndose en guardia-ustedes lancen el primer golpe-.

Lo chicos se pusieron en guardia, mientras los dinosaurios y los Bakugan observaban un poco retirados.

-Esto será interesante-dijo Yami.

Los chicos atacaron a Yubel, quien solo esquivaba cada ataque.

Odd trato de golpearla, pero Yubel lo detuvo y lo uso de escudo, después lo lanzo contra Kenneth.

-¿Por qué siempre pasa esto cuando estoy cerca de ti?-.

Yubel peleaba magistralmente, a pesar de la superación numérica.

Yubel salto y pateo a todos.

-Es buena-dijo Dan.

-Demasiado buena-dijo Hikaru.

-Recuerden, no importa que sean dino guerreros o peleadores Bakugan, somos un equipo, son un equipo, peleen con tal-.

Ulrich se levanto al igual que Dan.

-Andando-.

Ambos chicos atacaron a Yubel, quien se defendía de ambos.

-Ayudémoslos-dijo Yumi.

Yumi y Aelita saltaron para atacar juntas, pero Yubel las bloqueo usando a Ulrich y Dan.

-Lo siento chicos-se disculpo Aelita.

-No te preocupes-dijo Dan aturdido.

Yubel puso una mano en el hombro de Aelita y la arrojó contra Yumi.

-Nunca debes distraerte en un combate-.

Mira ataco lanzando una patada, que Yubel detuvo con su mano.

-Eres muy buena, estoy impresionada-dijo Mira.

-Gracias, pero aun no has visto nada, Yubel lanzo a Mira contra Hikaru, quien trato de atacarla por la espalda.

-El ataque sorpresa funciona mejor cuando no causas vibraciones-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Las vibraciones que generas con cada paso que das, debes aprender a atacar sin hacer el menor ruido ni la menor vibración-.

-¿Algo así?-.

Ulrich ataco a su hermana, quien no lo vio venir.

-Veo que no has olvidado esa lección-.

-Nunca olvido nada de lo que me enseñaste-.

-Eso me alegra, pero hay cosas que nunca te he enseñado, como esta-.

Yubel atrajo el rostro de Ulrich, quien se asusto y Yubel lo pateo.

-Te lo dije-.

Dan trato de golpearla, pero Yubel lo detuvo y lo lanzo al suelo.

Kenneth y Shun atacaron en conjunto usando sus habilidades ninja.

-Dos guerreros ninja, los ninja son fuertes, pero no deben olvidar que son un equipo, pelen como uno solo-.

Ambos asintieron, aunque estaban algo aturdidos.

Ulrich volvió al ataque, Yubel lo detuvo de su brazo y lo estampo contra un árbol.

-Tú eres el líder, ser bueno no basta, debes ser mejor, mejor que yo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mesogog es fuerte, tú debes serlo aun más-.

-Lo se, pero ¿mejor que tú?-pregunto Ulrich como si fuera algo imposible.

Yubel lo lanzo al suelo-Si, mejor que yo, puedes hacerlo, has demostrado que puedes hacer todo lo que quieras y se que llegaras a ser más fuerte que yo, ese siempre ha sido mi deseo-.

-¿Qué sea mejor que tú?-.

-Si, que seas mejor que yo, porque se que tú puedes lograr cosas que yo nunca podría, ese es mi anhelo-.

Yubel lanzo un golpe pegándole a Odd, quien se había dispuesto a sorprenderla.

-Vibraciones chico, vibraciones-.

-Es muy buena-dijo Shun.

-Demasiado-concordó Hikaru.

-¿Quieren continuar?-pregunto Yubel.

Los chicos se miraron entre si.

-No-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Eso creí-dijo Yubel sonriendo-volvamos a la Hermitage a descansar-.

La mayoría, bueno, solo Yubel no estaba cansada, el resto hacia esfuerzos por no caerse.

**En la Hermitage…..**

Pu y Mu veían la TV, mientras Dimitria y Popo meditaban en el jardín.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el entrenamiento?-les pregunto Dimitria.

-Agotador-respondió Odd tirándose al sofá.

-Yubel si que es una gran guerrera-dijo Mira también agotada.

-Les dije-dijo Ulrich sonriendo, aunque también cansado.

-Bueno, les daré algo de beber-dijo Dimitria.

-Te ayudo-dijo Yubel.

Fueron a la cocina.

-Tu hermana es extraordinaria-dijo Dan.

-No, es la mejor-.

-¿Y quiere que tú seas mejor que ella?-pregunto Kenneth-buena suerte con eso-.

-Lo se-.

-Yo creo que lo lograras-dijo Yumi.

-Gracias, aunque lo veo prácticamente imposible-.

-¿Quién quiere algo frio de beber?-pregunto Popo poniendo una charola en la mesa de noche.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y todos tomaron un vaso.

-Supongo que todos-dijo Popo algo asustada.

En la cocina, Dimitria hablaba con Yubel.

-¿Crees que Ulrich lo logre?-.

-Tengo total fe en él, algo que mi padre nunca tendrá-.

-¿Acaso no lo quieres?-.

-¿A mi padre? Solo por obligación, pero mi cariño por él desapareció cuando tenía 15 años-.

-¿Fue a esa edad que decidiste irte a viajar por el mundo?-.

-Exacto, mamá siempre me apoyo, peor mi padre-Yubel se rió sarcásticamente-desearía haber tenido un padre como el suyo o el de Yumi, al menos parece que les importaban-.

-Si, eso es cierto-.

Estuvieron hablando un rato mientras los chicos estaban en la sala hablando.

-Y ¿Qué haremos con Mesogog?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se, si supiéramos lo que planea con esos científicos podríamos idear algo-dijo Ulrich.

-Espero que mi padre este bien-dijo Mira.

-Seguro que si, no olvides que Mesogog ha estado buscando científicos para llevar a cabo sus planes, no creo que le pase nada a tu padre o al doctor Ancient mientras Mesogog los necesite-.

-Pero ¿Qué sucederá cuando ya no los necesite?-.

-Buena pregunta, ya que tu hermano también esta con él-dijo Aelita.

-No puedo creer eso, fue un duro golpe-.

-Si Espectra esta con Mesogog, significa que Helios también esta con él-dijo Drago.

-Y Mesogog no tiene respeto por nadie-dijo Yumi-no olviden esa cosa que creo-.

Pasaron un momento en silencio, cuando Dimitria llego.

-Ya es hora de irse, ya casi son las 10 pm-.

Los dino guerreros asintieron y se marcharon, aunque antes de irse, Hikaru hizo algo que la hizo reunir mucho valor, beso a Shun en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches-dijo totalmente roja.

Shun también se sonrojo mientras se tocaba el lugar donde recibió el beso.

-Vaya Shun, tienes una admiradora-se burlo Dan.

-Cállate-.

**En el Kadic….**

Tras despedirse de Yumi y Hikaru, Ulrich, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, aunque Odd acompaño a Aelita a la suya.

-Oye Aelita ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-.

-¿Qué pasa Odd?-.

-¿Por qué te enojaste tanto cuando fuimos a Londres?-.

Aelita se sonrojo-Por lo que dijiste-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-De que era el lugar perfecto para que los enamorados se declararan, creo que esperaba….olvídalo-.

-¡Espera! ¿Acaso esperabas esto?-.

Odd acerco sus labios a los de Aelita y le dio un tierno beso, Aelita se mostro sorprendida, pero luego correspondió el beso rodeando sus brazos en el cuello de Odd.

Kenneth, que se disponía a ir al baño, al verlos…..

-Mejor voy luego-dijo y regreso a su cuarto.

Odd y Aelita continuaron besándose bajo la luz de la luna, pero alguien más iba a tener su noche mágica.

**En la Hermitage…..**

Ya todos se habían ido a dormir, Dan salió al baño y cuando regresaba a su habitación, oyó un ruido que salía de la habitación de Mira.

-Mira ¿estas bien?-pregunto al verla llorando.

-Si…..no te preocupes-.

Dan se sentó en la cama junto con Mira.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme lo que te pasa-.

Mira asintió-Es solo que….no puedo creer que las dos únicas personas de mi familia que quedan, sirvan a un monstruo como Mesogog-.

Dan abrazo a Mira-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de su error-.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara si Mesogog decide eliminarlos?-.

-No te preocupes, como dijo Aelita, lo que sea que Mesogog planea, le llevara algo de tiempo, ya que aun no tiene los amuletos-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Mira más tranquila.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin saber en que momento ni como paso, sus labios se juntaron sellando un hermoso beso, en el que la luna fue su único testigo.

Más tarde ambos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Dos parejas habían nacido, un poco de felicidad ha llegado al corazón de dos chicas esa noche.

**En la fortaleza….**

-¡He terminado!-exclamo Zeltrax.

Mesogog y Espectra se acercaron.

-Mi señor, Espectra, permítanme presentarles al nuevo y mejorado Helios-.

Helios apareció de una maquina totalmente cambiado, las partes mecánicas habían sido mejoradas obteniendo garras más largas, cañones en sus hombros y en sus rodillas, su cabeza obtuvo un casco de metal reforzado, sus alas era totalmente metálicas y de su pecho sobresalía una armadura (tipo Metalgreymon y Wargrowlmon).

En ese momento Elsa y Shier entraron.

-Impresionante ¿usaste tecnología generación 12?-pregunto Elsa.

Zeltrax negó con su dedo índice-13-.

-Estoy complacido Zeltrax-dijo Mesogog.

Helios volvió a su forma de esfera y Espectra lo tomo, antes de decir algo, Cell apareció.

-Mi señor, he descubierto al último genio que necesitamos-.

-¿Quién es?-.

-Un hombre llamado Franz Hopper, que afortunadamente vive en este mundo-.

-Espectra ¿listo para probar a tu nuevo Helios?-.

-Si amo-dijo Espectra sonriendo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 27, como dije lo prometido es deuda, fue mi forma de celebrar que ya salí a vacaciones, Mesogog ha encontrado al último científico y solo le falta encontrar al demonio de la destrucción._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_disfrute mucho de la conversación, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, me sorprende lo mucho que tenemos en común a pesar de vivir tan lejos, ojala las chicas que conozco fueran como tú, realmente me sentiría mejor así, ya que aquí casi no hay nadie que tenga los mismos gustos que yo y si lo hay, es mi prima jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_tienes razón, Odd debería aprender a callarse, aunque creo que es algo imposible, después de todo se trata de Odd jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis saludos para Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	28. Pelea de fuego

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la lucha por proteger al último científico, el padre de Aelita, Franz Hopper._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 Pelea de fuego.**

**En la fortaleza….**

Cell tecleaba algunos datos en la computadora.

-¿Qué has descubierto?-pregunto Elsa.

-El último científico trabaja en el gobierno francés, tiene una esposa llamada Anthea y una hija llamada Aelita-.

-¿Aelita? Ese nombre me suena-dijo Gabro.

-Es el nombre de la niña que tiene el amuleto del Velociraptor-dijo Shier.

-Oh, cierto-.

-Eso significa-intervino Elsa-que los mocosos podrían poner más empeño en detenernos-.

-Una oportunidad perfecta-dijo la oscura voz de Mesogog.

-¿A que se refiere amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-A que es la oportunidad de probar los nuevos poderes de Helios-.

-Estoy de acuerdo amo-dijo Espectra.

-Tengo una pregunta majestad-dijo Cell-¿usara a Helios para dar el primer golpe o esperara a que los mocosos venzan a nuestros dinosaurios?-.

Elsa y Shier lo miraron rápidamente y retrocedieron.

-¡Oh, aguarden!-exclamo Cell al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho-eso no sonó nada bien-volteo y vio a Mesogog-amo…no quise…-.

Mesogog le disparo un rayo y Cell cayó al suelo.

-Supongo que me lo merecía-.

-Ahora vayan-dijo Mesogog-y no vuelvan sin Franz Hopper-.

-¡Si amo!-.

**En la Hermitage….**

Dimitria meditaban mientras sus invitados desayunaban.

-Entonces ¿son novios?-pregunto Popo.

-Si-respondieron Dan y Mira tomándose de las manos.

-Es una buena noticia-dijo Shun.

En ese momento, los dino guerreros llegaron.

-No son los únicos-dijo Pu al ver a Odd y Aelita tomados de la mano.

-¿También son novios?-les pregunto Popo.

-¿También? ¿Quién más se hizo novios?-pregunto Odd.

-Dan y Mira-respondió Mu.

Muchas felicitaciones se oyeron de parte de todo el grupo.

-Solo faltan ustedes y tal vez dos más-susurro Yubel.

A Ulrich, Yumi y Hikaru se les puso la cara totalmente roja.

Pero todas esas bromas pararon cuando Dimitria entro corriendo sobresaltándolos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumi.

-Mesogog ataca-.

-¿Dónde? Época, fecha y lugar-pidió Odd.

-Francia, siglo 21 y hoy-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Un laboratorio del gobierno francés, parece que Mesogog busca otro científico.

-Oye Aelita ¿tu padre no trabaja para el gobierno?-pregunto Kenneth.

Aelita palideció.

**En un laboratorio subterráneo del gobierno….**

Franz Hopper trabajaba en un nuevo proyecto, el cual consistía en un nuevo aparato de energía nuclear.

-Profesor-dijo uno de sus asistentes.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Los niveles están arriba de los límites-dijo alarmado.

-No te preocupes Xánder, solo es una pequeña prueba que estoy haciendo-.

-¿Una prueba?-.

-Así es, trato de ver la reacción del nuevo metal con esta energía que estoy diseñando-

-Entiendo-.

**Afuera, en la superficie….**

-¿Es aquí?-pregunto Gabro.

-Si tonto, es aquí-dijo Shier-comencemos con la primera parte del plan ¡Torbosaurus devóralos!-.

-Muy bien ¡Anchyceraptop aplasta!-.

Dos dinosaurios malignos entraron en acción.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos-dio Shier.

**En la Hermitage….**

-¡Ulrich! Siento la presencia de dos dinosaurios malignos-dijo Dreyco.

-Mesogog-dijo Ulrich.

-Tenemos que irnos, mi padre esta en peligro-.

Dimitria asintió y abrió el portal.

Cuando se fueron, Pu y Mu aparecieron de la cocina con un plátano cada uno.

-¡Ay por favor!-dijo Mu.

-¡Otra vez!-grito Pu.

**En un bosque….**

El portal se abrió y los chicos surgieron.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Odd.

-En un bosque-dijo Kenneth.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo un ruido se oyó en la distancia.

-Y creo que vamos por el camino correcto-dijo Yumi.

-Será más rápido si vamos volando-dijo Drago.

-Pues eso haremos-Ulrich vio a Yumi y Shun, quienes asintieron.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Gina e Ingrad aparecieron en sus tamaños normales.

-Tengan cuidado-les advirtió Yubel.

Los tres chicos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

-Muy bien, andando-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Se van tan pronto?-dijo la voz de Espectra.

-Espectra-dijo Dan apretando su puño.

-Keith-dijo Mira con tristeza.

-¿Me extrañaron?-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Espectra?-pregunto Dan.

-Quiero pelear con los tres miembros más fuertes de su equipo-.

-Y yo acepto-dijo Odd.

-Eh Odd, creo que se refiere a Ulrich, Yubel y alguien más-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Yo!-exclamo Odd (tipo chapulín colorado).

-De hecho es Dan-dijo Espectra.

Odd cayó al suelo (estilo anime) y se abrazo las rodillas con líneas azules totalmente deprimido.

-Siempre es lo mismo-.

Espectra lo miro sin entender.

-Solo esta haciendo berrinche-dijo Kenneth.

-Bueno ¿aceptan?-.

-Claro-dijo Ulrich.

-Siempre acepto pelear contigo-dijo Dan.

-Supongo que si-dijo Yubel.

-Bien-.

-Pero…..-Aelita estaba muy preocupada por su padre y sus amigos.

-Descuiden, nosotros no encargaremos de él, mientras ustedes van a enfrentar a los demás siervos de Mesogog-dijo Ulrich.

Aelita asintió, pero Mira no estaba muy segura.

-Yo también quiero pelear-.

Pero Dan negó con la cabeza-Mira, se que es duro para ti, pero respóndeme ¿crees poder enfrentar a tu propio hermano?-.

Mira se quedo pensando y agacho la cabeza con tristeza.

-No te preocupes, nos encargaremos de él-dijo Ulrich.

Mira asintió y se fue con el resto de sus amigos.

-Buena suerte-les deseo.

Cuando se fueron, Ulrich, Yubel y Dan se prepararon para enfrentar a Espectra.

-Debieron aceptar la ayuda de sus amigos-se burlo.

-Podemos vencerte entre los tres-dijo Ulrich-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

Dos dinosaurios legendarios y un guerrero Bakugan aparecieron listos para el combate.

-Así que ustedes son dos de los dinosaurios más poderosos-.

-Así es-dijo Yami.

-Perfecto ¡Helios surge!-.

El nuevo Helios apareció en un tornado de fuego.

-Helios, has cambiado-dijo Drago.

-Así es Drago y veo que este es mi día de suerte, no solo acabare contigo sino también con dos de los dinosaurios legendarios-.

-Se supone que eres un Bakugan-dijo Dreyco-¿cómo permitiste que Mesogog te hiciera eso?-.

-Lo único que Mesogog hizo fue darme una evolución suprema-.

-La evolución es un acto natural, Mesogog no tenía derecho a interferir en él, así como tú no tienes derecho a aceptar ese cambio antinatural-.

-Ya escuche suficiente, solo tienen celos de que yo me he vuelto un Bakugan supremo-

-No sabes cuan equivocado estas-dijo Yami.

-¡Ya basta de platicas!-dijo Espectra-¡Helios destrúyelos!-.

Helios se lanzo contra sus tres adversarios, que se prepararon para pelear.

**En el laboratorio…..**

Gabro vio a los chicos acercarse.

-Ahí vienen-.

-Pro no viene Ulrich-dijo Shier decepcionada.

-Excelente-dijo Elsa-eso significa que el plan esta marchando a la perfección-.

-¡Solo hay dos dinosaurios!-dijo Gina.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Yumi.

-Los demás aun no llegan, tendremos que ganar tiempo-dijo Shun-¿lista Ingrad?-.

Gina e Ingrad descendieron y se prepararon para pelear.

-Los esperábamos-dijo Elsa.

-No dejaremos que se lleven a Franz Hopper-dijo Yumi.

-¿En serio? Pues dudo mucho que puedan impedirlo-dijo Zeltrax apareciendo-verán, desde lo que paso con Magicdramon, he hecho algunas mejoras a mis creaciones-.

-¿A que te refieres?-dijo Yumi.

Los ojos de Zeltrax brillaron con misterio cuando el resto del equipo llego.

-Que bien llegamos a tiempo ¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Triceraptop golpea!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

-¡Wilda ataca!-.

Los 5 dinosaurios y los dos Bakugan se prepararon para la batalla.

-Esto es malo-dijo Cell.

-No lo creo, gracias a esto-Zeltrax saco dos aparatos redondos-¡Shier! ¡Gabro! ¡Úsenlos!-.

Shier y Gabro tomaron los aparatos y colocándolos en unos brazaletes.

-¡Evolución suprema!-.

El torbosaurus y el anchyceraptop comenzaron a cambiar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Odd.

-Lo mismo que la última vez-dijo Tricero.

-Los están obligando a evolucionar-dijo Hoshi.

Ambos dinosaurios rugieron y sus nuevas formas aparecieron.

El torbosaurus obtuvo dos colas y dos cabezas más, sus brazos se alargaron, de sus cabezas surgieron escamas que les daba una apariencia más macabra.

El anchyceraptop se había levantado en dos patas, de su pecho surgieron dos cuernos más, su patas delanteras se convirtieron en manos y de sus cuernos en la cabeza surgieron tentáculos.

-Mi maquina de evolución es todo un éxito-dijo Zeltrax.

-Creo que estamos en problemas-dijo Kenneth.

**En el bosque…..**

Drago cayó sobre unos árboles, mientras Dreyco y Yami atacaban a Helios.

-Por favor, ustedes son historia extinta, no pueden ganarme-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dreyco atacándolo con su cola.

-¿Con eso me quieres vencer?-.

-No, solo distraer-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Estrella de fuego!-grito Yubel.

-¡Dragón máximo!-grito Dan.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, pero Helios resulto ileso.

-Por favor-dijo Espectra-el metal de Helios esta hecho con tecnología generación 13, es muy superior a sus patéticos poderes-.

-Se supone que Helios es tu amigo-dijo Ulrich-¿Por qué dejaste que Mesogog le hiciera eso?-.

-Solo permití que lo convirtiera en un Bakugan más poderoso que el mismo Bakugan máximo y los dinosaurios legendarios-.

-Así es Espectra, ahora soy el Bakugan supremo-.

-Eres un hablador y un tonto-dijo Yami-los dinosaurios y los Bakugan no somos tan diferentes, menos los que son del tipo dragón-.

-De los dinosaurios los dragones evolucionamos-dijo Drago-y así ha sido desde siempre, todo un proceso natural-.

-Lo que Mesogog hace es violar todas las leyes naturales ¿Por qué no ves la verdad?-cuestiono Dreyco.

-Todo lo que quiero es ser el más poderoso, que importa el método que use para lograrlo-dijo Helios lanzándose al ataque.

**En el laboratorio….**

Un guardia entro corriendo.

-Profesor atacan la base-.

-Lo se y mi hija esta ahí-dijo Franz Hopper viendo la pantalla y el rostro de Aelita.

**Afuera….**

-¡Ataquen!-ordenaron Shier y Gabro.

Los dos dinosaurios mutantes se lanzaron al ataque.

-¡Ingrad! ¡Viento ninja!-.

Ingrad lanzo su ataque, pero no le hizo el menor daño a esas abominaciones, el torbosaurus la mordió del brazo con una de sus cabezas, mientras otra la atacaba.

-¡Ingrad!-grito Shun al verla caer.

-¡Hoshi! ¡Ayuda a Ingrad!-pidió Hikaru.

Hoshi embistió al torbosaurus.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hoshi.

-Si, muchas gracias-dijo Ingrad.

-Gracias por salvar a Ingrad-dijo Shun.

-No es nada, para eso están los amigos-dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Hikaru provoco que Shun se sonrojara.

-No es el momento para romances-dijo Kenneth.

Gina se elevo y ataco al torbosaurus, pero este la detuvo y la estampo contra el suelo.

-¡Gina!-grito Yumi.

Tricero arremetió contra el torbosaurus salvando a Gina.

-Es muy poderoso-dijo Yumi.

Mientras la pelea se llevaba a cabo, Zeltrax, Elsa y Cell planeaban su jugada.

-Vayamos por el doctor mientras están ocupados-dijo Elsa-y ustedes dos asegúrense de que no nos sigan-.

-¡Si general!-dijeron Shier y Gabro.

Mira vio a esos tres irse-¡Aelita! ¡Van por tu padre!-.

Aelita al verlos irse, tembló de miedo.

-¡Tenemos que salvarlo!-grito, pero luego recordó a Dai.

-No te preocupes, ve por tu padre, yo resistiré-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Si, ve-.

Aelita asintió y echo a correr siguiendo a los tres generales.

Odd la ver a su novia irse fue tras ella, pero no fue el único que la vio.

-No darán un paso más-dijo Gabro.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Yumi pateo a Gabro, quien cayó sobre Shier-¡Vayan!-.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso flacuchenta!-grito Shier furiosa.

**En el bosque….**

Dreyco, Yami y Drago fueron derribados por los ataques de Helios.

-¿Por qué no se rinden? Sería todo más fácil-se burlo Espectra.

-Rendirse es una palabra que no conozco-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero muerte es una que pronto conocerán-dijo Helios lanzándose sobre Ulrich.

Dreyco lo embistió y lo alejo.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, gracias amigo-.

-No es nada-.

Helios se levanto.

-Fue un golpe de suerte-.

-La suerte no tiene nada que ver-dijo Yami.

-Helios ¿no te das cuenta de que Mesogog solo te utiliza a ti y a Espectra?-cuestiono Drago.

-Que importa lo que Mesogog quiera con tal de que me de más poder-.

-Estás loco-dijo Yubel.

-Tal vez-dijo Espectra-pero ahora contemplen los poderes que Mesogog le entrego a Helios ¡Cañón de fuego!-.

Todas las armas de Helios generaron una gigantesca bola de fuego que se impacto contra los tres protectores.

**En el laboratorio (superficie)…..**

El ataque genero un destello que todos pudieron ver.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No lo se, pero no me agrada-dijo Shun.

En ese momento, Dreyco, Yami y Drago cayeron al suelo pesadamente, mientras Ulrich, Yubel y Dan estaban en los brazos de cada uno.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Hikaru asustada.

-Helios es más poderoso ahora-dijo Dan.

En ese momento Helios apareció con Espectra en su hombro, quien sonrió al ver las dos creaciones de Zeltrax y lo poderosos que eran.

**En el laboratorio subterráneo….**

Franz Hopper trataba de bloquear las entradas cuando se escucharon fuertes golpes en la puerta.

Asustado, tecleo con más prisa los códigos, pero fue muy tarde, la puerta se abrió violentamente y los tres generales aparecieron.

-Dr. Franz Hopper-dijo Elsa-ahora trabaja para nosotros-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 28, espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo uno de los dinosaurios legendarios tendrá una evolución para combatir a estas nuevas fuerzas, no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, fue solo un error de dedo, me da gusto ver que la historia va de acuerdo a todo lo que esperabas, al igual que tu participación, tengo una idea de cómo juntarte con Shun, pero eso lo sabrás más adelante, por ahora espera al siguiente capítulo, porque uno de los dinosaurios evolucionara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_puede ser una pareja extraña, pero es de mis favoritas, además, no creo que Kenneth creyera conveniente interrumpir jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, juntos mis saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos… _


	29. Dragon negro

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y una evolución va a comenzar, es hora de nivelar la pelea con una nueva evolución._

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 Le evolución de Dreyco.**

**Dragón negro.**

Franz Hopper avanzo sin temor, cosa que no hicieron sus ayudantes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

-Yo soy Elsa y estos dos son Zeltrax y Cell, sus nuevos amos-.

-Señora, creo que esta confundida-.

Elsa puso mala cara cuando Hopper dijo…

-¿Señora? ¡Pero si apenas tengo 26 años!-grito molesta.

Cell la sujeto-Tranquila, tranquila, lo necesitamos vivo-.

-Además ese viejo no reconocería a una lida jovencita cuando la viera-dijo Zeltrax.

Elsa se calmo-Tienen razón-dijo acomodándose el cabello-además Mesogog le tiene algo peor de lo que yo le haría-.

-¿Mesogog?-.

-Su nuevo amo y pronto el de todo el universo-dijo Zeltrax.

Hopper aun no retrocedía, cuando Zeltrax y Cell fueron golpeados por una flecha y un dardo.

-¿Qué?-Elsa volteo y vio que Aelita y Odd la pateaban.

-Nadie esclavizara a mi padre-.

-¡Aelita!-.

-¡Papá!-.

-¡Odd!-grito Odd.

Hopper y Aelita lo vieron con extrañeza.

Elsa y sus amigos comenzaban a recuperarse.

-No hay tiempo para hablar-dijo uno de los asistentes, tenemos que irnos-.

Los tres asintieron y todos abandonaron el laboratorio.

-¡Que no escapen!-grito Elsa furiosa.

Zeltrax se levanto-¡Tyrannodrones!-15 Tyrannodrones aparecieron-¡Captúrenlos!-.

Los tyrannodrones comenzaron a perseguirlos.

**Afuera…**

Gina cayó al suelo justo encima de Chei.

-¡Gina!-.

-¡Chei!-.

Helios y lo otros dos dinosaurios mutantes rugieron.

-Esto es perfecto-dijo Shier-¿pero tenía que lastimar a Ulrich?-pregunto llorando.

-Descuida, el amo Mesogog ya me conto sobre el plan de pasarlo de nuestro lado, no lo lastimare mucho-dijo Espectra.

-Pero su dinosaurio es otra cosa-dijo Helios con maldad.

Dreyco se levanto con suma dificulta, al igual que Ulrich.

-Puede que seas más fuerte, pero no me rendiré sin ¡Pelear!-grito Ulrich.

Dreyco lanzo un rugido demostrando que estaba dispuesto a seguir.

Yubel al ver esto sonrió para si misma-_"Así se habla"-._

-Que tonto-dijo Espectra-ustedes dos encárguense de los demás, Ulrich es mío-.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué nos das ordenes?-cuestiono Gabro.

-Tonto, olvidaste que el amo lo volvió general-dijo Shier.

-Oh cierto-dijo Gabro sonriendo.

Shier negó con la cabeza-¡Ataquen!-.

Los dos dinosaurios lanzaron un rugido listos para pelear.

-¿Creen poder continuar?-pregunto Yumi.

-No te preocupes, no los defraudaremos-dijo Gina.

Gina, Chei, Dai, Tricero, Hoshi y Wilda se pusieron en línea, mientras Drago y Yami a un lado de Dreyco.

-Lo saludos, no se si son muy valientes o muy tontos-dijo Espectra.

-Ya veras-dijo Ulrich.

-Espectra, permíteme acabar con estas tres basuras-pidió Helios.

-Como tú quieras-dijo Espectra.

Helios se rio de manera triunfal-Excelente, ahora la pregunta es por cual comenzare-.

Dreyco se adelanto a los demás-Yo mismo me encargare de derrotarte-.

-No me hagas reír anciano-dijo Helios.

**En el laboratorio….**

Los tyrannodrones pasaron de lado a una bodega, donde estaban Aelita y Odd junto con los trabajadores de ese laboratorio.

-Afortunadamente no son muy listos-dijo Odd.

-¡Alguien me quiere decir que pasa aquí!-grito Xánder.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Aelita.

-Entonces no hay tiempo de contarla-dijo Franz Hopper compresivo-lo importante es salir cuanto antes-.

Aelita sonrió ante las palabras de su padre y con sumo cuidado abandonaron su escondite.

-¡Síganme!-dijo Xánder.

-¡Espera! ¡No es por ahí!-grito Hopper.

Pero fue muy tarde, Xánder dio una vuelta en la esquina y se topo con tres tyrannodrones y Cell.

-Miren lo que nos trajo la marea, el perro del profesor, ahora solo falta hallar a su amo ¡Atrápenlo!-.

Los tyrannodrones se lanzaron sobre Xánder, quien fue salvado por Odd.

-¿Qué no sabe escuchar?-pregunto levantándolo y corriendo.

-No se queden ahí ¡Tras ellos!-.

Los tyrannodrones fueron tras ellos, pero afortunadamente ya les llevaban ventaja.

Odd y Xánder llegaron con los demás.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez-dijo Hopper.

-Algo más como eso y harás que nos maten-dijo Odd.

-No creo que haga falta-dijo Zeltrax apareciendo.

-¿Qué no los quieren en sus casas?-cuestiono Odd.

**Afuera…..**

Dreyco cayó al suelo, seguido de sus otros amigos.

-Rayos, son demasiado poderosos-dijo Kenneth.

Helios avanzo seguido por las creaciones de Zeltrax.

-Ya son nuestros-dijo Gabro.

-Ulrich, no me odies por esto-dijo Shier.

Ulrich se levanto con mucho esfuerzo.

-Esto aun no ha terminado-.

Espectra sonrió con burla-Eres un tonto al creer que puedes vencer a Helios-.

-Y a nuestros súper dinosaurios-dijo Gabro.

-Pero aunque seas tonto, igual te quiero-dijo Shier sonriendo.

Ulrich se sonrojo un poco-Eh…gracias-.

Yumi apretó los puños y los dientes, y con un esfuerzo y velocidad impresionantes se lanzo sobre Shier.

-¡Como molestas flacucha!-.

-¡Cállate zorra!-.

Espectra miro a Gabro.

-Pelea de gatas-dijo simplemente.

-No me importa-dijo Helios-yo quiero acabar con Dreyco-.

-Inténtalo insolente-dijo Dreyco.

Dreyco e Helios comenzaron a luchar, era una batalla titánica.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Drago.

-Preocúpense por otra cosa-dijo Gabro.

Los dos dinosaurios mutantes atacaron Drago, quien fue salvado por Wilda.

-¡Sierra voladora!-grito Kenneth.

Chei arremetió contra el anchyceraptop, pero no le hizo mucho daño.

-Gracias amigos-.

-No tienes que darlas-dijo Chei-estamos juntos en esto-.

-Y morirán juntos-dijo Espectra.

Dreyco golpeo a Helios tirando contra el suelo.

-No lo creo-.

-Tonto, solo haces que tu muerte seas más dolorosa-.

-Eso ya lo veremos Helios-.

Ambos titanes volvieron a combatir.

-¡Ya me canse! ¡Cañón de fuego!-grito Espectra.

Helios disparo su arma mortal dándoles a todos los dinosaurios y Bakugan.

Aunque Yumi y Shier estaban demasiado ocupadas peleando como para darse cuenta.

-Entiéndelo de una buena vez ¡Ulrich es MIO!-grito Shier.

-Y tú entiende que él no es un objeto para que decidas eso-dijo Yumi.

Shier y Yumi continuaban peleando, cuando Aelita y Odd aparecieron acompañados por los investigadores.

-Increíble, dinosaurios y dragones-dijo Hopper.

-¡Atrápenlos!-grito Elsa.

-¡A correr!-dijo Aelita tomando a su padre.

-¡Deténgalos!-grito Elsa furiosa.

Antes de poder continuar, el torbosaurus y el anchyceraptop aparecieron bloqueándoles el camino.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Odd, ya que Dai y Tricero estaban muy débiles para continuar.

-Ya son nuestros-dijo Elsa.

Ulrich, al ver la situación apretó los puños furioso.

-No me rendiré-dijo-jamás dejare de luchas ¡Vamos Dreyco!-.

-Si, será como tú digas Ulrich-.

Ulrich y Dreyco avanzaron hacia Helios, quien los esperaba sin miedo.

-Que tontos-dijo Espectra.

Helios los ataco con un rayo láser derribando a Dreyco.

-Oh no-dijo Mira.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Dan.

Ulrich miro a Dreyco-¡Vamos amigo! ¡Yo se que tu puedes!-.

La espada de Ulrich comenzó a brillar y luego Dreyco.

-¿Qué es esto? Siento un nuevo poder que recorre mi cuerpo-.

-¡Vamos!-grito Ulrich.

Dreyco lanzo un rugido y un tornado de fuego dorado lo rodeo.

-Pero ¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Espectra.

-¿Qué es esto?-dio Helios.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Gina.

-Esta evolucionando-dijo Yami.

-¿Evolucionando?-exclamaron los chicos, menos Yubel, quien solo sonrió.

El tornado desapareció y Dreyco apareció en su nueva forma.

Su cuerpo se alargo, haciéndose más delgado, sus brazos se alargaron un poco, le surgieron alas y su cabeza adopto una mueva forma, se había convertido en un dragón de color negro con ojos dorados y abdomen del mismo color.

-¡Yo soy el dragón negro!-dijo rugiendo.

-Increíble-dijo Hikaru.

-Amigo ¿de verdad eres tú?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si Ulrich, tu deseo de seguir luchando me ha permitido evolucionar-.

Ulrich sostuvo su espada, la cual estaba brillando, cuando ceso vio que se había transformado.

La cabeza se había transformado en la del dragón, sus alas formaron parte del mango y su metal se hizo de color negro.

-¡Genial! ¿Listo para el segundo asalto Espectra?-.

Espectra apretó los puños.

-¿Y que me dices tú Helios?-dijo Dreyco.

-No creas que me ganaras, solo porque evolucionaste un poco-dijo Helios.

-No lo creo, lo se-.

-Insolentes ¡Destrúyanlo!-les ordeno Helios a los dos dinosaurios.

El torbosaurus y el anchyceraptop se lanzaron sobre Dreyco, quien se mantenía quieto.

-Ten cuidado amigo-dijo Ulrich.

-Ellos son los que deben preocuparse-dijo Dreyco.

Cuando sus dos oponentes estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Dreyco abrió su boca y lanzo una bola de fuego dorada.

Ambos dinosaurios recibieron el impacto siendo destruidos.

-¡Mis creaciones!-grito Zeltrax.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Kenneth.

-Y tú sigues Helios-dijo Dreyco.

-Inténtalo-.

Helios se lanzo sobre Dreyco.

-¡No podrás vencerme anciano!-grito antes de recibir un puñetazo de Dreyco.

-Eres un arrogante-dijo dándole un golpe con la cola-¿crees que me rendiré mientras amenaces al mundo? Estas equivocado-.

Dreyco golpeo a Helios y lo estampo contra el suelo.

-¡Helios!-grito Espectra.

-No puede ser-decía Helios-no puedes vencerme anciano-.

-Siempre dices eso Helios-dijo Drago-pero siempre eres superado-.

-¡Cállate!-grito Helios.

Dreyco se lanzo sobre Helios golpeándolos muchas veces.

-¿Por qué no quieres entender?-grito golpeándolo en la cara.

Al mismo tiempo Ulrich golpeo el rostro de Espectra.

-¿Por qué no quieren escuchar a los demás?-.

Espectra e Helios cayeron al suelo.

Ulrich y Dreyco los miraron sin miedo.

-No les perdonaremos todo lo que han hecho-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Llama dorada!-gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

La llama de Dreyco impacto en Helios venciéndolo y regresándolo a su forma de esfera.

-No puede ser-dijo Espectra.

-Perdiste-dijo Ulrich.

Dreyco lanzo un rugido y regreso a su tamaño pequeño totalmente exhausto.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si, no te preocupes-.

-Que bueno-.

-Lo lograron-dijo Mira.

-¡Si!-grito Odd.

Espectra estaba atónito, no podía creer que Helios hubiera perdido.

Zeltrax estaba igual de sorprendido, no podía creer que Helios perdiera aun con todas las mejoras que le hizo.

-¡Ulrich! ¡Eres sensacional!-grito Shier.

Espectra la miro molesto.

-Aunque, es una pena que Helios perdiera-dijo Shier asustada.

Por primera vez, Yumi estuvo de acuerdo con Shier, Ulrich era sensacional.

-¿Y que van a hacer ahora?-pregunto Odd.

Los dinosaurios y los Bakugan, aunque cansados, aun podían proteger a sus amigos.

-Estamos en problemas-dijo Cell.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Hopper.

Espectra retrocedió junto a sus amigos, cuando una híper puerta se abrió.

-¡El cara de lagarto!-grito Odd.

Mesogog había llegado, sus hombres retrocedieron asustados.

-Amo…yo….-comenzó Espectra.

-Luego ajustare cuentas con ustedes-dijo con maldad.

Mesogog lanzo una ráfaga de energía que devolvió a los dinosaurios y Bakugan a su tamaño pequeño.

-¡Corre papá!-grito Aelita.

Pero Hopper no pudo huir, porque Mesogog lanzo un laser que se amarro en el cuerpo de Hopper como una soga.

-Excelente-.

Mesogog salto y atrapo a Hopper.

-¡No!-grito Aelita y comenzó a correr.

Pero antes de llegar, Mesogog abrió una híper puerta y se marcho con Hopper.

-Padre-.

El resto de los guerreros de Mesogog también se marcharon.

-Fallamos-dijo Aelita cayendo al suelo de rodillas, Odd corrió a su lado.

**En la fortaleza…**

Los tyrannodrones se llevaron a Hopper con los otros científicos y Mesogog se sentó en su trono.

Sus esbirros se acercaron temblando de miedo, en especial Espectra.

-No fue un fracaso total-dijo Elsa.

Mesogog levanto su mirada y los 7 retrocedieron.

-No-admitió-pero tampoco fue una victoria total, el Tyrannosaurus ha evolucionado y venció a Helios-.

-Fue solo suerte-dijo Helios.

-Silencio, la suerte no tuvo nada que ver, Dreyco no se rindió al igual que Ulrich, lo que logro que evolucionara-.

La vista de Mesogog se dirigió hacia Shier, quien solo espero asustada.

-Creí que habías dicho que podías pasarlo de mi lado-.

-Mil disculpas amo-dijo Shier rápidamente-pero esa flacucha siempre esta en medio y yo…..-.

-No quiero excusas, por ahora debemos buscar al demonio de la destrucción, ahora que tengo a los tres científicos es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se levante de nuevo-.

-Pero ¿y si Dimitria se entera?-pregunto Cell.

-Por eso ustedes se aseguraran de que eso no pase-declaro Mesogog.

**En la Hermitage…**

Tras contarle a Dimitria lo que paso, la reina se quedo pensando.

-No se que quiere Mesogog con esos científicos, pero si se esto y es que no podemos permitir que continúe con su enfermiza ambición-.

-Pero ¿cómo vamos a detenerlo si no sabemos que planea?-pregunto Odd.

-Es más, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta su base-dijo Kenneth.

Dimitria se quedo pensando-Por el momento deberán volver a su entrenamiento, Yubel, se que puedo confiarte eso-.

Yubel asintió.

-Si ya no hay nada más que decir-dijo Dimitria.

Pero Ulrich aun quería saber algo.

-Alteza, yo quiero saber algo-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Se trata de Dreyco-Ulrich le mostro a Dreyco y su nueva apariencia.

-Ah, evoluciono-.

-Si, pero ¿cómo sucedió?-.

Dimitria suspiro-Cuando sus dinosaurios y ustedes alcancen una conexión que va más allá de cualquier límite, el dinosaurio experimenta un cambio radical, es decir, evoluciona, haciéndose más fuerte, más rápido y más listo, muchas veces toman la forma de aquello que menos te esperas-.

-Entiendo-.

-Pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué fue lo que lo hizo evolucionar?-.

Antes de que Ulrich hablara, Odd grito la respuesta.

-¡La determinación de Ulrich!-grito.

Muchas miradas se posaron en él.

-¿Demasiado?-.

-No para ti-dijo Kenneth.

Muchas risas se escucharon, incluso de Aelita.

**En Dinotopía…..**

Hopper trabajaba junto con el profesor Clay y el Dr. Anciente vigilados por Gus.

-¡Más rápido! Mesogog no tolerara más retrasos-.

**En la fortaleza…**

Espectra golpeo furioso la pared de un pasillo.

-Esto no se quedara así Ulrich Stern ¡Juro que me vengare!-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 29, Dreyco ha evolucionado, pero Mesogog ha secuestrado a Franz Hopper, acercándose cada vez más a encontrar al demonio de la destrucción, en el próximo capítulo continuara el entrenamiento a manos de Yubel._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_hola, no te conectaste ayer (jueves) jajaja, pero yo entiendo, no ver a tu prima por un año completo, es mucha razón para no hacerlo, seguro tenían mucho de que hablar, por cierto, me gustaría saber ¿Qué te pareció raro del capítulo anterior? Tal vez fue un error mío y me gustaría saber que me salió mal para corregirlo jeje, me da gusto que te haya gustado y más lo que le paso a Shier. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho y espero que pronto volvamos a chatear._

**Moon-9215: **_respondiendo a tu pregunta, Cell no fue destruido, solo castigado por lo que dijo, ya que Mesogog aun lo necesita para completar sus planes, no olvides que después de dispararle un rayo, Cell dijo "me lo merecía", espero que haya quedado aclarada tu duda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	30. Pelear sin vision

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación del entrenamiento de los chicos de manos de Yubel._

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 Pelear sin visión.**

El día comenzaba de nuevo y los chicos se encontraban en el mismo lugar donde habían estado entrenando hace dos días.

-¿Qué haremos hoy hermana?-.

-¿Otro combate?-pregunto Dan-me muero por tener la revancha-.

-Tranquilo Dan-dijo Drago.

-Algo así-dijo Yubel.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Yumi.

-Me refiero a que tendremos otro combate, pero en esta ocasión será con los ojos cerrados-dijo Yubel.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, pero primero necesito a un voluntario-.

Nadie se atrevía a aceptar un combate así, hasta que….

-Yo lo hare-dijo Yumi.

-De acuerdo-Yubel sonrió y se vendo los ojos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunto Yumi.

-Dije que sería un combate sin visión, me vende los ojos para darte una ventaja, ahora atácame-.

-Pero no es justo-dijo Yumi.

-Ya veremos-.

Yumi aun tenía dudas.

-No temas, yo estaré bien-.

Yumi asintió y ataco a Yubel, quien bloqueo su ataque con su mano.

-Muy bien, pero aun te falta algo-dijo lanzándola contra el suelo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Eres buena guerrera, pero tienes una gran debilidad-.

-¿Insinúas que soy débil?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Eres una gran guerrera, como ya te lo dije, pero tienes una debilidad mortal-.

Yumi ataco a Yubel, quien detuvo su golpe y se acerco al oído de Yumi.

-Le temes a tus propios sentimientos-.

Yumi la miro confundida, algo que Yubel aprovecho para derribarla.

Yumi trato de levantarse, pero Yubel le puso su pie encima.

-Y solo hasta que venzas ese temor serás invencible-.

Se oyeron aplausos y Yubel se quito el vendaje.

-Pero lo hiciste bien-dijo ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Yumi tomo su mano, pero tenía mala cara por lo que Yubel le dijo.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-dijo Dan.

-Tu hermana es asombrosa-dijo Mira.

-Ella es la mejor-dijo Ulrich.

Yubel se acerco al grupo y Yami subió a su hombro.

-Eso fue extraordinario Yubel-.

-Gracias amigo, pero me interesa saber su opinión-dijo refiriéndose a los chicos.

-Eso es un tipo de estilo ninja-dijo Shun-pelear sin la necesidad de usar la vista-.

-Exacto, pero no se necesita ser un ninja para poder pelear sin el uso de la vista-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Cualquiera puede aprender a pelear sin la vista, solo debes aprender a sentir lo que hay a tu alrededor y sentir…-.

-Las vibraciones de tu oponente-dijo Ulrich.

-Correcto-.

-Genial-dijo Kenneth.

-Y ¿entonces que haremos?-pregunto Aelita.

Yubel sonrió-Síganme-.

-Algo no me gusta nada de esa mirada-dijo Kenneth.

Al oír eso Yubel aumento su sonrisa.

**En Dinotopía…**

Los tres científicos trabajaban vigilados por los tyrannodrones.

-Ni siquiera se que estamos buscando-dijo el Dr. Ancient.

-Algo que seguro será el mayor hallazgo de todos-dijo el profesor Clay.

Hopper no decía nada, pero tampoco hacía nada.

-¿Hay algún problema profesor?-dijo la oscura voz de Mesogog.

-Si, me niego ha trabajar sabiendo que lo que se encuentre destruirá al mundo-.

-No tiene opción, haga lo que le ordeno o sufra la ira de mi decepción-.

Hopper apretó los puños-Pues adelante-.

Hopper destruyo un maquina que se encargaba de cavar.

-Hágame lo que quiera, pero me niego a ser parte de esta….abominación-.

Mesogog lo miro y con suavidad respondió.

-Es valiente doctor, los aprecio por eso, pero tal vez su valor se esfume cuando sean su esposa y su hija cuyas vidas estén en peligro-.

Al oír eso, Hopper palideció-¿Qué? No las meta en esto-.

-Elsa-llamo Mesogog.

-Si amo-.

-Se ten amable de traerme a la esposa y a la hija de Dr. Hopper-.

-¡No!-grito Hopper-haré lo que me pida-.

Mesogog puso su garra en el hombro de Hopper-Así se habla, por lo pronto repare la maquina que destruyo y en cuanto ustedes-dijo volteando a ver a Clay y Ancient-sigan buscando-.

Mesogog se retiro seguido por Elsa.

-Vigílalos y avísame si encuentran algo-.

-Por supuesto mi lord-dijo Elsa.

Mesogog regreso a su fortaleza y Elsa se quedo vigilando.

**Mientras…..**

Yubel los llevo hasta un precipicio.

-¿No nos harás saltar o si?-pregunto Odd.

Yubel solo mantenía su sonrisa y volvió a vendarse sus ojos, luego camino al borde del acantilado pasando cerca de una vara que estaba en el suelo, la pateo y la tomo con su mano.

-Ustedes me lanzaran piedras y no quiero que sean blandos-.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntaron Hikaru y Aelita.

-No, háganlo-.

Cada uno tomo varias piedras, aunque eran muy pequeñas.

-Muy bien, láncenlas con todas sus fuerzas-.

Así lo hicieron, pero Yubel las bloqueo todas con suma facilidad.

-Les dije que no fueran blandos, arrojen piedras más grandes-.

Los chicos miraron a Ulrich, quien solo se encogió en hombros.

-Si ella lo desea-.

Recogieron piedras más grandes y las lanzaron contra Yubel, quien volvió a bloquearlas sin siquiera despeinarse.

-Muy bien, suficiente-dijo después de un rato.

Yubel se quito la venda-¿Tienen preguntas?-.

Kenneth levanto la mano.

-Si-.

-Bueno ¿cómo sabías la dirección de las piedras? Se supone que en el aire no hay vibración-.

-Eso es fácil-intervino Shun-solo escuchaste ¿verdad?-.

-Efectivamente-.

-Pero aun así, eran varias piedras-dijo Odd-¿cómo sabías bloquearlas todas?-.

Esta vez Shun se mostro interesado.

-Cuando hay mucho ruido, tu concentración suele fallar, es por eso que hice lo que los animales suelen hacer-.

-¿Comer?-pregunto Odd.

-No-.

-¿Dormir?-.

-No, usar mis instintos, ellos nunca te engañan, ya que son instintos de supervivencia, sabía que si fallaba una sola y la piedra me golpeaba podría caer y morir-.

-Cielos, corriste un gran riesgo-dijo Yumi.

-No exactamente, porque confiaba en mis instintos, así que sabía que estaría a salvo como sabía lo que pasaría si fallaba. Bien ¿Quién quiere intentarlo?-pregunto sonriendo.

Los chicos retrocedieron, dejando a Kenneth delante.

-Gracias por ser voluntario Kenneth-.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-pregunto asustado.

-Si-.

Yubel le vendo los ojos y lo acomodo en la orilla del acantilado.

-¿No sería mejor empezar de una altura menos peligrosa?-sugirió Aelita.

-No, porque sin peligro, no usaría sus instintos-.

Yubel se coloco al lado del resto del equipo.

-¡Tu puedes Kenneth!-grito Chei.

-Por favor, sin gritos o lo confundirás-pidió Yubel.

-Lo siento-.

-Muy bien, pueden comenzar-.

Kenneth temblaba de pies a cabeza, cuando los chicos comenzaron a lanzarle sus piedras.

Kenneth agitaba el brazo y la vara sin golpear a alguna piedra.

-Suficiente-dijo Yubel.

Kenneth se quito la venda.

-¿Quién más quiere intentarlo?-.

Uno por uno fueron pasando, algunos lograban desviar una o dos piedras, otros (Odd) casi se cae por la orilla, por lo que Yubel tuvo que interferir.

Aelita, al igual que Kenneth, agito la vara dándole a una piedra que casi golpea a Kenneth, pero Yubel detuvo la piedra.

-Debo decir que se esfuerzan mucho y eso me enorgullece, pero debemos seguir trabajando en esto, sin embargo, déjenme felicitar a Shun, quien fue el que desvió más piedras que cualquier otro.

-Ay, eso fue trampa, Shun tiene años de entrenamiento ninja-dijo Dan.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Odd.

Tricero y Drago subieron a los hombros de sus respectivos dueños.

-Vamos Odd-.

-No seas celoso Dan-.

-Ademas yo creo que Yubel tiene razón-dijo Hikaru-Shun estuvo grandioso-esto último lo dijo sonrojándose.

Hoshi subió a su hombro-Hikaru ¿Qué le paso a tu cara? Esta toda roja-.

Hikaru comenzó a alterarse y tapo la boca de Hoshi-¡No es nada! No te preocupes-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Hoshi cuando Hikaru la soltó, aunque estaba algo confundida.

-Bien ¿quieren volver a intentarlo?-pregunto Yubel.

Todos asintieron y volvieron al entrenamiento siendo observados por los dinosaurios y Bakugan.

-Le están poniendo mucho empeño-dijo Ingrad.

-Se debe a que ahora que Mesogog ha hecho criaturas más poderosas deben estar listos para poder enfrentarlos-dijo Dai.

-Si-apoyo Dreyco-sino hubiera evolucionado en ese momento quien sabe que hubiera pasado-.

-Pero eso significa que tenemos otro problema-dijo Drago.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Helios, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y se cuan grande es su obsesión por el poder, ahora que lo venciste, estará más decidido a destruirte Dreyco-.

-Así como Espectra a Ulrich-dijo Wilda.

Dreyco se quedo en silencio y devolvió la vista a sus amigos.

-Si Helios quiere pelear adelante, yo no dejare que su amo destruya al mundo y si para evitarlo debo pelear de nuevo contra él que así sea-.

-Bien dicho-dijo Tricero.

-Y estoy seguro de que Ulrich piensa igual-dijo Dreyco.

Ulrich estaba tratando de desviar las piedras que le arrojaban y lo hacía muy bien.

-Ay Dreyco-dijo Gina-esa manera tuya de hablar hacen que me den ganas de poner un huevo-.

-Eh…gracias, creo-dijo Dreyco apenado.

Todos sus amigos se rieron por eso.

**En la fortaleza…**

Espectra estaba afuera entrenando junto con Helios.

-¡Vamos! Debemos hacer pagar a Ulrich y a su dinosaurio por habernos humillado-.

En ese momento Gus apareció.

-¡Maestro Espectra! Tiene que venir, Mesogog le esta haciendo algo a Brontes y los otros-.

-¿Qué?-.

Espectra y Gus entraron al laboratorio, para ver a los tres Bakugan que los Vexos habían abandonado por los Bakugan mecánicos estaban sufriendo por culpa de horribles experimentos realizados por Mesogog.

-¿Qué nos están haciendo?-pregunto Brontes, el exbakugan de Volt.

-Silencio-dijo Zeltrax.

Vulcan y Elico (exbakugan de Mylinne) comenzaron a ser rodeados por un aura oscura.

-¡No! ¡Tenga piedad de nosotros!-suplico Brontes.

-Deberías estar agradecido de que te estoy dando más poder-dijo Mesogog con crueldad-pero siempre debes pagar un precio-.

-¡Mi lord!-grito Espectra.

-Ah Espectra, Gus, llegaron justo a tiempo-.

-¿Qué les esta haciendo?-cuestiono Gus.

-Solo estoy dándoles más poder que nunca y solo hay una forma de hacer eso-.

-¿Esta utilizando tecnología generación 13?-pregunto Espectra.

-Esta vez es 15-dijo Zeltrax.

-Y cuando estén listos, esos mocosos deberán cuidarse de mí-.

**En la Hermitage…**

El entrenamiento había terminado y ahora iban a descansar, pero apenas entraron se toparon con Popo, quien sostenía un pequeño bulto.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Tricero.

-Es mi mascota, el señor Salem-respondió Popo.

La mascota de Popo resulto ser un gatito de color negro.

-¿Dónde lo encontraste?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Lo encontré abandonado en la calle, así que decidí traerlo aquí para que sea mi mascota-.

-¿Y la reina ya lo sabe?-pregunto Yumi.

-No, pero no creo que me diga que no-.

Buscaron a la reina, que se encontraba regando sus flores.

-Beban un poco de agua mis queridas flores-decía.

-Ya llegaron mamá-informo Popo.

-Oh que bien ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?-pregunto Dimitria.

-Pues Yubel es una gran maestra-dijo Mira.

-Me alegro de oír eso, pero se ven cansados, Popo podrías… ¿Qué tienes ahí?-.

Popo le mostro el gatito-Es un gatito que encontré abandonado ¿puedo quedármelo mamá?-.

Dimitria lo pensó solo un instante-Si, después de todo, creo que una mascota le vendría bien a esta casa-.

Popo salto llena de alegría.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde están Pu y Mu?-pregunto Shun.

-Arriba, jugando-.

-Entonces ¿Qué hay de esas bebidas?-pregunto Odd.

-Oh cierto, en seguida se las traigo-dijo Popo soltando a Salem, quien se acerco a los dinosaurios y Bakugan.

-¡Atrás!-grito Tricero.

-Tranquilo, yo creo que es lindo-dijo Dai.

-Oigan ¿Dónde están Ulrich y Yubel?-pregunto Yumi al notar que ellos no estaban.

-Tampoco están Dreyco y Yami-dijo Drago.

-Creo que yo lo se-dijo Dimitria sonriendo.

**En el bosque….**

Ulrich golpeo un árbol, tenía sus ojos vendados.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Yubel.

-Si, continuemos-.

Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, Ulrich lanzo un patada y golpeo algo, pero…

-Ulrich, eso era un árbol-.

-Rayos, volví a fallar-.

-Creo que por hoy es suficiente-.

-No, por favor, déjame continuar-.

Yubel suspiro-Como quieras-.

Continuaron entrenando mientras la luna brillaba en el cielo.

-Ulrich se esfuerza demasiado-dijo Yami.

-No me extraña, quiere ser más fuerte para poder vencer a Mesogog y salvar al mundo-dijo Dreyco.

-Hiciste una buena elección-dijo Yami.

-Tu también amigo mío-.

Ambos devolvieron sus vistas hacia Ulrich y Yubel, que continuaban entrenando.

-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto Yami.

-Si, hay algo oscuro en el aire-.

-Me temo que pronto sabremos para que secuestro Mesogog a esos tres científicos-.

-Yo también-.

**En Dinotopía….**

Un triptoide disparo un rayo contra una pared, lo que provoco un derrumbe.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Hopper.

Los tres científicos consiguieron hacerse a un lado, pero el derrumbe consiguió aplastar a algunos triptoides.

Cuando todo ceso, una cortina de polvo bloqueo la vista, cuando se disipo….

-¿Qué es eso?-grito el Dr. Ancient.

Al verlo, Hopper y Clay se quedaron petrificados.

**En la fortaleza…**

Elsa entro corriendo al salón del trono.

-¡Mi lord!-grito arrodillándose-lo encontramos-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Mesogog levantándose de su trono.

-Síganme-.

**En Dinotopía…**

Mesogog apareció seguido por sus esbirros.

Mesogog avanzo lentamente mientras temblaba de la emoción acercándose a una gigantesca maquina con forma de dinosaurio.

-Si ¡Por fin! Por fin encontré al demonio de la destrucción jajajaja-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 30, espero les haya gustado, el entrenamiento continua, pero Mesogog ha encontrado al demonio de la destrucción, en el próximo capítulo otro dinosaurio evolucionara, no se lo pierda._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra haber resuelto tu duda y respecto a tu sugerencia, todavía no se que forma tenga Tricero una vez que evolucione, pero un unicornio no me parece el indicado para un dinosaurio jeje. Tratare de que su evolución sea de tu gusto, aunque no sea un unicornio, aun así aprecio tus sugerencias y las de todos los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mando mis más cordiales saludos._

_Nos vemos…._


	31. La guardiana del cielo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la evolución de otro de los dinosaurios legendarios y uno de los combates más intensos entre dos rivales._

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 La guardiana del cielo.**

Shier estaba en la sala de entrenamiento probando al nuevo Brontes.

-Esto es magnífico-dijo al ver el poder que tiene.

-Y aun no has visto nada-le informo Zeltrax.

-Exactamente ¿Qué planeas Zeltrax?-pregunto Espectra.

-Pronto lo sabrás-.

-¡Si!-grito Shier-con este Bakugan en mis manos esa flacucha no podrá hacer nada ante mí-.

Shier regreso a Brontes a su forma de esfera y se elevo hasta la sala de control.

-Si alguien me necesita estaré eliminando a esa flacucha de una buena vez-.

Zeltrax la miro-El amo Mesogog quiere que todos trabajemos en la reconstrucción del demonio-.

-Eso puede esperar, yo busco amor-dijo Shier bailando y retirándose.

-Esa chica esta loca-dijo Espectra.

-Si, pero es muy linda-dijo Gus.

Espectra lo miro y Gus agacho su cabeza totalmente sonrojado.

**En el Kadic…**

Ulrich, Odd, Kenneth y Aelita estaban en la habitación de la última hablando.

-Yumi y Hikaru ya se tardaron-dijo Kenneth.

-Tal vez Yumi se entretuvo con William-dijo Odd.

Ulrich lo miro con agresividad.

-Dije tal vez-.

-Tu novio es o muy tonto o muy loco-dijo Kenneth.

-Puede ser, pero aun así lo quiero-dijo Aelita.

En ese momento Yumi y Hikaru llegaron, aunque Hikaru se veía molesta.

-Vamos Hikaru, eso no significa nada-dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué no significa nada?-.

-Disculpen, pero ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Dai.

Gina y Hoshi se pusieron junto a los otros dinosaurios.

-Se trata de ese chico llamado William-dijo Gina.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Nada-dijo Yumi.

-Yumi, deja de ser tan ciega-dijo Hikaru.

-Parece que ese chico sospecha algo-dijo Hoshi.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Aelita.

-Intento chantajear a Yumi-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Qué?-.

-No es cierto-.

-Yumi, sabes que es verdad-.

-Haber, haber, primero díganos exactamente que paso-pidió Kenneth.

-Muy bien-dijo Hikaru.

-FLASCHBACK-

Yumi y Hikaru se dirigían al cuarto de Aelita, cuando William apareció.

-Yumi ¿puedo hablar contigo?-.

-¿Qué quieres? Llevo prisa-dijo Yumi.

-Quiero ser parte de lo que tú y tus amigos están haciendo-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que siempre se van a no se donde? Pues bien, quiero ser parte de eso-.

-Lo siento William, pero no puedes…..-.

-Te lo pondré más fácil Yumi, o me dejan ser parte de esto o le diré todo al director, que siempre se van a no se donde y Jim estará pegado a ustedes todo el tiempo-.

-¿Estas chantajeándola?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Chantajear es una palabra fea, digamos que les doy opciones-dijo William y se marcho con una sonrisa.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y eso fue lo que pasó-.

-Ok-dijo Kenneth y vio a Yumi-te esta chantajeando-.

-William no es así-dijo Yumi-no es como Sissy-.

-Yumi-intervino Gina-yo creo que tienen razón-.

-¿Tu también? Bien, piensen lo que quieran-.

-Creo que lo mejor sería hablarlo con la reina-dijo Aelita.

-Estoy de acuerdo-intervino Kenneth.

-Muy bien-.

Los chicos abandonaron el Kadic, sin ver que alguien los seguía.

-No dejare que se vayan sin mí esta vez-.

Caminaban por el bosque, aunque Ulrich más atrás y con las manos en sus bolsillos.

-¿Te ocurre algo Ulrich?-pregunto Dreyco subiendo a su hombro.

-No entiendo porque Yumi defiende tanto a William-.

-Tal vez porque William ha sido muy amable con ella-.

-Pero la chantajeo-.

-Lo único que digo Ulrich, es que William esta comenzando a mostrar su verdadero yo, aquel que desea conseguir lo que quiere, pero como primero se presento como un buen amigo, Yumi se niega a ver eso-.

-Si, tal vez tengas….-.

Ulrich no pudo continuar, porque alguien muy familiar se lanzo sobre él.

-Hola Shier-dijo resignado.

-Oh mi querido Ulrich-dijo Shier.

Ulrich hizo un gesto de asco al oír la palabra "querido".

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Shier confundida.

-No me gusta que me digan querido-.

-Entiendo, pero ¿puedo decirte mi amado?-.

Esa pregunta hizo que Ulrich se sonrojara, pero antes de responder Yumi pateo a Shier.

-Ya te estabas tardando flacucha-dijo Shier incorporándose.

-Ahora ¿Qué quieres bruja?-cuestiono Yumi.

-¿Querer? Quiero que dejes de interponerte entre Ulrich y yo, quiero que el sea todo mío y tú solo estorbas-.

Yumi apretaba los puños con cada palabra que Shier decía.

-¿Yumi?-dijo Gina.

-Si quieres pelea ¡Por el poder del pterodáctilo!-.

Yumi se transformo.

-Así se habla-Shier saco una esfera-¡Brontes ataca!-.

El nuevo Brontes apareció, ahora tenía seis brazos, cuatro normales y dos de metal, su cara se había dividido, teniendo una parte normal y la otra metálica, tenía alas robóticas en su espalda, sus brazos normales parecían tijeras mientras los metálicos cañones.

-Es un Bakugan-dijo Dreyco.

-Pero ¿Qué le han hecho?-cuestiono Hikaru.

-Tan solo mejoramos su diseño-dijo Shier-el amo Mesogog no es solo el más grande hechicero del mundo, sino también el más grande genio de tecnología cibernética-.

-Lo que hicieron es una monstruosidad-dijo Ulrich.

Al oír a Ulrich, Shier agacho la cabeza-Me siento mal a veces, pero mi lealtad es hacia Mesogog y si me atreviera a traicionarlo tendría el mismo destino de Foolscap, así que, lo siento-.

-Si ya terminaste de hablar-dijo Yumi-¿estas lista Gina?-.

-No estoy muy segura de esto Yumi-.

-Vamos, ya la hemos vencido antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Gina, aunque no estaba muy segura.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Gina apareció dando un giro en el aire.

-Bien-dijo Shier-te destruiré, obtendré el amuleto para mi amo y tendré a Ulrich para mí sola-.

-Ya cállate-dijo Yumi.

Gina descendió en picada lista para atacar, pero Brontes la hizo retroceder disparándole con su cañón.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Odd.

-Tenemos que ayudarla-dijo Ulrich.

-No Ulrich-dijo Yumi-yo me encargare de ella sola-.

Ulrich la miro con miedo, mientras el resto del equipo….

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Tenemos que ir por Dan y los demás-dijo Kenneth-ellos conocen mejor a los Bakugan-

-De acuerdo-dijo Hikaru.

-Yo me quedare-dijo Ulrich-en caso de que necesiten ayuda-.

-Buena suerte-deseo Aelita y se retiraron.

Gina ataco de nuevo, pero Brontes dio un golpe con su pie y tomándola con dos de sus manos la estrello contra el suelo.

-¡Gina!-grito Yumi.

Brontes levanto su pie para aplastarla, pero Gina reacciono a tiempo y se elevo esquivándolo.

-¡No la dejes escapar!-le ordeno Shier.

Brontes blandió sus alas mecánicas y emprendió el vuelo.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Dreyco.

**En la Hermitage…..**

Estaban haciendo la limpieza de la casa, cada uno encargándose de un lugar, incluso los Bakugan ayudaban en lo que podía.

-No tienen porque hacer el aseo-dijo Popo.

-Por favor, es lo menos que podemos hacer por darnos alojamiento en su casa-dijo Mira.

-Si-apoyo Dan-Mira tiene toda la razón-.

Antes de que Popo dijera algo más, los dino guerreros entraron corriendo.

-Chicos ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Shun.

-¡Yumi esta peleando con un Bakugan!-grito Hikaru.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Se trata de Helios?-pregunto Drago.

-No, esta vez es uno diferente-dijo Chei.

-Pero como con Helios, le hicieron un horrible cambio-dijo Hoshi.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar-dijo Dan.

**En el bosque…..**

-¡Alas de espada!-grito Yumi.

Gina descendió mientras sus alas se volvían filosas espadas.

-¡Contraataca!-grito Shier.

Brontes bloqueo el ataque de Gina con dos de sus brazos y luego la pateo.

-Gina esta en peligro-dijo Ulrich.

-Tengo que ayudarla-dijo Dreyco.

-No, dije que yo misma me encargaría de esto-.

Antes de que Ulrich dijera algo, el resto del equipo llego acompañado por los peleadores Bakugan.

-Mira, es Brontes-dijo Wilda.

-Pero ¿Qué le hicieron?-.

-Lo mismo que a Helios-dijo Drago.

-¿Listo amigo?-pregunto Dan.

-¡No!-grito Yumi-¡Yo misma venceré a esa bruja!-.

-¿Qué le pasa a Yumi?-pregunto Aelita.

-No lo se, pero esto no me gusta nada-dijo Odd.

Brontes disparo con sus cañones, Gina apenas podía esquivarlo, pero no se iba a rendir.

Esquivo un disparo y golpeo a Brontes con sus alas de espada.

-¡Eso es!-grito Yumi.

Pero Brontes salió ileso.

-Que tonta eres-se burlo Shier-la tecnología de Brontes es generación 15 y es tan dura como el acero, te será imposible vencer a Brontes-.

-¡Brontes!-grito Drago-¿Cómo dejaste que Mesogog te hiciera eso?-.

Pero Brontes no respondió.

-No te contestara-dijo Shier-para que pudiera usar la fuerza de la tecnología generación 15, el amo Mesogog tuvo que quitarle su voluntad propia, en pocas palabras, lo convirtió en una perfecta maquina de guerra-.

-¿Qué hizo que?-cuestiono Dan.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer algo tan horrible?-cuestiono Ulrich.

-No tienen derecho a hacer eso-dijo Mira.

-Por favor ¿Qué tiene de diferente a lo que los Vexos planeaban hacer con los Bakugan?-dijo Shier y Mira se quedo callada-el rey Zenoheld planeaba eliminar a todos los Bakugan, el amo Mesogog les ha otorgado una evolución que los convirtió en Bakugan supremos-.

-Esa no es una evolución-dijo Dreyco-es una abominación antinatural-.

-Pues esa abominación esta a punto de darme la victoria ¡Brontes!-.

Brontes sujeto a Gina con sus seis brazos y comenzó a descender en picada.

-¡Gina esta en peligro!-grito Yumi al ver a su amiga en tan gran peligro.

Antes de llegar hasta el suelo, Brontes soltó a Gina, siendo ella quien recibiera todo el daño.

Una gran cortina de humo se levanto y Gina apareció tratando de levantarse, pero cayó al suelo herida y cansada.

-¡Gina!-Yumi corrió a su lado.

-Juego, set y partido-dijo Shier sonriendo.

Yumi se acerco con lentitud hacia su herida amiga, mientras lagrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

-Gina-llamó lentamente-¡Gina!-Yumi grito y abrazo el pico de su dinosaurio-¡Lo siento! ¡Yo tengo la culpa! ¡Yo te puse en peligro!-.

-No…digas…..eso…..Yumi-dijo Gina abriendo sus ojos.

-Gina ¡Lo lamento! No quise que te pasara esto, yo solo…..-.

-Te entiendo Yumi-dijo Gina haciendo un gesto, que parecía una sonrisa-se lo importante que es Ulrich para ti, así como se que no dejarías que esa chica se quedara con él-.

-Gina-Yumi aun lloraba y se lanzo sobre su dinosaurio-lo siento-.

Una lágrima de Yumi cayó en la cabeza de Gina, lo que provoco que Gina fuera envuelta por una luz plateada.

-¿Gina?-.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-cuestiono Shier.

-¿Acaso esta?-dijo Odd.

-Si-intervino Dreyco-esta evolucionando-.

La luz que envolvió a Gina comenzó a desaparecer mostrando la nueva apariencia de Gina.

Tenía un aspecto humanoide, iba vestida con ropas japonesas, conservaba sus alas, pero la cabeza del pterodáctilo se convirtió en dos espadas, las cuales estaban amarradas en la cintura de Gina, su cabeza era de una mujer con una mascara plateada y su cabello era igual de corto que el de Yumi, pero de color plateado.

-Yo soy la guardiana del cielo-.

-Rayos, justo en este momento el pterodáctilo tuvo que evolucionar-.

-¿Gina?-Yumi estaba asombrada.

-Yumi, tu deseo de ayudarme fue lo que me permitió evolucionar-.

Yumi sonrió mientras sentía que volvería a llorar.

-Ahora debo salvar a Brontes-.

-Inténtalo ¡Ataca!-ordeno Shier.

Brontes se lanzo contra Gina, quien lo espero totalmente quieta, cuando Brontes preparo su golpe, Gina lo pateo lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-No te será tan fácil esta vez amigo-.

Gina ataco a Brontes, quien le disparo con sus cañones, pero Gina dio un giro pateando los rayos que Brontes disparaba.

-¡Es imposible! Se supone que Brontes tiene tecnología generación 15-.

-Una evolución artificial nunca vencerá a una evolución que se crea de la amistad-dijo Gina.

-¿Qué dijiste? Ni creas que me rendiré, no cuando estoy mostrando cuanto amo a Ulrich ¡Brontes ataca!-.

Brontes volvió al ataque, pero los papeles se invirtieron y esta vez Gina tenía toda ventaja.

-¡Gina! ¡Sabes lo que debes hacer!-grito Dreyco.

-Si Dreyco-.

Gina miro a Yumi, quien al ver la mirada de su amiga asintió.

-Rescatemos a ese Bakugan-dijo Yumi.

Gina saco sus dos sables.

-¡Lo haremos juntas! ¡Alas de espada!-.

Gina se lanzo sobre Brontes mientras sus espadas comenzaban a brillar de un color plateado y golpeo a Brontes directamente.

Las partes mecánicas de Brontes comenzaron a romperse una por una, hasta que quedaron totalmente destruidas por una gran explosión.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Shier.

Brontes cayó convertido en una esfera y Yumi la levanto.

-¿Quieres seguir peleando?-pregunto mientras Gina se colocaba detrás de ella.

Shier la miro con odio-Ganaste hoy, pero recuerda mis palabras, Ulrich será mío así sea lo último que haga-.

Una híper puerta se abrió y Shier se marcho.

En ese momento, la esfera se abrió y Brontes apareció.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto confundido.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Shier estaba en su cuarto, golpeando furiosa su almohada.

-¡No es justo! ¡Ya la tenía y ese dinosaurio evoluciono!-.

La puerta se abrió y Gabro apareció.

-¿Shier?-.

-¡Lárgate!-grito Shier lanzándole una estrella ninja.

Gabro se cubrió detrás de la pared y con sumo cuidado se asomo.

-Solo quería traerte esto-Gabro dejo un ramo de flores en el mueble de Shier.

Shier lo miro suspicaz-¿Me las estas regalando?-.

-Bueno, me pidieron que te las diera y que no te dijera quien las manda-.

Shier se mostro un poco interesada-Entonces ¿son de un admirador secreto?-.

-Creo que si-.

-Bueno-Shier tomo la tarjeta y la leyó.

"Espero que te hagan sentir mejor".

-Es un detalle muy lindo, pero mi corazón solo le pertenece a Ulrich-dijo Shier con mirada soñadora.

-Como digas-dijo Gabro.

**En la Hermitage…**

Dimitria abrió un portal.

-Listo, Brontes puede volver a Nueva Vestroia-.

Brontes avanzo hacia el portal-Muchas gracias por salvarme, si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para pagarles-.

Gina se acerco Brontes-No tienes que hacer nada, fue un verdadero placer ayudarte-.

-Bueno, nunca acabare de agradecerte, pero ¿crees que algún día podamos salir juntos?-pregunto Brontes.

Gina retrocedió algo impresionada y Dreyco intervino.

-No te pases amigo-.

-Si, lo siento, bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Hasta luego-.

Brontes cruzo el portal, mientras los chicos se despedían de él.

-Ay Dreyco, sabía que te interesaba-dijo Gina.

-¿Qué? Claro que no-.

-Yo creo que si-dijo Chei.

-¡Que no!-.

-¿Entonces por que actuaste con celos?-pregunto Tricero.

Dreyco se quedo callado y sus amigos se rieron.

-Vaya, Dreyco es muy parecido a Ulrich-dijo Odd.

-Y Gina no se parece en nada a Yumi-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-preguntaron ambos enojados.

Antes de responder, Pu y Mu aparecieron sacando a Salem al jardín.

-¡Y quédate ahí hasta que aprendas que el control del videojuego no es un juguete para arañar!-grito Mu.

Ambos hermanos regresaron adentro y vieron a los dinosaurios y Bakugan hablando en un rincón.

-¿Y ustedes que hicieron?-pregunto Pu.

Los chicos se rieron por el último comentario de Pu.

-¿Qué dije?-pregunto confundido.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Mesogog hablaba con sus tres prisioneros.

-Explíquenme ¿Cómo van las reparaciones del demonio de la destrucción?-.

-Nada bien-dijo Hopper-faltan muchas piezas metálicas y algunos materiales que me parecen increíbles-.

Mesogog se levanto de su trono.

-Entonces tendremos que conseguir todo lo que haga falta para reconstruir a la maquina suprema y cuando este lista, el mundo entero deberá cuidarse-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 31, Gina ha evolucionado, pero Mesogog esta dispuesto a terminar con el demonio de la destrucción, pero bien, viene la navidad quizás los próximos capítulos sean un poco más tranquilos, ya que estarán dedicados a esta maravillosa época del año._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_guau, las grandes mentes piensan igual, pues si, decidí agregar a Salem porque ha sido el gato más cómico de la TV, una pregunta ¿te gustaría que Salem hablara? Porque tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo, pero me gustaría tu opinión, viene la navidad y quizás Hikaru reciba un gran regalo de parte de Shun, no te pierdas los próximos capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho y espero volver a hablar contigo pronto._

**Moon-9215: **_atinaste, es el Salem de Sabrina, yo solo veía esa serie por ese gato que me mataba de risa, siempre lo considere mejor que Sabrina jeje, una pregunta ¿te gustaría que Salem hablara? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. _

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos para Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	32. Navidad primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, uno dedicado a esta maravillosa época del año que es la navidad._

_Y esta navidad será muy especial, porque es la segunda navidad de mi sobrina._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 Navidad.**

**Primera parte.**

Un grito despertó a Ulrich, quien cayó al suelo, pasando lo mismo con Dreyco y Tricero.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dreyco.

-¿Terremoto? ¿Huracán? ¿Incendio?-preguntaba Tricero.

-No-dijo Ulrich-es peor-.

Odd estaba cantando, pero lo hacía tan desafinadamente, que fácilmente haría llorar a un bebe.

-Odd ¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Tricero preocupado.

-Oh Tricero, estoy enfermo-.

-¿Es grave?-pregunto Tricero.

-Solo si el espíritu de la NAVIDAD fuer malvado-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué cosa es navidad?-pregunto Dreyco.

-¿No sabes que es navidad?-pregunto Odd asombrado.

-Odd, son dinosaurios, no creo que celebraran la navidad hace 10 millones de años-dijo Ulrich sarcásticamente.

-No saben de lo que se han perdido, la navidad es la mejor época de todo el año, tal vez de todo el universo-.

-Pero ¿Qué es navidad?-pregunto Tricero.

Odd les explico lo que era navidad, pero muy a su estilo.

-Pero ¿saben que es lo mejor de la navidad?-pregunto Odd.

-¿La unión?-pregunto Dreyco.

-No-.

-¿La comida?-pregunto Tricero.

-Casi, pero lo mejor son los REGALOS-.

-Lo estas haciendo muy materialista Odd-dijo Ulrich.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir a desayunar, ahora que estamos de vacaciones-.

-Yo te alcanzo después-.

Odd salió junto con Tricero, dejando a Ulrich solo y pensativo, Dreyco subió a su cama.

-¿Pasa algo Ulrich?-.

-Es solo que la navidad no es una época muy feliz para mí-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Por mi padre-dijo Ulrich con sumo pesar-siempre me deja aquí en navidad, mi madre ha venido a estar conmigo, pero según mi padre eso es distraerme de mis estudios-.

-Entiendo-.

Ulrich suspiro y abandono el cuarto con Dreyco en su hombro.

Cuando salió del edificio se topo con un rostro muy familiar.

-¡Hermana!-.

-Buenos días-dijo Yubel.

Ulrich abrazo a Yubel.

-Me da gusto verte-.

-No pensaste que te dejaría solo esta navidad-.

-Pero papá…-.

-Olvídate de él, quiero que tú y tus amigos pasen la navidad en mi casa-.

-¿En serio?-.

-¿Cuando no he hablado en serio?-.

Ulrich sonrió y abrazo a Yubel, luego se encaminaron hacia la cafetería.

**En casa de Yumi…**

Hikaru salió corriendo de su habitación.

-Hikaru, ten cuidado-dijo Akiko.

-Lo siento tía, pero ya viene navidad y aun debo comprar muchos regalos-.

-Todavía faltan 3 días, aun tienes tiempo-.

-Pero debo apresurarme, porque sino las tiendas se llenan-Hikaru salió rumbo a la calle.

Akiko espero solo 5 segundos y Hikaru entro de nuevo.

-Creo que debo esperar a Yumi-.

-¿Y?-.

-Hiroki-dijo Hikaru con pesar.

**En el Kadic…**

Jim y algunos estudiantes adornaban cada rincón de la escuela.

William estaba hablando con un chico, cuando vio a Ulrich.

-Ya viene la navidad, siento mucha lastima por los chicos que deben quedarse aquí porque sus padres no los quieren-.

Ulrich oyó eso y apretó los puños.

-No le hagas caso-dijo Yubel y se encaminaron hacia la mesa de los chicos.

Mientras caminaban, muchas miradas se posaron en Yubel.

-Que chica tan bella-dijo Herb.

-Por favor-dijo Sissy molesta-no es tan linda-.

Ulrich y Yubel llegaron hasta sus amigos.

-Yubel, que gusto verte-dijo Aelita.

-Igualmente ¿ya acabaron de desayunar?-.

-Nosotros si-dijo Kenneth-él no-.

Kenneth señalo a Odd, que estaba devorando varios plátanos.

-Vaya, que lindo-dijo Yubel con asco.

-Es su tercera bandeja-dijo Kenneth.

-Como sea, dense prisa, quiero ir a la Hermitage-.

-¿Para que?-pregunto Odd con la boca llena.

-Odd, no creo que sea educado hablar con comida en la boca-dijo Tricero.

Odd no dijo nada y Yubel hablo.

-Solo quiero ir a decir algo-.

-Ok-.

Terminaron de desayunar y se dirigían a la salida cuando Yumi llego siendo arrastrada por Hikaru.

-¿Dónde es el incendio?-pregunto Odd en broma.

Yumi lo miro enojada-Hikaru quiere ir a comprar los regalos de navidad-.

-¿Y cual es la prisa?-pregunto Kenneth.

Hikaru agarro a Kenneth y comenzó a sacudirlo.

-¡El tiempo se agota y aun no compro ninguno!-.

-Esta bien, ya entendí-dijo Kenneth tratando de soltarse.

-Tranquila-intervino Yubel-acompáñanos a la Hermitage y luego yo personalmente te acompañare a comprarlos-.

-¿En serio?-.

-En serio-.

Hikaru abrazo a Yubel.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias-.

-Pues andando-dijo Odd.

Se encaminaron hacia la Hermitage, para que Yubel pudiera invitar a sus amigos a la fiesta navideña.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Los tres generales de Mesogog veían todo a través de una pantalla.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?-pregunto Elsa.

-No lo se-dijo Zeltrax.

-Los humanos están talando arboles y llevándoselos a sus casas donde les ponen esas extrañas cosas, eso esta bien para mí-dijo Cell.

-No creo que sea solo eso-dijo Elsa.

-Es una festividad-dijo la voz de Mesogog-la navidad-.

-¿Qué es navidad amo?-pregunto Cell.

-Una época muy desagradable, en la que los humanos se muestran aquel sentimiento que tanto odio-.

-¿Cuál? ¿Amor?-pregunto Gabro.

Shier retrocedió cuando Gabro dijo la palabra que Mesogog más odiaba.

-Nunca vuelvas a mencionar esa palabra en mi presencia-le advirtió sujetándolo del cuello.

-Si…amo…-.

Mesogog soltó a Gabro.

-Pero estas fiestas podrían ser ventajosas para mí-.

-¿A que se refiere amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-A que es la oportunidad perfecta para obtener los materiales que necesitamos para la reparación del demonio de la destrucción-.

-Mi lord, me ofrezco de voluntaria para traerle todo lo que necesite-dijo Elsa.

-Bien, pero necesitaras ayuda, Gus-.

-Si señor-.

-Tú y Vulcan acompañara a Elsa y a Elico, no quiero que nada arruine mis planes-.

Ante eso, Helios replico.

-Yo soy más poderoso que ellos dos, déjeme ir a mí-.

-No, aun necesitas reparaciones después de haber perdido ante el Tyrannosaurus-.

-Ese anciano solo tuvo suerte-.

-Ya tome mi decisión-.

-Y la respetaremos mi señor-dijo Espectra.

Mesogog se retiro acompañado de Elsa y Gus.

**En la Hermitage…**

Al llegar, vieron que todos comían, pero lo más curioso era que Salem también estaba en la mesa.

-Guau, si mi padre viera a un animal en la mesa de seguro enloquecería-dijo Ulrich.

-No veo porque-dijo Dimitria-los animales viven en este mundo junto con nosotros y tienen mucho más tiempo habitándolo-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Yubel.

-Y ¿a que debemos su visita?-pregunto Shun.

-Venía a invitarlos a la fiesta navideña que organizare en mi casa-dijo Yubel.

-¡¿Alguien dijo fiesta?-gritaron Pu y Mu-¡Nosotros vamos!-.

-Si, una buena fiesta es lo que necesitamos para desestresarnos-dijo Dan.

-¿Podemos mamá?-pregunto Popo.

-Si, creo que esta bien-.

-Usted también esta invitada alteza-.

-Gracias-dijo Dimitria.

-Perdón, pero ¿Qué es la navidad?-pregunto Mira.

-Oye Mira ¿en Vestal no conocen la navidad?-pregunto Dan.

-A decir verdad no-.

-Nosotros también quisiéramos saber-dijo Drago.

Odd iba a hablar, cuando Kenneth le puso la mano en la boca.

-Antes de que Odd les grite lo que es la navidad, creo que lo mejor sería que la persona más calmada lo hiciera, o sea Aelita-.

Aelita sonrió-Pues, la navidad es la época más maravillosa de todas, se trata de dar y compartir-.

Así, Aelita les explico lo que era la navidad, de la unión familiar, de amigos, lo maravilloso que era pasarlo juntos.

-Pero lo más importante es…-.

-¡Los regalos!-grito Odd.

Kenneth le dio un zape-Cállate-.

-¿Qué ibas a decir Aelita?-pregunto Dai.

Aelita sonrió y continuo-Lo más importante es celebrar el nacimiento de la persona que hace muchos años nació en estas fechas, vino a este mundo para salvarlo y todos los años se celebra el nacimiento del salvador-.

-Vaya, entonces es una época muy importante-dijo Mira.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo Kenneth-nadie la tiene-.

-Esa explicación me gusto más que la que dio Odd-dijo Dreyco.

-A mí también-concordó Tricero.

-¡Hey! Seré un chico muy rudo, pero aun tengo sentimientos-dijo Odd enojado.

-Bien, entonces los veré en tres días-dijo Yubel.

-De acuerdo-.

Yubel se acerco a Hikaru.

-Vamos a comprar los regalos-.

-¡Si! ¿Vienen chicas?-pregunto Hikaru a Yumi, Aelita, Popo y Mira.

-Si ¿Por qué no?-dijo Popo.

-Yo también voy-dijo Aelita.

-Creo que será divertido-dijo Mira.

Yumi no respondía.

-Anda prima, nos vamos a divertir-susurrando-y de paso le compras un regalo a Ulrich-.

Yumi se sonrojo, pero asintió.

-No vemos luego-dijeron las chicas.

-Vaya ¿y nosotros que?-pregunto Odd.

-No se ustedes, pero yo quisiera tener una pequeña pelea con Ulrich y Dreyco, si están de acuerdo-.

Ulrich miro a Dreyco-¿Qué dices amigo?-.

-Si, creo que será divertido probarme con un descendiente tan digno-.

-Y a mí me encantaría pelear con el ancestro más destacable de todos los dragones-.

-Supongo que eso decide todo-dijo Ulrich.

-Pues andando-.

Ambos salieron de la casa.

-¿Quieren ir a ver?-pregunto Odd tras estar un rato en silencio.

-Si-respondieron todos.

Pu y Mu también salieron, dejando a Dimitria y a Salem adentro.

-Supongo que nosotros recogeremos todo-dijo Dimitria sonriendo.

Salem maulló y la reina aumento su sonrisa.

-Si, pero aun así los quiero, vamos, ayúdame-.

Dimitria y Salem comenzaron a recoger las cosas, mientras los chicos veían la batalla entre Dreyco y Drago.

**Tres días después….**

El día de la fiesta llego y todos se encaminaron hacia la casa de Yubel, siendo Ulrich quien los guiaba.

-¿No te preocupa que tu padre se entere de esto?-pregunto Odd.

-Ya no me importa lo que él piense, es navidad y quiero pasarlo con mis amigos-.

Popo llevaba a Salem en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué tenías que traerlo?-pregunto Pu.

-No iba a dejar a mi gatito solo-.

-Además de que Salem quería venir-dijo Dimitria.

Todos se detuvieron al escuchar ese comentario.

-¿Acaba de decir que Salem dijo que quería venir?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si-.

-¿Usted habla con los animales?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Bueno, viví toda mi vida con dinosaurios, que son los animales más asombrosos que han existido-.

-Los dinotopianos podían comunicarse con los animales, era un don que todos tenían-dijo Dreyco.

-Y era un don que mi pueblo siempre aprecio y agradeció-.

Llegaron a la casa de Yubel, quien había adornado todo con muchas cosas navideñas.

Un árbol de navidad.

Nacimiento.

Imágenes de Santa Claus, entre otras cosas.

-Espero que vengan con hambre, Ulrich, hay alguien en la sala que quiere saludarte-.

Ulrich se encamino hacia la sala y se encontró con un rostro muy familiar.

-Feliz navidad Ulrich-.

Ulrich se quedo por un momento quieto y luego corrió a abrazar a aquella persona.

-¡Feliz navidad mamá!-.

Efectivamente, se trataba de Adelia Stern, la madre de Ulrich y Yubel.

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-No iba a dejarte solo esta navidad y quise venir a la fiesta que organizo tu hermana. Por cierto, me gustaría conocer a tus amigos-.

-Claro-.

Ulrich le presento a cada uno de sus amigos, hasta que llego a Yumi.

-Así que tu eres Yumi, Ulrich habla de ti todo el tiempo, eres mucho más bonita de lo que decía-dijo Adelia.

-¡Mamá! Me estas avergonzando-.

Los chicos se rieron, mientras los dinosaurios y Bakugan observaban todo desde una mesa.

-Esto es muy lindo-dijo Hoshi.

-Todo brilla-dijo Tricero observando una luz navideña.

-Ten cuidado Tricero, no te vayas a caer-le advirtió Ingrad.

Fue muy tarde, porque Tricero dio un paso en falso y cayó golpeando el suelo.

-Tricero ¿estas bien?-pregunto Dai.

-Afortunadamente tengo una cabeza muy dura-dijo Tricero sonriendo.

-Voy por ti-dijo Dreyco descendiendo para subirlo.

-Creo que entre humanos, dinosaurios y Bakugan nunca faltara el payaso-dijo Drago.

El resto se rio por ese comentario.

**Mientras…**

Una fábrica de armamento militar era atacada por tyrannodrones.

Los soldados disparaban sus armas, pero no lograban atravesar el cuerpo de los tyrannodrones.

Elsa y Gus aparecieron en la entrada de la fábrica.

-Exactamente ¿Qué buscamos?-pregunto Gus.

-Un arma en que el gobierno ha estado trabajando, necesitamos los materiales del que esta hecho para la reparación del demonio-.

Un soldado surgió desde una esquina y le apunto a Elsa con su arma.

Elsa le disparo un rayo que mato a ese soldado.

-Y nada debe detenernos ahora-.

**En casa de Yubel….**

La reina sintió un gran peligro, cosa que noto Aelita.

-¿Qué sucede majestad?-.

-Mesogog, esta atacando-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 32, espero lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo otro de los dinosaurios evolucionara y continuaran los festejos de esta época tan maravillosa, no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_guau, realmente te he dado motivos para odiar a Shier y a William jajaja. Pero bueno, William es de los personajes que más odio (creo que ya lo notaste), pero bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, viene una segunda parte en el que otro dinosaurio va a evolucionar, así que pon mucha atención, haz tu apuesta y buena suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho y te deseo que pases una feliz navidad._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gustara lo de Pu y Mu, quise darle un poco de comedia después de todo lo que paso Yumi, me alegra que quedara bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te deseo una feliz navidad._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	33. Las estrellas de la noche

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de los festejos navideños y la evolución de otro dinosaurio._

_Pero antes les deseo a todos UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 Navidad.**

**Segunda parte.**

**Las estrellas de la noche.**

Aelita palideció y con sumo cuidado puso al tanto a algunos de sus amigos.

-Esto es malo-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Por qué Mesogog tuvo que atacar hoy precisamente?-se quejo Odd.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No pueden ir todos-dijo Dimitria-eso levantara muchas sospechas-.

Se hizo un silencio, el cual fue roto por la reina.

-Muy bien, vayan Kenneth, Aelita, Odd, Hikaru y Shun. De esa forma no será tan sospechoso, yo se los explicare a los demás-.

Los 5 chicos asintieron y tomaron a sus respectivos compañeros. Dimitria abrió el portal y se marcharon.

-Buena suerte-.

**En la fábrica…**

Los tyrannodrones buscaban por todos lados aquella arma que Mesogog deseaba.

-Estos humanos llaman arma a cualquier cosa-dijo Gus-la tecnología Vestal es muy superior a esto-.

-Cuando mi amo reviva al demonio, la tecnología Vestal solo serán juguetes-.

Elsa estuvo a punto de tocar un panel de control, cuando una flecha la detuvo, al ver hacia arriba, vio a sus enemigos.

-Les desearía feliz navidad-dijo Odd-pero no es eso lo que realmente les deseo-.

-Sera tu último chistecito mocoso-Elsa le disparo con su sable.

Los chicos saltaron esquivando ese ataque.

-Fallaron-se burlo Odd.

-No por mucho-Elsa sostuvo una esfera-¡Elicos destrúyelos!-.

El nuevo Elicos surgió, su boca ahora era tapada por una máscara, su armadura se volvió metálica de un color azul oscuro, sus ojos amarillos brillaban con maldad y de sus brazos surgían dos espadas metálicas.

-Les presento a Elicos generación 15-.

-Sigo pensando que es una abominación-dijo Dai.

-Piensen lo que quieran-.

-Ya veras-dijo Kenneth-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

-¡Ingrad vuela!-.

4 dinosaurios y un bakugan surgieron.

**En casa de Yubel…**

Tras poner al tanto al resto del equipo, hubo muchas exclamaciones.

-¿Por qué no nos dijo?-pregunto Ulrich.

Dimitria señalo a su madre con la vista.

-Entiendo-.

Yumi suspiro-Solo espero que estén bien-.

-No se preocupen-dijo Gina-el resto de nuestros amigos los protegerán-.

-Pero no será fácil-dijo Drago-y menos con esos bakugan que Mesogog ha creado-.

Se hizo un silencio preocupante.

**En la fábrica…**

Tricero cayó al suelo justo encima de Ingrad.

-¡Tricero!-.

-¡Ingrad!-.

Elsa mantenía una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Gus, ve y busca el arma-.

-¿Qué? Pero….-.

-Es una orden, yo puedo sola con ellos-.

Gus apretó los puños-Si general-.

Gus se fue con lo tyrannodrones.

-¡Detenlo Hoshi!-pidió Hikaru.

Hoshi corrió hacia Gus, pero Elico la golpeo y la estampo contra la pared.

-¡Hoshi!-.

Elico se preparo para atravesar el cuerpo de Hoshi, pero fue salvada por Dai.

-Bien hecho amiga-dijo Aelita.

Pero Elico se levanto de nuevo.

-Que tontos son-dijo Elsa.

Elico avanzo hacia los dinosaurios.

-Es tan poderoso como Brontes-dijo Ingrad.

-De hecho, es mucho más poderoso-dijo Elsa sonriendo-¡Ataca!-.

Elico ataco con sus espadas, mientras una se volvía de hielo y otra de agua.

Con un rápido movimiento consiguieron esquivarlo.

-No pueden escapar por siempre-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

-¡Golpe de acero!-.

Tricero embistió a Elico, pero no le hizo ningún daño.

-Que tonto, el metal de Elico es aun más duro que el acero, les será imposible dañarlo-

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Rayo solar!-.

Hoshi ataco, pero Elico desvió el ataque con su espada.

-Se los dije-.

-Ok, tal vez si sea indestructible-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo no lo creo-intervino Aelita-tal vez consigamos dañarlo si atacamos todos al mismo tiempo-.

-Es un buen plan-dijo Odd.

-Gracias-.

-Menos charla, más combate ¡Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Velocidad estelar!-.

-¡Golpe de acero!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

-¡Viento ninja!-.

Los 5 ataques dieron en el blanco, pero Elico salió totalmente ileso.

-Rayos-dijo Kenneth.

Elsa se rio con burla-Ahora entienden, no importa lo que hagan, no podrán vencer a Elico, pero él a ustedes si ¡Gran maremoto!-.

Elico creo una ola gigante que sepulto a los 5 guerreros en agua, la cual se volvió hielo y los congelo al instante.

-Oh no-dijo Hikaru.

-¡Ahora atácalos!-.

Elico golpeo el hielo con sus espadas dañando a cada uno de los guerreros, los cuales cayeron heridos.

-Oh no-dijo Aelita.

-Tricero ¿te encuentras bien?-.

Pero los dinosaurios no podían levantarse, estaban demasiado cansados para ponerse en pie.

-Son patéticos-dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Gus, mientras tanto, buscaba el arma que Mesogog deseaba.

-¡Sigan buscando!-les ordeno a los tyrannodrones.

Los tyrannodrones buscaban por todos lados sin encontrar nada, Gus se acerco a una de las computadoras.

-Quizás aquí tengan la información que requerimos-.

Elico se estrello contra la pared gracias a una ataque conjunto entre Dai y Hoshi.

-Sus ataques son buenos, pero inútiles-dijo Elsa.

Ingrad pateo a Elico y Tricero lo golpeo en pleno rostro, pero no recibió daño alguno.

-Es muy poderoso-dijo Ingrad.

-Y que creía que era fuerte, este tipo es muy duro-dijo Tricero.

Elico contraataco con sus espadas sin ninguna piedad.

**En casa de Yubel…**

Dreyco estaba muy intranquilo.

-¿Te sucede algo amigo?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Estoy preocupado, debía haber ido con ellos, yo soy el más fuerte-.

-Lo se-dijo Ulrich-pero no puedo dejar a mi madre así nada más-.

-Yo entiendo, aunque esta muy entretenida con Yumi-.

-¿Qué?-Ulrich volteo y vio que Adelia le mostraba un álbum de fotos a Yumi y Mira-¡Mamá!-.

Ulrich corrió hacia su madre, dejando a Dreyco y a los demás solos.

-No te preocupes-dijo Gina-estoy segura de que estarán bien-.

-Eso espero-.

**En la fábrica….**

Tricero cayó sobre Ingrad, el impacto fue tan brutal que los regreso a sus formas pequeñas.

-¡Acábalos!-.

Elico alzo su pie listo para aplastarlos.

-¡Oh no!-grito Odd.

-¡Chei ayúdalos!-.

Chei protegió a sus amigos recibiendo el impacto y volviendo a su pequeña forma, ahora todo dependía de Dai y Hoshi.

-Que divertido, solo quedan ustedes-dijo Elsa.

Dai y Hoshi no retrocedieron, al igual que Aelita y Hikaru.

-No te dejaremos ganar-dijo Aelita.

-Tonta, yo ya les gane ¡Ataca!-.

Elico se movió a gran velocidad golpeando a ambos dinosaurios, los que se estrellaron contra el suelo.

Elsa sonreía triunfal-No solo le llevare el arma a mi amo, sino también sus amuletos-.

-Eso nunca pasara-dijo Hikaru.

Dai y Hoshi se levantaron, pero cayeron al suelo exhaustas.

-Son tan débiles-se burlo Elsa-Elico, haz el favor de acabar con esa princesa rosa y esa bruja verde-.

Elico avanzo hacia ambas chicas, Dai y Hoshi trataban de levantarse, pero no podía.

Justo cuando Elico lanzo un golpe contra Aelita y Hoshi, ambas chicas fueron salvadas por Odd y Shun, siendo ellos los que recibieran el impacto.

-¡Odd!-.

-¡Shun!-.

Ambos chicos golpearon la pared y Kenneth corrió a su lado.

-Están bien, solo quedaron inconscientes-.

Aunque ambas chicas se mostraron aliviadas, también se pusieron furiosas.

-Que tontos son, actuaron como héroes y salieron perdiendo-dijo Elsa-pero así terminan todos los que hacen lo correcto-.

-Elsa-murmuro Aelita.

-No te lo perdonaremos-murmuro Hikaru.

-¡Vamos a detenerte!-.

Elsa soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Por favor, sus dinosaurios están agotados y yo tengo toda la ventaja, yo tengo el poder-.

-Tal vez-dijo Aelita.

-Pero nosotras tenemos algo que tú no-dijo Hikaru.

Conforme hablaban, sus armas comenzaban a brillar, al igual que sus dos dinosaurios.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Elsa sin miedo.

-¡Amistad!-respondieron juntas.

A penas dijeron esto, Dai y Hoshi abrieron sus ojos y comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Qué?-.

-Esa es la luz de la evolución-dijo Kenneth.

Dai y Hoshi estaban evolucionando, sus cuerpos eran rodeados por un brillo violeta y verde respectivamente.

Cuando ceso, aparecieron en sus nuevas formas.

Dai ahora tenía la apariencia de una elfa, su cabello era rosa y largo, sus ropas eran violetas, tratándose de una blusa, falda y medias, llevaba zapatos rosas y la cabeza del velociraptop ahora era un sombrero violeta oscuro.

Hoshi era una hermosa hechicera, su piel era verde clara, su cabello era largo y le caía hasta el suelo, era de un verde oscuro, llevaba guantes y un vestido largo, terminando con botas, siendo esta vestimenta de un verde muy parecido al color del pasto.

A ambas guerreras les surgía un brillo que las hacia resaltar.

-¿Ambas evolucionaron? Es imposible-dijo Elsa.

-Ahora tienes doble problema-dijo Aelita.

-Di más bien cuádruple-intervino Hikaru.

-¡Ataquen!-.

Ambas dinosaurios evolucionados se lanzaron contra Elico.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¡Destrúyelas!-grito Elsa.

Elico ataco con sus espadas, pero las dos guerreras lo esquivaron con suma facilidad.

Dai ahora era más rápida que nunca y Hoshi ahora poseía la habilidad de levitar y atacar desde el aire.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-dijo Elsa.

Dai apareció detrás de Elico y lo pateo.

-Soy más veloz que nunca-.

Hoshi ataco dando un giro y golpeándolo con sus puños.

Dai y Hoshi se pusieron espalda con espalda y comenzaron a girar formando un remolino color violeta y verde, el cual atrapo a Elico.

Tras hacerlo girar 6 veces lo soltaron y cayó pesadamente contra el suelo.

-¿Terminamos con esto?-pregunto Aelita.

-Haz los honores-dijo Hikaru.

Aelita sonrió-¡Velocidad estelar!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

Ambos ataques, diez veces más potentes, impactaron en Elico destruyendo su armadura robótica y venciéndolo.

-Rayos-Elsa huyo mientras estaban distraídos.

Hikaru tomo la esfera de Elico-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

Elico dio un giro y apareció-Si, gracias por salvarme-.

-No es nada-.

-¿A dónde se fue Elsa?-pregunto Aelita.

Elsa entro en la habitación en la que estaba Gus.

-Vencieron a Elico-.

-No importa-dijo Gus-ya descargue toda la información del arma que buscábamos-.

-Ahora solo tenemos que llevársela a Mesogog para que lo descargue en el demonio-.

Una híper puerta se abrió y se retiraron.

-Creo que se escaparon-dijo Kenneth.

-Tenemos que volver a la fiesta-dijo Dai, la cual regreso a su tamaño pequeño-ya no hay nada que hacer aquí-.

Asintieron y se retiraron.

**En la fortaleza…**

Elsa y Gus se presentaron ante Mesogog, Gus le dio un disco, el cual contenía la información necesaria.

-Excelente, pero no se si castigarlos o felicitarlos-.

Elsa y Gus retrocedieron asustados.

-Aunque trajeron la información, esta vez no solo uno sino dos dinosaurios evolucionaron-.

-Pero…logramos traerle la información sobre esa arma-.

-Eso es cierto, tienen mucha suerte, realmente tienen mucha suerte-.

-Gracias amo-.

**En la casa de Yubel….**

En cuanto regresaron, el resto del equipo se acerco a sus amigos, mientras Dimitria hablaba con Adelia para distraerla.

Cuando terminaron, las exclamaciones de asombro no pararon y menos para Dai y Hoshi.

-Las felicito-dijo Dreyco-han conseguido evolucionar-.

-Fue una sorpresa que hayan sido dos esta vez-dijo Gina.

-Bien, todo esta genial, pero ¿Qué dicen si volvemos a la fiesta?-grito Odd.

-Ya se recupero por completo-dijo Kenneth.

Regresaron y continuaron con las festividades.

-Bueno ¿Quién tiene hambre?-pregunto Yubel.

La mesa estaba adornada con todo tipo de platillos deliciosos, lo mejor era el pavo.

A Odd se le hizo agua la boca, cuando Aelita lo tomo de la mano.

-Solo recuerda que es para todos-.

-Lo se-.

Yubel llevo a los dinosaurios y a los bakugan a una pequeña mesa que había puesto en un mueble.

-En seguida les traeré algo para que coman-.

-Muchas gracias Yubel-dijo Yami.

Yubel se retiro, mientras ellos hablaban.

-Nos da gusto tenerte aquí Elico-dijo Drago.

-Gracias, debo decir que esto es mejor que servir a los Vexos y a Mesogog-.

-Y en cuanto la fiesta termine, la reina abrirá el portal para que vuelvas a Nueva Vestroia-dijo Hoshi.

-Es algo que espero con ansias-.

Tras terminar de cenar, en que Odd trato de robarle su parte a Kenneth, recibiendo un sonoro coscorrón en la cabeza.

-Ni lo intentes-había dicho.

Shun le pidió a Hikaru hablar en privado, por lo que ambos salieron al jardín.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Solo quería agradecerte por salvarme la vida-.

-Ni lo menciones, somos amigos o no-.

-Cierto, pero me gustaría agradecerte-.

Shun le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hikaru.

-Así que…-Shun no pudo continuar, porque Hikaru se lanzo sobre él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Shun se quedo asombrado, pero Hikaru se aparto y totalmente roja comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento…no quise…es que…bueno…yo….-.

Shun no la dejo continuar, porque la tomo del rostro y le dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, Hikaru hablo-Supongo que eso significa que….-.

-Supones bien-dijo Shun.

Volvieron a besarse y cuando se separaron, volvieron adentro, esta vez tomados de la mano.

La fiesta continuaba, con música navideña, intercambio de regalos, entre otras cosas.

Incluso los dinosaurios y bakugan recibieron regalos, hasta Salem recibió uno, que le fue entregado por Popo.

-Muy bien ¿listos?-pregunto Kenneth, mientras acomodaba una cámara fotográfica.

-¡Listos!-respondieron todos.

Kenneth puso el tiempo en la cámara y corrió para acomodarse con sus amigos.

-¡Feliz navidad!-.

La cámara tomo varias fotos.

Una de ellas en la que estaba todo el grupo, con los dinosaurios y bakugan en sus hombros.

Otra donde Ulrich y Yumi estaban debajo de un muérdago y con las miradas totalmente rojas por no saber que hacer, la foto había sido tomada por Adelia.

En otra Da y Mira aparecían besándose debajo del muérdago.

Otra foto mostraba a Kenneth persiguiendo a Odd después de que este le derramara ponche caliente encima, mientras Aelita aparecía en la esquina de la fotografía riéndose.

En otra estaba Shun y Hikaru, Shun mantenía a Hikaru abrazada.

Otra mostró a Popo junto con Pu y Mu, con Salem en sus brazos.

En la siguiente aparecían Yubel con Adelia y Dimitria.

La otra eran los dinosaurios y bakugan jugando debajo del muérdago.

La última mostró a grupo de nuevo, esta vez con gorros de Santa Claus y los dinosaurios, bakugan y Salem con suertes verdes.

Un libro se cerró, en el cual tenía escrita la frase.

"Recuerdos navideños".

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 33, esta vez no fue uno sino dos dinosaurios los que evolucionaron, además de que continuaba la segunda parte de la navidad. Espero les haya gustado._

**Moon-9215: **_descuida, como pudiste ver o leer, esta vez evolucionaron Dai y Hoshi, aun no se quien seguirá, pero lo estoy pensando, te deseo una muy feliz navidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mando mis cordiales saludos._

_Nos vemos….._

**¡UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS LOS USUARIOS DE FANFICTIO!**

**LES DESEO LO MEJOR Y QUE SE LA PASEN MUY BIEN**


	34. Damisela dragon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con el ataque de Mesogog contra una instalación sumamente peligrosa y la evolución de un dinosaurio._

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 Damisela del dragón.**

**En la fortaleza…**

Mesogog tramaba su próxima jugada.

-Bien, esta información será muy útil para reconstruir al gran demonio, Zeltrax-.

-Si amo-.

-Lleva esta información a los científicos-.

-Como ordene-.

Zeltrax se retiro.

-El resto de ustedes prepárese, tengo una misión para ustedes-.

**En una planta de energía nuclear…..**

Elsa apareció acompañada de Cell y Gabro.

-Muy bien ¿Qué necesita una planta nuclear para funcionar?-.

-Energía, electricidad-respondió Cell.

-¿Personas?-aventuro Gabro.

Elsa suspiro con fastidio-No se para que me molesto, no tontos, un reactor-.

-Eso iba a decir-dijo Gabro.

-El reactor de esta planta servirá para potenciar al demonio, pero antes de obtenerlo debemos apoderarnos del lugar-.

-Como digas-dijo Gabro-¡Ataca Kentrosaurus!-.

Un kentrosaurus apareció y los trabajadores comenzaron a huir.

-Los humanos de este mundo son tan patéticos, actúan como si nunca hubieran visto a un dinosaurio-dijo Cell.

-Pero ¿Qué haremos cuando los mocosos aparezcan?-pregunto Gabro.

-De ellos se encargaran los demás-dijo Elsa.

**En la Hermitage…**

Los chicos aparecieron corriendo al recibir un llamado de la reina.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Odd-solo ha pasado un día de la navidad y Mesogog ya ataca-.

-Deja de quejarte-dijo Kenneth.

-Esta vez deberán tener sumo cuidado-les advirtió Dimitria.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde esta atacando?-pregunto Yumi.

-En una planta de energía nuclear-.

Todos palidecieron, excepto los dinosaurios.

-¿Qué es una planta de energía nuclear Yubel?-pregunto Yami.

-Un lugar donde se trabaja energía, pero lo hacen usando materiales muy peligrosos, los cuales con el más mínimo error…-.

-¡BOOMM!-grito Odd con su mano-mandaría a toda una ciudad al espacio-.

-No podemos permitir que Mesogog lo haga-dijo Dreyco.

-Y no lo dejaremos-dijo Ulrich.

El portal se abrió y los chicos se fueron.

-¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan!-gritaron Pu y Mu, pero el portal se cerró-¡Otra vez!-.

**En la planta…..**

Los chicos aparecieron afuera de la planta.

-Muy bien, andando-dijo Ulrich.

-No tan rápido-.

-Espectra-musitaron Ulrich y Dan.

-Y no viene solo-.

Shier y Gus aparecieron detrás de Espectra.

-Hola Ulrich-saludo Shier con su tono meloso.

-Hola Shier-.

Yumi apretó los puños.

-El volcán va a hacer erupción-dijo Kenneth retrocediendo.

-¿Qué quieres Espectra?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Quiero la revancha ¡Helios ataca!-.

Helios surgió-Y esta vez triunfare-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

Dreyco y Drago surgieron.

-Muy bien Yumi-dijo Shier-¡Ataca espinosaurus generación 15!-.

Un espinosaurus con armadura metálica de color negro apareció rugiendo.

-Si eso quieres ¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Gina apareció desde el cielo.

-Mi turno ¡Vulcan surge!-.

El nuevo Vulcan apareció, todo su cuerpo ahora era metálico y de su espalda surgían cañones para poder volar.

-Les presento a Vulcan generación 15-.

-Supongo que tendremos que intervenir-dijo Aelita.

-Exacto-dijo Hikaru.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

Dai y Hoshi aparecieron con sus nuevas formas listas para pelear.

-Supongo que nosotros entraremos a la planta-dijo Yami.

-Supones bien, buena suerte chicos-les deseo Yubel.

Por un instante solo hubo silencio.

-Helios, veo que aun no quieres entender-dijo Dreyco.

-Lo único que quiero es demostrar que soy el dragón más poderoso que ha existido y por eso debo eliminarte a ti y a Drago-.

-Solo inténtalo Helios-rugió Drago.

-Eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer-.

Helios y sus compañeros se lanzaron al ataque.

-Ya verán-dijo Gina sacando sus sables.

Dentro de la planta, Elsa, Gabro y Cell habían encontrado el reactor principal.

-¿Qué esperamos? Tomémoslo-dijo Gabro.

Elsa lo tiro contra el suelo-No seas estúpido, esto es un reactor nuclear, el más mínimo movimiento causaría que todo este lugar volara por lo cielos-.

-Pero ¿esa no es la idea?-pregunto confundido.

-Si, pero no con nosotros dentro-dijo Elsa.

-Oye Elsa, mira esto-Cell apunto a unas cámaras de seguridad.

-Vaya, no podemos tener una sola misión sin que esas pestes aparezcan, encárguense de ellos-.

-Como digas-.

-Mientras que yo me encargo de tomar el reactor con sumo cuidado-Elsa saco un bote cilíndrico que brillaba con un aura negra.

Mientras Yubel y los demás corrían buscando el lugar por el que los otros villanos se habían ido.

-¿Se les perdió algo?-dijo la voz de Cell.

-Porque nos acaban de encontrar-.

Todos se pusieron en guardia.

-Nada me gustaría más que aplastarlos yo mismo-dijo Cell-pero primero debemos encargarnos de sus mascotas. Gabro-.

-Si general ¡Kentrosaurus aplástalos!-.

El kentrosaurus apareció sacudiendo su cola.

-Oh vamos-dijo Odd sonriendo-no le tememos a eso ¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

-Aquí vamos ¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

-¡Wilda surge!-.

-¡Ingrad vuela!-.

-Ahora tenemos ventaja-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-No hablaría así si fuera tú-Cell saco el mismo aparato que Zeltrax uso el día que Dreyco evoluciono.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Por qué yo no lo puedo hacer evolucionar?-se quejo Gabro.

-Porque eres un tonto-dijo Cell-¡Evolución suprema!-.

El kentrosaurus se levanto en dos piernas, sus patas delanteras se volvieron garras afiladas, su cabeza de dinosaurio cambio a una humanoide.

-Kentrosaurus nivel 16-.

-Es horrible-dijo Yubel.

-¿Cómo puede Mesogog hacer algo como eso?-dijo Mira.

-Porque el amo sabe que la naturaleza trabaja con mucha lentitud, es mejor acelerar las cosas. Ahora ¡Ataca!-.

El kentrosaurus se lanzo contra los 5.

-¡Estrella de fuego!-grito Yubel.

Yami lanzo su ataque, pero el kentrosaurus apago su llama con las placas de su espalda.

-No les será tan fácil ¡Giro mortal!-.

El kentrosaurus dio un salto y giro convirtiéndose en una sierra.

-Así, pues enfrentemos sierra con sierra-dijo Kenneth-¡Sierra voladora!-.

Chei hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaron, pero Chei perdió el combate y volvió a su tamaño pequeño.

-¡Chei! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Lo….siento Kenneth…..falle-.

-Descansa amigo-.

-Venció a Chei de un solo golpe-dijo Shun asombrado.

-Esas cosas son cada vez más poderosas-dijo Yami.

-Pero no retrocederemos-dijo Yubel.

**Mientras…..**

Drago golpeo el suelo y Helios se lanzo sobre él, pero fue salvado por Dreyco.

-No crean que solo porque son dos contra uno podrán vencerme-.

-¿Siempre habla tanto?-pregunto Dreyco.

-Oh si-dijo Drago.

Aunque una pelea de tres dragones era algo digno de verse, quienes peleaban con mayor entusiasmo eran Yumi y Shier.

Gina atacaba al espinosaurus con sus espadas, aunque su metal era demasiado duro.

Y al mismo tiempo, Yumi y Shier tenían su propio combate, cualquiera que las viera rápidamente sabría que no debían meterse, algo que Aelita y Hikaru hacían.

Dai y Hoshi atacaban con una perfecta sincronía, algo que confundía a Vulcan y hacía enfadar a Gus.

-Parece que tu mutante no puede contra nuestras amigas-dijo Hikaru sacándole la lengua.

-Vas a pagar por ese atrevimiento-replico Gus molesto.

-Mira como tiemblo-.

Gus apretaba los puños aun más.

**Con Yubel y los otros…..**

-¡Golpe de acero!-.

-¡Martillo de tierra!-.

Los ataques de Tricero y Wilda dieron directo en el kentrosaurus, pero este salía ileso.

-No pueden ganar, no pueden ganar-se burlaba Cell.

-¿Puedo ordenar el próximo ataque?-pregunto Gabro.

-Como quieras-.

-¡Lluvia de cuchillas!-.

Varias cuchillas surgieron del cielo cayendo sobre Tricero y Wilda, lo que genero varias explosiones.

-¡Tricero!-.

-¡Wilda!-.

Cuando todo se calmo, ambos guerreros aparecieron tirados y en sus formas pequeñas.

-Esto no es bueno-.

-Pero aunque las cosas se vean mal, yo no me rendiré-dijo Yubel.

Shun asintió y volvieron al combate junto a sus respectivos camaradas.

-No me hagan reír, ve kentrosaurus-.

El kentrosaurus arremetió contra Yami e Ingrad, sujeto a Ingrad del cuello y lo lanzo contra Yami.

-Es demasiado fuerte-dijo Shun.

-Si quieres rendirte hazlo, pero yo nunca lo haré-dijo Yubel.

-No estoy diciendo eso, solo creo que necesitamos un mejor plan-.

-Eso es precisamente lo que tengo-dijo Yubel y Shun lo miro confundido-¡Yami!-.

-Si Yubel-.

Yami se levanto y miro sin miedo a su enemigo.

-No cabe duda que el gigantosaurus es un dinosaurio valiente, pero muy tonto al no querer rendirse-.

Ingrad se puso al lado de Yami-Nunca dejaremos de pelear, porque si lo hiciéramos Mesogog ganaría-.

-El amo Mesogog ganara muy pronto, pero primero ¡Giro mortal!-.

Nuevamente, el kentrosaurus lanzo su ataque mortal.

-¡Yami cuidado!-.

Ingrad quito a Yami siendo ella quien recibiera todo el impacto regresando a su forma de esfera.

Shun tomo la esfera de Ingrad-Ahora todo depende de ti Yubel-.

-Lo se-dijo Yubel.

Aunque la situación era crítica, Yubel no parecía querer rendirse, al contrario, ella seguiría peleando hasta el final, sin importar lo crítica que fuera la situación, no cabía duda de que era la hermana mayor de Ulrich.

El kentrosaurus golpeo a Yami tirándola contra el suelo.

Yami recibió una patada del kentrosaurus, lo cual hizo que cayera muy cerca de Yubel.

-Ya he ganado-dijo Cell.

Yubel mantenía sus puños apretados-No me rendiré, no me rendiré-.

-¿Qué?-Cell se mostro inquieto.

-Nunca me rendiré, yo nunca….nunca….nunca… ¡Me rendiré!-.

El grito de Yubel hizo que Yami se levantara con rapidez y soltara un poderoso rugido.

-¡Por mi vida nunca me rendiré!-.

Con el grito de Yubel, un tornado de fuego rodeo el cuerpo de Yami.

-¿Qué?-.

-Esta evolucionando-dijo Kenneth.

Efectivamente, Yami estaba alcanzado su nuevo nivel de poder.

Cuando el tornado desapareció, Yami emergió en su nueva forma.

Como Gina, Dai y Hoshi, obtuvo una forma humanoide, específicamente de una hermosa mujer, llevaba alas de dragón y un armadura color negro con tonos rojos, el mismo tono de rojo que sus ojos, su cabello era largo y negro y la cabeza del gigantosaurus se convirtió en un casco.

-Yo soy la damisela dragón-.

-¡Lo conseguimos Yami!-grito Yubel.

-Lo se amiga-.

-¡Evoluciono! ¡No es justo!-replico Cell.

-Ahora comienza el segundo round-dijo Yubel.

Yami se lanzo sobre el kentrosaurus y lo estrello contra el suelo.

-¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Atácala!-.

El kentrosaurus le disparo varias de sus placas, pero Yami las esquivaba con suma facilidad y lo golpeo repetidamente, luego se elevo y descendió dándole una patada.

-Estamos en problemas-dijo Gabro.

-¿Por qué jamás pierden?-grito Cell furioso.

-Porque nosotros tenemos algo que Mesogog no tiene-dijo Yubel.

Cell la miro sin entender.

-Algo por que luchar-respondió Yami.

-¡Estrella de fuego!-.

Yami junto sus manos y lanzo su poderoso ataque, el cual era diez veces más fuerte que antes, por lo que el impacto derroto al kentrosaurus con suma facilidad.

Cell y Gabro retrocedieron al ver eso.

-Y ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?-pregunto Yami poniéndose detrás de Yubel.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo más, Elsa llego.

-Ya tenemos lo que queríamos ¡Vámonos!-Elsa abrió una híper puerta y los tres malvados se fueron.

**Mientras…**

-¡Llama dorada!-.

-¡Dragón máximo!-.

-¡Alas de espada!-.

-¡Velocidad estelar!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

Los 5 ataques dieron en el blanco venciendo a Helios, el espinosaurus y Vulcan.

Espectra recogió a Helios y Gus a Vulcan.

-Perdieron de nuevo-dijo Dan.

-Pero la próxima vez no tendrán tanta suerte-Espectra abrió una híper puerta y se marcharon.

-Supongo que se acabo por ahora-dijo Ulrich.

**En la fortaleza….**

Elsa le entrego el contenedor a su amo.

-El contenedor funciono perfectamente mi lord-.

-Excelente, con este reactor podremos darle energía al demonio-.

-¿Quiere decir que al fin podremos usarlo?-pregunto Gus.

-No seas tonto, aun necesitamos más energía para lograr eso-.

-Pero la energía nuclear es lo más poderoso que los humanos pueden crear-dijo Shier.

-Ese es un problema que ya he solucionado, pero antes de obtener ese tesoro que revivirá al demonio, debemos terminar de reconstruirlo-.

-Nos aseguraremos de que esos científicos se apresuren-dijo Elsa.

-Eso espero, porque esos mocosos se vuelven fuertes con cada día que pasa-.

**En la Hermitage….**

Tras felicitar a Yami por haber evolucionado, Yubel pasó a contarle a la reina lo que había pasado.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué fue lo que Mesogog se llevo?-pregunto Popo.

-Algo que nos resulto increíble, el reactor nuclear-dijo Kenneth.

-Se que es asombroso, pero Mesogog puede hacer cosas que parecería imposibles-dijo Dimitria.

-Pero la pregunta es ¿Qué es lo que Mesogog esta tramando?-dijo Yumi.

-Lo único que sabemos es que ha estado secuestrando personas y robando objetos-dijo Odd.

-No es exactamente así-dijo Aelita.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Dai.

-Mesogog solo ha secuestrado a tres científicos y robado material sumamente peligroso-.

-Eso quiere decir que Mesogog no esta haciendo las cosas solo porque si, esta construyendo algo-opino Yumi.

-O reconstruyendo-Dimitria se quedo callada, pero en sus ojos se veía temor-pero eso sería imposible-.

-¿Qué cosa mamá?-.

Antes de que Dimitria contestara, Salem apareció, pero lo raro es que llego cantando una melodía de rock and roll, se trepo a una silla y vio a todos.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hay?-.

Los chicos retrocedieron asustados.

-¿Acaso el gato hablo?-pregunto Odd.

Incluso los peleadores se mostraron asombrados.

-Claro que hable, oigan esas esferas y esos lagartos en miniatura pueden hablar, pero el gato no puede-.

-Je. Ahora resulta que es un gato hablador y sarcástico-dijo Kenneth.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la reina.

-Popo quería hablar con Salem, así que use mi magia para que pudiera hablar-.

-Y debo decir que hizo un estupendo trabajo alteza-dijo Salem-ahora ¿Cuándo comemos?-.

-Este gato ya me cayó bien-dijo Odd.

Hubo risas tras ese último comentario, aunque Dimitria miraba por la ventana, mientras el cielo se oscurecía.

_-"Solo espero estar equivocada"-._

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 34, espero lo hayan disfrutado y también que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad, Yami evoluciono y Dimitria esta comenzando a sospechar acerca del plan de Mesogog, en el próximo capítulo evolucionara otro de los dinosaurios, así que les daré chance de que elijan si es Chei o Tricero, o los dos al mismo tiempo, como Dai y Hoshi._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_pensé que ese sería un buen regalo de navidad, ya que no puedo darte uno en persona, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que la nueva forma de Hoshi sea de tu total agrado, así como este capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho y espero que te la hayas pasado bien y me halago que te conectaras a las 2 am solo para leer el capítulo, que halago._

**Txmiletta: **_no te preocupes, como ya he dicho, cuando se puede que bueno y cuando no, pues ni modo, me halaga que te hayas puesto al tanto tan rápido, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo y espero hayas tenido una feliz navidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me da gusto que el fic no te haya decepcionado, al menos hasta ahora jeje, no olvides escoger al dinosaurio que prefieres que evolucione. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, y que hayas tenido una feliz navidad._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Ymulyokogen08 y Txmiletta, junto mis saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	35. El ninja y el caballero

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, me decidí por hacer que los dos dinosaurios que faltan evolucionen juntos, ya que así sería una batalla más emocionante, disfruten._

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**Cap. 35 El ninja y el caballero.**

**En Dinotopía….**

Hopper y los otros trabajaban sin descanso, reparando toda la estructura del demonio.

-Nunca vi algo como esto, los bakugan mecánicos eran solo juguetes comparados con esta maravilla-dijo Clay.

-Para mí solo es una abominación-dijo Ancient.

-Opino igual-dijo Hopper.

Siguieron trabajando, mientras eran vigilados por Espectra y Gus.

-¿Por qué Mesogog nos tiene aquí vigilando?-pregunto Gus.

-Tiene sus motivos-.

-No lo entiendo maestro ¿Por qué sirve a alguien como Mesogog?-.

-Porque él busca lo mismo que yo: una evolución suprema-.

**Mientras….**

Zeltrax, Elsa y Cell llegaron hasta una antigua base militar.

-No entiendo que buscamos en este lugar abandonado-dijo Cell.

-Este lugar fue donde probaron una maquina para viajar por el tiempo-dijo Elsa.

-¿Los humanos creían que viajarían por el tiempo con esa tecnología tan obsoleta? Que tontos-.

-No lo eran tanto-dijo Zeltrax-los registros muestra que usaron cristales que vinieron en un meteorito que se estrello hace miles de años-.

-Esos cristales emanaban mucha energía, pero los humanos no pudieron controlarla y la energía acabo destruyendo este lugar, terminando con sus sueños de viajar por el tiempo-.

-Entonces ¿Qué buscamos?-pregunto Cell.

-Los cristales, tonto-.

-Pero ¿no fueron destruidos?-.

-Esos cristales no pueden destruirse-.

**En el bosque…**

Dimitria meditaba mientras era observada por los chicos.

-Ah, el bosque, aire puro y arboles por doquier-dijo Salem.

En ese momento Dreyco subió al hombro de Ulrich.

-Hay problemas-.

-Pero, la reina no nos ha dicho nada-.

Con sumo cuidado se acerco a Dimitria y le puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Los dinosaurios sienten algo-.

Dimitria se levanto y se concentro.

-Es cierto, Mesogog esta atacando, vayan y deténganlo-.

Dimitria abrió un portal y los chicos se fueron.

Popo se acerco a su madre-Madre ¿todo esta bien?-.

Dimitria volteo a verla y sonrió-Si hija, todo esta bien-pensando-_"al menos eso espero"-._

**En la base militar…**

-¿Dónde estamos esta vez?-pregunto Odd.

Kenneth se acerco a un letrero-Aquí dice que es una base militar, pero por lo que veo no la han usado en mucho tiempo-.

-Me pregunto que buscara Mesogog aquí-dijo Hikaru.

-Sea lo que sea debemos detenerlo-dijo Ulrich.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor separarnos-opino Yumi.

-Hay un problema en lo que dices-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

Dan señalo hacia la derecha y vieron a más de 20 tyrannodrones.

-De acuerdo, eso no es bueno-dijo Kenneth.

Desde el aire descendieron Shier y Gabro.

-No cabe duda que son unas verdaderas pestes, excepto tú Ulrich, tú eres lindo, guapo, sexy…..-.

-¡Ya cállate!-replico Yumi molesta.

-Chiquilla malcriada, voy a hacer que te calles para siempre ¡Deynonichus ataquen!-.

Tres deynonichus aparecieron.

-Oh no, esos dinosaurios son muy peligrosos-dijo Aelita.

-Y se pondrá peor-intervino Gabro-ataca dioceraptop-.

Un dioceraptop entro al juego.

-Supongo que habrá que pelear-dijo Odd.

-No-intervino Yubel-tengo una mejor idea, Kenneth, Odd y los peleadores entren a la base, mientras nosotros nos encargamos de ellos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué quieres que hagamos eso?-pregunto Odd.

-¿No lo ves? Mesogog no envía a sus tropas a atacar así nada más, sospecho que adentro se encuentran algunos amigos más de ellos-.

Los 5 asintieron y entraron a la base.

-Bien Shier, si quieres pelea ¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Gina descendió lista para pelear.

-Te ayudare prima ¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

Hoshi también entro a la batalla.

-Ya verán ¡Evolución suprema!-.

Los tres deynonichus se funcionaron formando a gigantesco reptil de tres cabezas, mientras el dioceraptop aumento su tamaño y obtuvo una armadura de acero.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de ellos-.

-De acuerdo ¿listo amigo?-.

-Hagámoslos pedazos-.

Dreyco tomo la forma de la espada y Ulrich se lanzo contra los tyrannodrones seguido por Aelita y Yubel, mientras Yumi y Hikaru luchaban contra Shier y Gabro.

**Mientras…..**

Odd y los demás corrían buscando al resto de los villanos, sin saber que ellos ya los tenían localizados.

-Esos mocosos siempre aparecen-dijo Cell-pero me alegra, de lo contrario esto sería muy aburrido-.

-Vayan y encárguense de ellos, mientras yo recupero esos cristales-.

-Como digas-.

Zeltrax y Cell se dirigieron a enfrentar a los muchachos.

-Este lugar es escalofriante-dijo Mira.

-Y se pondrá peor, miren-dijo Kenneth.

Zeltrax y Cell habían aparecido.

-Nos volvemos a ver-dijo Zeltrax.

-¿Qué es lo que Mesogog quiere de este lugar?-cuestiono Odd.

-Eso es algo que no les interesa, pero deben considerarse afortunados, están a punto de enfrentar a otra gloriosa creación de Mesogog ¡Emperador!-.

Una criatura que parecía un fantasma apareció, su cuerpo era transparente y tenía forma humanoide, de su cabeza surgían dos cuernos que asemejaban al sombrero de un bufón, girando en su pecho, había un círculo rojo, el cual era el corazón.

-Emperador generación 15-.

-¿Están listos? ¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Drago surge!-.

-¡Wilda surge!-.

-¡Ingrad surge!-.

Los 5 guerreros surgieron rugiendo.

-Están en problemas, somos más que ustedes-dijo Dan-

-Eso es lo que creen, muestra tu poder-.

Emperador alzo sus manos y surgieron otras seis criaturas como él.

-Ahora somos menos-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-Pero no retrocederemos-dijo Odd.

-¡Elimínalos!-ordeno Zeltrax y una batalla comenzó.

Drago se elevo y lanzo una poderosa llamarada, pero esta atravesó el cuerpo del Emperador como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿Qué?-.

Emperador creo unas esferas de metal y las arrojo contra Drago, quien recibió el impacto de dos emperadores más que habían disparado.

-¡Drago!-.

Wilda arremetió contra un emperador que estaba en el suelo, pero este transformo su brazo derecho en una espada y golpeo el pecho de Wilda.

Ingrad perseguía a dos emperadores, cuando estos se fusionaron y atacaron juntos a Ingrad.

-¡Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Golpe de acero!-.

Chei y Tricero peleaban contra el emperador original, quien se convirtió en una esfera y bloqueo sus ataques.

-Esa cosa es ruda-dijo Kenneth.

-Ni tanto-.

Emperador volvió a su forma original y lanzo sus letales esferas metálicas impactando en Chei y Tricero.

-Tal vez un poco-dijo Odd preocupado.

**Con Ulrich y los demás…..**

Ulrich golpeo a dos tyrannodrones con su espada, Aelita disparo tres flechas y les dio a tres tyrannodrones, y Yubel peleaba sin problemas contra 5.

Yumi y Gina atacaban a Shier y al deynonichus, mientras Hikaru y Hoshi al dioceraptop.

-¡No se dejen ganar!-gruño Shier.

Gina blandía sus espadas mientras esquivaba el ataque del deynonichus y sus tres cabezas.

Mientras el dioceraptop trataba de embestir a Hoshi, quien solo saltaba y esquivaba esos ataques, haciendo que el dioceraptop se golpeara contra una pared, un árbol y una roca y hasta un jeep antiguo.

-A ver si puedes con esto ¡Cuernos misil!-.

Los dos cuernos del dioceraptop se dispararon como misiles, Hoshi dio un giro formando un remolino verde y desviando los misiles.

-Creo que si pude-dijo Hoshi.

-¡Erupción volcánica!-.

Las tres cabezas del deynonichus generaron una gigantesca bola de fuego que lanzo sobre Gina.

Gina cruzo sus sables formando una cruz y cuando el fuego estuvo lo bastante cerca blandió sus armas apagando ese fuego.

-Veo que has mejorado-dijo Shier.

-Tu también-dijo Yumi.

-Pero al final yo seré la que me quede con Ulrich-.

**Dentro de la base…**

Elsa había encontrado el lugar donde aquel experimento fracaso.

-Excelente, los cristales están en perfecto estado, Mesogog estará complacido-.

Elsa comenzó a recoger los cristales que estaban en el interior de la maquina, los cuales emanaban una gran cantidad de energía.

Mientras afuera, la batalla con el emperador iba cada vez peor.

Wilda e Ingrad habían caído al recibir un ataque combinado de tres emperadores.

-Bien, creo que debemos encargarnos nosotros-dijo Odd.

Kenneth, Odd, Dan, Chei, Tricero y Drago se pusieron en guardia, mientras los emperadores volvían a ser uno solo.

-Muy bien Zeltrax ¿Por qué no les muestras la habilidad especial del emperador?-.

-Buena idea Cell ¡Emperador!-.

El emperador entendió la orden y reunió sus esferas de metal formando a un Drago metálico.

-Pero ¿Qué es eso?-Drago estaba asombrado.

-Una copia metálica de ti Drago, pero más poderoso ¡Dragón máximo!-.

El Drago metálico lanzo su ataque, solo que este era de color blanco y transparente, el ataque dio directo a Drago y lo devolvió a su esfera.

-Esa cosa es un copión-dijo Odd.

-Y no has visto nada aun-.

El Drago metálico desapareció y en su lugar quedaron un Chei y un Tricero metálico.

-Sean originales, no copien a otros-dijo Odd.

-Es más divertido ver que sean destruidos por sus propios amigos-se burlo Cell.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Chei.

Ambos dinosaurios atacaron a sus copias, pero estas eran aun más poderosas que ellos.

-Excelente, todo marcha perfectamente-.

-Hay que destruirlos ahora, antes de que pase alguna sorpresa desagradable-.

-Descuida, esta vez peleamos contra los miembros más patéticos de todo el equipo-.

-¿Qué?-Kenneth y Odd se mostraron enojados.

Zeltrax se rio y continuo con sus burlas-Ustedes son los dos miembros más débiles del equipo de Dimitria-.

-¿En que te basas para decir eso?-cuestiono Odd.

-Por favor, Ulrich es el líder, tiene al tyrannosaurus, Yumi es una experta artista marcial, igual que su prima Hikaru, Aelita es inteligente y hábil, y Yubel es la mejor guerrera de todo el equipo. Ustedes dos no son más que un niño malcriado y un tonto al que le gusta hacer payasadas-.

Kenneth y Odd conforme escuchaban a Zeltrax, apretaban cada vez más sus puños, pero por estar así no pusieron atención a la batalla hasta que Chei y Tricero cayeron justo detrás de ellos.

-Oh no-dijo Kenneth.

La risa de Zeltrax aumento aun más-¿Lo ven? No pueden ni ayudar a sus amigos dinosaurios, no se que vieron en ustedes para elegirlos-.

Chei y Tricero se levantaron y se acercaron a sus dos amigos.

-Ellos no son débiles-dijo Chei.

-Son más fuertes de lo que tú piensas-apoyo Tricero.

-Por favor, de todas las batallas que hemos tenido, ellos siempre hacen que ustedes dos sean derrotados y humillados-.

-Eso no es cierto, con cada batalla que tenemos juntos nuestras fuerzas aumentan-dijo Chei.

-Y por eso siempre ganamos-.

-No nos importa lo que digan-dijo Kenneth.

-Nosotros no somos tan débiles como ustedes creen-dijo Odd.

Una vez que dijeron eso sus dos dinosaurios comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Qué?-.

-Oh no-dijo Cell-están evolucionando-.

Chei se convirtió en un guerrero ninja, su rostro estaba oculto por una mascara con la forma de la cabeza del dimetrodonte, la sierra se dividió en dos quedando en sus brazos.

Tricero se convirtió en un caballero, su casco tenía la forma de la cabeza del triceraptop y tenía una armadura azul, de ambas manos surgían dos cuernos como en el caso de Odd.

-Muy bien, nuestros dinosaurios han evolucionado-dijo Odd.

-Creo que los papeles se han invertido-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Emperador!-.

El emperador se clono, esta vez dando como resultado diez copias.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Chei.

-Démosles una lección-dijo Tricero.

Emperador se lanzo al ataque, Chei y Tricero se mantuvieron juntos, hasta estar rodeados por los diez clones, luego comenzaron a girar golpeándolos a cada uno.

Pero mientras más derribaban, más surgían.

-Rayos ¿Qué esa cosa no tiene un punto débil?-cuestiono Mira.

Esa pregunta hizo que Shun se quedara callado.

-¿Punto débil?-.

Shun analizaba a un emperador y luego lo descubrió, era tan obvio, que no entendía como no se había dado cuenta antes.

-¡Kenneth! ¡Odd! ¡Atáquenlo en el corazón!-.

-¿El corazón?-Kenneth y Odd vieron al emperador y comprendieron todo.

-¡Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Golpe de acero!-.

Chei lanzo su sierra y Tricero la golpeo con su puño, lo que hizo que la sierra adquiriera más velocidad y poder, destruyo a todas las copias e impacto en el cuerpo del emperador destruyendo su corazón y venciéndolo.

-Estás acabado-dijo Odd.

-¡Lo hicieron!-grito Dan.

-Pero Zeltrax y Cell escaparon-dijo Kenneth.

Efectivamente, Zeltrax y Cell se reunieron con Elsa, quien ya había reunido los cristales y se marcharon.

**Mientras…**

-¡Alas de espada!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

Gina y Hoshi atacaron al deynonichus y al dioceraptop venciéndolos.

Ulrich y los demás, por su parte, destruyeron al último de los tyrannodrones.

-Que mal, volvimos a perder-dijo Gabro.

-No tiene caso lamentarse, vámonos-.

Shier y Gabro se marcharon.

-Supongo que ganamos de nuevo-dijo Hikaru.

-No estaría tan segura de eso-intervino Yubel.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Elsa le entrego los cristales a Mesogog.

-Excelente-.

-Pero ¿Cómo harán que esos cristales le den energía al demonio?-pregunto Gabro.

-Eres un inútil, aun necesito una cosa más para poder completar mis planes-.

-Díganos lo que es amo e iremos a buscarlo-dijo Zeltrax.

-No, es muy arriesgado, primero quiero terminar con las reparaciones del demonio-.

-Pero, sino atacamos ¿los mocosos no sospecharan?-pregunto Cell.

-Por eso debemos tenerlos ocupados, Shier-.

-Si amo-.

-Espero que tengas un plan para que ese mocoso se pase de mi lado-.

-Por supuesto mi amo y le aseguro que esta vez, esa japonesa no podrá hacer nada-.

-Bien, cuando tenga a Ulrich de mi lado y el demonio este totalmente reparado, iré por la pieza final y luego nada se interpondrá para que obtenga los amuletos y el control total de todo el universo-.

**En la Hermitage…**

Dimitria sujetaba su collar, era el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre y de su vida en Dinotopía, se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Salem entro.

-Alteza real, los chicos han llegado-.

-¿Eh? Oh, gracias Salem-.

-¿Todo esta bien?-.

-Si, descuida-.

Bajaron y Yubel prosiguió a contarle todo lo que sucedió.

-¿Y no vieron que se llevaron?-.

-La verdad no-dijo Yumi-estábamos muy ocupados peleando-.

Dimitria se mostraba muy preocupada.

-Alteza ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Yubel.

-No se preocupen, quiero estar 100% segura de mis sospechas antes de confirmarles algo-.

-Entendemos-.

-Bien, por ahora retírense, tuvieron un largo y grandioso día-.

Al decir esto último vio a Kenneth y Odd, quienes sonrieron con sus nuevos y mejorados compañeros.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 35, espero lo hayan disfrutado, finalmente todos los dinosaurios han evolucionado, pero Shier esta dispuesta a todo con tal de que Ulrich sea suyo y ya esta maquinando un plan._

**Moon-9215: **_hola, se que tu elección fue Tricero, pero debido a que fuiste el único que voto, pues tuve que hacer que ambos evolucionaran, aunque les puse un enemigo muy duro, espero no te haya decepcionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mando muchos saludos._

_Nos vemos….._


	36. Seduccion primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el inicio de los planes de Shier, Yumi deberá estar lista para dar la batalla más importante de su vida._

_Y ahora el capítulo 36._

**Cap. 36 Seducción.**

**Primera parte.**

En un hipódromo, la gente huía asustada, pues adentro se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla.

Ulrich cayó al suelo, ya que fue derribado por Zeltrax, quien se preparo para atacarlo con su lanza, pero fue salvado por Yubel.

-Nadie lastima a mi hermano-dijo y le dio una patada-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, gracias-.

-¿Qué no haría por ti hermanito?-.

Yubel encaro a Zeltrax, mientras el resto peleaba con tyrannodrones.

-¿Qué busca Mesogog aquí?-.

-Eso es algo que no te importa-.

Ulrich se vio rodeado por 6 tyrannodrones, mientras era observado a lo lejos.

-Es un sueño ¿verdad?-pregunto Shier.

Shier le hablaba a una criatura humanoide de color blanco, la cual emanaba leves descargas eléctricas.

-Ya sabes que hacer-.

-Si comandante-.

Aquella criatura disparo unos discos que aprisionaron a Ulrich.

-¿Qué?-Ulrich trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil.

-¡Ulrich!-Yumi corrió en su auxilio, pero fue interceptada por tres tyrannodrones.

-¡Apresúrate!-grito Shier.

La criatura creo un círculo metálico que hizo desaparecer a Ulrich.

-¡Oh no!-grito Yumi.

Shier sonrió victoriosa y abriendo una híper puerta se fue.

-Ya logre lo que quería-dijo Zeltrax retirándose también.

-¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Se llevaron a Ulrich-dijo Yumi cayendo de rodillas.

-¿Qué?-.

**Mientras…**

Ulrich escucho que alguien lo llamaba y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con…..

-¿Dreyco?-.

-Al fin despertaste-.

-¿Qué paso?-.

-Fuiste atrapado por un círculo de energía-.

-¿Dónde estamos?-.

-No lo se, pero debo reconocer que no es un mal lugar-.

Ulrich se levanto y observo el lugar, Dreyco tenía razón, no estaba tan mal.

Se trataba de una mansión que tenía un brillo esplendoroso, había muchos retratos en la pared, pero de gente totalmente desconocida para él, enfrente había una escalera que se dividía en dos pasillos y atrás una puerta.

-¡Tyrannodrones!-grito Dreyco.

Ulrich volteo y encaro a los tyrannodrones, pero se llevo una sorpresa.

Los tyrannodrones iban vestidos de meseros, uno de ellos se acerco a Ulrich y comenzó a hacerle señas para que lo siguiera.

-¿Qué hacemos?-le pregunto a Dreyco.

-Supongo que habrá que seguirlo, ya que desconocemos totalmente este lugar-.

-Tienes razón-.

Con Dreyco en su hombro, Ulrich siguió a los tyrannodrones, subieron por las escaleras tomando el lado derecho.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Dreyco no dejaba de preocuparse.

-Esto no me gusta nada-.

-A mí tampoco, creo que vamos hacia una trampa-.

-Aunque no creo que Mesogog vista a sus tyrannodrones así-.

Llegaron hasta una puerta, dos tyrannodrones la abrieron y le indicaron a Ulrich que entraran.

Ulrich y Dreyco entraron.

En el lugar había una mesa de mármol, la cual tenía varios platillos que se veían exquisitos, había dos sillas colocadas a cada extremo de la mesa y en el centro de la habitación una fuente con una estatua del legendario fénix, el cual expulsaba el agua de su boca.

-De acuerdo, ahora si estoy confundido-.

Un tyrannodron le indico a Ulrich que se sentara, Ulrich miro a Dreyco preguntándole que hacer.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción-.

Ulrich se sentó en la mesa y los tyrannodrones comenzaron a señalar una puerta que estaba en el otro lado.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?-.

-Creo que nuestro anfitrión saldrá por esa puerta-dijo Dreyco.

-Algo me dice que se tratara de….-.

La puerta se abrió y el anfitrión entro con lentitud.

-¡Shier!-exclamaron Ulrich y Dreyco.

**En la Hermitage….**

Los chicos entraron corriendo.

-¡Alteza! ¡Tenemos un problema!-grito Yumi.

-Yo también tengo un problema-dijo Salem-entraron corriendo y arruinaron mi pintura-

Salem empezó a llorar mientras soltaba su pincel y Popo lo abrazo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dimitria ignorando a Salme.

-Ulrich fue secuestrado por Mesogog-dijo Yubel.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Cómo paso?-.

Yubel comenzó a contarle todo lo que había pasado en el hipódromo.

-Entonces ese ataque fue solo una trampa para poder llevarse a Ulrich, debía haberlo sabido-.

-Pero ¿Por qué Mesogog se lo llevaría solo a él?-pregunto Mira-él quiere los 7 amuletos y si se trataba de una trampa pudo haberlos capturado a todos-.

-Tal vez no pensó muy bien su plan-opino Odd.

-No lo creo, Mesogog ha demostrado que todos sus planes son astutos-dijo Kenneth.

-Y no creo que haya sido obra de Mesogog-dijo Yubel.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Aelita.

-Pero si no fue Mesogog ¿Quién fue?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Solo hay una persona que estaría interesada en secuestrar a mi hermano-.

Al oír eso, Yumi apretó sus puños furiosa.

-Esa maldita bruja-.

**En la mansión…..**

Shier entro al salón llevando puesto un vestido negro, el cual se ajustaba a su cuerpo delineando sus curvas, llevaba zapatillas de un crista negro y guantes también negros.

Ulrich tuvo que admitir que se veía muy hermosa y sexy, aunque en su corazón solo existía Yumi.

-Hola mi amor-saludo Shier con un tono muy seductor-espero no te haya asustado-.

-Más bien asombrado-Ulrich se incomodo cuando Shier lo llamo "amor"-¿podrías explicarme que es esto?-.

Shier acaricio el mango de su silla y un tyrannodron se acerco para retirársela y que se sentara, cuando lo hizo miro directamente a los ojos de Ulrich.

-Considéralo una cita, una que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo-.

-La próxima vez solo pídemelo-dijo Ulrich con sarcasmo.

Shier no le tomo importancia y se rio-Tal vez, pero cada vez que trataba de hacerlo, esa flacucha…..-.

-Yumi-.

Shier apretó sus dientes al oír ese nombre, pero mantuvo su sonrisa y su mirada coqueta y seductora.

-Yumi, intervenía-.

-Supongo que no le agradas mucho-dijo Ulrich de nuevo con sarcasmo.

-Ella no me importa, por ahora lo único que quiero es que disfrutemos de nuestra cena-.

-¡Un momento!-intervino Dreyco-tú eres sirviente de Mesogog ¿Cómo sabemos que esta comida no esta envenenada?-.

Shier soltó una pequeña risilla-¿Envenenada? ¿Por qué iba yo a envenenar a Ulrich? Yo lo amo-.

Ulrich se sonrojo un poco, pero seguía sin sentir nada por Shier.

-Aunque creo que se porque desconfías, después de todo es uno de los enemigos mortales de mi amo Mesogog, pero les aseguro, que mi amo no tiene nada que ver en esto-.

-¿Cómo se que dices la verdad?-cuestiono Ulrich.

Shier sonrió-Porque solo te traje a ti, mi amo quiere los 7 amuletos, si el tuviera que ver en todo esto, ahora mismo estarían aquí-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Dreyco-pero deja que yo pruebe primero la comida Ulrich-.

-Pero….-.

-Descuida, yo soy un dinosaurio y ningún veneno puede matarme, y si sí fuera, Shier estaría en problemas por haber matado a uno de los dinosaurios que Mesogog quiere, no te arriesgarías a eso ¿verdad?-.

Shier continuaba sonriendo-Adelante, prueba la comida si así lo deseas-.

Dreyco uso sus poderosas mandíbulas y cortó un pedazo de carne, pasaron unos minutos y nada pasó.

-¿Ya estas satisfecho?-.

-Eso creo, pero te tendré vigilado-.

-Como quieras-Shier tomo su cuchillo y tenedor-ahora mi amor, sírvete con toda confianza-.

Ulrich miro a Dreyco, quien solo asintió, era lo único que podía hacer hasta averiguar como irse.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Dreyco tenía mucha razón en sospechar, puesto que Mesogog los vigilaba.

-El plan de Shier va bien hasta ahora amo-dijo Elsa.

-Pero le falta mucho para completarlo y esos mocosos podrían aparecer en cualquier momento-.

-¿Qué ordena amo?-pregunto Cell.

-Zeltrax, ve junto con tu criatura, Espectra y Gus a la ciudad, causen todo el pánico posible, debemos mantener a esos mocosos ocupados hasta que Shier haya terminado-.

-Si amo-.

-En cuanto ustedes tres, vayan a Dinotopía y vigilen a nuestros invitados-.

Elsa, Cell y Gabro asintieron y se retiraron.

**En el Kadic…..**

5 de los dino guerreros estaban en el patio esperando noticias de la reina.

-No entiendo porque la reina no quiso que nos quedáramos-se quejo Odd.

-Déjame ver, será porque lo único que hacías era quejarte y apresurarla-le recordó Kenneth.

-Es mi amigo-.

-También es el mío, pero debemos estar tranquilos si queremos ayudar-.

Odd iba a reprocharle, cuando…

-¡No peleen!-grito Aelita-eso no ayuda en nada-.

-Además, debemos calmar a Yumi-dijo Hikaru.

Yumi caminaba de un lado a otro histérica y enojada, aquella bruja llamada Shier era quien había secuestrado a Ulrich y ella sabía que no lo hizo para torturarlo.

-Yumi, tranquilízate-le pidió Gina.

-¿Cómo puedo tranquilizarme cuando mi Ulrich esta con esa bruja?-.

La pregunta de Yumi, hizo que Gina la viera suspicaz-¿Acabas de decir tu Ulrich?-.

Yumi se sonrojo-No…yo no dije eso, te estas imaginando cosas-.

Antes de que Gina dijera algo, fue atrapado por alguien.

-Lo sabía-dijo la voz de William-sabía que había algo extraño y aquí esta la prueba-.

-William, bájala ahora mismo-.

-Lo hare, pero solo si me aceptan como miembro de su equipo-.

-Eso es imposible-.

William sonrió-Entonces esto le gustara al director-.

Gina le clavo uno de sus sables en su mano y se soltó.

-Yumi-.

Yumi miro alrededor y al asegurarse de que no había nadie más en el patio.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Gina apareció en su forma gigante y William retrocedió asustado.

Gina lo atrapo y lo acerco a su rostro.

-Ahora escúchame mocoso, porque solo te lo diré una vez, si vuelves a acercarte a Yumi o a cualquiera de mis amigos o si te atreves a decirle algo al director, yo te cazare y me alimentare de tus asquerosas entrañas ¿fui clara?-esto último lo dijo apretando aun más a William.

-Si-.

-¿Si que?-pregunto apretando aun más.

-Si señora-.

Gina soltó a William, quien la miro con odio.

-Ahora ¡Lárgate!-.

William salió huyendo, mientras Gina volvía a su tamaño normal.

-¿Qué me dices de él ahora?-.

-Que Ulrich tenía razón, es un cretino-.

El resto de sus amigos se acerco, aunque Kenneth y Odd se reían sin parar.

-¿No fuiste muy dura?-pregunto Dai.

-No-.

-Yo creo que estuviste bien-felicito Hoshi.

-Me encanto que lo atemorizaste con comerte sus entrañas-dijo Tricero.

-Gracias, aunque eso se lo dejaría a Chei o Dai, después de todo ellos son los carnívoros-.

-No nos culpes, es nuestra naturaleza-dijo Chei.

En ese momento las gemas brillaron, siendo Yumi quien contestara.

-¡Alteza! ¿Encontró a Ulrich?-.

-Lo siento, todavía no, los llamo porque una criatura ataca el centro de su ciudad, Yubel y los peleadores ya van en camino-.

-Ahora Mesogog ataca nuestra ciudad-dijo Odd furioso.

-Quiere distraernos-.

-Oh no-dijo de pronto Hikaru-mis tíos y Hiroki fueron al centro-.

-Es cierto-recordó Yumi asustadas.

-Entonces no perdamos tiempo-dijo Kenneth y se pusieron en marcha.

**En el centro…..**

La familia Ishiyama hacía algunas compras cuando varias personas pasaron corriendo.

-¿Qué sucederá?-pregunto Akiko.

Antes de que su esposo respondiera Hiroki pego un grito, sus padres voltearon y vieron a unas criaturas dinosaurio, tyrannodrones, que eran guiadas por un monstruo blanco.

-¡Corran!-grito Takeo a su familia.

Comenzaron a huir, lo que provoco que lo tyrannodrones los persiguieran, en su carrera Hiroki se tropezó.

-¡Hiroki!-grito Akiko al ver a su hijo en peligro.

Un tyrannodron preparo su golpe, cuando fue derribado por Yubel.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si-respondió Hiroki asombrado.

-De prisa, ve con tu madre-.

Hiroki fue al lado de su madre, quien miro a Yubel con suma gratitud.

-¡Váyanse!-.

Rápidamente huyeron del lugar.

-Ahora, díganme ¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-.

El monstruo hablo con una voz robótica-Nunca lo encontraras, la comandante Shier tiene planes para él-.

-Esa fue demasiada información-.

-¡Ataquen!-.

Los tyrannodrones se lanzaron contra Yubel, quien solo que quedo en brazos cruzados, fue cuando detrás de ella aparecieron el resto de los dino guerreros y los peleadores.

-Veo que tienes ayuda, pero yo también-.

Zeltrax, Espectra y Gus entraron en acción.

-Oh no, esos tipos de nuevo-dijo Kenneth.

-Saludos Dan, es una lastima que Ulrich no este aquí también-dijo Espectra.

-¿Qué le hicieron?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Relájate, él esta a salvo con Shier-.

-No debiste decir eso-dijo Odd.

Yumi apretaba los puños furiosa.

-Ya basta de charlas, elimínenlos-ordeno Zeltrax.

-Como digas ¡Helios surge!-.

-¡Vulcan ataca!-.

Helios y Vulcan aparecieron.

-Si así lo quieren, yo me encargare de ellos-dijo Yubel-¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

Yami emergió en su nueva forma.

-Yo te ayudare ¡Drago surge!-.

-¿Qué dices amigo? ¿Quieres pelear?-pregunto Odd.

-Hagámoslo-.

-¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

Tricero surgió listo para enfrentarse al monstruo.

-Supongo que nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Hikaru.

-A menos que nos digan donde tienen a Ulrich-rugió Yumi.

-Si quieren averiguarlo, vengan y oblíguenos a decírselos-.

-Si así lo quieren-.

Una batalla empezó justo en el centro de la ciudad.

**En la mansión…**

La cena había terminado y ahora Shier usaban sus encantos para ganarse a Ulrich.

Los tyrannodrones comenzaron a tocar música lenta y Shier se acerco a Ulrich contoneando su cuerpo.

-¿Bailamos?-.

Ulrich miro a Dreyco, quien solo asintió.

Suspirando, Ulrich acepto y comenzaron a bailar a ritmo lento.

-Lo siento Ulrich-dijo Dreyco para si mismo-pero necesito que la distraigas para que pueda buscar una salida-.

Dreyco se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que Shier había entrado y salió para buscar alguna salida.

Mientras bailaban, Shier no dejaba de pegar su cuerpo al de Ulrich tratando de seducirlo, algo que hubiera sido sencillo de no ser por el detalle de que en la mente de Ulrich solo existía Yumi.

-Esto es perfecto ¿no crees mi amor?-.

-Como digas-.

Shier se empezaba a impacientar, Ulrich no caía en sus redes, pese a que usaba sus mejores armas, pero aun tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga.

_-"Y por si no funcionan, tengo un truco que no fallara"-._

Al pensar eso, saco de su guante una extraña botella rosa.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 36, espero les haya gustado, Shier trata de seducir a Ulrich, pero él se mantiene firme a sus sentimientos por Yumi, pero Shier aun tiene un truco que le podría dar la victoria._

**Moon-9215: **_me da gusto que te haya gustado, se que hice una encuesta, pero como fuiste el único en responder, pues no hubo forma de decidir a quien jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mando mis cordiales saludos._

_Nos vemos…_

**¡UN MUY FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS LOS USUARIOS DE FANFICTION!**

**QUE SUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD.**


	37. Seduccion segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación del plan de Shier para ganarse a Ulrich, mientras el resto del equipo tiene una batalla intensa en el centro de la ciudad._

_Y ahora el capítulo 37._

**Cap. 37 Seducción.**

**Segunda parte.**

Helios disparo varios misiles contra Yami, quien los desviaba con suma facilidad.

-¡Yami! ¡No permitas que los misiles destruyan la ciudad!-.

Ese grito de Yubel hizo que Yami disparara pequeños dardos de fuego para destruir los misiles.

Al ver el peligro que había en la ciudad por la lucha entre 6 gigantes, Yubel sabía que debían terminar ese combate lo más rápido posible.

Drago se coloco al lado de Yami.

-Helios, mira el daño que estas causando por tu hambre de poder-.

-Eso es algo que no me importa, yo solo quiero destruirte a ti y a Dreyco-.

-Eres un tonto-dijo Yami-tu sed de poder acabara destruyéndote. Solo mírate, ya no queda nada de bakugan de ti, eres un robot-.

Helios se lanzo contra Yami furiosos, Yami se elevo y lo pateo, cosa que Drago aprovecho para golpearlo con su cola.

Tricero, por su parte, peleaba contra aquel monstruo que Mesogog creo.

-¡Vamos amigo!-.

Zeltrax buscaba revancha, por lo que peleaba con Yubel, siendo ayudado por Espectra, Yubel demostraba, una vez más, ser una gran guerrera, ya que podía lidiar con los dos.

Kenneth luchaba contra Gus, mientras los demás peleaban contra los tyrannodrones.

Hikaru se preparo para golpear a uno, cuando Yumi le cayó encima.

-¡Oye! Yo iba a hacer eso-dijo Hikaru, pero Yumi no la escucho.

Aelita se preparo para disparar tres flechas cuando dos abanicos destruyeron a los tyrannodrones con los que peleaba.

Yumi los recupero y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque.

-Eh….gracias, creo-dijo Aelita.

Dan y Mira también se preparaban para pelear, pero Yumi ataco a sus tyrannodrones y paso lo mismo con Shun.

-¿Tu prima esta bien?-pregunto Shun.

-No lo se, pero no creas que soy como ella-dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

Yumi continuaba atacando a los tyrannodrones, librando toda la furia que sentía en ese momento.

Aelita y los demás solo veían eso con una gota en su cabeza.

-¿Ayudamos?-pregunto justo cuando Yumi pateo a tres tyrannodrones.

-¿A quien?-pregunto Hikaru.

**En la mansión….**

Ulrich y Shier continuaban bailando, aunque Shier era la única que disfrutaba.

Cuando la música termino, Shier llevo a Ulrich al balcón, donde comenzó a girar reluciendo su hermosa figura.

-¿No es hermosa?-pregunto señalando la luna.

-Si-dijo Ulrich sin importarle-escucha, fue agradable, pero, ya debería irme-.

Al oír eso Shier puso una cara de tristeza.

-¿En serio?-.

La triste mirada de Shier hizo que Ulrich se sintiera mal.

-Creo que puedo quedarme un rato más-.

-Gracias-Shier abrazo a Ulrich con fuerza-ven, te mostrare lo mejor del palacio-.

Shier se llevo a Ulrich casi a rastras.

_-"¿Dónde estas Dreyco?"-._

**Mientras…..**

La batalla continuaba, Yumi ya había vencido a todos los tyrannodrones, pero aun sentía mucha furia.

-¿Lista amiga?-.

-Yumi, no creo que…-.

-¡¿Lista?-.

-Si, de acuerdo-.

-Muy bien ¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Gina apareció y se elevo para ayudar a Yami.

-¿Gina?-.

-No preguntes-.

Helios se rio ante esto-Si piensan que dos niñitas me vencerán están muy equivocados-.

Antes esas palabras, Gina y Yami se quedaron estáticas.

-¿Acaso nos llamaste niñitas?-.

Gina y Yami atacaron a Helios con tal furia, que él apenas podía ver de donde venían los ataques.

-¡Estrella de fuego!-.

-¡Alas de espada!-.

Gina y Yami atacaron a Helios combinando sus energías lo vencieron fácilmente.

-Vuelve a llamarnos niñitas y ni tu querido Espectra te reconocerá-le advirtió Gina.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

El rayo de Hoshi venció a Vulcan regresándolo a su forma de esfera.

-Bien-dijo Hikaru.

Gina, Hoshi, Yami, Drago y Tricero se prepararon para encargarse del último monstruo.

-Parece que estas en problemas-se burlo Odd.

El monstruo retrocedió, pero Zeltrax lo detuvo.

-Si piensan que pueden ganarnos están muy equivocados-Zeltrax saco un más de sus aparatos-¡Fusión de poder!-.

Helios y Vulcan comenzaron a perder energía, la cual era absorbida por el monstruo.

-¿Qué les estas haciendo?-cuestiono Gus.

-Ya veras-.

La criatura comenzó a sufrir un cambio, convirtiéndose en un dragón humanoide con cuernos de demonio, brazos fornidos, piernas fuertes y aumento su tamaño.

-Saluden a su destino-.

Aquella abominación lanzo un feroz rugido.

-Creo que tenemos problemas-dijo Kenneth.

**En la mansión…..**

Ulrich llevaba los ojos cerrados, mientras era conducido por Shier.

-No los abras, no hagas trampa-.

Ulrich suspiro resignado.

-Bien, puedes abrirlos-.

Cuando los abrió, se encontró con una piscina de mármol, debía reconocerlo, era muy bella, en el centro tenía la estatua de Tritón, el dios de los mares y en cada esquina una pequeña escultura de una sirena.

-¿Bien? ¿Qué te parece?-pregunto Shier.

-Es lindo-.

Shier salto llena de alegría, tanto que casi se le cae esa botella que llevaba en su guante, pero para su suerte consiguió sujetarla.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Nada-respondió Shier sonriendo con nerviosismo.

-Pero me pareció…-.

-¿No quieres nadar?-se apresuro a decir Shier.

-¿Eh?-.

-Anda, será divertido-.

Shier se quito su vestido, revelando un diminuto bikini de color negro, eso hizo que Ulrich se sonrojara (Nota: tampoco es de piedra el chico).

Shier salto al agua-Vamos, el agua esta deliciosa-.

Ulrich no sabía que hacer, esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, fue cuando la voz de Dreyco llego a su cabeza.

_-"Ulrich ¿Cómo va todo?"-._

_-"Empeorando, ella quiere que nademos en una alberca juntos"-._

_-"Hay que reconocer que esta empeñada en ganarte"-._

_-"Eso no me ayuda en nada"-._

_-"Cierto, lo siento pero tendrás que seguirle el juego, aun no encuentro la salida"-._

_-"¿Estas bromeando?"-._

_-"No"-._

_-"Esta bien, pero me debes muchas"-._

_-"De acuerdo"-._

-¿Vienes o no?-pregunto Shier impaciente.

-Ya voy-dijo Ulrich resignado.

Ulrich se quito la camisa de su traje, las botas y los sables, al ver los músculos de Ulrich, Shier no pudo evitar sonrojarse aun más.

-Guau, eres más lindo de lo que creía-.

Ulrich suspiro y entro al agua totalmente resignado, debía reconocerlo, el agua estaba deliciosa, solo esperaba que Yumi nunca se enterara de eso, porque sino su vida correría peligro.

**En la batalla…..**

Gina esquivo un ataque de aquella creación que Odd denomino como dragón fantasma.

-Creo que necesitamos ayuda-dijo Drago.

Kenneth y los demás asintieron.

-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Wilda surge!-.

-¡Ingrad surge!-.

Los 9 guerreros se prepararon para la batalla.

-Ni crean que podrán contra mi creación-dijo Zeltrax.

Una batalla aun más intensa empezó, solo que para evitar dañar la ciudad se elevaron lo más alto posible, llevando a sus respectivos compañeros en sus hombros.

-¡Destrúyelos!-.

Dragón fantasma arremetió contra cada uno de los guerreros, chocando contra Wilda, quien resistía lo más que podía, así que Tricero aprovecho para patearlo, luego Chei lo golpeo en la cara.

-Ese monstruo es duro-dijo Chei.

-Pero nosotros somos más-dijo Aelita.

-Solo recuerda que los números no ganan batallas-.

**En la mansión…**

Dreyco caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio un portal en el que se veía a sus amigos luchando.

-Creo que encontré una salida-rápidamente corrió hacia la piscina.

**En la piscina….**

Ulrich se mantenía quieto, pero Shier se acercaba a él con intensiones que le preocupaban.

-¿Te la estas pasando bien querido?-.

-Si-mintió.

-Podríamos hacer esto todos los días, solo olvídate de esos mocosos (especialmente de esa japonesa) y únete al amo Mesogog-.

-¿Para ayudarlo a destruir el mundo? Olvídalo-.

-Se que mi amo puede ser cruel, pero él nos respeta a cada uno de sus siervos-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y que me dices de tu amigo Foolscap?-.

-El era un tonto, uno que se atrevió a hacer enfadar al amo-.

-Lo siento, pero servir a Mesogog no es algo que quiera hacer-.

-Pero así, podríamos estar juntos-Shier pego a Ulrich contra un rincón de la piscina-muy juntos-.

Ulrich se sonrojo y trato de alejarse, pero Shier no se lo permitía.

-Tú y yo podríamos estar juntos por siempre, piénsalo o acaso me dirás ¿Qué no te atraigo ni siquiera un poquito?-.

-Bue….bueno….yo-Ulrich estaba muy sonrojado y más aun cuando Shier comenzó a acercar su rostro-¿Por qué no hablamos al respecto?-Shier cerro sus ojos-¿podríamos discutirlo?-Shier preparo sus labios-¿podríamos tomar un cafecito?-Shier acercaba sus labios a los de Ulrich-¿Qué tal si tomas una ducha? Con agua fría, muy fría-.

Los labios de Shier ya rozaban los de Ulrich, cuando Dreyco la golpeo en la cabeza.

-¡Dreyco!-Ulrich suspiro aliviado.

-Ulrich, ya encontré una salida, debemos darnos prisa, nuestros amigos corren peligro-

-Entonces andando-Ulrich salió de la piscina y se puso el resto de su ropa-indícame el camino-.

-Muy bien-Dreyco recibió un golpe de Shier.

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Ulrich quien solo pudo ver como Shier le puso una botella en la boca y le hacía beber un líquido con un extraño sabor, lo bebió hasta la última gota.

Cuando termino, Shier se separo y sonrió triunfal.

Ulrich tosió y la vio molesto-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-.

Con una sonrisa inocente-Fue solo una bebida que prepare especialmente para ti ¿te gusto?-.

-No creo que haya sido eso-dijo Ulrich molesto.

-Yo tampoco-intervino Dreyco.

Antes de que la bombardearan con preguntas, Shier hablo-¿Quieren que les explique que era o prefieren ir a ayudar a sus amigos?-.

Ulrich y Dreyco se miraron, la respuesta era muy obvia y con la velocidad de un relámpago abandonaron el lugar.

Cuando se fueron, Shier puso una sonrisa siniestra.

-_"De un modo u otro serás mío"-_pensó mientras apretaba la botella vacía.

Ulrich y Dreyco llegaron hasta el portal.

-Es aquí-.

-Andando-.

Cruzaron el portal, sin imaginar que aquel líquido que Ulrich había tomado estaba haciendo algo con su mente y su corazón.

**En la batalla….**

Dragón fantasma golpeo con su cola a Wilda, el impacto provoco que Mira saliera disparada y comenzara a caer.

-¡Mira!-grito Dan.

Mira gritaba mientras sentía que se acercaba al suelo, cuando Gina la sujeto con sus manos y la coloco en sus hombros.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si, gracias-.

-Ni lo menciones-.

Gina dejo a Mira con Wilda, quien le agradeció por haberla salvado.

-¡No se distraigan!-les grito Yubel haciendo que Yami desviara un rayo que dragón fantasma había disparado.

-Eso estuvo cerca-.

-Mira ¿estas bien?-le grito Dan.

-Si, descuida cielo-.

Dragón fantasma rugió totalmente furioso, cuando una luz apareció del cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Hikaru.

Ulrich apareció del cielo cayendo en picada, con Dreyco en su mano.

-¡Es Ulrich!-grito Odd.

Yumi sonrió aliviada.

-¿Listo amigo?-pregunto aun cayendo.

-Adelante-.

-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

Dreyco apareció y con Ulrich en su cabeza se elevo para encarar al dragón fantasma.

-Ustedes descansen, nosotros nos encargaremos de este engendro-dijo Ulrich.

El dragón fantasma rugió y lanzo una ráfaga de fuego blanco, Dreyco blandió sus alas y la apago.

-Necesitas más que eso para vencerme-.

El dragón fantasma rugió con más furia y se lanzo sobre Dreyco, quien lo golpeo con su cola, luego se elevo y lo embistió haciendo que comenzara a caer a gran velocidad.

-¡Llama dorada!-.

La llama de Dreyco golpeo al dragón fantasma destruyéndolo.

-Vámonos de aquí-dijo Zeltrax furioso.

Zeltrax, Espectra y Gus se retiraron.

-Son unos cobardes-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero que bueno que estas bien hermano ¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Es mejor que no pregunten-dijo Ulrich.

Varias risas se escucharon y con un movimiento rápido abandonaron el lugar antes de que llegara alguien más.

**En la fortaleza…**

Zeltrax cayó al suelo seguido por Espectra y Gus.

-Me fallaron-dijo Mesogog usando su poder mental para castigarlos-debería destruirlos ahora mismo-.

-Por favor, discúlpenos amo-rogo Zeltrax.

-Tenga piedad de nosotros-suplico Espectra.

-¿Piedad? Es una palabra que desconozco-dijo aumentando su poder para incrementar el dolor de sus siervos.

Zeltrax, Espectra y Gus se retorcían en el suelo aullando de dolor, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y Shier apareció con sus ropas de siempre.

-Shier, te esperaba-.

Shier entro con paso firme, aunque temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Pese a tus esfuerzos, el mocoso no tiene interés en ti y peor aun, no le interesa servirme, ya estoy cansándome de esperar-.

Shier trago saliva-Entiendo mi amo-.

-Y tal vez sea hora de que compartas el mismo destino que el idiota de Foolscap-.

-Mi lord ¿me permite hablar?-.

-Hazlo-.

-Con el debido respeto amo, si me destruye perderá la única oportunidad que tiene de tener a Ulrich de su lado-.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso si se ha resistido a cada uno de tus encantos?-.

Esa pregunta hirió el orgullo de Shier, pero se trataba de Mesogog y era mejor resistirlo.

-Así mi lord-Shier le mostro la botella vacía.

Mesogog se acerco y la tomo, estuvo viéndola y observándola por lo menos 30 segundos.

-Así que empleaste esta pócima, parece que tu belleza no fue suficiente-.

-Si amo-.

-Pero fue muy bajo usar esta pócima-.

-Como dije antes, Ulrich será mío, de un modo u otro-.

Mesogog miro a Shier-Es algo terrible-se acerco a su lacaya y extendió sus brazos-me encanta, si-.

Shier sonrió con satisfacción.

**En la Hermitage….**

-Anda Ulrich-rogaba Odd.

-No-.

-¿Por qué no nos quieres contar que paso cuando te secuestraron?-pregunto Dan.

-Porque no vale la pena hablar de eso-.

-¿Hablar de que?-pregunto Pu cuando entraron.

-De nada-dijo Ulrich molesto.

Como Ulrich no decía nada, los dinosaurios y los bakugan trataban de sacarle algo a Dreyco.

-Olvídenlo, no diré nada-.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, Dimitria apareció.

-Ya basta de charlas, hoy fue un día agotador, deben ir a descansar, mientras yo pienso en como hacer que la gente olvide todo lo que pasó hoy-.

Los chicos se retiraron, pero Kenneth y Odd trataban se sacarle algo a Ulrich sin conseguirlo.

-Ya déjenme en paz-.

Tras despedirse de Yumi y Hikaru, se dirigieron al Kadic.

-Vaya prima, hoy si que te luciste, tal vez deberíamos dejar que Shier secuestre a Ulrich más seguido-dijo Hikaru.

-Cállate Hikaru-.

**En el Kadic….**

Ulrich y Odd se encontraban en el baño hablando, Odd todavía trataba de sacarle algo a Ulrich.

-Ya te dije que nada pasó-.

Se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, aunque antes de dormirse….

-Descansa por ahora amigo, pero mañana te sacare toda la verdad-dijo Odd.

-Lo que digas-.

Las horas pasaron y Odd se quedo dormido, pero Ulrich se retorcía en su cama, a sus oídos llegaba un extraño canto, parecía el canto de una sirena.

_-"Ven a mí"-._

Dijo esto como tres veces, hasta que Ulrich abrió sus ojos, pero en ellos no había luz, era una mirada perdida.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 37, al parecer lo que Shier ha planeado esta dando resultado y ahora Ulrich esta empezando a actuar raro, no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, porque vienen batallas muy duras._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_feliz año nuevo y no te preocupes, tú y tu amiga debieron tener mucho de que hablar al no haberse visto después de tanto tiempo, yo tengo dos amigos de la infancia (que fueron los mejores que tuve) que no veo desde hace 9 años, así que yo estaría igual que tu, no te preocupes si va a ver más Shun y Hikaru, pero esta comenzando la parte de Ulrich y Yumi, ya casi están juntos, pero deberán pasar por el difícil reto que Shier les pondrá, no te pierdas los siguientes capítulos. Te quiero mucho y espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_feliz año nuevo, el plan de Shier apenas esta comenzando, lo que obligo a beber a Ulrich ya esta comenzando a surtir efectos, así que viene una batalla muy dura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….. _


	38. Pocion de amor

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y quizás uno de los más intensos de todos, el plan de Shier va a comenzar a ponerse en marcha y Yumi deberá estar lista para darlo todo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 38._

**Cap. 38 Poción de amor.**

Ulrich caminaba por el bosque siguiendo aquella canción, Dreyco lo había visto salir y ahora iba detrás de él.

-¡Ulrich! ¿Qué te pasa? Vamos amigo reacciona-.

Pero Ulrich parecía poseído, no le hacía el menor caso y cada vez avanzaba más rápido.

-Esto no me gusta nada-.

De repente Ulrich se detuvo en un claro del bosque.

-Por fin-Dreyco se puso delante de él-Ulrich….-.

Dreyco se quedo mudo al ver que Ulrich tenía una mirada perdida.

-Pero ¿Qué es esto?-.

Antes de poder pensar que hacer, un silbido llamo su atención y una figura descendió de un árbol.

-Hola mi amor, ya te esperaba-.

-Shier-gruño Dreyco.

Shier sonrió al ver que Ulrich se acercaba a ella y se ponía de rodillas.

-Estoy a sus órdenes, mi ama-.

-Ay Ulrich, no tienes que decirme ama-dijo levantándolo-con que me digas cariño, amor, dulzura, querida, con eso me conformo-Shier acerco su cuerpo aun más a Ulrich.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-cuestiono Dreyco.

-Lo mismo que te harán a ti-dijo una voz detrás de Dreyco.

Dreyco solo alcanzo a ver una jaula d energía que lo encerraba y a Zeltrax sujetándola.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo Shier-.

-Gracias, ahora si me disculpa-Shier iba a besar a Ulrich cuando Zeltrax la detuvo.

-Recuerda, Mesogog esta esperando resultados-.

Shier se mostro decepcionada-De acuerdo-.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Mesogog estaba en su trono cuando Zeltrax y Shier entraron.

-Mi señor, todo funciono a la perfección-dijo Shier mostrándole a Ulrich.

-Excelente, ahora tengo a uno de los mejores dino guerreros de mi lado-.

-Y a su dinosaurio-Zeltrax le mostro a Dreyco.

-Si, será muy divertido ver como esos mocosos son destruidos por sus amigos-.

-Estás loco si piensas que haremos algo así-gruño Dreyco.

-Nunca dije que tuvieran opción, la mente de Ulrich le pertenece a Shier y tu muy pronto harás lo que te diga-.

-¡Jamás!-.

-Ya lo veras, llévalo con Elsa y que comience a preparar todo-.

-Si amo-.

-Mi lord-dijo Shier-¿Puedo irme con Ulrich?-.

Mesogog la miro-Te lo ganaste-.

Shier salto de alegría y tomando a Ulrich salió del salón.

Una vez en su habitación, Shier bloqueo la puerta.

-Ahora, algo que siempre quise hacer-.

Shier beso los labios de Ulrich, quien sin voluntad correspondió el beso.

**En la Hermitage…..**

Mientras los chicos desayunaban, Dimitria estaba afuera enseñándole a meditar a Popo en compañía de Yubel.

-Meditar antes de desayunar, ese no es mi estilo-dijo Pu.

-Pasen la miel por favor-pidió Salem.

-Aun no me acostumbro a que el gato hable-dijo Dan.

Justo cuando Mu le iba a pasar la miel, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y Yumi entro corriendo seguida de sus amigos, al pasar por la mesa golpeo la mano de Mu y el frasco de miel cayó al suelo rompiéndose.

-¡Tenemos problemas!-grito.

-¿No podían esperar hasta terminar de desayunar? Mira a la pobre miel-dijo Salem llorando-aunque pensándolo bien-.

Salem bajo de su silla y comenzó a lamer la miel del suelo.

-Es la ventaja de ser un gato-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dimitria.

-Ulrich desapareció-dijo Aelita.

-¿Otra vez? ¿Qué no se supone que Odd es su compañero de cuarto?-pregunto Yubel.

-Si, pero a Odd no hay forma de despertarlo-dijo Kenneth.

Odd agacho su cabeza totalmente avergonzado.

-Y eso no es todo-dijo Gina-Dreyco también ha desaparecido-.

-Es muy raro, no he sentido la presencia de Mesogog en todo el día-dijo Dimitria.

-Mesogog no esta detrás de esto-dijo Yumi enojada-estoy segura de que esto es obra de esa bruja de Shier-.

-Es lo más seguro-dijo Yubel-después de todo ella es quien ha estado detrás de Ulrich desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-No diré que eso es amor sano-dijo Kenneth-pero hay que reconocer que es muy persistente-.

Yumi golpeo a Kenneth estampándolo contra la pared.

-¡Yumi!-exclamo Dimitria enojada.

Odd y Aelita se acercaron para ver si su amigo estaba bien.

-¿Anotaron las matriculas?-.

-Yumi ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono Aelita.

-Yo….lo siento, no quise….-.

-Ya no importa-intervino Yubel-hay que encontrar a mi hermano ¿recuerdan?-.

-Cierto, pero ¿Dónde empezamos?-pregunto Mira.

-No tengo idea-.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog trabajaba en una nueva creación.

-Si, ya esta terminada-.

-¿En que trabajara el amo?-pregunto Espectra.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que acabara destruido por los mocosos como siempre-dijo Gus.

-Cuida tu lengua-le advirtió Zeltrax.

Antes de que iniciaran un combate, Mesogog intervino.

-Mis generales, les presento a mi nueva creación: el titiritero-.

Un niño de madera apareció, llevaba shorts de color azul y gorro rojo con pompón blanco y una cruz de madera en la espalda.

Gus se burlo al ver aquella creación de Mesogog.

-¿Y pretende que este niño venza a esos mocosos? No me haga reír-.

-Silencio, no juzgues a una criatura por su apariencia, observa sus capacidades-.

-¿Capacidades?-.

De repente Gus comenzó a bailar.

-Gus ¿Qué crees que haces?-pregunto Espectra.

-No lo hago porque quiero maestro, mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo-.

Espectra miro al titiritero, quien movía sus manos.

-Lo esta controlando-.

-Exacto-dijo Mesogog-de esa forma podre obligar a Dreyco a pelear con sus antiguos enemigo-.

-Amo, esos es estupendo-dijo Zeltrax.

-Si, pero antes de comenzar una pelea, mostrémosles a nuestros enemigos quien será su próximo oponente-.

Mientras en la habitación de Shier, ella había comenzado a modelar varios vestidos para Ulrich, muchos resaltaban su figura y otros eran muy atrevidos.

-¿Te gusta como me queda?-.

-Si-respondió Ulrich con la mirada perdida.

-Ay, eres un amor-.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-¿Quién?-grito Shier molesta.

La puerta se abrió y Gabro entro.

-¡Gusano! ¿Cómo te atreves a molestarme cuando estoy con Ulrich?-.

-Disculpa Shier, pero el amo Mesogog quiere verte-.

Al oír eso, la expresión de Shier cambio-¿El amo Mesogog? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Voy en camino-.

-Y quiere que lleves al mocoso-.

Shier lo lanzo contra la pared-Se llama Ulrich-.

-Lo siento, quiere que lleves a Ulrich-.

-Vamos cielo-Shier tomo a Ulrich de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación del trono.

**En la Hermitage…..**

Dimitria trataba de sentir la presencia de Ulrich, pero no había rastro de él.

-Esto es desesperante-gruño Yumi-no puedo creer que no podamos hacer nada-.

-Mamá hace lo que puede-dijo Popo.

-Pero no es suficiente-replico Yumi.

-Yumi, cálmate-dijo Gina autoritariamente-alterarte no ayuda en nada-.

En ese momento Dimitria abrió los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Mesogog ataca-.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Yubel.

-En la fábrica abandonada-.

-¿Cuál fábrica?-pregunto Dan.

-Nosotros sabemos cual-dijo Aelita.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Yubel.

Yubel se dirigió a la salida, cuando noto que nadie la seguía.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-¿Qué hay de Ulrich? ¿Acaso no te importa?-cuestiono Yumi furiosa.

Yubel la miro con frialdad.

-Nunca vuelvas a decir eso, él es mi hermano, pero se que lo que él querría es que cumpliéramos con nuestro deber-.

-¿Y cual es?-.

-Evitar que Mesogog gane-.

Ante las palabras de Yubel todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha.

-Buena suerte-les deseo Dimitria.

**En la fábrica….**

En el puente de la entrada, Zeltrax y Shier los esperaban.

Cuando Yumi vio a Shier apretó los puños.

-Maldita bruja, dime ¿Dónde esta Ulrich?-.

Shier sonrió con maldad-¿Quieres saberlo? Muy bien-.

Shier trono sus dedos y algo golpeo a los chicos derribándolos a todos, menos a Yubel, quien esquivo cada ataque con facilidad.

-¿Están bien?-.

-Si-respondió Odd-pero ¿Qué fue eso?-.

De pronto vieron a su atacante y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

-Amigo, que bueno que estas bien-dijo Odd.

Pero Ulrich no respondía, su mirada estaba perdida.

-Algo no me gusta de esto-dijo Kenneth.

-Muy bien querido-dijo Shier-¡Ataca!-.

Ulrich se lanzo al ataque y Yubel se puso al frente defendiendo a todos.

-Ulrich ¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Odd.

Pero Ulrich no respondía, seguía peleando con Yubel, quien solo esquivaba sus ataques y los bloqueaba, pero no hacia el intento de atacar.

-Tú-Yumi miro con rabia y odio a Shier-¿Qué le hiciste a Ulrich?-.

Shier sonrió con cinismo.

-Nada que él no quisiera-.

-Maldita-.

Yumi se lanzo contra Shier, Ulrich al ver esto, salto y se dirigió hacia ella.

-¡Yumi cuidado!-grito Yubel.

Yumi solo alcanzo a ver como Ulrich la pateaba.

-Ulrich-el corazón de Yumi se rompió con eso.

La mirada de Ulrich era inexpresiva, solo se mantenía en guardia, entonces lanzo otro golpe, Yumi cerro sus ojos, pero el golpe nunca llego, cuando los abrió vio a Yubel deteniendo a Ulrich.

-Lo siento hermano-Yubel pateo a Ulrich alejándolo de Yumi.

El resto del equipo veía lo que pasaba azorados.

-¿Por qué Ulrich ataco a Yumi? No tiene sentido-dijo Odd.

-Odd ¿no lo ves? Shier controla su mente, por eso nos ataca no solo a Yumi sino también a Yubel-dijo Kenneth.

-Shier controla la mente de Ulrich, que bajeza-dijo Hikaru.

Ulrich se levanto y ataco a Yubel de nuevo.

_-"No quiero lastimarlo, pero tampoco puedo permitir que lastime a los otros"-_pensaba mientras esquivaba los ataques de su hermano-_"no tengo opción"-_Yubel se alejo de su hermano-¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

Yami surgió lista para ayudar.

-¿Piensa usar a Yami?-dijo Dan asustado.

Yami miro a Yubel, quien solo asintió, así que descendió y tomando a todo el equipo se retiraron volando.

-¡Escapan!-grito Shier, pero luego sonrió-perfecto-.

-La prueba fue todo un éxito-dijo Zeltrax-el amo Mesogog tenía razón, los mocosos no se atreven a pelear contra su amigo-.

Ulrich se arrodillo frente a Zeltrax, pero Shier lo levanto.

-Vamos querido, es hora de volver a casa, te tengo una sorpresa-dijo Shier lamiendo sus labios sensualmente.

Mientras el equipo se retiraba volando en las manos de Yami.

-¿Así que invocaste a Yami para poder huir?-cuestiono Odd.

-No hubo opción-.

-Claro que si, pudimos ayudar a Ulrich-dijo Aelita.

-¿Y acaso saben como?-.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, uno que fue roto por Mira.

-Sin embargo, note que no peleabas en serio, de haberlo hecho ¿le hubieras ganado a Ulrich?-.

Yubel no contesto en ese momento.

-Si, pero no hubiera servido de nada, porque no se como ayudarlo, la única que lo sabe es Dimitria-.

-Por eso emprendiste la retirada-dijo Shun.

-Exacto-.

Siguieron volando hasta llegar a la Hermitage.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Tras recibir las noticias, Mesogog se mostro complacido.

-Todo salió a la perfección, titiritero ¿estas listo?-.

-Si amo-.

-Bien, cuando el momento de la batalla llegue, los mocosos serán destruidos y me dará un gran placer ver como los destruyen sus propios amigos-.

-La victoria es deliciosas cuando se saborea con ironía-dijo Espectra.

-Amo-intervino Gus-¿podría parar ahora?-.

Gus había estado bailando casi todo el día.

-No, eso te servirá de lección-.

Gus solo soltó un gemido triste.

**En la Hermitage…**

Tras contarle a Dimitria lo que sucedió, la reina comenzó a hacer algunas preguntas.

-Entonces Ulrich los ataco, pero no saben lo que tiene-.

-Exacto-dijo Odd-lo más extraño fue que ataco a Yumi y a Yubel-.

Dimitria se quedo en silencio-¿Cómo era su mirada?-.

-Pues tenía una mirada perdida-dijo Aelita.

-Y no mostraba emoción alguna-agrego Kenneth.

Tras escuchar eso Dimitria supo lo que pasaba.

-Poción de amor-.

-¿Poción de que?-pregunto Dan.

Dimitria suspiro y comenzó a contarles una historia.

-Hace mucho tiempo, existía una bruja, tan malvada como se puedan imaginar, era temida por todos hasta que un día cayó en la más grande trampa de todas-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Pu.

-Amor, la bruja se enamoro y no precisamente de un chico-.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Mira.

-Se enamoro de la hija de mi tatarabuelo, le princesa Skyla-.

Odd soltó un silbido de encanto y Aelita lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Pero mi bisabuela conocía lo cruel que era esa bruja y por más que la bruja trataba no podía conquistarla, fue por eso que creo una pócima para lograr que fuera suya, la llamo la poción de amor, de alguna forma logro que la bebiera, pero aunque la pócima dio resultados, no fue como esperaba-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Aunque la pócima hizo que mi bisabuela cayera en sus brazos, no tenía voluntad propia, a lo que me refiero es que se convirtió en un zombi sin voluntad, solo sirviendo a la persona que le hizo beber la pócima, convirtiéndose en esclava de sus deseos. Mi tatarabuelo trato de salvarla, pero para cuando supo lo que la bruja había hecho ya era demasiado tarde, la bruja huyo con mi bisabuela y nunca más las volvieron a ver, fue cuando el hermano de mi bisabuela tomo el trono y cuido a mi abuelo como si fuera su hijo-.

Una vez que termino su relato, Yumi se acerco a Dimitria.

-Entonces ¿eso es lo que le pasó a Ulrich?-.

-Por lo que me cuentan si-.

-Bueno, ahí esta la solución-dijo Odd-solo debemos liberar a Odd de ese hechizo-.

-No es tan simple-dijo Dimitria-porque no existe ninguna pócima que pueda contrarrestar los efectos de la poción de amor y tenemos otro problema-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Yumi con miedo.

-Sino encontramos una forma de que Ulrich regrese a la normalidad antes de mañana en la noche, se convertirá en el esclavo de Shier para siempre-.

Muchas miradas preocupadas aparecieron, pero Yumi cayó de rodillas angustiada ante eso.

**Mientras….**

Shier se fue con Ulrich a la mansión de donde tan solo un día antes lo había tratado de seducir, ambos estaban en la piscina con dos copas de un líquido rojo, aunque Ulrich tenía la misma mirada perdida.

Shier se acerco a Ulrich acomodando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Mañana será un gran día querido, no solo acabaras con los enemigos de mi amo, sino que además mañana en la noche la poción habrá terminado de hacer efecto y entonces-acerco su boca a la oreja de Ulrich-serás mío para siempre-.

-Si querida-dijo Ulrich con la misma mirada perdida.

Shier sonrió y beso a Ulrich en los labios mientras esperaba impaciente a que llegara el día.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 38, espero les haya gustado, Shier ha conseguido manipular a Ulrich y el tiempo para rescatarlo ha comenzado, además de la nueva creación de Mesogog, en el próximo capítulo iniciara una de las batallas más difíciles de todas._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_vaya, realmente odias a Shier jajaja, me da gusto, porque significa que estoy logrando que sea una gran villana, aunque Hikaru no le haga nada a Shier, si le dirá algunas cosas, ya que será Yumi quien la enfrente tarde o temprano, primero deben asegurarse de salvar a Ulrich, luego vendrá un combate entre esas dos chicas, y le tengo un final a Shier, ella lo único que quiere es alguien que la ame y ya le tengo una pareja planeada, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho._

**Txmiletta: **_hola y feliz año nuevo, espero te lo hayas pasado bien, me halagas con tus comentarios, porque significa que mi historia va muy bien, por desgracia Shier ha manipulado a Ulrich y ahora deben salvarlo, viene una pelea muy dura, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias, no es que me guste dejar a quienes leen mis fics en suspenso, pero un poco debes en cuando no hace daño jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08 y Txmiletta, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…. _


	39. Batalla desesperada

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con una de las batallas más intensas de todo el fic, la lucha contra uno de los mejores amigos de los guerreros._

_Y ahora el capítulo 39._

**Cap. 39 Batalla desesperada.**

La noche caía sobre Francia, los chicos se habían quedado en casa de Dimitria para hablar sobre como salvar a Ulrich, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada, finalmente llego el momento de dormir, todos dormían menos Yumi, quien estaba en el jardín viendo la luna.

Tan absorta estaba que no se dio cuenta de que Yubel llego y puso una taza de te caliente hace lado.

-Hace frío-dijo llamando su atención-toma un poco de te-.

-No gracias-.

-Te hará bien-.

Yumi tomo un sorbo del te y se sintió mejor, ese era el mejor te que había tomado en su vida.

-Está delicioso-.

-Es gracias a mi ingrediente secreto-.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cual es?-.

-Bueno, si te lo dijera ya no sería secreto-Yubel sonrió.

-Creo que tienes razón-.

-Estás preocupada por mi hermano o me equivoco-.

-Si, no puedo creer lo que Shier le hizo-.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que le hizo a mi hermano, pero hay que reconocerle algo y es que Shier en verdad ama a mi hermano-.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-cuestiono Yumi molesta.

-Porque otra razón haría algo así, tú por otra parte siempre le has tenido miedo al amor y esa es tu mayor debilidad-dijo Yubel con calma.

Yumi se quedo callada y luego asintió.

-Tienes razón, quizás todo hubiera sido mejor si hubiera sido sincera con mis sentimientos, de cualquier forma, ya perdí toda oportunidad-esto último hizo que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla.

Yubel la vio aun con su sonrisa-Lo hubiera hecho o no, perdiste tu oportunidad o no, te preocupa lo que ya pasó y lo que pasara, hay un dicho: el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente-Yubel se levanto-y en el presente hay que hacer todo lo necesario para salvar a mi hermano-.

Yubel entro a la casa dejando a Yumi sola con sus pensamientos.

**En la fortaleza….**

Shier entro al salón del trono colgada del brazo de Ulrich.

-Mi lord, estamos listos-.

-Vayan y no me fallen-.

-Si amo-.

Shier se retiro con Ulrich, el titiritero y Gabro.

-Asegúrate de que no me fallen-le dijo Mesogog a Elsa.

-Si amo-.

Elsa salió tras sus compañeros sin ver que era seguida por Espectra.

**En la Hermitage….**

Yumi ya se encontraba mejor tras haber pensado en todo lo que le dijo Yubel y ahora estaba dispuesta a salvar a Ulrich.

Yubel les había preparado te a todos y apenas dieron el primer sorbo sintieron sus cuerpos relajados.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto?-preguntaba Odd por novena vez.

-Ya te lo dije-.

-No es cierto-.

-Bueno-interrumpió Yumi-¿Qué haremos?-.

-Aun no lo se-dijo Dimitria-he revisado cada libro de pócimas y no encuentro algún antídoto para liberar a Ulrich, descubrí algo, pero dudo que resulte-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Mira.

-Si la victima de la poción del amor sufre una gran impresión antes del anochecer el hechizo se romperá-.

-Entonces solo hay que impresionar a Ulrich-dijo Odd.

-No es del todo cierto-dijo Dimitria-debe ser una impresión positiva, algo que haga que su corazón y mente se regocijen de tal manera-.

-Y mi hermano no se impresiona tan fácilmente-.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Yo le enseñe-.

-Buen punto-dijo Kenneth.

-Entonces tenemos un problema más-dijo Aelita.

-Agrega otro-dijo Dimitria-Mesogog ataca-.

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Yumi.

-En el estadio de fútbol-.

-Andando-dijo Yubel.

**En el estadio de fútbol...**

Los chicos llegaron y buscaron señal alguna de los guerreros de Mesogog cuando vieron a Ulrich y a Shier.

-Hola ¿me extrañaron?-pregunto Shier.

Yumi apretó sus puños llena de ira.

-Es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste ¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

Gina surgió desde el cielo.

-Te ordeno que liberes a Ulrich Shier y tal vez te perdone-.

Shier sonrió y se acerco a Ulrich.

-Querido, esas malvadas quieren lastimarme, ayúdame-.

-Como digas ¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

Dreyco apareció rugiendo.

-Dreyco, que alegría ver…..-Gina no pudo continuar, porque Dreyco le dio un golpe con su garra-¿Qué estas haciendo?-cuestiono mientras esquivaba un golpe de la cola de Dreyco.

-No lo hago porque quiero-dijo Dreyco-mi cuerpo se mueve por si solo-.

-Alguien lo esta manipulando-dijo Drago.

-Pero ¿Quién?-pregunto Dan.

-Creo que ya vi al culpable-Kenneth señalo hacia los asientos del estadio y vieron al titiritero.

-Con que es él, Tricero y yo nos encargaremos de él-dijo Odd.

-Adelante-apoyo Tricero.

-¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

Tricero apareció y se lanzo contra el titiritero, pero fue bloqueado por Dreyco.

-No les será tan fácil-dijo Elsa apareciendo.

-Efectivamente-apoyo Espectra-¡Helios surge!-.

Helios apareció rugiendo-Dreyco, me dará un gran placer ver como destruyes a tus examigos-.

-Eso es algo que jamás hare-.

-No tienes opción-dijo el titiritero moviendo sus manos para controlar a Dreyco.

Dreyco ataco a Gina y a Tricero.

-No podemos dañarlo, es nuestro amigo-dijo Gina.

-Pero ¿Qué evitara que él nos lastime a nosotros?-dijo Tricero.

-Tenemos que ayudar ¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

-¡Drago surge!-.

-¡Wilda surge!-.

-¡Ingrad surge!-.

-Eso es muy injusto-dijo Espectra-son 8 vs 2-.

-No por mucho-dijo Elsa.

El titiritero lanzo varias estacas de madera y de estas surgieron 15 guerreros hechos de madera solida.

-Ahora es menos justo-dijo Espectra-para ellos-.

-Drago, por fin acabare contigo-.

-Inténtalo Helios-rugió Drago.

-Esta vez ese abuelo no esta para ayudarte-.

Helios y Drago comenzaron a luchar, aunque Helios tenía una gran ventaja debido a su nuevo estado.

Dreyco trataba de controlar su cuerpo, pero era inútil, el titiritero tenía todo el control sobre él.

-Vamos Dreyco, recupera el control-dijo Gina.

-Aléjense de mí-.

-Esto no va bien-dijo Kenneth.

-Y se pondrá peor-dijo Odd-miren quien llego-.

Mesogog había aparecido acompañado por Zeltrax y Cell.

-El cara de pescado-dijo Odd.

Mesogog miraba la batalla complacido-Esto es más divertido de lo que me imagine-.

**En la Hermitage…..**

Dimitria miraba la batalla por medio de su collar acompañada por su hija y los demás.

-Esto no va bien para ellos-dijo Salem.

-Madre ¿no hay algo que puedas hacer?-.

-No lo se, estoy pensando, pero no se me ocurre nada-.

**En el estadio…..**

Dreyco lanzo un golpe contra su cola contra Dai, pero ella logro esquivarlo.

-No quiero herirte amigo-.

Wilda y Tricero sujetaron a Dreyco, pero fueron pateados por dos guerreros de madera.

-Yubel ¿Por qué no dejas que entre a la pelea?-cuestiono Yami.

-Se que puedes enfrentar a Dreyco, pero no creo que esa sea la solución-.

-Yo se cual si-dijo Yumi y se lanzo al ataque.

Shier al verla sonrió con maldad.

-Cielo, esa chica viene a lastimarme-.

Ulrich dio un salto y se puso frente a Yumi.

-Ulrich ¡Hazte a un lado!-.

-No dejare que dañes a mi señora-.

-¡Reacciona! No dejes que esa bruja controle tu mente-.

Ulrich se lanzo contra Yumi y ambos comenzaron a luchar.

-Diablos, Yumi me agrada, pero no esta pensando las cosas con calma-.

Yubel se dirigía a ayudarla cuando fue interceptada por Zeltrax y Cell.

-Tendrás que vencernos si quieres llegar a esta ellos-dijo Zeltrax.

-Y no te será fácil-dijo Cell con maldad.

Yubel se puso en guardia y comenzó a pelear contra los dos generales de Mesogog.

Dreyco miraba a Ulrich pelear contra Yumi y esa preocupación evitaba que se concentrara en liberarse del control del titiritero.

-Dreyco, eres fuerte, puedes vencer esto-dijo Hoshi.

-Eso intento, pero ese monstruo tiene un gran poder de control-.

-Si queremos recuperarlo hay que destruir al titiritero-dijo Ingrad.

-¿Y como sugieres hacerlo?-pregunto Chei, puesto que estaban rodeados por los guerreros de madera.

-¿Qué le parece amo?-pregunto el titiritero.

-Es muy divertido, pero le hace falta algo-Mesogog genero dos bolas de energía de sus manos y alzándolas lanzo varios relámpagos sobre las criaturas de madera, las cuales comenzaron a sufrir un cambio-así esta mejor-.

Ahora eran replicas del madera del tyrannosaurus rex, aunque un poco más grandes.

-Amo, usted es cruel-dijo Elsa.

-Lo se-.

-Tienen que estar bromeando-dijo Odd viendo a aquellas criaturas.

**En la Hermitage…..**

-Esto ya se puso peor-dijo Pu.

La reina apretaba sus dientes frustrada al ver el peligro que sus amigos corrían.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito uno de mis libros-.

Les dijo a Pu y Mu el libro que necesitaban y ambos subieron al cuarto de Dimitria a buscarlo.

-Solo espero que se den prisa-dijo Popo.

**En el estadio….**

Yubel lanzo una patada golpeando a Cell y estrellándolo contra Zeltrax.

-Yubel, los demás me necesitan-dijo Yami.

-Muy bien, solo no lastimes a Dreyco ¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

Yami surgió lista para el combate.

-Ahora tendrán que responder ante Yami-.

Mesogog al verla decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Titiritero, Espectra, ordenen a Dreyco e Helios que destruyan a Yami, sin ella los demás caerán fácilmente-.

-Como ordene amo-el titiritero hizo algunos movimientos con sus manos y Dreyco se lanzo contra Yami.

-Dreyco, no tienes que hacer esto-.

-Lo se, pero no puedo detenerme-.

Yami esquivaba los ataques de Dreyco, tan absorta estaba que no noto cuando Helios la golpeo por la espalda.

Drago había sido rodeado por algunos T-rex de madera, al igual que el resto de los guerreros.

-¿Qué harás ahora preciosa?-se burlo Helios.

-No puedo ni quiero lastimar a Dreyco, pero a ti, no tengo ningún inconveniente-.

Yami se lanzo sobre Helios, pero Dreyco se puso frente a él y Yami retrocedió.

-¿Quién diría que ahora me proteges Dreyco?-.

-No lo hago porque quiera-.

-Así no podrá atacar a Helios-musito Yami.

Gina trataba de elevarse e ir a ayudar a Yami, pero cada vez que lo hacía, los T-rex de madera la detenían.

-Rayos-.

Lo mismo pasaba con cada uno de los dinosaurios y de los bakugan.

Ulrich aun atacaba a Yumi, quien trataba de evitar hacerle daño y al misto tiempo trataba de hacerlo reaccionar.

-Vamos Ulrich, soy yo, soy Yumi, tu mejor amiga-.

Ulrich se detuvo por un momento y Yumi creyó que había logrado algo, pero recibió una pata de Ulrich.

-Es inútil flacucha-dijo Shier-él es mío-.

-Que bajo caíste, no pudiste ganártelo siendo tu misma y controlaste su mente-.

-Al menos esta conmigo y no contigo-.

Yumi trato de atacar a Shier, pero Ulrich la detuvo y la ataco.

-¿Ves? Ulrich no dejara que me hagas daño, después de todo el me ama-.

-El no te ama, solo controlas su mente-.

-Pero cuando la noche llegue eso terminara y entonces él me amara realmente-.

-Estás enferma-.

-Estoy enamorada del chico más lindo del universo, tú no quisiste aprovechar tu oportunidad y ahora lo perdiste, acéptalo-.

-Tienes razón, no aproveche todas las oportunidades que tuve, por eso voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para recuperarlo-.

-Solo inténtalo-.

-Si eso quieres-.

Ulrich ataco a Yumi, quien se defendía como podía.

Yubel, por su parte, hacía lo posible por librarse de sus molestos adversarios y correr en auxilio de Yumi, además de que debía encontrar una forma de ayudar a Yami sin dañar a Dreyco.

Ulrich pateo a Yumi y preparo su golpe, pero Yumi fue salvada por Mira, quien detuvo a Ulrich y lo pateo.

-¡No lo lastimes!-.

-Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que te lastimara-.

Yumi asintió y ambas se pusieron en guardia.

-No podrán vencer a mi amado-.

-Deja de llamarlo así-gruño Yumi.

Shier sonrió con burla-Oblígame-.

Tanto Yumi como Mira se lanzaron con la intensión de atacar a Shier, pero Ulrich les salía al frente.

-Hay que reconocérselo a Yubel, le enseño muy bien a Ulrich-dijo Mira.

-Demasiado bien-dijo Yumi.

Las dos chicas tenían problemas y no eran las únicas, el resto del equipo también tenía problemas al enfrentar a Dreyco.

-Vamos amigo, lucha contra esto-pidió Yami.

-Eso intento-.

Desde los asientos Mesogog disfrutaba del espectáculo que su siervo el titiritero le ofrecía.

-¿Esta contento su excelencia?-pregunto el titiritero.

-Si, es un gran espectáculo-.

Dreyco lanzo su llama, pero Yami contraataco con su propia llama.

El escándalo llamo la atención de una pareja que pasaba por ahí, al principio creyeron que había algún ensayo, pero luego vieron a un dragón y a una mujer gigante peleando y como si los persiguiera el diablo en persona corrieron a la estación de policía.

Mesogog que sintió esas dos presencias se mantuvo tranquilo, ya que sería algo muy divertido ver a la policía tratar de detener a su ejército y sería una buena oportunidad para conocer a fondo las armas que los humanos usan.

Yami y Dreyco se sujetaron de las manos tratando de derribarse uno al otro.

-Dreyco, tú eres fuerte, puedes vencer esto-.

-Yami, ambos sabemos que mientras Ulrich este bajo el control de Shier mi fuerza no es como siempre-.

Helios se coloco detrás de Yami y disparo varios rayos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Dreyco.

Yami se dio cuenta a tiempo y logro ponerse a salvo y al mismo tiempo salvar a Dreyco.

-Esto es muy complicado-dijo Yami.

Mesogog solo esperaba el momento en que Ulrich y Dreyco destruirían a sus odiados enemigos y luego podría obtener los amuletos sin ningún problema.

**En la Hermitage…**

Dimitria continuaba hojeando las paginas de su libro cuando encontró algo, con la suma rapidez leyó aquello que decía.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Popo.

-Puede que haya encontrado la solución, debo ir al estadio lo más rápido posible-declaro Dimitria.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 39, espero les haya gustado, la batalla es muy difícil y más aun porque pelean con dos de sus más grandes amigos, pero al parecer Dimitria ha encontrado una posible solución._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_vaya, doce años patinando, debes ser muy buena, yo he querido practicar un deporte como esgrima, pero aquí donde vivo no hay un lugar donde poder practicarlo, que mala suerte, bueno, la batalla no va bien y menos porque están peleando contra dos grandes amigos, necesitan que Dimitria llegue a tiempo con lo que acaba de descubrir, además de que la policía va en camino, la situación se puso algo critica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_no te pude engañar jajaja, me base en el diseño de ese digimon para la siguiente creación de Mesogog, además de que es un personaje algo siniestro para mi gusto, es como el Chucky del anime jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	40. Amor verdadero

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de la lucha por recuperar a Ulrich y a Dreyco de las garras de Mesogog, siempre y cuando Dimitria llegue a tiempo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 40._

**Cap. 40 Amor verdadero.**

Dimitria abandono la Hermitage con rapidez, sabía que no tenía tiempo de explicarle a sus "hijos" lo que pasaba, ya que el anochecer estaba cada vez más cerca.

**En el estadio…**

Helios golpeo a Yami en su cara y luego Dreyco en el estomago.

-Lo siento Yami-.

-No te preocupes, pero al que no voy a perdonar es a Helios-.

Yami ataco a Helios, quien no se espero esa reacción.

Yumi y Mira seguían enfrentando a Ulrich, pero él ponía en práctica todo lo que Yubel le enseño y eso las ponía en un gran aprieto.

Yubel veía el peligro en el que estaban, pero ella peleaba con Zeltrax y Cell.

-No puedes ayudarlas-dijo Zeltrax.

-Porque nosotros no te dejaremos-.

-No tienen que escuchar a Mesogog, piensen por ustedes mismos-.

-¡Silencio!-Zeltrax le disparo un relámpago.

Yubel dio un salto y lo esquivo sin problemas.

Los dinosaurios y los bakugan hacían lo que podían contra esos T-rex de madera que Mesogog creo.

Drago los quemaba, Gina los cortaba, pero sin importar lo que hicieran, destruían a uno y dos nuevos aparecían.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Dai-si acabamos con mil, otros dos mil tomaran su lugar-.

-Exacto-dijo Hoshi disparando su rayo.

Shier disfrutaba ver como Ulrich atacaba a la flacucha que tanto odiaba y la noche ya casi caía sobre la ciudad, lo que significaba que muy pronto Ulrich sería suyo para siempre y Mesogog ganaría.

-Vamos Ulrich-dijo Mira deteniendo sus brazos-trata de recordar, somos tus amigos-.

Ulrich se libero y golpeo a Mira, Yumi al ver eso lanzo una patada contra Ulrich, pero él la detuvo en el aire y la lanzo sobre Mira.

Yubel, ya harta de ver eso, decidió deshacerse de sus rivales, así que planeo su jugada, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque Aelita y Kenneth llegaron en su ayuda.

-Creo que Yumi y Mira te necesitan-dijo Aelita.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Creen que ustedes podrán vencernos?-se burlo Cell.

-Lo bueno es que tienen refuerzos-dijo Odd apareciendo junto con Hikaru y Shun.

Zeltrax gruño y busco a Gus y a Espectra, los cuales peleaban con Dan, quien de alguna forma se las ingeniaba para pelear contra ambos.

-Buena suerte-les deseo Yubel.

Pero no pudo avanzar mucho, porque Elsa apareció.

-No se habrán olvidado de mí o si-.

Yubel volvió a ponerse en guardia.

**Mientras…**

Dimitria corría lo más rápido que podía, ya veía el estadio desde lejos, pero luego escucho un ruido y se oculto, desde su escondite vio pasar una patrulla de policías.

-No, no vayan hacia allá-rogo.

Los policías llegaron al estadio, se trataban de una mujer rubia y un chico de piel morena.

-¿Qué buscamos exactamente?-pregunto el moreno.

-Un escándalo o eso dijeron los cuarteles-.

Un rugido se oyó y luego Helios apareció desde el cielo atacando a Yami.

-¿Ves lo mismo que yo?-pregunto el oficial con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No lo se-dijo su compañera de la misma forma.

-Necesitaremos armas más grandes-.

Rápidamente solicitaron refuerzos, sin ver a Dimitria, quien entro al estadio deseando encontrarlos en medio de ese desastre.

Dimitria corría por los pasillos buscando el camino que la llevara directo a la cancha.

-Debo calmarme, la dino energía me guiara-cerro sus ojos y percibió la energía del universo y los vio-resistan, allá voy-.

Dimitria retomo su marcha por aquellos pasillos desconocidos para ella.

Gina se estrello contra la pared, mientras Dai la protegía de otros ataques, Drago trataba de elevarse y ayudar a Yami, pero las mascotas de Mesogog no se lo permitían.

Yumi detuvo una patada de Ulrich.

-Ulrich ¿Qué no me recuerdas? Soy Yumi, tu mejor amiga-.

-Ella no es tu amiga-dijo Shier-solo es una bruja que trata de apartarte de mi lado-.

-No creo que eso sea difícil-dijo una voz detrás de ella.

Shier volteo y vio una silueta saltando y pateándola.

Ulrich al ver eso, fue para comprobar si Shier estaba bien.

Yumi vio a quien pateara a esa bruja que tanto odiaba.

-¿Alteza?-.

-Que bueno que llegue a tiempo-.

Mesogog se levanto al ver a su hermana en la cancha.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?-.

Dimitria volteo y su mirada se cruzo con la de Mesogog, por un instante se olvidaron de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, mientras cada uno se veía de diferente forma, uno con tristeza y el otro con odio.

-¡Alteza cuidado!-grito Mira quitándola antes de que Ulrich la golpeara siendo ella quien recibiera el ataque.

-¡Mira!-grito Dan, quien furioso golpeo a Espectra en el rostro y corrió al lado de su amada-¿estas bien?-.

-Si Dan, por fortuna soy más dura de lo que crees-.

Dan suspiro aliviado y vio a Ulrich, quien tenía la misma mirada inexpresiva.

-Sino fuera porque estas poseído te juro que…-dijo Dan enojado.

Dimitria miro a Ulrich, ambos se quedaron sin hacer movimiento alguno y de lanada se lanzaron contra el otro.

Dimitria toco el pecho de Ulrich con su dedo índice y luego hizo una serie de movimientos con su mano generando varias auroras doradas.

Eso basto para que Ulrich cayera inmovilizado.

-¿Qué le hizo?-pregunto Dan asombrado.

-Solo lo paralice, pero no será para siempre, escucha Yumi se como recuperarlo-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si, pero es algo que solo tú puedes hacer-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Pues….-Dimitria se calló para esquivar una patada de su hermano.

-Ni pienses que te dejare hacerlo-.

-Veo que tú también conoces la cura-dijo Dimitria poniéndose en guardia.

-Si y me parece de lo más desagradable-.

Mesogog y Dimitria comenzaron a pelear.

-¿Desde cuando la reina pelea así?-pregunto Mira.

-Desde siempre, ella nos salvo en una ocasión de los tyrannodrones-explico Yumi.

Dimitria peleaba al mismo nivel que Mesogog, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían.

-Tú me quitaste lo que por derecho era mío-dijo Mesogog.

-Esa decisión no era mía, no es mi culpa-replico Dimitria.

Eso solo hizo enfadar a Mesogog aun más.

-¿No fue tu culpa? Me arrebataste todo-.

-Ya no culpo a papá por su decisión-.

-Insolente-.

Mesogog atacaba lleno de furia, mientras Dimitria se defendía como podía de ese monstruo que era su hermano.

-Hay que ayudarla-dijo Yumi.

-Espera, creo que la reina quiere que te encargues de Ulrich-dijo Mira.

-¿Qué?-.

-Piensa, ella vino hasta aquí con una solución y dice que solo tu puedes salvarlo-.

-Pero no tengo idea de cómo-.

-Piensa en lo que la reina nos dijo, tal vez en eso hay una solución-.

Yumi se quedo pensando, pero no se le ocurría nada, entonces recordó que una forma de liberar a Ulrich es dándole una gran impresión, pero no comprendía que tenía que ver ella.

Entonces la respuesta le cayó de golpe y sus mejillas se tornaron de rojo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mira.

-Creo que se como ayudarlo-dijo Yumi con la cara muy roja.

-Pues hazlo-dijo Dan-porque no creo que la reina resista mucho-.

Yumi volteo y vio a Dimitria, quien empezaba a tener problemas peleando con Mesogog.

-De acuerdo-.

Yumi comenzó a acercarse a Ulrich, pero antes de llegar a él, una estrella ninja cayó muy cerca de su pie.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses bruja-dijo Shier molesta.

Antes de que Yumi dijera algo, Mira salto y pateo a Shier.

-Ve, yo me encargo de ella-.

Yumi asintió y corrió hacia Ulrich, pero fue interceptada por dos T-rex de madera, los cuales fueron derribados por…

-Gina-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Yo te cubro-dijo Gina.

Yumi asintió y retomo su marcha hacia Ulrich siendo protegida por Gina, quien alzo la cabeza para ver como Yami tenía problemas enfrentando a Dreyco y a Helios.

-Tienes que darte prisa-.

-Lo se-.

Yumi llego hasta Ulrich, quien trataba de levantarse, pero el ataque de Dimitria lo había inmovilizado por completo.

Yumi se arrodillo a su lado deteniéndose de golpe.

-Yumi ¿Qué pasa?-.

Yumi miraba a Ulrich, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas y su corazón latía mucho, tan absorta estaba que no escuchaba los gritos de batalla.

-"_¿En realidad hare esto?"-._

Yumi miraba a Ulrich, quien solo la veía sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Paso cerca de un minuto y Yumi tomo su decisión.

Lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Ulrich mientras su corazón latía a gran velocidad y sus mejillas se pintaban de rojo.

Sus labios rozaron los de Ulrich y finalmente se juntaron, eso hizo que de la mirada de Ulrich desapareciera toda clase de frialdad y sus ojos se abrieron mucho.

Yumi se dejo llevar por el beso olvidándose por completo del mundo a su alrededor hasta que un grito llamo su atención.

Separándose de Ulrich, vio a Dan y Mira caer al suelo, mientras en la mirada de Shier había un odio inhumano.

-¡Tú! ¡Asqueroso flacucha! ¡Vas a pagar caro por eso!-.

Shier se lanzo contra Yumi sacando una de sus estrellas ninja, Yumi no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y solo espero el golpe, uno que nunca llego, porque Shier fue detenida por….

-¡Ulrich!-exclamo Yumi.

-Sorpresa-dijo Ulrich sonriendo y pateando a Shier.

Shier retrocedió y vio que la luz de sol desapareció, por solo un maldito segundo más y Ulrich hubiera sido suyo para siempre, pero no, la japonesa logro sacarlo de su hechizo.

-¡Maldita seas Yumi!-grito Shier furiosa mientras lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas.

Yumi estaba tan feliz porque Ulrich volvió a la normalidad, que ignoro por completo el grito de Shier.

Ulrich dio un rápido vistazo a toda la batalla.

-¡Dreyco!-.

Dreyco, al oír la voz de Ulrich recupero las fuerzas que necesitaba para liberarse del control del titiritero.

-He vuelto-.

-¿Qué? Imposible-rugió Helios.

Todos se dieron cuenta de eso, excepto por Dimitria y Mesogog que continuaban peleando sin descanso.

Dreyco volteo y vio al titiritero, quien solo temblaba de miedo.

-Vas a pagar por todo lo que me hiciste hacer-Dreyco lanzo una bola de fuego que destruyo al titiritero, con su destrucción, los T-rex de madera también fueron destruidos.

-Dreyco volvió-dijo Drago contento.

-Y justo a tiempo-agrego Gina.

Mesogog al ver que su monstruo había sido destruido y que tanto Ulrich como Dreyco salieron de su control se puso furioso.

-Perdiste hermano-.

-Solo por esta vez, pero muy pronto será liberado un terror que ni siquiera tú puedes imaginar-con esas palabras Mesogog se marcho.

Con la retirada de su amo, cada uno de sus esbirros hizo lo mismo, aunque antes de irse, Shier le lanzo una última mirada de odio a Yumi.

Tras la huida de los villanos, los chicos regresaron a cada uno de sus amigos a su tamaño pequeño.

-¡Ulrich, volviste!-grito Odd.

-¿Volví? ¿Y a donde me fui?-pregunto Ulrich confundido.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que paso?-pregunto Hikaru.

Ulrich se quedo callado-No, nada, tengo la mente en blanco-.

Antes de que alguien más hablara, Dimitria intervino.

-Po ahora debemos irnos, siento la presencia de muchas personas que van a entrar al estadio-.

-Pero no podemos dejarlo así-dijo Kenneth.

El estadio había recibido muchos daños por la batalla y ahora estaba casi en ruinas.

-No se preocupen-dijo Dimitria tomando su collar y conjurando un hechizo reparo todo el lugar.

-Genial-dijo Odd.

-Ahora vámonos-.

Dimitria abrió el portal y se fueron, justo cuando la policía llego hasta la cancha.

-Todo parece normal comandante-dijo un joven oficial.

-Es cierto-dijo el comandante y se dirigió a sus dos oficiales que los habían llamado-¿Qué fue lo que dicen que pasó?-.

Ambos oficiales se vieron preocupados.

-Vimos a monstruos peleando justo arriba del estadio-dijo el moreno.

-Monstruos ¿eh?-dijo el comandante con sarcasmo.

-Es la verdad-dijo la chica.

El comandante suspiro y puso sus manos en los hombros de sus dos oficiales.

-Porque no se toman unas merecidas vacaciones, descansen, compren cervezas y paseen en bicicleta-.

-Pero…-replicaron ambos oficiales.

-Es una orden-.

-Si señor-dijeron los dos oficiales con la cabeza agachada.

**En la Hermitage…**

Tras contarle a Ulrich lo que había pasado (evitando decir lo que Yumi hizo), Ulrich se quedo con una mirada confusa.

-¿En verdad trate de destruirlos?-.

-Si, incluso trataste de destruir a tu hermana-dijo Kenneth.

-¿En serio?-Ulrich miro con temor a Yubel, quien solo sonrió.

-Y trataste de destruir a Yumi, a Mira, a Dan-enumero Odd.

-¡Lo siento! No quise…-.

-Tú no tienes la culpa Ulrich-dijo Shun que abrazaba a Hikaru.

-Shun tiene razón, estabas bajo el control de Shier-dijo Hikaru.

-No puedo creer que haya hecho eso-dijo Ulrich.

-Siento un poco de lastima por ella-dijo Aelita-quería que Ulrich se quedara con ella a toda costa que uso un truco muy bajo-.

-Cuando estamos desesperados recurrimos a cualquier cosa, sin importar lo bajo que caigamos-.

-Los gatos hacemos lo mismo-dijo Salem-solo que no controlamos a las personas, simplemente nos damos de arañazos unos a otros-.

-¿Simplemente?-pregunto Pu.

-¿Qué? Es más civilizado y menos dañino-.

-Bueno, suficiente del gato-dijo Ulrich-me gustaría saber ¿Cómo volví a la normalidad?-.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras Yumi sentía que la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-Creo que Yumi tendrá que decírtelo, pero en privado-dijo Yubel y todos salieron, aunque Odd arrastrado por Kenneth y Aelita.

-Bueno ¿Qué sucedió exactamente?-pregunto Ulrich una vez que estuvieron solos.

Yumi suspiro mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

-Bueno…fui yo quien te salvo-.

Ulrich se quedo sonrojo-Gracias-.

-Pero fue lo que hice lo que finalmente te saco del control de Shier-.

-¿Y eso fue?-pregunto Ulrich confundido e interesado.

Yumi se sonrojo aun más-Esto-.

Yumi se lanzo sobre Ulrich y lo beso, Ulrich al principio se quedo estático, pero luego correspondió el beso abrazando a Yumi de su cintura.

Desde la puerta, Yubel veía todo y con una sonrisa se retiro.

_-"Bien hecho hermano, bien hecho Yumi"-._

**En la fortaleza…..**

Shier había caído en desgracia, apenas regresaron a la fortaleza Mesogog la llamo y por su tono se sabía que estaba sumamente furioso y que querría castigarla.

Primero la torturo con su poder mental.

Luego le disparo varios rayos contra su cuerpo dañándola severamente.

Y por si fuera poco, le ordeno a Elsa castigarla dándole 200 latigazos en la espalda de Shier.

Toda la noche los gritos de dolor y de agonía de Shier se escucharon por toda la fortaleza, mientras le rogaba a Mesogog, con lágrimas en sus ojos, que tuviera piedad de ella, algo que Mesogog hizo aumentando los latigazos a 600.

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, mientras la sangre corría por su cuerpo y las lágrimas por sus mejillas, se sentía humillada, pero más que el dolor que sufrió por las torturas de Mesogog, le dolía su corazón, ella en verdad amaba a Ulrich y le dolía saber que nunca sería suyo.

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la puerta de su cuarto se abrió y Espectra entro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto con amabilidad.

Shier volteo a verlo, sus lágrimas ya se había secado, pero tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos.

Espectra al verla, sintió algo de lastima por ella y saco una pequeña botella que había llevado, Shier retrocedió asustada al ver eso.

-Tranquila, es para curar tus heridas, si me lo permites-.

Por un instante Shier lo miro con desconfianza y luego asintió, así Espectra prosiguió a curarle todas las heridas que los latigazos le habían causado, con cada pase de la poción de Espectra, Shier sentía que su piel se quemaba.

-Lamento que las cosas no resultaran como querías-dijo Espectra con sinceridad.

-No importa, ahora entiendo que Ulrich nunca será mío, haga lo que haga y Mesogog me odia ahora-.

-Primero, creo que Ulrich es un tonto, ya que cualquier chico se sentiría afortunado de estar contigo-.

Shier volteo a verlo algo asombrada.

-¿En serio?-.

-Por supuesto, eres lista, hermosa, fuerte…-Espectra no pudo continuar, porque Shier se lanzo sobre él y lo beso.

El beso duro poco, ya que Shier sintió mucho dolor en su espalda y se separo.

-Lo siento general…..no quise…..por favor, no se lo diga al amo Mesogog-suplico con una mirada llena de terror.

-No lo hare, pero-Espectra acaricio el rostro de Shier-creo que me gusto-.

Espectra beso a Shier, quien correspondió el beso, aunque aun sentía mucho dolor no solo por los castigos de Mesogog, sino también por lo que había pasado con Ulrich.

Espectra se separo de Shier-Escucha, prometo que me vengare por la humillación que has sufrido, destruiré a Ulrich Stern y a Dan Kuso, y una vez que ellos no estén iré por la chica que más te ha humillado; Yumi Ishiyama, entonces volverás a ser una de las favoritas de Mesogog-.

Shier lo escuchaba atenta, y aunque esas palabras la hubieran hecho feliz en otro momento, el soportar tantas torturas de Mesogog le hacían preguntar si había hecho lo correcto al unirse a él.

-¿Qué me dices?-pregunto Espectra.

Shier lo miro-Esta bien-dijo, pero algo en su voz reflejaba duda.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 40, Ulrich ha vuelto y ahora esta con Yumi, y al parecer Shier se consoló con Espectra y esta comenzando a tener dudas respecto a Mesogog, pero Espectra tiene un plan para su última batalla contra Ulrich y Dan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_aunque la frase sale en la película Kung fu Panda, no es propia de esa película, es un dicho chino muy conocido, pero me alegra que te guste que lo pusiera, Ulrich ha vuelto a la normalidad y Shier esta comenzando a ver lo cruel que Mesogog es realmente, además de que esta comenzando a sentirse atraída por Espectra, la razón de que Shier se obsesionara con Ulrich es porque nunca se había interesado en nadie, más por el miedo que sentía hacia Mesogog, pero su amor obsesivo aumento por la paciencia que Ulrich le tenía y por la amabilidad con la que la trataba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero._

**Txmiletta: **_la pelea ha terminado y Ulrich ha vuelto además de que Yumi abrió sus ojos y esta con él, pero viene una nueva batalla y esta vez es contra Espectra, quien tiene un plan para hacer a Helios más poderoso, además de que Mesogog ya casi completa su plan maestro, revivir al terrible demonio de la destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_Ulrich volvió a la normalidad y esta con Yumi, pero Espectra ya tiene su próxima jugada para destruir a sus dos rivales usando a Helios, además de que muy pronto descubrirás que es lo que Mesogog necesita para revivir al demonio de la destrucción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08 y Txmiletta, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	41. Helios generacion 20

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el inicio de una brutal batalla entre dragones, la última gran batalla entre dragones._

_Y ahora el capítulo 41._

**Cap. 41 Helios generación 20.**

Espectra trabajaba en el laboratorio con Helios, usando una nueva clase de tecnología, cuando Mesogog apareció.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-Mi lord, estoy haciendo que Helios alcance un nuevo nivel de poder para destruir a Ulrich y Dan-.

-Tu obsesión con Dan no significa nada para mí-dijo Mesogog con crueldad-pero si logras destruir también al mocoso, serás bien recompensado-.

-Mi señor, respecto a eso, ya he pensado en que recompensa me gustaría-.

Mesogog volteo a verlo-Te escucho-.

-Quisiera que perdonara a Shier por su fracaso y le diera otra oportunidad-.

-Si consigues destruir a mis enemigos, entonces olvidare todos los errores de esa inútil-.

-Gracias amo-.

Mesogog abandono el laboratorio y Shier salió de su escondite, llevaba vendas en casi todo su cuerpo.

-Descuida, una vez que destruya a los enemigos de Mesogog, él te perdonara-.

-Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo Shier con algo de miedo.

**En la Hermitage….**

Ulrich y Yumi había comenzado a salir juntos y ahora disfrutaban de una buena taza de te junto a sus amigos.

-Este te esta delicioso-dijo Odd-¿Cuál es el secreto?-.

Yubel sonrió y se alejo.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que Ulrich nos lo dirá-dijo Dan.

-No puedo-.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Porque yo tampoco lo conozco-.

Todos tuvieron una caída estilo anime, mientras Yubel se reía, pero se quedo seria al ver que la reina estaba en el jardín muy pensativa.

-_"¿Qué le pasara?"-._

Dimitria estaba muy preocupada, su hermano estaba planeando algo terrible, podía sentirlo en el aire, aunque no estaba segura de que era, su mayor preocupación era algo imposible, tenía la certeza de que su hermano nunca se atrevería a recurrir a eso o eso era lo que pensaba.

**En Dinotopía…**

Hopper y los demás trabajaban sin descanso reparando aquella maquina que Mesogog tanto deseaba, hubo un momento en que Hopper trato de sabotearlo, pero el Dr. Clay no lo dejo, él seguía insistiendo de que eso era el mayor logro científico, aunque los otros dos no lo veían así.

-Profesores-dijo la voz de Elsa-el amo Mesogog esta impacientándose ¿Cuándo terminaran de reconstruir al demonio?-.

Hopper la miro sin miedo-Dígale a Mesogog que aun necesitamos más tiempo, ya que esta maquina quedo sumamente dañada-.

Elsa miro al demonio-Si, esos hechiceros causaron graves daños-.

En ese momento el rostro de Mesogog apareció en una pantalla de comunicación.

-Mi paciencia se agota, quiero saber cuanto tiempo falta-.

-No estamos seguros-dijo el Dr. Ancient-como el Dr. Hopper dijo esta muy dañado-.

Del cuerpo de Mesogog surgieron pequeñas descargas eléctricas-No les estoy pidiendo un aproximado, quiero que me digan en cuanto tiempo estará listo-.

-Es que no lo sabemos-dijo el Dr. Clay.

-Bien, les voy a dar una semana para que lo terminen-.

-¡Eso es imposible!-dijo Hopper.

-Necesitamos más tiempo-agrego Clay.

-Una semana y nada más, y sino lo terminan no tienen idea de lo cruel que puedo ser-.

La comunicación se corto y Elsa miro a los profesores.

-Sera mejor que se apresuren, porque si en una semana no esta listo, bueno, solo digamos que no quisiera estar en su lugar-Elsa se retiro con una sonrisa burlona.

**En la Hermitage…**

Salem pintaba unos cuadros, mientras era observado por Odd.

-¿Cómo es que un gato pinta?-.

-Oye, tú peleas con dinosaurios mutantes e invocas a un triceraptop súper desarrollado y acaso te digo algo, no-.

-Ok tranquilo, que gato tan sensible-.

Odd se alejo y Popo se acerco a Salem.

-¿Gato sensible? No soy un gato sensible ¿o si?-pregunto viendo a Popo.

-Claro que no, ahora ¿Quién quiere que le frote su barriguita?-.

-Yo-dijo Salem con ojos tiernos.

Yumi jugaba cartas con Aelita, Hikaru y Mira, siendo Aelita quien más veces ganara.

Shun, por su parte, le enseñaba a Kenneth algunos movimientos ninja y Yubel entrenaba con Ulrich y Dan, quienes querían ser más fuertes para enfrentarse al mismo Mesogog.

-Muy bien, pero les falta un poco más de velocidad para sorprenderme-.

Dreyco, Drago y Yami veían todo desde los escalones que dan al jardín.

-Definitivamente Yubel es una gran guerrera-dijo Drago.

-Creo que es la mejor-dijo Dreyco.

-No digas eso, después de todo, Yubel quiere que Ulrich llegue a ser mucho mejor que ella-.

-Lo veo un poco difícil-.

Todos se vieron interrumpidos por Dimitria, quien entro con cara seria.

-Mesogog-.

**En Roma…..**

Espectra esperaba a sus adversarios en lo que fuera el gran coliseo romano, donde feroces luchas entre gladiadores habían tenido lugar.

Shier estaba sentada en una de las gradas, aunque ya se sentía mejor, debes en cuando sentía pequeños dolores causados por sus heridas.

En ese momento los guerreros aparecieron.

-Espectra-musito Dan.

-Keith-dijo Mira con tristeza.

-Saludos, los estaba esperando-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-cuestiono Ulrich.

-Quiero vengarme por lo que le hicieron a Shier-.

-¿Y que le hicimos?-pregunto Yumi.

-Solo mírenla-.

Los chicos vieron a Shier y grande fue su asombro al verla con tantos vendajes.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Mesogog la castigó con crueldad después de que esa japonesa libero a Ulrich de su control, fue muy cruel y brutal-.

-Si Mesogog le hizo eso ¿Por qué quieres vengarte de nosotros?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Porque ustedes causaron ese castigo tan cruel-.

-Si quiere pelea, por mí esta bien-dijo Dan.

-Eso era lo que quería oír, porque primero quiero acabar con Ulrich y Dan-.

-Si eso quieres-dijo Ulrich.

-No se confíen-les advirtió Yubel-recuerden de quien se trata-.

-Yubel tiene razón Ulrich-dijo Dreyco.

-Lo se-.

-Muy bien-interrumpió Espectra-comencemos-.

-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Drago surge!-.

Dreyco y Drago aparecieron rugiendo.

Espectra sonrió con maldad-¡Helios generación 20 surge!-.

Un nuevo Helios apareció, su armadura se había vuelto negra con detalles rojos, sus brazos se convirtieron en cañones y ahora parecía más robot que bakugan.

-¡Helios!-exclamo Drago.

-¿Qué demonios dejaste que te hicieran?-cuestiono Dreyco.

-¿No lo ven? Ahora soy más poderoso que ustedes dos juntos, he alcanzado una evolución suprema-.

-Eso no es evolución-dijo Dreyco.

-Lo que hicieron fue convertirte en robot-replico Drago.

-Si eso es lo que creen, entonces son más tontos de lo que creí-dijo Helios.

-Espectra, se supone que Helios es tu amigo ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?-cuestiono Ulrich.

-Yo solo busco una evolución suprema, que importa como lo haga, mientras Helios sea más poderoso-.

-Para lograr ser más poderoso no necesitas convertir a tus amigos en robots, necesitas confianza y amistad-replico Dan.

-Esas solo son tonterías, Mesogog ha encontrado una forma de acelerar el proceso de evolución sin tener que esperar que la inútil naturaleza haga todo con lentitud-.

Ulrich y Dan apretaron sus puños, mientras que Mira miraba a su hermano con tristeza.

**En la fortaleza…**

Elsa entro al salón del trono.

-Espectra esta enfrentando a los mocosos con su nueva creación-.

-Lo se-dijo Mesogog-pero hay que vigilarlo bien, ya que si me vuelve a fallar, no tendré más opción que eliminarlo-.

-¿Qué hay de Shier?-pregunto Cell.

-Su destino ya esta sellado-dijo Mesogog con crueldad.

**En el coliseo….**

La pelea comenzó, Drago ataco con sus llamas, pero el metal de Helios era 100 veces más duro que el acero y titanio juntos.

-Que tontos, esos ataques no me hacen ni cosquillas ¡Tomen esto!-.

Helios disparo con sus cañones como si fueran metralletas, Drago y Dreyco los esquivaban como podían mientras el coliseo sufría todos los daños.

-Ya veras Helios-Dreyco se lanzo sobre Helios golpeándolo en su rostro y derribándolo.

-Fue un golpe de suerte-dijo Helios levantándose.

Espectra miro a Yubel, quien solo mantenía sus brazos cruzados.

-Tú eres la mejor guerrera en todo ese grupo de perdedores ¿Por qué no haces que tu dinosaurio entre a la batalla también?-.

Yubel solo lo miro sin responder.

-Creo que Espectra tienen razón-dijo Hikaru-estoy segura de que si tu y Yami entran en batalla vencerán a Helios-.

-No-.

La respuesta de Yubel asombro a todo el grupo.

-¿Qué quieres decir que no? Tus amigos te necesitan-dijo Yumi.

-Esta es una prueba crucial para Ulrich, quiero que él la enfrente solo junto con Dan, si yo intervengo no me sentiré bien con los resultados-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

Pero Yubel no respondió, Shun se le quedo viendo muy pensativo.

-_"Ella sabe algo"-._

El rugido de Helios llamo la atención de todos, que volvieron a ver la batalla.

Helios disparo dos misiles de fuego que Dreyco y Drago esquivaron.

-Es mucho más fuerte que antes-dijo Drago.

-Eso es debido a que casi es una maquina, pero le mostraremos que la única forma de ser fuerte es con el apoyo de nuestros amigos-.

Ulrich y Dan veían como el coliseo estaba siendo destruido, no podían permitirlo, ese era un lugar histórico.

-Tendremos que llevar esta batalla a los cielos-dijo Ulrich.

-Pues entonces hagámoslo-.

Ulrich y Dan subieron a la cabeza de sus respectivos dragones y se elevaron.

-No escaparan-dijo Espectra subiendo a la cabeza de Helios-tras ellos-.

-Si amo Espectra-Helios emprendió el vuelo.

-Llevaran esta batalla a los cielos-dijo Odd.

-Solo espero que regresen con bien-dijo Aelita.

Shier los miraba elevarse, mientras una mirada de preocupación afloraba en su rostro.

-Espectra, Ulrich-musito con preocupación.

Los tres dragones llegaron más arriba de las nubes.

-Si creen que porque cambiaron el lugar de la pelea tendrán ventaja están en un gran error-.

-Tú eres el único que esta en un error Espectra-dijo Ulrich-al servir a alguien como Mesogog-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Dices que quieres vengar la humillación que sufrió Shier, pero todas esas heridas fueron causadas por Mesogog ¿acaso no ves que aquí él es el monstruo?-.

-Mesogog dijo que perdonaría a Shier si te destruía-.

-¿Y le crees?-.

Espectra se quedo en silencio, esa era una buena pregunta.

-No hay opción, sino te destruyo, Shier será quien pague por eso-.

Helios se lanzo sobre Dreyco y Drago, quienes se hicieron a un lado.

-¡Sujétate Ulrich!-.

-¡Tú también Dan!-.

-¡A ver si pueden esquivar esto!-Helios disparo sus cañones.

Dreyco y Drago dispararon bolas de fuego con lo que destruyeron los dos misiles.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo pueden pelear a mi mismo nivel, si yo tengo más poder?-.

-Porque nosotros queremos proteger al mundo y a nuestros amigos-dijo Dreyco.

-Algo que tú Helios hacías antes de conocer a Espectra-dijo Drago.

-Espectra, esto no tiene porque ser así-dijo Ulrich.

-Eres el hermano de Mira, debe haber algo bueno en ti-dijo Dan.

Espectra solo se mantenía callado.

-Si te preocupa que Mesogog destruya a Shier, entonces únete a nosotros-dijo Ulrich-y juntos podremos vencer a Mesogog-.

-¿Vencerlo? No me hagas reír ¿Cómo esperan vencer a Mesogog cuando ni su reina pudo hacerlo?-.

-Eres terco-dijo Ulrich.

-Igual que ustedes dos, Mesogog te ofreció unirte a él Ulrich y tú fuiste lo bastante tonto para negarte-.

-Nunca seré un esclavo-.

-Cuando estabas en Nueva Vestroia seguías las órdenes de Hydroi y de Zenoheld, ahora sigues las órdenes de alguien que es más malvado y poderoso que ellos dos-.

-Solo eres un títere-.

-¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Destrúyelos!-.

-No tienes que decírmelo-.

**Mientras….**

Desde el coliseo se veían las explosiones causadas por los tres dragones mientras combatían.

-Harán pedazos a Helios-dijo Odd-son dos vs uno-.

-Veo que sabes contar-dijo Yubel-pero los números no ganan batallas-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Shier llego.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto Yumi poniéndose en guardia.

Shier la miro y con lágrimas en los ojos cayó de rodillas.

-Ayuda-.

Todos se miraron entre si, pero Yubel se acerco a Shier, quien se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Ya no quiero seguir con esto, ya no quiero servir a Mesogog, ya no más, por favor-.

-Esto es raro-dijo Kenneth.

**En el aire…..**

-¡Llama dorada!-.

La llama de Dreyco golpeo a Helios en pleno rostro, pero Helios salió ileso.

-No me hagas reír-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Ulrich.

-¿Pero como?-dijo Dan.

-El metal generación 20 es el más duro del universo, ya que tiene proporciones mágicas y tecnológicas-explico Espectra.

-Lo que Espectra quiere decir es que les será casi imposible hacerme daño-se burlo Helios.

-Rayos-musito Dan.

-Eres un tonto Helios, no te das cuenta de que Mesogog solo los está utilizando-dijo Drago.

Tanto Helios como Espectra volvieron a quedarse callados.

-Miren lo que le hizo a Foolscap y a Shier, mató a Foolscap y torturo a Shier sin piedad alguna-replico Ulrich.

-Y podría hacerles lo mismo cuando quisiera-dijo Dan.

-Ya escuchamos suficientes tonterías-rugió Espectra molesto.

-Los destruiré a ambos-.

Dreyco y Drago atacaba a Helios en conjunto, pero el metal de Helios era sumamente duro y no parecía romperse con nada.

-¡Dragón máximo!-.

El ataque de Drago le dio en el pecho a Helios.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes amigo Drago?-.

-Es demasiado fuerte-.

-No te rindas, si nos rendimos será el fin de todo el universo-.

-Eso ocurrirá sin importar los resultados de esta pelea-dijo Espectra sonriendo.

Helios disparo sus cañones como metralletas, Dreyco y Drago se protegían con sus alas, pero el golpe era mortal para ambos.

-¡Resistan amigos!-grito Ulrich.

-No se preocupen, nosotros podemos resistir esto y mucho más-aseguro Dreyco.

-¿En serio? Veamos si pueden con esto-dijo Helios disparando sus misiles.

Dreyco y Drago se protegían como podían de esos mortíferos ataques, pero no sabían cuanto podrían resistir.

-Estoy divirtiéndome mucho con esto-dijo Helios.

Dreyco disparo bolas de fuego destruyendo los letales misiles.

-Aun te falta mucho para vencernos Helios-.

-No tienes idea de lo poderoso que soy ahora anciano-.

-Pero sigues siendo el mismo tonto que cree que el poder es más importante que el deber propio-dijo Drago.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-cuestiono Helios.

-A que te niegas a ver que tu deber principal es proteger el universo, no destruirlo-dijo Dreyco.

-Yo solo quiero destruirlos a ustedes dos y lo haré ahora mismo-.

Ulrich, Dan y Espectra se sostenían como podían de sus respectivas bestias, esperando ver quien caía primero.

**En la fortaleza…..**

La pelea era un gran espectáculo para Mesogog y sus secuaces, quienes ya esperaban no solo la destrucción de dos de sus enemigos sino también de un posible traidor.

-Es una lastima, Espectra no me desagradaba tanto-dijo Elsa.

-Pero sea cual sea el resultado, su destino y el de Shier ya esta sellado-declaro Mesogog.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 41, espero lo hayan disfrutado, una brutal batalla ha comenzado, además de que Shier esta comenzando a dudar acerca de su lealtad a Mesogog, en el próximo capítulo vendrá la emocionante conclusión de esta batalla._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_tuvieron que inmovilizar a Ulrich porque de otra forma hubiera atacado a Yumi antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de acercarse lo bastante, pero ahora Shier esta comenzando a dudar acerca de Mesogog y esta mostrando arrepentimiento de todo lo que hizo, pero antes deben vencer a Espectra y a Helios, algo que no esta siendo fácil, pero en el próximo capítulo Dreyco alcanzara un nuevo nivel, el nivel supremo, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, tal vez Shier se merecía lo que le hicieron, pero por más cruel que sea una persona, nadie se merece sufrir de ese modo, esa es mi humilde opinión jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	42. Modo guerrero de fuego

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la conclusión de tan devastadora batalla, Ulrich y Dreyco están a punto de alcanzar el nivel supremo de evolución._

_Y ahora el capítulo 42._

**Cap. 42 Modo guerrero de fuego.**

Los chicos veían a Shier sin entender lo que pasaba, de pronto llego y cayó de rodillas mientras suplicaba por ayuda, Yubel fue la única que se acerco a ella.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-.

-Ya estoy cansada de servir a Mesogog, es ridículo, no puedo confiar en nadie, en especial en él, ha mentido, engañado y destruido a todo el que lo rodea o interviene con sus planes, traiciono a dos de sus seguidores y estoy segura de que planea destruir a Espectra-.

Al oír eso Mira se asusto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-.

-Porque vi la mirada de Mesogog, no hay piedad ni amor en esos ojos, solo odio y maldad, no respeta ni a sus propios sirvientes, siempre ha sido así, desde que era Jarrod-.

-Ese sujeto tiene graves conflictos-dijo Odd.

-Pero ¿Cómo sabemos que dices la verdad?-pregunto Yumi con sospecha.

Shier la miro, aunque en sus ojos aun había odio hacia Yumi, también había suplica y miedo.

-¿No ves como me dejo? ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que Mesogog es capaz de hacerle incluso a sus propios guerreros?-.

Yumi la miro un instante, vio su cuerpo envuelto en vendas y su mirada llena de terror, por mucho que le costara admitirlo, Shier decía la verdad.

-Ya no quiero seguir así-dijo Shier escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Yubel le puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

-¿A alguien más le parece extraño todo esto?-pregunto Kenneth.

Odd, Hikaru e incluso Yumi levantaron la mano en señal de afirmación.

**Mientras…..**

Drago casi es derribado por un disparo de Helios, pero por fortuna, Dreyco embistió a Helios logrando desviar su ataque.

-Me estoy cansando de jugar-dijo Helios.

-Entonces ríndete y termina de una vez-dijo Dreyco.

-No hasta que los haya destruido-rugió Helios.

-Eres un tonto-dijo Drago-tu camino solo te llevara a tu destrucción-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

La pelea entre tres dragones continuaba, generando cientos de destellos que eran vistos por las personas que vivían en Roma, pero debido a las nubes, solo alcanzaban a ver distintos tipos de luces que surgían de las nubes.

-Que bonito-dijo una niña contenta por lo que parecían fuegos artificiales.

Su madre también pensaba lo mismo, de hecho toda la gente pensaba que era un espectáculo espectacular, pero al no saber con certeza de que se trataba, creyeron que era algo natural.

Dreyco y Drago atacaron con sus llamas a Helios, pero su armadura resistía eso con suma facilidad.

-Vamos, si me atacan así no lograran ni rasgar mi blindaje-.

Espectra sonreía triunfal, sus experimentos dieron resultado, seguro que Mesogog estaría complacido.

-Rayos, Helios es ahora más poderoso que nunca-dijo Dan.

-Tú y Drago lo han enfrentado muchas veces ¿no tiene alguna debilidad?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No que yo sepa-respondió Dan preocupado.

-De hecho-intervino Dreyco-Helios tiene una debilidad fatal-.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Drago.

-Es su extrema arrogancia y su hambre de poder, esas son sus más grandes debilidades, debido a eso no quiere entender que cada vez que deja que lo conviertan en maquina se acerca más y más a su propia destrucción-.

-No podemos permitir que eso pase-dijo Drago-no importa lo que haya hecho, sigue siendo un bakugan y por lo tanto no puedo permitir que muera-.

-Ni yo quiero eso, ya que pese a todo, es un noble dragón en el fondo-.

-Pues entonces debemos salvarlo, la preguntas es como-dijo Dan.

-Lo tengo-dijo Ulrich-es la armadura ¿recuerdan que cuando Gina destruyo la armadura de Brontes, él volvió a la normalidad?-.

-Paso lo mismo con Elico-recordó Dan.

-Entonces es la armadura que Mesogog crea lo que controla gran parte de Helios, debemos destruirla-dijo Drago.

-El problema es que esa armadura es muy dura-dijo Dreyco.

-¡Basta de charlas sin sentido!-gruño Helios disparando misiles de fuego.

Dreyco y Drago se quitaron justo a tiempo.

-Por poco-dijo Dan secándose el sudor de su frente.

-Esto se esta saliendo de control, si siguen así podrían destruir toda la ciudad-dijo Ulrich.

-Helios, por última vez, deja de actuar solo como un guerrero, piensa también como un ser vivo y solo así podrás ver el daño que causas-dijo Dreyco.

-Lo mismo va para ti Espectra-dijo Ulrich.

-Eso es algo que no les interesa-dijo Espectra.

Helios se lanzo sobre los dos dragones golpeándolos en pleno rostro.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Soy muy rápido para ustedes?-.

-Esos cohetes en combinación con su propia velocidad lo hacen demasiado veloz-dijo Drago.

-Pero nosotros somos más fuertes porque no dependemos de tecnología para evolucionar-.

-Tienes razón, mostrémosles a esos dos el gran error en el que están-.

**En la Hermitage….**

Dimitria estaba leyendo su libro cuando Popo llego.

-Mamá, te traje un poco de agua-.

-Gracias hija-dijo Dimitria.

-¿Qué lees?-.

-Una historia, que cuenta de la evolución suprema-.

-¿En verdad existe esa evolución?-.

-Claro que existe, pero nunca nadie ha logrado alcanzarla-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque la evolución suprema requiere de un poder que nadie ha logrado controlar, aquel que consiga esa evolución se convertirá en el guerrero del fuego, más poderoso que los 7 dinosaurios en sus etapas evolucionas e incluso más poderoso que un bakugan máximo-.

-Pero, si los hechiceros fueron quienes crearon los amuletos ¿Por qué no lograron esa evolución?-.

-Porque ni ellos mismo tenían el poder para lograrlo-.

-Cielos-.

-Pero algo si te diré hija y es que quien logre obtener esa evolución, se convertirá en el guerrero más poderoso de todos y su dinosaurio será el más poderoso de todo el universo, podría decirse que será el rey de todos los dinosaurios-.

-¿Por qué eso me suena familiar?-.

Dimitria soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué dije?-.

**En el coliseo…**

Los tres dragones continuaban su batalla, sin embargo, los dos dragones que protegían al mundo estaban comenzando a agotarse.

-Mírense, comienzan a cansarse, yo a penas estoy entrando en calor y todo gracias a la tecnología de Mesogog, realmente es un genio-dijo Helios.

-Es cierto-aprobó Espectra sonriendo.

-Genio o no es el enemigo, no deberían pelear por él-dijo Ulrich.

-Deja de decir tonterías Espectra, tú sabes que Mesogog solo los manipula-dijo Dan.

-Digan lo que quieran, pero al final será Mesogog quien triunfe sobre todos ustedes-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Ulrich apretando sus puños.

-Muéstrales Helios-.

-Con gusto Espectra-.

Helios ataco a ambos dragones atrapándolos de cuello y descendiendo en picada.

Mientras los chicos trataban de decidir que hacer con Shier, hasta que….

-Oh oh-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Odd.

-Mantengan todos la calma ¡Porque vamos a morir compañeros!-.

Helios estrello a Dreyco y Drago contra el suelo levantando mucho polvo.

-Eso fue brutal-dijo Odd.

Dreyco y Drago se levantaron sumamente dañados, mientras Helios aterrizo de pie.

-Que débiles son-.

-No somos tan débiles como crees Helios-dijo Drago respirando con dificultad.

-No me hagas reír, no pueden dañarme y apena pueden mantenerse en pie-.

-Ya deja de hablar-rugió Dreyco.

Ambos dragones se lanzaron sobre Helios, quien los esperaba sin temor alguno.

-Vamos, golpéenme con todas sus fuerzas-decía con burla.

Ulrich, Dan y Espectra bajaron de las cabezas de sus dragones parándose en los escalones del coliseo.

Helios sujeto a Dreyco y Drago del cuello y los lanzo contra la pared.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Descuiden, eso no es nada para nosotros-.

-Pero tal vez esto si, muy bien Helios, es hora de probar tu nuevo ataque-.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso Espectra-.

-¿Nuevo ataque?-exclamo Ulrich.

-No me gusta como suena eso-dijo Dan preocupado.

-Ahora ¡Calcinador final!-.

Todos los cañones de Helios generaron una gigantesca bola de fuego, muy parecida a un meteorito que disparo contra ambos dragones.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Yumi al ver ese ataque.

Dreyco y Drago cerraron sus ojos esperando a que el ataque les diera, pero…

-¡Cuidado Dreyco!-Drago quito a Dreyco justo antes de recibir él el impacto.

-¡Drago!-.

Cuando todo paro Drago volvió a su forma de Esfera.

-¡Drago!-Dan corrió a recoger la esfera de su amigo-¿estas bien?-.

-Si Dan, solo un poco cansado-.

Ulrich miro a Espectra furioso.

-Vas a pagar por eso-.

-Solo inténtalo, ya viste el pode que Helios tiene, no puedes ganarme-.

-Acéptalo anciano, perdiste-.

-Algo que debes aprender Helios es que nunca me rindió si pelear-.

-Y por eso eres un tonto-.

Dreyco e Helios comenzaron a golpearse en el rostro repetidamente, pero el metal de la armadura de Helios hacia que Dreyco se dañara no solo con los ataques de Helios, sino también al golpearlo él mismo.

-Todo sería más fácil si te rindieras ahora Ulrich-dijo Espectra y Ulrich apretó sus puños y dientes.

-No puedo creerlo, Dreyco es el más fuerte de los dinosaurios y sin embargo Helios le esta dando una paliza-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Estas listo Tricero?-pregunto Odd.

-Siempre amigo-.

Odd iba a llamar a Tricero, pero…

-No-intervino Yubel.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres que mate a Ulrich y a Dreyco?-.

-Claro que no-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarlos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Ya se los dije, esta pelea debe ser entre Ulrich y Espectra, y nosotros no debemos intervenir-.

Nadie parecía comprender lo que Yubel planeaba hacer, peor mientras ellos veían la batalla preocupados, los dinosaurios y los bakugan hablaban planeando como ayudar a Dreyco.

Dreyco se estrello contra el suelo y esquivo un golpe de la cola de Helios.

-Puedo hacer esto todo el día, algo que creo que tú no puedes anciano-.

Helios se lanzo contra Dreyco.

-Eres un dragón insolente-.

-¡Resiste amigo!-grito Ulrich.

-Esto no es bueno, Dreyco no puede contra él solo-dijo Dan.

-Debo ir a ayudarlo-dijo Drago.

-No puedes amigo, estás herido-.

-Pero no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada-.

Helios golpeaba a Dreyco sin piedad.

-Defiéndete ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso ya diste todo lo que podías?-.

Dreyco cayó al suelo pesadamente, sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo.

-Muy bien Helios, ahora usa el calcinador para terminar con esto-.

-No-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Quiero hacer que sufra todo lo posible, quiero que pague por toda la humillación que me hizo pasar, voy a mostrarle que yo soy el dragón más poderoso que jamás ha existido-.

Helios preparo su siguiente ataque.

-¡Dreyco!-Ulrich corrió hacia su amigo.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi asustada.

Justo en ese momento, los 6 dinosaurios y los bakugan en sus formas pequeñas pasaron a su lado.

-¿Qué hacen?-grito Aelita preocupada.

Helios se sorprendió al ver que los 6 dinosaurios y los bakugan lo enfrentaban.

-No me hagan reír, tengo poder suficiente pera destruirlos a todos ustedes-.

Pero ninguno retrocedió, los 6 dinosaurios levantaron sus manos y crearon un escudo que impedía que Helios atacar.

-¿Qué? Esto no me detendrá-Helios comenzó a atacar con brutalidad el escudo, pero no lograba atravesarlo.

-¿Qué están planeando?-se pregunto Espectra.

-Dan, creo que se lo que traman, debo ir a dar mi ayuda-.

-Pero Drago….-.

-Por favor Dan-.

Dan se quedo pensando un momento-Muy bien, pero ten cuidado-.

-Siempre-.

Drago se dirigió hacia sus amigos, quienes se pusieron alrededor de Dreyco.

-Ahora-dijo Yami-brindémosle nuestras energías a Dreyco-.

Tanto los dinosaurios como los bakugan lanzaron diferentes olas de su propia energía las cuales fueron entrando en el cuerpo de Dreyco.

-Siento un nuevo poder-.

-Pero aun no es suficiente-dijo Gina.

-Necesitamos ayuda-dijo Dai.

-Para eso estoy yo-dijo Drago-necesitan el poder del núcleo perfecto que rige a Nueva Vestroia-.

Drago libero parte de la energía del núcleo perfecto, la cual fue absorbida por Dreyco.

-Siento un nuevo poder-.

Ulrich vio sus manos, las cuales comenzaron a emitir unas llamas doradas.

-Entiendo-junto sus manos-¡Evolución suprema!-.

Un tornado de fuego dorado cubrió a Dreyco.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Helios y Espectra.

-¡Dreyco cambio de forma!-.

El cuerpo de Dreyco tuvo un cambio más notable, esta vez tenía forma humanoide, su cuerpo obtuvo una armadura en su pecho y brazos (Nota: muy del estilo Imperialdramon de digimon 2, siempre me gusto ese diseño jeje), sus piernas se alargaron, aunque aun conservaba sus garras de dragón y las alas, su color seguía siendo negro con detalles dorados y la cabeza del dragón se abrió como un casco dando lugar a dos ojos dorados cubiertos por una máscara (Nota: estilo Optimus Prime).

-¡Modo guerrero del fuego!-.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-exclamo Helios.

-Esto Helios, es la verdadera evolución suprema-dijo Dreyco.

Espectra apretó los dientes, mientras Ulrich miraba la nueva forma de Dreyco asombrado.

-Increíble-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Ese es el resultado de combinar la energía de todos los dinosaurios? Es asombroso-dijo Aelita.

Gina era la más asombrada, sabía que al dar sus energías a Dreyco, este obtendría nuevos poderes, pero ninguno se esperaba ese cambio.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog, junto a sus cuatro siervos (Zeltrax, Elsa, Cell y Gabro) veían la batalla.

-Parece ser que Espectra e Helios finalmente se encontraron con su fin-dijo Elsa con burla.

-Ya perdí el interés-dijo Mesogog-pero cuando el demonio este listo la victoria será toda mía-.

-Siento un poco de lastima por Shier y Espectra-admitió Gabro rascándose la cabeza.

**En el coliseo….**

-Ni creas que me asustaras solo porque evolucionaste un poco vejestorio-dijo Helios.

-No evolucione un poco, alcance la verdadera evolución suprema gracias a mis amigos-Dreyco miro a Ulrich y bajando su mano-sube mi gran amigo-.

Ulrich asintió y sonriendo subió a la mano de Dreyco, quien lo acomodo en su cabeza, Espectra, al ver esto, subió a la cabeza de Helios.

-Que comience el segundo round-dijo Ulrich.

Espectra y Helios se pusieron furiosos.

-¡Tomen esto!-.

Helios disparo sus misiles, pero Dreyco los recibió sin recibir daño alguno.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Cuál es la frase que busco? Así ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?-pregunto Dreyco con el mismo tono burlón que uso Helios.

-¡Te demostrare viejo!-.

Espectra apretaba sus puños y dientes, no iba a perder ante una evolución tan patética.

-¡Helios!-grito.

Helios se lanzo sobre Dreyco, quien lo golpeo en pleno rostro rompiendo una parte de su nueva armadura.

-Vas a pagar por eso-.

-Veamos si resisten esto-dijo Espectra-¡Calcinador mortal!-.

El ataque supremo de Helios fue disparado, pero Dreyco solo extendió su palma deteniendo el ataque.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Es imposible! Se supone que mi evolución fue lograda gracias a la tecnología y magia de Mesogog-.

-Pero solo es poder maligno, mi evolución se logro gracias al apoyo de mis amigos-.

-Nosotros dos protegeremos no solo a nuestros amigos, sino también al mundo entero-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Llama dorada!-exclamaron los dos.

Dreyco lanzo su ataque 100 veces más fuerte que antes, dándole a Helios y destruyendo la armadura que Espectra había creado, regresándolo al estado que tenía cuando estaban en Nueva Vestroia.

Helios cayó de espaldas y Espectra cayó al suelo.

-La pelea termino Espectra-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Lo lograron!-grito Odd.

-¡Ulrich!-Yumi corrió a su lado, ya que Dreyco regreso a su tamaño pequeño, y lo abrazo.

-Así se hace amigo-dijo Dan.

-No lo habríamos hecho sin ustedes amigos-dijo Ulrich con sinceridad.

-No seas cursi-dijo Kenneth.

Varias risas se escucharon por ese comentario, hasta que la voz de Espectra los callo.

-¿Creen que esto ha terminado? Aun no, volveré y con un Helios más poderoso ¡Shier, vámonos!-.

Pero Shier no se movió, se quedo mirándolo con tristeza.

-No quiero volver-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Espectra, ambos sabemos que si regresamos, Mesogog nos matara a los dos por haber fallado y yo-Shier comenzó a llorar-ya no quiero seguir así, ya no quiero seguir siendo una esclava, me harte de los insultos y de los crueles castigos, y se que tú en el fondo piensas lo mismo-.

Espectra se quedo mudo, al igual que el resto de los presentes, pero Yubel tenía una sonrisa por lo que Shier había dicho, mientras la mirada de Yumi era de asombro y confusión.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, una híper puerta se abrió y Gus apareció herido.

-¡Gus!-grito Espectra al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-Maestro Espectra…-fue lo único que pudo decir Gus antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.

Espectra corrió a su lado, al igual que el resto de los guerreros.

-¡Gus! ¡Reacciona! ¡Gus!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 42, Dreyco ha alcanzado el nivel supremo de evolución, pero al parecer Mesogog ya esta harto de fracasos y debido a la posible traición de Espectra y Shier, ha castigado con crueldad a Gus, además de que el demonio ya casi esta listo._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_descuida, ni Espectra ni Shier van a morir, y tampoco estoy enojado contigo, yo creí que te estaba contestando bien jeje, lamento mucho todo lo que te preocupe, no estoy enojado, estoy muy tranquilo. Cambiando de tema, en un principio pensé en poner a Gus y a Shier juntos, pero luego pensé que se vería mejor con Espectra, además de que ambos ya están viendo lo cruel que Mesogog es en realidad, por cierto, muy bueno el capítulo de "hermanos de carreras", ya te deje un comentario, que espero este bien jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho, no lo dudes._

**Moon-9215: **_lo que Mesogog quiso decir con que sus destinos estaban sellados, es que piensa destruirlos usando al demonio, sin importar lo fieles que le hayan sido, ya mostro parte de su crueldad con Shier y Gus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis saludos para Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…_


	43. La ira de Mesogog primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Mesogog esta harto de fracasos y la traición de Shier y Espectra, provocaran que su ira sea mayor, lanzando un ataque letal._

_Y ahora el capítulo 43._

**Cap. 43 La ira de Mesogog.**

**Primera parte.**

Espectra miraba a su leal amigo totalmente preocupado, sin saber que hacer, por lo que Ulrich se le adelanto.

-Si quieres podemos llevarlo con la reina Dimitria, tal vez ella pueda ayudarlo-.

Espectra lo miro y pasado un momento, respondió.

-Está bien-.

-Ok, peor más vale que no intentes nada-le advirtió Kenneth-sino quieres saber porque me llaman el venao, el venao-.

Muchas miradas confusas se pusieron en Kenneth.

-Oigan, ya tenía rato que no decía nada-.

Tras negar con la cabeza, se fueron a la Hermitage.

**En la Hermitage…**

Apenas Espectra y Shier cruzaron la puerta, Pu y Mu saltaron del sillón donde estaban sentados y corrieron a esconder detrás de la reina.

-Par de cobardes-dijo Salem-¿a que le tienen tanto miedo? ¡Oh no! ¡Son ellos!-grito y se escondió detrás de la reina.

-Ahora ¿Quién es el cobarde?-pregunto Pu.

-Alteza, necesitan ayuda-dijo Ulrich.

Dimitria se les quedo viendo un momento.

-Muy bien, recuesten a Gus en el sillón, lo revisare-.

Así lo hicieron y una vez que Gus estuvo colocado en el sillón, Dimitria prosiguió a revisarlo.

Pasaron 30 minutos hasta que la reina miro a todos con tristeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumi.

-Lo siento, pero sus heridas son muy serias, temo que no sobrevivirá-.

-¿Qué?-grito Espectra-no diga tonterías, debe haber algo que pueda hacer-.

-La magia oscura de Mesogog es muy superior a la mía, me temo que no puedo hacer nada por él-.

Espectra furioso la sujeto del cuello.

-No quiero disculpas, quiero que haga algo-.

-¡Espectra déjala!-grito Ulrich.

-Y tú no me des órdenes-.

Los dino guerreros se rodearon a Espectra y sacaron sus respectivas armas, excepto Yubel.

-No queremos lastimarte-dijo Yumi.

-Pero sino sueltas a la reina no nos dejaras opción-le advirtió Hikaru.

Espectra los miro y soltó a Dimitria, antes de decir algo, Gus soltó un gemido llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Gus!-.

-Maestro Espectra-dijo con voz baja Gus.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Fatal-.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-.

Gus respiro hondo y comenzó su historia.

-FLASBACK-

Mesogog se había enfadado mucho al ver que Helios fue derrotado.

-Ya estoy harto de fracasos, Espectra sigue siendo altanero, pero no puede darme la victoria-.

-¿Qué ordena amo?-pregunto Zeltrax.

-En cuanto vuelva elimínenlo junto con Shier-.

-Si, matar es divertido-dijo Cell.

-Amo, perdone que interrumpa-dijo Elsa-pero creo que alguien escucho nuestra conversación-.

-Lo se-.

Las puertas se abrieron y Gus apareció.

-El perro de Espectra, Gus-.

Gus avanzo sin miedo y miro a Mesogog retadoramente.

-No permitiré que lastimes al maestro Espectra, yo…-.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer Gus?-pregunto Mesogog con burla y sus secuaces se rieron.

-Destruirte-dijo Gus sacando la esfera de Vulcan.

-No me hagas reír, solo inténtalo-.

Gus apretó furioso la esfera de Vulcan.

-Si eso quieres ¡Vulcan surge!-.

Vulcan surgió listo para aplastar a Mesogog.

-Veamos que haces para detenerme genio-.

Mesogog se levanto de su trono y sus siervos se hicieron a un lado.

-No tienes idea de lo poderoso que soy en realidad-Mesogog generó dos esferas de energía que lanzo contra el cuerpo de Vulcan.

Ambas esferas entraron en el cuerpo de Vulcan, quien comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¿Qué?-.

-Entre más grandes son, más torpes y más fuerte es la caída-.

Vulcan cayó derrotado y la esfera fue a la mano de Mesogog.

-Elsa, sabes que hacer con esto-.

-Por supuesto mi señor-.

-Devuélveme a Vulcan-.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto ahora? Después de todo eres un Vexo y los Vexos odian a los bakugan-.

Furioso, Gus se lanzo sobre Mesogog y comenzaron a pelear, Zeltrax, Cell y Gabro trataron de intervenir, pero…

-No, yo mismo me encargare de este traidor-.

Mesogog ataco a Gus, quien se defendía como podía de los ataques mortíferos de Mesogog.

-Eres un monstruo-.

-Pues son somos tan diferentes, después de todo tú y Espectra aceptaron usar a sus bakugan como conejillos de india-.

La ira de Gus aumento y eso no le permitía concentrarse.

-Eres débil, débil y patético como Espectra-le dijo Mesogog sujetándolo del cuello y lanzándolo contra el suelo-Y ya es hora de que alguien le ponga fin a tu existencia-.

Mesogog lanzo un rayo que golpeo el cuerpo de Gus dejándolo muy herido.

Mesogog se le acerco acompañado de Zeltrax.

-¿Acabo con él amo?-pregunto apuntando con su lanza.

-No, lo dejare vivir para que les de el mensaje a esos traidores de Espectra y Shier-.

-Sus deseos son órdenes-.

Mesogog levanto a Gus.

-Dales este mensaje a tu amo-del brazo de Mesogog surgió su espada y la clavo en el estomago de Gus.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Gus tosió y Espectra se asusto, volteo y se quito su máscara, mientras en su mirada había suplica.

-Por favor, ayúdelo-.

Dimitria negó con la cabeza-No puedo, no tengo el poder para vencer el veneno de Mesogog-.

-¿Qué me dices tu Dreyco?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Esto esta más allá de nuestros poderes Ulrich-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-El veneno de Mesogog ya esta muy avanzado, ya no podemos hacer nada-.

Gus tomo el hombro de Espectra.

-Maestro, ha sido un honor pelear a su lado-.

Los ojos de Gus se cerraron para nunca volver a abrirse.

Espectra miro el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo y apretando los puños y los dientes salió al jardín, siendo seguido por Mira.

Dimitria se acerco al cuerpo de Gus, y tocándolo comenzó a conjurar un hechizo.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-pregunto Odd.

-Esta conjurando un hechizo para que el alma de ese chico pueda atravesar la barrera entre este mundo y el otro-explico Popo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Mi madre me lo dijo-.

-Oh-.

Tras recitar el conjuro, el cuerpo de Gus se convirtió en luz y despareció.

-Ya esta, ahora podrá descansar-.

-Pero mientras Mesogog siga vivo, cualquiera corre un gran peligro-dijo Yumi.

-Tanto sus enemigos como sus aliados-agrego Shier.

-Shier, tú debes saber que planea Mesogog, dime ¿Qué es lo que hace?-pidió Dimitria.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que….-Shier se callo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Al mismo tiempo, en el jardín, Espectra también sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Odd.

-Es Mesogog, esta borrando la memoria de ambos-.

El dolor de ambos desapareció, pero ninguno, ni siquiera Helios, recordaban que era lo que Mesogog hacía.

-Supongo que volvimos al comienzo, sin saber que es lo que ese reptil quiere-dijo Dan molesto.

Espectra entro acompañado por Mira.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Ulrich.

Espectra lo miro-Voy a unirme a ustedes, pero no crean que somos amigos, solo lo hago para poder vengar a mi buen amigo Gus-.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras Ulrich y Espectra se miraban retadoramente, finalmente Ulrich suspiro.

-Supongo que con eso basta-.

-Bienvenido Helios-saludo Dreyco.

-No malentiendas esto, aun quiero acabar contigo más que nunca-.

-Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian-dijo Tricero.

**En el Kadic…**

William estaba en la oficina del director.

-¿Qué tonterías son esas señor Dumbar?-.

-Juro que es la verdad señor y si me lo permite se lo probare-dijo William.

El director Delmas se quedo pensando.

-Está bien, te daré una oportunidad, pero si esto es algún tipo de broma no tendré más remedio que suspenderlo por un tiempo-.

-No quedara decepcionado señor-dijo William con una extraña sonrisa.

**En la fortaleza…**

Elsa entro al salón del trono.

-Mi lord, los tyrannodrones han vuelto con el oro que quería-.

-Y los triptoides consiguieron una gran cantidad de titanio reforzado-dijo Zeltrax.

-Excelente, una vez que ambos metales este fundidos podremos unirlos al metal del demonio-.

-Pero aun necesitamos algo más ¿no es así?-pregunto Cell.

-Exacto-.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Gabro rascándose su cabeza-tenemos el reactor nuclear, tenemos cristales, oro y titanio ¿Qué más necesitamos?-.

Mesogog miro a Gabro-Necesitamos la joya más valiosa de todas, aquella que le dará energía a mi demonio-.

-¿Y donde esta?-pregunto Elsa.

-En manos de la persona que más odio-dijo Mesogog.

**En la Hermitage….**

Dimitria sostenía su collar, mientras pensaba en lo que su hermano estaba planeando, en sus meditaciones, no notaba que sus guerreros discutían.

-No podemos seguir esperando que Mesogog ataque-dijo Aelita.

-Estoy de acuerdo-apoyo Kenneth-los ataques de Mesogog son cada vez más brutales-

-Tengo una idea-dijo Hikaru-porque en lugar de esperar que Mesogog nos ataque, nosotros atacamos directamente en su fortaleza-.

-Me parece una buena idea-dijo Shun-pero le veo un problema-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Odd.

-No sabemos donde esta la fortaleza de Mesogog-respondió Yumi.

-Pero hay dos personas que si-dijo Ulrich viendo a Shier y Espectra.

-Lo siento, pero no sabemos-dijo Shier.

-¿Cómo que no saben? Ustedes eran sus siervos y vivían ahí-dijo Odd confundido.

-Lo que sucede es que la fortaleza de Mesogog esta en una isla-dijo Shier.

-Y ¿Cuál es el problema?-pregunto Aelita también confundida.

-La isla no es realmente una isla, tiene las características para pasar inadvertida, pero cambia constantemente de lugar-.

-Ah, eso explica todo…Espera, espera ¿Cómo puede una isla pasar inadvertida?-pregunto Odd.

-Porque no es una isla realmente-adivino Mira-al menos no una verdadera-.

-¿Me quieren explicar que significa eso?-pregunto Odd.

-Que es una isla artificial y por lo tanto son capaces de trasladarla de un lugar a otro-explico Kenneth.

-Vaya ¿no podía explicarlo así?-.

Kenneth suspiro-Perdónalo señor-.

-Muy bien descartemos eso entonces-dijo Hikaru-pero ¿Qué haremos?-.

Nadie dijo nada por un rato.

-Hermana-hablo Ulrich-no has dicho nada ¿en que piensas?-.

Yubel suspiro y hablo.

-En que debo darles una última lección-.

Muchas miradas confundidas se posaron en ella.

-Mesogog se vuelve fuerte, nosotros necesitamos ser más fuertes y creo que debo enseñarles una última cosa-.

-¿Y crees que estamos listos?-pregunto Yumi.

-¿Quieren que sea sincera u optimista?-.

-Sincera-.

-Optimista-.

La mayoría había dicho sincera, el único que dijo optimista fue Odd, quien recibió la mirada de todos.

-¿Qué? Un poco de optimismo nunca hace daño-.

-Vuelvo a decirlo: perdónalo señor-dijo Kenneth.

Antes de que Odd respondiera, Ulrich intervino.

-Hermana-.

-Muy bien, si quieren sinceridad, no, no están listos, pero ya no tenemos opción, lo que sea que Mesogog planea podríamos descubrirlo en cualquier momento, es por eso que necesito que todos estén dispuestos, más que nunca, a esforzarse-.

-Si maestra-respondieron todos, incluso Espectra.

-Muy bien, vayamos al bosque-.

Todos salieron, mientras Dimitria seguía en sus pensamientos y Popo les deseaba suerte, Mu, Pu y Salem salieron detrás del sillón.

-Ya se fue el maloso-dijo Salem aliviado.

**Mientras…..**

William caminaba por el bosque seguido por el director, Jim, Milly y Tamiya, quienes fueron invitadas por William, también iba Sissy, quien no estaba dispuesta a perderse la humillación de Yumi.

En eso vieron pasar a los chicos y la sonrisa de William se ancho más.

-¿Qué le parece director?-.

-Bueno, si es muy sospechoso que estén en el bosque, pero aun no hay nada que pruebe lo que me has dicho-.

-Solo síganme y lo verán-.

Siguieron a los chicos a una distancia segura para que ni Yubel los pudiera detectar, además, Yubel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no prestaba mucha atención, finalmente llegaron al claro donde entrenaban.

-Muy bien, creo que debemos convocar a nuestros dinosaurios y bakugan para entrenar-dijo Yubel.

Todos asintieron y prosiguieron.

-¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptop corre!-.

-¡Triceratop embiste!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

-¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

-¡Drago surge!-.

-¡Wilda surge!-.

-¡Ingrad surge!-.

Los guerreros surgieron y el entrenamiento comenzó.

Lo que Yubel quería enseñarles era a fusionar su chií no solo con sus dinosaurios, sino con toda la naturaleza.

-Cuando se vuelven uno con la Tierra, nada es imposible-les había dicho.

Mientras entrenaban, no se daban cuenta de que William y los demás estaban grabando todo desde su escondite.

-No puedo creer lo que veo-dijo el director.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Jim.

-¿Estas grabando esto Tamiya?-pregunto Milly.

-Si, aunque me dan algo de miedo-admitió Tamiya viendo a esos gigantes.

-Sera mejor que volvamos al Kadic y llamemos a sus padres-.

-Pero ¿Qué me dice de esos tres chicos? Ellos no van al Kadic-.

-Tendremos que llamar a la policía también-.

Con sumo cuidado se retiraron del lugar, mientras en William había una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

-¿Ya sabias de esto?-pregunto Sissy.

-Si y ahora todo el mundo lo sabrá-.

**Más tarde…**

El entrenamiento duro cerca de dos a tres horas, ahora los chicos iban de regreso al Kadic, mientras Yubel volvió a su casa y los peleadores a la Hermitage.

-Es si que fue un duro entrenamiento-dijo Odd.

-Ya nos lo has dicho como 100 veces-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich iba muy callado y Yumi lo tomo de la mano.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, solo siento un poco de lastima por Espectra-.

-Si, yo siento lo mismo por Shier-.

Ulrich la miro asombrado.

-No me malentiendas, aun creo que es una bruja arrogante, pero nunca quise que le pasara todo lo que le paso-.

Ulrich sonrió y beso a Yumi en su mejilla.

-Bueno-intervino Kenneth-supongo que tendremos que pensar en un nuevo plan para detener a Mesogog y a sus locos-.

-Aun creo que deberíamos atacar en su fortaleza-dijo Hikaru.

-Pero no sabemos donde esta-dijo Aelita.

-Y si lo que dijo Espectra es cierto, nunca está dos veces en el mismo sitio-.

-Me pregunto que es lo que Mesogog quiere hacer con todo lo que han robado-dijo Yumi.

-¿Abrir un negocio donde venderlo?-sugirió Odd.

-Por favor, dime que no dijiste eso-pidió Kenneth y todos se rieron.

-Los humanos son una raza muy extraña-dijo Dreyco.

-Están tristes, luego alegres, luego enojados, son muy complicados-dijo Hoshi.

-Y también esta Odd-dijo Tricero-y él esta alegre todo el tiempo-.

Sus risas se apagaron cuando vieron a varias personas en la entrada del Kadic, pero lo que les preocupo era que se trataban de sus padres y lo peor es que Yumi alcanzo a ver a William quien tenía una gran sonrisa.

-Jovencitos tienen mucho que explicarnos-dijo el director.

-Creo que tenemos problemas-dijo Kenneth.

**En Dinotopía…..**

Los tres científicos fusionaron el oro y el titanio en el blindaje del demonio y finalmente…

-Ya esta-dijo Hopper totalmente avergonzado por lo que habían hecho.

-Excelente-dijo la voz de Mesogog, quien apareció detrás de ellos acompañado de sus generales y Gabro-finalmente esta reparado, por fin el demonio de la destrucción esta reparado-.

Los tyrannodrones y los triptoides comenzaron a gritar como señal de estar celebrando.

-Ahora solo me falta obtener esa poderosa gema y por fin el mundo entero conocerá mi ira jajajaja-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 43 y las cosas se han complicado, William los delato y para colmo Mesogog ha terminado de reconstruir al demonio de la destrucción, ahora solo le falta una poderosa gema y podrá reactivarlo para llevar a cabo sus deseos de destrucción._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_creo que ahora si que vas a odiar mucho más a Mesogog, porque ahora sabes que fue lo que le hizo exactamente a Gus, pero hay dos nuevos problemas, uno que William los delato y dos que Mesogog ha terminado las reparaciones del demonio de la destrucción, ahora solo le falta obtener la gema que necesita par reactivarlo y comenzar la destrucción del mundo, viene una difícil batalla, por cierto, una pregunta, en comentarios anteriores me dijiste que ojala Salem tuviera la misma picardía que solía tener en la serie, hasta ahora ¿Qué te parece su participación? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra oír eso, porque significa que me quedo bien la evolución de Dreyco, pero ya vienen más problemas, porque ya los descubrieron y porque Mesogog ha terminado al demonio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	44. La ira de Mesogog segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de sus problemas, no solo con el que William les ha causado, sino también con que Mesogog ira tras la gema que necesita para darle energía al demonio de la destrucción, además de que Dimitria cantara una canción que para mí tiene una gran enseñanza, aunque es algo corta._

_Y ahora el capítulo 44._

**Cap. 44 La ira de Mesogog.**

**Segunda parte.**

Dimitria estaba en su jardín meditando, mientras una guitarra hecha de madera estaba a su lado, sus cuerdas era de lianas verdes muy delgadas y finas.

Dimitria tomo la guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodiosa música mientras cantaba.

**No me rendiré**

**No me rendiré**

**Puedes desafiarme en cualquier lugar**

**No me rendiré**

**Firme estaré**

**No claudicare**

**No me abatiré **

**Ni me entristeceré**

**Firme yo estaré**

**No me rendiré**

Termino su canción y elevo su vista al cielo.

-Aquí te espero hermano, no huiré más de ti-.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Elsa entro al salón del trono con noticias para su amo.

-Mi lord, hemos descubierto algo que podría interesarle-.

-Te escucho-.

-Al parecer un humano ha revelado la identidad de los mocosos, los delato y ahora están metidos en muchos líos-.

-Es la oportunidad perfecta para obtener la gema-dijo Cell.

-Si, la oportunidad perfecta para que le haga una pequeña visita a mi hermana, Elsa tengo una misión para ti-.

**En el Kadic…..**

Los chicos estaban en el gimnasio recibiendo un buen regaño de parte de sus padres, Ulrich era quien más regaños recibía de parte de su padre, pero lo que más les preocupaba era que además trataban de sacarles información acerca de sus dinosaurios.

-Díganos ¿Qué fue todo esto que vimos?-pregunto el director Delmas mostrándoles el video donde usaban a sus dinosaurios en sus formas gigantes.

-Y ¿Por qué perdías el tiempo con estos juegos en vez de estudiar Ulrich?-rugió su padre, Alex Stern.

Ulrich solo se le quedo viendo a su padre con enojo.

-Y no me veas así-dijo Alex enojado.

Dreyco subió al hombro de Ulrich, al igual que el resto de los dinosaurios subieron al hombro de sus respectivos amigos.

-Pues sino quiere que Ulrich lo vea así, será mejor que cambie su tono-.

Alex miro a Dreyco con enojo.

-Tú no te metas-.

-Me meto porque ellos son mis amigos y como sus hijos, creo que merecen que les explique todo lo que esta pasando-.

Los padres comenzaron a hablar entre si, ese era un punto válido.

-¡No voy a perder mí tiempo escuchando tonterías!-.

-¡No son tonterías!-grito Ulrich a su padre y todos se sorprendieron-nosotros hemos estado luchando por proteger al mundo de una malvado llamado Mesogog-.

-¿Meso que?-pregunto Jim.

Adelia se acerco a su hijo y con un tono suave y calmado.

-¿Por qué no nos cuentan todo desde un principio?-.

Ulrich vio a sus amigos, quienes asintieron, ya no tenía caso ocultarles algo a sus padres.

Tomando aire comenzaron a contar toda la historia de Dinotopía, Dimitria y Mesogog.

**Mientras…..**

Zeltrax y Cell llegaron hasta un museo.

-No entiendo, creí que el demonio ya estaba reparado ¿Qué buscamos aquí?-pregunto Cell.

-El demonio esta reparado y cuando el amo obtenga la gema podrá regresarlo a la vida, pero necesita un poco de ADN de dinosaurio para recuperar su poder al 100%-.

Caminaron por el museo hasta llegar a la sección de fósiles de dinosaurios.

-Y esto huesos nos servirán mucho-dijo Zeltrax viendo los restos de un T-rex.

-¡Oigan!-grito un guardia-no pueden estar aquí-.

-No se preocupe-dijo Zeltrax-tenemos un pase especial ¡Este!-.

Zeltrax disparo un rayo contra el guardia atrapándolo e inmovilizándolo.

-Son tan débiles-se burlo Cell.

Zeltrax saco un pequeño aparato-Iniciando escaneo-.

La maquina escaneo el fósil de dinosaurio y una vez que terminaron ambos malvados se retiraron.

**En la fortaleza…**

Tras terminar con las reparaciones del gran demonio, los tyrannodrones llevaron a los tres científicos a un calabozo.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Hopper.

-A mí tampoco, no se muy bien que puede hacer esa maquina, pero algo me dice que cuando Mesogog la active algo terrible pasara-apoyo el Dr. Ancient.

-Por favor-dijo el Dr. Clay-estamos presenciando el mayor logro científico de la historia, cuando Mesogog lo active estoy seguro de que todos nos asombraremos con el gran poder que esa maquina tiene-.

-No creo que sea solo una maquina-dijo Hopper.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hay algo más en esa cosa-.

**En Kadic…..**

Tras terminar su historia, William soltó una risa burlona.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Por favor, esperan que creamos una historia tan absurda como esa, los dinosaurios se extinguieron hace tiempo-.

-Oye, ese es un punto muy delicado y ofensivo para nosotros-dijo Hoshi.

-Por favor, no se que sean ustedes, pero no son dinosaurios, si lo fueran ¿Por qué no parecen dinosaurios?-.

-Porque evolucionaron-dijo Odd.

-¿Evolucionaron? ¿Podrían explicarnos eso?-pidió Adelia, quien ya se estaba interesando más en el tema y no era la única, la mayoría de los padres e incluso el director y Jim se estaban interesando.

-Cuando un dinosaurio y su compañero humano alcanzan cierto nivel de conexión, puede ocurrir una evolución, eso fue lo que paso con ellos-explico Yumi.

-Pero Dreyco evoluciono dos veces-agrego Odd.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Akiko.

-Porque él es el dinosaurio supremo-intervino Gina-quiero decir que él es el rey de todos los dinosaurios, es el más fuerte entre nosotros y…..-.

-Por tu forma de hablar, parece que Dreyco te gusta-interrumpió Dai.

-¿Qué? Claro que no-.

-Bueno-intervino Dreyco-el caso es que he sido el primer dinosaurio en alcanzar la evolución suprema, la máxima de todas las evoluciones-.

-Y si eres tan poderoso-volvió a meterse William-¿Por qué no has destruido a ese tal Mesogog?-.

-Porque Mesogog tampoco es fácil de vencer, posee conocimientos sobre tecnología muy avanzada y magia oscura demasiado poderosa-.

-Y ¿todo este tiempo han arriesgado sus vidas peleando contra él?-pregunto la madre de Odd.

-Si, más o menos-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Takeo.

-Yo no puedo creer que ni el director, ni el profesorado hayan notado sus desapariciones-dijo Anthea, la madre de Aelita.

El director y Jim se vieron algo avergonzados.

-Bueno, eso no es toda su culpa-dijo Kenneth.

-¿A que se refieren?-.

-A que la reina Dimitria también posee magia muy poderosa, no tanto como Mesogog-agrego al ver que William iba a hablar-y cuando nos íbamos a alguna misión por lo general congelaba el tiempo-.

-Dejo de hacerlo cuando Mesogog concentro sus ataques en nuestro mundo-dijo Yumi.

-Esa reina debe ser una cobarde para no pelear ella mismo contra ese sujeto-dijo Alex.

-Nada más apartado de la verdad padre-.

-La reina es una gran guerrera-intervino Dreyco-pero aunque pudiera enfrentarse a Mesogog no puede debido a que le es difícil pelear contra su propio hermano-.

-Debe ser difícil para esa pobre mujer-dijo Akiko.

-Ni se imaginan-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Y donde esta viviendo?-pregunto Adelia.

Los chicos se miraron entre, la situación estaba perdiendo tensión y tal vez podrían decirles a sus padres todo.

-Esta viviendo en la Hermitage-dijo Aelita.

Sin embargo alguien grabo toda la conversación mientras se escondía en un árbol.

-Gracias por esa valiosa información-dijo abriendo una híper puerta y marchándose.

**En la fortaleza…**

Elsa se reunió con Mesogog.

-Mi lord, ya se donde esta la reina-.

-Bien, es hora de distraer a los mocosos con una nueva creación-.

**En Kadic…**

Un grito llamo la atención de todos y al asomarse por la puerta vieron a varios tyrannodrones.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-cuestiono Jim.

-Tyrannodrones-.

-¿Esos son tyrannodrones? Son asquerosos-dijo Adelia.

-Son geniales-dijo Hiroki.

-Muy bien, quédense aquí-les dijo Ulrich.

-Esperen ¿Qué van a hacer?-pregunto la madre de Odd.

-Enfrentarlos, ya lo hemos hecho-dijo Odd.

-No, es muy peligroso Yumi-dijo Akiko.

-Descuida mamá, no estamos solos-dijo Yumi viendo a Gina con una sonrisa.

-Ulrich no es tu obligación-exclamo Alex-tú única obligación es estudiar-.

Antes de que Ulrich hablara, su madre intervino.

-Ve a salvar el día hijo, yo llamare a tu hermana-.

Ulrich miro a su madre y sonrió, todos asintieron y salieron a pelear contra los tyrannodrones ya transformados.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-cuestiono Alex.

-Escuchar a mi hijo-dijo Adelia mientras marcaba el número de Yubel.

Al mismo tiempo Dimitria mandaba a los peleadores para que ayudaran a sus amigos.

Una pelea comenzó, los tyrannodrones atacaban sin piedad alguna, mientras los chicos protegían a todos los estudiantes.

Una niña de primero se tropezó cuando huía y cuando un tyrannodron se preparaba para atacarla, los peleadores llegaron y la niña fue salvada por Shun.

-Ve a un lugar seguro-.

-Si, gracias-.

Hikaru salto y se puso al lado de Shun.

-Ya se estaban tardando-.

-No iba dejar que mis amigos y mi novia pelearan solos contra ellos-dijo Shun sonriendo.

Los tyrannodrones se pusieron en fila y detrás de ellos surgieron triptoides.

-Rayos, esto ya no puede empeorar-.

Apenas Odd dijo eso, tres nuevas criaturas de Mesogog aparecieron, una era una mezcla entre mantis y escorpión, el otro era un samurái esqueleto y el último un tiburón humanoide.

-Esto acaba de empeorar-dijo Ulrich.

-Creo que debemos nivelar la pelea-dijo la voz de Yubel, quien apareció lista para ayudar.

-Llegaste a tiempo-dijo Yumi.

-¿Listos?-pregunto la mantis-escorpión.

-Adelante-dijo el tiburón humanoide.

-Esto será fácil-termino el samurái.

La pelea comenzó, Ulrich, Yubel, Dan y Espectra se encargaban del samurái, mientras Yumi, Mira, Aelita, Hikaru y Shier del tiburón, Kenneth, Odd y Shun de la mantis, mientras también eran atacados por los tyrannodrones y triptoides.

La mantis atacaba usando sus espadas y la cola de escorpión, mientras el tiburón lanzaba chorros de agua y el samurái usaba su sable.

Con suma facilidad los chicos se deshicieron de los tyrannodrones y de los triptoides, ahora les quedaban solo tres problemas.

La pelea contra esas criaturas continuo, la mantis derribo a sus tres adversarios y disparo un rayo contra Shun, por suerte Kenneth interpuso su disco bloqueando el ataque, Odd aprovecho eso para dispararle unos cuantos dardos, luego Kenneth lanzo su disco, al mismo tiempo Shun lanzo varias estrellas ninjas, todos esos ataques bastaron para destruir a la mantis.

Yumi dio un salto y un giro, acompañada por Shier lanzaron una patada, pero el tiburón las bloqueo, en su distracción Aelita le disparo una flecha y Mira un rayo, eso hizo que el tiburón saliera volando.

-¡Aquí voy!-grito Hikaru saltando y golpeándolo con su bastón.

Yumi y Shier lanzaron sus abanicos y estrellas ninja golpeando al tiburón antes de que cayera al suelo y fueran destruido.

-No lo haces tan mal para ser una flacucha-dijo Shier, quien aun tenía varios vendajes puestos.

-Y tú tampoco lo haces tan mal para ser una bruja-dijo Yumi.

El resto de las chicas veía eso confundidas.

El samurái era un rival asombroso que no cedía terreno, pese a la superioridad numérica, cuando centro su ataque en Yubel, ella detuvo el golpe de su sable con sus manos, eso le dio oportunidad a Dan y Espectra de atacarlo.

Ulrich al verlo débil supo lo que debía hacer.

-¿Listo amigo?-.

-Acabémoslo-.

Dreyco tomo su forma de espada y Ulrich la tomó, cuando lo hizo, la espada se vio en vuelta en llamas doradas y golpeo al samurái destruyéndolo.

-No puedo creer lo que he visto-dijo Jim con los ojos abiertos.

-No puedo creer que hayan sido nuestros hijos los que vencieron a esas criaturas-dijo Adelia y el resto de los padres asintió.

William tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada de completos celos.

Los chicos chocaron sus manos en señal de felicitación, habían vuelto a detener a Mesogog, pero…..

**En la Hermitage….**

La reina vio la batalla por medio de su collar y sonrió cuando sus amigos vencieron las criaturas de Mesogog, cuando un rayo la derribo.

-¡Mamá!-grito Popo y corrió a su lado seguida de Pu y Mu.

Dimitria se levanto y su mirada se lleno de terror al ver aparecer a Mesogog acompañado por sus tres generales.

-Hola, hermanita-.

Dimitria vio a su hija y los gemelos.

-Corran ¡Corran!-les grito.

Popo no quería abandonar a su madre, pero Pu y Mu la arrastraron.

Mesogog los vio irse y disparo un rayo, pero fue desviado por Dimitria.

-¡No los metas en esto!-.

-Tienes razón, esto es un asunto familiar-.

Mesogog y Dimitria comenzaron a luchar, pero Dimitria tenía todo en su contra, cuando Mesogog finalmente la derribo.

-Ahora hermana….-.

-¡No lo creo!-grito Salem apareciendo de la nada y lanzándose sobre el rostro de Mesogog.

Dimitria veía a su hermano tratándose de quitar a Salem de la cara, pero estaba muy cansada para huir, además de que nunca abandonaría a Salem.

Mesogog consiguió quitarse a Salem de la cara y lo estrello contra la pared quedando en un estado en que parecía muerto.

-¡Salem!-grito Dimitria.

Zeltrax la sujeto y la levanto.

-Por fin, finalmente podre vengarme por la gran injusticia que sufrí a manos de nuestro padre-.

-No digas tonterías, nuestro padre te amaba, pero sabía que no podrías manejar el poder por eso me eligió a mí-.

-Nuestro padre nunca supo lo que era el verdadero poder-.

-¿Y tu si?-.

-Pronto lo averiguaras-.

Mesogog y sus guerreros se marcharon llevándose a Dimitria con ellos.

**En Kadic…**

Tras vencer a los guerreros de Mesogog, los chicos eran entrevistados por Milly y Tamiya, además de que algunos niños pedían sus autógrafos, algo que Odd disfrutaba mucho.

Justo cuando parecía que iban a tener una tarde tranquila, Popo y los demás aparecieron corriendo.

-¡Auxilio!-gritaban.

Los chicos al reconocer a sus amigas corrieron a su lado.

-¿Popo, Pu, Mu? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Es mi madre-.

-¿Le paso algo?-pregunto Yumi preocupada.

-Mesogog se la llevo-respondió Popo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

A cada uno, esa noticia les cayó como un balde de agua helada.

**En la fortaleza….**

Dimitria estaba en una jaula de energía ubicada justo en el salón del trono, veía a Mesogog y a sus secuaces hablar, fue cuando se acerco a ella.

-Lo que sea que hayas planeado-le dijo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca-no funcionara-.

-¿Eso crees?-.

-Mis amigos vendrán y te detendrán, no importa sino logran salvarme, esto no ha terminado-.

-En eso tienes razón hermana-con un tono más lúgubre Mesogog agrego-lo peor esta por venir y de la mano de aquello que nuestro padre te dio-Mesogog tomo el collar de Dimitria.

-Mi collar-exclamo mientras se tocaba el cuello.

-Es el momento de mi revancha-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 44, espero les haya gustado, Mesogog ha capturado a la reina y piensa usar su collar para reactivar al demonio, en el próximo capítulo se iniciara el viaje a la isla de Mesogog._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias, creo que ya lo notaste, pero William me cae muy mal, y aunque no entiende ese punto, aun no sabe que lo peor esta por venir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mandos mis más cordiales saludos._

_Nos vemos…_


	45. La fortaleza de Mesogog

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los chicos se preparan para ir a la isla de Mesogog y rescatar a su mentora, pero además, Mesogog esta a punto de terminar de revivir al demonio, viene una batalla muy difícil._

_Y ahora el capítulo 45._

**Cap. 45 La fortaleza de Mesogog.**

Los chicos llegaron corriendo hasta la Hermitage, la cual estaba toda destrozada.

-Definitivamente Mesogog estuvo aquí-dijo Kenneth entristecido.

Ulrich golpeo la pared furioso-Debí estar aquí para ayudarla-.

-Todos debimos-dijo Yumi poniéndole una mano en su hombro para calmarlo-.

-No tiene sentido-dijo Odd-si Mesogog quería llevarse a la reina ¿Por qué atacaría el Kadic?-.

-Fue una trampa-dijo Shun-Mesogog sabía que si atacaba un lugar donde mucha gente inocente saldría heridos, nos enviaría a todos a detenerlo sin dudarlo-.

-Tuvo razón-dijo Hikaru.

-¡Encontré algo!-grito Pu.

Los chicos corrieron hacia el lugar donde estaba Pu.

-¿Qué encontraste?-pregunto Dan.

Pu no respondió, simplemente dio la vuelta cargando un pequeño bulto, cuando lo vieron, Popo comenzó a llorar mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-Salem-.

Popo tomo a su gatito en sus brazos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Esta vez Mesogog llego muy lejos-dijo Aelita enojada.

-Tenemos que salvar a la reina-dijo Mira.

-Pero ¿Cómo? De seguro Mesogog la llevo a su fortaleza-dijo Yumi.

-Si y como Espectra y Shier perdieron la memoria no saben donde esta-dijo Kenneth.

Se hizo un profundo silencio mientras pensaban en una solución.

**En la fortaleza….**

Mesogog usaba su magia oscura en el collar.

-Si, ya falta poco-.

Apenas dijo esto, el collar se rompió en mil pedazos y una hermosa gema de color azul apareció.

-Si, el zafiro azul es todo mío-Mesogog tomo aquella joya.

-Es muy hermosa-dijo Elsa.

-Y el poder que encierra servirá para restaurar al demonio supremo-.

En ese momento Zeltrax y Cell entraron.

-Mi señor, el ADN de dinosaurio ya fue descargado-.

-Excelente, ya casi es hora de mi triunfo final-.

**En la Hermitage….**

Los 7 dinosaurios comenzaron a brillar.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Ulrich asustado.

-Algo muy poderoso ha sido liberado-dijo Dreyco.

-Mesogog ha hecho algo-dijo Yami.

Los chicos se mostraron aun más preocupados, pero Yubel abrió sus ojos, ya que las palabras de Yami le dieron una idea.

-Un momento ¿puede detectar una energía que Mesogog libero?-.

-Si-respondió Tricero retorciéndose-y no es agradable-.

-¿Y podrían ubicar su fuente?-.

-Claro que si-respondió Dai.

-Hermana ¿Qué piensas?-.

-Pienso que si ellos pueden detectar de donde viene la energía que Mesogog esta liberando, entonces tal vez puedan llevarnos a la fortaleza de Mesogog-.

-Como un mapa caminante-dijo Kenneth entendiendo.

-Exacto-.

-Eres un genio-dijo Hikaru contenta.

-Solo hay un problema-dijo Espectra.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Dan.

-La fortaleza de Mesogog esta en una isla ¿recuerdan?-dijo Shier.

-Y Mesogog tiene formas de detectar cualquier cosa que llegue por aire, lo que significa que solo podríamos ir en barco-agrego Espectra.

La felicidad inicial se convirtió en frustración ante el nuevo obstáculo.

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

**Más tarde…**

Jim llevo a los chicos hasta un muelle donde los barcos era muy antiguos, pero que estaban en perfectas condiciones.

-Gracias por traernos Jim-agradeció Yubel.

-No es nada, espero que logren salvar a su amigo-dijo marchándose del lugar.

-Aun creo que ustedes tres debieron quedarse-dijo Mira refiriéndose a Popo, Pu y Mu.

-Olvídalo, Dimitria es mi madre e iré a salvarla, además…..-Popo miro a Salem, ya que no lo había soltado en todo el día.

-Y nosotros tenemos el deber de ir con Popo a donde vaya-dijo Mu.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Pu y Mu le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

Tras ese episodio, caminaron por todo el muelle siguiendo a Yubel.

-Hermana ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?-.

-A él-dijo Yubel señalando hacia delante.

Sobre unos barriles había un hombre durmiendo, llevaba un traje de pirata de color negro, incluyendo el sombrero y botas, su cara estaba cubierta por un bigote y una barba amarrada a modo de trenzas, tenía el cabello largo y descuidado, y a su lado había varias botellas de ron vacías.

-Que encantador-dijo Shier con asco.

El ruido del agua y de los pasos de los chicos por el muelle, despertaron al hombre, quien al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Yubel.

-Hola Jack-.

Jack, al reconocer a la chica que tenía delante soltó un sonoro grito y se escondió detrás de los barriles.

-Que lindo es, aun me recuerda-dijo Yubel sonriendo y acercándose a los barriles-vamos Jack, se que estas ahí, así que sal antes de que te saque-.

Jack salió de su escondite y viendo a Yubel sonrió con inocencia y con voz grave hablo.

-Yubel, pero que bonita sorpresa-.

Yubel asintió y le dio una cachetada a Jack.

-Eso es por esconderte de mí-.

-¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Después de todo, eres la única mujer que ha logrado derrotar al capitán Jack Sparrow-dijo Jack parándose sobre los barriles y extendiendo sus brazos.

-Creo que esta borracho-dijo Odd.

-Tú también lo estaría si hubieras bebido todo eso-dijo Kenneth señalando las botellas vacías de ron.

-Veo que no has cambiado, eso me gusta, dime ¿todavía tienes tu barco?-.

-Claro que todavía lo tengo-.

-Me alegra, quiero pedirte un favor-.

-¿De que se trata esta vez?-.

-Necesito que me lleves a una isla que no esta dos veces en el mismo sitio-.

Jack se mostro confundido, pero interesado.

-¿Qué es lo que planeas?-.

-Rescatar a una reina-.

-¿Reina? ¿Es rica?-.

Yubel sonrió y acerco su rostro al oído de Jack.

-Es tan rica que con el dinero que te pague como recompensa podrías retirarte de la piratería-.

Esa oferta hizo que el rostro de Jack hiciera un gesto de asco.

-O-continuo Yubel-podrías comprar ron que dure toda tu vida-.

-Eso me gusta más-dijo Jack sonriendo-tenemos un trato-.

Yubel y Jack se estrecharon la mano.

-Muy bien, síganme hasta su transporte-.

-Vamos, no se queden ahí parados-dijo Yubel llamando a sus amigos.

-Tu hermana es asombrosa-dijo Dan.

-Lo se-.

Siguieron a Jack hasta un barco que era completamente de color negro, incluyendo las velas y las cuerdas.

-Bienvenidos al Perla Negra-.

-¿Todavía navegas ese pedazo de basura?-.

-Oye, ese pedazo de basura ha recorrido estas aguas por mucho tiempo y es más seguro viajar en él que en uno de esos barcos modernos-.

-Lo que digas, solo llévanos a nuestro destino-.

-Ok ¡Gibbs!-.

Un hombre igual de robusto que Jim apareció, solo que este era un poco más viejo.

-¿Si capitán?-.

-Prepare rumbo hacia-Jack se quedo en silencio y volteo a ver a Yubel-por cierto ¿hacia donde debo llevarlos?-.

Yubel miro a Yami, quien le dijo que debían ir hacia el norte.

-¡Ya escucharon! ¡Hacia el norte!-.

La tripulación comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad y pronto el barco salió del muelle.

-Dime ¿Qué es lo que vamos a enfrentar?-.

-Dinosaurios-dijo Yubel con tranquilidad.

-Ya veo-dijo Jack con calma.

-Esto es cada vez más extraño-dijo Ulrich.

El barco continúo su viaje mientras avanzaba mecido por las olas, algo que comenzaba a afectar a Kenneth y Odd, quienes estaban en la orilla del barco con la cara verde.

-No sabía que los humanos también cambiaban de color-dijo Tricero.

-Son una especia bastante curiosa-dijo Chei.

Dai y Hoshi se divertían con los movimientos del barco.

-Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo-.

-¿Podrían callarse? Me están mareando más-dijo Kenneth.

-Puedo sentir como en el agua el poder que Mesogog libero es aun más fuerte-dijo Dreyco.

-Me pregunto que estará haciendo-dijo Drago.

-Lo que sea que haga, yo lo haré pedazos-dijo Helios.

-Por favor, no tendrías oportunidad de vencerlo si te le enfrentaras-dijo Tricero.

-Ven aquí y dilo de nuevo-rugió Helios.

-Helios cálmate, no olvides que ahora estamos en el mismo equipo-dijo Dreyco.

-Como digas-.

Ulrich trataba de averiguar si Espectra y Shier conocían algo más de los planes de Mesogog.

-Recuerdo algo, pero es muy borroso-dijo Shier.

-Creo que Shier solo recuerda lo mismo que yo-.

-¿Y eso sería?-.

-Que Mesogog estaba obsesionado con reparar una maquina lo más rápido posible-.

-¿Una maquina? ¿Qué tipo de maquina?-.

-Eso no lo recuerdo-.

-Que gran ayuda-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo antes de volver la mirada al mar para devolver su desayuno.

-Supongo que pronto averiguaremos lo que sea que Mesogog planea-dijo Yumi.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Gina brillando.

El resto de los dinosaurios también estaban brillando.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Estamos acercándonos, la energía es más fuerte-explico Dreyco.

-Eso me alegra, ya vamos mamá-dijo Popo acercando a Salem más a su pecho.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Mesogog ya había enviado al zafiro al centro de energía del demonio, pero aun no lo podía activar.

-No entiendo que pasa, todo esta funcionando perfectamente, no me explico que falta-

En ese momento Gabro apareció comiendo un paquete de papas, cuando Mesogog lo vio.

-Pero claro-.

Muy despacio se acerco a Gabro.

-Necesita algo de energía viva-dijo clavando su garra en el pecho de Gabro asesinándolo.

La energía de Gabro comenzó a ser absorbida por el zafiro y este a su vez comenzó a dar energía al demonio.

-Si, el momento casi llega, recibe la energía y prepárate para despertar-.

-¡Mi lord!-grito Elsa apareciendo-tenemos compañía-.

**En el barco…..**

-¡Hay niebla adelante!-grito el vigilante desde lo alto.

Jack vio la niebla que cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Señor Gibbs, encienda las luces-.

-En seguida señor ¡Ya oyeron! ¡Enciendan las luces!-.

La tripulación corría de un lado a otro encendiendo cuanta lámpara y vela hubiera en el lugar.

Finalmente el barco fue rodeado por la niebla.

-Esta niebla no es algo natural, salió de la nada-dijo Aelita.

-Es la niebla que Mesogog creo para ocultar su fortaleza-explico Shier.

-Entonces es Mesogog quien esta detrás de esto-dijo Odd.

-Y también significa que ya estamos muy cerca de la fortaleza de Mesogog-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-Bueno, supongo que pronto veremos a tu jefe Espectra-dijo Mira.

-Si y pronto podré vengar a mi buen amigo Gus-.

-No se confíen-dijo Ulrich-no olviden de quien se trata-.

-Podría saber ¿Quién te nombro jefe?-pregunto Espectra.

-Todos nosotros lo hicimos-dijo Yumi.

-Y me parece que fue una buena decisión Espectra-dijo Shier.

-¿Estas de su lado?-.

-Debes reconocer que Ulrich es el más calificado para ser el líder-.

-Si fuera así, hay alguien mucho más calificado para ser líder-.

Espectra vio a Yubel, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-Ulrich es el líder y así se queda-.

Antes de que Espectra dijera otra cosa, un grito llamo su atención.

-¡Tierra a la vista!-.

Al ver hacia delante vieron aparecer una isla en cuya parte más alta había una gigantesca fortaleza.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Ulrich.

-¡Prepárense para desembarcar!-grito Jack.

El barco finalmente llego hasta la playa de la isla y los chicos comenzaron a descender.

-Jack, tú y tu tripulación espérenos aquí, cuiden a Popo y a los demás-.

-Como quieras, pero sabes que así no me llamo-.

Yubel suspiro y corrigió.

-Capitán Jack ¿podría hacerme ese favor?-.

-Ok-.

-Gracias-.

Tras eso comenzaron a correr hacia la espesa jungla de la isla, sin ver que eran vigilados.

**En la fortaleza…..**

-Los mocosos nos han encontrado amo-dijo Zeltrax.

-Debí imaginar que los dinosaurios podrían sentir la energía del zafiro azul-.

Una risa se escucho y Mesogog volteo a ver a su hermana.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-.

-Lo que te dije, mis amigos van a detenerte, todo lo que has planeado va a ser arruinado por mis amigos-.

-Lo dudo mucho, Elsa-.

-¿Si amo?-.

-Prepárate para abrir el portal, es hora de completar mi plan maestro-.

-Pero la energía no ha llegado al 100%-.

-Descuida, mientras los mocosos llegan hasta aquí, la energía se habrá cargado por completo, esto solo será una pequeña forma de divertirnos, haz lo que te digo-.

-Como ordene amo-dijo Elsa saliendo.

-La diversión pronto comenzara-.

**En Dinotopía…**

El zafiro azul llenaba de energía al demonio, todo su cuerpo brillaba mientras varias descargas eléctricas surgían de su cuerpo y en la maquina de al lado se mostraba que la energía ya estaba cargada en un 25%.

Justo en ese instante los ojos del demonio brillaron con un tono rojo, muy pronto se despertaría y Mesogog podría lanzar su ataque final.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 45, espero les haya gustado, los chicos han llegado a la isla de Mesogog, pero el demonio esta a punto de despertar, en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá que pasa, no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, lo que importa es que comentes, a propósito, no es que descuide a las parejas (aunque eso parece leyendo entre líneas jeje), es solo que en estos momentos la situación no es favorable para nadie, y menos por el hecho de que el demonio pronto despertara, pero no te preocupes, se cuan importantes son las parejas en los fics y por eso procurare que tengan sus momentos aunque sean cortitos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_listo, ya subí el nuevo capítulo y creo que el suspenso aumento ¿tú que piensas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	46. Death Saurer

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y se sabrá si Mesogog tiene éxito con su plan maestro, además de que deben apurarse para salvar a la reina._

_Y ahora el capítulo 46._

**Cap. 46 Death Saurer.**

**El demonio de la destrucción.**

Los chicos caminaban con sumo cuidado por aquella jungla, que por alguna razón los atemorizaba.

-Y ¿ustedes vivían aquí?-pregunto Aelita incrédula.

-La jungla y la niebla era lo que menos me preocupaba, ser castigada por Mesogog era 100 veces peor-dijo Shier tocando sus vendajes.

Yumi miro con lastima a Shier.

-Escucha, se que nunca me agradaste, pero no quería que Mesogog te hiciera todo lo que te hizo, fue muy cruel y ruin de su parte hacerte algo así, después de todo, eras su aliada-.

-Así es como Mesogog nos muestra respeto-.

-Lo siento-.

-No tienes que disculparte-dijo Shier y con mucha timidez agrego-yo lamento haber tratado de quitarte a Ulrich, pero ¿puedes culparme? Ese chico es un sueño-.

-Descuida, ya olvide todo-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Que cosa tan rara-dijo Kenneth.

-Si, ya extraño sus peleas-dijo Odd.

Espectra caminaba con sumo cuidado, al igual que Ulrich y Yubel.

-Nos están vigilando ¿verdad?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Mesogog es muy precavido y aunque encontrar su guarida parecía imposible, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano alguien lo encontraría-.

-Hay que ser muy cuidadosos-dijo Yubel.

-No tienen idea de cuanto-dijo Dreyco.

-Conforme nos acercamos a esa fortaleza, podemos sentir como un poder maligno aumenta-dijo Gina.

-Es la primera vez que siento tanto miedo-dijo Dai.

-No debemos retroceder ahora-dijo Yami.

Continuaron caminando acercándose cada vez más a la fortaleza siniestra.

**En el salón del trono….**

Mesogog los veía acercarse cada vez más a la entrada.

-Elsa, da la ordene a los tyrannodrones, esos científicos ya no me sirven de nada-.

-Si amo-.

**Mientras….**

Tras mucho caminar llegaron a la entrada de la fortaleza.

-Ahora ¿Cómo la abriremos?-pregunto Mira.

-Eso déjenoslo a nosotros-dijo Odd y Tricero subió a su hombro-¡Triceraptop embiste!-

Tricero apareció en su forma gigante.

-Esa puerta no es un obstáculo para mí-dijo golpeándola y derribándola.

-Bien hecho amigo, ahora regresa-.

Tricero volvió a su tamaño pequeño.

-Bueno, las damas primero-dijo Odd haciendo una reverencia.

Las chicas entraron y luego los chicos.

-Creo que pudimos entrar sin usar la fuerza bruta-dijo Kenneth.

-Cierto, pero no discuto los resultados-dijo Shun.

-Cierto-concordó Kenneth.

Con sumo cuidado caminaron por la fortaleza de Mesogog, cuando un sonido los hizo esconderse.

-Tyrannodrones-susurro Ulrich.

-¿A dónde irán?-pregunto Yumi.

-Ese camino lleva al calabozo, donde están los tres científicos-dijo Shier.

-¡Mi padre!-gritaron Aelita y Mira.

-Tenemos que salvarlos-dijo Mira.

-Pero ¿y la reina?-pregunto Kenneth.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

-Muy bien, haremos esto-dijo Yubel-Shier, guía a Aelita, Hikaru y Mira hacia el calabozo para salvar a los científicos, el resto de nosotros ira por la reina-.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea separarnos?-pregunto Dan.

-No, pero tampoco podemos permitir que más gente inocente sufra por culpa de Mesogog-.

-Pero ¿Por qué quieres que solo cuatro vayan a rescatar a los científicos?-pregunto Odd.

Fue Ulrich quien respondió-Porque siendo Dimitria la principal prisionera, estará vigilada por el mismo Mesogog-.

-Y cuantos más lo enfrentemos mejor-agrego Yubel.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yumi-pero de todas formas hay que tener cuidado-.

Finalmente cada equipo fue por su respectiva dirección, Espectra guiaba a Ulrich y a los demás hacia el salón del trono, mientras Shier hacia los calabozos.

**En el salón del trono…..**

Zeltrax apareció.

-Mi señor, el portal ya esta listo para ser abierto-.

-Excelente-Mesogog se levanto de su trono y salió seguido de sus tres generales dejando a Dimitria sola.

-¿Qué planeas?-.

**En los calabozos….**

Los tyrannodrones abrieron las rejas y tomaron a los tres científicos.

-Supongo que Mesogog ya no nos necesita más-dijo Hopper preocupado.

Los tres trataban de liberarse, pero la fuerza de los tyrannodrones era muy superior, fue cuando uno alzo su espada listo para golpear a Hopper, cuando una flecha lo derribo.

-¡Alto!-grito Aelita.

-¡Déjenlos ahora mismo!-exigió Mira.

Los tyrannodrones solo se lanzaron al ataque, mientras tres mantenían inmóviles a sus prisioneros.

Algo toco a un tyrannodron por la espalda, cuando volteo….

-Hola-dijo Hikaru golpeándolo con su bastón.

Los otros dos tyrannodrones fueron golpeados por dos estrellas ninja siendo destruidos.

-¡Papá!-.

-¡Aelita!-.

Hopper y Aelita se abrazaron, mientras Mira se acerco con timidez a su padre.

-Hola-.

-Mira ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Vine a salvarte-.

-No debiste hacerlo-dijo Clay fríamente.

-Oiga, tiene idea de todo lo que paso para salvarlo-.

-No debió hacerlo porque nuestro destino ya esta sellado-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Por nuestra culpa el mundo entere corre un gran peligro-dijo el Dr. Ancient.

-No hay tiempo para explicar-intervino Shier-no olviden que aun debemos rescatar a la reina Dimitria-.

Hopper miro a su hija confundido por ver a Shier.

-Larga historia-dijo Aelita.

Con gran rapidez abandonaron el calabozo para dirigirse al salón del trono, donde seguramente, Mesogog tendría a la reina.

**Mientras…..**

Popo aun cargaba a Salem, cuando Jack se le acerco.

-Hola pequeña-.

-¿Qué quiere?-.

-Solo quise saber porque estas tan triste-.

Popo abrazo aun más fuerte a su gatito.

-No tienes que ponerte así-.

-¡Salem era más que mi mascota! Era mi amigo y si piensa…-.

-No quise decir lo contrario, lo que quise decir era que creo que los gatos tienen más de una vida-dijo Jack retirándose con una sonrisa y dejando a Popo confundida.

Popo miro a Salem y una lágrima cayó en el cuerpo de su gato y de repente comenzó a respirar.

-¿Salem?-.

**En la fortaleza…..**

Ulrich y los demás corrían por las escaleras, aunque Kenneth y Odd iban muy atrás.

-¿Por qué hay tantas escaleras?-pregunto Odd.

-Para ser un genio, Mesogog desconoce por completo el ascensor-dijo Kenneth.

Ulrich se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dan.

-Compañía-.

Frente a ellos había cerca de 20 tyrannodrones y 20 triptoides.

-Supongo que era de esperarse-dijo Odd.

Los tyrannodrones y los triptoides se lanzaron al ataque y una gran batalla comenzó mientras las chicas subían para ayudarlos.

**En el techo….**

Mesogog usaba su magia oscura para abrir un portal usando parte de la energía del zafiro azul.

-Pronto estará abierto mi señor-informo Elsa.

-Dime, exactamente ¿Dónde aparecerá el demonio?-.

-Dentro de la fortaleza, por supuesto la fortaleza será destruida pero…-.

-Es un precio pequeño con tal de liberar a la máxima arma de destrucción-.

-Exacto amo-.

El proceso continuo.

**En las escaleras….**

Las chicas ya habían llegado y se habían unido a la batalla.

Kenneth y Odd habían comenzado una pequeña competencia para ver quien destruía más enemigos.

-Llevo 10-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo llevo-Odd comenzó a contar con sus dedos-Ay, perdí la cuenta-.

-No importa ¿Qué te parece que el que destruya al último es el ganador?-.

-¿Tyrannodron o triptoide?-.

-El que sea-.

-Hecho-.

La batalla continuo un buen rato, siendo Espectra quien atacara con más ferocidad.

Finalmente quedo solo un tyrannodron.

-Queda solo uno, el que lo destruya gana-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Adelante-.

Antes de que Odd o Kenneth hiciera algo, una flecha atravesó el cuerpo del tyrannodron destruyéndolo.

-Yo gane-dijo Aelita sonriendo.

-¡No vale!-dijo Odd.

-Es cierto, tú no estabas jugando-.

-Claro que si, yo también estaba en la batalla ¿recuerdan?-.

-Si…bueno….-Kenneth y Odd ya no sabían que decir.

-Oigan, no se distraigan-dijo Yumi devolviéndolos a la realidad.

Subieron los últimos escalones que faltaron y…..

-Es aquí-dijo Espectra-el salón del trono-.

-Aun lado-Yubel lanzo una esfera de energía destruyendo la puerta.

Cuando el humo se disipo pudieron ver el interior.

-Es un lugar acogedor-dijo Odd-al estilo de un lugar de ciencias aburrido-.

-¿Cuándo vas a decir algo inteligente Odd?-dijo una voz de mujer.

Al voltear hacia arriba descubrieron la jaula donde estaba la reina.

-¡Alteza!-.

-Me da gusto verlos chicos-dijo Dimitria sonriendo.

-Sosténgase-Yumi lanzo sus abanicos destruyendo la jaula de energía.

La reina comenzó a caer y fue atrapada por Shun.

-Buena atrapada-.

Hopper y Ancient se acercaron a la reina.

-Es un honor conocerla alteza-dijo Hopper.

-El honor es mío-.

Ulrich decidió preguntar lo que todos pensaban.

-Disculpe alteza pero ¿Dónde esta Mesogog?-.

-Se fue por ese pasillo junto con sus generales-.

-Vamos-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Estará bien?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si, vayan-.

Los chicos salieron tras Mesogog dejando solos a Dimitria y a los tres científicos.

-Ahora, díganme que es lo que Mesogog planea-pidió amablemente.

Mientras los científicos le explicaban el plan de Mesogog, los chicos subían por un túnel.

-Definitivamente este sujeto necesita un ascensor-dijo Kenneth.

Siguieron subiendo por aquel oscuro túnel.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-dijo Dreyco.

-Yo también amigo-dijo Ulrich.

-Veo una luz al final-dijo Hikaru.

-Prepárense, porque estoy seguro de que Mesogog no esta esperando-dijo Dan.

Cuando llegaron a la salida una luz los cegó y cuando pudieron ver, descubrieron algo increíble, habían vuelto a la entrada principal.

-¿Qué? Pero subimos-dijo Kenneth.

-Este lugar es una casa de locos-dijo Odd.

-De hecho, es la casa de un genio-dijo una voz tenebrosa.

Al ver hacia arriba descubrieron a Mesogog y a sus tres generales.

-Mesogog-gruño Espectra.

-Miren nada más quien esta aquí-dijo Zeltrax.

-El traidor de Espectra y la cobarde de Shier-dijo Elsa.

-Junto con todos nuestros enemigos listos para ser destruidos-dijo Cell.

-¡Mesogog, hemos venido a detenerte!-grito Ulrich.

-No me hagan reír, nadie puede detenerme, ni siquiera los siete elegidos-.

-Ya veras ¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

-¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

Los 7 dinosaurios sagrados aparecieron listos para hacerle frente a Mesogog.

-Por favor, aunque sus dinosaurios hayan evolucionado, aun no están a la altura de mi poder-.

-Olvidas algo cara de pescado-dijo Dan-que los 7 elegidos cuentan con la ayuda de los peleadores bakugan ¡Drago surge!-.

-¡Wilda surge!-.

-¡Ingrad surge!-.

-¡Helios surge!-.

Los 4 bakugan aparecieron listos para ayudar en la batalla.

-Pobres tontos, creen que pueden igual el poder del amo Mesogog-se burlo Elsa.

-Los admiro por ser tan valientes-dijo Mesogog-vengan por mí-.

Antes de iniciar un combate brutal, un grito llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Detente!-grito Dimitria, quien avanzo sin miedo seguida por los tres científicos.

La reina avanzo hasta quedar al frente de los chicos.

-¿Qué quieres hermana?-.

-Hermano, vengo a suplicarte que te detengas y desistas de tus planes, se que hemos tenido diferencias, pero te ruego que no revivas al Death Saurer-.

-¿Death Saurer?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Saurio de la muerte-tradujo Kenneth.

-No me gusta como suena eso-dijo Dan.

-Te suplico hermano que recapacites ¿acaso olvidaste lo que paso la ultima vez que el Death Saurer fue activado?-.

-Claro que no, por eso quiero revivirlo, para usar su poder para destruir todo este mundo y después al universo entero-.

-El Death Saurer no puede ser controlado-.

-El Death Saurer es parte maquina y por lo tanto puede ser controlado-.

Antes de que Dimitria volviera a hablar, un rugido se oyó y de la fortaleza se abrió una grieta, de esa grieta apareció un ojo color rojo.

-Death Saurer-susurro Mesogog.

Dimitria comenzó a temblar al ver lo que pasaba.

Dentro de la fortaleza, los tyrannodrones y los triptoides huía mientras el lugar se colapsaba, dejándolos sepultados.

Una garra mecánica golpeo la pared y una gigantesca maquina apareció.

Tenía similitud con un tyrannosaurus rex, solo que este estaba erguido como una persona y arrastraba su cola, sus brazos eran más largos y tenía tres garras en vez de dos, su cabeza y su cuello eran un poco más delgado, de la punta de su nariz surgían tres cañones pequeños y en su espalda, casi llegando a donde iniciaba la cola tenía otros tres cañones más grandes, debajo de estos había un ventilador que giraba a gran velocidad, su color era negro con detalles rojos, sus garras y dientes eran de color metálicos y era mucho tan grande como el mismo Godzilla.

-Pero ¿Qué es eso?-exclamo Ulrich.

-¡Corran!-grito Yubel.

El Death Saurer levanto su pata y se disponía a aplastar a los chicos, pero los dinosaurios y bakugan actuaron rápido y regresaron al barco.

-Lo consiguió mi señor-dijo Elsa.

-¡El Death Saurer volvió a la vida!-grito Cell.

-Y esta bajo sus ordenes amo-felicito Zeltrax.

Mesogog estaba complacido, finalmente el Death Saurer había vuelto a la vida.

-Ahora terminemos esto-dijo convirtiéndose a si mismo y a sus tres generales en rayos de energía que se introdujeron en el Death Saurer.

Cuando eso paso, el Death Saurer lanzo un fuerte rugido, uno que fue silenciado por la voz de Mesogog.

-¡Ahora tengo el poder del Death Saurer! ¡Un poder ilimitado! ¡Superior al dinosaurio supremo!-.

**En el barco…**

Tras llegar al barco, los dinosaurios y los bakugan volvieron a su tamaño pequeño.

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?-cuestiono Jack.

-¡Huyamos!-grito Dimitria desesperada.

La isla comenzaba a hundirse cuando el barco zarpo, mientras el Death Saurer abría sus fauces reuniendo energía, misma que libero en un poderoso y letal rayo, que paso a penas a uno 6 metros del barco.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Mira asustada.

-Ese ataque fue muy poderoso-dijo Ulrich asombrado-¿Cómo pudieron? ¿Cómo pudieron construir un monstruo como ese?-.

La reina estaba sentada mientras temblaba de miedo, Popo la había cubierto con una sabana.

-El Death Saurer es el demonio de la destrucción-susurro con miedo.

-Entonces ¿eso es lo que Mesogog los obligo a construir?-pregunto Yumi.

Hopper y Ancient asintieron avergonzados, pero Clay aun estaba feliz por haber participado en la creación de tan poderosa maquina.

-Y ahora esta en manos de Mesogog-dijo Dimitria aun temblando-el universo entero corre un grave peligro ahora que la maquina asesina más letal de todas ha vuelto a la vida-.

-¿Ha vuelto? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?-pregunto Aelita.

Dimitria se quedo callada y antes de que alguien dijera algo…..

-Creo que deben dejarla tranquila-.

-Tienes razón Salem-dijo Hikaru, tres, dos, uno-¡Salem! Estás vivo-.

-Nueve vidas amigos-dijo Salem.

La felicidad que sintieron por ver que su amigo estaba vivo pronto desapareció, ya que a lo lejos se podía ver al Death Saurer.

-Pero sino detenemos a esa cosa, tal vez todos nosotros muy pronto seremos destruidos-dijo Yubel.

El rugido del Death Saurer se escucho a lo lejos, una nueva batalla, mucho más dura que las demás, se acercaba.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 46, espero lo hayan disfrutado, Mesogog triunfo, el Death Saurer volvió a la vida, en el próximo capítulo se conocerá el origen del Death Saurer y porque la reina le teme tanto._

**Moon-9216: **_si, tal vez usar a Jack Sparrow es muy trillado, pero digo, es uno de los personajes más cómicos e ingeniosos que he visto, por eso lo quise incluir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mando mis más cordiales saludos._

_Nos vemos…_


	47. Origenes

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la historia acerca del Death Saurer, como fue creado y con que propósito, además de otros secretos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 47._

**Cap. 47 Orígenes.**

Varios aviones militares volaban por el mar.

-Casi llegamos al punto indicado-dijo un piloto.

-Entendido, busque la fuente de energía que se detecto hace unas horas.

-La veo, pero ¿Qué rayos es eso?-.

El Death Saurer avanzaba por el mar, las olas golpeaban su blindaje con fuerza y se podía ver a varios animales marinos huir de esa maquina asesina.

-Oh dios, nunca había visto algo como eso ¿Qué? ¡No!-.

El Death Saurer golpeo el avión destruyéndolo, el resto de los aviones comenzó a abrir fuego, pero el metal del Death Saurer ni siquiera se arañaba.

Los cañones del demonio comenzaron a disparar destruyendo los aviones sin problemas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaba una y otra vez desde los cuarteles.

-Nos están…. ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!-fue el fin de la transmisión.

El Death Saurer continúo avanzando, mientras los restos de los aviones se hundían hasta el fono del mar.

**Mientras….**

-Llegaremos al muelle en una hora-informo Jack a Yubel.

-De acuerdo, gracias Jack-.

Tras lograr calmar a la reina Dimitria, se quedaron en silencio por un momento, hasta que Ulrich decidió que era hora de saber todo acerca de esa maquina.

-Alteza, se que esto ha sido una experiencia horrible, pero podría decirnos ¿Qué es el Death Saurer exactamente?-.

Todos voltearon a ver a la reina con interés.

Dimitria suspiro antes de hablar.

-Supongo que ya no puedo ocultarlo más-.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Espectra.

-El Death Saurer es un error, un error causado por mi pueblo hace muchos años-.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, incluso la tripulación escuchaba.

-FLASHBACK-

Fue cuando mi abuelo era el rey, mi padre aun era príncipe pero ya nos tenía a mí y a mi hermano, yo tenía 3 años y Jarrod 7.

Mi abuelo fue un rey justo como mi padre, amable, noble, siempre dispuesto a dar el ejemplo, amaba a su familia y a nuestro pueblo.

Dimitria se rio.

Creo que nos amaba tanto que por eso cometió el error más grande de todos.

Nuestra gente era pacífica, vivíamos en armonía con los dinosaurios, sin miedo, sin guerras, era un paraíso.

Pero como todo paraíso, había siempre un peligro.

Mi abuelo sabía que había otros mundos, mundos que aunque habían vivido en paz, la ambición corrompió a sus habitantes, lo que provocaba guerras, muertes, sufrimientos, entre otras cosas.

Mi abuelo temía que algún día, aquellos que disfrutaban con conquistar y hacer sufrir a otros nos atacaran, así que convoco a una junta con los ancianos más sabios del pueblo.

-Necesitamos una forma de protegernos-dijo el abuelo de Dimitria-la ambición ha dominado a otros mundo y en cualquier momento podrían tratar de atacarnos-.

-¿Qué sugiere alteza?-pregunto uno de los ancianos.

El rey se quedo en silencio mientras pensaba.

-Podríamos usar a los dinosaurios como medios de defensa-sugirió un anciano.

-Nunca, los dinosaurios son seres vivos, no armas-replico el rey.

-¡Eso es!-exclamo un joven soldado-mi rey ¿me permite hablar?-.

-Adelante-.

-Ya que usar a los dinosaurios sería algo ruin ¿Por qué no creamos una sola arma que nos proteja?-.

-¿Un arma que nos proteja?-.

-Si, sería una maquina tan poderosa, tan invencible, que nadie se atrevería a atacarnos y podríamos continuar viviendo en paz-.

-¡Es una gran idea!-dijeron los ancianos.

Pero mi abuelo no estaba muy seguro, al final lograron convencerlo.

De esa forma todos los dinotopianos nos dispusimos a construir la maquina que serviría para protegernos.

Debido a que los dinosaurios eran sagrados para nosotros, le dimos la forma de un dinosaurio, además, los científicos y magos mezclaron ADN de dinosaurio con magia y tecnología para su funcionamiento.

Finalmente, después de trabajar dos años, logramos terminarlo.

-¡Mi querido pueblo! Es con gran orgullo que les presento a la maquina que nos protegerá de cualquier ataque: el Death Saurer-.

Al principio, mi pueblo se regocijo, todos estábamos felices de saber que podríamos defendernos de cualquier ataque sin usar a los dinosaurios.

-Ahora, usando el poder del zafiro azul, activare a nuestro defensor-.

Que tontos fuimos…..

Apenas mi abuelo activo al Death Saurer, este comenzó a atacar el pueblo de Dinotopía con crueldad, nadie entendía que pasaba.

El Death Saurer avanzaba por el pueblo destruyendo todo a su paso, mucha gente inocente murió al igual que dinosaurios preciosos.

Pero nuestro mayor objetivo se cumplió, el Death Saurer era prácticamente invencible.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Cómo lo detuvieron?-pregunto Yumi.

Dimitria suspiro-No fuimos nosotros-.

-FLASHBACK-

El Death Saurer ya había destruido gran parte de mi pueblo, ya no quedaba casi nada de él.

Pero cuando parecía que iba a ser el final, ellos aparecieron.

Los 7 hechiceros sagrados descendieron del cielo, enfrentaron al Death Saurer, pero a pesar de que controlaban magia muy poderosa, el Death Saurer no parecía pode ser destruido.

Lo único que pudieron hacer fue lanzar un hechizo que desactivo al Death Saurer, luego lo ocultaron para que nunca nadie volviera a usar su terrible poder, fue entonces que crearon los 7 amuletos.

Mi pueblo fue salvado.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y ahora el Death Saurer ha vuelto a ser activado por Mesogog-risa-irónico, el Death Saurer no destruyo mi pueblo, pero si lo hizo mi propio hermano y ahora tiene el control del demonio de la destrucción-.

-Alteza, si los hechiceros detuvieron al Death Saurer, entonces ¿no podríamos llamarlos para preguntarle como lo hicieron?-pregunto Odd.

Antes de que Dimitria hablara, Dreyco intervino.

-No es tan fácil, los hechiceros ya no pueden volver a usar ese conjuro-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Porque los hechiceros somos nosotros-respondió Gina.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron, voltearon a ver a Dimitria, quien se quedo sin habla.

-Ella no sabía nada acerca de esto-dijo Yami.

-Ok ¿podrían explicarnos que pasa aquí?-pregunto Dan.

-Como dijo Dimitria, ya no hay razón para ocultárselos-dijo Dai.

-FLASHBACK-

Nosotros realmente somos dinosaurios, hace millones de años vivíamos en nuestro mundo, con nuestra rutina diaria, comer, dormir y sobrevivir.

Hasta ese nefasto día en que un meteorito golpeo la Tierra.

Muchos dinosaurios murieron, nosotros siete huimos de aquella explosión, pero en nuestra huída no nos dimos cuenta que llegamos hasta el lugar donde se había estrellado otro meteoro.

Ese meteorito genero una onda de energía mágica, la cual nos transformo.

Nos hizo más fuertes.

Más inteligentes.

Más rápidos.

Nos hizo inmortales.

Pero el ver morir a nuestros amigos, nos hizo dar cuenta que habíamos sido escogidos para salvar al menos a algunos cuantos.

Usamos nuestros primero hechizos y salvamos a cuantos pudimos.

Después de eso los enviamos a un mundo donde los humanos habían aprendido a vivir con la naturaleza.

Ese mundo rea Dinotopía, después de esos los humanos nos llamaron hechiceros.

Cuando crearon al Death Saurer, nosotros lo enfrentamos, pero no creamos los amuletos, nos convertimos en los amuletos.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Espera-dijo Odd-¿estas diciendo que ustedes son los amuletos?-.

-Así es, nosotros somos los hechiceros que derrotaron al Death Saurer-.

-Pero, si ya lo habían vencido antes ¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo de nuevo?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Porque un hechizo que ya funciono una vez no puede volver a funcionas-.

Se hizo un profundo silencio, roto por las olas que golpeaban el barco.

-¡Tierra a la vista!-.

-Ya casi llegaremos al puerto-informo Jack.

**Mientras…..**

Aunque el ejercito trato de mantener en secreto lo que pasaba, muchos medios ya se habían enterado.

Varios videos se habían mandado por Internet mostrando al Death Saurer avanzar por el mar.

El video estaba en youtube, facebook, entre otras páginas.

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

Algunos decían que era un tipo de armamento nuevo.

Otros que era un video alterado.

Los más supersticiosos, creían que era una señal del apocalipsis.

Como el mundo ya se había enterado, los ejércitos de las grandes naciones del mundo se dirigían a Francia, ya que al parecer, hacia allá se dirigía esa maquina.

**En el muelle….**

A penas los chicos descendieron, varios soldados los rodearon.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunto Yubel.

Un hombre de aspecto duro, con uniforme militar y varias estrellas se les acerco.

-Saludos ciudadanos, hola Jack-musito al ver al pirata.

-General, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Jack con sonrisa inocente.

-Siempre te metes en problemas Jack-dijo Yubel.

-Ellos me siguen-.

-Luego ajustare cuentas contigo pirata-intervino el general-soy el general Montgomery-.

-¿Y te apellidas Burns?-pregunto Kenneth con suspicacia.

-No ciudadano-.

En ese momento, apareció una mujer vestida de militar, era rubia y tenía algunas estrellas.

-Ella es la teniente Úrsula-.

La teniente hizo la señal de saludo.

-Necesitamos que vengan con nosotros, es un asunto de seguridad global-.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y finalmente accedieron.

**Más tarde….**

Habían llegado hasta una base militar, donde el general hablaba sin parar.

-Esta es la situación, nuestro satélites detectaron una gigantesca maquina avanzando por el mar-.

-El Death Saurer-dijo Dimitria.

-¿Death Saurer? Con que así se llama-.

-Bueno, pero podría decirnos ¿Qué quiere de nosotros?-pregunto Shier.

-A eso voy, nuestros satélites también detectaron un barco cerca de esa maquina, y ya que ustedes descendieron de ese mismo barco, queremos que nos digan como detenerlo-.

Antes de que cualquiera hablar, Dimitria intervino.

-No se puede detener-.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-¿No lo entiende? El Death Saurer es el demonio de la destrucción y es invencible-.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan segura?-.

-Porque yo he visto lo que es capaz de hacer y le puedo asegurar que ningún arma puede destruirlo-.

-Yo difiero de eso-intervino Úrsula-señor, creo que hay una cosa que puede funcionar-.

-También lo había pensado teniente-.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Dimitria.

-Lo siento, es clasificado, ahora, díganos lo que sabe de esa maquina-.

Dimitria se quedo en silencio y los chicos intervinieron.

-Lo siento, pero si no nos dicen lo que traman no hablaremos-dijo Ulrich.

-Si no hablan, no nos dejaran más opción que arrestarlos-.

Al oír eso, los dinosaurios y los bakugan fueron convocados en sus formas gigantes.

-Inténtelo si pueden-dijo Tricero.

-Métanse con alguien de su tamaño-desafió Hoshi.

Los soldados retrocedieron, al igual que el general y la teniente.

-Si quiere detener a esa cosa, tendremos que trabajar juntos-dijo Dan.

-Y eso significa confiar uno en el otro-intervino Aelita.

-O prefieren ser comida de nuestros amigos-dio Hikaru sonriendo.

El general apretó los dientes y finalmente asintió.

-Muy bien, síganme-.

Regresando a sus amigos a su pequeño tamaño siguieron al general.

Llegaron hasta un salón de reunión, donde había militares de todo el mundo.

-Entonces, digan todo lo que saben de esa maquina-.

-Primero díganos lo que planean hacer-exigió Yumi.

-¿Acaso no confían en mí?-.

-No confiamos en personas que nos obligan a venir hasta un lugar como este-dijo Espectra.

Se quedaron hundidos en un incomodo silencio.

-Si así lo quieren ¡Arréstenlos!-.

Cuando los soldados iban a cumplir la orden, una voz grito.

-¡No!-.

-¿Quién se atreve a intervenir con una orden militar?-.

-Esa sería yo-.

Al voltear se topo con una mujer de aspecto duro, cabello negro y largo, iba vestida con un traje de gala.

-Señora presidenta, que gusto verla-saludo el general.

La presidenta no correspondió el saludo y se dirigió a los soldados.

-Libérenlos ahora mismo-.

Los soldados se miraron entre si confundidos.

-¡Ahora!-.

Rápidamente soltaron a los chicos.

-Pero señora, estos civiles están bloqueando nuestra investigación-.

-Yo pienso diferente, vi todo por la cámara de seguridad, hizo un trato y no esta dispuesto a cumplirlo, que vergüenza, por eso queda degradado a coronel-.

-¿Qué? Pero….-.

-He dicho-.

El exgeneral solo agacho la cabeza.

-Me disculpo por la actitud del general-.

-No se preocupe-dijo Yumi-es un honor conocerla-.

-Bajo estas circunstancias, el honor es mío-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Como dije antes, vi todo por la cámara de seguridad, son capaces de convocar criaturas increíbles-.

Se encogieron en hombros.

-Y por lo que oí, ustedes conocen esa maquina que viene hacia acá-.

-Así es-dijo Odd.

-Muy bien ¿Qué es lo que quieren que les diga?-pregunto la presidenta.

-Solo lo que piensan hacer para atacar al Death Saurer-dijo Dimitria.

-Un laser, disparado desde un satélite que orbita la Tierra-.

-¿Y funcionara?-pregunto Mira.

-Tiene la capacidad de destruir un continente entero, no dudo que funcionara-.

Pero Dimitria aun tenía dudas al respecto.

-Muy bien, yo cumplí, ahora díganme todo lo que saben de esa maquina llamada Death Saurer-.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Kenneth.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo-.

Así comenzaron a contarle la historia que Dimitria les conto, cuando terminaron, la presidenta se quedo en silencio.

-Y ¿están seguros de que ningún arma puede destruirlo?-.

-Si-.

La presidenta suspiro-Lo que menos quería era llegar a usar esa arma, pero al parecer no tenemos opción-.

En ese momento un soldado apareció.

-Señora presidenta, debe ver las noticias-.

Con gran rapidez pusieron las noticias.

Se veía al Death Saurer acercarse cada vez más y más a una playa.

**En la playa….**

La gente huía aterrada, mientras esa maquina asesina se acercaba cada vez más.

De repente se detuvo y comenzó a reunir energía disparando su letal rayo, el cual destruyo gran parte de la playa, llevándose con ella a un sin numero de personas inocentes.

**En la base….**

En cuanto el rayo fue disparado, la imagen de la TV se perdió.

-¿Qué clase de monstruo crearía algo como eso?-.

-La misma clase de monstruo que crearía un laser capaz de destruir continentes enteros-dijo Hikaru y los militares solo silbaron con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué haremos señora?-pregunto Úrsula.

-No hay opción, tendremos que usar el laser-.

Aunque los chicos creían que usar esa arma era peligroso, ver lo que el Death Saurer hizo probaba que necesitaban medidas extremas.

-No funcionara-murmuro Dimitria.

Pero nadie le hizo caso, continuaron preparando todo para disparar, en el espacio, el satélite se acomodaba para disparar.

-Necesitamos que lo autorice señora presidenta-dijo Úrsula.

-Háganlo-.

-Fijen el blanco-.

-Blanco fijado-.

-¡Fuego!-.

El satélite disparo su laser, el cual descendió a gran velocidad hasta impactarse en el Death Saurer, lo que genero una gran explosión.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 47, espero les haya gustado, las fuerzas militares han disparado su arma suprema ¿tendrán éxito o no? Averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo._

**Moon-9215: **_la situación cada vez es peor, el Death Saurer llego a las playas de Francia, pero el gobierno contraataco con su arma. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mando muchos saludos._

_Nos vemos…._


	48. El interior del demonio

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, continuando con el ataque del Death Saurer y la planeación de cómo destruirlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 48._

**Cap. 48 El interior del demonio.**

-¡Fuego!-.

El satélite disparo el laser, el cual descendió a gran velocidad e impacto en el Death Saurer generando una gran explosión.

-¡Golpe directo!-exclamo un soldado.

Un grito de júbilo se escucho en toda la base militar, pero…..

-¡Miren!-grito Yubel.

En medio de la explosión una silueta de dinosaurio apareció y finalmente el Death Saurer apareció sin el menor daño.

-¡No puede ser!-exclamo la presidenta.

-No fue destruido-.

-Es muy poderoso-dijo Úrsula temblando.

-No puedo creerlo, ese laser puede destruir continentes enteros pero no pudo destruir esa maquina-dijo la presidenta asombrada.

-¿De que esta hecho esa cosa?-pregunto Hikaru.

Dimitria miraba al Death Saurer mientras su cuerpo temblaba llena de terror.

**Mientras…**

El Death Saurer piso tierra y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la ciudad más cercana, la cual era un lugar turístico.

-¡Miren!-grito una mujer.

Al voltear, vieron al terrible demonio, con pánico, la gente comenzó a huir.

Mientras el Death Saurer comenzó a disparar con sus cañones y a aplastar cuanto edificio se le pusiera enfrente.

**En la base militar…**

-¡Señora presidenta! Esta destruyendo esa ciudad-.

-Esa pobre gente-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-¿Qué ordena señora presidenta?-.

La presidenta se quedo en silencio por un momento.

-Tenemos que evacuar a toda esa gente, envíen una señal de auxilio a los E.U., Japón, Alemania, etc. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-.

-Si señora-.

**E.U.**

Varios aviones, tanques, naves militares, entre otras cosas comenzaban a partir hacia Francia.

En la casa blanca, el secretario de defensa llego ante el presidente.

-Señor presidente, nuestras fuerzas ya partieron-.

-¿Qué hay de las otras fuerzas del mundo?-.

-También están saliendo, pero podría preguntar ¿Qué pasa?-.

El presidente encendió la TV para que todo su equipo viera lo que provocaba que las naciones más poderosas del mundo enviaran sus ejércitos a pelear unidos.

-Pero ¿Qué es esa cosa?-.

-Puede que sea el fin de la humanidad-respondió el presidente.

**Francia….**

El Death Saurer disparo su rayo mortal destruyendo gran parte de la ciudad y con ello matando a un sin numero de personas.

Los pocos que sobrevivieron, trataron de escapar, pero el Death Saurer volvió a disparar su rayo acabando con los pocos que quedaban.

Entre los que murieron, había una pareja que al día siguiente iban a casarse, al principio trataron de escapar, pero al ver que no había caso, solo se despidieron con un beso.

**En la base militar….**

La presidenta golpeo furiosa el escritorio.

-No pudimos llegar a tiempo-.

Los chicos también estaban entristecidos, esa maquina era definitivamente, un arma asesina, una que al parecer, era indestructible.

-Tenemos un problema más-dijo Kenneth de repente.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-pregunto Odd.

-No se dieron cuenta, esa ciudad era la que estaba a solo dos horas de la nuestra-.

-Es cierto-dijo Hikaru-el Death Saurer se dirige al Kadic-.

-Y nuestros padres están ahí-dijo Yumi asustada.

-Tenemos que ir a salvarlos-dijo Aelita.

-Pero ¿lograremos llegar antes que el Death Saurer?-se pregunto Shun.

Se hizo un silencio preocupante, roto por los dinosaurios.

-No se preocupen, llegaran antes que el Death Saurer-dijo Dreyco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Ulrich.

-El Death Saurer puede ser poderoso, pero su tamaño y el blindaje que tiene lo hacen muy pesado, lo que también lo hace sumamente lento-dijo Yami.

-Eso nos da tiempo-dijo Dan.

-No mucho-dijo la presidenta-lo aviones de rescate partieron hacia la ciudad que acaba de ser destruida, tardaran mucho en volver y quizás en ese tiempo, el Death Saurer logre llegar a la siguiente ciudad, además, no debemos evacuar solo a los que están en el Kadic, sino a toda la ciudad-.

-Evacuar a toda una ciudad, ese si es un problema-dijo Kenneth.

-Debe haber alguna solución-dijo Mira.

Yubel se dirigió hacia los tres científicos.

-Ustedes ayudaron a Mesogog a reconstruir esa cosa ¿tiene alguna debilidad?-.

-Lo siento, pero esa cosa no tiene una debilidad que nosotros conozcamos-dijo Hopper.

-Y si la tuvo, Mesogog de seguro la elimino-.

-Genial, simplemente genial, no hay forma de parar a ese monstruo-dijo Odd.

Se volvió a hacer un gran silencio.

-Señora presidenta, tiene una llamada del presidente de E.U.-.

-En seguida iré-.

Mientras la presidenta fue a atender al presidente americano, los chicos seguían tramando un plan para detener al Death Saurer.

-Están perdiendo el tiempo-dijo Dimitria-nada puede destruir al Death Saurer-.

Los chicos se quedaron sin habla.

-Alteza ¿acaso se esta rindiendo?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Ustedes no saben lo terrible que es el Death Saurer, es la maquina asesina, es el demonio de la destrucción-.

-¿Y va a dejar que destruya al mundo?-pregunto Yubel.

Dimitria los miro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No quiero dejarlo, pero se que no hay forma de destruirlo, es invencible, su blindaje es una mezcla de magia y tecnología, eso lo hace…-de repente algo cambio en ella, eso último la dejo muy pensativa.

-Mamá ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Popo preocupada.

-¿Alteza?-pregunto Shier.

-Eso es, eso tal vez funcione-dijo Dimitria levantándose de golpe.

-¿De que habla?-pregunto Hopper.

Dimitria se detuvo y volteo a verlos.

-Escuchen, el Death Saurer, su cuerpo, su metal, es una mezcla de magia y tecnología, eso lo hace invencible desde el exterior-.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-A que mientras lo ataquemos directamente en su cuerpo por fuera no lo destruiríamos, pero si lo hiciéramos por dentro…-.

-Lo destruiríamos-dijo Yubel entendiendo.

-Aguarden-intervino Kenneth-para destruirlo por dentro, nosotros tendríamos que entrar en esa cosa-.

-Exacto-.

-De un modo u otro vamos a morir-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Por qué crees eso?-pregunto Odd negativamente.

-Oye, sabes que la única forma de entrar a esa cosa es por la boca, dispararía ese laser antes de que pudiéramos acercarnos-.

-Eso si-.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio pensando en una solución.

**En el Kadic…**

Aunque el ejercito tardaría horas en llegar, enviaron un mensaje a la policía de la ciudad, para que esta llevara a cuantas personas pudieran a un lugar seguro, esa era su prioridad.

Los alumnos del Kadic abordaban autobuses de policías, mientras los padres y maestros iban en sus respectivos vehículos.

-¿Qué sucederá?-pregunto Adelia.

-No lo se, de seguro es obra de Ulrich y de sus holgazanes amigos-dijo Alex molesto.

Adelia no dijo nada, solo encendió el radio.

-Estimado publico-decía el comentarista-se nos informa que una maquina gigantes se dirige a la ciudad, esta maquina destruyo una ciudad playera, la cual desapareció en solo 5 minutos-.

-Oh cielos-dijo Adelia.

-Bah, pura basura-.

**Mientras….**

En una granja, una familia hacía sus labores diarios, pertenecían a esas familias que no quisieran tener contacto con el mundo exterior.

El hijo menor estaba sembrando, cuando el suelo empezó a temblar, los animales comenzaron a huir aterrados y entonces el niño vio lo que venía y comenzó a correr.

-¡Papá!-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el padre y luego lo vio-santo dios-.

El Death Saurer se dirigía hacia la casa destruyendo todo los sembradíos y aplastando a cuanto animal hubiera.

-¡Corran!-grito el padre.

Pero el Death Saurer lanzo su mortal rayo acabando con esa granja y con gran parte del lugar, luego siguió su marcha.

**En la base militar…**

Los chicos continuaban hablando sobre como podrían entrar al Death Saurer sin ser golpeados por su cañón asesino.

-Creo que tengo la solución-dijo Espectra.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Dan.

-El Death Saurer tiene una salida más además de la boca, el ventilador que esta colocado arriba de su cola-.

-Pero si la memoria no me falla, ese ventilador gira a gran velocidad-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Podríamos destruirlo?-sugirió Odd.

-Odd, todo el metal del Death Saurer es muy duro, no podemos destruir ni el ventilador-dijo Yumi.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos? ¿Bloquearlas?-pregunto Odd.

-Exacto, si pudiéramos bloquear las aspas del ventilador el tiempo suficiente, podríamos entrar al Death Saurer con la ayuda de nuestros dinosaurios y bakugan-explico Espectra.

-Ahora solo tenemos que ver como trabarlas-dijo Ulrich.

-Problema resuelto, Helios puede disparar dos lanzas de energía que trabarían las aspas el tiempo suficiente-.

-Bien, tenemos un plan-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-Hay un problema más-dijo Dreyco.

-¿Otro más?-exclamo Odd.

-¿Qué sucede amigo?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Es cierto que atacando al Death Saurer desde dentro podríamos destruirlo, pero cuando estemos en ese lugar donde solo reina la maldad y la oscuridad, tanto los bakugan como nosotros no les seremos de ayuda-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Yumi-¿Por qué no?-.

-Los bakugan estarán atrapados en sus formas de esfera, mientras nosotros nos convertiremos en las armas que cada uno de ustedes tiene-.

-Y una vez que nos hayamos convertido en armas perderemos toda posibilidad de contactarnos con ustedes-dijo Gina.

-Eso es malo, ya que si Mesogog invoca a un monstruo, no podremos usar a nuestros dinosaurios para…-Kenneth se vio interrumpido por Odd.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan pesimista?-.

-No estoy siendo pesimista, trato de encontrar una buena solución-.

-No parece-.

-¡No me obligues a golpearte Odd!-.

-¡No me obligues a que me golpees Kenneth!-.

-No, espera, no tiene sentido-.

Odd se lanzo sobre Kenneth y ambos comenzaron un combate, en el que se levantaba polvo y se veían ellos luchando.

-¿No deberíamos separarlos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Ignóralos, hay otras cosas por las que preocuparse-dijo Yumi.

En ese momento la presidenta apareció.

-El presidente de E.U. dice que las fuerzas de todo el mundo se van a reunir en media hora, luego irán a tratar de detener al Death Saurer ¿tienen alguna idea?-.

-De hecho si-dijo Ulrich.

**Mientras…..**

Las fuerzas del mundo se reunieron y ahora estaban planeando su estrategia.

Los soldados preparaban sus armas más poderosas, pero ninguno iba con esperanzas de ganar, ya que vieron lo que esa cosa podía hacer.

-Este día vamos a morir-dijo un soldado.

-Tal vez, pero yo no me iré sin pelear-dijo otro soldado.

Los soldados continuaron preparándose para la batalla.

**En la base militar…..**

Tras explicar su plan y el problema, la presidenta decidió ayudar.

-Escuchen, tengo una idea, pueden usar el avión presidencial-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No es una nave de guerra, así que es muy posible que el avión pueda entrar en el Death Saurer una vez que las aspas se hayan detenido-.

-¿Pero ese avión entrara por las aspas?-pregunto Dan.

-El Death Saurer es enorme, no cabe duda de que incluso el avión más grande entraría-dijo Shun.

-Bien, ya tenemos transporte, pero ¿Cómo entraremos sin que nos detecten?-pregunto Mira.

-Porque el ejército se encargara de captar la distracción-dijo la presidenta-llamen al general-.

-Esa mujer es muy buena-dijo Shun.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Kenneth sujetaba el cuello de Odd y viceversa.

-Pequeño demonio, muere-decía Odd.

-No si tú muere primero-.

La presidenta volvió después de 10 minutos.

-Espero que estén listos, porque el Death Saurer se acerca hacia el ejército-.

-Supongo que no hay opción-dijo Ulrich algo asustado.

-¿Aun tienes vértigo?-pregunto Yumi.

-Solo un poco-.

Subieron al avión y emprendieron la marcha, la reina había decidido ir también, pero les ordeno a Popo, Pu y Mu quedarse en la base junto con Salem y los tres científicos.

Ahora se dirigían a enfrentarse al demonio de la destrucción.

El atardecer comenzaba a caer sobre el ejército, cuando el Death Saurer hizo aparición.

-¡Ataquen!-ordenaron los generales.

La intensa batalla comenzó, le disparaban con todo lo que tenían, misiles, metralletas, pero nada servía.

En ese momento el avión presidencial hizo aparición, la puerta se abrió y Espectra se paro.

-Bien Helios haz lo tuyo-.

Helios surgió listo para cumplir sus órdenes.

-¡Otro monstruo!-grito un soldado.

-Concéntrate en el metálico-ordeno el general.

-Pero…-.

-¡En el metálico!-.

-Si señor-.

Helios dio algunos giros en el aire y se coloco detrás del Death Saurer seguido por el avión.

-Veamos si te gusta esto maquina-Helios lanzo sus lanzas de energía.

-Esperemos que resulte-dijo Ulrich.

Las lanzas chocaron con las aspas trabándolas, pero se veía que no durarían mucho.

-¡Es ahora o nunca!-grito Yubel.

El piloto asintió y descendió en picada.

-¡Sujétense!-grito.

Espectra aun estaba en la puerta.

-¡Helios, vuele ahora!-.

Helios regreso a su forma de esfera y regreso con Espectra, quien fue metido en el avión por Shier.

Finalmente el avión entro por el ventilador, el cual ya empezaba a dar vueltas de nuevo.

-Hemos entrado al Death Saurer-informo el piloto.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 48, espero les haya gustado, al parecer, la única forma de destruir al Death Saurer es atacándolo desde adentro, pero ahí están Mesogog y sus tropas, una batalla más viene en camino._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_al menos no te perdiste la batalla final jajaja, la que por cierto ya casi viene, porque por si no bastara con eliminar al Death Saurer, aun quedan Mesogog y sus tres lacayos, la batalla apenas comienza, y le atinaste, el laser no funciono, y lamento que hayas vuelto a clases, pero las vacaciones tienen su tiempo límite, a mi hermana menor y a sus amigas aun les cuesta acostumbrarse al regreso de la rutina, porque en las vacaciones era desvelarse y levantarse hasta que uno quisiera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_si eso te dejo asombrado, espera ver lo que sigue, ya que aun falta mucho por hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis saludos a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	49. Comienza el contraataque

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez la batalla será llevada dentro del Death Saurer, donde el poder del mal es mucho mayor, se acerca una intensa batalla por el destino._

_Y ahora el capítulo 49._

**Cap. 49 Comienza el contraataque.**

El avión sufrió una pequeña turbulencia y pasado 3 minutos todo se calmo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Define bien-Kenneth y Odd había caído al suelo, mientras Aelita y Hikaru sobre ellos.

Shun ayudo a Hikaru a levantarse, mientras Aelita veía si su amigo y su novio estaban bien.

-Dreyco ¿estas bien?-pero Dreyco no respondió-¿Dreyco?-.

-Drago, amigo-Dan también trataba de hablar con Drago, pero tampoco respondía.

-¿Acaso lo olvidaron?-intervino Yubel-aquí dentro no podrán comunicarse-.

-Es cierto-dijo Ulrich recordando.

-La sacudida debió afectarnos el cerebro-dijo Dan.

-No culpen a la sacudida por eso-dijo Yumi y Mira soltó una risa traviesa.

Antes de que Ulrich y Dan respondieran, Dimitria hablo.

-Vaya, el interior del Death Saurer es todo lo que imagine y peor-.

Cuando todo se calmo, vieron por las ventanas el interior del Death Saurer.

Definitivamente era digno de ser el demonio de la destrucción.

En su interior no solo había una oscuridad más tenebrosa que la misma noche, sino que además, había muchas imágenes de pueblos y ciudades destruidas, personas y animales muertos, Yubel tuvo que abrazar a Dimitria cuando se toparon con una imagen de Dinotopía destruida y de su padre y abuelo muertos.

-Definitivamente no me gusta estar aquí-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero tenemos que detener a Mesogog-dijo Ulrich.

En ese momento un tenebroso susurro se escucho.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Hikaru con miedo.

-Es una voz-dijo Shun abrazándola.

-Se oye tenebrosa-dijo Aelita con miedo.

-Parece venir de todas partes, es muy extraño-dijo Yumi.

-Es él-dijo Dimitria seriamente-es Mesogog-.

Frente al avión apareció una imagen fantasmagórica de Mesogog, una gigante.

-¿Qué hacen estos insectos en mi demonio?-pregunto molesto y asombrado.

En ese momento, aparecieron tres figuras fantasmagóricas más, pero de tamaño normal, se trataban de Zeltrax, Elsa y Cell.

-Al parecer viene con intención de destruir al demonio de la destrucción-dijo Elsa con sus manos en su cintura.

Cell se rio con burla-Pobres tontos, en verdad creen poder derrotarnos-.

-Voy a reconocerlo, son niños muy valientes-dijo Zeltrax con los brazos cruzados.

Ulrich apretó sus puños y avanzo hasta la ventana.

-¡Mesogog! ¡Debes detener esta locura ahora mismo!-.

-¿Y por que lo haría? ¿Por qué renunciaría a un poder como este?-.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta de la destrucción y el sufrimiento que causas?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Por supuesto que si, aquí hay una muestra-.

La imagen de Mesogog se alejo y una pantalla apareció, en ella se veía al ejército luchar contra el Death Saurer.

-¡No tengan compasión!-gritaba el general.

El Death Saurer preparo su letal rayo y lo disparo eliminando gran parte del ejército.

La mirada de Dimitria cambio a una de dolor al ver eso.

-No-dijo Ulrich.

-Toda esa pobre gente-Aelita casi lloraba.

-¡Ellos no tenían nada que ver con esto asqueroso monstruo!-grito Hikaru molesta.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Mesogog-eso es lo que les pasa a todos aquellos que me desafían, ahora contemplen un poco más del extraordinario poder del Death Saurer-.

El Death Saurer comenzó a disparar con sus cañones eliminando tanques, aviones, entre muchas cosas más.

-No-Dimitria sentía que sus ojos querían llorar.

-Contemplen-decía Mesogog.

-Basta-.

El Death Saurer aplasto a varios soldados, mientras otros trataban de huir, los aviones y los tanques continuaban disparando.

-Detente-la gente moría en una explosión-¡Detente!-.

El grito llamo la atención de todos, incluyendo a Mesogog y a sus secuaces.

-Hermana-musito Mesogog.

Dimitria lo miro con tristeza-Basta, detente-tapo su cara con sus manos mientras lloraba.

Los chicos veían con tristeza a su mentora, incluso el piloto se quedo mudo.

Pasaron unos segundos y Dimitria se calmo, y abriendo sus ojos desapareció todo rastro de tristeza, quedando en su lugar una mirada de determinación.

-De la destrucción nada nacerá, estas siendo controlado por la conciencia maligna del Death Saurer-.

Mesogog soltó un bufido de burla.

-No debes ponerme en la categoría de alguien como Espectra, estoy divirtiéndome con la destrucción de mi conciencia, estoy reviviendo la verdadera naturaleza del mundo como destructores-.

-¿Por qué no intentas acabar con todo esto? ¿Por qué no intentas aprender algo del pasado? Si sigues combatiendo eternamente, la época de paz no llegara jamás-.

-Si quieres que todo termine, entonces entrégame los amuletos, con ellos traeré una época llena de paz y de armonía-.

Los chicos miraron a Mesogog retadoramente.

-Esperen mis amigos, destruiré todas las existencias inferiores de este planeta con excepción de nosotros-.

El Death Saurer comenzó a cargar su letal rayo, esta vez para dispararlo a una mayor distancia, una mucho mayor.

-¡No!-grito Ulrich.

-Tengo en mis manos un poder abrumador que permitirá que los dinosaurios, los verdaderos habitantes de este y otros mundos gobernemos todo el universo ¡Observen!-.

El Death Saurer disparo al cielo, el rayo se elevo una gran distancia y luego se dividió en varias ráfagas de energía que se dispersaron por el mundo.

Una aterrizo en Egipto destruyendo las pirámides.

Otro aterrizo en Nueva York destruyendo la estatua de la libertad.

Otro en África destruyendo una aldea.

El resto cayó en distintas ciudades más matando a cientos de personas.

-¿Cómo puedes hacer algo como eso?-pregunto Hikaru.

-¡Vamos a detenerte a toda costa!-rugió Ulrich.

-Inténtenlo, pero para hacerlo tienen que bajar de ese avión, les daré un lugar para hacerlo-.

La imagen de Mesogog y de sus secuaces desapareció.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Odd.

-No tengo idea-respondió Kenneth.

-Supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos ¡Miren!-.

Frente a ellos apareció una pista para aterrizar.

-Supongo que Mesogog quiere divertirse-dijo Yubel.

-Me enferma esa arrogancia que tiene-dijo Dan.

El avión aterrizo y los chicos descendieron.

-Quédese con la reina y protéjala-indico Ulrich al piloto.

-Entendido-.

-Buena suerte mis amigos-dijo Dimitria.

Salieron del avión y comenzaron a caminar hacia unas escaleras.

-Otra vez, supongo que Mesogog nos quiere torturar-dijo Odd.

-Ya supéralo-reprendió Kenneth.

Subieron cerca de 30 escalones hasta llegar a una segunda plataforma.

-¿Ahora que?-se pregunto Dan.

-Creo que Mesogog nos tiene una sorpresa-dijo Espectra.

-Tienes razón, mira-dijo Shier.

Tres siluetas descendían desde lo alto.

-Prepárense para pelear-dijo Ulrich.

Cuando pudieron ver de quienes se trataban, no pudieron más que decir que se lo esperaban.

-Son los matones de Mesogog-dijo Odd.

Zeltrax, Elsa y Cell aparecieron listos para pelear.

-Hemos venido a destruirlos por orden de Mesogog-dijo Zeltrax.

-Y esta vez somos más poderosos que nunca-dijo Elsa.

-Jajajaja Espectra y Shier están en problemas-se burlaba Cell.

Tanto Espectra como Shier miraron desafiantes a sus enemigos.

-Mesogog esta furioso con ustedes dos y ha ordenado su destrucción-dijo Elsa.

-Si quieren destruirnos inténtenlo, pero yo no descansare hasta vengar a mi buen amigo Gus-.

Cell soltó una carcajada fría y burlona.

-Que divertido que el terrible Espectra haya sentido afecto por ese lame botas-.

-Y tu Shier ¿Cómo te atreviste a traicionar a Mesogog?-cuestiono Zeltrax.

-Simple, me harte de ser tratada como basura, de ser una esclava sujeta a su voluntad, de no tener siquiera una pequeña oportunidad de defenderme, estaba harta de esa vida de esclavitud-.

-Que tonta eres-dijo Elsa-pero si quieres morir-.

Elsa disparo un rayo, uno que fue desviado por Yumi.

-No están solos en esto-dijo mirando a Elsa.

Elsa se rio al ver que los guerreros se disponían a pelear juntos.

-Esto será divertido-.

Ulrich se puso en guardia, pero Yubel le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Vete-le susurro.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Ves esas escaleras? Deben llevar a donde Mesogog esta, debes ir y detenerlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-.

-Pero…-.

-Escucha, la única oportunidad que tenemos de destruir al Death Saurer es venciendo a Mesogog y tú eres el único que puede detenerlo-.

-No puedo-dijo Ulrich-no soy tan fuerte como él, no soy tan bueno como tú-.

Yubel lo miro y observo que todos estaban ocupados discutiendo con los generales, por lo que decidió usar un último recurso.

-Ulrich, hay algo que debo decirte, es algo que debía haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo-.

-¿Así?-.

Yubel se acerco-El ingrediente secreto de mis tés-.

-¿Qué?-Ulrich se quedo confundido.

-El ingrediente secreto-se acerco más a Ulrich-de mis tés es….nada-.

-¿Qué?-ahora Ulrich estaba más confundido que nunca.

-Ya me oíste, no hay un ingrediente secreto-.

-Espera, es un simple te ¿no le hechas algo? Algún endulzante especia ¿quizás?-.

-No hace falta, algo que debes entender hermano, es que para lograr algo especial solo basta con creer que es especial, no existe un ingrediente secreto, solo eres tú-.

Ulrich miro a su hermana.

-Yo creo en ti, así como nuestra madre y como tus amigos, se que puedes lograr esto y mucho más, además-Yubel toco la espada de Dreyco-no olvides que cuentas con el poder del dinosaurio supremo-.

Ulrich vio su espada, la cual brillo y Ulrich sintió que era su amigo quien le daba ánimos.

-Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado-.

-Tú también-.

Ulrich comenzó a correr hacia las escaleras, pero…

-¡No escaparas!-grito Zeltrax disparando su relámpago, el cual fue desviado por Yubel.

-Lo siento, pero ustedes tres pelearan contra nosotros-.

Los dino guerreros y peleadores bakugan se agruparon para la batalla.

-Si eso quieren ¡Tyrannodrones!-.

-¡Triptoides!-.

Cientos de tyrannodrones y triptoides aparecieron listos para atacar.

-Ay por favor-dijo Kenneth.

**Mientras….**

El ejército continuaba disparando contra el Death Saurer, incluso con el laser del espacio para aumentar sus posibilidades, pero este solo avanzaba, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para volver a disparar su arma mortal como lo había hecho anteriormente.

En muchas zonas había incendios y el ejército trataba de apagarlo.

-¡Todas las unidades trabaje para extinguir el fuego deprisa! ¡Teniente!-grito el general al mando.

-Varios sistemas están dañados, estoy haciendo lo posible para repararlos, si lo perdemos no podremos hacer nada-.

-Me parece que llegamos solo hasta aquí-dijo el general y luego ordeno-¡Retirarse inmediatamente! ¡Las personas en el campo de batalla también deben retirarse!-.

-¡Pero señor!-exclamo la teniente Úrsula.

-Escucha teniente, debes retirarte inmediatamente-.

-Espere, espere general Truman-.

-Señora presidenta ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Escuche, aquellos valientes chicos que pelearon por salvarnos están dentro de esa cosa tratando de destruirla desde adentro, nosotros tratamos de ganar tiempo para que el Death Saurer no ataque con toda su furia-.

-Entonces ¿Qué ordena?-.

-Que sigan con el ataque como hasta ahora-.

El general se quedo en silencio un momento.

-Sabe que se perderán muchas vidas o no-.

La presidenta agacho la cabeza entristecida.

-Lo se, pero sino detenemos a esa maquina quizás el mundo entero perecerá y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a ver-.

-Entendido-la comunicación se corto.

-¿Qué hacemos señor?-pregunto la teniente.

-Continúen con el ataque-.

De esa forma la batalla contra el Death Saurer continuo, aunque ya no había esperanzas de destruirlo.

**En el interior del Death Saurer…**

Los chicos peleaban contra los generales de Mesogog, pero como habían dicho, eran más poderosos que nunca.

Kenneth cayó al suelo y fue atendido por Odd.

-¿Estas bien amiguito?-.

-Si, pero hazme un favor-agarro del cuello a Odd-no vuelvas a decirme "amiguito"-.

Los tyrannodrones y los triptoides también se habían vuelto más poderosos, tanto que ahora eran capaces de disparar rayos.

Las chicas peleaban con Elsa, Dan, Shun y Espectra con Zeltrax, dejando a Kenneth y Odd contra Cell.

-Elimínenlas-ordeno Elsa a sus tyrannodrones, los cuales lanzaron sus rayos.

Las chicas se protegieron detrás de una columna de metal, la cual era sin dudas, parte de la estructura del Death Saurer.

-Nos superan en número-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-Eso lo hace más emocionante, pero también más complicado-dijo Hikaru.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos deshacernos de esos tyrannodrones y triptoides-dijo Mira.

-Creo que alguien se te adelanto en la idea-dijo Yumi mirando a Yubel, quien estaba en silencio meditando.

Ulrich, por su parte, seguía subiendo por las escaleras, comenzaba a creer que Mesogog se encontraba justamente en la cabeza del Death Saurer.

Shun se estrello contra el suelo, cosa que aprovecho Zeltrax para atacarlo con su lanza, pero fue detenido por Espectra.

-Hola Zeltrax-.

-Hola traidor-.

Ambos comenzaron a luchar, Espectra con furia, ya que su deseo era vengar a su amigo Gus, mientras Dan ayudaba a Shun.

-Pagaras lo que le paso a Gus-.

-Ese traidor nunca le fue leal a Mesogog sino a ti, alguien como él no le servía a mi amo-.

-¿Y que me dices de Shier? La trato como basura-.

-Eso le pasa por incompetente, pero tú, tenía potencial y lo traicionaste-.

Zeltrax ataco con su lanza golpeando a Espectra en el rostro.

-¡Keith!-grito Mira.

-¡Espectra!-grito Shier.

Por un instante pareció que el tiempo se congelo, cuando algo cayó al suelo, se trataba de la mascara de Espectra, la cual fue cortada en dos por Zeltrax y ahora mostraban los mismos ojos azules que tenía Mira.

-Así esta mejor-dijo Zeltrax al ver el rostro de Keith-si voy a destruir al traidor, quiero ver cuando sus ojos se cierren para siempre-.

-¡Oye bravucón!-gritaron Dan y Shun saltando y pateándolo.

Keith miraba la mascara de Espectra destruida y luego volvió a la batalla.

Cell, por su parte, atacaba con tal salvajismo que Kenneth y Odd muchas veces estuvieron cerca de ser atravesados por su espada, fue cuando a los dos se les ocurrió la misma idea.

-Te dije que tu plan no funcionaría-dijo Odd.

-Como si el tuyo de atacar a lo tonto hubiera funcionado mejor-dijo Kenneth.

Ambos comenzaron a discutir, dejando a Cell confundido.

-Oigan, se supone que deben luchar contra mí no entre ustedes-.

Pero Kenneth y Odd siguieron discutiendo, y ahora se golpeaban en la cara acercándose a Cell.

-Eres el típico rubio, un tonto sin cerebro-.

-Y tú un enano nerdacio-.

Cell volteaba a ver a uno y a otro.

-¿Así?-pregunto Kenneth agarrando a Odd del cuello.

-Si-respondió Odd haciendo lo mismo.

-Pues….-los dos tomaron vuelo y-¡Toma!-lanzaron un doble golpe contra Cell.

-Caíste-se burlo Odd.

Kenneth le sacaba la lengua en señal de burla.

-Van a pagar muy caro por eso-rugió molesto.

Kenneth y Odd se pusieron en guardia.

Mientras las chicas aun estaban en el mismo lugar, ya que los tyrannodrones y triptoides no paraban de disparar.

-Yubel, lo que sea que planeas tienes que hacerlo ahora-dijo Hikaru.

Yubel asintió y golpeo una parte de la estructura del Death Saurer sacando un cuadro metálico.

-Esperen aquí-ordeno y salió.

En cuanto Yubel apareció, los tyrannodrones y triptoides comenzaron a disparar, pero Yubel reflejaba sus ataques con ese cuadro que tomo, haciendo los tyrannodrones y los triptoides se eliminaran ellos solos.

-Bien hecho amiga-dijo Yumi saliendo junto que el resto de las chicas.

-Eso fue pensar rápido-felicito Aelita.

-Gracias-.

-Es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Elsa con una mano en su cintura, en ese momento los chicos cayeron frente a las chicas y Zeltrax y Cell aparecieron junto a Elsa.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si, pero ahora son más rudos que antes-dijo Odd sobándose la cabeza.

Se volvieron a poner en guardia listos para continuar el combate.

-Esta vez nos aseguraremos de que no queden con vida-dijo Elsa y sus compañeros se rieron.

**Mientras…..**

En la cabeza del Death Saurer, más específicamente en su centro de conciencia, Mesogog lo alimentaba con sus malévolos pensamientos para de esa forma tener el control total de Death Saurer.

-Este mundo ya casi perece, muy pronto todas las impurezas que existen serán eliminadas-.

-¡Mesogog!-.

Mesogog volteo y se topo con Ulrich, quien lo veía con determinación.

-Miren nada más, el mocoso número uno me hace una visita ¿a que debo este honor?-.

-Vengo a detenerte-.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que puedes hacerlo tu solo?-.

-No estoy solo-dijo Ulrich sosteniendo su espada.

-Oh, es cierto, tienes al tyrannosaurus de tu lado, yo tengo al demonio de la destrucción-.

-Una maquina jamás será mejor que un dinosaurio-.

-No lo discuto, pero creo que depende mucho de quien tenga que-.

-Te lo pediré una última vez, detén esta locura-.

-¿Quieres detenerlo? Solo inténtalo-.

-Que así sea-Ulrich desenfundo la espada de Dreyco.

Mesogog se elevo y lanzo un disco de energía, Ulrich se mantuvo quieto, esperando el momento de impacto.

La batalla ha iniciado.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 49 y la batalla ha llegado a un punto culminante, mientras los chicos se enfrentan a los generales y el ejército al Death Saurer, Ulrich se enfrentara solo a Mesogog, en el próximo capítulo la conclusión de esta batalla, pero aun queda una más para llegar al final, no se las pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_gracias por ese comentario, me da gusto saber que hasta ahora la batalla con el Death Saurer va bien, pero ahora Ulrich deberá luchar solo con Mesogog mientras sus amigos se enfrentan a los generales de ese malvado, quienes además son más poderosos ahora, y por si fuera poco aun les queda otra batalla por librar para llegar al gran final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho, amiga mía._

**Moon-9215: **_me da gusto ver que la pelea te esta gustando, aunque todavía falta un batalla más además de esta, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, y un cordial saludo a Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos….._


	50. Maximo dino poder

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con el desenlace de esta gran batalla, mientras Ulrich pelea con Mesogog y sus amigos contra los tres generales, en esta ocasión agregare una canción que me gusta mucho, se llama Transformers the touch, si quieren escucharla indicare en que momento pueden ponerla y les daré el enlace, pero es su decisión._

_Y ahora el capítulo 50._

**Cap. 50 Máximo dino poder.**

Ulrich desvió el ataque de Mesogog con su espada, algo que lo asombro incluso a él.

-Impresionante-dijo Mesogog aplaudiendo-se ve que te has vuelto más fuerte que la última vez, creo que tener el poder de un dinosaurio supremo te ayuda mucho-.

Ulrich se puso en guardia.

-Que divertido, en serio quieres pelear conmigo, bien, vamos a jugar-la espada de Mesogog hizo su aparición y comenzó a atacar a Ulrich.

Ambos chocaban sus espadas, pero Ulrich se veía en un gran apuro, el poder de Mesogog era mucho mayor al suyo.

**Mientras….**

Elsa, Zeltrax y Cell tenían acorralados a los chicos, la única que parecía tener la posibilidad de enfrentar a los tres era Yubel.

-Son tan débiles-dijo Cell.

-Acabar con ustedes va a ser un juego de niños-dijo Elsa.

Los chicos se reagruparon.

-No lo entiendo, antes no eran tan fuertes-dijo Odd.

-Debe ser por el poder maligno del Death Saurer, eso les debe dar una energía extra-dijo Aelita.

-Exactamente eso es-dijo Zeltrax-cometieron un error al entrar aquí, ya que aquí nosotros tenemos más poder que nunca-.

-Y su fin ya ha llegado por fin-dijo Cell.

-Eso es lo que creen-dijo Yumi-no podemos perder mientras contemos con el poder del dinosaurio de nuestro lado-.

-No me hagas reír, ustedes no conoce ni siquiera el máximo poder del dinosaurio, es cierto, lograron que evolucionaran, pero no los usan al 100%-dijo Elsa.

-Eres una bruja peor que Shier-dijo Kenneth y Shier lo miro enojada-bueno es cierto-.

Zeltrax se canso de hablar y disparo un relámpago.

-Ese fue un ataque cobarde-dijo Dan.

-Demándame-.

La batalla continuo, pero no eran los únicos que tenía problemas.

**En el exterior…..**

Todos los ejércitos habían sido vencidos, el Death Saurer avanzaba dejando solo muerte y destrucción a su paso acercándose cada vez más a la ciudad donde los chicos vivían.

La presidenta veía al Death Saurer acercarse cuando un soldado se acerco.

-Señora presidenta, tenemos que evacuarla-.

-No tiene caso, no importa a donde vayamos, sino detenemos a esa cosa tarde o temprano moriremos todos-.

-Pero ¿Qué podemos hacer señora? Esa maquina derroto a el ejército del mundo entero-.

La presidenta se quedo callada-No nos queda nada que hacer, más que rezar y esperar un milagro-.

Los refugiados comenzaron a entrar a la base militar, pero en las mentes de algunos, ya estaba la idea de que no tendría caso.

**En el interior del Death Saurer…..**

Ulrich choco contra una pared.

-Realmente tienes talento, es una lastima que no te hayas unido a mí, te habría cuidado como un hijo-.

-Lo siento, pero ya soy hijo de alguien-.

-Oh es cierto, tu padre, un verdadero modelo a seguir no lo crees-.

Ulrich se quedo callado.

-Si, se todo acerca de tu familia, como tu padre les hace la vida imposible a ti y a tu hermana, aunque ella se harto de eso y decidió irse para viajar por el mundo-.

Ulrich escuchaba con mucha atención.

-Dejando que tu padre desquitara toda su frustración en ti y en tu madre-.

-Eso no es cierto-.

Mesogog soltó una risa burlona-¿De verdad? Tu padre es muy parecido a mí, ambos tenemos una idea clara de un mundo perfecto-.

-Mi padre solo quiere….-.

-Que tú y tu hermana sean los hijos perfectos, no es algo muy sano para unos niños, supongo que para tu padre solo eres un fracasado sin futuro-.

Ulrich arremetió contra Mesogog, pero este le dio un rodillazo en el estomago.

-¿Ira? Un sentimiento poco común para un dino guerrero-.

Ulrich estaba en el suelo jadeando.

-Déjame decirte algo muchacho, pensé que eras una persona diferente, por eso permití que Shier tratara de seducirte y ponerte de mi lado, pero resultaste ser un pobre estúpido-Mesogog pateo a Ulrich y luego lo sujeto del cuello-Si te hubieras unido a mí no estarías pasando por estos momentos tan dolorosos-.

-Nunca me uniré a ti-Ulrich pateo a Mesogog.

-Que triste, me temo que entonces tendrás que desaparecer con el resto de las basuras-.

Mesogog hizo aparecer una pantalla donde se veía a todos los soldados que fueron asesinados por el Death Saurer y veía la destrucción que aun causaba ese monstruo.

-No-.

-Si y esto es solo para comenzar-.

Ulrich se lanzo sobre Mesogog, pero este lo sujeto del cuello y lo estampo contra el suelo.

-Tienes valor, pero con eso no basta para vencerme-.

Ulrich se hizo a un lado y se levanto.

-Viajaste por el tiempo y por otros mundos, conociste a tantas personas, que pena que todas ellas van a perecer-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Aun no conoces el poder total del Death Saurer-.

El Death Saurer cargo su arma máxima y disparo al aire, dividiéndose en varios rayos, pero algunos desaparecieron en el aire mientras otros se estrellaron en distintas partes del mundo.

-Parece que tu arma se esta debilitando-se burlo Ulrich.

-¿Eso crees? Observa con mucha atención-.

Una pantalla apareció frente a Ulrich, una que se dividía en pequeños cuadros donde se veían todos los lugares a los que habían ido, incluyendo Vestal y Nueva Vestroia.

-Pero ¿Qué estas tramando?-.

-Solo observa-.

**En Vestal…..**

Los Vexos tramaban su próxima jugada con el rey Zenoheld.

-¿Cómo es posible que no avancen en la investigación?-.

-Le pido disculpas majestad, pero sin el profesor Clay es muy difícil-.

En ese momento el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Un soldado entro corriendo.

-Majestad, terribles noticias, más del 45% de la ciudad Vestal fue destruida-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por quien?-.

-No lo sabemos, un rayo de energía descendió del cielo y destruyo la ciudad-.

Pero no solo en Vestal había ocurrido eso, ya que en Nueva Vestroia también fueron victimas de un mortal rayo que se llevo a cientos de bakugan inocentes.

El resto de los lugares a los que los chicos habían ido también sufrieron graves daños y no parecía tener fin.

**En el Death Saurer…..**

Ulrich vio eso y ahora estaba con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

-¿Acaso no dije que el Death Saurer es el arma máxima del universo?-.

-Eres un monstruo-.

-Que palabras tan duras para un chico como tú-.

Ulrich volvió a atacar a Mesogog, pero este solo detenía cada uno de sus golpes, era como si una hormiga enfrentara sola a un elefante.

Ulrich volvió a estrellarse contra la estructura del Death Saurer.

-Eres tan débil, débil y patético-.

-No entiendo como alguien como tú es hermano de alguien como la reina-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-La reina es una persona muy gentil, que ama a toda la vida, pero tú solo quieres destruirla-.

-Somos lo que elegimos ser-.

-En eso si te doy la razón-dijo Ulrich limpiándose un poco de sangre que salía de su boca.

-Oh, ya estas sangrando, pero lo triste es que apenas estoy comenzando-.

Esta vez fue Mesogog el que se lanzo sobre Ulrich, quien solo se quedo quieto esperando el ataque.

**Con Yubel y los demás….**

La batalla tampoco iba bien para los amigos de Ulrich, los tres siervos de Mesogog eran más poderosos que nunca.

-Nunca habían sido tan fuertes-dijo Shier.

-Y si tú no nos hubieras traicionado Shier, estarías disfrutando de este poder-dijo Cell.

-Y tendría la misma vida de esclavitud que ustedes, por eso renuncie-.

-Eres una tonta-dijo Zeltrax.

-Pero si creen que es nuestro máximo poder, están equivocados-dijo Elsa sonriendo-mostrémosles-.

Los tres generales combinaron sus espadas formando un arma muy poderosa.

-Sientan nuestro máximo poder-dijo Elsa antes de que los tres dispararan un potente rayo contra los chicos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Odd y por fortuna consiguieron resguardarse.

-Eso fue fuerte-dijo Kenneth.

Yubel se incorporo-Pero no lo suficiente para asustarme-.

-Eres una chica muy atrevida-dijo Zeltrax.

-No cabe duda que es hermana del mocoso con el que Shier estaba obsesionada-dijo Cell.

-¡Enamorada! ¡Estaba enamorada!-grito Shier, pero luego vio la cara de Yumi y agrego-pero ya no-.

-Sigo pensando que es algo muy raro-dijo Kenneth.

-Si ya terminaron de decir tonterías, tenemos tres matones que derrotar-dijo Hikaru.

Así los dino guerreros y peleadores bakugan se agruparon para atacar.

-Si creen que pueden vencernos, son aun más tontos de lo que creímos-dijo Elsa.

-Y si ustedes son tan listos ¿Cómo es que nosotros siempre obtuvimos los amuletos?-pregunto Odd con burla.

-Vas a pagar por ese insulto humano asqueroso-dijo Cell.

-Combinemos nuestras armas-dijo Zeltrax.

Nuevamente combinaron sus tres espadas.

-Esta vez usare más energía, con la cual no podrán escapar y esta vez los eliminaremos-dijo Elsa.

Así los tres generales volvieron a disparar.

-No pensábamos escapar-dijo Yubel.

Los 11 guerreros dispararon cada uno un rayo el cual se combino en uno más poderoso chocando contra el de los generales.

Un choque de poder comenzó a sacudir todo el lugar, mientras cada bando trataba que los rayos se dirigieran hacia el otro.

-¡No podrán ganarnos!-grito Cell.

-¡Aquí dentro tenemos más poder!-grito Zeltrax.

-¡Los tres juntos somos invencibles!-grito Elsa.

Pero los chicos no tenían pensado rendirse.

-Tal vez tengan más poder-dijo Yumi.

-Tal vez aquí tengan ventaja-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que nos hacen superiores-dijo Aelita.

-Amigos-dijo Odd.

-Familia-dijo Hikaru.

-Una razón por la cual luchar-dijo Yubel.

-Un mundo que proteger-dijo Dan.

-Personas que amamos y que en este momento dependen de nosotros-dijo Mira.

-Y no les fallaremos-dijo Shun.

-Porque sobre todo, tenemos una cosa más que nos hace invencibles-dijo Keith.

-Y eso es…-empezó Shier.

-¡El dino poder!-gritaron todos.

En ese momento aparecieron las imágenes de los dinosaurios y los bakugan, lo que aumento el poder de los chicos provocando que el rayo se dirigiera hacia los generales.

-Esto va a doler-dijo Cell.

Finalmente el rayo impacto contra los tres generales, quienes comenzaron a sacudirse mientras de sus cuerpos salían descargas eléctricas.

-¡Están acabados!-grito Odd.

Finalmente los tres generales de Mesogog perecieron en una triple explosión, la cual ni siquiera rasgo la estructura del Death Saurer.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Se fueron, de verdad se fueron-dijo Aelita.

-¡Les ganamos!-Hikaru abrazo a Shun muy amorosamente.

De esa misma forma hicieron Aelita y Mira con sus respectivos novios.

Shier miraba a Keith sin saber que hacer.

-Ya hazlo, se que lo estas deseando-.

Shier salto de alegría y abrazo a Keith, pero Yumi sentía que algo le faltaba.

-¿Dónde esta Ulrich?-pregunto preocupada.

-Esta peleando con Mesogog solo-dijo Yubel corriendo.

-¿Qué?-rápidamente la siguieron, pero…..

-¿No había unas escaleras aquí?-pregunto Odd.

-Pues ya no están-dijo Kenneth.

-Mesogog debe querer pelear solo con Ulrich-dijo Shun.

-¿Pero por que solo con él?-pregunto Dan algo decepcionado.

-El dinosaurio supremo-dijo Keith-Mesogog quería obtener la evolución suprema, pero como Ulrich y Dreyco la consiguieron antes, estoy seguro que Mesogog quiere obtener ese gran poder-.

-Cielos, combinando el poder del Death Saurer con el de el dinosaurio supremo resultaría-Kenneth no pudo continuar.

-Un verdadero infierno-termino Aelita asustada.

-Pero para quitarle ese poder a Ulrich, Mesogog tendría que….-Odd se quedo callado.

-Ulrich-murmuro Yumi preocupada.

Pero había otro detalle que debían resolver.

**En la base militar…**

La gente se había refugiado en la parte baja de la base, pero podían ver lo que pasaba en el exterior por medio de una pantalla gigante y lo que veían no les gustaba, ya que el Death Saurer cada vez estaba más cerca.

-Señora presidenta, tiene que bajar-dijo un soldado.

-No tiene caso, sino detenemos a esa cosa no importa donde estemos, nuestra aniquilación será cuestión de tiempo-.

El soldado miro preocupado a la presidenta y su preocupación aumento cuando vio al Death Saurer acercarse.

**Mientras…..**

Ulrich estaba en serios problemas, Mesogog le estaba dando una paliza y él ni siquiera podía tocarlo.

-¿Aun quiere más?-.

Ulrich se levanto y ataco, pero Mesogog lo tomo del cuello y lo tiro al suelo.

-Eres muy difícil de vencer, pero ahora mismo vas a morir junto con todos esos humanos-.

Al tiempo que Mesogog dijo eso, el Death Saurer comenzó a cargar su arma mortal listo para destruir toda la base militar y con ello llevarse a toda la gente que había ahí.

Mesogog, por su parte, estaba encima de Ulrich estrangulándolo.

-Primero los hechiceros, después mi padre y Dinotopía, y ahora tú-decía mientras trataba de matar a Ulrich-¿Por qué no entiendes que todos aquellos que me desafían terminan muertos? Eres patético-.

Ulrich trataba de alcanzar su espada mientras sentía como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, con un último esfuerzo consiguió tomarla.

En cuanto toco el mango, esta comenzó a brillar ante el asombro de Mesogog (Nota: si quieren pueden poner la canción a partir de este punto, esta en youtube con este enlace .com/watch?v=zVSieHvmTxI), quien aflojo su agarre en el cuello de Ulrich, cosa que el chico aprovecho para patearlo y levantarse.

-_"Adelante Ulrich"-._

-Dreyco-musito Ulrich mientras alzaba su espada sintiendo como un gran poder era liberado.

-No-dijo Mesogog y comenzó a lanzar rayos sobre Ulrich.

Pero los rayos no le hicieron daño hasta que uno hizo que soltara la espada, Ulrich miro a Mesogog con determinación.

-Este es el fin de tu camino monstruo-.

Ulrich se lanzo sobre Mesogog, ambos comenzaron a luchar, pero esta vez Ulrich levanto a Mesogog y lo lanzo contra el centro de conciencia del Death Saurer.

Al hacer eso, Mesogog comenzó a recibir varias descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo hasta que se convirtió en un humo negro que se introdujo en el Death Saurer.

Tras eso sujeto de nuevo la espada de Dreyco, la cual aun brillaba con gran intensidad.

-Ahora ilumina nuestras tinieblas-.

En cuanto dijo eso, el brillo de la espada se convirtió en distintos rayos que comenzaron a destruir toda la estructura del Death Saurer.

Uno de ellos golpeo su centro de conciencia haciéndolo explotar, esos daños internos comenzaban a aparecer en el exterior.

Del cuerpo del Death Saurer comenzaron a salir distintos destellos de explosiones, el Death Saurer se retorcía mientras estas explosiones seguían destruyéndolo.

Los chicos también veían como el Death Saurer al parecer estaba colapsando.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-grito Kenneth.

En ese preciso momento el avión presidencial apareció.

-¡Rápido suban!-grito Dimitria.

Con suma rapidez abordaron el avión, cuando…..

-¡Miren!-grito Yumi.

Ulrich venía desde el fondo corriendo, mientras detrás de él explotaban metales.

-¡Rápido!-grito Yumi.

Ulrich salto y subió al avión.

-¡Salgamos de aquí ahora!-grito Ulrich.

El piloto asintió y se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Por qué vamos hacia arriba?-pregunto Odd.

-Porque esta vez saldremos por la boca-dijo Dimitria.

-Ah ¿Qué?-.

El piloto se dirigió hacia la boca del Death Saurer.

-¡Sujétense!-grito.

Finalmente salieron del interior de ese demonio justo a tiempo, porque aun continuaba explotando.

El Death Saurer comenzó a retroceder mientras era victima de varias explosiones, fue cuando una voz se escucho, una que parecía venir de ese demonio.

-Escúchame…tú no puedes vencerme…..no puedes destruirme…..no puedes ¡Destruirme!-.

Finalmente el Death Saurer sucumbió ante una gran explosión acabándose así esa pesadilla.

En el avión, los chicos vieron al Death Saurer explotar.

-Se fue, de verdad se fue-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Odd.

Hikaru abrazo a Shun, Mira a Dan y Aelita a Odd.

Cuando Yumi iba a abrazar a Ulrich, Dimitria se le adelanto.

-Gracias, mil gracias en nombre de mi pueblo-dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No es nada-dijo Ulrich sonrojado.

Yubel puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano.

-Siempre supe que llegaría a ser mejor que yo-.

-Gracias por creer en mí hermana-.

-No fui la única-.

Yubel se hizo a un lado y Yumi se acerco corriendo a Ulrich para abrazarlo.

-Lo hiciste-.

-Lo hicimos-.

-Estoy de acuerdo Ulrich-.

-Dreyco, amigo volviste-.

Efectivamente los dinosaurios y los bakugan habían vuelto.

-Ya vamos a aterrizar-informo el piloto.

Los chicos estaban felices, derrotaron al Death Saurer y a Mesogog o eso era lo que creían.

En las ruinas que quedaron del Death Saurer, un humo negro comenzó a surgir, mientras la tenebrosa voz de Mesogog se escuchaba.

-El mal no muere…..evoluciona-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 50, me extraña que nadie haya comentado el otro capítulo, pero bueno, sus razones tendrán, además no es que ocurra con frecuencia jajaja. El Death Saurer ha sido destruido, pero al parecer Mesogog sigue vivo y esta evolucionando, una intensa batalla se acerca de nuevo._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

_Nos vemos…_


	51. Mesogog supremo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, tal vez el Death Saurer fue destruido, pero ahora les toca enfrentarse a su más grande oponente y esta vez vienen más poderoso que nunca._

_Y ahora el capítulo 51._

**Cap. 51 Mesogog supremo.**

Una semana había pasado desde la destrucción del Death Saurer y el mundo se recuperaba como podía.

Las pirámides de Egipto se habían perdido, pero en Nueva York se preparaba una nueva estatua de la libertad.

Todo el mundo se trataba de recuperar por la devastación sin sentido que sufrió, mientras que las clases y la mayoría de las actividades se habían suspendidos, fue una decisión de los líderes mundiales, ya que querían por lo menos tener un mes de luto, recordando a los valientes que murieron enfrentando a esa maquina asesina y a todos aquellos inocentes que no tenían que ver en eso.

Los chicos estaban en la Hermitage, escuchando las noticias.

-El saldo de muertos ha aumentado a 230000 en todo el mundo, pero se estima que hay aun más, ya que al parecer aun hay gente desaparecida-.

-Cielos, esto todavía no acaba-dijo Mira.

-Ese Mesogog hizo mucho daño, si tan solo lo hubiéramos detenido antes de que activara al Death Saurer-dijo Ulrich.

-Lo intentamos-dijo Hikaru.

-No lo suficiente-dijo Ulrich con pesar.

Se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con tristes pensamientos, los dinosaurios y los bakugan los miraban muy preocupados.

-Vamos Ulrich, nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste-.

-Gracias Dreyco-.

-Además, no fue una perdida total-intervino Salem.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Popo.

-A que ahora el mundo esta más unido que nunca, no olviden que todos se unieron para tratar de detener al Death Saurer, trabajaron en equipo para detener a un enemigo en común-.

-Pero aun hay gente muy estúpida-dijo Yumi.

A lo que la gótica se refería, era que en ese momento, algunas de las personas que habían logrado sobrevivir, se dedicaban a hurtar los negocios destruidos y vacíos, tomando todo lo que no haya quedado destruido.

-Algunos nunca aprenden-dijo Kenneth.

-Me alegra que dos si-dijo Aelita mirando a Shier y Keith.

-¿Qué se siente ser libres de Mesogog y de la mascara de Espectra?-pregunto Odd.

Shier fue la primera que respondió totalmente feliz-Fabuloso, me siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima-.

-¿Y tú Keith?-pregunto Mira.

-Supongo que bien-.

A Keith le costaba adaptarse a estar con los que hasta hace poco eran sus enemigos, en cuanto a los tres científicos, cuando el Death Saurer fue destruido, al día siguiente la reina envió al profesor Ancient al futuro para volver con su familia, mientras el profesor Clay, aun creyendo que hacían algo maravilloso, fue enviado a Vestal, pero como prisionero, ya que al parecer, los vestal culpaban al rey Zenoheld y a sus secuaces por lo que habían pasado, y Hopper volvió con la madre de Aelita.

-Pero hay algo que me inquieta-dijo Shun.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Porque la reina esta tan preocupada, se supone que el Death Saurer y Mesogog fueron destruidos-.

-No lo creo-intervino Ulrich.

-Vamos Ulrich, tú mismo nos dijiste que Mesogog se desintegro cuando choco contra el centro de conciencia del Death Saurer-dijo Dan.

-Si lo se, pero me parece que fue muy fácil la manera en que murió, no se, siento que algo más va a pasar-.

-Sea lo que sea-intervino Dreyco-estaremos listos-.

-Y contaran con nuestra ayuda-dijo Drago.

La reina los veía desde el jardín, en su mirada había una gran preocupación, era cierto que le alegraba que el Death Saurer fuera destruida, pero en cuanto a su hermano…..

-¿Por qué me siento así?-.

**Mientras…..**

El humo negro que había salido del Death Saurer estaba tomando forma, una que muy pronto atemorizaría a los chicos y los llevaría a la batalla más intensa de sus vidas.

**En la Hermitage….**

La reina sintió algo en el aire, era una sensación de miedo mucho mayor a la que había sentido con el Death Saurer, luego tuvo una visión donde el centro de la ciudad estaba bajo ataque, rápidamente entro en la casa.

-¡Chicos! ¡Es la peor presencia maligna que he sentido!-.

-Creí que ya habíamos acabado-dijo Kenneth.

Rápidamente llamaron a Yubel y se pusieron en marcha.

**En el centro…..**

La gente huía aterrada cuando los chicos llegaron.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Yubel deteniendo a un hombre.

-Un monstruo, un monstruo-repetía el hombre y luego huyó.

-Bueno, supongo que este no es el fin-dijo Odd.

-Por supuesto que no es el fin-dijo una voz muy conocida por los chicos.

Al voltear, se quedaron helados al ver frente a ellos a Mesogog, quien les rugió amenazadoramente.

Ulrich avanzo al frente de sus amigos-¿Por qué siempre vienes por más?-.

-Destruyeron mis planes de crear un mundo perfecto, sin embargo, pude absorber suficiente poder del Death Saurer y del zafiro azul para completar mi transfiguración-.

-¿Transfigura que?-pregunto Odd.

-Significa transformación-dijo Kenneth.

-Ah transformación…Transformación-.

-¿El va a transformarse?-pregunto Aelita con miedo.

Mesogog los observo a todos (Nota: la única que faltaba era Shier, debido a que quería alejarse lo más posible de su pasado de guerrera).

-Observen el rostro de su pesadilla-.

Apenas dijo eso, el cuerpo de Mesogog comenzó a sufrir una terrible transformación.

Su cuerpo comenzó a crecer y a tomar más la complexión de un dinosaurio, en su espalda surgieron una serie de picos pequeños, mientras en cada hombro tenía dos más grandes, le surgió una larga cola y su cuello se hizo más largo, de su rostro desapareció cualquier rastro de brillo humano que le quedara, lo que lo asemejaba cada vez más a un dinosaurio.

Se había convertido en una bestia escamosa y asquerosa, pero sobre todo, poderosa.

-Y yo que creí que antes era feo-dijo Odd.

-Yo soy Mesogog supremo-dijo con una voz aun más terrible, una que sonaba más un gruñido.

-Esa si no me la esperaba-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-Escuchen, es hora de terminar con la maldad de ese monstruo para siempre-dijo Ulrich.

Mesogog avanzo lentamente sin ningún.

-Mi evolución esta completa, es inútil que se resistan-.

-Ya deja de hablar-dijo Yubel.

Los chicos se lanzaron sobre Mesogog, quien los esperaba listo para pelear.

Mesogog golpeo el piso con su garra generando una onda de energía que lanzo a los chicos contra el suelo, luego se lanzo contra Yubel y comenzó a patearla hasta estamparla contra la pared.

-¡Oye! ¡Déjala!-grito Hikaru corriendo hacia Mesogog.

Hikaru lo ataco con su bastón, pero Mesogog recibía los golpes sin sufrir ningún daño, luego sujeto a Hikaru del cuello y la lanzo, en el aire fue sujetada por Shun.

-Gracias-dijo Hikaru.

-No es…-Shun se calló y dio una vuelta rápida, siendo él quien recibiera un rayo en su espalda.

-¡Shun!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien-dijo, aunque su espalda estaba muy quemada.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por eso!-grito Hikaru.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos, los cuales golpearon a Mesogog, pero ni siquiera rasgaron su cuerpo.

-Es tan duro como el Death Saurer-.

-Pero soy más poderoso-Mesogog disparo un rayo contra Yumi, quien fue salvada por Ulrich.

-Esto va mal-dijo Ulrich.

-Si, pero para nosotros-dijo Yumi.

Kenneth y Odd trataron de sujetar a Mesogog para que Dan lo atacara, pero este disparo un rayo de sus ojos golpeando a Dan, quien cayó al suelo, luego se quito a Kenneth y Odd lanzándolos contra Mira.

Aelita aprovecho para disparar una flecha, pero Mesogog la detuvo con su garra y luego se la devolvió.

Ulrich se incorporo y avanzo hacia Mesogog sujetando su espada.

-¿Quieres iniciar el segundo round?-pregunto Mesogog con su voz tenebrosa.

-Ven por mí adefesio-.

**Mientras…**

Una compañía televisiva recibió el llamado de que los héroes que habían salvado al mundo de esa maquina asesina tenían una nueva batalla.

-Envíen a un reportero al lugar, necesitamos tener grabaciones en vivo-.

-Si señor-.

Es curiosa la naturaleza del ser humano, que siempre quiere mantenerse informado para satisfacer su curiosidad, aunque muchas veces sus vidas se vean en peligro mortal.

**En el centro….**

Ulrich ataco con su espada, pero Mesogog lo detuvo aun tocando el filo.

-Esta vez no va a ser tan fácil muchachito-dijo estrellándolo contra el suelo y pisándolo.

-¡Ulrich!-.

Yumi corrió en su auxilio, pero Mesogog pateo a Ulrich y este se estrello con la japonesa.

-¿Están bien chicos?-pregunto Yubel.

-Es muy poderoso-dijo Ulrich.

Mesogog libero una onda de energía de su boca haciendo que los chicos cayeran al suelo muy heridos.

-Estamos en problemas-dijo Odd en el suelo.

-Pobres patéticos, no se dan cuenta de que soy invencible-.

Varias descargas surgieron del cuerpo de Mesogog y luego este se convirtió en un gigante.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Kenneth.

Mesogog levanto una de sus piernas y trato de aplastar a los chicos.

-Ulrich, deben llamarnos-dijo Dreyco.

-A nosotros también Dan-dijo Drago.

-De acuerdo, adelante ¡Tyrannosaurus ruge!-.

-¡Pterodáctilo vuela!-.

-¡Dimetrodonte corta!-.

-¡Velociraptor corre!-.

-¡Triceraptop embiste!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus brilla!-.

-¡Gigantosaurus incéndialos!-.

-¡Drago surge!-.

-¡Wilda surge!-.

-¡Ingrad surge!-.

-¡Helios surge!-.

Los 11 guerreros aparecieron listos para hacerle frente a ese monstruo.

-Mesogog, esta vez puedo decir sin equivocarme que ya no queda nada humano en ti-.

-Halagarme no los salvara-.

Los dinosaurios y bakugan se lanzaron al ataque.

Gina trato de atacarlo con sus sables, que Mesogog la detuvo y la lanzo contra Dai y Hoshi.

Chei y Tricero arremetieron contra Mesogog, cosa que aprovecho Wilda para golpearlo por la espalda y derribarlo.

En el suelo, Ingrad ataco con su viento a Mesogog esperando dañarlo, pero con un movimiento de sus garras, Mesogog extinguió ese ataque.

-¿Ese fue tu ataque? Un poco de viento-.

-Oye tú monstruo-era Helios-yo seré quien te destruya-.

-Inténtalo traidor-.

Helios ataco a Mesogog, quien detuvo su ataque con suma facilidad, luego levanto a Helios y lo lanzo contra Wilda.

Yami, se mantenía en las alturas y viendo una oportunidad lanzo una serie de patadas sobre Mesogog, quien solo las bloqueaba sin ninguna dificultad.

Mesogog sujeto el pie de Yami y la estrelló contra el suelo.

-¿Listo Drago?-.

-Hagámoslo Dreyco-.

-Que divertido, los dos miembros más fuertes de cada grupo me desafían, muéstrenme lo que tienen-.

-¡Ya lo escuchaste Dreyco!-.

-¡Tu también Drago!-.

Dreyco y Drago se lanzaron al ataque, ambos dragones atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero para Mesogog eso no era nada.

-Por favor, así me quieren vencer, me dan lastima-.

-Toma esto-.

Drago le disparo una bola de fuego que le dio en pleno rostros.

-¿Qué te pareció?-.

La garra de Mesogog sujeto a Drago del cuello.

-No me hizo nada-.

Mesogog comenzó a ahorcar a Drago.

-¡Déjalo!-grito Dreyco.

-Como quieras-Mesogog golpeo a Dreyco en el estomago y luego tiro a Drago.

Los dinosaurios y bakugan se reagruparon, mientras sus amigos veían esa pelea, era todo lo que podían hacer.

-¡Ustedes puede!-grito Aelita.

-¡Nunca se rindan!-grito Kenneth.

Mesogog los vio a todos sin inmutarse.

-Ahora entienden quien es el verdadero dinosaurio supremo-.

-Solo conseguiste esa evolución porque destruiste la poca humanidad que había en ti-dijo Gina.

-Y ahora soy más poderoso que todos ustedes juntos-.

-Pero no más que yo-.

-¡Helios no!-grito Drago.

Helios arremetió contra Mesogog y este lo golpeo con su cola.

-Eres tan tonto y tan impulsivo, por eso siempre fuiste inferior a Dreyco y Drago-.

Mesogog preparo otro golpe, pero Dai y Hoshi lo patearon alejándolo de Helios, luego Gina lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, pero le quedo doliendo su mano.

-Es como golpear un meteoro-.

Mesogog lanzo otro golpe con su cola, uno detenido por Dreyco.

-No lo creo-.

-Son unas verdaderas pestes-.

-Destruiste Dinotopía, no dejaremos que hagas lo mismo con este mundo-.

-Me parece que no pueden detenerme torpes-.

Drago embistió a Mesogog, pero este se soltó y atrapo a Dreyco usándolo como escudo.

-Lo siento-.

Mesogog lanzo a Dreyco al suelo y luego sujeto a Drago de su loca para lanzarlo contra el resto de los guerreros.

-Esto no va bien, tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Yumi.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto Mira.

-No me importa lo que pase, no descansare hasta vengar a Gus-dijo Keith-haber que te parece esto ¡Calcinador final!-.

Helios lanzo su ataque más poderoso contra Mesogog, pero este lo detuvo con sus brazos.

-No me hagas reír-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Mi turno-.

Mesogog disparo un relámpago contra Helios venciéndolo y devolviéndolo a su tamaño de esfera.

-¡Helios! ¡Helios háblame!-pero Helios no respondía.

-Ni lo intentes, le di una sobrecarga que lo paralizo-.

-Maldito-dijo Gina.

-Hay que atacarlo todos juntos-dijo Ulrich.

-Entendido-.

-¡Llama dorada!-.

-¡Alas de espada!-.

-¡Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Velocidad estelar!-.

-¡Golpe de acero!-.

-¡Rayo solar!-.

-¡Estrella de fuego!-.

-¡Dragón máximo!-.

-¡Gran terremoto!-.

-¡Huracán gigante!-.

Todos los ataques impactaron en el cuerpo de Mesogog generando una gran explosión.

-Lo logramos-dijo Odd, pero….

Una nube de polvo se levanto y de está dos ojos brillaron con maldad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen?-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron tanto los chicos, como los dinosaurios y bakugan.

-¿Pero como?-cuestiono Drago.

-Esos débiles ataques no me hacen daño-.

-¿En que demonios te convertiste?-cuestiono Yami.

-Simple, en el dinosaurio supremo, espero que este ataque no les traiga tristes recuerdos ¡Meteoro de la destrucción!-.

Mesogog lanzo una bola de fuego que tenía forma de meteoro, ninguno de los guerreros pudieron esquivar el ataque.

Sus gritos se oyeron en toda la ciudad.

-¡No!-grito Ulrich.

Los dinosaurios eran presas de un feroz fuego, parecía que estuvieran en el momento exacto de su extinción y los bakugan sufrían ese mismo dolor, mientras Mesogog se reía con maldad.

Ulrich y los demás miraban angustiados lo que pasaba, pero su dolor aumento cuando a sus oídos llego una voz.

-_"Ulrich, adiós mi gran amigo"-._

-Dreyco… ¡Dreyco!-.

Finalmente hubo una gran explosión y los dinosaurios se convirtieron en amuletos, mientras los bakugan se volvieron esferas.

-¡No!-Aelita corrió hacia Dai seguida por sus amigos.

-¡Háblenos! ¡Por favor! ¡Díganos que están bien!-rogaba Yumi.

Hikaru ya lloraba mientras sostenía el amuleto que fuera Hoshi, al igual que Mira, todos estaban entristecidos.

Ulrich avanzo lentamente hacia el amuleto que era Dreyco y lo tomo con sus manos temblando.

-¿Dreyco? ¿Amigo?-pero Dreyco no respondió, ninguno lo hizo-No, no-.

Ulrich comenzó a llorar como el resto.

-No pudimos salvarlos-dijo Aelita entristecida.

Mesogog avanzo hacia ellos.

-Finalmente sus dinosaurios y bakugan se han extinguido por fin, es hora de que comience una nueva era de dinosaurios, una que cubrirá a todo el universo y esta vez para siempre-.

Mesogog alzo sus brazos y creo un gigantesco torbellino negro el cual comenzó a cambiar no solo a la Tierra, sino a todo el universo, incluyendo pasado, presente, futuro, Vestal y Nueva Vestroia.

Todo parecía indicar que Mesogog había triunfado.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 51, espero les haya gustado, al parecer las cosas volvieron a complicarse, esta vez Mesogog ha vencido a los dinosaurios y bakugan, y ahora esta cambiando todo el universo, en el próximo capítulo, el desenlace de esta batalla._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, yo espero que ya estés mejor, que mala suerte enfermarte del colon, pasando al capítulo, la situación es muy crítica, Mesogog ha vencido a los dinosaurios y bakugan, y ahora esta cambiando a todo el universo, el próximo capítulo el desenlace de esta gran batalla, no te lo puedes perder, porque los chicos contaran con ayuda extra para detener a ese malvado monstruo, sin importar que ahora sea un dinosaurio supremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

_Te mando un abrazote y un beso con todo mi cariño._

_Nos vemos…._


	52. El corazon de la humanidad

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la batalla decisiva con Mesogog, esta vez los chicos necesitan de toda la ayuda posible, pues el universo esta cambiando._

_Y ahora el capítulo 52._

**Cap. 52 El corazón de la humanidad.**

Un gigantesco tornado surcaba los cielos cambiando todo el ambiente a uno más primitivo.

Las plantas crecieron un poco, mientras en todas partes del mundo comenzaban a aparecer dinosaurios, un hecho que ocurría no solo en esa época, sino en el pasado y en el futuro, pero lo más lamentable, era que también pasaba en lugares como Vestal y Nueva Vestroia.

En la Hermitage, todos sus habitantes veían lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Popo.

-Es el comienzo del fin-dijo Dimitria.

**En el centro….**

Mientras los chicos continuaban llorando, Mesogog seguía haciendo más grande el tornado, para así apresurar todo.

-Muy pronto, todo este mundo se convertirá en lo que siempre debió ser, una tierra de poderosos reptiles, hoy la Tierra, mañana todo el universo-.

-Es todo-dijo Yumi-se término-.

-No, aun no-dijo Yubel.

-Vamos Yubel despierta, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero no fue suficiente-.

-Es cierto-dijo Dan-hemos fallado-.

-Intentas y fallas, intentas y fallas, pero díganme ¿Qué hacen si siguen fallando?-.

-¿Rendirnos?-pregunto Odd.

-No, seguir intentando-.

Pero nadie, ni siquiera Ulrich, parecían tener ánimos de continuar.

-Bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero yo no voy a dejar ganar a Mesogog, lo enfrentare, aunque sea sola-.

-No lo harás sola-dijo Keith-porque como dije, yo no me rendiré hasta vengar a Gus-.

-Pero Helios…-.

-Ya estoy mejor-dijo Helios-y listo para combatir-.

-Entonces andando-.

Keith asintió-¡Helios surge!-.

Helios apareció listo para volver a pelear.

-¿Tú de nuevo?-cuestiono Mesogog.

-Vengo listo para acabarte basura-.

-Solo inténtalo-.

Helios ataco a Mesogog, pero él solo no podría hacer nada contra Mesogog supremo.

-Helios esta peleando solo-dijo Mira-tenemos que ayudarlo-.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto Hikaru-ya no tenemos a nuestros dinosaurios y ustedes no tienen a sus bakugan-.

-No lo se-dijo Mira.

Ulrich alzo la vista para ver a Helios pelear solo, quien estaba recibiendo una enorme paliza de parte de Mesogog.

-Eres patético, no pudiste vencer ni al Tyrannosaurus ni al dragonoid, y crees poder vencerme a mí-.

-No me voy a rendir-.

Helios disparo con sus metralletas a Mesogog, pero este las recibían sin recibir el menor daño.

-Permíteme mostrarte como se hace-.

Mesogog comenzó a disparar una serie de ráfagas de energía contra Helios, quien se protegía con sus brazos, pero su cuerpo aun recibía todo tipo de daño.

-¡Helios!-.

En eso Mesogog lo golpeo con un relámpago derribando a Helios.

Eso basto para hacer que Ulrich reaccionara, vio la espada de Dreyco y luego vio a Helios, también observo como el mundo estaba regresando a su forma primitiva, por lo que con determinación se levanto y comenzó a caminar.

Yumi al verlo, hizo lo miso y después todo el grupo lo siguió.

-Moriremos todos-dijo Kenneth.

En sus manos llevaban los amuletos y las esferas, aun estaban tristes, pero estaban dispuestos a continuar luchando por el universo.

Un rayo más de Mesogog basto para devolver a Helios a su forma de esfera.

-Helios ¿estas bien?-.

-Lo siento Keith, es muy poderoso-.

Keith miro a Mesogog con odio.

-Keith, Keith, Keith, si no me hubieras traicionado no estarías pasando por estos momentos tan agonizantes. Te pudiste haber unido a mí, pero veo que el triunfo será todo mío-.

-¡Todavía no has ganado!-.

Mesogog dirigió su vista hacia Ulrich, quien era el que había hablado, Yubel no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que sus amigos estaban dispuestos a continuar.

-Así que todavía quieren más-.

-Escucha Mesogog, vamos a vencerte y a librar al mundo de tu maldad-.

-Por favor, ya no tienen a sus queridos dinosaurios ni a sus bakugan, él único que les queda es muy débil para desafiarme-.

-Tal vez ellos ya no estén, pero sus espíritus viven en cada uno de nosotros-dijo Yubel.

-Y es por eso que no podemos perder-dijo Yumi.

-Nunca ganaras, porque tenemos algo que tú no tienes: corazón-dijo Aelita.

-Insolente ¿Quiénes se creen que son?-.

-Yo soy Ulrich Stern ¡Tyrannosaurus negro!-.

-Yo soy Yumi Ishiyama ¡Pterodáctilo plateado!-.

-Mi nombre es Kenneth Azakura ¡Dimetrodonte celeste!-.

-Yo me llamo Aelita Hopper ¡Velociraptor violeta!-.

-Soy Odd el magnífico Dellarobia ¡Triceraptop azul!-.

-Mi nombre es Hikaru Ishiyama ¡Parasaurolophus verde!-.

-Yo soy Yubel Stern ¡Gigantosaurus negro!-.

-Soy Dan Kuso ¡Peleador Pyrus!-.

-Yo soy Mira Clay ¡Peleadora subterra!-.

-Mi nombre es Shun ¡Peleador ventus!-.

-Y yo soy Keith Clay ¡Peleador Pyrus!-.

-¡Y juntos somos los dino guerreros!-.

-¡Y los peleadores bakugan!-.

-¡Defensores del universo!-.

-Que tierno, pero para mí solo son basuras, yo soy el dinosaurio supremo y no hay forma en que criaturas tan débiles como ustedes puedan vencerme-.

-Eso no lo sabremos hasta comprobarlo-dijo Ulrich sacando su espada, algo que hicieron cada uno de sus amigos.

Sin que nadie supiera, los dos reporteros que habían ido para grabar todo, ahora transmitían la batalla a todo el mundo, la gente, aunque asustada, se conmovió al ver como esos chicos querían seguir luchando pese haber perdido a sus grandes amigos.

Mesogog disparo relámpagos contra los chicos, quienes se agacharon esquivándolo.

-Mi turno-Ulrich salto y comenzó a atacar a Mesogog con su espada en pleno rostro.

-No me molestes mosquito-dijo dándole un manotazo a Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

Antes de que Ulrich cayera al suelo, Shier apareció volando y lo rescato.

Shier descendió y Ulrich piso la tierra.

-Gracias Shier-.

-Si, gracias Shier-dijo Yumi un poco celosa.

Antes de que Shier dijera algo, la reina apareció acompañada por su hija, Pu, Mu y Salem.

-Sigo pensando que yo debí quedarme en casa-dijo Salem.

-¿Para que?-pregunto Pu.

-Pues para cazar ratones-.

-En la casa no hay ratones-dijo Mu.

-Podría haberlos buscado-Salem comenzó a llorar.

Dimitria avanzo lentamente viendo a quien fuera su hermano.

-¿Jarrod?-.

-Ahora soy el dinosaurio supremo querida hermana-.

-Eres un monstruo-.

-Soy la perfección, soy la evolución suprema ¿no te sientes mal Helios? Tú deseabas esto más que nada-.

Helios gruño.

-Hace un momento sentí como algo altero a la dino energía universal ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-.

-Simplemente elimine a los 7 dinosaurios sagrados, junto con 3 guerreros bakugan-.

Dimitria miro a Mesogog con odio.

-Nunca creí que me verías así hermana-.

-Ahora entiendo que tú dejaste de ser mi hermano hace mucho tiempo, escúchame, no se como, pero estoy segura que los dino guerreros te derrotaran-.

-Si eso piensas, entonces tú serás la primera en morir-dijo Mesogog disparando fuego de su boca.

Dimitria fue salvada por Shier, quien apenas fue rozada por las llamas.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si pero…-Dimitria vio el ala quemada de Shier.

-Descuide, esto es poco, tengo que compensar todo el daño que cause.

-También tú morirás traidora-rugió Mesogog.

Cuando Mesogog se preparaba para atacarlas, ambas fueron salvadas por los chicos.

-No dejaremos que las lastimes-dijo Ulrich.

-No puedo creer que aun quieran pelear ¿es que no entienden acaso el gran poder que poseo?-.

-Claro que lo entendemos-dijo Ulrich.

-Pero nuestros dinosaurios ni los bakugan se rindieron en ningún momento-dijo Yumi.

-Y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo-dijo Yubel.

Conforme los chicos se determinaban a pelear, los amuletos y las esferas brillaban.

-Como quieran-.

Mesogog genero una gigantesca bola de fuego que disparo contra los chicos, quienes solo se quedaron juntos hasta que fueron golpeados por ese mortal ataque.

-Finalmente los he eliminado-dijo Mesogog complacido, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el humo se disipo y los chicos aparecieron sin ningún daño.

Frente a ellos, estaban los amuletos y las esferas brillando con gran intensidad.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Hikaru.

Ulrich se acerco a su amuleto-¿Dreyco?-.

Los amuletos y las esferas se elevaron en el cielo y los dinosaurios y bakugan aparecieron en sus formas gigantes.

-¡Si! ¡Son ellos!-grito Aelita contenta.

Dreyco, Gina, Chei, Dai, Tricero, Hoshi, Yami, Drago, Wilda e Ingrad, todos habían vuelto, listos para volver a pelear.

-¿Qué? Imposible, yo los elimine-.

Ninguno de los dinosaurios o bakugan dijo algo, simplemente se agacharon tomando a su respectivo compañero y colocándolo en su hombro.

-Mientras nuestros amigos continúen vivos y luchando, nosotros siempre regresaremos-dijo Dreyco.

-Bien, entonces debo eliminarlos de nuevo-dijo Mesogog.

Mesogog disparo una serie de rayos contra los guerreros, quienes saltaron esquivándolos.

-No va a ser tan fácil esta vez-dijo Gina.

Dai y Hoshi saltaron y patearon a Mesogog en pleno rostro.

Chei y Tricero embistieron a Mesogog arrojándolo en el aire, donde fue atacado por Yami e Ingrad.

Cuando caía, Drago y Wilda lo golpearon para que se estrellara con más fuerza contra el suelo.

Apenas se levanto y Gina lo ataco con sus sables, luego Dreyco dio un giro y lo pateo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Ulrich.

Mesogog se levanto-No me hacen ni cosquillas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Este tipo es invencible-dijo Odd.

Mesogog los miro a todos amenazadoramente.

-No pueden con él-dijo Popo asustada.

-Descuiden, no olviden que no esta peleando solos-dijo Dimitria.

Lo que Dimitria dijo se convirtió en algo increíble, los dinosaurios que habían aparecido atacaban a Mesogog ante su sorpresa y la de los chicos.

-Pero ¿Por qué hacen eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Debe ser porque todos ellos son sus amigos ¿verdad?-dijo Yubel.

-Efectivamente, saben que lo que Mesogog quiere hacer es algo monstruoso, así que lucha a nuestro lado para impedirlo-dijo Yami.

-Ingratos, yo les estoy devolviendo su mundo-rugió Mesogog.

-No es lo que nosotros queremos-dijo Dreyco-nosotros queremos vivir, pero no a costa de destruir todo un nuevo mundo, la vida en Dinotopía era todo lo que deseábamos hasta que tu la destruiste-.

-Entonces todos ustedes morirán-.

Mesogog comenzó a girar lanzando a todos los dinosaurios, incluyendo a los guerreros contra el suelo.

-No importa que sean dinosaurios, bakugan o incluso humanos, nada puede detenerme-.

Mesogog ataco con furia a los guerreros, los chicos trataban de resistir sobre cada uno de sus compañeros para no caer, pero las fuerzas de Mesogog eran muy grandes.

-Todos ustedes no son más que unos pobres fracasados-.

El resto de los dinosaurios que aparecieron volvieron a la batalla, pero ninguno podía contra el cruel Mesogog.

-Nadie puede vencerme, yo soy el dinosaurio supremo-.

-Ese título le pertenece a Dreyco-dijo Gina.

-Me enfermas con esos sentimientos-.

-Es a lo que los humanos llamamos amor-dijo Yumi.

Mesogog rugió y ataco de nuevo, esta vez con más salvajismo.

La gente en todo el mundo, veía como esos valientes chicos y los dinosaurios peleaban por defender su mundo y ellos no hacían nada.

-Ya me harte de jugar ¡Meteoro de la destrucción!-.

La técnica mortal de Mesogog derribo a todos los guerreros hiriéndolos de gravedad.

-Es muy fuerte-dijo Hoshi.

-No se cuanto más pueda resistir-dijo Dai.

Ninguno podía levantarse.

-Ahora me asegurare de no solo destruirlos a ustedes, sino a sus amigos humanos, de esa forma no volverán y nada podrá detenerme-.

Mesogog se preparo para atacar de nuevo, cuando algo paso, varias corrientes de energía comenzaron a surgir del cielo.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué son esas cosas?-.

Las corrientes de energía se introdujeron en los 7 dinosaurios.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Esta luz, es muy cálida-dijo Gina.

-Puedo sentir un gran poder que fluye en nuestros cuerpos-dijo Hoshi.

Dimitria al ver eso comprendió lo que pasaba.

-Ese es el corazón de la humanidad-.

Lo que pasaba, era que el mundo entero comenzó a apoyar a los chicos y a sus dinosaurios, y esos ánimos mandaban la energía del mundo a los 7 guerreros.

Los dinosaurios que estaban en todo el mundo, comenzaron a hacer una serie de sonidos, rugidos, entre otras cosas, todo para transferir sus poderes a los dinosaurios.

-Están dándoles sus poderes, tenemos que hacer lo mismo-dijo Drago.

Los bakugan comenzaron a transmitir sus energías de atributos a los dinosaurios.

-Reciban nuestro poder-dijo Drago.

-Reciban el de todo el mundo-.

Los dinosaurios comenzaron a sentir un nuevo y gran poder, era tan puro que no parecía ser poder de humanos.

-¡Ya no podemos perder!-dijo Ulrich.

Los dinosaurios se agruparon para pelear, mientras los bakugan volvieron a ser esferas.

-¡Derrótenlo!-grito Drago.

-Vengan por mí-desafió Mesogog.

-Si eso quieres-.

Dai y Hoshi se juntaron espalda con espalda y comenzaron a girar creando un tornado que lanzo a Mesogog contra el suelo.

Chei y Tricero embistieron a Mesogog antes de que levantara.

Gina y Yami atacaron dando un giro en el aire y pateándolo en su rostro repetidamente.

-Nuestro turno-dijo Ulrich y Dreyco asintió.

-¡Llama dorada!-.

El ataque de Dreyco golpeo a Mesogog lanzándolo en el aire y estrellándose contra el suelo, lo que genero una gran cortina de humo.

-¡Lo hicieron!-grito Yumi.

-Gracias-dijo Ulrich.

Pero Mesogog reapareció y sumamente molesto.

-Ya me cansaron-Mesogog se replico en cuatro más, dando como resultado un total de cuatro Mesogog.

-Se replico-dijo Odd.

-Uno era terrible ¿Cómo luchar contra cuatro?-dijo Kenneth asustado.

-No lo haremos-dijo Dreyco-usemos todo el dino poder que tenemos-.

-¡Entendido!-exclamaron todos.

-¡Tyrannosaurus negro!-.

-¡Pterodáctilo plateado!-.

-¡Dimetrodonte celeste!-.

-¡Velociraptor violeta!-.

-¡Triceraptop azul!-.

-¡Parasaurolophus verde!-.

-¡Gigantosaurus negro!-.

-¡Dino poder!-.

Los 7 dinosaurios lanzaron 7 corrientes de aire doradas, las cuales se fusionaron formando a un gigantesco Tyrannosaurus dorado.

-¿Qué?-.

Los chicos y los dinosaurios lanzaron al T-rex contra Mesogog, quien desesperado comenzó a disparar varios rayos, pero ninguno le hacía daño al T-rex.

El Tyrannosaurus abrió sus poderosas mandíbulas y devoro a Mesogog, generando un tornado dorado, en el que Mesogog aparecía siendo atacado por varias descargas eléctricas.

Finalmente hubo una gran explosión que destruyo a Mesogog para siempre.

El tornado que Mesogog creo, al momento en que fue destruido Mesogog, este desapareció y todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

Ulrich y los demás vieron a los dinosaurios, los cuales estaban desapareciendo, los ojos de los dinosaurios se fijaron en cada uno y…

-_"Gracias"-_musitaron hasta que finalmente desaparecieron.

El universo comenzó a regresar a su estado normal, la gente estaba feliz de ver que todo había terminado y que finalmente, el mayor peligro de todos se extinguió para siempre.

Los dinosaurios volvieron a su estado pequeño y los chicos se reunieron con los peleadores y con Dimitria y los demás.

Dimitria se acerco a cada uno y comenzó a abrazarlos llena de alegría, aunque sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas.

-Mil gracias, mil gracias-.

-Lo hicieron-dijo Dan.

-No puedo creer que se haya ido-dijo Shier.

-Pero así es, finalmente ese monstruo se fue para siempre-dijo Salem.

Dimitria ya había acabado de abrazar a todos y ahora se limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Lamentamos haber destruido a su hermano-dijo Yubel.

-Una parte de mí lo va a extrañar, pero otra parte de mí se alegra de que todo haya terminado-.

En ese momento se escucho un gran ruido.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Aelita.

-Eso mis amigos es el sonido del aplauso-dijo Odd.

La gente de Francia estaba aplaudiendo, agradecidos con aquellos niños que arriesgaron sus vidas para salvar al mundo, la gente los rodeo y los levanto en hombros.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, pero Odd estaba disfrutando de eso con gran altanería.

Ese era el comienzo de algo nuevo.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 52, espero les haya gustado, finalmente Mesogog ha sido derrotado y el universo esta a salvo de su tiranía, el próximo capítulo será último, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Moon-9215: **_me da gusto que te haya gustado esa batalla, pero ahora Mesogog ha sido derrotado, espero te haya gustado el final de esta intensa batalla y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Te mando muchos saludos y suerte para tus fics._

_Nos vemos…_


	53. Una nueva era de dinosaurios

_Comienza el último capítulo de este gran fic, agradezco a todos aquellos que se tomaron su tiempo para leer este fic y comentar cada capítulo, por más corto que este fue._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Cap. 53 Una nueva era de dinosaurios.**

Tras la derrota de Mesogog, el mundo comenzó a retomar sus actividades, aunque todavía no había clases debido a que aun no pasaba el mes de luto que se había acordado.

Para los chicos eso era algo bueno, porque podían pasar tiempo de calidad juntos y más ahora que Mesogog no estaba, por fin podrían darse un tiempo de tranquilidad.

-Lo que no me gusta es que ya no tendremos aventuras-dijo Odd.

-Todo tiene que terminar en algún momento Odd-dijo Tricero.

-Y debemos agradecer que no termino con el triunfo de Mesogog-dijo Aelita.

-Le demostramos a ese monstruo quienes éramos-dijo Hikaru.

-Deberíamos ser un poco más discretos-dijo Yumi señalando a la reina, que estaba en su jardín.

-No entiendo porque esta tan triste, digo vencimos a Mesogog-dijo Odd.

-Pero era su hermano y debe ser muy doloroso perder a la única familia que le quedaba-dijo Ulrich.

-Se como se siente-dijo Mira.

Volteo y vio a Keith, quien hablaba con Shier, al parecer, aquella chica estaba muy feliz por haberse librado del control de Mesogog y esta vez para siempre.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Dan.

-Solo me parece extraño que Keith y Shier estén juntos-.

-¿Más extraño que el hecho de que ahora se lleve bien con Yumi?-pregunto Kenneth.

Nadie dijo nada, pero era cierto, desde la derrota de Mesogog, Yumi y Shier comenzaron a hacerse grandes amigas, tanto así, que parecía que nunca hubiera habido algún pleito por Ulrich.

-Supongo que esa es la naturaleza humana-dijo Dai.

-Bueno, técnicamente ustedes son humanos-observo Aelita.

-Nuestra evolución lo es, pero en el fondo seguimos siendo dinosaurios-dijo Hoshi.

En ese momento Dimitria entro.

-¿Cómo se siente?-pregunto Popo.

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué no salen y se divierten?-.

-¿Esta segura?-pregunto Ulrich.

Dimitria asintió y Odd salto lleno de alegría.

-¡Si! Y es turno de Kenneth para escoger a que lugar iremos ¿la feria? ¿El cine? Tú decide amigo-dijo Odd.

-Bueno, le cedí mi turno a Aelita por su postre-.

-¿Qué? Pero Aelita siempre elige museos, ferias de libros-Aelita puso mala cara y Odd comenzó a corregirse-y siempre es muy agradable pasar el tiempo con mi novia-.

-¿Por qué crees que no elegiré un lugar divertido?-Aelita agarro el periódico y vio algo que le gusto-podemos ir aquí-.

Odd leyó el periódico y se entusiasmo-¡Si! ¡Iremos a ver a Memín Pinguin!-.

-No Odd, este lugar-lo que Aelita señalo era un acuario donde tenían una nueva especie en exhibición.

-Si, eso suena bien-dijo Shun.

Odd miro a Aelita con cara de suplica-¿Qué? ¿Memín Pinguin?-.

-Lo siento Odd, mi decisión esta tomada-dijo Aelita besándolo en la mejilla.

Odd se enojo y miro a Kenneth con cara de pocos amigos-Tú tienes la culpa, por eso me asegurare que no tengas postre nunca más-.

-Mi siguiente turno por tu postre-dijo Kenneth viendo a Aelita.

-Hecho-dijo Aelita.

-Rayos-dijo Odd vencido.

**Más tarde…..**

Los chicos llegaron al acuario, pero apenas pusieron un pie en la entrada, el público comenzó a gritar.

-¡Son ellos!-.

-¡Los héroes del mundo!-.

-Ulrich es tan guapo-dijo una chica rubia, por lo que Yumi puso mala cara.

Odd por el contrario disfrutaba de esa gran fama, era tanta, que ni siquiera tuvieron que pagar la entrada, la cual fue cortesía del dueño.

El acuario estaba lleno de muchas especies marinas y anfibias, tales como medusas, tiburones limones, tortugas, cocodrilos, peces de colores y algunas serpientes.

Todos se divertían, incluso Odd lo disfrutaba, pero lo curioso era que los dinosaurios hablaban con los reptiles.

-Parece que no son muy felices aquí-dijo Dreyco.

-Pero de acuerdo a esto, estas especies están en peligro de extinción-leyó Yami.

-¿Cómo pueden entenderlos?-pregunto Wilda.

-Son parientes lejanos, podemos entender lo que dicen, es como si nos encontráramos con miembros de nuestras familias-dijo Chei.

Siguieron paseando hasta llegar a una piscina donde había tortugas gigantes, Odd se dedico a meter los dedos en el agua incitando a las tortugas a morderlo.

-Vamos muérdanme, muérdanme, ustedes pueden-.

Odd sacaba los dedos en cuanto las tortugas se acercaban.

-Son tan lentas-dijo Odd, pero dio un paso en falso y resbalo cayendo en la piscina.

Las tortugas al verlo caer se lanzaron sobre él.

-Yo lo saco-dijo Kenneth resignado.

-¿Siempre le pasa eso?-pregunto Keith.

-Con mucha frecuencia-dijo Yumi.

Tras ese episodio, Odd quedo empapado, pero aun así decidieron disfrutar del resto del paseo, así que decidieron comer antes de continuar.

Odd devoro todo lo que pudo en ese momento, mientras las chicas hablaban de que harían en unos momentos.

-Según esto, hay una oportunidad de bucear con tiburones gato, creo que eso me gustaría-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Tiburones gato? Pero no los tiburones son malos-dijo Mira.

-Buceas, pero siempre acompañado de un experto-dijo Aelita.

-Vamos, será divertido-dijo Hikaru.

-Si, yo me apunto-dijo Shun.

-Creo que será una gran experiencia-dijo Ulrich.

-Si Ulrich va, yo también-dijo Yumi.

-Yo si le entro-dijo Kenneth.

-Yo también, quiero hacer todas las cosas divertidas que hacen un humano normal-dijo Shier.

Pero Mira no parecía muy segura.

-Anda Mira, será genial y yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo-dijo Dan.

Con ese comentario Mira sonrió y finalmente asintió.

Se dirigieron hacia el lugar para bucear, algo que por eso si debieron pagar.

-Muy bien, pasaran en parejas-.

Se hicieron las parejas.

Ulrich y Yumi.

Odd y Aelita.

Dan y Mira.

Shun y Hikaru.

Keith y Shier.

-Supongo que a mí me toco solo-dijo Kenneth.

-Bien, entonces tú bajaras primero-dijo el buzo.

-Eso me gusta-dijo Kenneth contento.

-Están de suerte, hemos adquirido una nueva especia de tiburón, el tiburón martillo-.

-Pero esos si son peligrosos-dijo Kenneth.

-Descuida, son pequeños por el momento y por lo tanto no hay peligro alguno-.

-Bueno-.

Kenneth se puso el traje de buceo.

-Que bueno que yo no ocupo-dijo Chei.

Los dinosaurios y bakugan se las iban a ingeniar para poder entrar y apreciar a los tiburones.

-Andando-.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que por fin, Kenneth volvió a la superficie.

-Bien ¿Quién sigue?-.

Pasaron Shun y Hikaru, después Odd y Aelita, luego Dan y Mira, seguidos de Keith y Shier, finalmente Ulrich y Yumi, siempre acompañados de sus respectivos amigos.

-Eso fue grandioso-dijo Hikaru.

Ahora estaban paseando por lo que les quedaba del acuario, mientras veían las fotos que les tomaron cuando estaban buceando.

-Odd estas bien loco-dijo Kenneth-¿Cómo se te ocurre besar a un tiburón en la boca?-.

-Es curioso, no saben besar-dijo Odd.

-Pero saben morder-dijo Aelita.

-Tuve mucha suerte-.

Los dinosaurios y bakugan solo escuchaban lo que comentaban.

-Sigo creyendo que los humanos son muy raros-dijo Dai.

-Les gusta ponerse en situaciones muy peligrosas y luego andan como si nada-dijo Tricero.

-Pero Odd se pasa mucho de la raya-dijo Hoshi.

Dreyco estaba muy callado, pensaba en algo muy delicado.

-¿Qué sucede Dreyco?-pregunto Gina.

-No es nada-.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-.

Dreyco suspiro-Solo me pregunto que pasara con nosotros a partir de ahora, solo quedamos nosotros 7 de millones de dinosaurios-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Me pregunto si los humanos de este mundo permitirían que dinosaurios vivan en su mundo-.

-Entiendo, de no ser así, sería cuestión de tiempo para nuestra muerte-.

-Y con eso llegaría nuestra extinción-.

Drago intervino, ya que al parecer había escuchado toda la conversación.

-Si ustedes quieren, pueden ir a vivir a Nueva Vestroia, para nosotros sería un verdadero honor-.

-Gracias Drago, pero este mundo es nuestro hogar y además no podríamos abandonarlos-dijo Dreyco viendo a Ulrich.

-Entiendo-.

-Ya pensaremos en eso después-.

Así, se dedicaron a disfrutar de lo que les quedaba del paseo.

**Mientras…..**

Yubel salía de las oficinas del gobierno, había ido para una reunión y ahora se dirigía hacia la Hermitage.

-Te agradezco lo que haces por nosotros Yubel, realmente es una noticia maravillosa-dijo Yami.

-Es lo menos que el mundo puede hacer para agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por nosotros-.

-Ustedes también hicieron mucho por su mundo y por nosotros-.

-Gracias, pero aun tenemos cosas que hacer, tenemos que ir a la Hermitage-.

Así se encaminaron hacia aquella casa que servía de hogar para la última dinotopiana.

**En el acuario…..**

El último lugar del recorrido era una alberca de delfines, los cuales saltaban del agua haciendo acrobacias.

-Son muy lindos-dijeron Dai y Hoshi.

Tricero estaba muy cerca de la orilla y un delfín lo atrapo.

-¡Tricero!-.

-Descuida, no le hará nada-dijo la entrenadora.

-De tal niño tal dinosaurio-dijo Kenneth negando con la cabeza.

Kenneth y Odd estaban junto a la entrenadora, pero en cuanto esta se alejo una orca salto y los agarro.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Nos atrapo!-grito Kenneth.

-No se preocupen, solo es Susy, nuestra orca entrenada, le gusta mucho la gente-explico la entrenadora.

-Espero que no le gusten como a mí me gustan las hamburguesas con queso-dijo Odd.

-Es inofensiva, déjenme sacarlos de ahí-.

La entrenadora silbo y tanto la orca como el delfín soltaron a sus presas.

El resto del grupo se estaba riendo hasta no poder más y Aelita había grabado todo con su celular.

**Más tarde…**

Ya iban de regreso a la Hermitage, mientras Kenneth y Odd ocultaban su cara de vergüenza.

-Pásalo de nuevo Aelita-pedía Dan.

-Ok-Aelita repitió la escena donde Kenneth y Odd eran atrapados por la orca y esta los llevaba de un lugar a otro en sus mandíbulas.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-Vamos chicos, es muy divertido-dijo Chei.

-No le veo la gracia-dijo Kenneth.

Finalmente llegaron a la Hermitage y cuando entraron….

-¡Sorpresa!-.

Ahí estaban todos los familiares de los chicos, incluyendo los padres de Dan, la madre de Shun y su abuelo, incluso los padres de Hikaru, los únicos que faltaban, era el padre de Ulrich y el profesor Clay.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

Dimitria se acerco a ellos con lágrimas en los ojos-Les tengo una maravillosa noticia-.

-Los líderes mundiales han permitido que este mundo sea el nuevo hogar de los dinosaurios y además….-empezó Yubel.

-¿Qué?-.

-Podrá haber tantos como había en Dinotopía-.

-¿No dejaran rehacer nuestra especie?-pregunto Dreyco incrédulo.

-Siempre y cuando no intente comerse a las especies actuales-explico Yubel sonriendo.

-Es maravilloso-dijo Yumi.

-¡Viviremos con dinosaurios!-grito Odd.

-Pero, nosotros ya vivimos con dinosaurios-dijo Kenneth.

-¡El mundo vivirá con dinosaurios!-grito Odd.

-Pero ¿y esta fiesta?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Es una forma de agradecerles por todos los sacrificios que hicieron para protegernos-dijo Adelia-no saben cuan orgullosos estamos de todos ustedes-.

-Pero ¿Cómo llegaron aquí nuestras familias?-pregunto Dan.

-Esa pregunta ni se pregunta-dijo Popo.

Dimitria solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo los trajo sin su collar?-pregunto Shun.

-Solo use el teléfono y ellos usaron el avión-.

Los chicos tuvieron una caída estilo anime.

-¡Oigan! ¿No se supone que esto es una fiesta?-grito Odd.

De esa forma la fiesta empezó, cada uno bailaba con su respectivas parejas, Kenneth con la hermana de Hikaru.

-Los humanos sin que son raros-dijo Dreyco.

-Pero muy divertidos ¡Ven aquí!-Gina arrastro a Dreyco y comenzó a bailar con él.

Chei y Tricero se reían, cuando Dai y Hoshi los atraparon a ellos dos.

-¿Bailas Drago?-pregunto Yami.

-Si claro-.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?-le pregunto Wilda a Ingrad (Nota: no se si Ingrad sea macho o hembra, pero en mi fic es hembra).

-Se ve divertido-.

De esa manera ambos iniciaron su baile.

La fiesta estuvo muy divertida, hubo baile y muy buena comida, algo que Odd disfrutaba mucho, pero al tratar de robarse la comida de Kenneth, casi termina ahogándose con un plátano que estaba comiendo.

Incluso Dimitria se divertía, mientras se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse, cuando volvió, llevaba ropas más comunes de ese mundo.

-¿Por qué se cambio?-pregunto Yubel.

-Porque es tiempo de un nuevo comienzo, yo fui la reina de Dinotopía, pero ese mundo ya no existe más, ahora es un nuevo comienzo para todos, incluso para mí-.

-Pero para nosotros, siempre serás la reina de Dinotopía y la mejor madre que pude tener-dijo Popo abrazándola.

Pu y Mu lloraron al ver eso.

-Ya se pusieron sentimentales-dijo Salem también llorando.

**Más tarde….**

Los padres se habían retirado y cada pareja se fue por su lado paseando bajo la luz de la luna.

-¿Qué crees que pase ahora?-pregunto Yumi con su cabeza en el hombro de Ulrich.

-Supongo que es el inicio de una nueva era de dinosaurios-.

-De humanos y dinosaurios-.

-Cierto-.

-Una nueva era de paz-dijo Yumi viendo a la luna.

En ese momento algo exploto en el aire, parecían fuegos artificiales, pero la realidad era otra cosa.

Los dinosaurios y bakugan subieron a las copas de los arboles, y ahora disparaban varias bolas de fuego, las cuales explotaban en el aire como fuegos artificiales.

-Es muy hermoso-dijo Yumi antes de besar a Ulrich.

De esa misma manera, las otras parejas disfrutaban del sabor de sus labios unidos, incluso Keith disfrutaba besando a Keith.

Los fuegos artificiales siguieron surcando el cielo por un tiempo, toda Francia podía verlos, incluso desde el Kadic.

Porque ese no era un fin, ese era un nuevo comienzo, un comienzo para dos razas que han estado separadas por millones de años y que muy pronto podrían convivir en armonía, el sueño de todo niño se realizaría, los héroes que salvaron al mundo serían felices con el amor de su vida, y los dinosaurios volverían al mundo que fue su hogar por mucho tiempo.

Ese era un nuevo comienzo, el comienzo….

**De la nueva era de dinosaurios.**

**FIN.**

_Y colorí colorado, este fic ya ha acabado, bueno ya termine otro fic ¿Quién lo diría? Con este son tres que completo y ya tengo pensado el próximo, el cual creo que subiré muy pronto._

_Quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo para leer y comentar este fic, pero sobretodo, quiero agradecerles a:_

**Yumilyokogen08.**

**Moon-9215.**

_Por haber comentado desde el principio, hasta el final, muy pronto hare un nuevo fic, esta vez más relacionada con la serie original, lo que yo creo que paso al terminar la serie._

_No veremos muy pronto….._

_PD Creo que hice muy cómico el final, pero me pareció lo mejor después de tanta tensión._


End file.
